Fallout: A New Definition of Hell
by TheGamerGod333
Summary: The Lone Wanderer comes back to Megaton to find that his one and only enemy has returned after wiping them out. The Lone Wanderer and his friends, go through hell to end their lives, to stop them forever. All hell breaks loose in the Capital Wasteland.
1. The Gates of Hell

_**Prologue**_

"_Hell. Some people believe you go there when you bite the dust...however...I've been in Hell for all of my life. That hell...is called...The Capital Wasteland. A hellish place. Of course...living in a post-apocalyptic world isn't everyone's cup of tea. I wish I could go back...to Vault 101. My true home. Of course...being banned from that true home kinda fucks you up in the head doesn't it? Sure...I save you but you reward me with permanent banishment. Gee. Thanks. Fuckers. I think it would be better to have someone you know or family in this place it might keep you sane. But no. My family is dead. Friends? All in a goddamn cave. I...am truly...alone. However...after some of my travels...I met two people who are now my companions in this hell. Fawkes, a sup...errr...meta human. And Jericho, a crazy bad ass old raider who likes killing. Hell...who doesn't like killing now? Heh...It kinda makes me happy. Releasing some of the anger I've collected in this hell on someone else. You also know whats fucked up? I risk my life to purify a whole basin for those douche-bags out there...and what do I get for it? A thanks? Some positive karma to erase a tiny bit of the huge ass pile of negative karma? Ha...no thanks. I'd rather have something to kill. But...enough of that. This story is why I now refer to the capital wasteland...as hell._

_It all started...on that day. In Megaton..._

_Fallout...my new definition for hell."_

_Chapter 1 The Gates of Hell_

On a sunny day in the post apocalyptic capital...a super mutant and a man in armor stand around in Megaton talking about their companion, the lone wanderer.

"So...when does he come back?" The friendly super mutant named Fawkes asked.

"He didn't say. Where did he go anyway?" The man in armor named Jericho asked.

"He said he was going to go to find out what that ferry docked was...its not very often you see a working...what is it called again?" Fawkes asked.

"A boat. I'm starting to think about going down there and finding out what happened to him..." Jericho said.

"Hmph...fight your way through the hellhole ruins by yourself?" Fawkes asked.

"The lone wanderer did it. Many times." Jericho said.

"Yeah but did you ever look in the man's locker in his house? He's got a fucking armory in there!"Fawkes said.

"Well I never said I was going there in my underwear..." Jericho said.

"That thought even repels me. And I don't even know what gender I am." Fawkes replied.

"That just confused the fuck out of me...how could you not know what gender you are?" Jericho asked.

"Well...when people are turned into Super Mutants...they kinda lose their brain power and gender..." Fawkes explained.

"Wait then how can you talk as well as you can?" Jericho asked.

"Well for some reason after I was..."transformed"...I could still talk...somewhat better and still think...so...they saw me as a outcast...and locked me in a room...for YEARS! And the idiots didn't realize that there was a working terminal...which had much information on it because it was connected to Vault 87's online database...but a little bit before the lone wanderer had entered vault 87...the Super Mutants realized I had a terminal so they destroyed it just to mock me...then the lone wanderer freed me..." Fawkes explained.

"So that's how you are a talking super mutant...cor..." Jericho said before he was interrupted by Fawkes.

"META HUMAN! I am not a super mutant...I am not one of those idiots..." Fawkes said angrily.

"Alright alright alright...meta human..." Jericho said.

"So how long has the lone wanderer been gone?" Fawkes asked changing the subject.

"Uh...about a month...I think." Jericho answered.

"Hmmm...well I'm tired of waiting in this exact location...I think I might go rest in the Lone Wanderer's house." Fawkes said beginning to walk up the ramp to the Lone Wanderer's house.

"Well I'll be at Moriarty's..." Jericho said. "Wait...how could Fawkes stand in the same position for a month? ...Eh. It will probably just confuse me more..." Jericho wondered while we walked to Moriarty's.

At Moriarty's...  
"One beer Gob." Jericho said walking into Moriarty's. The ghoul sighed and went to the refrigerator and got out a beer and went to hand it to Jericho. The drunk wastelander sitting next to Gob took the beer from his hand and scarfed it down and burped very loudly. Jericho stared at the wastelander for about 2 minutes.

"Hey I think a fight is about to happen." Another wastelander in the corner drinking his beer whispered to another wastelander.

"I'd bet 30 caps that that drunk fuck would beat the shit out of that guy." Wastelander 2 whispered back.

"Pfffttt your on bitch!" Wastelander 1 said mocking wastelander 2's betting choice. Finally after another minute of staring Jericho after the drunk got another beer he tapped on the drunk's shoulder and when he turned around he punched him in his eye. Falling back on to the counter the drunk stumbled back up and took a swing at Jericho he hit him in his chest. Jericho grabbed him by his arm, picked him up and threw him against the door. He grabbed his knife from his armor and cut the drunk's hand off.

"MOTHER FUCKER! Wh...ha...ttt...dd...ii...dd...I...do?" The drunk yelled and stuttered as he leaned up on the wall looking at where his hand used to be.

"Stole my beer..." Jericho said then he kicked the drunk right in his face. "Bitch." Jericho muttered loudly while he walked out. The drunk slowly while holding his other arm walked over to his beer. Jericho came right back in."Forgot something..." Jericho said as he walked over to the Drunk's beer. He took the beer and gave the Drunk his hand back. "I thought you might want that back." The drunk just stared around the bar for a minute. Moriarty just standing there finally broke the silence.

"It's going on your tab buddy." Moriarty said to the drunk. The drunk began to whimper and cry being utterly defeated.

"HA! I told you! Give me 30 caps sucker!" Wastelander 1 said triumphantly.

"...bastard." Wastelander 2 said as he handed over 30 caps.

Almost 8:00 PM outside of Megaton...  
Jericho walking outside to the lone wanderer's house to see if Fawkes had rested enough. He noticed that the Lone Wanderer had came back. He looked like a almost murdered pack mule. He was just standing there with about 10 gigantic bags...and his armor was drenched in blood. He was also holding a jar that had something floating in it. Jericho ran to the gate of Megaton to see why the Lone Wanderer's armor was soaked in blood.

"Lone Wanderer where were you? You were gone for a month!" Jericho said.

"Really? It felt like years." The Lone Wanderer said dropping his bags of stuff and putting down his assault rifle.

"You were only going to see what that boat was...why were you gone for a month?"Jericho asked.

"...Point Lookout. I'll sum up my little vacation for you. I arrived at the docks. And there was a distressed woman. Her daughter got on the boat and went to Point Lookout wanting adventure and profit. I got on the boat and went there myself to look for her." The Lone Wanderer said.

"You went all the way to Point Lookout to look for someone's daughter just because someone asked you to?" Jericho asked confused as he would never do something for free.

"Well...yeah. So...I go to this mansion right? Because there was smoke coming from it...and there were people attacking the mansion. The mansion's owner eagerly asked me to help him kill the people who he called tribals. I being stuck in a ship's cabin for three weeks eagerly agreed to help. After a firefight with them and falling from 3 or 4 floors up all the way down to the basement we had fought them all off...and after the fight me and the mansion's owner's dogs played fetch with a tribal's head. He taught me some combat skills...but this really isn't the BIG part of the story. He told me I had to go undercover as a tribal and figure out who the tribal's leader was and where the leader was and why the tribals were out for his blood...to become a tribal I had too go to some damn sacred grove and "harvest punga seeds" from the great punga fruit...and well...when I was doing this it did something and I ended up on the ground TRIPPING out. Shortly after I saw some weird shit I figured out that the damn fruit drugged me. This became apparent when I saw needles flying up and down into the air and the ground, giant bobble-heads, a saw cutting through the ground, my dead mom's skeleton on a operating table with balloons, a party hat, and a teddy bear, corpses of people who I've met before disappearing before my very eyes. Then I saw the guy who asked me to blow up Megaton's dormant atom bomb in FRONT of the atom bomb itself he said something to me...and then the bomb exploded." The Lone Wanderer explained.

"...say where would I get some of these "seeds"?" Jericho asked being a asshole.

"Sigh...it turned out that the seeds actually knocked me out unconscious and someone was cutting into my head removing a part of my brain. Which ended up being the Ferryman, Tobar. It was APPARENTLY some retarded tradition to make the person "pure enough" to become a tribal." The Lone Wanderer said.

"That explains the saw, and the needle part of your vision..." Jericho said.

"Yeah...but now that I was accepted into the tribals...I entered their church or whatever...and I saw her. The daughter who I lost...A PART OF MY FUCKING BRAIN FOR! I asked her if she knew who did the surgery which I found out took place eventually...she told me to meet her at the Ferry...there she told me it was actually Tobar...and she subdued him and locked him in the boat's storage room. I didn't even listen to the rest of what she said. I ran in there immediately. I still remember what happened that hour."

*flashback of Tobar in the storage room*  
"Oh shi...its you. Well...yeah. I ripped a part of your brain out. I won't lie. I get into very strange things. As you can see..." Tobar said to the Lone Wanderer.

"You have a lot...of brains in here...which one is mine?" The Lone Wanderer commanded Tobar to tell him.

"Hmph...its over there on the table. I was going to put yours in a trophy case." Tobar said.

"I've heard enough from you." The Lone Wanderer said. He backed up and punched Tobar right in his mouth. Then he picked up a brain jar and smashed it on Tobar's head. Then Lone Wanderer noticed what was lying on the side of the room. The saw and the needle. The Lone Wanderer picked up the saw and proceeded to cut off all of Tobar's limbs and proceeded to band-aid them so he wouldn't bleed out. However he put dripped some vodka that he found on the band-aids for them to burn his wounds. And then he took the saw to Tobar's head...

Outside of the storage room on the ferry.  
"!" Screams were heard from the storage room from miles away. The Lone Wanderer came out from the room with his brain jar.

"You might not want to go in there. Its a bit of a mess." The Lone Wanderer said as he walked into the cabin to rest.

"Then I proceeded to help the Mansion's owner in taking down the tribals and their true master which ended up being...a alive talking brain kinda ironic isn't it?" The Lone Wanderer said.

"Yeah...well I'm going to go back to Moriarty's and try to get a beer again...the last time a drunk stole it. I kicked his face in and cut his hand off. So what are you going to do?" Jericho asked.

"Was it a drunk wastelander that smells like shit all the time?" The Lone Wanderer asked.

"Yeah why?" Jericho asked.

"Because that bitch owes me money and for a while now he's been hiding in his house with the door locked. The bastard must of heard from one of his drunk friends that I have been gone for a while and he decided to get a drink. Well after I'm done with him he's going to need more to drink." Lone Wanderer said about to run off to Moriarty's.

"Well I don't really think that's possible after what I did to him." Jericho said.

"Heh. Well I'm gonna go take one of his other appendages." Lone Wanderer said pulling a ax out of one of his bags.

At Moriarty's again...  
"Ugh...this beer is terrible...what did you do to it Moriarty? Piss in it? Or is it just that radiated shit in the river?" The Drunk Wastelander asked.

"One more time and I'm gonna fucking throw you out of this bar you piece of shit." Moriarty yelled at the wastelander.

"This is fucking bullshit...I pay for a beer...it tastes like shit...smells like shit...and I'm the one being cussed and yelled at..." The Drunk Wastelander mumbled. The Lone Wanderer threw the door opened and looked for his target. He saw Wastelander 3 who was drunk and he smelt like shit. Moriarty saw the Lone Wanderer holding his ax behind Wastelander 3 he just looked down and beared a big grin. The Lone Wanderer took his ax and swung as hard as he could at the wastelander's right arm. Instantly the arm was cut off.

"FUCK!" The Drunk Wastelander screamed.

"WHERES MY MOTHERFUCKING MONEY YOU PIECE OF SHIT?" The Lone Wanderer yelled.

"I don't know! I don't know! WHAT MONEY!" The Drunk Wastelander cried.

"IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME THE MONEY I SWEAR TO GOD THE NEXT THING YOU WILL BE MISSING IS YOUR FUCKING HEAD!" The Lone Wanderer yelled.

"OH NO! HERES ALL THE CAPS I HAVE! Just don't kill me...waghh..." The Drunk Wastelander screamed as he handed over all his caps. The Lone Wanderer stood there for a moment counting the caps.

"100 caps Well...that's good enough... alright Steve you paid your fund to me have a nice night." The Lone Wanderer said as he was about to walk out of the bar. In the corner Jericho sat laughing his ass off. The drunk wastelander passed out.

"Hahahaha! Kid that wasn't Steve! That was John. HA!" Jericho said unable to stop laughing.

"Steve went home crying a few minutes after he lost his hand and I made him pay his tab." Moriarty said. "I didn't tell you that it wasn't Steve because that guy was being a asshole before you came in and lacerated his ass." Moriarty said. "And also on a further record..." Moriarty said as he walked over to John and went through his pockets. "He lied he had 50 more caps on him...which...I'm going to be keeping because he also has a tab any other caps he doesn't owe me I'll consider a tip..." Moriarty said walking back behind the counter.

"Heh...well I guess I'm going to go collect overtime. See ya." The Lone Wanderer said as he walked out of the bar.

"So Nova...when are you going to clean up the mess?" Moriarty asked.

"Go fuck yourself Moriarty I may be a whore but I'm not your servant." Nova said.

"Bah...GOB!" Moriarty barked loudly.

"Sigh...yeah yeah yeah...Fuck you Moriarty..." Gob said as he started to clean the blood stains.

"What was that Gob?" Moriarty asked. "Nothing..." Gob said as he cleaned the blood.

10:00 PM Outside of Moriarty's  
"Alright...now to go to the common house where Steve lives and..." The Lone Wanderer was saying.

"Alright so we will release the Death Claws out near Megaton at noon right?" A voice whispered. The Lone Wanderer crept closer to where he heard the voice but not too close.

"Yes they will attack the town and then we will swoop in kill everyone and make this place another base right?" The other voice whispered back.

"And then I will be made one of you as well right?" The other voice continued.

"We will see. Well I have to get back...do not forget what I've told you to do." The voice said.

"Yes yes yes...I know" The voice said as they left to the common house. When the one person left to the common house the other was about to walk to the gate. Lone Wanderer ran up to him tackled him to the ground punched him several time as hard as he could without knocking him out.

"Who are you? And what was that death-claw stuff about?" The Lone Wanderer demanded.

"I'll never tell!" The man yelled as he spit in Lone Wanderer's eye and knocked him off of him. He ran over to the edge in front of Moriarty's and jumped off of it. Lone Wanderer rushed down the stairs to see if he survived the impact. The man's body was mangled, bruised, some limbs broken, his head was bleeding but he was still somewhat alive. The man must of thought he was going to die from that landing. But sadly he didn't and knowing that there would be no possible way for him to get up and walk considering one of his legs broke upon the impact Lone Wanderer went to go get Fawkes and Jericho to help carry the man to the Lone Wanderer's house and then decide what to do with him afterward. After taking a trip up to the Lone Wanderer's house and explaining why he was gone so long to Fawkes and explained what he needed him/her to do, they went and got Jericho who was at Moriarty's still. However there was one problem, Jericho drank so much he passed out in the chair he was sitting in. So Lone Wanderer backed up and slapped Jericho right in the face.

"WHAM!"

"AW WHAT THE FUCK!" Jericho yelled angrily right after he was slapped then after about five minutes of Fawkes restraining him the Lone Wanderer had explained to him what had happened. So they left Moriarty's and went where the man fell. As the Lone Wanderer predicted the man couldn't get up or reach his gun so he just kept trying to crawl to the gate. He hadn't even made it past the nuke yet. Fawkes and Jericho picked him up and eventually carried him to Lone Wanderer's house however Jericho dropped him about 5 times between then because he was still somewhat drunk but when they did make it they debated on what to do with him. Fawkes said to try and negotiate with him. Jericho said the torture the motherfucker. The Lone Wanderer stood there thinking.

10:45 Inside of Lone Wanderer's house.  
"So what are we going to do with the bitch?" Jericho said looking at the guy.

"I still say we should negotiate with him." Fawkes said.

"Bah what will we get out of that? He already said he won't talk! We have to force him to talk. Break the motherfucker!" Jericho yelled.

"Lone Wanderer...what should we do?" Fawkes asked the Lone Wanderer.

"...Break the motherfucker!" Lone Wanderer said.

"YEAH!" Jericho yelled. Fawkes sighed.

"Well how do we start this...?" Fawkes asked.

"Who are you?" Lone Wanderer asked the man.

"No matter what you do to me I'll never talk." The man who is tied up to a chair said.

"Really? Fawkes can you snap his broken leg back to where it should be and then back?" Lone Wanderer asked.

"No problem." Fawkes said as he picked up the man's broken leg with ease.

"Wait what? no no no no no no NOOO!" The man cried. Fawkes stopped for a second.

"Are you going to tell us who you are?" Lone Wanderer asked about to tell Fawkes to either continue or put his leg down. The man looked down at his leg, then thought for a second, and then a tear rolled down his face.

"Wagh...no..." The man said while crying.

"Continue Fawkes."

SNAP! CRACK! SNAP!

"WAGHHHH! OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! OHHHHHH THE FUCKING PAIN! RAGHHHHHHH!" The man screamed and cried as Fawkes snapped his broken leg back and forth. "Agh agh agha gha agh..." The man cried.

"WILL YOU TELL US WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE?" Lone Wanderer demanded.

"Mark Teron...Mark Teron...wagh..." The man cried.

"Well, "Mark" if that is your true name. Why are death-claws going to be released outside of Megaton? And who are releasing them? And also how are you going to make them attack Megaton I mean lets face it even death claws are able to reason why attack a town where everyone is armed? Huh? Don't make me do something I might regret...like stab you and poor 200 year old turpentine in the wounds..." Lone Wanderer said.

"I'm not saying anything else..." Mark said and he spit in the Lone Wanderer's eye.

"You just made one huge ass mistake." Lone Wanderer said as we wiped the spit off of his face. Lone Wanderer then whistled and a dog came running down the stairs.

"Dogmeat? I need you to do something for me you have to maul this guy. Okay? Now...go get him!" Lone Wanderer said. Dogmeat eagerly rushed to Mark, jumped on him, knocked him and the chair over mauling him. After about 5 minutes of mauling the Lone Wanderer called dogmeat to stop. Fawkes picked him and the chair up and put the chair where it originally was. However dogmeat wasn't done, he walked over to where Mark was sitting, lifted his leg, and then started to go to the "bathroom on him".

"MOTHER FUCKING DOG!" Mark yelled at Dogmeat. Dogmeat stopped using the bathroom and jumped on him again and started to maul him AGAIN. And this time when he was done he "took a number 2" on Mark. The Dogmeat walked over to the corner and laid down and went to sleep happy that he got to maul a asshole today.

"Arggh...we...control the death claws...with devices..." Mark said.

"That sounds...familiar...alright who is releasing them!" Lone Wanderer demanded.

"That I'll never say!" Mark screamed.

"Alright then. We're gonna take a trip. Fawkes can you carry the d...wait...no...Jericho did you drink anymore after we got him in here?" The Lone Wanderer asked.

"Hell yeah. You can't not watch a interrogation without something to drink. Why?" Jericho said.

"Because you're gonna being carrying asshole over here." Lone Wanderer said knowing that Jericho was still drunk.

11:15 pm Near the dormant nuke in the center of the town.  
"Argh...good idea...having the fucking drunk carry me...must of dropped me 11 times back there..." Mark said still being carried by Jericho.

"May as well as make it a dozen then right?" Jericho said as he let go of Mark.

THUD!

"FUCKKK!"Mark yelled loudly.

"Do you want a smoke?" Jericho asked as he pulled out a cigarette. Jericho lit it up took a puff, and then put it out on Mark's head.

"RAGH...grrrr...I hate you people." Mark said still on the ground.

"Alright settle down you two. Hey Mark you thirsty?" Lone Wanderer asked.

"Uhhh..." Mark was unsure what was about to happen.

"If not you better get fucking thirst really fucking quick!" Lone Wanderer yelled as he picked up Mark threw him into the water around the nuke and made him start to drink it after a few seconds he lifted Mark's head. "Are you going to FUCKING TALK ALREADY? OR DO YOU LIKE THE TASTE OF IRRADIATED WATER AROUND THE NUKE AND JERICHO'S PISS?" Lone Wanderer yelled.

"Wait...Jericho's piss?" Mark asked.

"Well I've...*hiccup*been been drinking...since s...Moriarty's...*BURP*" Drunk Jericho said.

"Yeah honestly what did you think he was doing all those times he stepped out?" Lone Wanderer asked Mark. Mark thought for a minute and then looked at Jericho.

"Oh for fuck's sake...maybe if I drink enough of this I'll die. Yeah!" Mark said and then he slammed his head back into the puddle and drink as much of it as possible.

"It ain't gonna happen friend." Lone Wanderer said to Mark.

"DON'T CALL ME YOUR FRIEND!" Mark through his head up from the puddle and screamed and then spit in Lone Wanderer's face again. Lone Wanderer's face turned completely red he picked up Mark punched him in his face and threw him back into the water.

"Bastard. I've been spit on by you three times and I'm really get sick of the shit...fuck!" Lone Wanderer yelled and then stormed off for about 5 minutes.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE COMPLAINING ABOUT! I've had my leg broken and then snapped back and forth, a cigarette put out in my eye..." Mark was about to continue until...

"Corr...corr...wrong 3 cigarettes put out on...on you." Jericho said as he put out 2 cigarettes out on Mark's forehead.

"AGH! YOU MOTHERFUCKER! Wait...how can you smoke 2 cigarettes at on...bah never mind I don't care." Mark said crying.

WHACK!

Instantly Mark felt so much pain in his non-broken leg he started to cry even worse than he was before.

"FUCK!" Mark screamed. The pain he felt was because the Lone Wanderer came out of nowhere and hit his leg with a nail board.

"That made me feel better." The Lone Wanderer said putting his nail board into his bag.

"Wagh...Go fuck yourself. Anyways...I'll answer one of those...OH GOD!" Mark yelled because Jericho stepped on his broken leg.

"Jericho get off his leg." Lone Wanderer said.

"Wagh...I don't know how I'm not dead yet anyways...the reason why death claws are going to be released is because the people who I work for needs a new base. So they are going to send death claws to attack Megaton and after all of them die or if they kill everyone they then are going to come in to Megaton and set up a base. They are going to kill everyone. And that wastelander is going to cause it all. Heh...your just lucky you caught me under cover...because if I was in my uniform and had my stuff with me...you would be dead now..." Mark said. What Mark just said pissed the Lone Wanderer the fuck off. He lost it and started beating the shit out of Mark, Fawkes had to pull him off of Mark. Even though Mark had got the shit beat out of him he was still alive.

"Who is the wastelander you spoke to!" Lone Wanderer screamed.

"Heh...he goes by Jeff in this piece of shit town I believe. Heh...he sold himself and this town to the people I work for and for what? Belief that I would follow through with his part of the deal. Heh. Fool. He and this town will die." Mark said. Lone Wanderer was about to kill him but he still needed to know one thing. Who the hell Mark works for. But no matter what they do he refuses to answer that question. But there was still someone who could answer that question.

Jeff.

"I'm going to give you one more chance. One more. Who do you work for? Answer me." Lone Wanderer asked.

"..." Mark didn't answer he only spit in the Lone Wanderer's eye again. After the Lone Wanderer wiped off his eye...

"that's it fucker. You are going to die, and I'm going to mount your fucking head on my wall. I have so many ways that I would kill you...I wonder which I should do."

"Alright I picked how we are going to kill him. Fawkes, Jericho. Pick a leg to carry. I'll carry his head and arms." The Lone Wanderer said.

"What...what are you going to do?" Mark panicked.

"We're gonna dismember you and beat you like a pinata." The Lone Wanderer said.

12:50 PM Outside of Lone Wanderer's house.  
"Alright I got him in the position." Jericho said proud of his work. Mark was chained to the the wall. He was still able to move though.

"Argh...you know...you didn't have to beat me with the chains beforehand..." Mark complained.

"You shut the fuck up you don't have a say in it anymore bitch!" The Lone Wanderer yelled.

"How'd you do that so well Jericho?" Fawkes asked curious.

"What? You don't know? I was a raider. Retired now of course..." Jericho said.

"That makes sense." Fawkes muttered.

"YOU JUDGIN' ME YOU SUPER MUTANT FUCK!" Jericho yelled taking offense.

"META HUMAN! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL THROW YOUR ASS FROM HERE TO FUCKING VAULT 87 AND YOU CAN SEE WHAT A FUCKING TRUE SUPER MUTANT IS!" Fawkes yelled taking even more offense to Jericho's comment.

"GUYS! I believe we have some limbs to rip off and beat him with them!" The Lone Wanderer yelled getting in between them.

"Yeah just fucking end it already. First I had the shame and the self hate tearing up my insides, then I get tortured by you douche-bags, then I'm getting told to wait until you guys play whack the fucking pinata with his own limbs, while I hang and bleed my insides out. And guess what? I AM THE FUCKING PINATA! I'll fucking tell you who the fuck I work for already. Just fucking end it already..." Mark yelled putting his head down.

"Okay what the fuck are you going on about? A few minutes ago down there you were content about causing all these people to die. And now your insides are being tore up?" Lone Wanderer said confused.

"Its not about that...its about...your fucking father. Hmph...now are you ready to fucking listen you motherfucker?" Mark said. The Lone Wanderer astonished at what Mark had just said looked at him.

"How do you know my father?" Lone Wanderer said calmly his anger building up inside.

"Your father was the reason...why my brother fucking died! that's right. I work for the Enclave. If you hadn't took all this time to torture me...you could of put it together right there you fucking moron!" Mark revealed. Lone Wanderer looked down at the ground shaking with anger.

"I WIPED OUT THE FUCKING ENCLAVE! I FUCKING BLEW UP THEIR MOBILE BASE CRAWLER! I BLEW UP FUCKING RAVEN ROCK! I DESTROYED ABOUT 19 VERTIBIRDS! I KILLED MY FUCKING SHARE OF ENCLAVE! AND NOW YOU ARE SAYING THAT THE MOTHERFUCKERS ARE BACK?" Lone Wanderer lost it. "How the fuck are they back? Wait...their going to try to attack Megaton...but it isn't to get a new base...its for me...bastards are going to try their hardest to kill me...it all makes sense now...attack Megaton to get a base? That would just be retarded. They want to take out their number one enemy. Not the Brotherhood of Steel...Me." Lone Wanderer said.

"Well the fucking demon finally fucking figured it out!" Mark yelled.

"Demon?" The Lone Wanderer repeated.

"Like you said...you killed your fucking share of Enclave. Hell you even blew up two of their bases." Mark answered. "And your the demon-spawn of the bastard who caused my brother to die." Mark continued. "My brother was in Project Purity when Colonel Autumn talked to your father. And do you remember what happened brat? He released a ungodly amount of radiation in the control room. It killed himself, my brother, and everyone else in that control room. Except for Colonel Autumn. He saved himself. He could of used at least a little bit of his rad-away or rad-x to save my brother. But no...his life was more important...I was going to kill him in his sleep if he returned alive from Project Purity the second time...the time where you killed him. Me...revengless...went on a killing spree in the Capital Wasteland...killing anything that crossed my sight. Until I learned from my fellow enclave that YOU survived the radiation that your father and my brother had died from. Why you? Why not my brother who could of survived?" Mark went on.

"Because he was there when the radiation was released. I entered after the radiation was already let out. Your brother and my father were there when the radiation was released so they were irradiated head on. And also the Brotherhood Of Steel saved me afterward." Lone Wanderer said. "Your brother was a enclave. No one would of helped him survive that day. And the only one who could of was Autumn. Yet he used all of his rad-away and rad-x on himself." Lone Wanderer said.

"Whatever. Just take my life like how your father took my brother's." Mark said putting his head down again.

"Lets get this shit over with. We have to go get prepared because the Enclave isn't a joke..." Lone Wanderer said. Fawkes grabbed one of Mark's chained up legs and ripped it off. "Argh..." Mark tried not to scream, or react to the Lone Wanderer's execution. He just looked up into the sky, shed a tear. "I'll be with you soon brother." Mark said he then attempted to remove his right arm from the chains. He pulled as hard as he could, the chains began to cut into his arm.

"What are you doing!" The Lone Wanderer yelled.

"Freeing myself...from this hell." Mark said grunting still pulling his arm. Eventually, the arm was freed but it had cut a majority of his skin and flesh off.

"RAGH! Soon...my brother..." Mark said as he pulled something out of his pocket with his free arm. He pulled out a vial of some strange looking liquid. "Heh...Albino Rad-scorpion poison. Hmph...I was going to pour this in all of your food and water...after I left talking with Jeff...but it seems that that didn't happen hmmm?" Mark said after he popped the bottle open with his teeth. "Well Lone Wanderer...I'll see you in after-hell." Mark said as he was about to chug the bottle until Fawkes snatched it from him and launched it over Megaton's wall. "NO!" Mark cried.

After Fawkes had launched the poison halfway to Rivet City he dropped Mark and took the leg that he ripped off of him and smacked him with it. This made Mark's face start bleeding.

"Damn it...I just wanted vengeance. Is that so wrong? Wanting revenge...gah...for...your one and only family member." Mark said. The Lone Wanderer knew what Mark was talking about when he had killed Colonel Autumn he stood over his corpse and shot him 10 more times in the face.

"The Capital is a hell when you are completely alone. The Enclave...even I can't trust them..." Mark went on.

"that's enough from you..." Fawkes said ripping off one of Mark's arms.

"ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! Gah...br..." Mark cried. Fawkes gripped on to Mark's loose limbs as tight as possible. "oth..." Fawkes had lifted both up in the air next to Mark's head. "er." Mark finished his word finally. Fawkes slammed both limbs on to Mark's body repeatedly. Blood hadn't stopped splattering until the Lone Wanderer walked away shaking his head.

"Lone Wanderer! Where are you going?" Fawkes said as he dropped Mark's limbs and began to run to Lone Wanderer's side.

"Guys! Where the hell did you go!" Jericho yelled as he was distracted at looking at Mark. He was about to run off to catch up with the guys until...

"Cough...splat...cough..." Mark was still alive however he couldn't even talk anymore he was just coughing up blood. Mark was completely covered in blood, bones broken, he was shedding tears of pain and disappointment.

"W...h...y...?" Mark finally said after coughing up a lot of blood. Jericho felt something that very minute that he had never felt before.

Pity.

"Kid...I...have to admit...you are one tough motherfucker. A super mutant just hit you with your own limbs over and over, broke several bones, stepped on you several times, and your still kicking. However...now you are barely alive. I..." Jericho stuttered as he heard Lone Wanderer yelling for him.

"HEY JERICHO ARE YOU FUCKING COMING OR NOT?" Lone Wanderer yelled angrily.

"YEAH YEAH YEAH! I'm just...beating his corpse to make sure he is completely dead!" Jericho lied.

"WELL HURRY UP!" Lone Wanderer shouted again.

"Kid I'm not sure what to do with you..."

1:15 AM...  
"Sigh...soon I'll be outta this place." Jeff said about to walk up the stairs in his house to go to sleep. But suddenly he was pinned to the wall by his neck. He looked at the culprit and saw a familiar face.

"Jeff. You know something that I need to know. You better tell me what "Mark" told you to do if you don't want the next thing to see be oh I don't know. A mini nuke being shot at your house while your locked in it. So...I'm gonna give you a choice. If you are willing to tell use what we need to know nod up and down. If your not willing then get ready to be fucking nuked. So...whats your answer?" The Lone Wanderer asked.

Jeff looked at him with surprise and fear. And quickly nodded up and down very quickly.

"that's a good Jeff. A "don't have to get nuked" Jeff." The Lone Wanderer said. "Where the hell is Jericho?" The Lone Wanderer asked Fawkes. Fawkes shrugged.

1:16 AM Back where Mark was...  
"Kid...I know you want to die...and even if you didn't...the medical clinic wouldn't be enough to save you. So I picked the only good choice I have to offer. Put you out of your misery. Cough if you want this to happen. Don't cough if you want to just bleed out." Jericho said to Mark.

"...COUGH!" Mark coughed loudly. Jericho couldn't decide if he was trying to say kill me or he was just in pain. Either way...

BLAM!

He put him out of his misery. The blood from the shot splattered on the wall and eventually ran down the Lone Wanderer's wall of his house and spelled...H-E-L-L.

_End of Chapter 1_

**Edit: I fixed several mistakes in this chapter. Have a good day, adios.**

**~TGG333**


	2. Remembering is Always a Bitch

_**Chapter 2 Remembering is always a bitch.**_

"What...do you want from me? And I don't know a Mark!" Jeff said still being hold up against the wall. "Don't fucking bullshit me Jeff...I saw you and Mark talking." The Lone Wanderer's said.

"Fuck. I told the fucker that I would meet his ass behind Megaton...but no...talk in Megaton...stupid motherfucker." Jeff cussed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP THAT DOESN'T MATTER I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU DID AND IF CAN STOP IT! YOU AND THIS WHOLE FUCKING TOWN ARE GOING TO FUCKING DIE TOMORROW UNLESS YOU TELL ME THE FUCKING TRUTH! Hell I might kill you beforehand..." The Lone Wanderer yelled.

"Wait...what...aren't you supposed to be the good guy?" Jeff asked still pinned to the wall.

"Not for you mother fucker." The Lone Wanderer's said. The Lone Wanderer's then threw Jeff against his own door.

"Agh...look...I...hate this fucking place. I want to get the fuck out of here...so...I agreed to what Mark asked me to do..." Jeff admitted.

"You hate this place now? Wait until the death claws and enclave come here and after I kill all of them wait until I tell that you were the one who caused it to everyone else..." The Lone Wanderer's threatened again.

"Heh...that's where your wrong. Mark promised to come and get me at 5 after noon. I'm not gonna die. I'm not gonna die at all. I'll be enclave tomorrow." Jeff said being delusional.

_Should I tell him?_ The Lone Wanderer thought to himself. _No I want to see his face when the death claws either kill his ass or he tries to get into that vertibird and he is shot down._ The Lone Wanderer thought further.

"We still need to know what you did." The Lone Wanderer's said.

"I...broke the lock to the gate...meaning no matter how hard they try to lock it...it won't lock. And the Death Claws will have easy access." Jeff said. The Lone Wanderer's angry, threw Jeff through his table and against his refrigerator. "AGH!" Jeff screamed.

"Did Mark tell you where the Death Claws were at?" The Lone Wanderer's yelled.

"No...he just told me to break the lock and he would come back and take me to the base to make me a Enclave..." Jeff said.

"Fuck. There's nothing we can do now...we have to go prepare for the fire fight. Jeff you need to go around town to warn them." The Lone Wanderer's said.

"I'm not doing anything for you three bastards and this fucking town and what are you three going to do? Fight the Enclave and the Death Claws off by yourselves? I'll be glad when I see your throat ripped out by a Death Claw and then shot by a Enclave." Jeff said.

"YOU BETTER SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" The Lone Wanderer's yelled. "And its the only option we have now." The Lone Wanderer's said.

"That's right. Run and Gun." Jericho said.

"Pfttt...well now we aren't running and gunning a helpless wastelander. Heh heh..." Fawkes laughed.

"YOU BETTER SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU MOTHER FUCKING SM!" Jericho yelled at Fawkes.

"I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD IF YOU CALL ME A SUPER MUTANT ONE MORE I'M GONNA FUCKING RIP OUT YOUR SPINE AND BEAT YOU WITH IT!" Fawkes threatened. Fawkes then walked over to Jeff's refrigerator grabbed the door and ripped it off and was about to beat Jericho with it.

"GUYS! FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME SHUT THE FUCK UP! Fuck...you two fight all the time over each and others past...yeah Jericho WAS a raider. And yeah Fawkes was tried to be turned into a Super Mutant but that failed and he became a Meta Human." The Lone Wanderer's yelled separating them yet again.

"What about your past?" Fawkes asked cooling down.

"My past is nothing to joke about...now come on." The Lone Wanderer's said walking out of Jeff's house.

1:30 AM In the Lone Wanderer's House.  
"Sigh...I'm never gonna get the blood stains to disappear...the Lone Wanderer's said walking into his house. "But never-mind that. We have to prepare. Fawkes...I'm guessing that you are going to take your gatling laser as always...and Jericho what are you taking?" The Lone Wanderer's asked.

"I'm taking some power armor that I know how to wear because you taught me how to wear it...and I'm gonna take some stimpaks, a dart gun, and my combat shotgun." Jericho said.

"Alright...now to think about what I'm going to take." The Lone Wanderer's said opening his locker. Jericho peered into it and almost fainted with joy.

"HOLY FUCK THERE MUST BE ENOUGH WEAPONS AND ARMOR IN THERE TO FILL A FUCKING ARMORY!" Jericho said being the first time that he ever saw that many weapons.

"I fucking told you I didn't I?" Fawkes said.

"Alright...what to choose?...I should be able to get some power armor...and about...8 or 9 weapons..." The Lone Wanderer's thought.

After the Lone Wanderer's stuffed some stuff in his bag he said...

"Alright...now that I got the stuff that I'm going to fight with all packed in my bag and my Power Armor laid out...I'm gonna rest." The Lone Wanderer's said.

"What are ya taking?" Jericho asked.

"I'm taking...the tribal power armor, mini gun, Chinese assault rifle, laser pistol, shiskebab, nail board, plasma grenades, and the slo-burn flamer, and my favorite...my good old Tesla Cannon." The Lone Wanderer's said. Jericho's mouth dropped yet again as the Lone Wanderer's arsenal could take out a whole army. "Well I'm gonna go rest...until a quarter till noon." The Lone Wanderer's said.

"Alright...I'll go, drink too much at Moriarty's and pass out." Jericho said as he waked out. Fawkes was about to walk out as well but the Lone Wanderer's stopped him/her.

"Fawkes I got something for you." The Lone Wanderer's said pulling something out of his locker and he grunted as he pulled it out.

"Oh...my...god." Fawkes said surprised. What the Lone Wanderer's had pulled out was a Super Mutant sized version of Power Armor.

"After a few days...and a few suits of power armor and welding...I made this." The Lone Wanderer's said handing Fawkes the super sized power armor.

"How...how did you make this?" Fawkes said looking at the armor.

"After helping the slaves in the Pitt...I began to weld things...eventually when I got better I began to cut and weld power armor together when I was finished I had made this. A gigantic version of power armor. I had to cut it in pieces because it is too heavy to carry the whole thing but putting it on the armor will all piece together." The Lone Wanderer's said.

"I think I'll try it on right now..." Fawkes said. After a minute or so...Fawkes came back down the stairs his/her whole body covered in power armor.

"Is it alright?" The Lone Wanderer's asked, curiously.

"Yeah..." Fawkes said. "Uh...Lone Wanderer's...thanks..." Fawkes said unsure what to say as he/she has never received a gift before or remember it.

"You're welcome Fawkes." The Lone Wanderer's said. "Well...I'm gonna go lay down now...see you before noon." The Lone Wanderer's said.

"I'm gonna go to Moriarty's and make sure Jericho doesn't get TOO drunk." Fawkes said exiting the Lone Wanderer's house. The Lone Wanderer's went to his refrigerator grabbed a slice of mole rat wonder-meat and a bowl of noodles and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He grabbed a knife out of his drawer and sliced up the slice of mole rat wonder-meat into the noodles he then grabbed a fork out of his drawer and ate his mole rat noodles and went to sleep.

"...Wake up!" The Lone Wanderer's heard a familiar voice. He opened his eyes and he saw a metal ceiling and metal walls. He looked to the right and saw his once childhood friend, Amata standing there. The Lone Wanderer's knew he was dreaming as he couldn't be back in Vault 101.

"Wake up!" Amata repeated because the Lone Wanderer's hadn't gotten up yet.

_Not this again._ The Lone Wanderer's thought. The dream Lone Wanderer's got up and asked Amata what's wrong. "Your father left the Vault!" Amata yelled.

_Yes this again...how many times do I have to see this?_ The Lone Wanderer's thought to himself. Dream Lone Wanderer's told Amata that dad couldn't leave the Vault and that it was impossible.

"But it isn't. Your father opened the door and left. My father and his guard went to question Jonas...and they killed him!" Amata cried. _Sigh...I don't want to relive this again. Not again. The_ Lone Wanderer's said as he tried as hard as he could to think of something else. Vault 101 faded and something else popped into the Lone Wanderer's dreamworld.

The Lone Wanderer's woke up in another place this time restrained. The walls were made of metal just like Vault 101 but...this place was different. A familiar person confronted the dream Lone Wanderer's.

"So...you're awake." The person said. _Oh great...the memory with the douche-bag in it...Colonel fucking Autumn. _The Lone Wanderer's thought.

"Let's keep this nice and simple. You're going to tell me the code for that Purifier, and you're going to tell me now." Colonel Autumn said.

"..." The Lone Wanderer's thought nothing.

"What the hell is going on here?" The dream Lone Wanderer's asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on here. You lost. The good guys won this one, and now we're just wrapping up loose ends. We've got the purifier, now we just need the code to start 're going to give me that code now, and save us all a lot of trouble. Maybe I'll even let you go. So how about it?" Colonel Autumn said.

"Fuck you I'm not telling you a thing." The dream Lone Wanderer's said. _Heh._ The Lone Wanderer's laughed in his thought.

"I'll be honest. I'm running out of patience here, and I'm not looking to play games with you. You tell me that code, or it's going to cost you." Colonel Autumns threatened.

"No seriously fuck you." The dream Lone Wanderer's said.

_Hah...stubborn bastard...wait._ The Lone Wanderer's thought.

"Why do you insist on provoking me? Tell me the code NOW." Colonel Autumn said.

"Colonel I have need of you." President Eden said on the speaker in the room. "

President, I have no time for other matters. I'll be with you shortly." Colonel Autumn said.

"Now Colonel." President Eden commanded.

"Sigh...yes sir..." Colonel Autumn grunted. When Autumn walked out of the room...

"Ah...alone at last..." President Eden said to the dream Lone Wanderer's. _Yeah yeah yeah. He let me out of the cell, let me get my stuff, and kill all of the enclave in Raven Rock...skip to another memory._ The Lone Wanderer's said.

Once again the dream faded and another replaced it. This one he recognized right away.

_Not this one. _The Lone Wanderer's thought.

"I'll do it. I'll start the purifier." The Dream Lone Wanderer's said.

"You're going to have to be quick about it. If the radiation is bad enough, you won't have much time. I won't forget what you've done here. No one will. Thank you." Sarah Lyons said.

_Yeah. Thanks. The only reason why I agreed to it was because I didn't have anymore reason to live. Family? Dead. Friends? Can't ever see again and some of them hate me. Enemies? Enclave. I have been abducted, have lost a part of my brain because of having to be sworn into a tribe who worship a fruit and a living brain, I've been made a slave, I've been thrown out of a giant alien trash can, and then I sacrifice my life to make a bunch of people who shoot at me's lives better and what do I get for it? Fucking nothing. Just a thanks. I'm starting to believe that karma is just another fucking word in my fucking vocabulary._ The Lone Wanderer's ranted in his thoughts.

The Dream Lone Wanderer's entered the control room for the purifier and the Lyons made the security door go up to lock him and the radiation inside.

The dream Lone Wanderer's walked to the control panel and hit 2-1-6 and then enter, afterwards the water in the purifier started to spin around being cleaned. When the water became clear enough where the dream Lone Wanderer's could see through it at the Jefferson statue...he shed a single tear and fell to his knees.

For a second there the dream Lone Wanderer's thought he saw his father in the reflection of the glass. But...he didn't have enough time to even think about it. He then fell to the ground and blacked out because of all of the radiation. Sarah Lyons was still outside...and she also had a tear running down her face.

2 weeks later...

The Dream Lone Wanderer's was in a bed he got up from it and someone said something to him.

"Careful now, careful. Don't move too quickly. Everything's fine. You're safe...You're in the Citadel. I was starting to think you might never wake up, despite assurances to the contrary. I've been coming down here every day to see both you and my daughter. It's good that at least one of you has recovered." Elder Lyons said.

"Where's Sarah? Is she okay?" The Dream Lone Wanderer's asked.

"Yes, yes. She's fine. Or, she will be. I appreciate your concern for her, but really, don't worry. You've been through enough." Elder Lyons said.

"What's going on?" The Dream Lone Wanderer's asked still unsure he was actually awake and not dreaming.

"It's all right, you're safe now. You're in the Citadel. There was some sort of energy spike as the purifier started. You and Sarah were knocked unconscious, and brought here to the infirmary. We've been watching over the two of you for days. I'm glad to see it's paid off." Elder Lyons said.

"What about the purifier? Did it work?" The Dream Lone Wanderer's asked.

"Indeed it did. The Tidal Basin is full of fresh, clean water now. We've been working to see that it's distributed to as many people as possible across the Wasteland. In fact, I'm hopeful that soon we won't be referring to "the Wasteland" any longer. None of this would have been possible without the efforts of both you and your father. I doubt we shall ever be able to truly repay you." Elder Lyons went on.

_I have a way you can repay me. Shoot me in the fucking head._ The Lone Wanderer's thought.

"So what happens now?" Dream Lone Wanderer's asked.

"Well that's really up to you, isn't it? The Brotherhood has a clear plan of action: the remnants of the Enclave must be swept away. The Pride has been working to this end ever since we took the purifier only remaining question is whether we can count on you to help us." Elder Lyons said.

"Is there any way I can help?" Dream Lone Wanderer's asked.

"Indeed, we can use every able body available to us. To that end, I am going to circumvent our standard recruitment procedures and declare you a Knight of the Brotherhood of you do anything else, please speak with Scribe Rothchild. I'm sure he'll be pleased to see you again. He can brief you on the details of the last few weeks, as well as where our efforts are focused now. I understand that you've been through quite an ordeal, but the sooner you can talk to him, the sooner we can put an end to all this." Elder Lyons said.

_I still can't believe that he only made me a fucking knight. Could of made me a Paladin with all of the stuff that I did for them._ The Lone Wanderer's thought.

"I have to go." The Dream Lone Wanderer's said.

"Please be careful. I would hate to lose you again." Elder Lyons said as the Dream Lone Wanderer's walked out after picking up a bottle of water. The bottle of water had a wrapper around it saying..."Aqua Pura". Afterwards the dream faded just like the others.

_Sigh...can I rest now?_ The Lone Wanderer's thought. But then...the Lone Wanderer's appeared in the sky and he seemed to be falling.

_Okay why the fuck am I falling out of the sky...?_ The Lone Wanderer's thought. Then the Lone Wanderer's vision flashed and then he saw a picture of a man who had a coat on like Colonel Autumn's and then him falling out of the sky again. _What does it mean? _The Lone Wanderer's thought. _But enough of this dreaming bullshit. I want to rest._ The Lone Wanderer's thought, shutting out the memories and the dreams so he can rest peacefully.

Around 11:40 am...  
The Lone Wanderer's door is being messed with. Eventually the door pops open. A man in dark black power armor walked into the house quietly.

"We're in." The man said answering a call from his radio. "I'll go check out the upstairs. I'll tell you if its clear." The one soldier told the other.

"Alright...but be fast about it. We are in the Lone Wanderer's's house and if he wakes up and we are here he will fucking murder both of us." The other soldier said.

"Oh he won't wake up..." The other soldier said quietly while he crept up the stairs.

"Oh man...why did I sign up for this mission...? I must have been drunk." The other soldier said shaking his head. After what seemed like a eternity his fellow soldier yelled down the stairs.

"HAH! TOD YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!" The soldier yelled while laughing.

"Are you fucking crazy? What if he wakes up?" Tod whispered while creeping up the stairs.

"HAH! He ain't waking up anytime soon ha ha ha!" The other soldier kept laughing. Tod made it to the top of the stairs walked through the doorway and saw it.

The Lone Wanderer's was on the ground not moving, not breathing.

"HE FUCKING OVERDOSED! See the bottles of buff-out and empty jet needles? HA HA HA HA! The demon fucking overdosed!" The soldier couldn't keep the laughing in. _This can't be true. Hes killed a so many Enclave without even flinching and he overdoses? I'm not buying it._ Tod thought.

"Well you grab his legs I'll grab his arms." The soldier said grabbing the Lone Wanderer's arms.

"Uh hey? Will? I'm gonna ride in the other vertibird okay?" Tod said picking up the Lone Wanderer's legs.

"Huh? Why?" Will said confused while they walked down carrying the Lone Wanderer's. Dogmeat woke up being behind the Lone Wanderer's bed and heard the two talking.

"Well...its just that this guy has killed so many Enclave! I...I don't want to be around the remains of him." Tod said. Dogmeat stayed still and quiet listening in their conversation.

"Quit being a wuss. Hes dead. Do you see him breathing?" Will asked.

"But...I just think the Lone Wanderer's overdosing is...very unlikely." Tod said.

"Whatever...lets hurry up and carry this body to the vertibirds." Will said angry.

Outside of Megaton...11:50 AM.  
"Hey Russ. The Lone Wanderer's is dead. The demon is dead as you can see..." Will said to the vertibird pilot who was standing outside of the vertibird smoking a cigarette.

"Holy shit he is dead! How did he die?" Russ asked surprised.

"Apparently the demon who killed a hundred enclave overdosed." Tod said sarcastically.

"Sigh. Look lets load up the body and get out of this dump. We got death-claws to drop." Will said.

"You got it..." Russ said hopping back into his vertibird.

"See ya back at the base..." Will said to Tod as he got in the vertibird and slammed the door shut.

"Is there trouble in paradise?" The other vertibird pilot asked.

"Shut up, Kevin." Tod said angry as he entered the other vertibird.

"Alright alright you still must be tender from the fight I understand." Kevin said. Both vertibirds started to hover more and more until they were in the sky. Both vertibirds flew off however more vertibirds flew in having ropes attached to them attached to death-claw cages.

Outside of the Lone Wanderer's house...11:52 AM.  
The door to the Lone Wanderer's house was still open after a minute dogmeat rushed out of the house and raced to Moriarty's bar.

Inside Russ' vertibird...11:52 AM.  
"So what was wrong with Tod?" Russ asked.

"He's still afraid of the demon after what happened the last time he saw him..." Will said looking at the corpse on the other side of the vertibird.

"So what are we going to do with the corpse?" Will asked curious.

"The president or colonel said he was going to either A. set it ablaze...or B. Put it in a display case..." Russ answered.

"Kinda fucked up isn't it?" Will asked.

"Yeah...uh can you cover that up? Its kinda distracting..." Russ said pointing to the corpse.

"Yeah..." Will said getting a blanket about to cover the corpse but just then...he saw something. Something that made him afraid. The Lone Wanderer's right hand twitched.

Earlier that day...around 11:20 AM...  
"Yawn...what time is it?" The Lone Wanderer's asked looking at his pip-boy.

"11:20? Argh...I still got 25 minutes...and I can't go back to sleep..." The Lone Wanderer's said grumbling. He got up and went through his drawer and found some jet. And some Buff-out.

_3 bottles of buff-out, and 2 doses of jet and I should pass out...and fight like a god at noon. Its never failed me before. _The Lone Wanderer's thought. He opened the bottles of buff-out took all of the pills. Then he injected the jet into his body.

_Grk...oh yeah...there we go...starting to feel tired right now. I don't know why the combination of jet and buff-out makes you pass out when you take it and makes you fight like a animal later. _The Lone Wanderer's thought as he fell to the floor passing out.

Back in the vertibird...11:53 AM.  
"Oh...fu..." Will was saying before his throat was grabbed by the Lone Wanderer's.

"HOLY FUCK!" Russ screamed still flying the vertibird.

"Rargh..." The Lone Wanderer's growled and removed the helmet from Will's head and smacked him with it still holding him by the neck..

"The buff-out...is kicking in...ha ha ha..." The Lone Wanderer's laughed. The Lone Wanderer's's grip around Will's neck tightened and tightened until eventually his grip became so tight that Will's throat was crushed in. Will immediately started gasping for air for a second and then quickly died. The Lone Wanderer's opened the vertibird's door and flung Will's body out of it. The Lone Wanderer's laughed afterward because Will's body fell down through the sky and hit a mole rat and crushed it.

"Now...fly back to Megaton...NOW." The Lone Wanderer's yelled at Russ.

"Wagh...don't kill me..." Russ cried. The vertibird changed its direction towards Megaton. After a few minutes of flying they had reached the outside of Megaton.

"Land it now." The Lone Wanderer's commanded.

"No! I won't land my vertibird for you! I know I can't fight you...but I can crash this vertibird with you and me in it. I might die...but I will serve the Enclave by killing you...our number one enemy." Russ said flying towards the hill outside of Megaton.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?" The Lone Wanderer's yelled as he punched Russ in the mouth. But the damage was done. He had locked the controls. It was lower and lower towards the hill after every second. The only option was to jump and hope he survived. The Lone Wanderer's quickly jumped out of the vertibird aiming for non-rock ground. A explosion happened after the vertibird hit the hill. After a minute the Lone Wanderer's emerged from behind the wreckage he had rolled when he hit the ground.

_Thank god the jet kicked in a second go or that would of hurt._ The Lone Wanderer's thought.

Back in Tod's Vertibird one minute before the explosion...11:56 AM  
A explosion is heard through the capital wasteland.

"What was that?" Kevin asked confused.

"It came from Megaton...turn the vertibird around!" Tod yelled. They passed the mole rat and Will's body and Tod started yelling.

"LAND THE FUCKING VERTIBIRD!" Tod screamed. The vertibird landed and Tod got out and check Will's body. "He...ripped Will's throat out...ARGH! HE WAS THE LAST OF MY UNIT! Lone Wanderer's...I will avenge what you did to me...and my unit.

Flashback of what happened a long time ago...

"Alright time to go ambush that water caravan...it is defended well so...watch your comrades' back. Alr..." Tod was saying to his unit far behind a water caravan until...

"GRENADE!" One of them yelled.

"EVADE!" Another one yelled as he pushed Tod out of the reach of the grenade's explosion. The grenade exploded bits of power armor, blood, and bone, and dirt were blown into the air.

"TOD! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" Yelled the third surviving soldier of the explosion who's name was Dylan. Dylan and Will who also survived dragged Tod out of sight and behind a rock. Tod crawled closer to the rock's edge to look past it. He saw a man in T-51 B Power Armor with grenades strapped around his waist and enough guns on his back to take down 3 units of the Enclave.

"Listen guys...Will you carry Tod to the closest Enclave base and require assistance and a vertibird...I'll distract him." Dylan said.

"But...Dylan...he took out our entire unit with one grenade...what will he do to you with his guns?" Will pleaded.

"It doesn't matter. If all 3 of us try to escape he will use us as target practice." Dylan said. The man started to fire his assault rifles into the air.

"COME ON YOU MOTHERFUCKERS YOU CAUSED MY FATHER TO DIE AND I WANT REVENGE!" The man yelled. He fired more rounds into the air.

"He...he...hes...the Lone...Wanderer..." Tod faintly said as he was hit almost directly head-on by the grenade.

"Don't talk." Will said as he saw Tod breathing heavily.

"Go." Dylan said pushing Will and Tod away and walking out in the open firing at the Lone Wanderer's.

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT? COME ON!" The Lone Wanderer's yelled.

"You may kill me. But my two only friends will escape from this place. Then they will tell the tales of the soldier who fought back against the demon." Dylan said.

"Come on...let us take this opportunity quickly!" Will said to Tod.

"But..." Tod whimpered.

"We can't do anything." Will said sadly as he picked up Tod and ran away.

"You know...I like you. Too bad you are a part of the Enclave...meaning you are going to die in the next minute." The Lone Wanderer's said.

"Not without a fight..." Dylan said pulling his gun up aiming at the Lone Wanderer's.

"Heh...we will see." The Lone Wanderer's said holding his gun up against Dylan.

Blam!

Blam!

Two shots had been fired. Dylan felt some pain in his shoulder he looked at his shoulder and saw it.

"A fucking rail spike." Dylan said. It hadn't got all the way through the power armor but it did hit his shoulder he grunted a little bit while ducking the Lone Wanderer's shots while removing the spike. He threw it on the ground and jumped behind another rock because the lone wanderer had threw yet another grenade. A explosion was heard yet again bits of dirt flew everywhere.

Dylan pulled out his plasma rifle ran to the right of the rock and fired at the Lone Wanderer's 4 or 5 times. The Lone Wanderer's was hit twice him in one of the best power armors there was left he was not that affected. He pulled out his laser rifle shooting back at Dylan. However Dylan was already behind the rock reloading his plasma rifle.

Realizing that he was outgunned he ran towards a nearby ruined building. The Lone Wanderer's ran after him still shooting his laser rifle. Dylan, using evasive actions made it to the door he slammed as hard as he could against the door to break through it. The door luckily came open and Dylan ran inside the building. Dylan turned on a light in the building and to his dismay...the building was feral ghoul infested.

Apparently the building was linked underground to a metro station...Dylan was he sure he shit in his power armor because when he turned on the light me must have heard 50 feral ghouls scream. Dylan saw stairs that led down and thought that the metro station must have been somehow linked to the basement. He had a choice go back outside and deal with just the Lone Wanderer's...or run through a basement filled to the brim with feral ghouls.

_Back? Forward? Back? Forward? Back? Forward? Back? Forward?_ Dylan wondered in his head but he stopped when he heard a sound from the door. The sound was of steel being cut. Dylan quickly made up his mind for forward as he heard this sound.

Dylan jumped over the rail and caught his balance on the bottom of the stairs. He then quickly started to run through the basement shooting feral ghouls as he went with his plasma rifle. He then saw how the metro station and the basement were connected.

A hole was burnt through the wall over years by radiation. Quickly he downed a bottle of rad-x and continued. Back upstairs...the door was almost completely cut through and then finally the door fell down. The Lone Wanderer's had a auto-ax and he looked at all the feral ghouls and smiled.

The feral ghouls ran around him he was completely surrounded by a horde of the zombie- like feral ghouls he swung his auto-ax around dismembering feral ghouls by the second. After the room was clear...it was covered in blood, guts, heads, and organs. So was the Lone Wanderer's...he looked around the room...and smiled and then walked down to the basement. Even though Dylan shot his share of feral ghouls there was still a lot of them left.

The Lone Wanderer's looked around and put his auto-ax to the same height as his waist and spun around the room like a spinning tornado of blades. Blood splattered onto the wall completely covered it and the floor. Many feral ghouls were cut in half, some of the feral ghouls' legs were chopped off and they were still alive only able to move by crawling.

However when that happened the Lone Wanderer's flipped his auto-ax around and cut through the feral ghouls' heads. The floor was covered in feral ghouls' guts, bodies, organs, and legs, and even brains. However due to his efforts there was one ghoul left. _Of course it had to be a reaver._ The Lone Wanderer's thought.

However this reaver wasn't like any other reaver. It was completely covered in armor the only things that was not covered was its claws and its eyes.

The Lone Wanderer's could of sworn that he heard muffled screams from the reaver but he was not scared he never was. The Lone Wanderer's attempted to cut the reaver with the auto-ax but the armor was to hard to cut so he put the auto-ax away but the reaver clawed at his face.

"Alright bitch if you want it to do it the hard way lets do it the hard way..." The Lone Wanderer's yelled.

Back in the Metro Station...

"Have...to...keep...running..." Dylan said. Dylan stopped for a quick breath but saw one single feral ghoul. The feral ghoul looked at him and let out a huge scream. Quickly the metro station was filled with feral ghouls. "Oh that's just fucking great..." Dylan said quickly as he looked around because he was out of ammo for his plasma rifle.

He saw a shotgun and a box to the left of him and a mini-gun to the right of him. He picked up the mini-gun but there was no ammo in it.

"FUCK!" Dylan yelled loudly. He ran quickly to the shotgun and the box kicking feral ghouls away as he picked up the shotgun and saw what was inside the box. Dylan almost fainted in joy when he saw what was inside the box. It was filled to the brim with shotgun shells.

He filled his bag with shells and the shotgun with shells and looked at the horde.

"Well. It was either this or fight the Lone Wanderer's..." Dylan said. Just after that the reaver's screams could be heard from miles away.

"Well time to go fight a huge ass horde of flesh hungry feral ghouls. I'm retiring if I make it out alive." Dylan said cocking the shotgun. He ran into the horde of feral ghouls shooting. Blood splattered everywhere after each head-shot.

A minute before the reaver's screams...

"Ok...how to take down a completely armored covered angry hungry feral ghoul reaver?" The Lone Wanderer's said to himself.

"I know if I ever meet the bastard who completely armored him I'm going to snap his fucking neck." The Lone Wanderer's said avoiding the feral ghoul's attacks. But then he saw a weakness. The armor's helmet wasn't completely latched on all the way.

The Lone Wanderer's kicked the feral ghoul over and then quickly unlatched his helmet and in a way he wish he hadn't. As that reaver was the ugliest ghoul he had ever seen. But he gripped onto the heavy helmet and beat the reaver with it over and over again. While he was beating the reaver it started to wail and scream.

The reaver finally took its last breath and the Lone Wanderer's bashed its head as hard as he could which caused a lot of blood to splatter. The reaver laid there lifeless. The Lone Wanderer's got up picked up his auto-ax and move foward through the hole.

Present time in the now ghoul ridden metro station...

"FINALLY A GATE!" Dylan yelled as he ran towards the gate shooting at feral ghouls. "ITS LOCKED!" Dylan yelled as he saw the lock. "FUCK THIS I'm GETTING OUT OF HERE ALIVE DAMMIT!" Dylan yelled again as he shot the lock with the shotgun. He ran outside breathing heavily. It was night now have they been really fighting for that long Dylan thought. The moon was full that night. Dylan was going to go on but he felt so tired that he might die of exhaustion.

Back in the metro station filled with feral ghouls...

"Heh...I think I might have to put my helmet on on this one." The Lone Wanderer's said as he put on his T-51B power armor helmet and revved his auto-ax. He again turned into that tornado of blades and blood. When he was done he couldn't even see a spot where there wasn't blood or a chunk of guts. He continued on to the gate. "Broken lock? Heh...what a rookie..." The Lone Wanderer's said as he walked outside.

Some distance from the metro station exit...

"Must...keep...going...argh...It feels like my limbs are set on fire every step I take..." Dylan said exhausted.

"YOU CAN'T RUN ANYMORE!" Dylan heard from towards the metro station.

_He killed all of the feral ghouls already?_ Dylan thought astounded. Dylan began to run again even though he felt like he was going to pass out. Dylan looked behind him and saw the Lone Wanderer's pulling something HUGE out.

_HE CAN'T BE SERIOUS!_ Dylan thought as he saw the Lone Wanderer's was pulling out a fat-man.

Dylan kept running as he latched open his power armor and threw it behind him so he could run faster.

"3...2...1..." The Lone Wanderer's was counting down. "0..." The Lone Wanderer's had counted down to zero. He shot a mini nuke far up into the sky that was coming down towards Dylan. Dylan ran even faster. Faster than he even though he could run. The mini nuke hit the ground behind Dylan. A huge explosion happened.

When the mushroom cloud disappeared Dylan was seen still alive...only he was badly injured. He couldn't walk anymore he just crawled to his shotgun and flipped over so he could shoot the Lone Wanderer's if he came that close. The Lone Wanderer's put away his auto-ax and got two things. He walked over to Dylan and looked at him.

Dylan quickly squeezed the shotgun's trigger multiple times...but either it was out of ammo or the gun itself was broken because of the explosion either way the Lone Wanderer's threw the gun 30 feet away.

"Why...?" Dylan asked.

"Because. Ever since that day...the Enclave...doesn't deserve to live any longer. And I and myself are taking the steps to eradicate them from every wasteland from ever every corner of the world! Killing one Enclave soldier is just another step to that dream. Let them call me the demon. I will still be the cure. The cure to the world's greatest sickness and you know what its called? The Enclave. You think I am just in this for the revenge? Heh...I am here to prevent what has happened to me to the other citizens..." The Lone Wanderer's paused and he grabbed one of those things he carried over. A can of ancient fuel.

"The citizens..." The Lone Wanderer's repeated as he dumped the can of ancient fuel on Dylan.

"NO! You don't have to do this!" Dylan cried as he was soaked in fuel.

"I do...the citizens..." The Lone Wanderer's repeated yet again as he pulled out a match lit it and threw it at Dylan. "Of hell." The Lone Wanderer's finally finished his sentence as Dylan went up in a pile of fire.

"ARGHARRHGGGGG!" Dylan screamed and choked as he burnt and suffocated because of the smoke to death. The Lone Wanderer's looked at Dylan's charred body and laughed at it.

"One more step taken until the complete eradication of the Enclave. Ha ha ha..." The Lone Wanderer's laughed to himself. On Dylan's burnt face there was one thing that wasn't burnt...the tear that had dropped from his eye before he died. That tear dropped onto the ground.

Above...a enclave eyebot was watching the whole fight scene the whole mini nuke explosion...all of it.

Back in a base somewhere in the Capital Wasteland.

Tod was sitting at a desk in a room, bandaged. Watching a computer labeled "Eyebot control and surveillance 4583123." Tod stared at what the eyebot was looking at for a while and then eventually he shed a tear which had dropped onto the desk.

"I'll get you Lone Wanderer's...if that's the last thing I do..." He said.

Back in present time in front of Will's corpse...

"Now...I'll have you Lone Wanderer...if I die...then so be it. I will take you with me." Tod said to himself staring at one of his best friends' corpse. Tod got back into the vertibird and yelled at Kevin. "Take us to Megaton...NOW!" "But..." Kevin complained but was cut off by another shout from Tod. "SHUT UP KEVIN AND START FLYING THE FUCKING PLANE!" Tod screamed. "You've changed Tod..." Kevin said. "Well I just had a fucking epiphany now start the fucking vertibird!" Tod yelled. Kevin started the vertibird and started flying back towards Megaton.

Back at Megaton in real present time...11:57 AM.

"Guess they didn't invade Megaton yet. Still got 3 minutes...in 1 minute if I run I can go get Fawkes and Jericho and my stuff...and then I could use the two extra minutes to warn Megaton's residents...otherwise this town will be doomed." The Lone Wanderer's said.

The Lone Wanderer's entered Megaton and looked at Megaton's people. Then he saw two children one was Maggie, Billy Creel's adopted daughter, and then the deceased Lucas Simm's son, Harden.

"They don't deserve to die..." The Lone Wanderer's decided as he ran towards the townspeople yelling.

"THE ENCLAVE HAS RETURNED! They are going to attack Megaton soon! You all need to hide in your houses and lock the doors!" The Lone Wanderer's screamed across the town. Some listened to him, some thought he was crazy but when they saw a vertibird outside of the borders of Megaton they all shut the fuck up and ran inside their houses.

_Now time to go get the extermination crew and my guns and my equipment._ The Lone Wanderer's thought but he didn't even have to go as Jericho, Fawkes, and Dogmeat were already down near the dormant nuke Fawkes was in his super sized power armor and had his gatling laser and Jericho had his shot gun and dart gun ready.

Dogmeat was in battle stance growling, however the Lone Wanderer's knew that the death-claws would tear Dogmeat open so once the Lone Wanderer's went to talk to them he sent Dogmeat back to his house.

"Lone Wanderer's! Where were you?" Fawkes asked.

"Some Enclave broke into my house and saw that I was passed out and I guess they thought I was dead. So they carried my body onto a vertibird. Too bad I woke up while they were in flight." The Lone Wanderer's said grinning and laughing.

"Well as nice as that is...you are lucky Dogmeat saw the incident because we wouldn't of got up if dogmeat hadn't burst through our room at the common house...and start barking because I was passed out drunk and Fawkes was too tired from beating Mark yesterday repeatedly. I brought your stuff with me. Everything is in there from the power armor to the flamer. Careful its a little heavy." Fawkes said as he threw it at the Lone Wanderer's.

The Lone Wanderer's caught the bag but he fell over as Fawkes wasn't lying the bag was heavy.

"You could of just handed it too me..." The Lone Wanderer's grunted.

"Well I throw better than hand." Fawkes replied.

"Smart-ass..." The Lone Wanderer's mumbled.

In the center of Megaton...11:59 AM.  
The Lone Wanderer's was fully suited in his power armor. He was donning Tribal Power Armor, and the Lone Wanderer's wielded his Slo-Burn Flamer and had a belt that had plasma grenades strapped around his body to his shoulder. He put a mark on the back of his Power Armor helmet,"2:16" using old paint he had found from some ruins a while back.

All of his other weapons were inside the Lone Wanderer's bag. He was truly ready...for war. Remember...war never changes. All three of them had one of their weapons out ready for whatever that walked through that door next. The Lone Wanderer's had even took precautions to activate and place mines in front of the door.

However this turned out to be at their disadvantage as a wastelander walked through the gate entering Megaton and stepped on the mines. He was blown into the sky and his blood and guts went flying everywhere. The Lone Wanderer's wanted to laugh but had realized that the wastelander had just wasted 9 good mines and the Lone Wanderer's time placing them.

However he had no more time to place anymore. As they began to here the sounds of the vertibirds outside getting ready to land. But before they even landed one Enclave soldier busted through the door not wearing his helmet.

"Lone Wanderer's! FIGHT ME!" The soldier screamed. That soldier...was Tod.

"This is the day...I REVENGE DYLAN!" Tod screamed. The Lone Wanderer's looked down at the ground and then laughed.

"I've killed over a hundred Enclave kid...you have to refresh my memory. Who is this Dylan?" The Lone Wanderer's asked.

"The man...which you doused in gasoline and set on fire...he was one of my only surviving family...and friends who are now all gone thanks to you killing Will earlier today. He was the last of my unit and the last of my sanity. Now all I care about is taking down the man who caused it all. You. Now come and fight me." Tod challenged the Lone Wanderer's.

"I remember Dylan. I remember the way I laughed as I killed your friend. He didn't deserve to live." The Lone Wanderer's said. Tod looked at him like he was going to murder everybody but instead he pushed a button on his helmet and said something.

"Guys. Don't open the death-claws' cages until 12:15 AM." Tod commanded.

"Yes sir...but why?" Someone answered back.

"Don't question your commander. I have to have some time to do something." Tod looked at the Lone Wanderer's with a angry look.

"Alright sir. We will wait until 12:15 AM but then we will charge in no matter what." Someone answered back.

"I just need fifteen minutes." Tod said turning off his radio on his helmet. "Time to fight me you piece of shit." Tod said throwing down his plasma rifle.

"15 minutes? I can beat 3 of you's asses in 15 minutes." The Lone Wanderer's said putting down his flamer, putting his hands up into fighting position. Both the Lone Wanderer's and Tod ran towards each other in a attack position.

**End of Chapter 2**

**I fixed some errors that I made a while ago in this chapter soooo...**

**Adios, and thanks for reading.**


	3. Revenge, Explosions, and lots of Fire

**Chapter 3 Revenge, Explosions, and lots of Fire.**

In center of Megaton...at noon...

"So...it has came to this...two people about to fight in front of a dormant nuke. On the day of the town's possible Armageddon..." The LW rambled.

"And the day that their hero died!!!" Tod screamed throwing a punch at the LW. However Tod's efforts were in vain. As the LW caught Tod's punch with his eyes closed. As he was still somewhat feeling the effects of the jet. The LW then picked Tod up and threw him into the disarmed nuke. Tod hit the nuke and grunted loudly.

"Today...two men fight for revenge...one will live...and the other will perish." The LW continued to ramble.

"DO YOU EVER SHUT THE FUCK UP???!?" Tod yelled angrily.

"When you take a almost deadly amount of jet and buffout you begin to act strange...speaking of which..." The LW said as he pulled out a jet needle and a buffout bottle. Tod tried to stop the LW from taking even more drugs but the LW just threw him into the ground. The LW injected the jet and took the buffout. The LW's energy peaked at maximum. In the background Jericho lobbed something over Megaton's wall and then a explosion was heard.

When the LW walked it was as if he was running...when he ran he was a blur due to all of the jet. When the LW punches it has a high chance of either death or being paralyzed.

"Gurk...the ultra-jet is kicking in...hahahaha...you better start running...HAHAHAHA...I feel like I'm moving faster than time itself..." The LW said.

"YOU TOOK ULTRA-JET??? YOU CRAZY MOTHERFUC..." Tod was screaming until something busted through Megaton's gate.

"Deathclaws??? YOU MOTHERFUCKING DISOBEDIENT...argh...LW you better survive this because I'm not done with you..." Tod said. The LW looked at Tod kinda funny and then they both ran for cover and their weapons. Just then after Tod picked up his plasma rifle and his helmet radio started going off.

"Tod! Something...exploded it killed 3 soldiers and the scientist that held the device that controlled all the deathclaws...and...the deathclaws went crazy...they clawed through the cages...they caught us on surprise...I called back up...they should be here soon...sorry Tod...ARRRRRRRGHHHHHHHH!!!" The radio crackled and gunshots were heard from it and then the sound of a deathclaw roaring as it claimed a kill.

"Errr..." Jericho grunted slowly backing away from Tod.

"Fuck...I guess we have to fight together to live." Tod said crouching behind the stairs of the medical clinic.

"Well...hope you can aim a gun better than you can fight." The LW mocked. But just then the buff out kicked into the LW's system. The LW's head twitched and pulled something out of his bag ignoring the others firing at the deathclaws. He pulled out his trusty shiskebab and took a heavy breath and ran out at the deathclaws screaming.

"What the fuck is he? Crazy???" Tod said in astonishment while shooting at the deathclaws.

"Its just how he does things." Fawkes explained.

"COME ON BITCHES! COME AND EAT YOUR FUCKING DINNER!!!" The LW screamed while running through Megaton with deathclaws chasing him. _Come on...one of you roar...just give me that one second._ The LW thought while running. A second later one of the DeathClaws roared. _Bingo._ The LW thought while he tossed a active plasma grenade into the DeathClaw's mouth while it was open. The DeathClaw not having too big of a brain swallowed the grenade. The LW ran quickly away from them as it went off. The deathclaw's guts splattered across its friends and partially damaged them. Just then the LW turned around and pulled out his shiskebab and planted it into one of the running deathclaw's face. The shiskebab just went right through the deathclaw's face. The last deathclaw angry stopped running after the LW because it had seen what he did to its friends. "Oh tough guy huh? Well let me get the big gun out..." The LW said reaching for his most favorite weapon of all time. The tesla cannon. The LW got it out and the deathclaw quickly tried to attack him but the LW had already fired it. A bright beam of light and sheer electricity went right through the deathclaw. Its stomach was nothing but a hole. The deathclaw's body toppled over being a victim of the tesla cannon's power.

Back at the center of the town...  
"Just keep on shooting...I'll keep paralyzing them with my mighty dart gun." Jericho said.

"Bah...fuck your dart gun my gatling laser would destroy that trinket in a second..." Fawkes gloated and grinned.

"Pfftt...you don't see your waste of space over there paralyzing them do you?" Jericho replied.

"Is it like this all the time? You know the arguing when there is a firefight going on?" Tod asked. "Yeah...its actually like this all the time..." Fawkes said.

"Yeah listen to the super mutant hes actually pretty smart when he tries to be." Jericho insulted Fawkes yet again.

"You are lucky I have something to kill right now if not..." Fawkes was about to continue but a deathclaw was about to attack Jericho. Fawkes ran up to the deathclaw and punched his skull in. The deathclaw died immediately. "You better thank me for saving your ass all these times one of these days..." Fawkes said. "Also how many deathclaws have we killed so far...?" Fawkes asked looking at all of the corpses still shooting at the marching deathclaws. "Well...the Enclave brought in about 20 of them...and...theres about 7 dead here..." Tod was saying until...

"And three dead over there." The LW said interrupting Tod.

"You took that long to kill three?" Jericho asked.

"Nope. I had to make something." The LW said holding his hands behind his back.

"What did you make while we sat here doing all the slaughter?" Tod asked.

"I made these." The LW said putting his hands back up in front of him.

"Deathclaw gauntlets?" Fawkes said.

"Yes. Because these are as effective against them as they are to us." The LW said running towards the deathclaws. The deathclaws looked at the LW in confusion. But the LW span around with the claws at the deathclaws. Deathclaw blood splattered everywhere. The LW had injured about 6 of the deathclaws.

"I'll show you how to do it..." Jericho mumbled as he grabbed something heavy out of his bag.

"JERICHO WHAT THE FUCK!!??" The LW yelled as he quickly ran back as he saw what Jericho had grabbed. "You never told me that you grabbed a fucking fat-man!!" The LW said angrily.

"Well I like to add a little shock and surprise to the firefights..." Jericho said as he fired the mini nuke at the deathclaws. The nuke annihilated the deathclaws and messed up Megaton's front wall a bit. Also the balcony where Stockholm sat was on fire. Just then Stockholm came out of the men's bathroom and saw where he lived on fire.

"OH COME ON!" Stockholm's scream echoed through the town.

"How did he even get down anyw...?" The LW was about to ask but vertibirds were heard up above. As quick as Stockholm came out he ran right back into the bathroom. The vertibirds were landing and one of the soldiers came into Megaton and saw Tod standing with the LW. That soldier quickly ran back outside. Yelling was heard from the outside of Megaton.

"Tod was helping the LW!!!" The soldier's voice was heard.

"He dares betray the only family he has??? Then I guess we have to kill him too." Another voice was heard.

"THEY ARE COMING IN!! I guess they don't trust you anymore." The LW yelled.

"YOU BITCHES! I FIGHT FOR YOU FOR YEARS!!! AND YOU DISOWN ME BECAUSE I WAS NEAR THE LW AND NOT DYING??? I'LL SHOW YOU ASSES BETRAYAL!!!" Tod screamed as he was outraged. Tod grabbed his plasma rifle and ran outside of Megaton and started shooting at the Enclave. The LW went after him as Tod was basically attempting suicide.

"COME ON YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!!!" Tod screamed as he evaded plasma shots and shot his own plasma shots at the Enclave. One of the Enclave soldiers' heads blew up because of a plasma shot. Tod pulled out his knife and cut 3 enclave officer's necks open.

"HOLY FUCK! TOD CALM DOWN!!" The LW yelled covering Tod's back.

"Go away...I don't seek revenge from you anymore...its these fucks' fault for Dylan's death...they have millions of eyebots and cameras scattered everywhere they could of seen and tried to help but no...they let him die...and now...the Enclave will pay for every drop of blood that fell from Dylan and Will...and everyone else!!!" Tod screamed as he shot insanely at the Enclave's remaining troops.

"Tod...its not your fault...its mine...I killed Dylan...I killed Will...I killed your whole unit...if anything I am to blame." The LW said.

"No...you are wrong...its not your fault...you killed them because the Enclave took everything from you as well...they took something from me...a long time ago...that they promised they would give back...but now I see...THAT THEY CAN'T EVER REPLACE MY FAMILY FOR WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT!!!" Tod screamed with revenge on his mind while he shot at the soldiers. The LW put his head down realizing Tod actually wanted revenge for his family.

"Run away! We can't kill them! Into the vertibirds!!!" The alive enclave soldiers screamed while they retreated. However, the LW wasn't going to let them escape. When one of the vertibirds started to pick up into the air the LW jumped and grabbed onto the ledge of the vertibird.

In the sky...time...currently unknown by the LW...  
"Wait...did anyone hear that noise?" One soldier asked in the vertibird. The LW had climbed up into the vertibird. All the soldiers looked at him for a second and then broke out into simultaneous screaming.

"FUCK THIS I'M NOT DYING BY THIS ASSHOLE!" One soldier yelled as he jumped out of the vertibird. "AAAHHHHH!!!" The scream echoed through the Capital Wasteland. Even the LW had to look outside of the vertibird.

"Fucking idiot..." One of the other soldiers mumbled.

"So...how is everyone today?" The LW asked.

"Afraid to die?" Another soldier answered.

"Heh...funny guy. Get out." The LW commanded.

"Err...what?" The soldier was confused.

"I SAID FUCKING GET OUT!" The LW yelled as he grabbed the soldier and threw him out of the vertibird.

"AAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Another scream echoed through the wasteland.

"And now for you..." The LW said looking at the pilot.

"You can't kill me I'm flying the vertibird!" The pilot cried.

"I'm going to let you live if you satisfy certain conditions. First of all...you have to teach me how to fly a vertibird...second you have to give me all your weapons, your power armor, and your enclave holo-tag." The LW said.

"Teach you how to fly a vertibird?!?!?" Are you crazy?? And why do you need my holo tag?" The pilot questioned.

"Because when and if you step out of this vertibird you will BE a wastelander. You didn't think I was going to let you live as a Enclave pilot??? Oh hell no I would have to chase and kill you then. I am letting you go as a wastelander. If you rejoin the Enclave...well. Then you would have wasted your second and last chance." The LW said.

"You know...you won't get away with this...and what if I refuse?" The pilot asked.

"Well. What would you rather be? A ALIVE traitor? Or...a dead loyal Enclave pilot?" The LW asked threateningly while tightening his grip onto the shiskebab.

"Err...the traitor part sounds nice..." The pilot admitted. "You know...vertibird pilots are like garbage among the Enclave...they say we don't fight...they say the pilots are afraid of war. And you know...WE are the people who end up usually saving their asses. And they treat us like...foul garbage. You know what? The Enclave can go fuck themselves. I'll help you." The pilots stated.

"Alright... start teaching...how long will it take?" The LW asked.

"Well...flying vertibirds is actually really simple. So it should only take about 15 minutes." The pilot said.

15 Minutes later...12:45 PM...  
"So...can I take a test lap around the wasteland?" The LW asked wanting to test out his new skill.

"Sure...but if you start messing up I'm grabbing the controls." The Pilot said to the LW getting off of the seat. The LW sat down in the pilot seat and started to fly around the wastes only messing up once or twice.

"Alright...that was pretty good...also...you should put something on the vertibird to make sure the brotherhood of steel won't try to kill you. As...you do now have a Enclave vertibird." The Pilot said.

"Alright...now take off your power armor and weapons...and your holo-tag." The LW said. The Pilot removed his Power Armor, and threw his holo-tag at the LW. The LW was shocked at what he saw the pilot was wearing under the Power Armor. A vault jumpsuit.

"You were from a Vault?" The LW asked shocked.

"Yeah...however Vault 132 was north of the Capital Wasteland and the Enclave stormed it. They made everyone a Enclave. Those who resisted died. Those who ran were shot down. I saw examples of this and I kinda just went with it." The Pilot said.

"Sad story. Do you have any weapons?" The LW said noticing that he didn't throw any weapons in the back of the vertibird.

"No. Remember? I'm a pilot I wasn't trained to use any of those high tech weapons." The pilot said. The LW thought _I bet he doesn't have a single point in the energy weapons skill_.

"So they just throw you in a vertibird weaponless?" The LW asked.

"Yeah. It sucks when the enemies get IN the vertibird. Trust me...you don't wanna get kicked in the face by a super mutant brute while you are trying to get the 'bird to fly." The Pilot said. "That must of sucked." The LW replied. The LW picked up the Pilot's holo-tag and read it.

"You're name is Larry?" The LW asked.

"Yeah...but now I get to choose what my new name is..." The pilot said.

"What do you mean?" The LW asked.

"Well. That holo-tag was the only thing that ever said my name. Of course there were the Vault 132 records but...the Enclave mostly burned all of it. My record was stored inside Raven Rock and...you know. That place is LONG gone. I saw the explosion while transporting a squad to a brotherhood of steel outpost. So you know...that little holo tag is the only piece of my identity. Meaning I can make my name and past to be what I want it to be." Larry said. "In fact...Megaton might give me a house because of me being like you..." Larry said.

"What do you mean?" The LW asked.

"Well. I'm in a vault suit...and I'm entering Megaton as a new wastelander. Just like you did." Larry said. _Oh yeah._ The LW remembered when he was a newcomer to Megaton. "Well. Will you fly me to Megaton?" Larry asked.

"Yeah. I'll fly you to Megaton." The LW said.

"Oh wait..." Larry said out-loud as he looked at his power armor. Larry walked over to his power armor and pulled out a card from its right pocket. "Here. These are the coordinates for the Enclave base that I was supposed to take the troops back to...I think you can slide the card into your pip-boy. A marker should appear on your pip-boy's map...at least I think you can." Larry said unsure.

"Don't you have a pip-boy considering you were from a vault?" The LW asked noticing the unsureness in Larry's voice.

"The Enclave raided the Vault a day before my tenth birthday...which means I never got one." Larry said sadly. "But...it never really mattered because there was always a map on the vertibird's controls..." Larry continued.

"Hm...that's some bad luck." The LW commented. "Well. Lets go to Megaton. I gotta get my crew and fly towards this base." The LW said.

After a quick trip to Megaton...12:54 PM.  
"Vertibird!" Fawkes yelled as he saw a vertibird flying towards Megaton.

"No two vertibirds!" Jericho corrected.

"Get ready!" Tod screamed. One landed outside of Megaton one flew over Megaton. "Jericho! You stay here and deal with this one and me and Tod will go and take care of the one hovering over the town." Fawkes said running inside of the town with Tod.

"Oh great thanks." Jericho yelled back sarcastically. The vertibird's doors opened and the LW and Larry came out of it.

"The LW? How did you...you know what never mind...we gotta go take care of the other vertibird!" Jericho said running inside of Megaton.

"Hmm...better get my tesla cannon warmed up..." The LW said pulling out his tesla cannon.

"WAGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!" Larry screamed randomly.

"What?" The LW asked confused.

"Its just...that...seeing what that has done to other vertibirds...and I'm a vertibird PILOT...well was. I've developed a tesla cannon phobia." Larry said shaking while looking at the cannon.

"Ha...that's hilarious. But it would be something you should be afraid of in that line of work. Anyways...lets go." The LW said running in Megaton.

"Be careful where you aim that..." Larry said walking slowly towards Megaton.

1:00 In Megaton.  
The LW's mouth dropped at seeing the vertibird. It must of been TWICE the size of a normal vertibird.

"Oh yeah sure give everyone else a vertibird x2 prototype...don't give me one its alright..." Larry mumbled.

"Vertibird x2 prototype?" The LW repeated unsure what he had heard.

"The Enclave is making a new type of a vertibird...stronger, more defense...and more tesla cannon resistant...thats what that mark is..." Larry said pointing at the "II" mark.

"Well...I'll..." The LW was unsure what to do. "...fuck." The LW grunted loudly. Fawkes was trying to shoot at it but the vertibird dodged the laser shots.

"Dammit. Its too quick. And too strong." Fawkes complained. The vertibird's side door opened and Enclave jumped out wearing different power armor.

"Hellfire troops." The LW said out-loud. Then one huge Enclave hellfire troop jumped out.

"GODDAMN! Hes almost Fawkes' size!" Jericho yelled.

"Continue the plan. I'll deal with these ass-wipes." The huge hellfire trooper said as he pulled out his heavy incinerator.

"These guys make Tesla troops look like wimps." Larry stated. Then something popped out of the vertibird x2. "WHAT THE FUCK X2's HAVE ATTACHED MINI-GUNS TOO???!? THE ENCLAVE FUCKING SCREWED ME!" Larry said outraged while jumping behind a building for cover. As the mini-guns started to fire from the vertibird everyone ran behind buildings.

"Fuck! fuck! fuck!" Jericho screamed as he had to run up the hill to get behind cover while ducking and evading mini-gun fire.

"Shit shit shit. Those bastards could be setting the whole town on fire or even planting a fucking bomb and we can't do anything because of that goddamn vertibird x2." The LW yelled. "It might be tesla cannon resistant...but I'll prove that it isn't immune." The LW said grabbing his tesla cannon and running out in the open.

"Well. Because he's distracting that lets go find those fire bitches." Jericho said running to the left path of Megaton behind the buildings, Fawkes followed him, Larry stayed behind the cover because he didn't even have a weapon. The LW shot a tesla bolt at the vertibird. Like Larry said the vertibird didn't blow up like the other weaker ones. He quickly ran behind cover while reloading the cannon.

However this didn't help because the vertibird flew back up into the sky and got to a spot where it could shoot at the LW who was hiding behind cover. The LW saw this and quickly ran out of Megaton even if he couldn't blow it up he wouldn't let it kill his friends without killing him.

"Come on hellfire troops...where are you..." Jericho whispered. He saw them near the LW's house and they were crouching near the door placing something. "Fucking knew it. They putting a bomb at the LW's house. So predictable..." Jericho whispered. Fawkes had caught up with Jericho and started shooting at the crouching hellfire troops. They all scattered and ran out into different parts of Megaton. The LW was running for his life as the Vertibird x2 was chasing him and shooting him. The LW saw a rock, and rolled behind of it to get a shot at the x2. He shot the x2 with the tesla cannon. The shot had more effect than the first he had shot at it. The vertibird now had more trouble staying in the air. The vertibird started to get lower and lower. The LW started running again and reloading and evading the mini-gun shots. He turned around again while running and shot the vertibird again. Not only did the vertibird lower but the mini-guns fell off because of being partially hit. However to the LW's dismay the vertibird revealed gatling lasers. The LW had to run faster. Faster than even the LW had ever ran before. He then reloaded the cannon again and turned around and shot the vertibird one more time and the vertibird's rotors were hit.

The vertibird could not stay up in the sky and instead was dropping from the sky like a stone. And the stone...was falling towards the LW. When the LW noticed this he started to run even faster than he was before. But a rotor flew off the vertibird and started swinging through the air towards the LW. Being afraid of being decapitated he quickly hit the ground. The rotor flew past him and suddenly stopped. The LW slowly looked up to see a super mutant cut in half. In a way...he was relieved. But in another way he was sad and depressed because when he got up he saw about 20 more super mutants looking shocked and very angry.

"BROTHEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" One of the super mutant masters screamed into the air. The LW thought for a second or so and all he thought of was one word.

"Fuck."

The LW quickly reached for a gun out of his bag but he found nothing. Then he remembered...

Flashback.  
When the vertibird started to home in on the LW he quickly dropped his bag...and ran outside of Megaton. Leaving the bag all the way back in Megaton.

The LW then only could say two words.

"Double fuck." Then he started to run for his life as the tesla cannon was out of ammo. The horde of super mutants quickly followed him.

Back at Megaton...  
The hellfire troops had planted a bomb at the LW's house. Tod was disarming it, Fawkes was searching for the big hellfire troop, and Jericho was looking for the normal sized ones.

"Come on you super mutant fuck!" The huge hellfire soldier screamed at Fawkes. Fawkes looked at him for a second. Then he tightened his grip on to the gatling laser and shot at him. However he just pulled out his heavy incinerator and shot fire balls at Fawkes. But when the troop had to refuel the incinerator Fawkes ran up to him and punched him so hard his helmet dented.

"!!!!" He screamed and removed his helmet and hit Fawkes with it hard enough that Fawkes actually was hurt from it. Fawkes wiped the blood from his mouth and looked at the soldier and almost shat in his/her ripped old vault 87 jumpsuit. The soldier wasn't a soldier at all. It was a super mutant. _How? I thought...I was the only meta human._ Fawkes thought.

"Damn you super mutant fuck! I'll kill you...I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" The other meta human screamed.

"You don't have to do this." Fawkes said.

"Wh...how did...no...there can't be another...who are you?" The startled Meta Human asked.

"My name...is Fawkes. Yours? And where are you from? And...how are you like me? And WHY are you with the Enclave?" Fawkes questioned.

"My name...is...I...don't know...I don't know where I'm from how I'm not like...the others...and...I've just always been with the Enclave." The other meta human said still startled from finding another like him/her. "...I still can't believe...that there are more meta humans." Fawkes said still shocked.

Near Moriarty's...  
Jericho was taking a breath.

"Argh...I could of swore I saw one run by here..." He said out of breath. He looked at the bathroom's door it was halfway open.

"Got you now..." Jericho said as he ran to the bathroom. But he didn't go in...in fact he thought of something else. _Why don't I just throw a grenade in? It should kill or weaken whoever's in there._ Jericho thought as he pulled out a grenade. He pulled out the pin and threw it in.

"What was that sound?" A voice asked. "Wait...OH GOD!!!!" The voice screamed. A explosion was heard and then Jericho went in. "Wagh...my legs...my ONCE BEAUTIFUL LEGS!!!" Stockholm screamed as he was the one who was in the bathroom and now he was on the ground with no legs.

"Oh shit...I blew Stockholm's legs off!!!" Jericho yelled in surprise.

"YOU THINK??? Oh god...there still twitching...wagghhhhhhhhhh..." Stockholm cried.

"Shit..." Jericho said out loud.

"Can't someone try to sleep in a bathroom in peace? Wagh..." Stockholm cried.

"Err...this might be a bad time but...uh...I'm the reason why your platform went up into radioactive flames..." Jericho said scratching the back of his neck.

"You...you what? FIRST YOU TAKE MY FUCKING HOME AND NOW YOU TAKE MY FUCKING LEGS??? YOUR A FUCKING DOUCHE-BAG YOU KNOW THAT??? Oh god...my legs...wagh." Stockholm cried. "Errr...I'll carry you to the clinic if you wan..." Jericho was about to continue but he heard someone run outside and he dashed out of the bathroom.

"OH COME ON YOU SON OF A..."

Back outside of the bathroom...  
"BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Stockholm screamed from the bathroom. However Jericho ignored him and ran towards the darting hellfire trooper. Jericho tackled the trooper, turned him over, ripped off his helmet and beat him with it over and over again until blood splattered everywhere.

"Alright time to find the other t...wait whats that noise?" Jericho asked noticing what sounded like a stampede.

Outside of Megaton...  
"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! ULTRA FUCK!" The LW screamed as he tried to outrun the swarm of super mutants chasing him. The LW ran inside of Megaton and closed the doors and held them hoping that they would give up. But no they didn't in fact...they all charged the door at the same time which not only opened the doors but threw the LW all the way to the dormant nuke. "Grah...damn...they are strong when they are in a group..." The LW grunted as he got up. The super mutants were still running towards the LW. The LW ran up the stairs to where Moriarty's is and saw Jericho chasing someone. He quickly started running after Jericho.

Back at the LW's house...  
"FUCK FUCK FUCK! Which wire?!? The blue? The green? The red? The black??? SINCE WHEN WAS THERE A FUCKING BLACK WIRE??? I CANT FUCKING CONCENTRATE WITH ALL THE FUCKING SOUND!!!" Tod screamed as he picked up the bomb that read "0:10 seconds left" and threw it all the way in front of the stairs that led up to where Moriarty's was. "Oh shit...probably shouldn't have done that..." Tod said regretting what he had just done.

Back where the super mutant horde was...  
They were running up the stairs that led to Megaton chasing the LW. When they had reached the top where Moriarty's was the bomb time read "0:02 seconds left". The super mutant horde stopped and looked at it and one of them said.

"What is shiny thing?" The super mutant asked pointing to the bomb. "0:00 seconds left"

A huge explosion was heard across Megaton and outside of it from miles to come...  
"HOLY SHIT!" The LW said as he stopped and looked at the explosion. "GOOD JOB TOD!" The LW yelled from where he was standing.

"THANK YOU! I GUESS." Tod yelled back.

"Wow look at all those super mutant parts fly..." The Meta Human said.

"Damn that was neat." Fawkes commented.

"GODDAMN! THAT WAS GREAT!" Jericho yelled, standing in front of a hellfire trooper who was now on the ground.

"You sick bastard...you removed by power armor, broke my ligaments...and INSULTED MY MOTHER! Why must you be so evil???" The soldier cried in pain.

"Shhh...its time for sleep now..." Jericho whispered as he grabbed the soldier's head and suffocated him.

"Mphhh. MPHHHHHHHH!!!!! Mphhh..." The soldier's muffled voice was heard until a minute later when he died because of no air. Back at the explosion site. One super mutant was still alive...barely he limped to where Tod was standing...coughed up some blood and held up what was left of his middle finger and then fell to the ground and died.

"Oh god...I think I'm gonna be sick..." Tod said holding his stomach as all he could smell was blood, and puke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**So ends the tale...of Chapter 3. Told ya I would get it done Thursday. Now...please...review...this...STORY. Please? I'm taking a break from story writing for a week or so...so...yeah. I mean I've posted 3 chapters that were over 5000 words long in a span of two weeks...I gotta sleep sometime. :P.**

_~TheGamerGod333_


	4. The Chaos Has Only Begun

**Chapter 4 The Chaos Just Now Begins...**

"Heh...didn't know super mutants had the brains to flip someone off..." Jericho laughed as he was chasing the last hellfire trooper. The trooper was almost near where the other meta-human and Fawkes were standing. The hellfire trooper cried to the meta-human thinking he was going to help him but he only threw him against the wall. The hellfire trooper grunted and let out a cry as he saw Jericho was almost to where they were.

"Pant...come on you." Jericho said out of breath picking up the trooper and walking back towards the bathroom.

"So...you think you will join us being that we are the only 2 known meta-humans?" Fawkes asked after watching Jericho drag the screaming trooper.

"I would but...I'm guessing that you guys aren't too friendly around the Enclave...and they have been my only family since...I woke up." The meta-human said.

"Woke up?" Fawkes asked curious about the Meta Human's story.

"Well...it wasn't after I was transformed into...you know...it was in the wasteland near a memorial...I was on the ground and I heard mass amounts of gun fire and explosions and that was when I saw that I was in the middle of the battle between the brotherhood of steel and the enclave for Project Purity." The Meta Human said shuddering at the thoughts of what he saw that day. "I don't know why I was on the ground...maybe it was because of one of the robot's shots...I just don't know...but after I woke up I could string full sentences together...then I saw that the Enclave were struggling..." The Meta Human said.

"The fucking robot killed almost all of them. The robot shot a shot at me and some Enclave soldier jumped in the way pushing me away from the shot. I don't know why he did it. I was a super mutant to them...why would a Enclave soldier sacrifice his life for a super mutant? All I know is that afterward I became angry. Not super mutant angry...revenge angry. The man who had saved me from turning into super mutant guts on a battlefield was dead." The Meta-Human said. "I then preceded to take the soldier's weapons and I killed fifteen brotherhood of steel knights and paladins and of course evading the robot's shots." The Meta Human continued. "After the retreat...the soldiers who were still alive and that saw me killed the Brotherhood of Steel knights and paladins swore me into the Enclave of course...some of the soldiers were not...too happy about accepting a super mutant into their ranks...until I spoke in full sentences to them...then they said that I could fight with them as long as I always had power armor on hiding the fact that I was a super...no...meta human." The Meta Human said. "I cannot join with you because of my loyalty to the Enclave for saving my life...however...I can't go back to the Enclave either...because my secret has been revealed..." The Meta Human said looking at the dented Enclave super-sized power armor that was on the ground.

"Can I at least know the name of the only other Meta Human that is in the Capital Wasteland and not dead?" Fawkes asked remembering what had happened to the Meta Human named Uncle Leo. _Poor bastard. The brotherhood of steel saw him and opened fire. He couldn't even finish saying hello. All he could spit out was "Hell". Kinda sucks for him._ Fawkes further thought.

"My name...my name is...Meiyo." The Meta Human said.

"Meiyo?" Fawkes asked never hearing that type of name before.

"Meiyo was a part of a language that was native to a different country before the bombs hit...I found a book shortly after I joined the Enclave and it said on the cover the warrior's virtues...and Meiyo was in it...and the translation of it in the book was...honor. Above it...it said something else but it was faded...the only thing I could make out of it was...Jap...it was possibly the name of the language Meiyo was from." Meiyo explained.

"You thought it was a fitting name for what you have been through...and you wanted to serve the Enclave to repay your debt to them." Fawkes thought.

"Yeah...well...I gotta go and find where somewhere that I'm needed. The Enclave means nothing to me anymore as I've paid my debt to them. See ya Fawkes...and have a good life and follow the values of virtue. Especially Meiyo." Meiyo said starting to walk away towards the gate of Megaton while dropping the Enclave power armor he had wore so long. But just then another vertibird was flying over Megaton but before it could drop anymore troops the LW had fired his tesla cannon at it. One of the Vertibird's wings went out and spiraled out of control away from Megaton towards the northwest of Megaton. For a minute...Megaton and the area around it was silent...and then a huge explosion was heard followed by screaming. The LW walked towards where Fawkes was standing still astounded that there was another Meta Human out there.

"So...you think any of them survived?" The LW asked looking at the column of smoke rising from the northwest.

"Possibly...I doubt it though..." Fawkes answered his mind on something else.

"Well...I think the firefight is over...maybe we should go check the area around Megaton just to make sure there isn't..." The LW stopped dead becoming silent as he heard several vertibirds pass by towards the northwest. And several more going towards the D.C. Ruins.

"Maybe we should rest for a while...as if we go after them right now we will be too tired to hold up a gun..." Fawkes said. However the LW thought of something. Why are vertibirds going towards northwest of here? _There isn't anything out there but Vault 101 and a vertibird crash somewhere...but...by the time they reach them they would probably bleed out...and Amata wouldn't open the door for a group of soldiers with guns...that would be retarded._ The LW thought.

"Yeah...lets rest and then we will go...oh and we can probably tell all the citizens that it is safe now..." The LW said.

"WWWWWAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHH!" A scream was heard from the bathroom. The LW and Fawkes walked to the bathroom opening the door.

"Jericho?" The LW asked before entering the bathroom.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Another yell was heard from inside the bathroom. Fawkes and the LW slowly entered having their guns out only to be splattered in blood when Jericho smashed the hellfire trooper's head open with a baseball bat that he had with him.

"Bastard...he fucking bit me." Jericho complained rubbing his hand on his armor.

"Oh. I thought you were actually in trouble and not getting bit by a rabid Enclave Hellfire trooper..." The LW remarked.

"Ha ha very funny...now can we go rest and eat something? I'm tired..." Jericho further complained.

"Well theres some food right there on the ground..." Fawkes said looking at the trooper's body.

"Another fucking raider joke? I wasn't a cannibal you know..." Jericho said with a angry tone in his voice.

"Sure...thats what all post raiders say..." Fawkes said poking at Jericho's anger.

"LOOK I'M FUCKING SURE THAT A SUPER MUTANT HAS EATEN SOMEONE BEFORE TOO!" Jericho yelled with anger. Fawkes began to shake continuously with anger.

"Err...Jericho..." The LW said cautiously as he saw Fawkes unable to stop shaking.

"You will one day pay for all of the shit you give me Jericho." Fawkes said after he punched the mirror to release some of the pent up anger.

"Heh...I doubt it. I mean how am I going to pay for all the shit I give you? I mean that mound has grown over the last few days into a fucking mountain." Jericho continued to talk while Fawkes and the LW walked away from the bathroom. A minute later Jericho finally realized they had left him inside the bathroom.

"You fuckers..." Jericho said walking out of the bathroom.

Inside the LW's house After the LW had went around and told everyone that they were all safe and all of the Enclave were dealt with...and Jericho had caught up with them...3:00 PM.  
"So...some vertibirds flew northwest...and some flew towards the ruins of DC...so what are we gonna do?" Jericho asked.

"I think me and Fawkes will go towards the ruins..." The LW said eating bloatfly meat and looking at his pip-boy. "I think I will turn on Galaxy Radio to see if we were mentioned..." The LW said hitting things on his pip-boy until some music turned on. After a song the voice that the whole capital wasteland knew was heard began to talk about the recent happenings and then his voice became more serious and talked about Megaton's defense and how the LW and his crew fought off a Entire squad of Enclave.

"Now as always children...don't feed the yao..." Three Dog was about to continue until the sound of vertibirds were heard and then the sound of gunfire. Everyone looked at each other in shock.

"We gotta go to Galaxy Radio! Three Dog can't di..." The LW was about to continue but then he saw another signal pop-up onto his pip-boy named Vault 101 Emergency Signal.

"What...the...fuck...?" The LW said seeing the signal. He walked to his room and hit play on the pip-boy. Static was heard for a minute or so...but then the robotic voice was heard however it sounded like it was damaged.

"Va...vau...*crackle*...lt...1...0...1...emer...gency...si...gnal..." The robot voice crackled.

"If...you're still...out there...agh...please...come and help...wagh...the door...is gone...they blew it up...wagh...*crackle*... please if you are still out...there and you are listening to this...I was just trying to do the best thing for the Vault when I banished you...I'm sorry now that I think about it but that being in the past...please come and sav...NO! AGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The voice on the signal screamed and cried.

"Amata..." The LW muttered to himself shedding a tear. Then the signal started to crackle even worse and then Amata screamed the LW's real name several times and then silence was heard. The LW shut the signal off on his pip-boy. He then grabbed his guns and his equipment and run out of his house yelling at the others. "GO TO THE VERTIBIRD AND GET TO GALAXY RADIO! TOD SHOULD KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT FLYING IT!" The LW yelled as he rushed out the door.

"Well...I guess we're on our own..." Fawkes said.

"Yeah...lets go get Tod and get to Galaxy Radio." Jericho said finishing off his noodles and getting up.

A minute later inside the vertibird.  
"Are you sure you know how to fly this???" Fawkes yelled trying to drown out the sound of the chopper.

"YEAH. Russ was teaching me when I was a kid. I never got down the landing on rough ground part down but other than that I am pretty good." Tod yelled back from the pilot seat.

"Oh great most of the Capital Wasteland's ground is rough..." Jericho commented.

"Oh don't worry...we'll be fine...but be ready just in case." Tod was about to get the bird in the air until someone else entered the vertibird. It was Larry and he was signaling Tod to get out of the pilot seat.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to find something else to do than flying a vertibird and getting shot at." Jericho remarked.

"The only thing I know how to do is fly a vertibird so get up Tod." Larry said.

"Agh fine. Its not like we can't survive a fall from a vertibird in the air...I mean the LW did it..." Tod complained getting up and walking towards the back of the bird.

"Yeah but he's the LW...and Larry please for the love of GOD please fly this vertibird rather than Tod flying it." Fawkes begged.

"OH COME ON! I'm not that bad..." Tod groaned.

"Tod I've seen your vertibird training day file. You KNOW what happened that day." Larry said.

"Argh..." Tod groaned even more putting his head down. Larry then made the bird pick up into the air and started to fly towards the ruins.

Near Vault 101...

The LW was running at full speed to Vault 101 but he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw that the wooden door was on fire.

"Fuck...fuck...FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The LW screamed into the air. He noticed that there was a burning crashed vertibird a little bit away from Vault 101. And then a perfectly fine vertibird that was parked near the gate of Vault 101. The LW remembered all of the people who were in the vault and took a deep breath. Then he rushed towards the door and smashed through it quickly getting up away from the flames. The gate was missing from where it was...but how? What could of made it explode? He then realized that he was getting irradiated because of the sound of his meter going off. Then the LW realized that they had used mini-nukes. With enough mini-nukes even a vault door would have no chance of not getting blown to pieces. The LW was about to continue into the vault but then he saw the Enclave start walking towards him and he quickly hid himself behind a rock. He then wondered how many vault dwellers they had killed and if that he should attack them or let them pass...

**_End of Chapter 4 The Chaos Just Now Begins..._**

_______________________________________________________________________________________  
**So...now that I give you early chapter...you will review now right? RIGHT? Or have you just been ignoring these little author footnotes? Fine. I see how it is. I'm not gonna start on another chapter until 2 more DIFFERENT people review. I know I'm going low here but I want people to start reviewing. _ End author note.**

_~_


	5. The LW's HomeComing

**_Chapter 5 The LW's Homecoming_**

The LW watched as they walked with pride as they had killed the remains of the real LW.

"Ha...wait until he sees what we did to the people..." One soldier of the two laughed.

"Yeah...a raider wouldn't do some of the stuff we did..." The other soldier laughed. _These scum of the wasteland do not deserve to live...but I shouldn't kill them because I would be the same as them._ The LW thought. _I'll make them want to die and then leave them in the middle of the wasteland...you'll pay you enclave scourge._ The LW further thought. He then ran out screaming and knocked both of them on their asses, hit their legs so hard that they couldn't move even stand up, and pulled them into the Vault kicking and screaming.

"L...look man...I didn't want to do it...I had to do it...you won't kill me...YOU CAN'T KILL ME!" The startled soldier screamed.

"Sigh...he's already going into the five stages..." The other calmer soldier said.

"Five stages?" The LW asked never hearing of them, still holding onto the soldiers dragging them into the vault.

"Well...the five stages are the things you experience before death...supposedly...as you can see...my comrade is already in the first stage... Denial." The calm soldier said looking at his panicking screaming friend.

"AAARGGHHHH! YOU WON'T KILL ME IF I KILL YOU FIRST!" The panicking soldier stopped and screamed as he reached for his rifle and tried to beat the LW with it. The soldier got his rifle out but when he tried to swing it at the LW he threw him against the cold metal vault wall.

"Anger." The calm soldier said still on the ground hurt from the hit in the cave.

"Argh...son of a bitch..." The angry soldier grunted. The LW grabbed the now fast talking enclave soldier that was now on the ground against a wall. "Say LW? Can we maybe work out a deal here? I have a list of all the bases for the Enclave...I'll give them to you if you please let me live..." The soldier tried to negotiate with the LW.

3:13 PM in the Vault...  
"For one...your on the bargaining stage already? ...for two...are you fucking stupid? You are going to give the LW the map with all the bases on it...and let me remind you...HE'S THE FUCKING LW...and for three...I noticed you didn't ask him to spare my life...jackass..." The calm soldier said.

"YOUR LIFE FUCKING LOSS ALL IMPORTANCE TO ME WHEN WE WERE BEAT UP IN THAT FUCKING CAVE BY THE FUCKING LW!" The angry one screamed as the LW walked up the stairs that were in front of where the vault 101 gate used to be.

"Oh shit did you leave that there?" The calm soldier whispered on the ground to the angry soldier.

"You told me to!" The angry soldier rebutted.

"I was kidding when I said to leave that at the top of the stairs..." The calm soldier further argued.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THIS????!?" The LW was heard screaming.

"Shit shit shit. I had so much left to do...wagh..." The once angry soldier cried.

"Depression...really Tim? You're going through the stages that fast? I mean I know I'm not going to die...oh shit now I'm going through denial..." The once calm soldier said. The LW had came back down with something. He was holding a chair with a vault dweller tied to it and he had his eyes ripped out and "The Lone Wanderer Sucks" was carved into his face.

"Who...dun it?" The LW asked putting down the chair loudly.

"Well...I...SAW TIM DO IT!" The calmer soldier said pointing at the sobbing soldier.

"DAMN IT JIM! Waghhhh...Jim moved it..." Tim cried.

"I SWEAR TO GOD! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU AND EAT YOUR FUCKING ENTRAILS!!!!! Anger...wragh...hahahahaha..." Jim laughed insanely.

"I think he might of snapped..." Tim took a break from crying to say.

"Ahahaha...everyone else is inferior...I...am...GOD." Jim screamed.

"Err...you can do anything you want with me but...can you gun down my now insane friend? Please...?" Tim asked the LW looking at his friend laughing crazily.

3:16 PM...  
"SO TIM YOU WANNA PHASE ME OUT HUH?? BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT GOD??!?" Jim laughed crazily. "I'LL END ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jim screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Don't do anything you'll regret Jim..." The LW said. "All I wanted was to live. A NORMAL LIFE IN MY FUCKING VAULT! But no...no no no...the Enclave had to storm it. And kill and recruit everyone...I saw my family get burned alive...AHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!" Jim laughed crazily.

"He must have remembered it because of the storming Vault 101 thing..." Tim said still on the ground starting to feel his legs again.

"I blocked it out for so many years...but then...a almost-death experience brought all the lies...the secrets...back to the surface again...I had just turned 10 years old...the overseer had just gave me my pip-boy...and then I talk to my friend for one second...then...I hear screaming...I hear the Vault door...of Vault 132...to roll open...others must have heard this as well because they all flipped out crying screaming...rioting...I don't know how they rioted in a vault...then the hellfire troopers came in...burning everything...my parents refused to fight for them...so they were...set on fire...alive." Jim's eye twitched as he remembered the story out-loud. _So there were more of them...I should tell him that he isn't the only one who is scarred from that event...as Larry was from that same vault._ The LW thought remembering how Larry said he was from Vault 132.

3:21 PM...  
Tim had regained feeling in his legs. Tim had seen Jim pulling out something of his pocket still on the ground. It was a grenade. Tim ran over, now being able to move again, and smacked the grenade into the cave. A explosion was heard everyone ducked except for Jim. He was still on the ground with his eye twitching.

"I may not be able to kill myself...but at least I will doom the one thing I hate the most. The Enclave. Here...LW...this is a chip that contains the location of their supply base...it is heavily guarded...destroying that place...will wound the evil wolf...that is the Enclave. I hate that wolf...as it ate my family." Jim said handing over the chip to the LW.

"You know...I still have to kill you for being Enclave and all that." The LW said grimly.

"Fine. Go ahead." Jim said kneeling on the ground.

"I've grown tired of living anyways." Jim further stated.

"...You can go free." The LW said.

"WHAT? WHAT ABOUT ME??!?" Tim cried.

"Thanks...LW...I'm going to re-block those memories out and go start a new life..." Jim said walking out shedding his power armor. A blackened, burned, and ripped Vault 132 jumpsuit was revealed after he had dropped his power armor.

"You...get to die." The LW looked at Tim and then the dead vault dweller.

"I guess...I guess its my time..." Tim said grimly. The LW was sure that he heard Jim say something before he walked outside of the cave. "Acceptance." The LW walked closer to Tim and laughed as he thought of a way to kill him.

3:27 PM  
"So how are we going to do this?" Tim asked putting his head down calmly. The LW pulled out his laser pistol and aimed for Tim's legs. Tim immediatly jumped at the sight of the laser pistol but the LW quickly shot his legs. Tim couldn't stand anymore, couldn't even kneel anymore so he fumbled onto the ground in agony. The LW aimed his laser pistol at Tim's head but then put his gun away.

"You know what? I'm not going to be the one who kills you..." The LW said.

"Wha...what?" Tim asked still in pain because of the shots to the legs to prevent him from moving.

"I don't want your filthy blood on my hands...I have a idea...on how we are going to end your life..." The LW said dragging Tim by one of his injured legs. Tim screamed so loud that he felt like his throat had exploded but he didn't care. He just didn't want to be the next Enclave the LW had added to his list of killed. So he kept screaming and trying to hold on to anything he could grab but his efforts were futile. Eventually the LW had pulled Tim outside as he was still screaming. The LW looked at the vertibird and grinned. He dragged Tim towards the Vertibird and noticed something was in Tim's Power Armor's pocket.

"What's that? In your left pocket?" The LW asked raising his laser pistol in defense again.

"Its...just...my cre...dit card..." Tim blatlantly lied.

"You think I was born yesterday you smart ass? What is in that pocket? And I'm going to give you one last chance." The LW said.

"...the vertibird's keycard...the pilot gave me it just to make sure that if you came in...and killed all of us and if I was still alive...that I would fly the survivors to safety...because a group of radscorpions attacked and claimed the pilot's life...with a gun he would of survived...but the Enclave's rules are that a pilot can't hold a weapon during a flight mission..." Tim said grimly.

3:34 PM...in front of the vertibird.  
"Give it here." The LW said slowly still holding his pistol. Tim slowly handed the key card over to the LW watching his pistol as well. But just when the LW had a hold of the key card the LW had shot Tim in the shoulder.

"What...was that...for???" Tim cried on the ground in more pain.

"Because you are a Enclave...and you lied." The LW said as he picked Tim up off of the ground. This only agitated Tim's wounds and because of this he screamed even more. The LW opened the side door of the vertibird and threw Tim in forcefully and slammed the door shut and got on the pilot side. He got into the vertibird and all he heard was screaming from the back. As apparently one of the radscorpions had survived and was somehow locked into the vertibird and it was in the back where Tim was. The LW went into the back section of the vertibird, opened the door, and threw the radscorpion out. The LW started flying towards the North-West, they landed somewhere northwest of Paradise Falls.

3:50 PM...near a cliff like location and near a cave.  
The LW landed the vertibird. Picked up Tim from the back of it and got out of the 'bird.

"It smells...like...blood, and organs, and remains..." Tim said as he was getting used to the high amount of pain he was always feeling up to this point.

"It gets worse on the inside..." The LW said.

"You...You've been here before I'm guessing?" Tim said grunting while blocking out the pain he was feeling.

"Yeah...you could say that...and actually man...I'm feeling bad for you right now..." The LW said reaching where the entrance to the cave was.

"What...what do you mean???" Tim asked afraid as the smell of the blood and the organs and the gore intensified with every step.

"...Welcome...to the Death Claw Sanctuary..." The LW said after he threw Tim onto the ground and brought out his assault rifle and started firing in the air.

"THE DEATH CLAW SANCTUARY???!? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY??? STOP FUCKING SHOOTING THE AIR OR IT WILL..." Tim stopped talking as the growling and clawing of the walls was heard. Tim looked behind him where the LW was standing. And he was gone. Long gone.

3:53 PM...in the vertibird...  
The LW was already starting the 'bird. But he paused as he saw Tim run to the door screaming.

"How the hell was he able to run here? I thought I shot him in his legs good enough..." The LW said to himself in the vertibird.

"PLEASE OPEN UP! I'M BEGGING YOU!!" Tim screamed and cried as he heard the approach of deathclaws near.

"Please...I can't describe the amount of pain I'm feeling right now...if it wasn't for the adrenaline and the fear of being eaten by a bunch of fucking deathclaws I'd still be back there...please...if you still have a soul LET ME IN FOR FUCK SAKE!" Tim screamed as the deathclaws were heard closer.

"My soul died when I saw what you did to my home. My remnant...of a home...and thanks to you...all my once friends are dead. You can go to hell like every other Enclave that I've killed." The LW sternly said as he opened the door and hit Tim so hard with the door he was flung back onto the ground.

"ARRRGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! You'll PAYYYYY!!!!!!" Tim screamed as he saw deathclaws in front of him. The deathclaws went on a rampage when they saw that Tim was just laying there unable to do anything. The LW thought sometime during this rampage one of the deathclaws smiled. All that was heard outside was the sound of claws cutting through flesh, meat, and bone. The deathclaws walked away with pieces of flesh, meat, limbs, and a part of Tim's organs. All that was left of Tim was a pile of blood. The LW then started the vertibird as he saw some of the deathclaws who hadn't gotten a piece of Tim eye the LW. However his efforts were in vain. The deathclaws clawed through the door...literally. But the LW had the vertibird in the air already and the deathclaws were hanging on by having their claws through the door.

4:00 PM...in the sky above the deathclaw sanctuary...  
The LW was starting to do something he hadn't done since he had left the vault. Panic. _Ok. Ok. Ok. Ok. Two deathclaws are hanging onto the vertibird by having their claws into the actual vertibird...what to do? what to do? Uhh._ The LW tried to think while making sure the vertibird stayed in the air even with the extra weight on the one side. Just then the LW saw a claw emerge through the window. _I have to kill them...but...if I leave the controls...this vertibird will flip over...and crash...and my stuff is over there...and I can't reach it without getting up._ The LW thought. But the LW dismissed these thoughts as he saw the claw getting higher and higher. The LW was trying to drag his bag of weapons towards him with his foot. Eventually he suceeded right when the deathclaw had finally reached the window and was about to bust in. The LW grabbed his assault rifle and shot right through the deathclaw's face. The deathclaw flew backwards and so did the other because it was partially holding onto the other deathclaw. They struggled in the air while they fell flinging their arms and legs everywhere until they hit the ground in front of the sanctuary. Blood was splattered. And to the LW's disgust the other deathclaws that hadn't gotten their fill ate the remains of their fallen bretheren. The LW felt like he was about to throw up. But he flew back towards Vault 101...because he needed to see if there was two people still alive...

Earlier...at 3:04 PM when Fawkes and the others were heading towards GNR...  
Larry flew the vertibird like a veteran across the wasteland dodging and zipping away from fire from hostile forces like some super mutants or some raiders. Tod was in the back looking down with jealousy. He wanted to be a pilot but yet he was denied because of that day when he first took flight with a vertibird as a test to transport four Enclave soldiers from one base to another. It wasn't his fault that some of the parts slid out of place of the vertibird it was the mechanic's fault and he knew this as the mechanic never did like Tod. Tod then begins to remember that day and when the parts malfunctioned.

Flashback...  
"Keep it steady Tod." A soldier who was sitting in the back of the vertibird yelled.

"Yeah we don't want to crash before we even make it halfway to the finish point..." The second soldier said.

"..." The third soldier kept quiet and said nothing but just looked at the floor the whole time. The fourth soldier was laughing at the first two's remarks and was trying to get the third to say something. Tod was ignoring all of this until he noticed some beeping sounds.

"I hate my life." The third muttered when he heard the beeping.

"HOLY SHIT MORON FINALLY SAID SOMETHING!" The fourth soldier blurted out because of never hearing the third soldier talk until that moment.

"What is that Tod did you fuck up already?" The first yelled to Tod.

"He probably did fuck up being a slave recruit and all..." The second muttered.

"What the fuck? It says some part is missing..." Tod said to himself.

"Oh thats just fucking great..." All of them but the third soldier and Tod said. However Tod began to hear it the sparks and the grinding. Parts of the vertibird were coming unloose.

"The mechanic said he tightened the vertibird up!" Tod yelled.

"We will rain from the sky like fire..." The third soldier muttered. The fourth just stared at the third trying to digest what he was saying. But just then the beeping sounds intensified and the vertibird began to show cracks on the sides and smoke.

"FUCK! THE VERTIBIRD IS COMING APART!!!" The first soldier screamed. But then the structure of the vertibird was ruined and it split into two and they started to "rain from the sky like fire".

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!" The fourth screamed as the back part of the vertibird plunged into the ground. The front part which Tod was in was falling to the ground faster and faster. Then finally it hit the ground and fire rose from the vertibird.

"Agh..." Tod grunted in the wreckage. Just then Tod's vision became darker and darker until it was complete blackness but he could still hear the sparks crackle and the flames roar. But just then he was in a room that was completely made of metal. He saw his parents at the end of this room. Tod shed tears of joy when he saw them and started to stumble towards them. But as closer and closer he got to them the more he hurt.

"TOD!!! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Tod had heard in the room. He wasn't sure what he had heard but he kept running towards his parents. "COME ON!!! TOD WAKE UP!!" Tod further heard but just then the room had faded and his parents were gone. He was back in the wreckage with a soldier pounding on his chest over and over. The soldier was the third one who was in the vertibird and he had survived. Tod stumbled to stand up...but he did. The third soldier helped Tod out of the wreckage. But a second later after they got out of the wreckage a super mutant master smashed the third soldier's head in. The third soldier was dead and his body fell to the ground and meaning that Tod's only support was gone he fell to the ground in pain. The super mutant master laughed and started to drag Tod somewhere. Tod was still alive, still awake, still in the same hell he had wished escape from.

Tod on his back side being dragged somewhere thought of something quickly. He grabbed for something desperately and pulled out his gun. He had remembered that he had smuggled it on the vertibird as he always hated one of the Enclave's rules. _Pilots aren't allowed to have weapons on vertibirds_. Tod had remembered that very rule that he despised. _Well...after today...I don't think I'm gonna be a pilot._ Tod thought. Tod looked into the plasma rifle and only found one energy cell. _Well. I guess I'm just going to have to make the shot count._ Tod thought further as he aimed the plasma rifle at the super mutant and made a sound. The super mutant master hearing a sound spinned his head around long enough for Tod to have a good opportunity. When the super mutant had showed his face Tod had squeezed the trigger shooting the shot right at the super mutant's face. He was sure the super mutant had got hit by the shot he had fired. But the super mutant had ducked down before.

"You foolish human. You now die." The super mutant stated not being able to string full sentences together... well. The super mutant pulled out his chinese assault rifle and aimed at Tod laughing. Tod blinked waiting for the bullets to come his way. But just when he had blinked he heard sniper fire. He opened his eyes up and saw the super mutant master with blood over his face. The sniper shot had hit between the super mutant's eyes. Tod stumbled up still in pain from the wreck. He looked around looking for the sniper that had saved his life. But there was nothing but the windy wasteland. He shrugged then bent down to the super mutant which his knife and carved out the bullet that killed it. When he got the bullet he looked above him and saw a vertibird approach. _They finally got around to the rescue mission? Just now? Bitches._ Tod thought tightening his grip around the sniper bullet so hard until it left a mark in his hand.

"I hope I did well on the test..." Tod said to himself sarcastically.

3:20 PM In the vertibird near the ruins...  
"Tod? Tod?? TOD!" Fawkes yelled at the now staring into blank Tod.

"Huh? What?" Tod asked confused getting snapped out of his flashback.

"We're almost there." Larry said from the pilot seat. The vertibird started to move more as gunfire was coming towards if from all the super mutants.

"Fucking SMs...WHAT THE FUCK DID THAT ONE JUST FIRE A MISSLE AT US???!?" Larry screamed as he moved the vertibird quick to evade the incoming missle. "Alright...just gotta avoid gunfire a little bit more and then...wait...GNR is on fire???" Larry said shocked as he saw smoke rising from where GNR is at.

"This can't be good..." Fawkes said.

"Holy shit...there's Talon Company...Super Mutants...and the fucking Enclave but...why are they all attacking at once???" Jericho said looking outside of the window.

"Well...if we go in there guns blazing...we are risking eveyr Brotherhood Of Steel knight and troops that's in there...and also 3 dog...but if we sneak in...it might be too late...Fawkes what are we going to do?" Tod asked looking out of the window.

"...I've decided what we're going to do..." Fawkes stated.

Later that day...inside Vault 101...again...4:17 PM.  
The LW had came back to the vault and was now back in the cave. But suddenly stopped as he saw that familiar face...one of the two people that he needed to know that were alive. The overseer. He was on the ground panting as he was running from something. But then the overseer looked up to see the face he hated.

"You." Both the overseer and the LW stated at the same time.

"Where's Amata?" The LW immediately asked.

"Last I know...she was hiding...somewhere...maybe in the clinic...but I had to run." The overseer said.

"What do...you mean? You were so protective over her all those years I was in the vault and now you left her in the vault that the Enclave stormed???" The LW said pissed off.

"It wasn't just the Enclave." The overseer said.

"What?" The LW said immediately when he heard the overseer say that.

"They were...wearing...some type of armor with spikes or something...they came in after you left with the Enclave guy..." The Overseer further said.

"So wait...you were there...hiding that whole time? ...You fucking scum." The LW said angrily. The LW looked at the Overseer and tightened his grip around his gun.

**_...End of Chapter 5  
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Yeah. I know. I folded. But that was only because this story only got one view yesterday...but yet again. Please REVIEW. Yet again thanks to apathyninja who has been the only one who has put a review so far...I'll start working on the next update next Thursday...also...there is a obvious oblivion refrence somewhere in this chapter...if you find it and send me a message about it and your first name (or a fake first name whatever floats your boat)...I'll let you be a cameo in the story in the next chapter...so...yeah. :P.**


	6. Enough Ammo To Kill Three Dogs

**Chapter 6 Enough Ammo To Kill Three Dogs.**

At Vault 101...4:19 PM...

"What...what are you doing with that gun??" The Overseer cried noticing the LW holding onto his assault rifle.

"Something...Something that I should have done a long time ago." The LW said pulling out his Chinese Assault Rifle that he had put in his bag before the day of Megaton's invasion.

"Please...please...I did all of that stuff for the safety of the Vault!" The Overseer cried crawling away from the LW. The LW slowly walked towards him as he crawled away.

"You...you...YOU KILLED JONAS FOR THE SAFETY OF THE VAULT??!?" The LW cried out. The Overseer then looked at the ground in shame remembering the death of Jonas.

"He helped your father leave the Vault!" The Overseer yelled unsure still feeling the awful taste of the shame in his stomach.

"But he didn't have to die!" The LW yelled aiming at the Overseer's head.

"NO!!" The Overseer screamed as he desperately tried to crawl further away.

"Heh...I wonder if Jonas tried to avoid the bullets you shot..." The LW said while aiming at the crawling away in fear Overseer. The Overseer had gave up when he had crawled to the wide open Vault 101. The LW was still aiming at him.

"Well...what are you waiting for? DO IT! But...think of Amata." The Overseer said injured from the people who came in after the LW left.

"Am...ata..." The LW repeated the name. _If I kill the Overseer...Amata won't allow me to help her...or she might be already dead...because of me wasting time killing her father._ The LW thought.

"Guess what bitch? You get to live. However...you are going to pay..." The LW said aiming his gun again.

"Then...why are you still aiming th..." The Overseer stopped dead in his sentence when the LW smacked the Overseer with the rifle. He fell to the ground in pain.

"There is a Vertibird...or a "Helicopter" outside. Go and hide in the back of it. There should even be a stim-pack in the back." The LW said, pulling the Overseer to his feet ignoring his protests.

"I hope you know that I'm only saving your life because of Amata." The LW said at the Overseer who was limping towards the burned, and blackened wooden gate. The overseer just shrugged and kept walking.

Outside of Vault 101...4:21 PM.  
The Overseer was now outside and he was rubbing his eyes because he had never seen real sunlight. But when the Overseer's eyes had adjusted to the outside he noticed that he wasn't alone. A group of people was walking by. The Overseer yelled at them hoping for assistance. They turned to him and smiled and said something.

"It looks like we aren't going to have to hunt today...Heh heheh..." One of the people said as they walked towards him.

3:21 PM...inside the Vertibird above the now burning GNR.  
"So what are we going to do?" Jericho asked looking at Fawkes and then back outside to the war that was happening below.

"We go in hot...and we put Larry at risk...but if we sneak in...any survivors inside might not have the chance to be saved..." Tod said putting ammo in his plasma rifle.

"I live by the controls of a Vertibird...I die by the control of a Vertibird." Larry said while making the Vertibird evade the gunfire and any other weapon fire. "FUCK MISSILE!" Larry blurted out as he made the Vertibird go low to avoid the missile.

"Well. We'll be fighting everyone on this one guys. The Enclave, the fucking super mutants, Talon Company, and I do believe some local raiders have seen the brawl and have started to jump in." Fawkes said. "We...will fight." Fawkes continued. Just then some super mutant shot a missile at a talon company merc and the missile blew up some rubble that was blocking the metro station in front of GNR.

"Oh shit. It looks like the party has a few more new guests..." Jericho said pointing at the Feral Ghouls that were running out of the now unblocked Metro Station.

"Shit. I wonder how long they have been locked in there...?" Tod asked. "Because that rubble must have been there for a while..." He continued to talk.

"Well. It looks like we have a all-out war on our hands. Gentlemen. Pull out your guns and get ready to jump." Fawkes said.

"Wait...what do you mean by jump?" Jericho quickly asked.

"It means...we are going to jump...out of the vertibird because Larry can't land without getting shot at...and he's our only ride home." Fawkes said as Larry was lowering the Vertibird a little out of sight from the battle scene. "Get ready...the drop down is about nine or ten feet." Fawkes said looking out of the door to see if it was clear.

"Agh fuck." Tod blurted out as he wasn't a too big fan of jumping out of a vertibird that was mid-air.

"Don't worry guys. I'll be on the roof-top giving you cover." Larry said keeping the vertibird still and pulling out his sniper rifle that was beside the pilot seat.

"Wait...I thought you weren't told how to use a gun?" Jericho said remembering earlier.

"Well my old friend that was in the Enclave started to teach me how to shoot a gun... I'm not that good but when you are in a all-out war you can't really complain about a person's skills with a gun...as... you need all the help you can get." Larry said back to Jericho.

"Touche." Jericho muttered.

"Enough...its time to dive into the fiery depths of **hell**." Fawkes said jumping out of the vertibird trying to land feet down. The others eventually jumped down. Tod looked from behind a building at the war that was going on.

"If you need me...scream "THE MOTHER DUCK NEEDS TO PICK UP ITS DUCKLINGS!" okay?" Larry said from the vertibird.

"No. We're just going to yell "Larry get your fucking bitch ass over here." okay?" Jericho remarked.

"HEY JERICHO YOU BETTER SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I LEAVE YOU BEHIND BITCH!" Larry yelled at Jericho's remark. Then the vertibird retreated to a safe roof top on a stable building a ways from GNR.

"Bitch." Jericho muttered to himself when the vertibird flew off.

"Holy shit...Its like a fucking free for all war...everyone is killing everyone..." Tod said trying to ignore all the gunfire and screams.

"Not a free for all...BUT A PARTY! HAHAHAHAHA!" Jericho yelled running out to where the war was taking place. But Fawkes pulled him back right behind the wall and bitch slapped him.

"We're not here to join the party...we're here to rescue survivors..." Fawkes said to Jericho holding him still.

"But to get in the building you need a distraction do you not?" Jericho said smiling.

"Sigh...go ahead Jericho." Fawkes said realizing that Jericho was telling the truth. To get even anywhere near close to that door to GNR they needed someone keeping the heat off of them. Fawkes let Jericho go and he ran towards the battle screaming a war chant.

"Sigh. Lets go." Tod said running towards the burning GNR's door. Fawkes quickly ran where Tod was running as he heard Jericho's war yells.

Jericho was between a Super Mutant, a Enclave Soldier, a Talon Company Merc, a Raider, and a hungry Feral Ghoul.

"Come on bitches...take the first move...I'll give it to ya." Jericho said laughing insanely. But just then sniper fire was heard and a bullet went whizzing right next to Jericho which hit the Super Mutant right in the head.

"Fucking Larry...can't aim for shi...oh." Jericho said before he noticed the headless super mutant body beside him. "Well good job Larry..." Jericho muttered before he shot his combat shotgun at the feral ghoul. The first shot missed...but the second shot landed right in the feral ghoul's head which made it explode into a bloody mess. Jericho avoided the bullets from the soldier, merc, and the raider and hid behind cover, reloading.

Inside GNR...in Three Dog's room.  
"Three Dog?!?" Fawkes yelled as he looked around the room.

"He's over...here." Tod said pointing at the floor.

"Motherfuckers..." Fawkes said out-loud looking where Tod was looking. It was Three Dog. He was dead. They shot him through the back while he was making a broadcast. Fawkes flipped Three Dog's body on its backside and closed his eyes and noticed he was holding something. A holotape. Fawkes grabbed the holotape and heard sounds above.

"That sound..." Tod said out-loud. "...We have to get out of here. Now." Tod immediately said in a serious tone. "Their shooting...those...missiles...or...whatever those things were that blew up Liberty Prime." Tod said.

"Wait...how do you know that?" Fawkes asked curiously as Tod was only a low soldier.

"I'll explain later! We need to get out of here now!" Tod yelled as he ran back down to the main entrance. Fawkes followed him quickly. However they were only met by a super mutant master at the door.

"Me kill you now." The Super Mutant said unable to string full sentences together. But just then the super mutant was cut in half. By someone behind it.

The person who did it was in full black armor but not the armor of the Enclave's. The person's face was hid by a blackened hockey mask. The person flung his katana in the air that was dripping in super mutant blood and then slid it in its holder on his back.

"Who...who are you?" Tod asked unsure on what he had just saw.

"Theres no time for introductions...for now...you can call me..._Apathy_." The person said darting out of the building. Fawkes and Tod was stunned for a second but then heard the missiles again and followed _Apathy_.

Outside of GNR...3:50 PM...  
Jericho was still in the middle of the war...kicking ass and taking names until...

"OH FUCK I'M OUT OF AMMO!" Jericho yelled as he ran towards where Jericho and the others had came from. Some of the horde of enemies followed him but he then found more ammo and shot them right through their heart. "Fuck...where the fuck are they...?" Jericho asked behind the building, sitting on the ground. But then a huge explosion was heard and the sound of buildings collapsing was heard.

"FUCCCCCCKKKKK! WHAT WAS THAT!?" Jericho yelled when the impact happened. He looked cautiously around the building to only see smoke and dead bodies and a destroyed still on fire GNR. "Shit. I guess I should signal Larry..." Jericho said turning away from GNR starting to yell Larry's signal he had described earlier. But just then three figures appeared out of the smoke. Fawkes, Tod, and then _Apathy_.

"Gasp...so tired...wait...where the fuck did you come from??" Fawkes said noticing _Apathy_ beside him.

"He's like a _ninja_..." Tod said looking at _Apathy_.

"I've been called that before..." Apathy said standing against the building.

"Well...what happened?" Jericho asked still waiting for Larry to come and pick them up.

"I'll tell you when we go back to the LW's hou...wait...you think we should go to Vault 101 and see if the LW is alright...?" Fawkes asked.

"No. We shouldn't barge into the LW's personal history...gotta let him solve it himself..." Jericho said as Larry landed the Vertibird. Everyone got on but Fawkes stopped and looked at _Apathy_.

"Do...do you want to come with us?" Fawkes asked before stepping into the vertibird.

"...Meh...sure." _Apathy_said as he walked into the vertibird.

Inside the Vertibird...3:59 PM...  
Fawkes stepped into the vertibird followed by _Apathy_. But Larry noticed _Apathy _enter the vertibird and did not know who he was.

"AGH! BEHIND YOU FAWKES! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Larry screamed as he jumped up from the pilot seat and lunged at _Apathy_ with his fists. But _Apathy _was one step ahead of him and grabbed Larry's fist and twisted it and made him to fall to the ground as he pulled out his katana and held it to Larry.

"You want me to kill him or...?" _Apathy_ asked.

"Err...well he is our only ride home so...I would appreciate if you let him live..." Fawkes said to _Apathy_. He let go of Larry who crawled back to his seat mildly crying as he started to fly the vertibird towards Megaton.

"So...where are you from?" Jericho asked _Apathy_.

"...**Hell**." _Apathy _said.

"Well that would explain why you are so good at killing..." Tod mentioned from the back of the vertibird.

"No...the reason why I'm so good at killing...is practice..." _Apathy_ corrected Tod. Tod's face expression changed completely and he looked at Jericho.

"Jericho...I'm scared." Tod whispered to Jericho.

"Shut the hell up you fucking pansy." Jericho remarked at Tod hiding Jericho's own fear of _Apathy_. _Apathy _did nothing but laugh at the two.

In Vault 101...4:22 PM  
The LW was walking into the Vault ignoring what sounded like the Overseer's screams that came from the outside. The Overseer had said that Amata was in the clinic. But the LW wondered if he should go see if anyone else survived the raid.

_**End of Chapter 6 Enough Ammo to Kill Three Dogs**_

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_So...yeah. Apathyninja got the cameo. Not because he was right with the Oblivion refrence...but he was the only one who guessed and reviews my story. So...yeah. This is a filler chapter I would say...as I just got Borderlands...and next week is Thanksgiving break and I'm going to be BUSY. So I might not be able to post another chapter...**_but who really knows? _**The oblivion refrence in the last chapter was where the LW had discovered the vault dweller that was tied to the chair...and when he said "Who dun it?". Who dun it? Was a quest in oblivion where you had to slaughter a house of people and the last survivors eventually went insane because of not knowing who did it...and that they might be next...so yeah. that was the refrence.**

_Have a good Thanksgiving Break!_

_~TheGamerGod333_

_PS: Review my story! :D._


	7. A Old Friend, A New Enemy, and Sacrifice

_**Chapter 7 A Old Friend…A New Enemy, and Sacrifice.**_

Inside Vault 101...4:23 PM...  
"I can't go look for other survivors...I have to find Amata...but...it won't be right if I don't...agh..." The LW said standing on the Vault's stairs that led from the gate. The LW ran up the stairs into the hall he looked around quickly and then kept on running. But then...he heard the wicked laughs...of a raider. _Damn. _The LW thought. The raiders were coming his way and there was nowhere to hide in the blood soaked hallway and dark hallway. _All of the gunshots must of damaged the lights or something..._ The LW thought. The sound of the steps from the Raider became louder and closer. The LW looked around desperately to find somewhere to hide. Then he found it. A unlocked room. The LW quickly jumped into the room without thinking as the Raider neared the corner of the hallway. The LW then picked up a knife that he found on the table and waited for the raider to pass the room. Right when the Raider walked by the room the LW jumped out from the room, grabbed him and cut his throat. The raider let out a dying gurgle and became a lifeless, bloody, corpse. The LW then dragged the body into the room and placed the body on the bed. He then looked around the room which he hadn't done before he slit the raider's throat. It was someone's room who he had known in his life in Vault 101. But he couldn't think of the name. He thought that it started with a B. However the yells of a raider snapped the LW out of his trance.

"We got a live one here!" A raider yelled from the next hallway. "Mommy!" A scream was heard._ Its a little girl...their about to kill a little girl...bastards...I won't let you get away with this... _The LW thought to himself as he walked out into the hallway again. "Ha ha ha! We are going to have fun with you..." Another raider laughed. The little girl was now crying. _They must have caught her... _The LW thought again as he crept around the corner to look slowly. There were three raiders and one little girl. The LW twirled his knife around his hand...waiting for a opportunity. But in one second one of the raiders looked towards the corner where the LW was hiding behind. And that was the raider's last mistake as the LW launched his knife right at the raider's face when he looked at the LW. The knife landed right through the raider's left right eye. He screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. "OH SHIT! TIME FOR ME TO GO!" One of the two remaining raiders cried as he ran down the hallway in the other direction. "YOU COWARD! Fine...I'LL TAKE YOU MYSELF!!" The last remaining raider screamed. The little girl now free ran away towards the LW and she then darted behind the wall crying. "Come on scum of the wastes." The LW taunted at the raider. "NOBODY CALLS ME SCUM! ARGH!!!!!" The Raider screamed as he ran towards the LW not being able to contain his fury.

The LW took advantage of this and used his momentum against him and threw him on the ground. "Argh...son of a bitch..." The raider grumbled being on the ground in pain. The LW grabbed his gun and aimed at the raider's head. But just then the raider sat up and blocked the gun with his hand and moved it away from his head before the LW fired. The LW fired his Chinese Assault Rifle right through the raider's hand. "Agh...AGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" The Raider screamed as he could look through his hand. The LW aimed right through the raider's hole in his hand when he put it in front of his face and fired. The bullets when right through the already bleeding hand and right into the raider's face. He dropped dead instantly. Blood soaked into the metal floor. The LW kicked the body to the right and walked over to where the little girl was cowering, crying. "Little girl? Go hide at the entrance to the vault...do you know where that is?" The LW said to the little girl wiping her tears off of her face. "Yea...yeah...sniff..." The Little Girl said while trying to stop crying. "Hide there...until I come back. Ok? No matter what you hear...don't come out until I am there..." The LW said almost shedding a tear knowing that this little girl was about to go into the same hell he was forced into. Alone.

"O...Ok..." The Little Girl whimpered. Then in one second the little girl darted off towards the entrance to Vault 101. But he heard something that wasn't encouraging. More raiders and more screams. However these screams sounded familiar. The LW thought for a minute until one word, name popped into his mind before he could even say anything. _Amata. _The LW then started running to the clinic ignoring every raider on the way. By the time he was almost there he was being chased and shot at by almost fifteen raiders. The LW turned around while running and threw a grenade at them and yelled "CATCH!". One of the raiders jumped up and caught the grenade while running. "Thanks!" The Raider who caught the grenade yelled back thinking it was a gift. _Fucking idiot. _The LW thought in his mind as he heard the explosion behind him. Half of them were dead...half of them were missing limbs and still alive. The LW just ignored all of it and kept running towards the clinic.

Outside of the Vault 101 clinic...4:45 PM...  
The LW had made it to the clinic. On the door outside of the clinic had something wrote on it in blood. _The Doctor of Pain is in. _The LW read to himself. This sign was not encouraging. The LW thinking in front of the door there would be a trap, tried to smash through the window but all he got from it was pain as his fist hit the glass which did not break. "Son of a..." The LW said before the door suddenly opened. The LW looked inside and saw no trap. He walked into the room that was before the clinic and crept towards the clinic slowly. He looked inside the clinic to find a horrifying sight. **You motherfuckers. **The LW thought to himself trying to keep in the anger. Amata...was held up into the air by chains with hooks. The hooks were attached to her arms and hands. Amata looked like they beat her up beforehand. She was bleeding everywhere. There was still one raider left inside and he was attaching chains and hooks to her legs and tieing the chains to objects in the clinic. She was dead the one last part that was still alive in the LW's past. The LW flooded with anger. He ran inside the clinic grabbed the raider removed his helmet and smashed his head against the clinic window. Over and over and over again.

4:55 PM...  
After 5 minutes of smashing the raider's head into the super hard window the LW threw his body onto the ground and sat down on the floor. He shed a tear that hit the cold metal floor of the clinic that was no bloodied _again._ "She was the last piece of my past...and now she is dead...those bastards...THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS!!" The LW screamed inside the clinic. But then a noise was made inside the clinic that was even more horrifying than the sight of Amata being hung up onto chains and hooks. "Wi...lliam?" Amata cried. "No...no...you...are still alive..." The LW cried at the sound of Amata uttering the LW's real name. "You...you cam...e..." Amata struggled to speak. The LW couldn't even say anything he was crying too hard. He had faced a lot of things in his life. But seeing one of his best childhood friends like this...got to him pretty bad. "Quit...crying..." Amata struggled to say. The LW wiped off his tears and looked at Amata. "You should be happy...that you got to see me...one last time..." Amata struggled to say as she closed her eyes. "AMATA!" The LW cried out as he saw her closing her eyes. "Good...bye...William..." Amata said as she let out one final breath. The LW had fell to his knees as he saw this. He shed another few tears as he fell to his knees. "**EVERY FUCKING RAIDER AND ENCLAVE SOLDIER IS GOING TO FUCKING DIE AT MY HAND! I SHALL FUCKING END EVERYONE OF THEIR LIVES! AMATA WILL BE AVENGED! IF ANY FUCKING RAIDER IS STILL IN HERE...YOU BETTER SHOW YOUR FUCKING FACE RIGHT NOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **The LW screamed, enraged that Amata was dead. "I'll avenge you...no matter what..." The LW said looking at Amata's corpse. When the LW had screamed every raider that was still in Vault 101 fled as quick as a radroach when you shine light on them. The LW unhooked Amata's body and carried it as he walked towards the gate.

At the Vault 101 entrance...5:15 PM...  
The LW had walked all the way to from the clinic to the entrance with Amata's body. The little girl had came out of hiding as she saw the LW. "Come on...I'm going to find you a home..." The LW said to the little girl. The LW walked out of Vault 101 with the girl close to him and Amata's corpse with him. "What's your name little girl?" The LW asked the little brown haired girl who was walking next to him. "Its...its Mia." The little girl said. "Mia...its a good name." The LW said as they neared the wooden, burned door that led to the outside.

Outside...5:18 PM...  
The LW looked around for the overseer. _I wonder where he went...probably wandered off...old bastard. _The LW thought to himself. But he stopped suddenly as he saw raiders going through the vertibird that wasn't crashed which he was going to repossess. The LW put Amata's body down and told Mia to go back into the cave until he came back. The LW walked to the raiders and pulled out his shiskebab. The LW impaled one of the raiders with his shiskebab and cut another raider's head off. The third raider seeing this and not having any ammo due to a fight a few minutes earlier he fell to the ground and started to crawl backwards away from the LW. "Please..." The Raider cried. "What the fuc...RAIDERS DON'T CRY FOR MERCY!" The LW yelled at the crawling away raider. "Explain yourself bitch." The LW said pointing the shiskebab at the raider. "I'm...I'm...a Enclave..." The Raider cried. "What." The LW uttered as he heard this statement. "Well. That just gives me more reason to kill you. You scum." The LW said swinging the shiskebab towards the crawling away Enclave. "No...don't you want to know why I'm disguised as a raider???!?" He cried out. "...The Enclave isn't allowed to reason." The LW said chopping the crawling away Enclave's arm off. "ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please...I'll tell you how we were mind controlling the raiders...oh shit I shouldn't of said that." The Man said as he yelled in pain. "What do you mean by mind control?" The LW asked. "Uh...argh...I'll never tell..." He cried out further. The LW lifted his now bloody shiskebab in the air one more time and the guy cracked. "OK OK OK! Its...its all in this file...please don't kill me...wagh..." He cried. "Its its...all explained in this file...just...don't kill me." He screamed as he pulled out a folder from his bag with his _good_ arm.

Outside still...5:23 PM...  
The LW extended his arm to grab the file which he did. "So...I can live right...? RIGHT?!?" The man cried as he handed over the file. "I told you. The Enclave has to die. One pawn...at a time." The LW said walking towards the man. "NOOO!!!! YOU LIARRRRRRRRR!" The Man screamed trying to crawl away faster desperately. The LW slammed the shiskebab right through the man's head. Blood splattering everywhere and on the file. The LW walked away towards the wooden door that led to the cave that led to vault 101. But he looked back behind him into the sky as he heard a vertibird.

Inside that vertibird...5:25 PM...  
"I'm going to kill you LW...no matter what..." The pilot said who was flying the 'bird. "You kill my family...I kill you." The Pilot continued to talk.

Outside still...5:25 PM...  
"A vertibird...? Thats never good..." The LW said to himself. The vertibird kept on lowering and lowering and it seemed like it was homed on into the LW. "Oh fuck." The LW said noticing that the pilot was going to try to suicide bomb and kill him. The LW ran into the wasteland because he did not want the vertibird to crash into the door and endangering Mia. The vertibird got closer and closer. But he noticed something ahead of him. _A group of wastelanders? Now? FUCK! _The LW thought as he turned around and did something he thought he would never try. Stop a vertibird. He was holding on to the front of the vertibird trying to stop it from going any further. _Thank GOD for adrenaline._ The LW thought as he put all of his strength into stopping the vertibird moving towards the paralyzed with fear wastelanders. "Argh...YOU KNOW YOU CAN MOVE RIGHT!?! OR AT LEAST HELP..." The LW grunted and screamed. But eventually the vertibird became lighter and the LW completely stopped it without putting all of his energy into it. The LW looked up to see a arm holding the vertibird. A Super Mutant. "Fawkes?" The LW said. "Hm? No...its Meiyo...I've talked to Fawkes though." Meiyo said trying to talk over the sounds of the vertibird. "Look...I'm doing this because I saw what you did...You almost sacrificed yourself to save the group of wastelanders...THAT is true honor." Meiyo said.

In the middle of the wasteland...5:33 PM...  
"So...how are we going to get away from the vertibird without it crushing us?" The LW asked as the united power of Meiyo and the LW was keeping the vertibird from moving forward and crushing them. "Well...we aren't. Tell Fawkes...that I said hi and goodbye...and I also said to follow your honor...forever." Meiyo said shedding a tear. "Wait...what do you mean...?" The LW said starting to realize what he meant. Meiyo then pushed the LW out of the the vertibird's way. The vertibird went forward because there was less power preventing it to do so now and it ran over Meiyo. "MEIYO!!!" The LW screamed on the ground. The vertibird then crashed into a group of nearby burnt, blackened trees. Which went up into flames. The LW got up and ran to Meiyo's body. He was covered in blood and parts of his body was ripped from him due to the vertibird. The LW crouched down to Meiyo's body and shut his eyes. "Follow your honor...I will...Meiyo...I will." The LW said as he attempted to pick up what was left of Meiyo's body.

After a short walk to Vault 101's exterior...5:37 PM...  
The LW set Meiyo's body next to Amata's and he went through his bag to find his shovel. He began to dig two holes deep enough for Meiyo and Amata. He then plunged the bodies into the holes and shovled the dirt back into the holes. Then the LW then got Mia from the cave and got into the vertibird that the Enclave had traveled from. Thankful that he had gotten the key card from the one Enclave Soldier he had gave to the death claws earlier that day, Tim.

After a short trip to Megaton and a walk to the LW's house...5:45 PM...  
The LW flung the door open to his house with the little girl, Mia. "LW!" Everyone yelled when he had stepped into the house. "AGH!! Fuck...why the fuck did all of you have to yell at the same time???" The LW said startled. "THREE DOG IS DEAD!" Fawkes yelled. "Err...Meiyo is dead." The LW answered back to Fawkes. "What???!?" Fawkes answered startled. "HE WAS THE ONLY META HUMAN OTHER THAN ME!" Fawkes yelled outraged. "**I swear to god if I find whoever caused him to die I swear to god I'm going to rip out their spine and eat it..."** Fawkes threatened. "Eep...his super mutant rage is showing..." Jericho whispered scarefully as he backed away from Fawkes who was now shaking with anger. "Err...is it a bad time for me to say that...he sacrificed his life to save mine...?" The LW said backing away from Fawkes. "Are...are you okay Fawkes?" The LW asked Fawkes as he kind of went into a trance for a minute. "I'm...I'm fine..." Fawkes grimly stated. "Well...Meiyo told me to tell you Hi and Bye...and that you need to follow your honor..." The LW said. "I will." Fawkes whispered under his breath. "So...how did Three Dog die? And who the fuck is that?" The LW asked as he just now noticed _Apathy_ in the back sharpening his katana. "Well..." Tod began to tell the story and afterwards Fawkes handed the holotape to the LW. "So...you just appeared out of nowhere and saved them?" The LW asked to _Apathy_. "...Yes." _Apathy_ responded. "Well that works for me...you can stay with us..." The LW said. Then the LW told the story of what had transpired at Vault 101 and how Mia was the only survivor he could save or find. "Well thats fucked up." Jericho said afterward. "So...we got a holotape of Three Dog's last message...and a folder that explains how they brainwashed the raiders who attacked Vault 101..." Fawkes said looking at the folder. "Which one should we read first?" Jericho asked. "First I'm going to rest...all I've been doing all day is fighting...and running from crazed vertibird pilots..." The LW said walking up to his room. "Yeah...we should all go get some rest..." The other said. Then the LW came back down.

"Hey Fawkes? Can you escort Mia to the common house so she can sleep and be safe?" The LW asked Fawkes. "Yeah no problem." Fawkes replied. "Mia...he isn't a monster. You don't have to be afraid of him." The LW said. "MONSTER?? Sigh...come on Mia..." Fawkes said. Mia only giggled at Fawkes and the LW. Mia got up from where she was sitting and started to follow Fawkes to the common house. Everyone else left the house as well. The LW walked up and fed Dogmeat a piece of mole rat meat who hadn't eaten in hours. The LW then went to sleep.

Earlier...outside of GNR's ruins...4:01 PM...  
GNR was entirely destroyed. Most of the people who were fighting died except for two soldiers of the Enclave. But they were badly wounded. One of the Enclave soldier was knocked out due to the impact. He slowly woke up and crawled to where he saw one of his comrades sitting up against a wall fiddling with a radio. "Come in...come in...come in!!" He slammed on the radio angry. But then he looked down to see a crawling alive fellow soldier. "You're alive?? I thought I was the only one who lived it..." The soldier who was sitting against the wall said. "..." The crawling soldier said nothing. "Hmm? A quiet type eh? It makes sense to be quiet when we were almost killed by our own comrades..." The Sitting Up soldier said. "Anyone...there...?" A voice from the radio crackled. "What? YES WE ARE HERE!" The Sitting Up soldier yelled at the sound of someone talking from the radio. "What is the sit...*crackle*...uation?" The voice from the radio said. "We were part of the troop sent in to raid GNR and kill Three Dog...bombs came down...and blew up GNR and almost us...and the rest of our unit...there are no more survivors than us...we are requesting immediate evac." The sitting up soldier continued to talk through the radio. "This is your colonol speaking...so let me get this straight... There are only two of you? Heh...two soldiers won't make a difference in a all-out war. So your request for EVAC. Is. De-nied." The Colonol spoke from the radio. "WHAT!? YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US!!" The Sitting Up soldier yelled outraged. "Its already been done. End communication." The Colonol spoke further from the radio. "NO!! FUCK! THEY ARE FUCKING LEAVING US!" The sitting soldier yelled throwing the radio halfway to the next building. "We can't walk...we're injured..." The on-the-ground soldier said calmly. "Heh heh heh. New meat." A voice was heard nearby. "Oh fuck." The sitting up soldier said when he saw the group of super mutants grinning at them.

**End of Chapter 6 **_A Old Friend…A New Enemy, and Sacrifice._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Yeah. I know. I lied. I posted it early. Also I made a prequel...for this fanfic...its called... "****The Lone Wanderer's First Steps Into Hell" fitting name eh? But yeah I'm gonna not be writing the next update until the week after the next or so.**


	8. A Pile of Holotapes and Documents

**Chapter 8 A Pile of Holotapes and Documents.**

A day after everyone returned to the LW's house in Megaton...11:45 AM...  
The LW was just waking up in his bed refreshed from the all the shit that went down yesterday. He got up from his bed and went down his stairs only to find the others had not came back yet. The LW stared at the holotape and the folder that said on the front classified in bold letters. Then the LW opened the folder and started to read the contents. The folder was filled with papers sketched with writing, equations, drawings, schematics, and calculations. The LW had probably flipped through 20 pages before he saw some actual writing. It was one of the Enclave's scientists summaries of the whole mind control experiment. There was even a holotape attached to one of the sheets of the summary. The LW began to read some of the summary in his mind.

_Today, we have perfected the mind control device. It took a lot of calculations and tests to do it but...we suceeded. The holotape that I have attached to this sheet is of a super mutant that we had captured caving into the mind control device. We have began to call these devices "The Enlisters" because they "enlist" whoever has the device on to become a part of the Enclave army. We tried to test the devices on humans and weaker things than the super mutants but the device is too heavy and...well...it crushes their body. The super mutants however...are strong enough to carry the weight. We are now trying to prefect a way to control a normal being's mind. Like a raider or...just another wastelander. Nothing else new today..._

The LW then skips to another page that has a later date on it...

_Today, we have perfected the serum. The serum is now the key to controlling the minds of humans and other beings. However we cannot control some things...which have no brains or just can't think on their own...examples of this are radroaches which only know one thing. Eat. And if they DON'T eat then they attack other beings. Another example of this is those fucking feral ghouls. If you've seen a feral ghoul before...then...well I don't have to explain it to you. Also...the serum seems...to have a unpleasant effect. After so long the serum will eventually cause the subject to break out of the control caused by the serum and go into a rampage. This I have named...the "A.W.O.L. Effect". I am trying to remedy this effect as I am not trying to get on the Colonel's bad side._

The LW yet again skips to another page that has a even later date on it...

_Well...I finally did it. I cured the "A.W.O.L Effect"...and I have began to work on a cure for the serum just in case if some one mistakes the serum for a stimpack or something...to me...its just a backdoor for if something goes wrong. Of course...I am keeping this a secret as I believe the colonel might object to it..._

The LW yet again skips to another page that has a even later date on it...

_I did something today that might make the colonel even more angry...I sent a copy of the formula that is in this folder of my findings...to a actual A.W.O.L. Enclave...hes my friend and he is the only person that I trust. I sent him the formula because I believe the colonel is starting to go...a little bit insane. He might use the serum for anything...so I'm going to burn my copy of the formula in a few days. Ignoring what might happen to me in the next few days after that._

The LW yet again skips to another page that the day before yesterday's date on it...

_The colonel has officially fucking flipped. He was talking about having everyone take the serum because he was starting to grow mistrust in us...he then said something about building a giant mind control device to place on a Super Mutant Behemoth! He. Is. Insane. But nobody fucking listens to me. They say its just because hes getting a little bit old. Well I say bullshit. He has officially fucking went off the edge and not because of his age. We need to replace him with someone else...before something really bad happens. Also...I'm going to burn the formula tomorrow._

The LW then flipped another page that had the date of yesterday on it...

The page had no writing but a holotape. The LW eager on what happened, slipped the holotape into his pip-boy and selected it to play.

"_Fuck fuck fuck. They are at the door! I couldn't set the formula on fire fast enough...one of my peer's must have ratted me out. They must think I'm the insane one. I know there is no evidence of the Colonel going insane but...I know it in my gut that he is fucking insane...my friend...I hope he is safe...I hope he never leaves those ruins...his religion sounded pretty fucking stupid but I would rather be helping him spread the word of the...neutron? Electron? Damn it I remember it was somewhere along those lines but I would rather be helping him than be here about to die. I should of never fucking joined the fucked up Enclave but I wanted to be a scientist so bad...whoever finds this...get the other formula...and destro..." The Scientist who had wrote all of the entries in the folder suddenly stopped talking._

_After that speech the door sounded like it exploded and a whole team ran into the room and wailed on the scientist. Continuous screams were heard from the holotape then it went silent for a whole minute._

"_Get the folder and the holotape. I want to know everything about this motherfucker, no named, scientist." The voice was heard saying the LW named this voice "voice 1" so it wouldn't be anymore confusing than it already was. But then a radio crackled and another voice was heard. "Fuck fuck fuck...the LW...hes at Vault 101...I just saw him beat the shit out of two of our soldiers...he let one go which sweared that he would never fight for the enclave again...and the other he said he was going to kill...we need assistance immediately. As he said he was going to come ba..." The voice was saying until a large thud was heard and a body falling to the ground. "Thats what you get when you come into my Vault..." A voice was heard from the radio the LW figured out that this was The Overseer before he had came back to Vault 101._

"_This is all getting confusing." Another voice was heard saying the LW named this voice "Voice 2". The LW to himself thought voice 2 was telling the truth. "You. The soldier thats taking the folder and the holotape...go take some controlled raiders and go check it out..." Voice 1 said. "The name is Smith sir..." Voice 2 was heard saying as the holotape ended._

The LW then looked if there was anything else in the folder but all there was after the page with the extremely long holotape was the formula. The LW looked at the formula for a second and did not understand it. The LW was smart and he was really good with science and all but...he just could not decipher the formula. In fact the LW looked at it and thought the formula was wrong but he stated in his entries that it worked. Maybe the LW was just overlooking something. But then the others walked into the house.

Inside the LW's house...12:01 PM...

Now that Jericho, Larry, Tod, Fawkes who was still guarding Mia, Apathy, and the LW were all in the same room the LW began to read what he had read from the folder.

12:11 PM...

"Holy shit." Jericho uttered surprised at the contents. "Controlling a behemoth? That would be…" Fawkes paused picturing the sight of a behemoth being controlled by the Enclave. "He…he is right…the colonel has clearly went insane with power…" Tod uttered. "Well…I guess we should find this scientist's friend and take the formula…as he said that there was only two formulas. The one we have and the other he has…" Larry said. "You are right…they might have the device mastered…but without the serum…they wouldn't be able to control humans." The LW said picturing the sight of them poisoning a town's water supply with that serum. It would cause all of the town to bend to the commands of the Enclave. That means everyone even children would be serving the Enclave in the matters of days. "But…where is this guy?" Jericho asked out loud. "The scientist…said something about his friend and a path..." Fawkes stated remembering what he had said in the holotape. The LW remembered what he had said too.

_My friend...I hope he is safe...I hope he never leaves those ruins...his religion sounded pretty fucking stupid but I would rather be helping him spread the word of the...neutron? Electron? Damn it I remember it was somewhere along those lines but I would rather be helping him than be here about to die. _The LW remembered his exact words. He then took a step out of his house to think.

Outside of the LW's house…12:15 PM…  
"Path…of…the…" The LW mumbled trying to remember something he then paused when he looked towards the dormant a-bomb where the reverend of that cult made his sermon every day. He heard the reverend yell something. "Drink the holy waters of **Atom**!" That was it. "Path of the Atom." The LW stated out loud. It came all together. The LW had met the scientist's friend before. The scientist also said something about his friend and ruins. He was in that house he had came across that gave out fake Aqua Puras. He had to stop them from sending the bottles filled with radiation. However this wasn't too good because of the way he handled the situation. He might even get shot at if he shows up back there. But they need to get that formula.

The LW walked back into his house and looked at everyone and told him where the scientist's friend was and who he was. "That makes sense..." Jericho and a few others in the room stated. "There was also a holotape that was the audio of a test of the mind control devices…" The LW said remembering the other holotape that he had seen in the folder. The LW slipped the holotape into the pip-boy and started the holotape.

_"Sigh…here we are again. Today we are doing test…78…we have made more progress than we have originally…but…we still have not gotten a super mutant to do what we command them to do…but anyways…let's get started with the test." The familiar scientist said._

_"Argh…LET ME GO!" Another voice screamed. The LW recognized this voice. A super mutant…_

_"Alright…lower the "Enlister" on it!" The scientist yelled. Some mechanical sounds were made and screams from the super mutant was heard but then it stopped. "Alright…speech test…test number one…" The scientist continued. "Say "Thee who deny the Enclave shall be erased from life itself!" Do it!" The scientist commanded. _

_There was silence for a minute or so until the super mutant spoke. "Thee…who…deny the…Enclave…shall be erased from…life itself! Do it!" The super mutant said the scientist's words plus. "Very good. Physical test…test number two…pick up the mini-gun and shoot it into the air no more and no less than 5 seconds." The scientist further said. For a few seconds it was silent until mini-gun shots were heard for exactly 5 seconds and then it stopped. "Excellent. Battle test…test 3…now take the mini-gun and shoot at the LW." The scientist further said._

_After a minute or so the super mutant picked up the minigun and started firing at something. The LW thought that they must have made a dummy that represented him or something. "Fucking PERFECT end test." The scientist said happily._

The holotape ended right after that last speech. "So...it works..." Fawkes uttered after the holotape ended. "This is bad." The LW stated right after Fawkes talked. "So did you listen to Three Dog's holotape?" Jericho asked getting off the topic. "No...not yet..." The LW said pulling out the bloodied holotape that he had put in his pocket all this time. The LW slipped the holotape into the pip-boy. The holotape started.

_"They are...everywhere...they came...killed the brotherhood of steel knights who were guarding GNR... a lot of them were caught surprised resting...but once gunfire was heard...the other kids around the block came out to play...I...I know I'm not going to survive these wounds...but to whoever finds this holotape...I hope it isn't a Enclave or one of those other fuckers...cough...I need...you to find...my son...Four Dog...the one thing I regret the most...is hiding him among the Capital Wasteland...but I couldn't keep him at GNR...I mean...look at this place now...its in flames..._

_Please...save him...from all of this...he is hidden away...in the Under...world..." Three Dog was heard saying while breathing heavily and coughing and gagging. He must have died right after he finished this recording..._

_"Remember...kids...don't feed...the Yao...Ga...agh..." Three Dog continued to say as he let out a dying moan._

_Four dog? He had a son? Why is he hidden away in Underworld?_ The LW thought in his head to himself. "He...had a son?" Fawkes said out-loud surprisingly. "Underworld must have let him keep his son there because of him saying on GNR all these years...about Ghouls being people too..." Jericho stated thinking. "Well...what do we do?" Tod asked.

_"_Me...and Apathy and Fawkes will go to Underworld to get Four Dog..." The LW said. "Tod, Larry, and Jericho will go to the Holy Light Monastary which is located in Springvale's Ruins..." The LW further said. "Woah woah woah woah back it up for a minute..." Fawkes stated. "What?" Jericho said curious what Fawkes was about to say. "If we all go...who is going to watch Mia?" Fawkes stated. "...Good point...I'll be back..." The LW said walking over to Mia. "Come on Mia..." The LW said to the little girl who was in a Vault 101 jumpsuit still. "I'm going to take you where you can be watched for a while..." The LW stated walking out of the house with Mia following him.

After a quick walk to Manya's house...12:26 PM...  
The LW and Mia had walked all the way to Manya's house. "Hey...Manya? Can you watch little Mia over here?" The LW asked the old lady who was standing against the wall. "Why...sure. Is she yours?" Manya asked curiously. "What? No no...I saved here from Raiders..." The LW replied. "Oh...that was sure nice of you...but yes I'll watch her..." Manya said looking at the little girl. "Hungy..." Mia stated. "Well come on in dear...I'll get you some food..." Manya said opening the door to her house. "Thanks again Manya..." The LW said before darting back to his house. "You're welco...oh wait...hes already gone...ah well." Manya stated while shutting her door.

12:30 PM...  
The LW ran into his house breathing heavily. "What's wrong?" Fawkes asking noticing that the LW was tired. "Nothing...but you try running from one house to another in 45 pound armor..." The LW said still breathing hard. "So lets get going..." Jericho said walking out of the door with the others following him. "Uh...hey LW?" Fawkes said poking the LW. "Hmm?" The LW uttered curious. "I just want to ask...how did you stop the vertibird yesterday?" Fawkes asked. "Well probably the adrenaline...adrenaline is a drug that your body makes all the time...when you are in a life threatining situation adrenaline in your body is used to make you stronger or faster...or something along those lines..." The LW said remembering when he was taught about it in school in the Vault. "That...must have been a shitload of adrenaline to stop a vertibird..." Fawkes said walking out of the house. The LW then quickly followed him.

12:35 PM...outside of Megaton at the two vertibirds.  
The LW, Apathy, and Fawkes got into one vertibird. Jericho, Larry, and Tod got into the other vertibird. Both took off and lifted into the air. One went towards Springvale which was near Megaton, and one went towards the center of the D.C. ruins which was where Underworld was located.

Yesterday...around 7 in the evening...  
Two super mutants were walking dragging two Enclave soldiers. These soldiers were the same soldiers who survived the explosion at GNR. One was unconcious. One was waking up. _Argh...what the hell? Am I being dragged by something? And what the fuck?! I'm bleeding! Argh...gotta...get...gun._ The awake soldier thought to himself because he saw the super mutants dragging him and his comrade. The soldier quickly but quietly reached for his laser rifle that was attached to his waist still. _I'm kind of surprised that they didn't fucking take it. _The soldier thought further. He aimed his laser rifle at the super mutant's head and fired. The laser went right through the super mutant's head. It fell to the ground. The other super mutant kicked the rifle out of the soldier's hands and picked him up with one hand. "You not worthy." The super mutant said. It then threw the soldier onto the ground farther away. The soldier landed with a painful grunt. The remaining super mutant started to drag the other soldier again. The awake soldier tried to crawl towards the super mutant but he was in too much pain. The soldier just screamed his comrade's name over and over. As he knew he would never ever see his comrade again. He punched the ground in anger. _I'll...I will save you...my friend...you tried to save both of our lives...but the Enclave denied to come and pick up only two soldiers...I'll save you...Leon._ The soldier thought on the ground still.

1:00 PM...  
"Well...here we are..." The LW said while the vertibird was landing. "The Underworld..." Fawkes said out loud. "Well gentlemen...time to find a non-ghoul among possibly a hundred ghouls..." The LW said stepping out of the vertibird.

12:43 PM...  
"Alright...here we are...the holy light monastary or whatever it is..." Larry said while landing the vertibird. "Well...lets go get a fucking formula." Jericho said getting out of the vertibird. "I have a bad feeling..." Tod said getting out of the vertibird. "Hey look." Jericho said pointing into the sky. A vertibird was on fire and it was lowering closer and closer towards the ground. A huge explosion was heard. "Ya think we should go check it out?" Tod asked. "Maybe..." Jericho said looking at the wreckage. "By the holy one's light...thy shall be eliminated." A voice repeating that message was heard towards the wreckage. "**Atom...shall rise again."**

**_End Chapter 8 A Pile of Holotapes and Documents._**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_So...yeah. I really need to stop over posting chapters. As always...please review.**


	9. Brighter Than A Thousand Suns

**Chapter 9 Brighter Than a Thousand Suns**

"That doesn't sound good..." Tod said walking slowly towards the wreckage cautiously. Jericho was right behind him which his shotgun out he had brought something with him this time. A Rock-it Launcher. He had looked at it in the LW's locker when they were listening to the holotapes and for some reason he felt that he needed it for something. They were close to the on fire vertibird. Jericho slowly opened the burnt, half broken door that was on the vertibird. A bright blast of unholy radiation ensued as the door was opened. Luckily, both of them had backed up away from the wreck before it was blown out of the vertibird. They tightened their grip on their guns when they saw a bloodied hand rise from the vertibird. The hand soon pulled itself up. Jericho and Tod almost shit in their pants when they had saw what it was.

A fucking feral ghoul that was covered in the armor of a reaver and was enshrouded with the radiation from a glowing one. _This can't be good. _Both of them thought to themselves. This feral ghoul must have been inside the vertibird when the Enclave pilot took the vertibird into the sky meaning that when the pilot looked behind him when he heard a noise he almost shit in his pants and crashed. As the feral ghoul had wounds where his body was not covered in armor. Jericho cautiously looked at the wreck and he saw a barrel of radioactive waste spilled. _Great._ Jericho thought. They thought that they had shit even more when the feral ghoul jumped into the air and hovered and spoke. **"Are will shall be done." **The feral ghoul said. "What..." Both of them stuttered never hearing a feral ghoul speak before. **"FOR WE ARE ATOM!"** The feral ghoul screamed as he moved his hands around in the air. "Atom is...real?" Jericho said to himself in disbelief. "This...can't be good." Tod said. The feral ghoul's constantly moving hands eventually pulled radiation from the air, the ground, and the nearby water. **"OUR WILL SHALL BE DONE!" **Atom screamed as he shot the ball of unholy radiation at Jericho and Tod. "Hit the deck!!!" Jericho screamed as he quickly dodged the ball. However Tod wasn't so lucky.

Tod was hit by the ball of radiation he instantly dropped onto the ground as all the radiation took all of his strength away. As he must have gained 600 or more rads in that one second. Tod was laying on the ground twitching as the radiation went through every inch of his body. "Tod!!" Jericho screamed as he saw Tod on the ground actually glowing a bright green. "What the HELL? Did you give him cancer?!?" Jericho screamed panicking as Atom was charging up another rad-ball. "**Thy shall bow before our will."** Atom said charging another radiation ball. "What do you want?!?" Jericho screamed. "**I want thy to know that we are you. You are us. For we are everything. We were the bomb that blew up this place and turned it into the irradiated heaven you see now... There are millions of atoms. We also want you to know...that no matter what...you will always owe Atom...YOUR LIFE!" **Atom basically preached as he held the rad-ball in his left hand. Jericho hearing enough started to shoot at Atom desperately. "**Atoms...do not die. They only break down into smaller atoms. You cannot destroy what you are made of. NOW EMBRACE THE RADIATION!" **Atom screamed as he launched the rad-ball at Jericho.

Jericho quickly jumped away from the radiation ball that hit the ground. "Hes made of pure radiation...wait a minute..." Jericho stopped talking as he remembered something from earlier. "My...radaway...I have enough...to save Tod and possibly wound the asshole atom..." Jericho said pulling out a thing of radaway. Atom was still charging another ball of disease causing radiation. _I can't hook him up to the radaway...but I could inject him with it. _Jericho thought looking through his bag desperately looking for a empty needle, or syringe, or something. Instead of any of those he found a jet needle that was still full with jet. _Damn, I can't...not again. _Jericho thought looking at the full jet needle. Atom was still charging his ball of doom. **"I'll make it where you can't avoid our holy light." **Atom said with a grin across his face. "Shit." Jericho said as he injected the jet needle into his arm to empty the needle so he could fill it with the radaway. "You...know...you could...just have emptied...the needle onto the ground..." The weak Tod still on the ground said to Jericho. "Too late for that now..." Jericho said as he saw that the jet needle was empty. Jericho then filled the needle with radaway quickly as he saw that the radiation ball that Atom was charging was almost the size of him. He then realized that there would be no way that he could get close enough to inject Atom.

He then remembered that he had brought along the rock-it launcher. _I guess I did need this. _Jericho said loading the needle into the rock-it launcher. He aimed the rock-it launcher at Atom and looked for a spot that wasn't covered in armor. _Legs? No... Arms? No...Torso? No...Crotch? Of course not...Face? Fucking yes. _Jericho thought scanning Atom for a uncovered spot. **"Let the radiation rain down on you. Embrace the radiation." **Atom said throwing the giant ball of deadly radiation towards Jericho. _Jet...kicking...in...mind...power...draining...due...to...jet. _Jericho thought when Atom through the ball. "RAGH!!!!" Jericho screamed out a war cry and ran faster than a vertibird away from the ball. "Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. KILL!" Jericho screamed as he shot the needle full of rad-away at Atom's face. It landed right between Atom's eyes. "**RAAGGGH!!!!!!!!!! YOU...WILL PAY!!!" **Atom screamed as he stopped hovering and landed onto the ground harshly. "**No...you...traitors...we are made of you...and this...is how you treat us? But like we said...Atoms are not...destroyed. They only split...into smaller particles." **Atom said laughing on the ground.

"**You may have defeated us...but we will have the final laugh...ha ha ha ha...be prepared to be blinded...with OUR HOLY LIGHT...OF ATOM!" **Atoms yelled and laughed as he went back into the sky with the rad-away needle still hooked onto his face. Atom's body began to get brighter. Jericho without a thought grabbed the unconcious highly irradiated Tod and ran away from Atom. Atom's body became as bright as the sun, and exploded into a million particles. The result was a huge ass mushroom cloud. Jericho and Tod were behind about 5 houses that we away from the mushroom cloud though. So they were safe. Jericho pulled out his other rad-away and used it on Tod. Tod started to feel the effects of the rad-away after a minute. "Arg...what...happened? I thought I had cancer or something..." Tod said sitting up slowly after a minute Jericho injected him with rad-away. Jericho walked a little bit towards the Springvale school and started to stare at it. "Jericho?" Tod said wondering what Jericho was looking at it. "Jet...kill...torture...happy..." Jericho uttered. Tod confused about what Jericho had just said was about to ask what he meant but Jericho ran towards the school and barged right into the front door. "Jericho! Agh...I gotta go after him...wait...I forgot...we still need to get that formula...fuck." Tod said thinking on whether to go get the formula or possibly save Jericho. Tod did not know what to do. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?" Larry who was hovering in the vertibird above Tod screamed. "Oh well we just fought a god of radiation. Where were you? Bitch." Tod said back angry that Larry was just in the vertibird watching the fight between Atom and Jericho. "OH I'M SORRY! I CAN'T SHOOT. I CAN'T FIGHT. AND I KNOW I HAVE A WEAK TOLERANCE TO BEING IRRADIATED." Larry screamed again trying to talk over the rotors of the vertibird.

Elsewhere...earlier at nine am...  
The same enclave soldier was still walking. Towards where he saw the super mutant went. Every next step became harder to make. As the soldier was wounded bad and he was tired as he was walking all night. Then...he couldn't walk anymore. He fell to his knees on the ground. _Leon...I failed. I promise you...every super mutant that I see from now on...I'm going to kill. Every Enclave I see...I'm going to kill. Of course...that is if I make it alive. I doubt it...but...theres always hope right? Right? Feeling...kinda woozy...argh. _The soldier thought in his head as he fell to the ground. He couldn't even stay on his knees anymore. When he fell to the ground he saw some people approaching him. He wanted to say something but he couldn't muster up the energy. He blacked out shortly after he had seen the people approach him. _Whatever happens...happens._ He thought before he blacked out. He heard some voices before he blacked out. "Heh...heh...it looks like we came at the right moment didn't we?" "Yeah...well...lets get him back..."

**_End of Chapter 9 Brighter Than A Thousand Suns._So...yeah. Chapter 9 is here. The first part of mah huge update that I split in half. Chapter 10 is going to be here even sooner. As always...be kind review.**


	10. All Hope is Lost

**Chapter 10 All Hope Is Lost**

Elsewhere...in Underworld...1:06 PM...  
"Winthrop. I have to talk to you about something." The LW said entering Underworld with the others.

"What is it? Scrap metal?" The cranky ghoul asked.

"No..." The LW said.

"When ARE you going to bring me scrap metal?" Winthrop asked.

"I...uh...I told you I would get it to you someday." The LW said.

"Someday is today, someday was yesterday, and someday is tomorrow. And guess what? You still won't get it to me." Winthrop said in a mad tone. "You remember what I did for you? I hope you do..." Winthrop continued.

"I need to find where Four Dog is..." The LW said interrupting Winthrop.

"...I don't know what you're talking about." Winthrop said nerviously.

"Bullshit." The LW stated. Fawkes and Apathy was just standing behind the LW silently.

"You know where he is." Apathy said out-loud. "I can see it in your eyes. The shame of hiding a smoothskin in underworld. He may be Three Dog's son but it is still not right for a ghoul. Now tell us where he is...if you don't want a katana through your throat." Apathy said tightening his grip around his katana.

"Ah...I...know where he...is..." Winthrop quietly said being afraid of Apathy.

"Good. Show us where he is at. And I'll get your scrap metal..." The LW said. Winthrop started to walk up the stairs to the ninth circle and the others followed him.

The Ninth Circle...1:11 PM...  
It was a busy day for the ninth circle. Everyone in underworld was getting drunk off their ass today. Ahzrukhal was smiling raking in caps from every direction. Charon was standing in the corner being badass-ish as usual. Patchwork was on the ground with a bottle of whiskey to his mouth. Winthrop walked over to where Patchwork was laying and kicked him gently.

"Patches...we gotta talk...get your ass up and follow us..." Winthrop said.

"Ssure...I'lll come wittthh you guysss..." Patchwork said while standing up, stumbling Winthrop had to give him his arm so he could stand. Winthrop and Patchwork and the others walked to the outside of underworld where there was nobody currently as the aqua cura stand was torn down after what the LW did.

Outside of Underworld...1:15 PM...  
"Soo...whyyyy did you takeee me away fromm my precious timmmmeeee?" Patchwork stuttered as he fell down to the ground being to drunk to be standing by himself.

"Sigh...Four Dog...take off the mask." Winthrop said suddenly. The others didn't know what to think by Winthrop's last statement.

"I don't know what youuu are talkkkking abouttt." Patchwork continued.

"Four Dog...remove the ghoul mask. Now." Winthrop said again.

"I'm not Four Dog!!!" Patchwork screamed as he began to cry.

"If you don't remove it...then I'LL REMOVE IT!" Winthrop said as he grabbed onto Patchwork's face and started to pull.

"NO!! I'M PATCHWORK NOW!" Patchwork screamed. Winthrop emerged from the ground with "Patchwork's" face. It was a mask. All that time, Patchwork was Three Dog's son.

"Get up...show them who you really are." Winthrop said holding the ghoul mask in his hand. The person was on the ground sobbing.

"I left...all that behind...long ago..." The person said sadly.

"Well its came right back." Winthrop said. "Now get up...son of Three Dog." Winthrop said.

"No...why should I? He sent me to this place when I was thirteen. Ever since then I've been a drunk ghoul that couldn't even speak right. Why should I leave my destined life?" Four Dog said still on the ground. Winthrop hearing enough pulled Four Dog to his feet. The others were shocked when they saw a completely new person. Four Dog looked almost exactly like his father, Three Dog. "When I was five years old...me and my father were living somewhere among the wastes...with my mother..." Four Dog said sadly.

"Then...one day...she was simply...gone." Four Dog continued. "We don't know what happened. Why she was nowhere to be found. My father realizing that it was time to go, packed up our supplies and our stuff. So me and my father came into the capital wasteland. It being a wasteland like everywhere else we had been...we went through the DC Ruins. Tagging along with some brotherhood of steel groups...we made it to the center of DC looking for a home. I didn't know why my dad picked DC as a home...maybe it was just a instinct." Four Dog continued even further.

"But that instinct...turned out to be right...as we stood in front of GNR...and stared at it. Dad...must have knew...that GNR was where he was destined to be..." Four Dog continued. "So...we went into GNR and started to set up our new home. He walked up the stairs and found the broadcasting station. And he knew...what he had to do. He began to broadcast reports throughout the wasteland. Some people heard it on radios that were left on in ruins. And...it spread. Everyone started to listen to GNR...to drown out the bullshit that was being spewn out from the Enclave radio station." Four Dog continued.

"The brotherhood of steel, supporting this, began to protect us. As Three Dog was spreading hope among the entire wastes...but it was attracting something...super mutants. They began to come to GNR to attack after a few days of Three Dog's radio shows. First...there was a few...then there were some...then there were a lot...then they began to bring behemoths. The situation, growing out of hand very fastly...he sent me...to the Underworld so I could be safe." Four Dog said angrily. "Because of his reports about...ghouls not being zombies...most of the ghouls were up for it. However...some were angry about the topic. Hiding a smoothskin in Underworld? Fuck some of them were about to riot." Four Dog continued until he was interrupted.

"I have a question...was Mr. Crowley one of those angry ghouls?" The LW asked.

"Yes...did you know him?" Winthrop said stepping in to the discussion.

"Err...no I just know that he is a smoothskin hater." The LW said coughing like he was hiding something.

"Anyways...Winthrop here had a idea. A little bit before dad moving me to Underworld... he took a ghoul mask and some other things away from a human...who was trying to get a place in Underworld because he had nowhere else to go. He was kicked out of Underworld forever. His body was found shortly after as he was mauled by some rabid feral ghouls in the subway. Winthrop disguised me as a ghoul. Patchwork. I became the drunk of the town. I smelled terrible, I was piss ass drunk all the time, and even me talking annoyed people. This made the others not want to talk to me and became less suspicious of me being a smoothskin. Then...I spent five years...here until today...as Patchwork." Four Dog said shameful.

"So...why are you guys here? Is it something about that bastard?" Four Dog said angrily.

"Yes...Three Dog is dead, and GNR is destroyed." Fawkes said sadly.

"Hmph...good riddens." Four Dog said. Winthrop slapped him on the back of his head right after he said that.

"He was a good man! You think he wanted to send you away??" Winthrop said angered at what Four Dog had just said.

"I know...he sacrificed his bonds between his son for a bunch of ungrateful bastards." Four Dog said. "Fuck the good fight!" Four Dog said walking away from Winthrop and the LW, and the others. The LW grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Listen! If he is a bastard... then why did he say what he did for his last words." The LW said turning on the holotape he had stored in his pip-boy. Three Dog's message was played again.

_"They are...everywhere...they came...killed the brotherhood of steel knights who were guarding GNR... a lot of them were caught surprised resting...but once gunfire was heard...the other kids around the block came out to play...I...I know I'm not going to survive these wounds...but to whoever finds this holotape...I hope it isn't a Enclave or one of those other fuckers...cough...I need...you to find...my son...Four Dog...the one thing I regret the most...is hiding him among the Capital Wasteland...but I couldn't keep him at GNR...I mean...look at this place now...its in flames..._

_Please...save him...from all of this...he is hidden away...in the Under...world..." Three Dog was heard saying while breathing heavily and coughing and gagging. He must have died right after he finished this recording..._

_"Remember...kids...don't feed...the Yao...Ga...agh..." Three Dog continued to say as he let out a dying moan._

Four Dog fell to his knees after the message ended crying.

"He...he...sent me away...to save me..." Four Dog cried out loud. The LW patted Four Dog on his back trying to comfort him.

"Come on...we gotta go..." Fawkes said ruining the emotional moment. "Lets...lets go..." Four Dog said wiping off the tears on his face. Winthrop mumbled something under his breath which nobody noticed.

"The best way to hide something...is in clear sight." The LW, and the others, and Four Dog left the outside of Underworld and went back to the vertibird.

1:35 PM...  
"So...where are we going?" Four Dog asked who was in the back of the vertibird.

"We're going to the Citadel. Where you'll be safe." The LW said. Four Dog remained quiet afterwards. They had passed the Washington Monument when Fawkes noticed something.

"Guys? Theres Enclave down there...they are entering the Monument!" Fawkes said alarmed.

"Their entering the monument?!?" The LW said surprised.

"The Enclave would never be foolish to enter a area that was so guarded by brotherhood of steel." Apathy said.

"Someone needs to go down there..." Fawkes said.

"...I'll go." The LW said after a minute of hovering above the monument.

"But...you are the only one who can pilot a vertibird..." Fawkes said.

"Four Dog...come over here..." The LW said. "I'm going to teach you how to fly this...and you have to get to the citadel...no matter what." The LW said.

"You're going to teach me how to fly this?!?" Four Dog asked surprised.

"Yes...it is actually pretty simple..." The LW said.

After ten minutes of teaching and five minutes of test flying...1:50 PM...  
"Okay...I think I got it..." Four Dog said at the commands of the vertibird.

"Alright...now get closer to the ground...I'm going to get out...you will fly to the citadel...where you'll be safe from all the bullshit. Elder Lyons will know what to do next." The LW said. Four Dog lowered the vertibird behind the Washington Monument. The LW jumped out of the vertibird and landed on the ground alright. The LW sneaked around the wall that was around the Monument to where the gate was. The gate was closed. _They must have gotten in by dropping from a Vertibird. _The LW thought as he entered the password to the gate. The gate slid open the LW quickly ran into the monument.

Inside the Monument...1:56 PM...  
The Enclave had set up something on the base level of the Monument. The LW not thinking about it quickly ran into the elevator and waited for it to go up. When it got up the LW had his Chinese Assault Rifle out ready for anything. He was shocked what he saw. A huge Enclave soldier with a different type of power armor. There was some letters on the side of the power armor. It read..."Bombshell". The word bombshell bounced around the LW's thoughts until he thought of something. _Those things on the base level...explosives. Shit._ The LW thought realizing that the man who had bombshell written on his armor was a explosive expert.

"Welcome LW...to your grave." The man said. A vertibird rose up to the top of the monument facing the LW. The bombshell soldier clicked a button and beeping started to be heard. The LW shot at the soldier but the bullets did no effect to the man and he only smiled at the LW. _Where the fuck did they get bullet proof armor? _The LW thought angrily. The Vertibird rotated and opened its side door. The bombshell soldier jumped through the hole in the Washington Monument into the vertibird unscathed. The other soldiers continued to jump to the vertibird. One soldier was left and he tried to jump to the vertibird but the LW grabbed onto him and dragged him back. The beeping started to get faster. The vertibird flew away quickly as the Monument was about to explode. The LW threw the soldier out of the Monument where the vertibird used to be. The soldier fell. The soldier ended up falling, full speed right into the wall that was around the monument. Due to the soldier falling full speed was split in half when he hit the wall as the wall was made nothing but sharp scrap metal. This was a deadly combination.

2:03 PM...  
The beeping from the explosives at the base of the monument got even faster until a huge explosion was heard. The explosives took out the bottom of the Washington Monument. It became more unstable, and then unable to stand up anymore. The Washington Monument began to lean to the right. The LW was holding to the elevator door for dear life. The Washington Monument toppled to the ground fastly and it hit the ground crumbling. The LW was unable to be seen. There was nothing but a pile of rubble. The gate that led to the Washington Monument was also destroyed. The LW was somewhere...in that pile of rubble. Alive...unlikely...Dead...likely. But nobody knows. Wastelanders who were scavenging ruins and was going to GNR had heard the explosion. They came all around the monument. And mourned. As two heroes that they cherished. Were dead. Hell...just got a lot worse.

2:30 PM...  
"I still say we should have stayed at the Citadel..." Fawkes said in the vertibird.

"Look..I have a instinct...and that instinct tells me that something is wrong with the LW..." Four Dog said at the pilot seat.

"I sense it too..." Apathy said.

"Oh my god..." Four Dog said while the vertibird was approaching where the Washington Monument used to be.

"Its...destroyed..." Fawkes said stunned.

"First Three Dog, then the Washington Monument and the LW... they like destroying peoples' hope don't they?" Apathy said grimly.

"Shut up Apathy...you don't know that if the LW was..." Fawkes stopped as he saw something in the rubble. A Chinese Assault Rifle that was snapped in half. "

He...he...hes...dead..." Fawkes said sadly.

"He can't be...I've heard the legend of the LW...hes been through so much...just to die here?" Four Dog said out loud.

"We...have...to at least dig his body out..." Fawkes said. Four Dog landed the vertibird near the pile of rubble. Everyone got out and started to look around in the pile of rubble. Fawkes picked up the snapped in half assault rifle and shed a tear on it. As the LW's game...was finally over. But then Fawkes began to shakes his head. "No...the LW I know...wouldn't die from this...he can't be dead..." Fawkes said shaking his head furiously holding the broken assault rifle.

"The possibilities of him surviving this...are very low...even for the LW..." Apathy said.

"They won...all hope is lost...the Enclave...has won..." Fawkes said kneeling down looking at the pile of rubble.

In a Vertibird somewhere...2:34 PM...  
"Very good squad 23471. Eden would have been proud. Colonel out!" A voice was heard saying from the radio that was in the vertibird. The soldiers were looking out of the window of the vertibird laughing.

"Ha ha...everyone is so sad and depressed that their heroes have died...we could take the whole wasteland right now!" The first soldier said cheerfully.

"Ha...so filled with confidence just because the LW died..." The second soldier said.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You don't think there isn't another vault dweller somewhere out there just LIKE the LW?" The third soldier asked. The forth soldier who was the one who had bombshell written on his armor was saying nothing until...

"He isn't dead." The fourth soldier otherwise known as "Bombshell" soldier said.

"Are you serious? We all saw him get crushed under all that rubble from the Washington Monument." The first soldier remarked surprised at "Bombshell" 's comment.

"If he did die because of that...we wasted our time." Bombshell continued to remark at their comments.

"Hey I'm fucking happy. That fucking tesla cannon wielding bastard is finally dead, or crushed by rubble. I can finally sleep at night without worrying about a fucking tesla shot fly over my head." The crazed pilot said stepping into the discussion. _He is still alive...I know it. _Bombshell thought to himself as the vertibird soared to a unknown destination.

Elsewhere...  
The Enclave soldier was waking up in a cage.

"What the hell?" The soldier said outloud. The Enclave soldier tried to get up but something was weighing him down. That was when he realized it. He had a metal collar around his neck like a slave collar. "Mother...FUCKER!!!" The soldier screamed as he smacked the ground so hard his hands bled. The soldier tried to get up but he was too hungry and energy depraved he couldn't. Just then someone said something.

"Time to eat you piece of meat." A man said who looked like a raider said as he scooped something into the cage. The soldier went near the substance and was appauled. It was brahmin shit.

"Fuck." He said out loud again angrily. He looked at the shit and then almost cried. He picked up some of the shit and shoveled it into his mouth using all of his energy to prevent himself from puking. He ate all of it. He was too hungry not too. He then looked around. His armor was gone, his weapons, his food, his valubales, his caps, and everything else was all gone. He was in nothing but a bloody slave vest and pants. _The slave who had this must have tried to escape. _The soldier thought as he saw a bit of brains still on the vest. _I'm probably going to be here a while. _The soldier continued to think. _I don't even know who I am anymore I guess this is karma coming back at me shoving its boot up my ass. _The soldier thought as he saw slavers everywhere and only a few slaves. They were either dead, or dying. "This...is hell." The soldier said outloud.

**_End of Chapter 10 All Hope is Lost  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yep. Part 2 of my big update that I figured I'd should split in two. As always please review.**


	11. Where Am I?

**Chapter 11 Where Am I?**

At a unknown pitch dark place, at a unknown time...  
_"What...what happened? Where am I? Why am I here?"_

_"You are here. Because you need to be."_

_"Who...who are you?"_

_"Possibly your conscience. Possibly a figment of your imagination. Possibly...a memory."_

_"Which one are you?"_

_"That is up to you my son."_

_"Son?!?"_

_"I am only here to tell you...that it isn't time yet. You will see me soon enough..."_

_"Wait!" _A bright flash took place and the other voice wasn't heard again and it was as...if that the place was changing around the LW.  


* * *

The LW was falling from somewhere. It was possibly the Washington Monument again however everything else was pitch black. He hit the ground with a large thud and he survived. The LW then concluded that this place wasn't a place at all...but his own mind. Darkness was everywhere around him he couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face. He stumbled around in the darkness and backed up into something. He cautiously turned around to see what he had bumped into. It was a giant vault boy with a scale of justice balancing on his head. Both were teetering to be lighter or heavier than the other. Then the vault boy violently split apart. It split into two vault boys both different than the other. One's vault jumpsuit was red and his hands were a dark red and he was spinning the scale of justice on his finger not caring about the scale. His eyes were like flames, and his teeth were sharp and bloody like a animal's. His scale's heavier side was the left side. The other vault boy was in a white robe and he had a blue halo on the top of his head. His eyes were like shining light, his teeth were bright and clean. He was holding his scale more sophisticated like and was studying the scale carefully.

Then the red jumpsuit vault boy let out a evil laugh and spoke.

_"I've been waiting a long time to meet you face to face. And so far in your life you have been a neutral bastard. And I resent that." _The Evil Looking Vault Boy said.

_"Don't listen to that uneducated, moral-less, idiot." _The Angelic Vault Boy said. The Vault Boys merged back into one again to be the neutral Vault Boy.

_"We are your conscience. And we need to talk." _The Neutral version of Vault Boy said as he split apart again. 

_"Blagh. Tell me when you're going to merge into Neutral Boy you no-fun having son of a..." _The Evil Vault Boy was about to say something but the Angel Vault boy literally zipped his mouth shut. The Evil Vault boy flung around objecting to him being silenced in such a comical way.

_"What we're trying to say is...that your conscience...us...is in chaos. It doesn't know whether to be evil or good. You have to make a decision. Whether to be good or evil. Or to remain neutral. But not be evil sometimes...good some other times...and neutral some of the times." _The Angelic Vault Boy said trying to hide his laughs at his eviler counterpart trying to unzip his mouth. The Evil Vault Boy finally unzipped his mouth gasping for air.

_"YOU SON OF A BITCH." _The Evil Vault Boy said angrily as he turned his counterpart into a rad-roach. The rad-roach scurried around the evil vault boy angrily.

The Evil Vault Boy caught the rad-roach and ate it whole. He burped loudly. But just then the angelic vault boy burst out of his counterpart's stomach. The Evil Vault Boy then fell onto the ground in pain. The LW being that this place was his mind the LW began to think heavily. A giant rad-scorpion appeared and began to snap its claws at the Vault Boys.

_"He started it!" _The Evil Vault Boy cried.

_"Really mature other me." _The angelic Vault Boy protested.

"_Both of you shut the hell up and tell me how to get out of my dreamworld." _The LW said angrily.

_"Fine..." _Both of the Vault Boys said grumpily as they merged back into the bigger neutral vault boy and picked up the LW and then flung him into the sky. The LW went flying through another door that was in the sky for some reason. He then came out in a hallway of a vault.

One direction of the hallway lead to what he thought was Fawkes. Another direction led to two people that he couldn't see. The LW began to walk towards the two people. However each step was harder than the other. He was halfway to the two people when he couldn't walk anymore for some reason.

"LW!!!!" The LW looked around the fading hallway looking for who yelled. He was sure that it was Fawkes. He was holding his hand out towards the LW. The LW began to crawl towards Fawkes. He became so tired that he could barely crawl anymore he then extended his arm towards Fawkes. Fawkes grabbed the LW's hand and pulled him towards the door that was behind him. The LW looked back at the two people who were at the other end of the hallway. It was Catherine, and James. His mom and dad. The LW shed a tear while he was being dragged. Just then Fawkes opened the Vault door and light shone in blinding the LW.

Outside of the pile of rubble. At a currently unknown time.  
Fawkes had dug out one fourth of the rubble that was in the pile and had dragged the LW's body out. If it wasn't for cracks in the pile the LW would have suffocated due to a lack of air. If it wasn't for the LW's power armor he would have been crushed like a penny on a railroad. Fawkes was pressing onto the LW's chest to try to get him to breathe or wake up or show any signs of him being alive. Just then the LW's eyes opened as he grunted in pain. The LW attempted to get up but all he felt was pain. He started to scream Bombshell over and over again.

"I'll get you...I'll fucking post your body on A FUCKING PIKE IN MEGATON!" The LW screamed.

"Calm down LW! You just survived falling from the Washington Monument! You should be happy!" Fawkes attempted to calm the furious LW.

"No...he fucking looked at me and laughed...while he fucking pushed the button that almost killed me...he can go to hell...and I'll be seeing him there..." The LW said angrily. Just then the LW saw that same evil vault boy pop out of his ear however this time he was much smaller.

_"Hee hee. Thats good LW let the anger flow...hahahahaha...its so good when you're evil isn't it?" _The Evil Vault Boy laughed wickedly.

_"Hey. Why don't you shut the fuck up once and a while you no-good son of a bitch." _The Good Vault Boy said popping out of the other ear of the LW.

_"Didn't I tie you up? Bah. I'll fucking deal with you right now. Go to the LW's shoe and wait for me to come and kick your ass. Pansy boy." _The Evil Vault Boy taunted.

_"Why don't we do this right now? Right here? Right on the LW's shoulders?" _The Good Vault Boy said jumping down from the LW's ear to his right shoulder. _"Alright then you pansy ass bitch." _The Evil Vault Boy said jumping down to the LW's left shoulder. The LW sighed angrily and flicked both of them away.

Both of them went flying through the air.

_"YOU CAN'T FLICK AWAY YOUR CONSCIENCE!!" _Both of them screamed as they went flying through the air in the wind.

"Come on...lets load the LW into the vertibird." Fawkes said to Apathy. The LW objected to this.

"Hey! I can still walk. My legs aren't broken!" The LW said angrily as he struggled to get up without the shitload of pain he felt before.

"Err...LW? I do believe one of your legs ARE broken." Apathy said pointing at his left leg. The LW looked at Apathy with a angry face.

"One of the times you talk you point out that one of my legs are broken? Gee. Thanks." The LW said sarcastically. Apathy really didn't respond to the comment until he pulled out his katana and was about to shove it into the LW's other non-broken leg. But of course Fawkes stopped him before his katana even touched the LW's power armor. Apathy looked at Fawkes disappointed and slid his katana back to its case. Fawkes then picked up the LW and carried him to the Vertibird by himself. Apathy just kinda stood there feeling useless as Fawkes didn't even need his help in carrying the LW. He sighed and got into the Vertibird. The LW was laid down in the back of the vertibird next to the window.

The LW noticed that it was dark out now and when he had entered the Monument it was still day. The LW curiously brought his pip-boy in front of his face looking at the time. It was 9:05 PM. _I was under all that rubble for all that time and survived? _The LW wondered in his thoughts. The Vertibird took off and flew towards Megaton.

"Good thing you taught me how to fly..." Four Dog said from the pilot seat.

"Wait a minute...why the hell is he here?" The LW asked confused.

"Well we went to the Citadel and heard the huge boom. And Four Dog had a feeling in his gut that you were in trouble. So we came back...and all there was was a huge pile of rubble." Fawkes explained. The LW became shocked when he started to see Wastelanders hanging from street lights in the ruins below.

"Why are they killing themselves?" The LW asked out-loud.

"Because Three Dog is gone...the Enclave is back...the Washington Monument is destroyed... and until now...you were gone. Their hope was basically demolished." Four Dog said explaining the situation.

"We need to...to get you to continue your dad's work..." The LW said grunting in the back of the vertibird. "If not...their morale is just going to get worse and worse until they bow down before the Enclave..." The LW said sitting up. Fawkes went back there and made the LW lay back down.

"You need to rest." Fawkes nagged.

"Arg." The LW grunted as he wanted to at least sit up. "I wonder how the others are doing..." The LW said.

**_Chapter 11 Where Am I?_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Another double update. Wee. Review mah story pwease?


	12. Addictions are bad Very Very Bad

**Chapter 12 Addictions and Radiation are bad. Very Very Bad.**

The LW's house...9:30 PM...

Fawkes carried the LW into the house as he still couldn't walk that well. Apathy sat in the corner and began to sharpen his katana. Fawkes heard something from upstairs and he went to go to investigate. The room before the LW's bedroom was barricaded by a panicking Tod and Larry.

"What are you guys doing?" Fawkes asked wondering why they were holding the door shut.

"Uh...okay...I'm gonna be completely honest. Jericho is in here and he...he went crazy." Larry said confessing what they were holding back.

"Shut up." Tod whispered to Larry in angry tone. Fawkes pushed both of them away from the door and creaked it open having his other hand balled up into a fist. The walls of the room were dented in as if someone was constantly beating at them trying to escape from the room like a primal beast. Jericho was in the corner of the room with a knife in his mouth and another two knives in his hands. He was saying something but it was muffled by the knife that was in his mouth. Jet was what Jericho was trying to say. He leaped at the door with violence in mind swinging his blades like a madman. Fawkes quickly slammed the door shut when Jericho drew near. A loud sound was heard which was Jericho and his knives hitting the metal door. A loud scream for jet was heard from the room and it sounded like Jericho went limp and just fell onto the floor.

"What is wrong with Jericho?" Fawkes demanded to know what happened.

"Err...so apparently he has a problem with jet. And..." Tod began to tell what happened since the fight between Atom...

1:15 PM Inside Springvale Elementary School...

Tod entered the school cautiously as he knew that there were a lot of raiders who were stationed here. But he didn't see one raider. All he saw was a huge trail of fresh blood. The floor was drenched in it, the walls were soaked with it. Some raider's body parts were scattered around in the blood. Tod picked something up from the ground. It was Jericho's Rock-it launcher however now it was soaked in blood, and two or three empty jet needles.

"Shit." Tod said discovering the items. He followed the path of blood. Eventually Tod began to notice messages on the wall covered in blood. However they were all about the same thing. Jet. It was either Jet or about blood and guts. This had to be Jericho. He came to the library with its door shut. Tod creaked the door open a little bit to look inside as the blood trail led right to the library. He was astonished. The whole room was covered in blood and guts and body parts. That were made recently. Jericho must have killed all of the raiders in the school. Jericho was crouched down to six or seven dead raiders rifling through their possessions quickly as he was searching for something desperately.

"Jet jet jet jet jet jet jjjjjjeeeeeettttttttt. I gotta find jet to find happiness. Happiness good. Jet is god. God is jet. Ahahahahahaha...I don't care if I have to slay a hundred raiders to find a half filled jet needle, its worth it." Jericho was heard babbling about jet. "I can smell it...but not here...outside...of library...right outside that door." Jericho said turning around to the creaked open door. "I knew it. AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jericho screamed as he pounced towards the door eagerly. Tod remembered when he had picked up the empty jet needles that was why he smelled like jet. He slammed through the door knocking Tod into the wall. Which cracked when his power armor bounced against it. Jericho then picked Tod up and threw him all the way to the end of the hallway.

He landed with a painful thud. He tried to get up but he was too shocked about Jericho's strength and brutality when he was on jet. Jericho ran towards Tod from the other end of the hallway like a cheetah. He jumped and landed on Tod's chest which made him scream even more. "

Argh...you...fucking addict..." Tod mustered up the strength and the courage to say.

"Oh really now?" Jericho said as he walked toward the library's now busted down door. He picked up the door without even breaking a sweat and launched it at Tod.

"HOLY FUCK!!!" Tod screamed. Then Tod luckily crawled out of the way of the door. _His jet has to run out some time._ Tod thought. Tod painfully got up and started to limp-run away from Jericho with him on hot pursuit after him. Jericho was running faster than the door was flying at Tod.

"WHERE YA GOING TODDDDDDDDDDDDDD? I JUST WANNA PLAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" The Fast Running Jet-head Jericho yelled. Tod made it into another room of the school and he quickly hid himself in the mid-sized room as Jericho hadn't seen where he hid he quickly got a pistol he had took from the LW's house out of his pocket. Jericho entered the room looking around.

"Toddddddddy Boy...Toddy Boy...wherrrrrrreeeeee arrrrree yyyyou?" Jericho yelled as he entered the room looking around for Tod. _Please don't look under the desk...please don't look under the desk._ Tod prayed under the desk. Tod was scared for his life as he never has encountered a jet-head as bad as Jericho. He literally started to shake of fear. Just then steps were heard getting closer to where Tod was at until something horrible happened. Jericho flipped the fucking desk over revealing Tod. "Hi." Jericho said looking at the now revealed Tod.

"FUCKK!" Tod screamed as he darted away from Jericho. Jericho got one of his knives out and threw it at Tod. It hit Tod's ankle directly. He tumbled into the hallway's wall painfully. He grunted in pain and sadness as Jericho walked towards him.

"You has jet. I know it." Jericho said as he reached to the injured Tod. But just then Jericho was hit by something and he toppled to the floor. It was Larry who had hit Jericho with a chair that he had picked up from one of the class rooms.

"Come on...lets go..." Larry said dragging Jericho back towards the exit. Tod got up weakly and began to limp towards Larry.

1:29 PM...after a walk to the vertibird...  
Larry and Tod were in the vertibird with a now chained up Jericho that was struggling to get free from the chains that were tied around him and to the backseat of the vertibird.

"Good thing we found that chained up wastelander in the back of the library..." Tod said looking back at the chained Jericho. Jericho's voice is muffled.

1:45...after a quick trip to Megaton...  
Tod and Larry got out of the vertibird and then realized that they had no idea how they were going to get the currently jet-head Jericho to the LW's house. They carried him, still wrapped in the chains to the LW's house. They had to make several attempts to do this without him escaping, or dropping him onto the ground.

2:00...after several attempts to get Jericho to the house...  
Tod and Larry carried Jericho up the stairs of the LW's house and threw him into the room that was next to the LW's bedroom. They immediately heard the unwrapping of chains right after they closed the door. Jericho then tried to barge through the door to gain his freedom to kill, and find more jet. Tod and Larry held the door still though so that Jericho would not get out. He screamed, using all of his might to get the door open. But Tod and Larry were using all of their strength combined to keep the door shut. This went on for hours until the others got back to the house...

Back in the present...9:36 PM...  
"So...you never got the formula?" Fawkes asked.

"No...we had to take care of Jericho..." Larry confessed.

"Speaking of which...he stopped trying to open the door a few minutes ago...I wonder if the jet finally wore off..." Tod said. Tod opened the door slowly to see if Jericho had stopped trying to break out of the room. Jericho was up and was ready for Tod to open the door as he barged out of the room pushing Tod into the wall. He ran to the railing where Fawkes was standing and tried to jump down. Fawkes grabbed him, punched him in the back, and threw him against the wall where the door was.

On the first floor...9:38 PM...  
The LW was laying on the ground waiting for Fawkes to help him get to his bedroom so he could rest. Apathy was in front of the wall swinging his katana at it slowfully and carefully, while he was practicing his skills with a blade. But just then Jericho hit the wall above the door, fell, and landed on the LW's broken leg. The LW and Jericho screamed in pain. The LW was louder and he was screaming the longest as Jericho still was on his leg. The LW punched Jericho and threw him off of him. The LW then went back to laying but he was constantly holding his leg which was still in pain from Jericho. Jericho finally broke out of the jet's effects and went back to being normal. But he was highly confused after the LW punched him again out of fury.

After 5 or so minutes explaining everything to everyone...9:43 PM...  
"Fucking Enclave...I can't believe they actually blew up the Monument..." Tod and Larry said. Jericho was being silent thinking about earlier and how he supposedly acted when he was on the jet. The LW was whispering something to Fawkes.

"Fawkes...I need you to take all of the jet from my desk upstairs...and give it to me...because if we are ever in a tough spot...I'm injecting Jericho with all the jet I have..." The LW whispered.

"And then what?" Fawkes whispered back.

"I would then run like hell." The LW whispered back. Fawkes got all the jet and discretely handed it to the LW. "Ahem...so...we still need to get that formula right?" The LW said. Everyone in the room said yes after the LW said that. "So me and..." The LW was about to continue to talk but Fawkes interrupted him.

"LW? You can't be thinking about going out...you just survived a fall from the Washington Monument...you need to rest...in fact..." Fawkes said as he was about to do something. He grabbed the LW and carried him to his bedroom and put him on the bed and locked the door while he walked out.

"I WANNA GO TOOOO!!!" The LW was heard screaming from the bedroom. Fawkes went back down the stairs and wondered who should go to get the formula. He randomly picked who goes to the monastery. He picked Apathy and Tod to go to the monastery Tod protested this as he already tried to go there once but he failed. Fawkes walked over to him and bitch-slapped him.

After a quick meal and a trip to Springvale...9:54 PM...  
Tod and Apathy were entering the trap door that led to the holy light monastery but paused for a second. They were sure they heard growls and screams from inside the trap door. Apathy went in first, then Tod. The ghouls that they kept there went insane and killed both of the residents, Mother Curie III and Brother Gerard. Brother Gerard must have been the formula holder. There was a ghoul named, novice as it was not yet a reaver or a glowing one. There was another ghoul named the Sun of Atom which was a glowing one. Another was a reaver that was named the champion of Atom. Another was just a ghoul. Tod looked around at the two dead corpses and the angry feral ghouls.

"So you guys are probably pissed about us killing your god huh?" Tod said looking at the ghouls. They began to growl and started to jump at Tod and Apathy.

Elsewhere...9:33 PM...  
In Megaton it was dark and nothing was moving in the city the preacher of atom was still there preaching as always in front of the A-bomb. A bright light of moving, tiny particles slid through the cracks in the gate. It flowed through the air looking for somewhere to stay. Something to take control of. It scurried through the city and stopped when it found what it was looking for. It rushed towards the Preacher and crawled into him when he opened his mouth to speak about Atom. The preacher fell to his knees as the particles spread through his body. His body began to change into pure radiation.

"Cromwell?" A voice said from the Church of Atom. It was Mother Maya. "Oh my Atoms...you're...glowing..." Mother Maya said noticing that Cromwell was turning into nothing but pure radiation.

_**"Once I praised Atom...now I am a part of him..."**_ Atom-Cromwell said. _**"Everyone said I was crazy...I can prove them wrong now..."**_ Atom-Cromwell continued to speak. But just then the radiation got brighter and Cromwell screamed in pain.

"I can't believe...this..." Mother Maya said shaking at the sight she was seeing.

**"Fool. You all are made of me. I just need you...so I can strike my vengeance...and now...I'm going to erase you."** Atom said taking over the body and forcing Cromwell to remain quiet. But just then the part that was still Cromwell screamed and cried, eventually he got quiet. Atom was reborn with a new body. **"And you...you are a false believer. You only worshiped me because the man you loved did. You...will now...become...a true believer."** Atom who was now controlling Cromwell's body said as he lifted his hand at the extremely startled Mother Maya.

"PLEASE DON'T!!" Mother Maya screamed for mercy but she did not find it. Atom shot a beam of radiation right at Mother Maya. She became so highly irradiated that she could not stand anymore like how Tod was. Then she began to lose all of her hair. Then her skin began to peel off. The end result...was a feral ghoul. Atom laughed evilly as he saw the new Mother Maya and disappeared from Megaton. The feral ghoul that was Mother Maya began to walk towards the ramp that led to the LW's house...

8:00 PM... In that same cage with that very same enclave soldier...  
The soldier's thoughts in his head ran around crazily since hes been in the cage with the slave collar on.

_How long have I been here? Will I get out someday? Will I ever meet Leon again? What time is it? Why the fuck is everyone else getting sold and I'm still rotting in this cage...? I need food...real food. Not this brahmin shit...oh...if I ever get a change at one of these fucking slavers I'm gonna rip there heart out, smack their friends with it, and then eat it, whole, ahahahahahahahahahaaha. I'm sure I'm going insane. I swear if only I could find out how long it has been since I was put in here. Fucking one day really? REALLY? It feels like a fucking hour every second. Fucking day every minute...Fucking month every hour...and a day. A day is a year. I've been in here...for 1 year...I need to escape. I don't even care if I get sold. Fuck it. I'm not eating. Maybe I'll starve to death that would be a lot better than this shit. Heh...I'm gonna write a fucking note for the next bastard slaver that walks by._ These were all of the soldier's thoughts.

He waited for someone to pour brahmin shit into his cell like always. When they did do it he grabbed a chunk of it and headed for the wall of the cell. He began to write things on the wall in the shit. When he was done a slaver went into the cell himself and started to beat the soldier. As the wall had a big giant "Fuck You Slavers." out of brahmin shit. Other slaves who saw the wall from their other cells began to do something they haven't done in months, hell years. Laugh.

_**Chapter 12 Addictions are Radiation bad. Very Very Bad.**_**Welp. There is teh update. This will be the last for a while as I'm going to start doing updates for the prequel. As it only has two chapters. As always...be kind review.**

**Edit: Yay. This chapter is now not a huge wall of text.**


	13. Feral Motherfuckers

**Chapter 13 Feral Motherfuckers.**

So there was Tod and Apathy…in the holy light monastery which was now inhabited by the angry feral ghouls. Tod had his plasma rifle, and Apathy was sneaking around the ghouls with his trusty katana. Tod was shooting at the glowing one and the reaver. Which were unaffected by the shots. Apathy was crouched down behind "Novice" who was waiting for a chance to leap at Tod. Apathy slowly slid his katana out and shoved it right through Novice's face. Novice didn't even have a chance to let out a cry. Its body fell to the ground, alerting the other ghoul that was just a ghoul. The normal ghoul approached Apathy with a grudge. Of course Apathy knowing this beforehand, sliced the ghoul in half.

The glowing one, otherwise known as the sun of atom was healing his father's champion aka the feral ghoul reaver with blasts of radiation. Tod was behind the table, shielding himself from the irradiation. Apathy swung the katana at the reaver. But the katana only scratched the champion's armor. The reaver growled at Apathy. The reaver clawed Apathy's face exposing 5 thin lines of blood. Apathy then noticed that the glowing one was charing up another radiation blast to heal the champion. Apathy threw his katana at the sun of atom like a war spear. The katana landed right in the glowing one's face. Green blood oozed out of the now dead sun of atom as his body toppled onto the floor. Apathy laughed as the reaver looked at the dead sun of atom. The reaver looked at Apathy and let out a terrifying growl. The growl echoed through the blood covered underground monastary and outside into the wastes.

Outside...  
Ghouls around the nearby wastes heard the growl and abandoned whatever they were doing. They all came to where the growl came from sensing something. Like someone was telling them to go there. The ghouls were surrounding Springvale like a invading army of thousands and thousands of soldiers. They all growled for vengance.

Inside...  
Tod got back up from behind the table as he thought he was hearing something outside. He shot at the reaver who was chasing down Apathy while he walked to the trap door to see what was outside...

Outside again...  
Tod poked his head out of the open trapdoor. He didn't see any dirt, any buildings, any sky. As there was nothing but feral ghouls around it, in it, and right in front of him which was the reason why he saw no sky. They leaped at Tod, trying to claw him. But Tod quickly ducked back into the monastary and locked the trapdoor.

Inside yet again...  
Tod quickly got down from the trapdoor and started to move the table where the trapdoor was forgetting about the battle between the reaver and Apathy that had moved to the basement while he was outside. Tod quickly moved everything he could to barricade where the trapdoor was. He could hear them. The feral ghouls were beating on the trapdoor searching for a entry into the monastary. After he moved everything he could he quickly ducked into the basement as he saw the trapdoor break open.

In the basement...  
Apathy had weakened the champion of atom. The reaver was covered in blood. Tod entered the basement, grabbed a 10mm Pistol that was sitting on a crate next to the entrance of the basement, and shot the reaver right in its face. The right side of the reaver's face was blown off, but it was still alive but barely. Apathy tried to finish it off with his katana but the reaver knocked it away, it went flying into the wall behind Apathy.

"...Fuck." Apathy said looking at his katana that is wedged into the wall. He desperately looked for a weapon that was close to him. He searched desperately while still watching the reaver. Tod didn't have anymore ammo for the pistol or his plasma rifle so he was also looking. Apathy found what he was looking for...kinda. It wasn't a weapon of anysort but it was the best he could find that was close to him. He picked up the broom that was close to him which had a metal handle coming off of it. He severly beat the reaver with the metal handle of the broom until it fell over. It still wasn't dead but Apathy kept beating it with the broom. Tod was running around the basement looking for the formula because he began to hear more cracking of wood from the upstairs. But Apathy was still struggling with the reaver. "DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Apathy screamed as he slammed the metal handle right through the reaver's face which killed it. The blood splattered onto the broom.

Tod was still running around searching through things to find the formula. Apathy threw the broom across the room, and pulled out his katana of the wall.

"I hate reavers." Apathy said putting his katana away. Tod then found a crate in the corner of the basement. He opened it and began to look through it.

"Its filled with nothing but papers. But...wait a minute...I think...I found it..." Tod said pulling out a folder from the crate. On the front of the folder it read "The Key to the Mind". Tod flipped through the papers that were inside the folder until he got to the very first one.

_They wanted to take it. They wanted to use it to take control of everyone. As long as I have this hidden in the ghoul infested basement...nobody will take it...and thus it will be safe. If anyone DOES read this...please. Destroy it. I didn't know...what they were having me try to create...was a tool to their rising in power...they still have the test samples...but I have the formula. Eventually...they will run out of their supply of the serum. Then...only then the capital wasteland will be saved. If a Enclave reads this...fuck you. Upon these pages, holds the ingredients, the amounts, everything anyone will ever need to know how to make this. It also explains how the serum works. Please. Burn it. Throw it in the ocean. Just...destroy it. Also...I did something to the calculations, if you do plan to use it...you won't have the correct combination. Unless you fix it. Then...I would have failed. _The page ended right there. All the other pages were just mathmatical equations, and lists of ingredients.

Both Apathy and Tod looked up when they heard the breaking of the trap door that was upstairs.

"Shit." Both of them said, desperately looking for a way out. It was either find a way out somehow or fight through a crowd of feral ghouls.

"Today was not a good day." Tod said depressingly.

"Agreed." Apathy said back to Tod. The growls and screams of the feral ghouls were heard upstairs as they were struggling to get the barricade Tod set up to break.

Elsewhere...  
The Enclave Soldier was just waking up from a nap in his cage. He was shocked to see when he woke up that the gate to his cell was wide open, and smeared with blood. All the other slaves were dead, or gone. Tod struggled to get up, as he was still injured, and the last thing he ate that wasn't shit was three days ago. He stumbled out of the cage, just to trip over a dead slaver. He got up as fast as he could without falling to the ground again. He looked around, to only see fire, and destruction among the slaver camp. He then saw the cause of it all. Its shadow was overtowering him, and the cages that once held crying slaves. The sight that the soldier witnessed was one of the most horrible, terrible things he must have ever seen.

A behemoth towered in front of him. This behemoth wasn't just a behemoth. He had slaves' bodies dangling from its mouth. His whole body was covered in armor that he thought was metal from cars. He held a support of a building that it must have destroyed long ago as a weapon. He had skulls, tied to his legs, to his neck, to his shoulders. This behemoth must have killed...hundreds of people. And he was going to be next. Its teeth were rotten, and covered in fresh blood. Its eyes were dark red, as of a demon. It looked at the soldier, and let out a war cry, that was muffled by the slaver and slave bodies that were still dangling from his mouth. The Soldier looked at its neck and almost shit his armor. He was wearing a gigantic metal collar, that was splattered with blood. It almost looked like...it was made by the Enclave. The Enclave Soldier began to cry at the sight of this bastard. In fact...he fell to his knees and began to scream.

"WHY?! CAN'T SOMETHING GOOD HAPPEN TO ME?!? HUH?!? ITS ALWAYS GOT TO BE FUCKING SOMETHING! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT?!? I'll fucking take you on you gigantic bastard! I might die. I might be a future add-on to your fucking accessory." The soldier screamed pointing at the behemoth's skull necklace. "But I swear to God...I will not go out without a fight you big ass motherfucker..." The soldier screamed as he picked up a nail board that the dead slaver who he tripped over was carrying. "COME ON!" The soldier screamed holding the nail board threatingly. Just then the behemoth extended the arm that wasn't holding the support of the building, and picked up Tod. Tod began to scream and cry as he was picked up by the giant. The behemoth then put the soldier on his shoulder. "The fuck?" The soldier cried outloud as he noticed he was still alive.

"Me...help...Clave..." The behemoth started to talk. "What...is...your...comm...comma...command...?" The behemoth continued.

"...holy shit." The soldier said now realizing that the behemoth was under Enclave control, but right now...it was under his control. _Today...just turned into a really good day. _The soldier thought grinning.

**_End of Chapter 13 Feral Motherfuckers_**

**Chapter 13 is done. And...in other news...I now have a oblivion story. Its called "Oblivion: A Assassin and a Hero." Yep. Three stories now. Next update should be...on the prequel sometime next week. Adios.**

**Edit: Uh...in the last part I accidentally named the Enclave Soldier Tod...so...yeah...I fixed it.**


	14. Best Friends

**Chapter 14 Best Friends  
**  
In a building made of metal, two enclave soldiers stood around talking...10:15 PM...  
The Enclave Soldiers just stood around talking ignoring all of the other people around who were busy working. Probably because of the building's desperate need of repair. As the walls were burnt, half destroyed, and one wall had a gigantic gaping hole which exposed the outside, The Wasteland.

"So...did they find Kronos yet?" The First Enclave Soldier asked.

"For the last time Michael. Its Dreadnought X3N729." The Second Soldier said, correcting the other soldier.

"Bah. Thats a bad name. Kronos is a lot better name and there is a lot of reasons for it being better than D-X3N729." The first soldier replied, unhappy about the other soldier's choice of its name. "Prove why Dreadnought is a good name, Bill." Michael continued.

"No. You prove why Kronos is a better name than Dreadnought." Bill, the other soldier said.

"Fine I will." Michael said, about to rant how Kronos is better than the name Dreadnought. "Well. First of all. Kronos is the name of a powerful, gigantic, unstoppable, immune Titan from Greek mythology." Michael continued. "He was completely evil. He fought against his father to take control of the land." Michael continued. Bill yawned of boredom waiting for Michael to finish his story. "He eventually had children who were the future Greek Gods. And guess what he did?" Michael asked. Bill sighed and then answered Michael.

"What did he do? Oh master of ancient mythology I beseech you! I must know what happened in your fascinating story of not true bullshit!" Bill said being over sarcastic. Michael glared at Bill for a minute and continued the story. Bill grabbed a water bottle that was sitting on the table and began to drink it.

"He ate them. Right after they were born. When they were still alive. You want to know something even more fucked up about that story? Kronos and the mother of the children...were brother and sister." Michael continued. Bill coughed and spit his water out surprised.

"So...they were brother and sister...and yet...their children...were gods and godesses? I think your little myths are complete bullshit." Bill said, wiping his mouth off as he spit the water he was drinking everywhere.

"The whole point of that story was that our Dreadnought or whatever...eats humans. I mean come on...you gotta connect the dots here..." Michael said finally finished with his rant about his name for X3N729. "So lets have it. Why do you think Dreadnought is a better name?" Michael asked, looking at Bill.

"Okay...first of all. Like you stated. Dreadnought or Kronos...or whatever we call him...is huge. Enourmous. It can destroy buildings...without breaking a sweat. I mean look at the fucking wall." Bill said pointing at the wall. Michael looked at the gaping hole that exposed the outside, The Wasteland. He nodded after he turned his head back from the half demolished wall. "And not to mention...to kill Dreadnought you'd need a lot of nukes." Bill said sitting down into a nearby chair. Michael waited for a minute or two.

"So...wait...thats it? I gave you a entire mythology lesson and thats all of what your arguement is based on?" Michael asked dissapointedly.

"...Since when did this turn into a intellectual debate?" Bill asked.

"You know what? Just forget it...call it baby and see if I care..." Michael said shaking his head. Another soldier, who was not in his power armor and looked like if he had been working all day because he was drenched in sweat.

"HEY GUYS! When are you going to get back to work?!?" The other soldier screamed, frustrated as he hasn't been able to sit down since 12 AM in the morning.

"What work? The LW is dead. Theres nothing else that we had to do today...or to fight today..." Bill said.

"Well...there is but...its just a bunch of super mutant fucks, raider bitches, and the Brotherhood of Douchebagery." Michael said, taking a drink of his water.

"Heh heh...that was good. Did you just think of that yourself?" Bill asked, chuckling at Michael's pun.

"Yeah I just thought it up..." Michael said joining in the laughing. The other soldier had his head down as he was about to die from exhaustion.

"You do know that all soldiers have been assigned to working on the repairs to the base right?" The other soldier said. Both Michael and Bill were silent and just exchanged looks at each other. "...they gave everyone a notice on scrap paper after we learned that the LW died..." The soldier continued.

"Oh yeah...I actually burned that paper. Because...we were so bored because our guard duty was cancelled because their was no apparent threat because the LW was gone..." Michael explained.

"Wait...we were sitting here bored arguing about the name of something that tried to kill us, eat us, and destroyed a part of our base when we could have been working our asses off on repair duty for the whole day?" Bill asked.

"Yes." Michael responded.

"...good idea to burn that paper, Mike." Bill said throwing up a thumbs up.

"BOTH OF YOU GET TO FUCKING WORK!!!" The other soldier screamed, who was now entirely red with anger, and sweat.

"Jesus...alright alright...don't have a vein explode on the account of us..." Michael said, downing the rest of his water as he went towards the rest of the soldiers who were working on the repairs for all this time. Bill looked around trying to ignore the glaring of the soldier who's face now looked like a actual red apple. Bill then pulled something out of the nearby container and went to hand it to the soldier.

"Thirsty?" Bill asked, trying to hand the soldier a bottle of water.

"Get...the...fuck...TO WORK!!!!! YOU MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF SPACE TAKING UP SHIT!!!!" The soldier screamed as he took the bottle of water from Bill who ran away in the middle of the soldier's scream. Just then everyone who was working on the repairs started to run in terror.

"HOLY FUCK ITS BACK!!! DREADNOUGHT IS BACK!! AND IT ISN'T FRIENDLY!" Bill screamed as he ran in front of the soldier.

"KRONOS! PLEASE...HAVE MERCY!!" Michael screamed as he ran for his life.

"DOES IT REALLY MATTER WHAT ITS NAME IS?!? ITS NAME TO ME IS SHUT THE FUCK UP AND RUN AWAY!" The soldier screamed as he joined the fleeing soldiers.

Soldiers almost shit their power armor when they noticed what was sitting on top of the behemoth's shoulder. A enclave soldier just like them. But his armor, was messed up. Pieces of it were missing.

"ALL OF YOU ARE NOW MY NEW FRIEND'S FOOD! WE BOTH SEEK REVENGE FOR WHAT YOU MOTHERFUCKERS DID TO US!" The soldier screamed from on the top of the behemoth's shoulders. "You all...left me behind. To die. But it wasn't just me. A great enclave legend. His name...Leon. I found a working radio. Contacted you for immediate rescue." The soldier continued talking to the paralyzed in fear soldiers. "But they denied it. And Leon was dragged. DRAGGED! By super mutants. To...who knows where. After I tried to follow them, and was beat by one of them, I was found by a slaver. Then...I met my new best friend. Who freed me from my hell. And I freed him from his hell. Partly." The soldier explained. "But the most important part...is that you all are going to die!" The soldier screamed as the behemoth marched towards the frozen in fear soldiers.

The behemoth unmercily stomped on soldiers, kicked soldiers into the wall, ate soldiers. Some of them attempted to resist. However, the same that happened to the others who ran away happened to the people who attempted to resist the behemoth's brutality. They were killed. This went on for a hour or longer. The base was smeared with blood, enclave guts, and was barely able to continue standing. There was one soldier left. His legs, were crushed, but he was still alive. He was bleeding profusely out of where his legs USED to be. He crawled, in pain to the wall. Grunting with every inch he crawled. He made it to the wall, and he sat against it, breathing heavily. The behemoth, with the soldier sitting on its shoulders, approached the man.

"Where is the good colonel my main man?" The soldier asked the slowly dying soldier.

"Why...? And like I'm going to tell you...I'm already slowly bleeding to death...what do I have to lose? My arms? Heh heh...oh god it hurts to laugh now...arg..." The soldier cried in pain.

"Well. Think about this. You could spend your last moments peacefully...somewhat. Or...you could be getting eaten by my friend here. Every bite being more painful than the LAST." The soldier threatened.

"Argh...hes...hes...in the Northern base that their constructing...you know...in the mountains...now please...stomp on me...kick me into the other end of the wasteland I don't care...I just want to die now..." The soldier grunted.

"Wait...he moved...to the Appalachian Mountains base? What the fuck was he thinking? They won't last one minute up there with the extreme snow and all..." The soldier said surprised.

"They...finished the development...of Winterized...Power...Armor...argh..." The soldier said as the remaining amount of his life faded from his body.

"Pft...lets see how Winterized Power Armor holds up against a behemoth's fist or foot...heh heh heh..." The Soldier laughed. "But...we will need their Winterized stuff if we want to go to the mountains..." The soldier said, tapping on the behemoth's neck. "Can I catch the elevator Buddy?" The soldier asked the behemoth. The behemoth grabbed the soldier and put him onto the ground. The soldier was about to go to the armory section of the base but then paused. "Uh hey...stay here until I come back ok...?" The soldier said to the behemoth. The behemoth nodded its head. The soldier walked to the armory section not needing to have to look around for directions to the armory as this was once his base before.

After a few trips, hauling heavy ass Winterized Power Armor and equipment...10:55 PM...  
The soldier was about to die of exhaustion as he dropped the last four suits of winterized power armor he could find. He then pulled out a welding torch and looked at the behemoth's armor.

"Err...if I miss...don't kill me okay?" The soldier said pulling out the first suit of power armor and began to weld the winterized power armor onto the behemoth's existing armor.

After hours of welding, and short breaks...3:02 AM...  
"I think...I think you'll be completely resistant to the cold now..." The soldier said barely able to breathe.

"Super Mutants can't feel cold. Thick skin pre...pre...prevents it." The behemoth said, still picking up the ability to speak properly.

"And...you couldn't have told me that BEFOREHAND? Argh..." The soldier grunted in frustration. "Well...oh well I guess. Time for my power armor change..." The soldier said picking up the last suit of the winterized power armor. He removed the shreds of his old armor, he had left and replaced it with the winterized version. "Ding ding." The soldier said, poking the behemoth's leg. The behemoth picked up the soldier and placed him back on top of its shoulders. "Alright...you know what to do now." The soldier said, pointing at the remains of the base. The behemoth let out a freakish grin and then smashed the rest of the base, with only a few punches.

"Alright...time to go climb the mountains. The...insanely...cold...mountains...hmm...maybe we should wait a day?" The soldier said.

Elsewhere...earlier...9:50 PM...  
The LW was stretched out in his bed. Fawkes was in the common house sleeping. Jericho was walking back and forth, bored out of his mind. Then suddenly something bursted through the door. The LW attempted to get up but Jericho had stopped him before he got up and then reached for his gun. But then realized that Fawkes had took away his guns because of the jet incident. He would have cried if he knew how. He then noticed what had bursted through the door. A feral motherfucking ghoul. He punched the ghoul and started to beat it with his its own hands.

"I'd like to help you but...you know. I have to REST." The LW said ignoring the fight outside of his bedroom. The LW actually picked up a "Guns and Bullets" magazine that he had on the top of his desk and began to read it.

"LW! Please..." Jericho screamed struggling with the ghoul. "AH YOU BIT ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jericho was heard screaming.

"AHEM! Some people are trying to read!" The LW yelled from his room. "Sigh...barbarians these days..." The LW continued to read.

"AH I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU BITE ME ONE MORE FUCKING TIME I'M GOING TO FUCKING RIP OUT YOUR ENTRAILS AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM...err...wait...you probably would being that you're a retarded feral ghoul..." Jericho said, still fighting with the ghoul.

"Oh come on man...its only a fucking ghoul." The LW continued to yell at them while reading still. The fight was still going on and it was as if both ends weren't winning or losing as it was a tie. "I've had enough of this shit..." The LW said throwing his magazine on the desk and picked up what he was using for a cane. A broken combat shotgun he had in his file cabinent for ages. He walked out into the hallway and bashed the feral ghoul with the combat shotgun. It was still alive. But it was on the ground and knocked out cold. The LW looked at his gun, and then the ghoul_. Should I_? The LW thought. But just then those two familiar, not very lovable people came back up. _The damn vault boys._ The LW thought.

"Ah god damn it...it was supposed to be my day off! With you being injured and all! Look. Just throw the fucking ghoul down the stairs and then torture it for no reason." The Evil Vault Boy said sitting on the feral ghoul.

"Sigh...well...considering its just a mindless servant of the Atom guy or whatever...just kill it. You won't lose any karma. I mean its a feral ghoul. Or you could just go with dumbshit's suggestion or whatever...I'm going back to my fucking day off..." The Angel Vault Boy said disappearing with the Evil Vault Boy following it.

The LW stared at the feral ghoul.

Elsewhere again...but at a LATER time...10:15 PM...  
Tod and Apathy were pounding against the basement's wall crying. Tod eventually gave up and crawled into a ball in the corner and started rocking back and forth.

"We're gonna die man...theres no way outta this basement man! GAME OVER MAN! GAME OVER! WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO RELOAD A NEW FILE!" Tod began to ramble about non-sensical bullshit...until Apathy bitch slapped him to get him to be calm.

"KNOCK IT OFF FOR FUCKS SAKE! WE CAN MAKE IT OUT ALIVE! I FOUND A STRANGE PART OF THE WALL! ITS LIKE...its weaker than the other wall...we have to look at it..." Apathy said, shaking Tod.

"You're right...I don't know what I was talking about...lets go check it before..." Tod was about to finish his statement but both of them heard the breaking of the barricade upstairs, and the growls of the feral ghouls get louder.

"OH SHIT THE BARRICADE IT GAVE WAY! TO THE FUCKING WALL!!!!!!" Tod screamed as he jumped to the wall that Apathy was talking about...literally. Apathy joined him. The feral ghouls were flooding into the basement.

**_End Of Chapter 14 Best Friends. _**

**WOO. 1000 views. Yaaaaayyy...I know I know. Update the prequel and all but...because of the 1000 views I figured...why not pop out another chapter. :P. Also...at the end of last chapter I made a mistake. As I called the un-named (currently) enclave soldier Tod. So...yeah... Have a good winter break!**


	15. Dodge One Bullet to Jump in front of Two

**Chapter 15 Dodge One Bullet To Run into Another Two**

"DAMN IT!" Tod screamed as the feral ghouls went towards him and Apathy.

"What the hell? A switch?" Apathy said in front of the wall. He had noticed a strange brick that seemed like it was sticking half way out of the wall. Apathy noticed that Tod had went missing and the horde was nearing him, he then pushed the brick into the wall, and then pulled out his katana, fending off feral ghouls. The wall started to move after Apathy had touched the brick.

"Hey! Apathy! Look what I found!" Tod yelled popping out of a rather large crate that had been in the corner of the basement this whole time.

Apathy looked at Tod between killing feral ghouls with his blade. Tod was holding a flamer that appeared to be two flamers. It was as if the flamer, was two flamers built into each other. Which meant that it must be heavy as hell.

Tod began to shoot flames at the feral ghouls that were the closest to the entrance to the basement. Apathy was astounded as the flamer was shooting two streams of flames. One stream was of blue flames that must have been hotter than hell itself. The other stream was of red flames that looked as if they weren't hot as the blue flames, but still pretty hot.

The flames from the flamer was burning half of the horde and it set the entrance to the basement completely on fire, preventing anything from entering or exiting. A part of this was good, as no more feral ghouls could enter, but another part was bad. As their only known exit route has been blocked off.

"I found something else too." Tod said holding up a can full of fuel. "Lets go send Atom's army a message." Tod laughed evilly. The wall had finally finished moving, revealing a old, secret passageway. Apathy killed a few more feral ghouls and then ran into the passage.

Tod jumped from the crate to the front of the secret passage to follow Apathy. He began to run, following Apathy as the horde was hungry. As he was running he opened the can of gas. He began to dump the gas onto the floor while he was running. The feral ghouls were about to catch up to them but they started to slip on the gas.

Tod caught up to where Apathy was. He then turned around towards the slipping feral ghouls. He then grabbed one of the torches that were hanging on the walls. He threw it at the trail of gasoline and laughed evilly. The gasoline rose in flames, burning anything near it. The feral ghoul horde was now running around, burning, and dying. The entrance to the passage was blocked by fire. The horde was basically melting into a warm, blackened, zombie paste. However, some of the reavers had survived...and were still on fire. They began to run towards Tod and Apathy. However because they were weakened Apathy took them down with a few slices of his katana. The flames were spreading fast. Tod and Apathy kept running through the passageway.

They were now into a room that was completely dark. Tod went back into the passageway to get two torches. Then he came back inside the room and handed a torch to Apathy.

"There is...a golden E...on top of a upside down atom." Tod said, analyzing the torch. They both shrugged and then walked into the heart of the room.

There was a large metal container in the middle of the room. Not only was it locked, but it had chains around it keeping it secure. Tod analyzed the keyhole that was on top of the container. It was unusually huge for a key.

"Wait a minute...give me that torch with the golden E on it Apathy..." Tod said. Tod and Apathy switched torches. Tod looked at the torch and then the keyhole. "There about the same size..." Tod said as he looked back and forth between the torch and the keyhole. He then suddenly slammed the torch into the keyhole. Apathy tried to stop him before he did it but he was ignored.

The flame that was inside the torch began to flicker out of control. Tod and Apathy backed up cautiously noticed the insanely fast flickering of the flame. The metal container began to glow green and so did the flame. The glow kept on getting brighter and brighter until it almost blinded Tod and Apathy. Just then the container blew up, knocking Tod and Apathy back. A hand rose from the container and it was glowing green. The hand made a motion and suddenly the room lit up with light.

"Argh...see Tod? That's why you don't open up something that is locked and covered with a hundred pounds of chains." Apathy said getting up slowly. "Holy shit...this whole room is covered in blood...its not ours is it?" Apathy asked noticing the room's condition.

"Well fuck you didn't stop me. And I hope it isn't ours..." Tod said to Apathy while he was getting up.

"I tried and you punched me you bastard!" Apathy said.

"Really? Hmm...I don't even remember punching you. Was it like this?" Tod said before he punched Apathy...again. Apathy grunted in pain and then noticed that something was getting out of the container.

"Oh shit..." Both of them said as the hand rose, exposing a hybrid between a ghoul and a human. Which was covered in tattered clothes. Its skin looked completely green. But yet...it didn't look like it was the radiation from Atom. The hybrid rose from the container, hovering into the air.

"Who...who are you?" Tod asked, trying to hid away his fear.

"Are you...are you God?" Apathy asked, but Tod slapped him right afterwards.

_"My name is...Tom." _The hovering hybrid said.

"Tom? I was thinking you were going to have...a better name..." Tod said.

"Wait Tom? Maybe...you're..." Apathy was beginning to talk but was interrupted.

_"The Tom in Atom? If so...then yes." _Tom said.

"Woah. You can read minds?" Apathy asked. "Well if you can..." Apathy continued. _Hey Tom. Go fuck yourself and get out of mind you bastard. _Apathy thought.

"_I can read minds. I'm all knowing, I am everything. Some who have encountered me, have called me God, some called me Atom, some just went with Tom. Some of them worshipped me, some tried to destroy me, some...tried to control me, and some tried to lock me away which they ended up succeeding as you saw. And to your message in your little mind Apathy, let me stress the little part...no. And even now, you have both thought about the possibility of me being Atom." _Tom said.

"True..." Tod admitted.

_"But the Atom you have saw...is technically a part of me. But I do not wish to admit it." _Tom said, rotating towards some busted machines of some sort.

"How is it a part of you...?" Apathy asked, curiously.

_"The demons or otherwise as you know them...the Enclave came across me while exploring the ruins. They worshipped me at first. Then they wanted to control me. These were the same people who imprisoned me, and when they tried to control me it caused Atom's creation..." _Tom said putting his head down in shame. _"When they failed, threatening me to get me to do what they wanted they came up with a scheme. They sent a squad out somewhere to some...old vault...and recovered those...machines...that clones...they ripped a piece of my skin off of my body forcefully...and cloned a new, almost completely identical me." _Tom said in a sad tone.

"Almost?" Tod asked.

"_They changed somethings in the new me's mind...they made its mind...like them. Completely evil, self-centered, and they will do anything that they need to do to get what they want. Apparently... the cloning machines made the subjects...not too smart and savage." _Tom said.

"Retarded." Apathy said.

_"Retarded, stupid, moronic. Whatever fits the situation better. Anyways. They fixed it. However...they accidentally changed something in the Atom's cloning settings. I knew this, and tried to prevent it from happening. So I blew up the cloning machine, but it was too late. It had been cloned, and the explosion only made it madder and made it look like a feral ghoul. As his skin...was completely removed. The Enclave did not find out that it was I who caused the said explosion but they were suspicious. But one good thing came out of causing the explosion. Atom did not have all of my powers transferred over to him." _Tom continued.

"Oh. That explains it..." Tod said, remembering that Atom had skin hanging from its face and that it could only use radiationly powers when they faced it.

_"They locked Atom in a container like mine. However the idiots didn't lock it properly...they then put it in their vertibird for transport to their base. And you saw how that turned out. The bastards didn't even make it halfway to the mountain base...hell they didn't even make it out of Springvale...Atom woke up five minutes after they took to the air and killed the pilot, then the vetibird crashed and then you and Jericho fought him. Also...might I add. You have a rediculously good resistance to radiation. As the radiation blast you suffered from would have killed anyone else. Do you know why that is...?" _Tom went on.

"I've...always had a good tolerance to rads." Tod said. "I don't know why though. And...mountain base?" Tod continued.

_"That must be a pretty great tolerance because the blast you suffered from was over 1000 rads or more...and the Enclave has a base somewhere in the Appalachian Mountains. If you plan to go there...you need some type of technology that will keep you from freezing as the radiation from other parts of the country has made the cold up there...harsher." _Tom said.

"Wait...what?! I should be dead or a feral ghoul if I was hit with 1000 rads or more...how is that possible? And...can you please tell us the location of this base...in the mountains?" Tod asked curiously.

_"Somethings...I am not supposed to tell you...but you should look among the soldiers' corpses in the secret tunnel when you leave here, they might have something that will lead you there. But anyways before they got to ship out Atom...a group of Atom's followers were exploring the ruins and they discovered this place and the secret passage we stand in currently. Atom's followers saw them clone me and they thought I was Atom and that the Enclave was trying to rob me of my powers. They fought the Enclave. The massacre went on for a while until a winning side was crowned. The followers were all killed. And any survivors who only had minor injuries were put down savagely in front of a Enclave firing squad...even though the Enclave won...they were badly injured themselves. That is when I intervened." _Tom said grimly.

"You don't sound...too happy about that." Tod said noticing the sadness in Tom's voice.

_"Yes...but that is because when I intervened...I released a side of myself...that is dangerous to everything. Even myself. When I became what I am today I vowed never to use those powers again. I was enraged when the Enclave had killed off all of the innocent followers. So enraged...my other side...took control and killed them all brutally. Which...would explain why this whole room is a shade of red. When things see my other side...they freeze into fear. One badly injured soldier crawled to the corner of the room which was where another soldier was at who had the squad's radio. He called for back up. Waves and waves of the came into this place. Finally one squad was lucky enough to fight me when I was tired. They defeated me, and subdued me and locked me in that container. My other side has went back into hiding long ago. After that was settled they took off with Atom." _Tom said hanging his head down in shame.

"Wait wait wait wait. You did all of this? And...this happened only a day before we came here?!?" Apathy asked looking around the blood covered room.

"Our friend would have been proud in a way..." Tod said, thinking of Jericho. Tod bent down to a corpse that was a Enclave Soldier's as he noticed something around his neck. It was a part of something. It was like a part of a key.

_"You must hide that. If all key parts are brought together and put together...it will usher a dark age upon the Capital Wasteland. That of war, killing, torturing, and dying that no one has ever seen before. And a new tyrant will control the Capital Wasteland. And a great hero, will die." _Tom said as he noticed Tod pick something up.

"I'll keep it safe then." Tod said as he put the key part in his pocket.

_"And no...they had been camped out in here for a while. Its just that the cloning process took a lot more time when the scientists worked almost all of its kinks out. The battle happened before you came into Springvale. Then they attempted to fly Atom to the base yesterday. And here you are now. Also your friend would have been proud of a ravage beast killing anything that it saw?" _Tom asked.

"...Yes." Apathy and Tod said, nodding. "Oh shit. Enough of story time...the flames are almost to this room! We gotta get the fuck out of here and quick." Tod said noticing the roaring of the flames.

_"There are two ways of escaping here. However one is sealed away. But there is another. There is a secret tunnel behind the cloning machine...but...be aware...the corpses of the soldiers and the followers that the last alive soldiers hid there might have attracted something...nasty. Because there are a lot of corpses in that tunnel and to some beings...they are viewed upon as...food." _Tom said.

"Alright...thanks for the warning...I guess." Apathy said as he pushed the cloning machines out of the way.

"Oh. That's just great. There could be a shitload of deathclaws in there for all we know." Tod complained.

"Well. One way to find out." Apathy said as he slammed the secret door open as there was no other visible way to open it.

"Oh...my...God." Tod said as he saw what was in the tunnel. The walls of the tunnel were splattered with blood and guts. The floors were the same. Both of them were scared of what they thought they were hearing. Ripping and the eating of meat. They walked forwards carefully as they did not know what it was that was making those sounds and wouldn't be able to see it that well as unlike the other tunnel this one wasn't lit up with torches.

Tod was trembling, holding a torch that they got from the other tunnel. Apathy was looking around for the creature that was making those sounds with his katana in his hands. That was when they saw it. A figure hunched, and crouched over a corpse.

"This can't be good..." Tod whispered to Apathy quietly.

**_End of Chapter 15 Dodge One Bullet To Run into Another Two_**

**So there ya have it. Chaptah 15. Almost 3,000 words long. Consider it a Christmas Eve Eve's present from yours truly. Drop by again tomorrow and Christmas if you're not too busy...**


	16. The Plot Thickens

**Chapter 16 The Plot Thickens...**  
The figure stood up and looked at Tod and sent a chill down his spine. It wasn't a feral ghoul but it had all of its features except it had all of its skin intact. Its eyes looked like there was nothing in them. Its teeth were splattered with blood and it had pieces of human flesh dangling from its razor sharp teeth. It somewhat smiled at Tod and Apathy and then removed the meat from his teeth and let out a beast like scream. Other figures like the what seemed to be a cannibal ran at Tod and Apathy.

Tod was on the ground looking for a weapon of some sort. He found it. He found a spear that had two blades attached to both of its ends. Apathy was impaling cannibals at the front line of the horde with his trusty katana in hand. Tod felt a insane feel in his body when he held the spear. He became savage with it and ran towards the horde head on, pushing Apathy away. This pissed him off and astounded him. Tod was spinning with the bladed spear around in the middle of the horde. He flew around the horde like a blood red tornado. When he had stoped spinning, the horde was nothing but a pile of blood on the walls and the floor of the hallway. He dropped the spear and let out a scream that shaked the entire ruins itself.

Apathy, seeing this slowly backed away from him in the other direction of the passageway. When Tod had gotten back to reality Apathy was gone. He picked up his spear and ran towards where he thought Apathy had went. He then stopped when he saw the path split into two different directions. One towards the West, and one towards the East. Tod thought he heard a familiar voice down the western hallway. He went down that hallway and eavesdropped on the conversation that was getting louder and louder as he went.

"Come in...come in..." A femalish voice said. Tod came closer and saw that she was a Enclave soldier. He did not know how she got in the ruins or why she was in them. "Great. First actual mission as a real soldier and I get stranded in some ruins...damn raiders...threw me down a hole in their camp...I just hope they come and..." She was talking but she stopped as he realized she was not alone. She pulled out her gun and pointed it at Tod and demanded to know who he was.

"You look like you need help...I'm just a person stranded in this...place like you are." Tod said trying to create peace between him and the girl so he didn't end up on the ground with lead in his face. He even put his spear on the ground.

"You...seem trustworthy enough...I'm going to admit this up front. I'm a Enclave soldier and...I'm kind of...a new recruit." She said, lowering her gun.

"So...the way from this point is a dead end I presume?" Tod asked.

"Yeah. The hole those raiders dumped me in is too high up to climb and even if I did climb up there they are still standing right there." She said. "How about the other way you came from?" She asked curiously.

"Well...I came through this way because I heard your voice...but outside of this way there is a passage leading to a burning church of Atom. And the other way that leads from this...well...I don't know because I went this way." Tod said. "And uh...if you come across a black armored man who has a hockey mask...just say you are some scavenger who got trapped in these passages exploring a ruined Enclave outpost. Because if he finds out you are Enclave...he'll probably kill you unmercifully." Tod warned.

"Hmph I'd like to see him try. But thanks for the warning...and...this may seem to be a little...forward...but...can I come with you?" She asked trying to hide away her fear of what may lurk in the passageways.

"Sure...like I said...when we come across the black armored man...you're a scavenger okay?" Tod said, picking up his spear. "Oh...wait...what can I call you?" Tod asked.

"You can call me...Jennifer...or Jenna for short..." Jennifer said. "Well...lets get going." She said walking behind Tod. They both walked out of the passage that was on the right and walked into the left passageway. "So... what's your name?" Jennifer asked.

"Tod. Also have I seen you from somewhere...?" Tod asked while walking through the passage looking for signs of Apathy.

"You...look kind of familiar yourself. Wait. Weren't you in my squad?" Jennifer asked.

"Wait a minute...yeah. Because I helped you up when you fell during your tests to be a soldier... and after that they assigned you to a cooking job or something..." Tod said.

"Oh yeah... I tried the tests again several times after that. And eventually I passed it." Jennifer said.

"If I remember right I took your first test with you..." Tod said, still looking for signs of Apathy.

"Yeah...you were the person who scored higher than anyone else..." Jennifer went on.

On the ceiling of the hallway directly above Jennifer and Tod...  
Tom was hovering against the ceiling watching Tod.

_"You will soon know the truth... and when you do... your life will change utterly... champion..." _And with that Tom dissapeared from the ceiling without leaving a single trace. _"And when it does... I will make sure you never use what is in your blood ever again... after you defeat the poison of the Wastes... I will kill you..." _A voice whispered on the wind that was too quiet for any normal person to hear.

"Yeah...I never really wanted to be a soldier though. I guess it was better than being a workman..." Tod was saying but he then saw something on the ground. It was Apathy. He was badly injured. By what it was uncertain. Jennifer backed up as Tod approached Apathy.

**_End of Chapter 16 The Plot Thickens..._**

**A short chapter because I had a long chapter before this one.**


	17. That's a Bad Rex! Bad!

**Chapter 17 That's a Bad Rex! Bad!**  
"Apathy? Apathy? Wake up!" Tod said seeing signs coming from Apathy that told him he was still alive.

"Argh...Tod? Something...big...attacked me...I was scouting ahead to make sure there wasn't anymore canniba...who's this?" Apathy was saying but then he noticed the girl who was standing behind Tod.

"I found her...shes a scavenger that fell into the ruins from somewhere..." Tod said. "Now what attacked you?" Tod asked.

"I don't know...whatever it was...it was fast...and big...and...if it was a deathclaw...it didn't seem like a normal deathclaw..." Apathy said trying to get up but failing. "Argh...it sliced right through my armor...I'm lucky it didn't cut something important..." Apathy was saying but he had to stop talking as he started to cough badly. "But...unless if that creature that fucking maimed me is still hanging about... the passage ahead is all clear." Apathy said sarcastically, being helped up by Tod.

"Can...you walk?" Tod asked.

"Does it look like I can walk? Asshole...asking me if I can walk right after I get attacked by some creature..." Apathy said, limping unstably.

"Uhh...Jennifer could you...?" Tod was saying but Jennifer had already allowed Apathy to use her as a support. "Uh...thanks..." Tod said as he walked forward carefully.

Tod turned around and told Jennifer and Apathy to stay here. Then he began to walk forwards again. He then stopped when he saw something glisten in the ever growing darkness of the passageway. It was the eyes of a creature, and they were blood red. Tod planted his feet into the ground wielding his spear. The creature growled and rushed towards Tod. Tod smacked it with his spear but the blade didn't end up hitting the creature. It put up its head and growled and got up on both of its legs.

It was like a tower. It grabbed Tod without even breaking a sweat and pulled him up to where the creature's face was. That was when Tod realized it. It was a deathclaw. But this deathclaw wasn't like any deathclaw Tod had even seen. The deathclaw had a metal collar around it. Its claws were the half the size of Tod himself. The deathclaw was so big that its head was one inch from hitting the ceiling of the tunnel.

"Damn...deathclaw..." Tod grunted as the Deathclaw tightened its grip. Another figure appeared and was behind the deathclaw.

"Let him down, Rex." The figure said to the deathclaw. The deathclaw snarled at Tod and then dropped him bluntly on the floor.

"Get up. We will lead you out of here." The figure said. Tod got up slowly, brushing himself off from his experience with the deathclaw. He then saw the figure who had stopped him from being "Rex's" next meal.

She was a old lady who was covered in a strange robe. She was carrying what Tod thought was a old fence post, only covered in spikes which was probably the lady's modifications to it. Tod signaled the old lady to hold on and she shook her head impatiently as Tod went back to get Jenna and Apathy. They all gathered and began to follow the old lady. After what seemed to be hours they finally came to a stop at a ladder.

"Here. Climb up and get the hell out of my home." The old lady said grumpily.

"Err...so you have a secret entrance to a passage in your home? That doesn't sound safe." Tod said.

"Shut the hell up and start climbing." The old lady said angrily.

"Alright alright alright...damn...I thought old ladies were nice..." Tod said while climbing the ladder, following the others.

"Alright Rex. I'll feed you in a few minutes..." The old lady said patting the deathclaw on the head. The deathclaw let out a pitiful whine like that of a normal dog. "I'll be back in a few minutes..." The old lady said as she climbed up the ladder.

Tod climbed out what he thought was a container for food. He then looked around where they were at.

"The fuck? The Super Duper Market?!? Why the fuck would someone want to make their home here?" Tod said outloud climbing out of what was once a food container before the Great War. The old lady was right behind Tod.

"AHEM." The old lady said, over hearing what Tod had just said. "You need to know your place." The old lady said as she picked up a bat that was beside the food container. She hit Tod in the leg with her bat to teach him a lesson. "Learn how to respect your elders little one..." She said as she walked away. But then stopped as she heard him mumble something.

"Bitch..." Tod mumbled. Because of that the old lady turned around instantly and kicked Tod in the gut. She then proceeded to welcome her new guests.

**_End of Chapter 17 That's a Bad Rex! Bad!_After I post the next chapter I'll post chapter 3 for my prequel and the oblivion story and this time I'm going to try to actually do it. XP. ~333**


	18. How Everyone Else is Doing

**Chapter 17 How Everyone Else is Doing**

Elsewhere...and earlier...10:15 PM...  
"Well. Bye." The LW said as he squeezed the trigger on his gun aiming at the feral ghoul. The feral ghoul's blood splattered onto the wall. "Now I'm going to bed...and Jericho bring the stimpacks." The LW said using the combat shotgun as a crutch to get back to his bedroom.

Jericho only sighed and cursed as he went to go get the stimpacks.

Larry and Fawkes were still sleeping in the common house.

Four Dog was standing in front of Moriarty's Bar looking into the dark sky. Thinking about his father and what was going to happen next.

Mia was still sleeping in the old couples' house.

And Apathy and Jericho were elsewhere.

Elsewhere...and very later...7:00 AM...  
"Good job squad! We wiped out those raiders clean. Too bad about our female recruit though." Voices were heard from outside of the base. The soldier and the behemoth woke up to the voices. "Once we get equipped we are going to take the part of the key to the mountain base and..." The voice of a Enclave Squad leaders was saying but then it paused. It must have noticed the base's condition.

"Come on, Buddy...more people to kill." The soldier said to the sleeping behemoth. The behemoth woke up and put the soldier on the top of its shoulders.

Elsewhere...in another base...  
A soldier was sitting in a room at a table and the room had a sign outside of it that was labeled radio command.

"Come in come in...please answer this radio call...!" One of the radios crackled.

"Yes? Enclave Command here? What is the situation...squad 4322?" The soldier who was sitting at the table asked through the radio.

"The northeastern base you know...that was doing the Dreadnought experiment? Well guess what? ITS FUCKING HALFWAY DESTROYED! And I have a feeling that whatever did it is STILL in there...knows that we are here. We need back up...quickly." The radio crackled.

"Become calm we will send some help ri..." The soldier said back through the radio but he was interrupted by the radio.

"OH MY GOD! ITS DREADNOUGHT!" Screams crackled through the radio. Sounds of something enourmous walking around, yelling, screaming, gunshots, explosions, and people dying were coming from the radio. "Please... please...it picked up our Vertibird...and kicked it into half of my squad... we need help... please... he stepped on my lower half...my legs look like smashed CANS FOR GODS SAKE!" Nothing but screams were heard after that. Eventually the screams stopped. "Alright...now that thats done...lets go to the base in the mountains." Another voice was heard whispering from the radio. Then it sounded like "Dreadnought" was walking away.

"...I have to report this." The soldier said shutting off the radio. He then walked out of the radio command room.

Back outside of the base...  
The ground was covered in blood, guts, and body parts. Vertibird parts were scattered across the ground as well. Some parts of the ground were covered in fire due to the Vertibird's explosion. On the base wall there was a message, written in blood.

_REVENGE IS A TREAT BEST SERVED WITH A SIDE OF BLOOD.  
~The man with the giant_

Elsewhere...in Fort Constatine...  
Atom still settling in his new body hovered through the Fort with a purpose. It came to the Bomb Storage room and laughed. It split into several other Atoms and started to pick up the nukes and make sure they were all armed still.

**"We will turn this place...into our little glowing playground...heh heh heh..." **One of the split up Atoms said laughing evily. The Atoms with the nukes in their possessions they left with the nukes without a trace but rads. The Atoms rose into the sky above the clouds, waiting for the moment to strike. **"We wait...for him to emerge and accept that he is my champion...as it is in his blood." **Atom said laughing evily.

_**End of Chapter 18 How Everyone Else is Doing.**_

**Another chapter thats short...I'm starting to feel like I'm slacking.**


	19. Storming Party That Goes Horribly Wrong

**Chapter 19 A Storming Party that goes Horribly Wrong.**  
A squad of Enclave were standing in front of the door of a single house. One of these soldiers was "Bombshell", the very same soldier who blew up the Monument and caused the LW's injuries. Bombshell signaled the others soldiers to break down the door. They broke down the door but the soldier who did it was met by a onslaught of flames.

"Damn traps." Bombshell said as he put out the burning and screaming soldier out of his misery by shooting him right between the eyes. "Shit Eater!" Bombshell yelled.

"For the last time...my code name isn't Shit Eater...its Ant Eater...still don't know why they gave me that code name..." The second soldier said.

"Go and search the first floor. And watch out for anymore traps..." Bombshell commanded. Ant Eater sighed and walked into the first floor carefully.

"All clear. The flames were caused because breaking down the door tripped the tripwire to cause some mechanism that caused this flamer on a stool to fire...directly towards the door." Ant Eater said.

"Yeah I see that smart ass...I wanted you to watch out for any untriggered traps...go check inside that closet." Bombshell said entering with the rest of the squad following him. "You two go check out the basement. You and I will check out the upstairs." Bombshell ordered the rest of the squad as Ant Eater went to go open the closet.

Ant Eater broke the lock on the closet door and opened it. He was overwhelmed by what was inside it. A alive feral ghoul reaver. It tackled Ant Eater and clawed, and bit at his flesh. He tried to fight back but he was distracted by the heavy weight of the feral ghoul's armor alone. The squad began to shoot at the feral ghoul reaver. When they finally killed it Ant Eater was not the eater but the eaten.

"Who the fuck would put a reaver in a closet? And more importantly...who could?" One of the soldiers asked astounded.

"A master tactician and a master of wrangling." Bombshell replied. "Come on...we'll sweep the upstairs..." Bombshell said walking carefully up the stairs.

"But we don't have brooms!" One soldier said as he followed Bombshell up the stairs.

"Quit being a smartass, smartass." Bombshell said as he had reached the top of the stairs and then he stopped. He had seen a tripwire in front of his feet which was waiting for him at the top of the stairs. He then made the other soldier go back down the stairs and Bombshell did the same. He found something a ball in the closet of the first floor. He then proceeded to throw the ball up the stairs to trigger the trip wire. Afterwards he backed away from the stairwell. Metal barrels were released and they tumbled down the stairs which would have probably injured anyone who had been on the stairs when the barrels fell. Bombshell then cleared the stairwell of the barrels and proceeded up to the second floor with the other soldier.

The floor was covered in Enclave corpses. Some of them were hanging from the ceiling. Bombshell looked around the room at them. Some of there faces were familiar to him as squads and squads have attempted to get into this house to find its resident. Just then a voice echoed through the house.

"Do you see what I've done to the others who have attempted to bring me or my corpse back? I'd suggest you turn around right now. Because even now your comrades are being mauled by some friends of mine...my pet Yao Guais." The voice said that was echoing through the house.

"Go help the others...I'll find the douchebag myself." Bombshell commanded. The other soldier nodded and ran downstairs to go into the basement to help the other soldiers.

"Hmph...if you don't want to leave...I guess I'll have to make you leave. If you haven't noticed the whole room is filled with gas. Thanks to the oven that I made leak gas. If I drop this single grenade...this house will go up in flames with you locked in it." The voice echoed through the house again.

"You wouldn't." Bombshell said.

"You think this is the first time I had to do this? You people have been hunting me for years...YEARS. I just want peace. I just want... to live the rest of my days without having to worry about today being my last day." The voice echoed again. "And you don't think I have a escape method? This house means nothing to me." The voice went on.

"We don't need you. We just need your part of the..." Bombshell was talking but he was interrupted.

"Sure. Thats exactly what you told my brother. And he ended up on the ground dead after he gave you his part! I'm not that stupid. I've been in the Enclave. When they realized I was one of the "Protectors of the Door" they tried to kill me in my sleep. If I remember correctly I snapped both of those soldiers' neck and escaped Raven Rock unscratched." The voice said again. "Your time is up, Bombshell." The voice said again.

A grenade dropped through a crack in the ceiling and sounds of someone breaking a window was heard. Bombshell quickly ran down the stairs and attempted to break through the door before the grenade went off. Sadly, he did not succeed. The grenade went off causing a explosion, with the added gas the house exploded, knocking Bombshell who had almost made it to the front door through the wall.

Painfully, Bombshell stumbled up and then realized something wasn't right. He was on fire. He quickly dropped onto the ground and rolled around attempting to stop the flames. He then got up and looked around for the resident of what used to be a house. He saw a figure fleeing from the scene who was already a ways away.

"Agile son of a bitch!" Bombshell yelled as he started running after the man. When he had eventually caught up to him he grabbed and threw him onto the ground.

"GIVE ME IT!" Bombshell yelled fiercely as he was now pissed off.

"I'd rather be a hound of the Enclave like you before I'd do that." The man said insulting Bombshell. He then scooped up some dirt from the ground and threw it in Bombshell's face he then started running again.

"THATS IT! I'LL GET THE PART FROM YOUR WARM CORPSE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Bombshell screamed as he had passed the limit of being pissed off to blood-thirsty. He ran after him again, catched him again, and then threw him onto the ground again. He beat the shit out of him until he finally said something.

"You want it that bad...you want to doom all of the wasteland that bad? Well here. Have it. See you in hell good sir." The man said. He threw the part of the key at Bombshell and then pulled out a gun and blew his own head off.

Bombshell had the particle of the key dangling from a necklace in his hand, but yet he didn't feel he had completed his mission well. His whole squad was dead, he was injured, and he was supposed to bring the man back alive. _I've failed...but I have the part of the key, that has to amount to something. _Bombshell thought. Bombshell then rifled through what the man was carrying. He found a note in his pocket.

The note reads:  
_If someone finds this...it means the Enclave has finallly succeeded or I have finally collected enough courage to end it all...if you're not a Enclave... please. Take the part of the key that I have in my left pocket, and destroy it. To prevent them from unlocking the horrible horrible secrets of Vault 132...you must do this. Or the Enclave will unleash a horrible force among us. If you are Enclave...congratulations. You have the part of the key. I hope you are the one who unlocks the hidden door of Vault 132... which will mean you will be the first one to die because of it. If you are not Enclave then take the part of the key to the LW in Megaton. I've heard from one of the caravan traders that the LW was spotted alive. Meaning that their plot to destroy him in the Monument has failed. Horribly. Take the part to him and tell him to destroy it...or at least keep it safe...safer than I had it. ~One of the Five Protectors of the Door._

After Bombshell was done reading it he crumpled it up and threw it on the ground where the man's corpse laid.

"Hes...alive?" Bombshell said outloud. "Even if I have failed...I will redeem myself...by bringing the LW's head, or die trying." Bombshell said as he began walking in the direction of Megaton.  
**_Chapter 19 A Storming Party that goes Horribly Wrong._This story has so much plot its exploding with plot...that didn't make sense at all did it? Ah well. And...the prequel chapter was done I hit save, but then said I had to log in. Which...meant that I lost all of what I typed in the process...moral of that story is...save every few minutes. Adios.**

* * *

**Apathyninja.-I didn't even think of that but yeah you could say he is kind of like Dr. Manhattan.**


	20. They Finally Meet

**Chapter 20 They Finally Meet  
**In Megaton...  
Jericho walked up the stairs and gave the LW his stimpacks.

"Alright...its time to get better...really fucking fast." The LW said grabbing the stimpacks from Jericho who was the LW's servant for the time being.

Jericho laughed as the LW grunted in pain as he injected stimpacks into his body over and over again. Jericho hit the floor laughing when the LW injected his broken leg. The LW was screaming as the pain was unimagianable. The LW injected a few more stimpacks and then attempted to get up. He could walk fine...for a minute. His broken leg gave out on him and he fell to the ground screaming in pain again. Jericho was having trouble breathing from laughing too hard. The LW struggled to get back up but he did. The LW injected another stimpack into his leg. He finally started to feel less pain from his broken leg when he stood. He then took a few test steps to make sure he wouldn't fall on his ass again. After that he tried to put on his power armor. But he just couldn't do it.

So instead of lugging the heavy T-51B power armor with a recovering broken leg he grabbed a lighter suit of leather armor.

"Come on...I feel...kinda better...lets go to the holy light monastary...and see why Tod and Apathy are taking so long..." The LW said, out of breath. Jericho sighed and followed the LW out of the house.

After a walk that took a hour and a half due to the LW's condition...11:59 PM...  
The LW and Jericho had finally made it to the Monastary but it was too late. The Monastary was nothing but a pile of flames and ashes. The LW fell to the ground in anger when he saw the flames. He then noticed a corpse close to him and the Monastary. It was of a Enclave Soldier. The LW pounded his fists into the ground.

"Come on..." Jericho said to the LW.

"No... they will pay. We're taking the Vertibird to pay a visit to the Enclave. Using the thing Larry gave us that showed the location of all those bases. We're going to one. And we're going to wipe it clean of Enclave." The LW said angrilly.

The LW feeling completely better now that the stimpacks had kicked in walked back to Megaton. Jericho followed sighing.

"I hope we're back before Fawkes wakes up and discovers you're not there. RESTING." Jericho said to the LW while they were walking.

"I'm sure he...or she will understand..." The LW said. They then walked back to Megaton, left a note on the LW's door for Fawkes, and then got in the vertibird. The LW picked up the card that Larry had gave him when he learned how to fly a vertibird and slid it into the vertibird's navigation controls.

"Aw what the hell? This thing only had one base's location on it..." The LW said looking at the map on the vertibird's navigation systems. "Oh well...one base is better than no base." The LW said, starting the vertibird. The base's location was a little north of the northwest of the Republic of Dave which was in the northwest of the Capital Wasteland.

The LW was getting better at flying the 'bird. He kept flying to the left and the right to dodge bullets and missles that the Wasteland's residents were shooting at him. He then made it to the base...or what he thought was the base.

1:15 PM...at the ruins of the Enclave base...  
"The hell? I thought there was supposed to be a base here...not just a pile of rubble..." The LW said looking at the pile of rubble that used to be a base.

"Maybe someone got here before us...and had a huge grudge against the Enclave..." Jericho said, poking at the rubble.

"Wait...what does that wall say?" The LW asked pointing to a certain wall that was smeared with blood.

"Revenge is a treat best served with a side of blood... signed the man with the giant... I'm going to guess that isn't good as...this blood is still fresh..." Jericho said examining the blood message.

"Well we should get back in the vertibird before whatever did that... comes back." The LW said running back to the vertibird. Jericho followed the LW and hopped into the vertibird as well.

A Minute Ago...not far away from there...  
Buddy and the unnamed enclave soldier were heading north until Buddy stopped, as he heard a vertibird back towards the base. The soldier tried to calm the behemoth but it wouldn't stop.

Back at the ruined Enclave base...  
The vertibird was just getting into the air again. The LW noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A behemoth, running full speed towards the vertibird.

"AGH! COME ON YOU FUCKING VERTIBIRD! HIGHER! HIGHER! WAAAGGGGHH!!!" Jericho and the LW screamed as they both noticed it.

The behemoth punched the vertibird and caused it to spiral out of control. The LW broke the vertibird's door open and jumped out of it before it could crash. Jericho had followed him as he didn't want to take the chance of being a part of the wreckage. The LW hit the ground in pain. Jericho fell onto the LW in less pain. The LW threw Jericho off of him and he got back up on his feet, which took a minute due to falling from a vertibird... again. A explosion from the vertibird was heard in the background as it just hit the ground. The LW looked up at the behemoth that was standing right in front of him.

"Err...hi." The LW said, not being able to think of anything else as the behemoth could have crushed him at the moment.

"Hey...you're the LW aren't you?" The soldier on top of the behemoth's shoulders asked.

"Yes... I don't figure you're a part of the enclave... as you're the man and the giant...right?" The LW said.

"I was an Enclave... until they left me to die. After a chain of events... I ended up meeting up with Buddy here...and..." The soldier went on until he was interrupted.

"Wait...you named the behemoth...Buddy?" Jericho said now just getting up from falling from the vertibird.

"Yes, as hes my buddy. Don't you think it fits? But anyways... after a chain of events I ended up freeing Buddy here of his slave duty to the Enclave...however I tinkered with it and made it where he has to serve me." The soldier continued.

"But isn't that still wrong?" The LW asked.

"No. Because I only use him to help me get around and kill Enclave. The Enclave intended to use it as a war machine and as a slave. I'm going to let him go after what I need to do is completed..." The soldier said. "But uh...hey LW... are you going to the northern Enclave base?" The Soldier asked the LW.

"I was coming to this base...to kill and destroy the Enclave as you may already know...and... it seems that I have been already beaten." The LW said. "But where is this northern base you talk of?" The LW asked.

"Well. Its in the used to be Appalachian Mountains. Its literally zero degrees up there...so if you do go...you may want to find winterized armor like I have." The Soldier said.

"Well... I already have a pair of winterized power armor... but I need some more for my friends..." The LW said. "So where may I find some of this winterized armor?" The LW asked.

"Well as far as I know this base was the only one that was creating the armor for soldiers who intended to go up to the mountains." The Soldier said. "But there was another base that was at the entry of the mountains. Maybe this base sent some of the armor their way before me and my friend... paid a visit...heh heh." The Soldier said laughing.

"Maybe you could help us..." The LW said.

"Hmm... it would be wiser to help you to help me. As I'm sure we're after the same goal here. The killing of the colonel." The Soldier said.

"Wait. The Colonel is at the northern base?" The LW asked.

"Hes stationed there...but when I was still there as a Enclave Soldier he was gone on some...super secret mission." The Soldier said shrugging.

"Well I say we go fuck up his base... after we get our winterized armor..." The LW said.

"You know what? I'll help you get some winterized power armor... because my original plan was to climb and sneak up the back side of the mountain and attack the base from behind...but with nobody attacking the front...they are probably just going to run away through the front. But if you attack from the front...and I attack from the back...not a single Enclave will escape our fury." The soldier said laughing.

"ME CRUSH ENCLAVE!" Buddy screamed randomly.

"I know Buddy. We will crush the Enclave but we have to help them first." The soldier said to his behemoth. "Well considering we crushed your ride out here..." The Soldier continued but then whispered something to Buddy.

Just then Buddy reached down and grabbed both the LW and Jericho and put them on his other shoulder. Buddy began to walk towards the base that the Soldier described.

Elsewhere...1:00 AM...  
"So...why did you make this place your home?" Tod asked the old lady.

"I'm a travelling fortune teller." The old lady responded.

"Pfttt...fortune...ha..." Tod laughed.

"Sure...laugh now. But without fortune you would have ended up being Rex's next meal." The Old Lady said. After that remark Tod quit laughing right away. "Yeah. I knew that'd get you to shut up." The old lady said.

"Sigh...fine... can I see my future?" Tod asked.

"50 Caps." The old lady said extending her hand towards Tod, wanting payment first.

"50 CAPS?!? Thats pratically extortion!" Tod said shocked.

"Well lets just consider it this way. A part of the caps is my "I saved your ass" fee." The old lady said still with her hand extended towards Tod.

"Sigh...touche." Tod said, pulling out his sack of caps. He poured fifty caps into the old lady's hand. "Now I want to see my future!" Tod said, putting away his caps.

"You will see your future tomorrow. Tonight I'm going to rest." The old lady said laughing.

"WHAT?!? That wasn't part of the deal!" Tod said outraged.

"You said you wanted to see your future, however you did not say when you wanted to see your future." The old lady said laughing as she walked over to her bed that was in food storage. "You're welcome to stay here for the night but..." The old lady continued.

"But?" Tod said curious of what she was going to say.

"But if you steal anything remember... I have a pet deathclaw. And a few pet cannibals." The old lady said.

"Wait...you had those things in the cavern...as...pets?!?" Apathy said butting into the conversation.

"No those who were in the cavern went rabid as I ran out of raider bodies that were laying around here to feed them. I still have a few calmer ones that are okay with snacking on douchebags who try to enter my home without my permission. Rex is okay with eating people who break into my home as well. Its just something to remember." The old lady said laying down.

"This lady has some strange pets..." Jennifer whispered to the others.

"Tell me about it." Apathy and Tod said. "Well...we could stay here...or walk to Megaton...with no ammo in our guns." Apathy said.

"I'm staying here. I want to see my future." Tod said.

"I thought you didn't believe in fortune." Apathy said remembering a few minutes ago when Tod laughed at the old lady.

"Well...it'll be good for a laugh." Tod said.

"How about you Jennifer? Or...now that we are on the surface are you going to back to the Enclave?" Apathy asked.

"Well...they did kind of leave me behind in a underground passageway...I may as well as go with you and meet this famous...demon." Jennifer said.

"Sigh...again with the demon bullshit." Apathy said sighing. Apathy and Jennifer then walked out of the super duper market and began to walk towards Megaton. Tod found a spare bed in one of the storage rooms in the super duper market and went to sleep.

Elsewhere...in Megaton...1:15 AM...  
Fawkes had woke up from his nap in the common house. He got up from the bed and exited the common house and walked back to the LW's house. He noticed that there was a note on the door that had "Fawkes" written on the top of it.

The note: _Fawkes, me and Jericho have left to see why Apathy and Tod are still gone. And then we came back to get the vertibird as the monastary is destroyed. Seriously, it is nothing but a pile of rubble. Apathy and Tod were nowhere to be found. So because of this...me and Jericho are taking the vertibird to destroy a Enclave base as revenge. We will be back soon. Don't flip out. _

_P.S. Can you feed Dogmeat for me? I haven't fed him since we tortured Mark. ~The Lone Wanderer_

Fawkes read the note and crumpled it in his hand with anger flowing through him.

"Err...is the LW here?" A voice came from behind of Fawkes. Fawkes turned around to see who was talking to him. It was Bombshell. However Fawkes did not know that Bombshell was the one responsible for the monument incident.

"Are you Enclave?" Fawkes asked readying his fists.

"Err...I was... but... now that they know I failed to kill the LW in the monument...they may not welcome me back..." Bombshell said.

"You. You were the one who blew up the Monument? Heh... you're dead." Fawkes said. Fawkes then punched Bombshell so hard he went flying off of the platform that lead in to the LW's house all the way to the ground. He hit the ground hard. He struggled to get back up. Fawkes walked down to where Bombshell had landed. Fawkes then proceeded to kick the shit out of him for a while.

Bombshell threw his hand up, screaming for mercy.

"Please... all I did... was follow orders... I could... help you guys out if I don't end up having a bullet in my brain... please..." Bombshell cried.

"Oh look at the Elite Enclave Soldier. Hes not so big and bad now that he doesn't have a shitload of explosives and soldiers at his command!" Fawkes said mocking Bombshell.

"You haven't killed me yet... are you? Or are you not?" Bombshell asked. Fawkes pulled out his gatling laser and pointed it right at Bombshell. Fawkes kicked Bombshell's helmet off of his face.

Elsewhere...  
The behemoth was crushing Enclave soldiers at the base that led to the mountain. He crushed the door the gate that led inside to the base and lowered the LW and Jericho.

"Well considering that they are distracting everyone...lets go find the armory." The LW said to Jericho.

"Yeah." Jericho nodded in agreement as he followed the LW.

Elsewhere again...  
**"We will bring back the glowing days. When radioactive fire rained from the sky. And made a land that didn't deserve anything but destruction...into my utopia." **TheAtoms said who were still floating in the sky. **"All we need...is the last piece of the puzzle...Tod..." **The Atoms continued.

Elsewhere yet again...tomorrow...9:00 AM...  
Tod was still sleeping in the storage room.

"Are you ready..." A voice whispered beside Tod. "TO SEE YOUR FUTURE?!?" The old lady screamed at Tod. Tod woke up and almost had a heart attack.

"Damn it...I was having the best dream... I was a sniper on a tower... sniping old ladies who were fortune tellers." Tod said to the old lady. The old lady bitch slapped him and dragged Tod to where she told people their futures.

11:19 AM...back in Megaton...  
Apathy and Jennifer had just entered Megaton. They both heard a sound that sounded like a laser gun shooting. This sound echoed through Megaton. Apathy ran to where he thought the sound was coming from.

**_End of Chapter 20 They Finally Meet_**

**This will no doubt be the last chapter for a while as the Winter Break is coming to a end...and the fact that I have exams the week after the next...so...yeah.**


	21. Why Couldn't You Just Find a Ashtray?

**Chapter 21 Why Couldn't You Just Find a Ashtray?**

"Come on Jericho..." The LW whispered to Jericho when he had made it to the shadows of the supply building that would have been heavily guarded if "the man and the giant" wasn't attacking. There were only a few guards when usually there would have been a whole squadron. Jericho had made it to the shadows that the LW was crouching in.

"Sorry. I had...a previous arrangement." Jericho said breathing heavily as he was out of breath.

"What?" The LW asked in confusion.

"I...was...accidentally noticed by a few guards...and my little friend here named "Stabby" helped me get rid of them." Jericho said smiling at his combat knife that was covered in blood and parts of skin.

"So...you killed three or four highly equipped Enclave soldiers with only a combat knife?" The LW asked.

"Hey what can I say. Stabby is good at what he does for a living." Jericho said as if he was proud of his knife like it was his son.

"Uh huh...well whatever. Theres four or five guards in that building...which we need to get into...what do you think we should do?" The LW asked.

Jericho was gone after the LW mentioned the guards. The LW noticed this and shrugged and went to the left side of the building quietly. Just then the LW heard the shattering of glass and then the screaming of the guards. The LW sighed and went to the front door as the guards were distracted by Jericho obviously. The LW entered the base and almost slipped on the blood that was covering the floor of the room. All of the guard's bodies were on the ground and either their necks were slit open or their heads were removed. Jericho was finishing off the last one as the LW entered the building.

"I'M GOING TO CUT YOU OPEN LIKE A THANKSGIVING MOLE RAT!" Jericho screamed as he cut through the soldier's body vertically. Jericho had must have removed the soldier's armor before he had started cut. Jericho then stuck his hand into the cut he had just made and ripped out the soldier's heart it was still beating while he held it. The soldier's body collapsed onto the floor. Jericho then threw the heart against the wall hard. The heart exploded and the wall was splattered with blood just like the floor.

"...That was quick. Even for you." The LW said astounded.

"Well that's because...I'm good." Jericho said wiping off "Stabby".

"Right...lets go find the armor stockpile." The LW said.

"Alright...followin you." Jericho said putting "Stabby" in his pocket and taked out a cigarette and a liter. He lit the cigarette and began to follow the LW through the building.

"Damn it...I see weapons but no armor whatsoever." The LW said.

"This crate looks rather out of place..." Jericho said looking at the crate of weapons that was away from all of the others. He moved the crate that was out of place all the way back to the others. The LW noticed that there was something where the crate had been. A secret entrance to what the LW thought was a basement. The LW climbed down the ladder that had been revealed by Jericho moving the crate. He was in a dark room, so dark that he couldn't see his hand in front of his face.

"Hey...Jericho! Come down here and use your liter to find a light switch or something..." The LW yelled through the hole that led back into the building's upstairs.

"Alright just give me a second..." Jericho said but he sounded like he was interrupted by something. Just then Jericho went flying down through the hole as if someone threw him down there. He landed on the dark floor with a thud and a painful grunt.

"The hell?" The LW said shocked as Jericho hit the floor.

"HA! You idiots didn't think we were just going to let you come in and steal our supplies did you? We'll fish out your bodies after you starve to death. See you later...douchebags...HA HA. Now we have to go repel some invasion at the front of the base...probably some raider fucks or something." A voice came from above the basement.

"HA. I wish we could see their faces when they see whos invading...heh heh heh..." Jericho whispered to the LW laughing.

"I don't find this amusing at all...as when they get crushed by Buddy we're not going to have any way out of here." The LW said in a serious tone.

"Relax. I'm sure that guy was bluffing about the whole starving thing." Jericho said as he climbed up the ladder to try to get back to the first floor of the building. But he became dismayed when he realized that the hole was blocked by something. Probably by one of the crates. He pounded on the crate trying to get it off of the hole. But he failed and fell from the ladder and hit the floor of the basement again.

"Oof...okay. We're trapped. Well...fuck." Jericho said depressingly as he got his liter back out to relight his cigarette and to use it to try to find a lightswitch or something. He eventually found the lightswitch and flipped it to on.

The basement was lit up. The LW and Jericho both passed out in joy at what they saw. The whole room was covered with weapons. On the walls, hanging from the ceiling, there were boxes that were probably full of more weapons. Ammo boxes were stacked like towers. Then to the left of where Jericho and the LW was standing there was bombs, explosives, and fuel containers. The LW was still in shock as he had seen a lot of weapons in his life but not this many in one room.

"Jericho. Grab as many you can." The LW said still with the same look he had when he first saw all the weapons. Jericho said nothing and did nothing but nod with a smile on his face. Both the LW started to stuff weapons in their bags, their armor, their sleeves, anywhere they could put a Theweapon on them they did. They had bags tied around their arms that were jingling with bullets. They had gotten every weapon and every single thing from the basement but one crate that was in the corner of the room. By the time they had gotten all of the weapons and bullets and everything. When they had everything they looked like they were obese warriors of doom. They slowly walked over to where the very last one crate was.

The LW slowly crouched down to the crate and opened the crate, slowfully. It was filled with power armor and it was winterized power armor. _Not T51 B_ _but still some good shit._ The LW thought.

"Well we both look like we are four people. So...how are we going to fit this power armor with the other stuff?" Jericho asked.

"You're going to carry my part of the equipment and I'm going to go get the guy and Buddy and Buddy is going to be the one doing the hauling." The LW said.

"Two things are wrong with that plan..." Jericho said. "One thing is that I am going to have to carry like a thousand pounds of equipment...and...I don't think I can do it...and for the second..." Jericho continued. "You never really did mention how we are going to escape the trap they set..." Jericho said.l

"True...okay...we find some way out...and one of us stays here and the one who goes will drop his equipment and come back for it when we get Buddy over here. Then we both will unload the equipment on Buddy and we go to Megaton with our new gained surplus of deadly goodies!" The LW said enthusiastically.

"Wait. I have a idea..." Jericho said he grabbed his cigarette and threw it at one of the fuel containers.

"NO JERICHO!" The LW screamed as Jericho threw the cigarette. The cigarette hit the fuel container and exploded, causing the other explosives to explode which made Jericho and the LW fly against the wall of the other side of the basement even though they had a shitload of equipment that was pratically weighing them down. The explosion pratically blew up half of the basement. The wall had basically dissapeared. There was nothing but rubble where the wall had been.

The LW struggled as he stood up. He attempted to help Jericho up but the equipment made Jericho too heavy. He stumbled through the newly made hole that the explosion had caused. It led into another building that must have been right next to the supply building. He went up the stairs of the building, slowly. There was nobody in the building the LW went outside of the building and whistled loudly to get the soldier and Buddy's attention. Buddy walked over to the front of the building.

"Yeah? Did you find the armor?" The Soldier asked looking down from Buddy's shoulders.

"Yeah and a shitload of weapons and ammo. And...theres a lot of it so we need some hel..." The LW was talking but was interrupted by the soldier.

"You need some help right? Well just put the stuff on Buddy..." The Soldier said. The LW tied the equipment that was in bags to the Buddy's armor and arms tight so they would not fall off. The LW went and got Jericho while Buddy finished off any other surviving soldiers. The LW and Jericho got back to where Buddy was standing and tied the remaining equipment onto Buddy. They destroyed the base and then left to walk to Megaton.

**_End of Chapter 21 Why Couldn't You Just Find a Ashtray?_Today I had some extra time in my computer class so I typed this chapter up. So...yeah.**


	22. The Bomb Went Off Apparently

**Chapter 22 The Bomb Went Off Apparently.  
**In Megaton...  
A sound of the firing of a laser and something else echoed through Megaton. Apathy went running to where the sound had came from.

Apathy came to the center of the town the A-bomb was reflecting the moonlight and the starlight. Apathy then looked down on the ground.

Fawkes was on the ground, in a pool of blood. Fawkes' gatling laser must had fired but something must have went wrong. Apathy fell to his knees at the sight of Fawkes dead. He punched the dirt as he was overflowing with anger. Apathy looked in the opposite direction of where Fawkes' corpse laid.

Bombshell was on the ground knocked out and had a .44 magnum in his hand and the magnum had a E on the handle. Apathy got up and walked over to where Bombshell was knocked out and Apathy kicked him so hard he flew into the water that surrounded the A-Bomb. Bombshell grunted when he hit the water. Apathy walked over to the puddle that Bombshell was laying in and looked down directly at him.

1:26 AM...  
"Its...not what you think..." Bombshell said struggling to get up.

"Oh yeah? I find you with a magnum...and my friend dead." Apathy said. "I think...its exactly what I think." Apathy continued.

"But I didn't kill him...in fact...he was about to kill me...if only...if only I could remember what...happened..." Bombshell said feeling a intense pain in his head for some reason.

"If you didn't kill him...then who ELSE DID?!?" Apathy said beginning to get angry.

"I...can't...remember...anything...ARGH..." Bombshell yelled as the pain in his head felt like it was intensifying.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU NOT BEING ABLE TO REMEMBER! I care about my dead friend that ended up dead in front of you!" Apathy yelled.

Bombshell was still trying to think of what happened before. He couldn't think of anything...in fact he couldn't even remember his own real name...

Earlier...1:19 AM...  
Fawkes shot his gatling laser at Bombshell. Bombshell closed his eyes waiting for the laser to hit and end his life. But it sounded like some sort of a struggle went on and he was still alive. He opened his eyes to see a wastelander on top of Fawkes with a squad of Enclave holding him down. Bombshell didn't know how to react. He could barely move without feeling intense pain as he was still suffering from the fall from the LW's house to all the way to in front of the atom bomb.

"Hand me the "Executionor"." the man who was dressed as a wastelander said to one of the enclave soldiers. Fawkes bit the man's foot when he was distracted as he was busy grabbing his gun from one of his comrades. The man stomped on Fawkes angry because Fawkes bit his foot. He loaded the "Executionor" which was a magnum. The magnum was the same magnum that Bombshell had ahold of. He looked at Fawkes and then his magnum and then let out a laugh.

He aimed it right towards Fawkes. Bombshell had noticed this and he quietly took off of his helmet and silently struggled to get up. He got up and pulled out a knife that he had put in his pocket before he had left the Enclave base. He stumbled over to where the man in the wastelander set up was standing which was on Fawkes. He cut along the man's face and his right eye. He got off of Fawkes and he was screaming as he couldn't see out of his right eye. He punched Bombshell and sent him flying torwards where he had been laying. The man in the wastelander outfit walked towards Bombshell and aimed at him instead of Fawkes.

But just then the man fell to the ground. Bombshell looked at what caused the man to fall. It was Fawkes. The squad that had been there had ran off because Fawkes had gotten back up. The man who had been knocked down flipped himself over and aimed at Fawkes with the magnum and fired. The sound of the magnum deafened Bombshell momentarily. The bullet had hit him directly in the face. Fawkes face was splattered with blood and Fawkes' brains. The man got up and kicked Fawkes' still warm corpse angrilly.

"NOBODY ESCAPES THE EXECUTIONOR BITCH." The man screamed. He turned around and aimed the gun straight at Bombshell. The man squeezed the magnum but nothing but a click was the result.

"You're lucky. The president...gave me special orders...to let anyone but the super mutant live. Now if you excuse me...I have to go rest in the common house and get ready to assassinate the LW now that his muscle in his crew is gone...and as for you...I don't think they are going to let the killer of their friend and almost the killer of the LW go alive or even make him a slave." The man said.

"You...killed him...not me..." Bombshell said, crawling away from the man.

"You think...they are going to believe an Enclave Soldier? And even if they do...I have a plan B that I'm going to use right now..." The man stopped talking as he heard a noise coming from Bombshell's power armor's pockets. It was a jingling noise. "What is that noise...Bombshell?" The Man asked while walking towards Bombshell.

"How do you...know my name...?" Bombshell asked.

"Hmph...give me whatever is making that noise...and then I'll answer your question." The man said.

"No. Answer my question." Bombshell said.

"Heh...you think your really in a good spot to be trying to bargain with me?!? GIVE ME THE PART OF THE KEY OR YOU WILL DIE LIKE YOUR FRIEND." The man said.

Bombshell did nothing but wait for the man's next response. The man punched Bombshell again and ripped the part of key that Bombshell got from the raid on one of the "Protectors of the Door" 's house from his pocket of his power armor.

"Ya know...I'll answer your question...because either way...its not going to matter anyways in a few minutes..." The man said putting the key part in his pocket. "When you were recruited as a soldier into the Enclave...you have been a tool of them. We used you to get what we wanted. Like for example that raid you did earlier...you brought the next part of the key right back into the Enclave's control when no other squad has even came close to succeeding in getting to the second floor of the man's house." The man went on. "It is when you blew up the monument our true plan started. We knew that the LW would not die. We knew that if you showed your face to any of the LW's crew we knew they would attack on first sight. Fawkes...as some called him...was a nuisance. Everytime when the Enclave attempted to assassinate the LW or even hurt him Fawkes was there and he prevented it from going smoothly." The man continued.

"We knew that when you would find out that the LW had lived the explosion you would have went to where he lives to find closure. You were always that type of person Michael." The Man went on. "We knew that the LW and everyone else would have been gone or asleep. We knew that Fawkes had woken when you had entered Megaton. Don't you think all of things are a little unusual for us to just...guess? Well...if you don't know...you could say...all of it...was very **fortunate**. And Michael...we know...who you are. You're wondering...how we knew Fawkes had waken up...but...you could say...a little birdy told us..." The man said pointing at the sky to what looked like a Enclave eyebot.

"Even now...you're probably wondering why we went to all of this trouble...well I'll tell you why. We killed two birds with one stone. One of them being Fawkes, and the second...is that we got this part of the key." The man continued.

"I would have brought it back...if you had gave me the chance." Bombshell said.

"You think we are going to let you be like Tod? And Larry? And all the others soldiers who cracked when the LW offered mercy? Well...we aren't. Now...go to sleep..." The man continued. He pulled something out of his pocket. Bombshell kicked him away as he saw what he had pulled out of his pocket. It was a needle. Even though Bombshell had kept him away from him for a minute or so but he ended up winning the battle and injected Bombshell with the liquid. Bombshell blacked out slowly.

"Nighty night..." The man said while Bombshell blacked out. The man put his magnum in Bombshell's hands and walked away to the common house and when he got there nobody questioned him or said a thing because the only people who had knew his secret was taken care of. _LW...I'll take care of you tomorrow. _The man thought as he laid down in the empty bed in the common house.

Back at Megaton...1:29 AM...  
Bombshell was still trying to remember what happened and why his head hurt so much. But then that was when he noticed that there was a mark on his arm that looked like it came from a needle. He had no idea what the mark was from or how it happened. Apathy was explaining what had happened to Jennifer who was confused as she did not witness it. Apathy then carried Fawkes' body to the LW's house. Bombshell remained at the center of the town still trying to remember what happened.  
**_End of Chapter 22 The Bomb Went Off Apparently._____________________________________________________________________________________________  
_Yet again. I had enough free time in computer class to type this up. This was a indeed dramatic chapter.**


	23. A Lot of Fortune Telling

**Chapter 23 A Lot of Fortune Telling  
**"So...how is this going to work?" Tod asked.

"You have to pick one of the cards I deal out..." The old lady said as she shuffled the cards. She then put a few cards out on the table. "Pick one." She said. There were seven cards on the table. Tod picked up the last one on the right of the seven cards. Tod looked at the card.

The card had a skull on it. Tod handed the card to the old lady.

"Ah...death. A personal favorite." The old lady said. "Let me get my ball..." The old lady said getting up. She walked over to a safe, opened it and brought what looked like a crystal ball back to the table. _How did I know she was going to have a crystal ball? _Tod thought to himself. The old lady started to speak some gibberish while holding the crystal ball. Tod yawned, waiting for something to happen.

Just then he was blown back from the table by the crystal ball somehow and was on the floor unconsious.

Tod was having a dream, a vision of some sort. He was in the sky fighting someone. He stabbed the thing he was fighting. Whatever he stabbed it with, it must have weakened it. The Tod in the vision smiled at the weakened enemy he was fighting. He said something but present Tod couldn't hear what he had said. The enemy fell from the sky like a stone and when it hit it exploded and Tod was swallowed in the explosion.

Tod woke up suddenly from his dream or his vision. He was highly confused and surprised at what he had seen. The old lady smiled at Tod.

_"A great result requires a great sacrifice. True heroes are the ones who sacrifice everything, to save the ones they hold dearly. _And that is your future. Fifty more caps and you can see your future again." The fortune teller said.

"You know what? That was incredible...heres a hundred and fifty caps..." Tod said throwing a larger sack of caps on the table.

"Ooh...big spender eh? This time pick up three cards." The old lady said as she reshuffled the deck without the skull card.

There was once again seven cards on the table. Tod picked up three of them and handed them to the old lady, not looking at them this time.

"Ah war, strife, and tyranny..." The old lady said as she looked at the cards. "You seem to have a really really, bad future ahead of you don't you?" The old lady said laughing. She then grabbed the ball again but this time she didn't yell out any gibberish.

"Why aren't you yelling like the last time?" Tod asked noticing this.

"Well...the ball is the one who does all the work...the cards are just what the ball will tell you in your little...visions. Trust me...I didn't believe it at first either...and the gibberish just messes with the people who say..."fortune telling is a load of bullshit" or something along those means..." The old lady said laughing.

The crystal did what it had done before and blew Tod back onto the ground unconsious. But to Tod it felt more intense than the time before. He even felt pain.  
-------

He was in his world of dreams again. This time he was on the ground with several others. He saw the LW who was badly injured, he saw Jericho who was being held down by five Enclave soldiers, and others were beside him as well. There were some dead Brotherhood of Steel on the ground beside him. It looked nothing like the wasteland he had known and hated. It was like something Tod had only seen in old photographs.

Snow. Apathy was standing in front of Tod. He was smiling at him for some reason. Then Tod's vision blurred and everything in his world of visions, and dreams changed around in front of his eyes.

He was one, in a sea of many. There was another sea of many ahead of them. Vertibirds roared as they flew above. One side of the field, was the Enclave.

The other was the Brotherhood of Steel. Jericho was laughing, happily as if he enjoyed the atmosphere. The LW was rallying the soldiers. Vision Tod was sad, depressed about something. Brotherhood of Steel soldiers began to shoot heavy incinerators aiming at the pitch black darkness that loomed over the battlefield.

"The fire...has lit the candles of war...let the Enclave...fertilize the ground of this battlefield...with their corpses!!" The LW yelled, shooting his gun into the air to declare the battle's start. The Brotherhood of Steel's army let out war cries and marched towards the Enclave readily.

The Enclave did the same. A battle ensued. The dream world changed again.  
-------

This time Tod was in Megaton. However Megaton was changed. Instead of a peaceful town. The town was cluttered with criminals, raiders, slavers, those who had once lived in Megaton were all slaves, or dead. Just because of one man who had entered Megaton and had simply took control of it in the LW and the others' absence. Lucas Simms had been dead for a while now. The man must have took care of Moriarty, or he would never have took control how he did.

Even though the LW and the others' were still gone. Tod had made it back to Megaton. And he was not pleased at the new town he had seen. The vision blurred again and Tod woke up.  
--------

"Ugh...that was...crazy..." Tod said getting up from the ground.

"Fortune telling is a very crazy job for someone to have. As every person who goes through the fortune telling reacts differently. I've even made some people go crazy. But alas...I was just doing what I do. They were the ones who had such weak minds..." The old lady said in a more serious tone.

"Now...I think you may want to go back to Megaton...as...something has happened." The old lady said.

"What?" Tod asked.

"I wish I could tell you...but the ball...only wants certain things known. It is as if it is a alive person sometimes... now go." The old lady said.

Tod just simply shrugged and walked out of the super duper market and walked to Megaton.  
**  
_End of Chapter 23 A Lot of Fortune Telling_**

Argh. I had to fight with my computer just to get this chapter done...it keeps shutting off randomly...and I'm pretty sure its because of a virus...but its a good thing that I have a computer class that I'm five lessons ahead of right?


	24. An Enraged Beast

**Chapter 24 An Enraged Beast**

1:45 AM...  
Apathy was resting in the LW's house as he knew that explaining Fawkes' death to everyone else would be a tiring event. Jennifer was in the common house resting as well. Apathy had tied Bombshell up like a captured beast and had locked him in the room next to the LW's bedroom. Apathy did not get much sleep as someone pounded on the door. He got up grumpily and went to answer the door. He opened the door.

It was Four Dog. Apathy saw it in Four Dog's eyes that he knew about Fawkes.

"Apathy...Bombshell didn't kill Fawkes." Four Dog said grimly.

"Why did he have a magnum in his hands?" Apathy asked.

"Well...the whole night...I've been standing in front of Moriarty's...looking up at the sky...and thinking about my father and everything. Well around one o'clock..." Four Dog explained what he had witnessed from the platform in front of Moriarty's.

"...You mean...you witnessed the Enclave killing Fawkes...and Bombshell tried to stop them...?" Apathy said as he was unsure of what he had heard.

"Yes...the very same man who killed Fawkes is somewhere in the common house...but he is disguised as a normal wastelander...and we just can't go in and gun every wastelander down..." Four Dog said.

"But I can beat down every wastelander...to get them to confess." Apathy said walking out of the house. "Also...you could probably release Bombshell now...oh...and feed dogmeat." Apathy said walking out of the door.

Four Dog sighed and went to the fridge and got out one bowl of noodles and a rather large strip of yao guai meat. The strip of meat still had blood smothered all over it from whatever yao guai the LW had took it from. He whistled and he was met by Dogmeat who was eager to eat.

Four Dog threw the strip of meat to Dogmeat and he caught it in his teeth. He walked over to the corner and started to gnaw on the meat. Four Dog sat down on the floor and started to eat the noodles for a while.

Some time later...2:30...  
Four Dog had gotten seconds of the noodles as he was still hungry because he hadn't eaten since the Underworld. He gagged when he had took a bit and got something he didn't want. A bug had gotten into the noodles and it was in Four Dog's mouth. He spit it out angrilly. The bug was massive and it was almost the size of Four Dog's spoon. He gagged again realizing that thing had been in his mouth and what he was eating.

Just then Jericho and the LW entered the house. Jericho noticed the struggling bug on the floor that Four Dog had just spit out.

"Oh, don't mind if I do." Jericho said as he picked up the bug and threw it into his mouth. Four Dog dropped his noodles and puked when he heard the crunching of the bug that was now being eaten by Jericho. "What?" Jericho asked noticing this.

"You...ate that bug...that was in my food..." Four Dog said holding his stomach.

"Yeah? What of it?" Jericho asked as it felt like no big deal to him. "I've seen some people eat a lot worse things than a bug." Jericho said.

"Like...what?" Four Dog asked fearing the answer.

"Well...lets just say...some of those raiders...like _baby_back ribs..." Jericho said.

"Babyback ri...oh god I just understood what you just said." Four Dog said his tone changing completely.

"Dripping with sauce." Jericho kept on talking about it ignoring Four Dog.

"Please stop I get it already..." Four Dog said.

"FALLING. OFF THE BONE." Jericho yelled.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." The LW yelled stopping their discussion.

"Alright...I'm done..." Jericho said laughing.

"He does that to everyone when he first meets them." The LW said.

Four Dog was puking again as the thought of a baby being eaten by someone was too horrible to endure for him. Jericho was on the ground laughing his ass of at Four Dog.

Four Dog stopped puking and whispered something to the LW.

"Hes...dead?" The LW said outloud.

"Wha? Whos dead?!?" Jericho asked.

"...Fawkes..." The LW said while holding his rage inside.

"Fawkes is...dead?" Jericho asked.

Four Dog nodded at Jericho.

"And apparently...the man who killed him is in the common house. Apathy ran off to the common house and he hasn't came back since." Four Dog said.

The LW was pratically shaking with anger. He punched the wall so hard he dented the metal. He ran outside of the house and ran to the common house.

"This isn't going to be good..." Jericho said.

"No it isn't..." Four Dog remarked.

**_End of Chapter 24 An Enraged Beast_**

The LW has made it back and he isn't happy. Also it seems that my computer is getting worse and worse. I was going to make this chapter longer but...you know...viruses and everything...


	25. The Raid of the Common House

**Chapter 25 The Raid of the Common House**

2:01 AM...  
Four Dog was chowing on the noodles he had gotten from the LW's fridge when he heard muffled screams from the room where Bombshell was locked in. Just then Four Dog realized that he had forgotten to let Bombshell go. He ran upstairs where the locked Bombshell was and opened the door and released him. Then Four Dog explained the situation to Bombshell.

Bombshell then took off to the common house.

1:50 AM...  
Apathy busted the door to the common house open and walked inside. He locked the door behind him. All the wastelanders who had been sleeping on the first floor woke up.

"What the fuck man...trying to get some sleep..." One wastelander said.

"All of you will be getting plenty of sleep underground in a unmarked grave if someone doesn't tell me about someone who had killed a super mutant named Fawkes." Apathy said, holding a nailboard threatingly. "He came back around oneish...did anyone see him?" Apathy asked.

"Uh...no." One wastelander said.

"Even if we did...we wouldn't tell you who is disturbing us while we're trying to sleep and shit." Another wastelander said.

"Uh...I don't think hes going to take no for an answer...git em." The third wastelander said.

The two wastelanders jumped up and tried to take Apathy down. Apathy hit one in the stomach with the wooden side of the board. He fell to the ground clutching his stomach in pain. Apathy then hit the other wastelander's legs which knocked him down instantly.

Another person got up from one of the beds. Apathy didn't let him get the chance to start the fight and hit him in the back with the wooden side of the nail board. He hit the ground crying and yelling. Apathy thought that his voice sounded familiar.

"WHAT THE HELL APATHY?!? I THOUGHT WE WE'RE FRIENDS!" The man screamed.

"Oh shit, Larry!" Apathy said bending down to help Larry up.

"Why'd you hit me? All I did was stand up..." Larry said crying.

"I thought you were another wastelander." Apathy said. "And now...as for you..." Apathy said looking at the third wastelander who was cowering in his bed.

"HES ON THE THIRD FLOOR! Please don't kill me..." The third wastelander immediately cried out.

"Theres always a weak one." Apathy said smiling.

"You still haven't told me why you're raiding the common house." Larry said.

"You didn't ask." Apathy said.

"Well...okay...why are you raiding the common house?" Larry asked.

"Well because the killer of Fawkes is hiding in here." Apathy said.

"Woah. Fawkes is dead? I talked to him before he left the common house." Larry said shocked.

"Well yeah hes dead. I don't have time to talk anymore..." Apathy said as he walked up the stairs.

"Apathy!" Larry yelled.

"What." Apathy replied.

"You want some help?" Larry asked.

"...Eh sure. Why not?" Apathy said.

Apathy and Larry walked up to the second floor. The common house's second floor had beds scattered around. Each bed was filled by another wastelander. There was a bedroom that most wastelanders fought for. The bedroom's door opened and a yawning Jennifer walked out of it.

"Huh...Apathy?" Jennifer who was half-awake said.

"Sigh...going to kill someone. Don't have time to explain. If you want to help then follow us. If not go back to sleep." Apathy said walking up the stairs to the third floor already.

"The third floor was cluttered. The one bed that was on the third floor was taken. The man was snoring heavily. Apathy grabbed him and threw him against the table that was behind the stairway. The man fell to the floor after hitting the table.

"How...how did you know...?" The man asked.

"A little birdy told me..." Apathy said swinging the nail board at him. However the nail board suddenly stopped before it came in contact with the man's face. Apathy looked behind him.

It was a enclave soldier however he was almost the size of Fawkes. He had grabbed the nail board. He threw it to the other side of the room.

"Ah. Thank you Wrath..." The man said getting up.

"No problem." Wrath said while picking up Apathy like he was a toy and slamming him against the wall. Fawkes' killer nodded to Wrath and proceeded to go downstairs.

The man came running back up as if he saw hell itself.

"WRATH! HELP!" The man cried running behind Wrath.

The LW walked up the stairs and looked at Wrath and the man who killed Fawkes. Jericho came up the stairs after the LW. And so did Larry, and Jennifer. However Jennifer just watched as she thought she had no part in this.

"Let. Him. Down. Now." The LW said angrilly.

"The demon is here...and so is his companions...so...why do I enjoy this pleasure?" The man asked. Just then Bombshell walked up the stairs.

"Bombshell...? We...were told about what you did...you tried to save Fawkes. Even though you did try to blow me up in a monument...I want to kill this fucker more now. So...I have to ask you. What side are you on? Ours, or the Enclave's?" The LW said.

"The Enclave...is worth nothing to me now. You know...I would of stuck around with them...if they could have at least tried to trust one of their top soldiers...right now...I feel like saying something that I'm sure all of you have said before..." Bombshell talked.

The man who murdered Fawkes looked at Bombshell.

"...Fuck the Enclave." Bombshell said looking straight back at Fawkes' killer.

"Well ain't this fucking hilarious huh guy?" The LW said looking at the killer of Fawkes.

"How so?" He asked.

"Well...how many Enclave soldiers that have betrayed the Enclave and joined the winning team does that make now?" The LW asked. "Now...you should just confess to our friend's murder..." The LW said changing the topic.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." The man replied.

"Don't play retarded fuckface." Jericho said with his combat shotgun in his hands.

"So I guess you must be here on the note of your friend...what was his name? Fawkes was it?" The man asked. Apathy was turning blue in the background as Wrath was still holding him to the wall by his neck and he had a tight grip.

"You are going to die. And trust me...its going to be slow...and drawn out...as possible..." The LW said holding onto something that was halfway in his bag and halfway out of his bag.

"Heh...is that so?" The man laughed. Just then Apathy had grabbed Wrath's hand and broke it. Wrath screamed in pain. Apathy fell to the floor as Wrath was distracted.

"Ugh...if he had held on any longer...I would have suffocated..." Apathy said breathing heavily. Jericho gunbucked Wrath and the LW pulled out what he was holding. The LW had pulled out his shocksword that he had gotten a while ago from completing a simulation for some outcasts to get some high-tec gear.

He cut Wrath in half with the shocksword. Fawkes' killer tried to run back down the stairs. However Larry was blocking the stairs and he punched the man so hard he went flying back.

"I may not be good with guns...but I am with my fists..." Larry said laughing.

Fawkes' killer was trying to get back up but he couldn't due to Jericho kicking him in the face right after he was punched by Larry.

"Alright...everyone...take a limb of this asshole. We're taking him back to the house...to think about how we're going to kill him..." The LW said.

**_End of Chapter 25 The Raid of the Common House  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~_**

**_Next chapter is going to be a execution chapter. Hooray._**


	26. Revenge is a Bitch

**Chapter 26 Revenge is a Bitch**

One day after Fawkes' death...in the morning...9:03 AM...  
The man who had killed Fawkes was just waking up.

"Where...where am I?" The man said dazed. He felt paralyzed for some reason. He couldn't feel the rest of his body except his head. He was in a completely dark room. He had no idea where he was.

"You just woke up did you?" A voice was heard.

"Uh...who are you...where am I?" The man asked.

"You...are in a bathroom..." The voice said.

"Wait...a bathroom? Why am I in a bathroom?" The man asked.

"We...did not think you deserved a proper death..." The voice said.

"Wait...we?" The man said.

"The man then saw a figure appear from the darkness of the bathroom. It was the LW.

"Yes...we...have you heard of a inventment...called...the electric chair?" The LW asked.

"You...I've...heard of the electric chair..." The man said.

"Well. Me and my...associates...have invented a great new invention that makes the electric chair look like crap." The LW said laughing. "Oh...and by now the feeling should be returning to your body." The LW said laughing.

"I...don't...feel my legs..." The man said.

"That's...because...we removed them." The LW said after lighting up a cigarette.

"Wait...what...YOU REMOVED MY LEGS?!?" The man screamed.

"Oh yes...we removed them...and then we fed them to some of the local deathclaws that wander around outside..." The LW said laughing.

"We laughed when we ripped your legs off." A new voice said.

"We enjoyed seeing you twitch in pain..." Another new voice said.

"We...are going to enjoy...you testing our invention..." Yet another new voice said.

Just then Jericho, Bombshell, and Larry appeared out of the darkness.

"Our invention...we call it...the electric...bathtub..." The LW said laughing.

Just then a light shone on what appeared to be as bathtub. There were five to ten fusion batteries on the ground beside it.

"However...we did not feel that it was good enough...so we filled the tub with irradiated water from the base of the a-bomb outside, and shit from the toilets in this very same bathroom." Larry said laughing.

"Today...Fawkes is dead and we will bury him...but today...some sewage waste will go down the pipe that is fulled of shit called...life." The LW said.

"Today...Fawkes will be revenged..." Jericho said.

"Today...another life will be ended...for the good of the capital wasteland..." Larry said.

"Today...a once great Enclave soldier will give up his rankings...and join up with the LW." Bombshell said. Bombshell then threw his Enclave helmet at the man.

The enclave helmet hit him in the mouth and bounced off of him. His mouth started to bleed. Jericho then pulled out a pistol and shot the man in his arms. Larry threw him into the bathtub. Bombshell and the LW threw in the fission batteries.

With each one the shocking intensified. The man shook due to the strong electrical shocks. Bits of his body flew off into the air. Everyone else walked out of the bathroom, ignoring the burning smell.

Around 11:00 AM...  
Tod had gotten back to Megaton. He went to the LW's house. Everyone looked like they were in a depressed and saddened mood. Tod asked what had happened. Everyone filled Tod in on what had transpired yesterday. Apathy and Tod told the LW about what had happened in the holy light monastary. Tod told everyone about his future telling with the old lady. However Tod left out the part where they were all on the ground surrounded by the Enclave. The LW and Jericho told everyone about how he met up with the enclave soldier and "Buddy" and the mountain base. Everyone was filled in on everything that had happened.

"So...Fawkes is dead..." Tod said.

"Yes...we've killed the guy who killed him. But...thats not important now...do you have the formula?" The LW asked.

"He should...he was the one who had took it from the holy light monastary." Apathy said.

"Yes I have it...but we should do Fawkes' funeral before we decide what to do..." Tod said.

"Agreed..." The LW said.

"I put his body in the room next to the LW's bedroom..." Apathy said.

"Well...lets go...and lets get it over with..." The LW said. Apathy and Jericho went to go get Fawkes' body. They carried it down grunting. When everyone else had left the LW had stopped Four Dog from leaving.

"Wait..." The LW said to Four Dog.

"Huh? What is it LW?" Four Dog asked.

"You said...you saw the man...inject...something into Bombshell..." The LW said. "Do you...happen to know what it was...?" The LW asked.

"No...but it looked pretty important...as he had to take it out of a container in another container..." Four Dog said. "...You don't think it was..." Four Dog continued but he stopped and shook his head.

"We should get going before we're left behind..." The LW said walking out of the door.

**_End of Chapter 26 Revenge is a Bitch  
---_******

**I love execution chapters...they are just so fun to type...**


	27. The Funeral of a Loved Friend

**Chapter 27 The Funeral of a Loved Friend**

10:01 AM...  
Everyone was outside of Megaton. The LW and Jericho was digging the grave. Tod and Larry was looking for something they could use as a gravestone. Jennifer and Apathy were wrapping up Fawkes' body with some old bedsheets they had found.

Jericho and the LW had finished the grave. All they needed was the gravestone.

Tod and Larry eventually returned with the gravestone. The LW wrote on the backside of the grave "RIP Fawkes" and crossed out the already written "RIP John Owen" with a marker he had took from a ruined school a while ago.. He then wrote a short paragraph on the other side describing Fawkes' life.

They lowered the wrapped up body of Fawkes into the newly dug grave. The LW stuck the gravestone in front of the grave of their friend. They threw all the dirt back into the grave, covering Fawkes' body. The LW dug a hole beside the grave and put Fawkes' gatling laser in it. It stuck out halfway. But he dug it deep enough where nobody could steal it as it was stuck in the ground afterwards. He then put Fawkes' power armor helmet the LW had made specially for him on the tip of the gatling laser.

It was badly damaged so he was sure that nobody would steal it. They all said their final words to Fawkes and walked back inside Megaton. The LW remained though. When everyone had went back to Megaton. The LW had shed a single tear which dropped onto the dirt that had covered Fawkes' grave.

"Goodbye Fawkes...and I'm not...going to let this go...unavenged..." The LW said looking at the grave. "I will personally cut the colonel's head off...and I will shoot the head into the air at this very same spot...at your grave...and we will all...use it as target practice..." The LW said determinedly. The LW then walked into Megaton, himself.

On the grave...  
It read: _"Here lies Fawkes. A hero, a friend, one of the saviors of the capital wasteland from the scourge of the Enclave. The Enclave was the ones who killed Fawkes. And they will pay. Fawkes was living proof of Meta Humans. Meta Humans...are super mutants...but they don't think like them, they don't act like them, they don't speak like them, and they are definitely smarter than them. Here lies Fawkes, the Meta Human. May he rest in peace."_

**_End of Chapter 27 The Funeral of a Loved Friend  
_**

_

* * *

  
_**In other non-related fallout news...I just updated the oblivion story. So you should go read "Oblivion: A Assassin and a Hero" 's new chapter.**


	28. What's the Plan?

**Chapter 28 What's the Plan?**

Noon...  
Everyone was in the LW's house. The LW was thinking about what they were going to do next.

"So...what are we going to do?" Jericho asked, breaking the silence.

"Well...considering we just lost Fawkes...I don't think we may be able to go to the mountain base...we have the formula to making the serum though...which should count for something..." The LW said.

"Maybe...we should go to the Citadel and tell them about the Enclave and everything..." Apathy said.

"Or...we could find someway to revive GNR...to maybe...get the people of the wasteland's hopes back up...as...they probably still think your dead LW..." Four Dog said.

"But how would we revive GNR...? The Washington Monument was destroyed..." The LW said.

"Yes...but there IS another radio station that broadcasts all over the wasteland." Jericho said.

"...Oh yeah...Agatha!" The LW said remembering he had helped her a long time ago.

"How about...we split into two groups...one goes to Agatha's house to see if she'll let Four Dog here use her radio set-up. And the second group...will go to the Citadel...and tell them about what has happened and see if they will help us attack the Enclave at their mountain base." Jericho said.

"Alright...Four Dog, Jericho, and Jennifer will go to Agatha's house. Me, Bombshell, and Larry will go to the Citadel." The LW said. Just then Dogmeat who had been laying in the corner started to whine. "Agh...let me guess...you want to go too huh Dogmeat?" The LW said looking at Dogmeat. Dogmeat let out a bark as he got up.

"Well I haven't walked you in about a month and I am tired of finding your "presents" in my room so...yes Dogmeat you can come." The LW said. Dogmeat barked happily.

"Wait wait wait. How are we going to get all the way there?" Larry asked. "Because you said...that the vertibird blew up." Larry said remembering the LW telling them what had happened to the vertibird.

"Yeah. BUT we have a friendly behemoth a short walk away from Megaton." The LW said grinning.

"Okay but...how is the other group who doesn't take the behemoth going to get back?" Larry continued.

"We will convince the Brotherhood of Steel when we get there...to loan us a vertibird they have captured from the Enclave...and the behemoth will walk back to Agatha's house and get you guys..." Jericho said.

"And after we do all of this...I may go pay a trip to that fortune teller Tod told us about..." The LW said. "As...I'm eager to see what my future is..." The LW continued. "But anyway...lets get going..." The LW said getting up.

All of them including Dogmeat walked out of the LW's house.

After a short walk from Megaton to where Buddy and the soldier had stopped...12:35 PM...  
"Hey! Soldier guy!" The LW yelled looking up at Buddy's shoulders.

"Huh? What?" The soldier said sitting up.

"...Were you just taking a nap on a Behemoth's shoulders? You know what...it doesn't matter...we need you to take us to Agatha's house...and then the Citadel." The LW said.

"Woah woah woah...I'll help you get to the first one but...the Citadel? You don't think that they are going to freak out when they see Buddy march towards their base?" The Soldier asked.

"Hmm...you know...I didn't even think of that...well...could you at least drop us off close to the Citadel?" The LW asked.

"Err...I mean I could TRY but..." The soldier said unsurely. He tapped Buddy and whispered to him to pick up the LW and the others.

Buddy began to walk to Agatha's house. The soldier was telling him where to walk while following the directions of the LW.  
**_  
End of Chapter 28 What's the Plan?  
_**

_

* * *

_**Yargh...short chapter...I need to do another 6000 word long chapter sometime...  
Yet again...if you haven't...go read my oblivion story's new chapter...as always...be kind, review.**


	29. Plan Didn't Go How It Was Supposed To

**Chapter 29 Plan Didn't Go How It Was Supposed To**

1:18 PM...outside of Agatha's house...  
Jericho, Four Dog and Jennifer got down from Buddy. Buddy then took off towards the ruins of D.C.

"Okay...here we go..." Jericho said as he knocked on the door of Agatha's house. "Agatha! Agatha..." Jericho yelled.

"Damn Jericho...give her some time to open the door...she is a old lady..." Four Dog protested.

"No...I think something is wrong..." Jericho said. He pulled out a bobby pin from his pocket and began to try to lockpick the door.

"Damn it Jericho...I don't think she is going to let us use her radio if you break into her house..." Four Dog said.

"Almost..." Jericho said ignoring Four Dog's attempts to try to get him to stop. "Got it!" Jericho said happily as the door was now unlocked. He slowly opened the door silently. Jericho peeked into the house and was shocked at what he saw.

Agatha was hanging on several hooks. _This is raider work. _Jericho immediately thought to himself. There were no raiders still in the house though.

"They...killed her..." Four Dog said sadly.

"Why would they do such a thing...?" Jennifer said. Jericho started to look around Agatha's house. Her violin, the Soil Stradivarius was gone and so was her radio that she had used.

"Son of a bitch..." Jericho said outloud. "Not even raiders would kill Agatha...they must be controlled by the Enclave like those ones the LW fought outside of Vault 101..." Jericho said.

"They can't be too far from here..." Four Dog said.

"Wait a minute..." Jericho said outloud as he had spotted something else. He picked up a note from the bed. It read...

_"Hey John, if you come back and we aren't here...go back to the Bethseda Ruins outpost...we'll be there waiting for them to arrive..."_

"So...they are at the Bethseda Ruins...?" Jericho said outloud. "And they are waiting for the Enclave to show up..." Jericho said when he finished reading the note.

"Come on...lets go..." Four Dog said.

"No...you two have to stay behind..." Jericho said.

"Huh? Why?" Jennifer asked.

"Because...you two have to defend Agatha's house...and wait for..."John" to come back..." Jericho said.

"No...you can't just walk straight into a raider outpost alone and come back out unscratched..." Four Dog said.

"You both have to stay here..." Jericho said angrilly as he walked out of the house.

Four Dog and Jennifer just stood in the house thinking of reasons of why Jericho wouldn't want them to go with them.

Outside...1:29 PM...  
_So it seems like I'm going to return to my old home. _Jericho thought as he walked to the Bethseda Ruins.

Elsewhere...2:30 PM...  
Buddy had walked almost to where the Citadel was. Before the Citadel came into their sight the soldier made Buddy stop.

"This is as far as I'm going to be able to take you guys...before getting shot at..." The Soldier said.

"Alright...we understand..." Larry said. The LW was silent. Buddy lowered everyone down to the ground.

They all started to walk towards the Citadel. Buddy began to walk in the opposite direction.

They had walked to the gate of the Citadel. But it seemed...deserted. As the guards who were usually outside of the Citadel were gone. There was a half ripped apart sentry bot also. They were also hearing a rather large amount of gunfire coming from the Citadel.

"This...this doesn't look good." Larry said. The LW was still silent. They all ran into the Citadel.

"Holy shit..." The LW said as they walked through the door of the Citadel.

There was a war going on in the Citadel. Between the Super Mutants and the Brotherhood of Steel.

"How the fuck did the super mutants get into the Citadel?!?" Bombshell yelled. Dogmeat was barking angrilly at the super mutants.

"Well...at least now we know why they weren't fighting the Enclave all this time...they were struggling with the super mutants..." The LW said. "Everyone...pick a direction to go...as theres super mutants everywhere." The LW continued.

Elsewhere again...back at Megaton...2:00 PM...  
Tod and Apathy were sitting there bored in the LW's house. Eventually Tod got up.

"Hey Apathy...Apathy!" Tod yelled at the slowly falling asleep Apathy.

"Yeah...huh?" Apathy asked waking up.

"I'm going to go to Moriarty's...alright...? Watch the serum formula for me..." Tod said handing over the folder that had contained the formula.

"Yeah alright..." Apathy said. "I'm going to go lay down..." Apathy said. Tod exited the house and walked to Moriarty's. Apathy was reading the formula in the LW's bed.

**_End of Chapter 29 Plan Didn't Go How It Was Supposed To_**

_

* * *

_  
**Next chapter will be the long one...probably.**


	30. Son of a Bitch

**Chapter 30 Son of a Bitch**

4:00 PM...in the LW's house...  
Tod had just came back from Moriarty's. He noticed that the door was wide open as if someone had broke into the house. He walked into the LW's house slowly ready for a fight. He was shocked when he saw what had happened. Everything was in disarray. The lockers were on the ground, all of them opened. The workbench was flipped over. The refrigerator was on the ground.

Stuff from the lockers was covering the floor. Tod went upstairs and everything was just like the first floor.

The nuka cola machine was on the floor. The juke-box was flipped over. The infirmary was on the floor as well. The vials, and the equipment of the laboratory set was on the ground, some of it was shattered. Apathy was in the LW's bedroom knocked out forcefully.

Tod helped Apathy get up.

"Apathy! What the hell happened here!?!" Tod yelled.

"They...came while you were away...I couldn't get to my katana...it was downstairs...they...took the formula..." Apathy said. Apathy had a black eye as well. "Bastards suckered punched me and knocked me out..." Apathy said.

"Shit...we don't have any way to get to the LW...to tell him what happened...fuck..." Tod said angrilly.

"Ugh...where are you going...?" Apathy asked while getting up sorely.

"I'm going to go...take...a vertibird..." Tod said.

"How the hell...are you going to manage that...you don't know where one of their bases is...and how the hell are you going to just take one alone...?" Apathy asked.

"I'll look around and see if they left anything..." Tod said ignoring Apathy's second question.

Tod looked in the room next to the LW's bedroom. There was one knocked out Enclave soldier.

"So you knocked out one of them...?" Tod asked.

"Yeah...you could say that..." Apathy said. Just then Tod felt a large amount of pain coming from the side of his chest. He looked down to where he felt the pain.

He saw it. A sword was sticking out of the side of his chest.

It was a katana.

"You...son of a...bitch..." Tod said. "Why...Apathy...?" Tod asked ignoring the pain.

"Hmph. It's not Apathy. It's Winter. Colonel Winter. And must I say...thank you for giving me the formula." Apathy said, removing his blackened hockey mask. He then slid the katana out of Tod's torso. Tod screamed in pain.

Tod then painfully turned around to look at him. He had a scar above his eye, and his eyes had the look of someone who had seen hell and had lived to tell the tale. His hair was white. Snow white. The Enclave soldier who was "knocked out" stood up and walked to where "Apathy" was standing. He stepped on Tod which made him scream in pain again.

"Goodbye Tod. And tell the LW...that the good guys just won." Colonel Winter said laughing. The Enclave soldier kicked Tod and then followed the colonel.

"Apathy...I swear to God...I'll have your head..." Tod said in pain. He then saw how bad his newly afflicted wounds were. _I have to...make it...to the infirmary...or I'll bleed out for sure. _Tod thought. He began to crawl, inch by inch towards the infirmary. Each inch he crawled he felt even more pain and more blood seep out of his wounds.

He started to scream as he crawled to keep him conscious as he felt like he was blacking out as he crawled. He reached the infirmary. He opened the first aid pack quickly. He stuck a stimpack in his wounds quickly. He screamed as the medicine entered his wounds. He then just realized what that fortune telling when Apathy was laughing in front of them was about.

He inserted a few more stimpacks in the wound and bandaged it up. He was going to be all right. Of course... the Capital Wasteland wasn't going to be all right. As they had the key, to controlling all of the wasteland.

**_End of Chapter 30 Son of a Bitch_**

_

* * *

_  
**...A pretty dramatic chapter eh? Also...happy 2000 views! Hooray...**


	31. Jericho's Return Home

**Chapter 31 Jericho's Return Home**

!:59 PM...outside of Bethseda Ruins...  
Jericho had made it to the outside of the Ruins. Some raiders on lookout duty had noticed Jericho and were about to shoot at him. But then they realized who he was when he removed his power armor helmet.

"The great Jericho has returned?!?" One of the raiders said outloud surprised.

"Go get the boss!" The other raider commanded to the one beside him. The raider took off into the bethseda ruins.

"Why are you back here? I thought you were tired of being a raider..." One of the raiders asked, still holding his gun.

"I'm back...because you have something I need." Jericho said, tightening his grip on his gun.

"You might be the Great Jericho but we're not giving you nothin. You're not a raider anymore...you're just some vault kid's bodyguard." Another raider said.

"Is that so...?" Jericho asked.

"Why the hell are we still talkin?" The other raider asked.

"So be it...I'll set fire to this place and everyone in it!" Jericho said. He shot at the first raider with his rifle and then he ran to get behind some cover. However this wasn't good as the other raiders were yelling for back-up. Jerico aimed at one of them who was yelling. He shot at him while he was being distracted.

Bullets landed right in the raider's face. He fell off of the platform. The other raider let out a war cry when the other raider had died as that raider had been his partner for years. The raider shot carelessly as he was filled with rage.

"Thats one downfall to you younger raiders...you are all so filled with anger...if you allow the anger and your feelings flow during combat...you'll lose your head." Jericho said as he aimed carefully. He shot off one bullet of the rifle.

That one bullet landed right in the raider's head. He fell off the platform too. By then the other raiders from the ruins had gathered outside.

"What do you want Jericho...?" One of the more badass looking raiders asked.

"I want...that old lady's radio...and her violin." Jericho said.

"Hmph. You'd have to go kill Sav to do that...as...we are now in the radio business." The first raider said.

"Heh. The Enclave thought they could get us to take it to them...well...that stuff wore off...and now we have the loot." The second raider said.

"Oh is that what the thingy is called? Vio...Viol...Violin? I thought it was a toilet." The third raider said.

Jericho looked at the third raider strangely for what he had just said.

"Eh...well...he survived a mini-nuke explosion and...some of his brains got fried..." The more badass looking raider said.

"I like explosions. They are all pretty." The third raider said.

"Err...yeah anyway...give me the radio." Jericho said changing the topic.

"No." All of the raiders said.

"Fine...I'll have to take it..." Jericho said letting out a war cry. He opened fire on the whole crowd of raiders. They did the same to Jericho. It was a violent firefight. Jericho had killed two to four of the raiders. Just then a rather large raider came walking out of Bethseda Ruins. He looked at this firefight and yelled stop.

The raiders stopped at the large raider's command. Jericho had paused too.

"So Great Jericho returns...and nobody tells me?!?" The large raider yelled. "Jericho what do you want...?" The rather large raider asked.

"I want that old lady's radio that you had raided. And her violin." Jericho said.

"That's all? And all of you were fighting over one little radio and some ancient instrument? This is THE Great Jericho, remember?" The large raider said.

"Yes...Sav..." The other raiders said giving into Sav the large, crazy looking raider.

"Here Jericho..." Sav said walking into the Bethseda Ruins. He came back out with a radio set and the violin. The violin had a acquired...stench to it. Sav handed it to Jericho. "This is my favor that I owed you for a long time back..." Sav said.

"When I saved your life..." Jericho said. "Well, thanks..." Jericho said walking out of the ruins.

"This is bullshit...we all have to bow before great douchebag...I say...that we should take Sav out...and take control...and take the radio back..." Another raider whispered to another raider.

"Ya know...let's." The other raiders whispered back to that one raider.

They all got out their weapons. Nail boards, baseball bats, swords, strips of old metal, and knives. They all jumped Sav when he was walking back into the outpost.

Jericho turned around when he had heard the scream. The scream of the only other raider he had respected. He ran back to the Bethseda Ruins. He put the radio and the violin behind some old car. He ran to where he thought he saw Sav. The raiders fled from Sav's body when Jericho had returned.

Sav's body was in a pool of blood. It was covered in bruises, cuts, stab wounds...yet he was still barely alive.

"Jeri...Jericho..." Sav said, mustering up the strength to talk.

"Damn it..." Jericho said.

"Please...do me...one last favor..." Sav said. Jericho leaned closer to Sav to hear him better. "Kill all of those raiders...and set this place...on fire..." Sav said.

"Wait...why do you want me to torch the ruins?" Jericho asked.

"Because...now that I'm dying...I kind of feel bad for all the people I had tortured, maimed, and killed brutally...and if you burn this place to the ground...they won't be able to do that here anymore..." Sav said. "And it will send a message to your enemies...the Enclave..." Sav said.

"Huh...?" Jericho said.

"They are supposed to come back...to pick up that radio set...if they see that this place is nothing...but ash...they will know that they had failed. Which will hurt their morale..." Sav continued.

"Why are you telling me this...?" Jericho asked.

"Because...they seek...to control all of us...raiders...wastelanders...slavers...it doesn't matter...you think...I would work for some Enclave fucks? No...they drugged all of the raiders here..." Sav said, coughing.

"Don't worry...the Enclave will be dead in the end...me, the LW, and everyone else will make sure of it..." Jericho said.

"I'm sure...you will...see ya...Jericho..." Sav said. He was dead. Jericho picked up Sav's gun. It was a modified combat shotgun. On the side of it, Savage was written in blood. He remembered all of the times he had just sat there and had admired Sav's combat shotgun. One time he had actually touched it but Sav became pissed off and he locked away the gun.

Jericho then walked through ruins exterminating any of the raiders who were still in it. When that was done he covered the whole ruins with some gasoline he had found in the ruins. He then lit a cigarette, smoked it for a minute and when he walked out of the ruins he flicked the cigarette straight at the gasoline trail. He then began to walk back to Agatha's house.

The Bethseda Ruins had bursted into flames. An eyebot hovered above Jericho as he walked back to Agatha's house.

A few hours later...  
Vertibirds roared above the Capital Wasteland. They were heading to Bethseda Ruins to get the radio set. Colonel Winter was on the vertibird. He looked down out of the window. There was no ruins. Only flames.

"Hmph...good job Jericho...but I'll be the one who laughs at the end..." Winter said looking out of the window. "Pilot...turn around...and go back to the mountain base...we must tell President Stevenson about everything that has happened..." Winter said.

The vertibird changed direction and started to fly towards the north.

**_End of Chapter 31 Jericho's Return Home_**

_

* * *

_  
**...the Citadel chapter will be the long one...also Apathy...yes I did plan on from the beginning to make the cameo character betray the whole group.**


	32. Leave the Tin Can Behind! The Citadel 1

**Chapter 32 Leave the Tin Can Behind! Citadel Part 1**

"KILL!" One of the super mutants screamed. The LW bashed its head in with the side of his combat shotgun.

"Theres...so many of them..." The LW said looking around in the labratory. The super mutants were beating on paladins, knights, and were choking scribes to death. The labratory was pratically a graveyard. "How the hell did they all get in...?" The LW yelled.

"Please..." A scribe who was on the ground against the wall said.

"What happened...here?" The LW asked.

"One of our scribes who serve the order of the shield...opened the gates at noon today...and...cough...its like the muties knew when to attack...I don't know why the scribe did it...but he needs to be brought back to pay for his crimes...please...LW... save them..." The scribe cried. The scribe's life then fainted.

"Fuck...theres even betrayal in the Brotherhood of Steel..." The LW said depressingly. Just then Larry, Bombshell, and Dogmeat came running into the Labratory.

"Jesus Christ LW...they are everywhere. A-ring, B-ring doesn't matter..." Larry said.

"We have to find Elder Lyons, his daughter, and Rothchild...and we must attempt to save as many brotherhood soldiers, and scribes as we can... but we must save Lyons, Sarah, and Rothchild..." The LW said. "Elder Lyons may be in his room...Sarah is probably in the den...and Rothchild is probably right here in the labratory near Liberty Prime's remains...I'll go get Sarah..." The LW said.

"I'll go get Lyons...as where he is at is probably flooded with mutants...and I don't think Larry over here is too good with guns..." Bombshell said.

"Hey... I was a pilot... I wasn't trained for gunfights...but if you give me a melee weapon though...heh heh..." Larry said.

"Okay...Larry... you can take my shock sword... and you can take Dogmeat... Bombshell... you can take this... my flamer..." The LW said, handing his shock sword over to Larry and his flamer to Bombshell. He also gave a cannister of flamer fuel to Bombshell. "Good luck to all of you... oh... also... watch out for overlords..." The LW continued.

Each one went their seperate ways through the Citadel. Larry and Dogmeat was stuck in the super mutant infested, blood covered labratory. Dogmeat, and Larry tried to go down the stairs which led to the tables that Liberty Prime's head rested on but it was covered with rubble. So they turned around and went down the other stairs.

Larry started to hack and slash with the shock sword, and Dogmeat began to gnaw, and claw on the super mutants. They were just normal super mutants, and a few brutes. Larry and Dogmeat had gotten far into the labratory's west side.

Just then a Super Mutant Master stepped forward from the crowd of super mutants.

"ME CRUSH YOUR BONES!!!" The super mutant master screamed.

Larry cut through the super mutant's legs quickly before the Master could do anything, which caused the super mutant to tumble over onto the ground as Larry was cutting its legs off. When it fell onto the ground Dogmeat jumped onto the super mutant and began to maul its face. When Dogmeat had started to maul it Larry walked over to its chest and stuck the shock sword right through its chest, hitting its heart. The super mutant master let out a dying scream.

Dogmeat and Larry began to progress through the labratory to the other side of it where the tables were that had Liberty Prime's remains, still hacking and slashing through the super mutant blockade.

The tables were surrounded by a makeshift barricade probably made by Rothchild and the scribes. The super mutants were trying to break down the barricade. Rothchild was trying to drag Liberty Prime's head away from the warzone. There were a few Paladins left protecting the scribes who were trying to scavenge what was left of Liberty Prime.

Larry and Dogmeat both jumped over the barricade.

"Are you Rothchild?!?" Larry screamed. Dogmeat barked anxiously.

"Yes I'm Rothchild!" The scribe dragging the head of Liberty Prime screamed as he grunted.

"Come on! Let's go! Leave the tin can's head behind!" Larry said eagerly.

"Are you crazy?!? You know how long I spent on this..."tin can"? I'm not going to leave Prime behind now..." Rothchild said determinedlly. Just then a huge super mutant overlord broke into the citadel by crushing one of its walls and it began to move the barricade so his littler companions could get to the scribes.

The Paladins were shooting at the overlord but it was as if the overlord couldn't even feel their bullets.

Rothchild had just noticed the rather huge overlord and he had dropped Liberty Prime's head.

"Err...you know what...Prime isn't going anywhere...uh...let's go...really quickly." Rothchild said trying to stay calm. They all jumped out of the barricade quickly and began to dash to the stairs to escape the labratory. The gigantic overlord and all of the super mutants in the labratory began to chase the scribes, paladins, and Larry and Dogmeat. They desperately ran up the stairs and dashed out of the labratory back into the outside of the Citadel. Then when they were outside of the door that led inside to the labratory the Paladins quickly set around ten to fifteen frag mines right in front of the door. They ran away from the door when they finished arming them.

The super mutants ran through the door only to be blown up by the frag mines. The super mutants who had gotten out were blown up and the ones who were still in the labratory were now locked inside as the explosion caused the door to be blocked with corpses and rubble.

"Well...the survivors that were in the labratory all seem to be here..." The paladin said.

"If not...they are pretty fucked." The other paladin said.

"Wait...someone needs to back in there..." Rothchild said.

"No Rothchild...we aren't going to risk our lives to get your precious Libe..." Larry was talking but Rothchild interrupted him.

"SOMEONE needs to go in there and scavenge what they can from the armory...we don't need the super mutants to get their hands on a tesla cannon!" Rothchild said.

"...True...but the entrance is blocked..." Larry said.

"There are other ways to get into the labratory than just that one." Rothchild said.

"But aren't those ways infested with super mutants by now...?" Larry asked.

"They probably are but someone needs to get in there and get to the armory..." One paladin said.

"...I'll do it." Another paladin said.

"Are you sure? You might be overwhelmed by the mutants, Paladin Woran..." Rothchild asked.

"I will go...and I will come out with the Citadel's weaponry and armor hanging on my back...with the heads of several super mutants." The paladin said. _I wonder how the LW and the others are doing. _Larry thought.

**_End of Chapter 32 Leave the Tin Can Behind! Citadel Part 1_**

**

* * *

  
I decided to split the Citadel Chapter into parts. This one was Larry's. The next one will be Bombshell's. Then the LW's. Adios.**

Also Citus to your comment about MZ...no it isn't in this fanfic. But it is in my prequel. Which is called "The LW's first steps into hell".


	33. I'm No Fireman The Citadel 2

**Chapter 33 I'm No Fireman The Citadel Part 2**

Inside B-Ring...  
Bombshell was running through the hallway. The whole place was on fire. Bombshell ran into Elder Lyon's room.

The room was smeared with blood. The floor was littered with the many bodies of Paladins and Knights who were loyal to the very end to Elder Lyons, as they all sacrificed their lives trying to save him. The terminal was still on and Elder Lyons had already logged onto it, he must have been interupted when the super mutants had invaded.

Bombshell didn't notice any of that, he only noticed the huge overlord in the heart of the room who had Elder Lyons in his gigantic hands. He was about to open fire on it but the overlord was holding Lyons right in front of him. Which meant, if Bombshell had fired, the bullets would have went right through Elder Lyons. Bombshell waited for a opportunity to shoot.

"You thought me let you live old man? Me kill everyone include you." The Overlord laughed at Lyons who was dangling in the air. It must not have noticed Bombshell yet.

"Even if you do take my life..." Elder Lyons mustered up the strength to talk. Just then, Elder Lyons silently pulled a combat knife out of one of his robe's pockets.

"HA! I'd like to see you try." The Overlord said mocking Lyons. While it was talking Lyons planted the combat knife in the middle of the overlord's huge, ugly face.

"I'll take you with me..." Lyons continued.

"ARGH DAMN IT OLD MAN!" The Overlord screamed. It threw Lyons to the other side of the room. Lyons hit the terminal. When he hit the terminal, the selected option on the terminal was activated. The option that was selected was to unlock the safe. Elder Lyons hit the floor hard.

The Overlord was still trying to pull out the knife. While it was distracted, Bombshell began to shoot at the overlord, now that he didn't have a chance of accidentally shooting Lyons.

"Agh...another one?!? I GUESS ITS MORE KILLING FOR BESERKER!" The Overlord screamed, with the combat knife still stuck in the middle of his face. It started to run at Bombshell. Bombshell quickly dodged and he went running straight into the wall...which was currently on fire. Berserker screamed as the flames spread onto his body.

However, Bombshell didn't quit shooting.

"NOW ME MADDDDDD!!!!!!!" Beserker screamed at the top of its lungs. It began to ignore the pain it should of been feeling and went running at Bombshell.

"If you don't learn after the first time..." Bombshell began to speak as he dodged the enraged overlord again. "You will have to repeat the past." Bombshell continued. Beserker hit the wall again, and his head went through the wall.

"ME STUCK! STUCK MAKES ME MAAAAAAAAADDDD!!!!" Beserker screamed even louder than last time. Bombshell stopped shooting. _This isn't working... It has a knife stuck in its face, its on fire, I've been shooting it this whole time... I need something more powerful. _Bombshell thought. Beserker got its head unstuck and it began to roll around on the ground to attempt to stop the flames.

_Shit. It's learning. _Bombshell thought. Beserker emerged from the ground, not on fire.

"YOU MINE NOW!!" Beserker screamed. Bombshell resumed shooting at it, but it did as good as it did the last time. Beserker grabbed Bombshell and began to punch him with its gigantic fists, fueled by fury.

Elder Lyons regained consious at this point. He saw what the overlord was doing to Bombshell. He attempted to get up but the pain was too great. He noticed that the safe was unlocked. He crawled to where he would be under the safe. Bombshell was still being beat savagely by Beserker.

Elder Lyons mustered up all of his strength and got up. He was in severe pain but he was standing. He opened the safe and pulled out his laser pistol, "Smuggler's End". He couldn't stand any longer, he tumbled onto the bed. He sat up, and aimed at the overlord.

"ME KILL YOU NO..." Beserker was interrupted by the laser shot that came from Elder Lyons. The laser went right through the overlord's throat, ripping a new hole in its throat, killing him instantly. The overlord tumbled over, taking Bombshell with him, as its hand was still wrapped around Bombshell.

Bombshell threw the overlord's arm off of him and he got up. He wiped the blood from his face, that was caused by the beating that was dished out by Beserker. Bombshell walked over to where Elder Lyons was, on his bed.

"Please... considering... I just saved... your life... do me one favor..." Elder Lyons said.

"What favor?" Bombshell asked.

"Put out the roaring flames...and save B-ring from becoming... a fiery tomb..." Elder Lyons said.

"And how am I going to accomplish..." Bombshell began to talk but Lyons interrupted him.

"Take the knife... from the overlord's face... and use it to open one of the Aqua Pura barrels... and use it to douse the fiery flames..." Elder Lyons said.

"Alright... I'll try to..." Bombshell said, walking to the overlord's corpse. He ripped the still blood-covered knife out of the still warm overlord's face. He walked into the hallway and looked for a barrel of Aqua Pura he could use.

He found one at the end of the hallway. He used the knife to pry the barrel open. He then proceeded to walk with the now open barrel of fresh, clean, pure water through the B-ring and douse the flames. He had to return for another barrel two or three times. But eventually the flame covered B-ring eventually became the partially flooded B-ring.

Bombshell began to walk back inside Elder Lyon's room to get the old man and get the hell out of there until...

"HEY! No more fire..." A voice was heard outside in the hallway.

"Someone else must be here..." Another voice was heard.

"Let's git em!" Another voice was heard. _Shit...more super mutants...gotta get the old man and get outta here._ Bombshell said. He quickly ran into the room to get Lyons. He picked him up and quickly ran outside of the room, and through the hallway to the stairs that he had entered B-ring from. The super mutants were hot on his trail.

Outside...in the Citadel Courtyard...  
Bombshell bursted through the door. He was met instantly by two paladins, as they saw he had Lyons with him.

"You will be remembered as a hero among us Brotherhood for this..." One of them said. _Huh...a few days ago these people wanted my blood and now I'm apparently a hero to them. _Tod thought as he handed over Elder Lyons who was unconsious again. Bombshell walked over to where Larry and Dogmeat were quickly.

All of the Paladins and Knights surrounded the door that Bombshell had came out of, waiting for the mutants. All of the mutants flooded through the door. They were stunned with bewilderment when they realized they were surrounded.

"...Fuck, me hate traps." One of the super mutants said.

"Open fire." One of the paladins commanded. All of the Paladins, and Knights opened fire on the super mutants. In a few minutes, all of them were reduced to nothing but a lead-filled, bloody, pile of gore.

"It seems that this one has cleared the way of B-ring...Paladin Woran...do you still want to go...?" One of the paladins said.

"Yes. I do. I will come back with our equipment." Paladin Woran said, walking to where the entrance to B-ring was. He stepped over, the dead bodies, and piles of organs, and body parts. He entered B-ring.

"My daughter...Sarah...is...is she..." Elder Lyons tried to talk but the pain caused him to stop.

"The LW... he is still in there... perhaps he has already made it to the Lyons' Den in A-ring..." Larry said, trying to calm Elder Lyons.

"...All we can do now is hope... we can't send in anymore paladins, or knights... we barely have enough to keep the Courtyard secure..." Rothchild said.

"...I'll go... I'll go and see if the LW had made it...and I'll try to help Sarah... and all the other knights, and paladins." Another paladin said.

"Are you sure Paladin Jeffery...? The paladins who had made it back from A-ring...they said they saw some... new type of super mutant... even bigger than the overlords..." Rothchild said.

"Yes...I'm sure... I'll go." Paladin Jeffery said.

**_End of Chapter 33 I'm No Fireman The Citadel Part 2_**

* * *

**I always did like Smuggler's End. Well this was Bombshell's part. Rather a larger chapter than the few last ones... Next chapter will be the LW's part. Then Paladin Woran's. And then...a special chapter that will hopefully wrap the Citadel section of this story up. Adios.**


	34. Outsmarting The New Mutants Citadel 3

**Chapter 34 Outsmarting The Emperors, and the Warriors The Citadel Part 3**

In A-ring...  
The LW ran through the hallway. He made it to the Lyons' Den. There were several super mutants at the door. The super mutants that were in front of the door were different than the others he had fought.

Half of the super mutants were larger, stronger, and even more idiotic than the overlords. The other half, however, seemed to be a little bit smaller, a little bit weaker, and loads smarter than the regular super mutant master, but not of a meta human's intelligence. Emperors seemed like that they still had a few features of humanity left, like their intelligence.

The LW named the bigger, stronger ones Warriors. The LW named the weaker, smaller ones Emperors. The warrior's were completely covered with thick, coated with blood, armor. The only place that they weren't armored was a part of their face. The LW thought that the Warriors were even uglier than the overlords. The emperors walked away from the Warriors and began to come towards the hallway which was where the LW was.

The LW quickly used a stealth boy that he had grabbed when they were in his house, he quickly hid in the corner and waited for the emperors to go by. When they did the LW swore that he saw one of them look towards him, and smile.

"Let! We! In!" One of those Warriors yelled.

"Or us kill guy!" Another Warrior yelled through the door. That Warrior had Paladin Glade by his neck.

"Okay, okay, we're opening the door now..." The voice from the Lyons' Den said. The door suddenly opened and a fist came through it and hit the Warrior. The Warrior was stunned and it caused it to drop Glade. The same hand that punched the warrior dragged Glade into the room before the mutants could react.

"Damn. That twenty time. We need get smart one to get gooder plan." One of the Warriors said.

"Ya. Soon, they have enough guys to fight against us." Another Warrior said.

"We still got one lady. She more strong than other ones." Another Warrior said.

"We go, and get lady and smart one and we get better pl..." The Warrior suddenly stopped, as a bullet flew through it's face. It flew out of the warrior's cheek. The Warrior was still standing, and alive.

"Ow...only flesh...wound..." The super mutant said, barely able to talk. Each time he did blood came out of his mouth. One of the other warriors catched some of the blood in his hand and drank it.

"That...good. Haven't drank any whole day." The Warrior said. The other warriors looked at him. "Err... should find what fired shot." The Warrior said but just then another bullet went through the Warrior's head this time.

"SNIPERRRRRRRR!" The Warrior screamed, he saw a Brotherhood of Steel Paladin around the corner of the hallway, sniping. _What? Do they not notice me or something? _The LW thought. All the warriors went running through the hallway. The LW let out a sigh. _I can't let him get killed. _The LW thought.

The LW let out a whistle before they were around the corner. They paused, and turned around.

"Hey...guy over there now. He outmanuver us. He try make us look stupid." A warrior said.

"I don't need to TRY. You all do it on your own oh so well." The LW said.

"NOW HES INSULTING US?!? THAT MAKES GORE ANGRY!" A bigger warrior screamed.

"Lets git him!!!" Another warrior screamed.

They all began to run towards the LW's side of the hallway. Just then two warriors fell to the ground dead. The sniper had resumed sniping because of the LW's distraction.

"Huh? There was two whole time!" The warriors yelled.

"Let's attack sniper guy!" A few of the warriors yelled.

"No! Let's attack other guy!" Another few of the warriors yelled.

"No to both of you guys! Lets split up and attack both at the same time." One warrior said.

"No that plan is stupid. Kill the idiot!" Another warrior said. Then the warriors turned on the warrior who had suggested the best plan. The sniper picked off the few survivors.

"All you idiots! Gore take both out unscratched!" Gore screamed at the corpses of the warriors.

Gore ran towards the sniper. The LW shot at Gore, trying to change his attention to the LW, so the sniper could have a shot at Gore.

"DAMN IT! BULLETS MAKE ME ANGRY!!!!" Gore screamed. He picked up items in the hallway and began to fling them at the LW. Gore threw a Aqua-Pura barrel at the LW. It hit him, and caused him to be knocked back. The LW lost consiousness due to being hit dead on by a aqua-pura barrel. When Gore turned around and put his attention back to the sniper, a .308 shell landed right between his eyes.

Gore fell to the ground, dead. The sniper, Paladin Jeffery ran towards where the LW was. He picked up the leaking barrel of Aqua Pura off the unconsious LW. He put it aside, and he attempted to wake the LW up.

"Ugh... fuck... did anyone see that train...?" The LW said, half awake.

"LW... I came in here to save you, and the Lyons' pride... well... originally it was just for Sarah but... as you heard the LYon's pride seems to be ok." Paladin Jeffery said.

"Sarah... they still have Sarah!" The LW yelled, remembering earlier when he had listened to the warriors.

In the background, Bombshell ran up the stairs in the hallway carrying Elder Lyons, with a pack of mutants chasing him. The LW and Paladin Jeffery didn't notice this.

"I saw some mutants held up in a storage room on my way down here... maybe that's where she is..." Paladin Jeffery said. The LW ran off towards the direction of the storage room.

Outside of the storage room...  
The LW peeked inside of the storage room. There she was. Tied to a chair, guarded by two super mutants and two centaurs. _It seems guarded lightly... the other super mutants must be somewhere else right about now. _The LW thought.

"They haven't came back yet..." One of the mutants said. The LW noticed that this super mutant was a emperor.

"They be back soon." The other mutant, a warrior said. The LW got out a axe. He waited for the right opportunity. "Argh... guard duty boring. Me go see if something is there to kill." The Warrior complained.

"Alright... but be back soon!" The emperor commanded. The warrior walked out of the storage room. The LW was pressed against the wall. The Warrior didn't even look in his direction. The warrior began to walk through the hallway in the opposite direction of the LW. When he was far enough, the LW decided it was the opportunity he was waiting for.

He jumped into the storage room, kicked over one of the centaurs, cut another centaur's head off. All that remained was the emperor. The emperor attempted to punch the LW, but he ducked and stuck the axe right in his stomach. Because it was a emperor and it couldn't wear as heavy armor as the other mutants could, the axe did a great amount of damage.

The Emperor was about to scream, but the LW reached up, and broke its neck before it could of screamed, and alerted the other mutants. The emperor fell over dead, and then the LW ripped his axe out of the emperor's guts. The LW then axed the flipped over, immobile centaur he had knocked over. The LW then cut off the emperor's head and put it in his bag. _It'll be a good trophy. _The LW thought.

He then untied the ropes that were around Sarah.

"We thought you were dead..." Sarah said.

"The monument got the worst of it...I managed to survive it." The LW said.

"Thank you for saving me... question though... is the rest of the Pride and my father okay?" Sarah asked.

"The Pride is safe... but your father... I don't know. What's important right now is getting you and the Pride out of here..." The LW said. They went back to the Den.

The LW pounded on the Den's door.

"We're not opening the door for you Super Mutant fucks!" A voice came from the door.

"Its not the mutants, its a ghost." The LW yelled through the door.

"That...voice..." The voice said. The door was unlocked and opened.

"The LW...and...Sarah?!? The last time I saw you Sarah... you were surrounded by muties on the way to the Labratory!" Paladin Vargas said, stepping out of the Den.

"I was captured with a bunch of other brotherhood of steel knights and soldiers, they took the other knights and paladins and then... until eventually I was the last one left... and then the LW saved me..." Sarah said.

"Yeah...they tried to get us open the door by threatening those paladins, and knights. We kept outsmarting them though and we took them all. Soon we figured why try to fight them when we could just outsmart them and get everyone back?" Paladin Vargas said. Just then Paladin Jeffery joined Sarah and the LW.

"Where were you?" The LW asked.

"A bunch of other muties came in from the labratory... I gunned all of 'em down but... there's gonna be more soon... we gotta get out of here now..." Paladin Jeffery said.

"Well. You heard him. Let's get out of here..." The LW said. The LW, Sarah, Jeffery, and the rest of the Pride and the paladins and knights retreated from A-ring to the outside.

"Dad?!?" Sarah yelled when they got to the outside, as she saw him on the ground, with several Brotherhood around him. She ran to his side.

"Sarah... so you are alive..." Elder Lyons said, coughing. The LW, and Paladin Jeffery walked over to where Dogmeat, Larry, and Bombshell were all standing.

"So... everything went well I take it?" The LW said.

"Well... it didn't really go well but we escaped with Rothchild, and Elder Lyons...and a few paladins and knights, and scribes... they are waiting for Paladin Woran to get back with the supplies... that is... if he does get back. Also... who's this?" Bombshell asked, turning towards Paladin Jeffery.

"Well this is...what was your name again?" The LW asked.

"Paladin Jeffery, one of the best shots in the Citadel... you can just call me Jeff..." Paladin Jeff said.

"Anyways... Paladin Jeff saved me from getting killed, and eaten by a angry super mutant warrior." The LW explained.

"Warrior?" Larry said in confusion.

"Yeah... there seems to be a few new types of super mutants... a smarter type... and a more stronger, ferocious, and stupid type. I call the smarter ones...Emperors...and the stronger, but more stupid ones... Warriors." The LW explained.

"It seems...that they are evolving..." Larry said.

"...God I hope not..." The LW said.

**_End of Chapter 34 Outsmarting The Emperors, and the Warriors The Citadel Part 3  
_**

_

* * *

  
_**Well thats another part done. Next chapter will feature GNR2. Until then...adios.**


	35. Back Up and Running

**Chapter 35 Back Up and Running**

"Is it working yet?" Jericho asked.

"I'm working on it... just wait..." Four Dog said, while setting up the radio. Jennifer was reading the sheets of music that Agatha had in her house and was attempting to play the violin.

"Is it working now?" Jericho asked.

"Look Jericho... radios that are used for broadcasting over the whole captial wasteland takes a lot of maitenence..." Four Dog said. "Meaning that it will take a while..." Four Dog continued.

"That is another thing... how do you know this much about radios, and technology?" Jericho asked.

"Well... I watched my dad... Three Dog... repair the whole radio of GNR... it was badly damaged when we got there. When I was Patchwork in Underworld... I stumbled around with Winthrop watching him fix things. Eventually... it just stuck." Four Dog explained. "Almost got it..." Four Dog said. "Wait... I got it!" Four Dog said happily. The radio clicked on.

"What are we going to do about the music though?" Jericho asked.

"Hmm... I see a instrument, music sheets, and a musician." Four Dog said looking at Jennifer who was still playing the violin. She began to get louder, and better.

"Hey that isn't that bad... you may have been a rival to Agatha's music... if she wasn't dead..." Jericho said sadly.

"Thank you..." Jennifer said.

"So... every once and a while she'll play the violin and then I'll report the news as Three Dog did..." Four Dog said.

"Ah... so I guess you're gonna be staying here from now on huh?" Jericho said, looking at Jenna. "But... there is one more thing we have to worry about... protection..." Jericho continued.

"Well... I'll talk on the radio for a while and... maybe someone will come and help us... or someone may show up to kill us... but either way... I'm still starting up GNR... 2..." Four Dog said starting up the radio. He cleared his voice and began to get ready to talk.

"People of the Capital Wasteland... it is I. Four Dog. I am Three Dog's son. You may have heard that he died lately... well that is true... you may have heard GNR was destroyed... that is true too... you may have heard that GNR died, with Three Dog that day... that... is a lie. I stand here, in the new, and better GNR!" Four Dog went on.

"You may have heard the LW died, and that the Monument was blown up. Well the Monument was blown up. But the LW lives! Do you know that the Enclave... is the cause of all this? They blew up GNR, killed my father, blew up the Washington Monument, and failed to kill the LW... again." Four Dog went on.

"The Enclave... will do anything to take control... did you know... that they were designing a mind control serum behind our backs? If we let them recover from the scars the LW and the Brotherhood of Steel inflicted onto them... they will all control us in a matter of months! What I suggest... is grim indeed... but is our only option to end them forever! I say we go to war... war... on a mountain peak." Four Dog went on and on.

"That is where those cowards lie, and hide. I know what you're thinking... I am a more serious person than my father... but you must understand... the Enclave killed my father, and have killed many other people. We must end the Enclave. We must... continue the Good Fight... also... we need protection... come to Agatha's house... if you come to attack... we will gun you down before you even reach the house." Four Dog continued.

"This message will repeat for a few hours until the word gets out that GNR is alive again." Four Dog said, ending the message. He hit a few things on the radio.

"There... the message will repeat for a few hours... and we'll see if someone shows up." Four Dog said.

Two or so hours later...  
Jericho entered the house.

"Theres some regulator fucks saying they want to help..." Jericho said.

"Really? I would think they would want some sort of payment." Four Dog said. "Considering... they are bounty hunters after all..." Four Dog said.

"Well... they did give us a list of their... "Most Wanted"... they said as long as we nabbed one of these people everyonce and a while... that'd be payment enough..." Jericho said.

"Oh...well tell them that we accept their offer..." Four Dog said.

"Well I guess its time to start walking back to Megaton..." Jericho said. "Now that you got protection..." Jericho continued. He walked out of the house.

**_End of Chapter 35 Back Up and Running  
_**

_

* * *

  
_**GNR 2 Is up and rolling...how is this going to affect things? Well I'm not gonna tell you. Next chapter will be Megaton...**


	36. A Bad Try At Stealth The Citadel Part 4

**Chapter 36 A Bad Try At Stealth The Citadel Part 5**

A-ring...  
Paladin Woran crept through A-ring to get to the laboratory. He bumped into another paladin on his way there. The paladin had a sniper rifle, and he was clearly on a mission like Woran's because he didn't respond to Woran's attempts to talk to him. Woran shrugged and continued on his way to the laboratory. He eventually made it to the laboratory.

In the Labratory...  
The super mutants were still infesting the laboratory. The mini-behemoth, was still there, and now it had the head of a familiar giant robot strapped to its back for some reason. Woran hid behind the crates near him.

_Hmm... the armory is up the stairs... I have to go to the other stairs because these are blocked by rubble... I could attempt to get Liberty Prime's head but... getting it from that huge mutant without being seen is going to be a bitch. _Woran thought.

He looked down and noticed a dead paladin who was leaned up against the crates and he was holding a stealth boy. It was partially used up.

_Hopefully I don't end up like him._Woran thought.

Woran grabbed the stealth boy and used it. He crept towards the mini-behemoth he slowly cut the ropes with his combat knife. The head was released.

Paladin Woran caught the head with his hands. Despite his best efforts the head was way too heavy. He had to use all of his strength just to keep the head from falling. He didn't imagine about having to carry it the whole way. _This was a very very dumb idea I wish I'd realized it a minute ago. _Woran thought. He used all of his strength plus just to carry it a few steps further than where he was currently. He tried to ignore the pain that he was feeling, but he didn't have a lot of endurance.

He didn't realize that all of the mutants saw the head of the robot "floating" across the room.

"Am I seeing thing? Or is that junk-bucket move by self?" A mutant asked.

"I see thing too!" Another one yelled.

"Its not moving by itself you idiots! Its being carried by another one of those invisible men! Get him!" A emperor who was walking by yelled.

Just then Paladin Woran's stealth boy ran out of power. He was in clear view... and clear aim. Paladin Woran dropped Liberty Prime's head, and made a run for the stairs. The super mutants took chase, and opened fire towards the now fleeing Paladin Woran.

The paladin darted up the stairs. But he started to become tired though.

"Damn it! I was trained for stealth! Not running up a flight of stairs as fast I can with a horde of super mutants after me!" Paladin Woran complained as he took a quick second breather on the stairs.

"DIEEEEEEEEEEE!" The super mutant warriors screamed at the top of their lungs.

"...well I guess it's never too late to learn..." Woran said, while stopping his complaining and resuming his running. He made it to the upstairs finally.

"Big guy! Get me up there!" A mutant yelled at the mini-behemoth. The mini-behemoth picked him up and literally threw him up towards the upstairs where Woran was at.

Paladin Woran kept running until he suddenly heard a mutant screaming. Just then a super mutant came flying at Woran.

"Holy fuck!" Woran yelled. He dived onto the ground to dodge the flying super mutant. The super mutant hit the wall with so much force it was reduced to a bloody mess.

"Great... now they're flinging themselves at me just great..." Woran complained while getting up. The mutants got up the stairs and began to chase and shoot at Woran.

"No! Idiots! Don't fling yourselves at him! Fling the centaurs at him!" A emperor yelled who was on the first floor of the Laboratory.

"Yeah! We use centaurs now on, smart one!" A warrior said. The centaurs look at each other, and let out a muffled cry. The cry was muffled by the tentacles that came out of the centaurs' mouths.

Paladin Woran had made it to the outside of the armory.

"Made it... fuck!" Woran screamed as he saw a flying centaur coming towards him. He dropped onto the ground again to avoid the centaur. The centaur hit the wall and splattered the wall with its guts. While he was on the ground, a super mutant emperor had shot him in his shooting arm with a sniper rifle.

"Fuck!!" Woran yelled. _Not going to be able to shoot with that arm for a while. _Woran thought. He ran into the armory. The fence door that led to the inside armory was removed and was on the floor. The counter where Durga stood was covered in blood. He entered the inside armory, and fixed the fence door and locked it, and barricaded it with crates he found in the inside armory.

He walked over to where the counter was. Half of Durga was on the ground. The other half was missing...

"They ripped her in half..." Paladin Woran said sadly. He then got all the gear and equipment he could and put it all in a empty crate. He found a fat man with a few mini-nukes with it. He put it at the bottom of the crate. He filled the middle layer of the crate with weapons and ammo he found. He filled the top layer of the crate with armor. He looked up and then saw a super mutant outside of the armory and the super mutant saw Woran. Woran hid behind and below the counter.

"HE IN HERE! HE IN ARMOR ROOM!" The super mutant yelled. _Shit... can't shoot well... the crate is too heavy to carry... fuck._Woran thought. The super mutants soon flooded into the armory.

"Let's shoot guy." One of the warriors said.

"Can't. He hide like coward." Another one said.

"Let's just get in and shoot him." Another warrior said. The warrior walked over to the fence door and tried to open it. "ARGH! Door stronger this time... guy must have fixed..." The warrior complained, as he tried to rip the door off. _I could throw some grenades from the crate through the hole in the fence at the counter. Just got to wait until I have a good opportunity. _Woran thought.

They eventually ripped the fence door off.

"Crates blocking way in! They are too big to pull out of the way... and the crates are pushed against wall, so can't push, can't pull... out of idea..." A warrior said.

"...Smash?" Another warrior suggested. The warrior at the fence tried to smash the crates but failed.

"Crates steel... hard to smash..." The warrior said.

"...Get smart one!" Another warrior said.

"Okay." A regular super mutant said. The super mutant ran out of the armory to get a emperor. Another regular super mutant walked over near to where the counter was, where the hole in the fence was.

"Where you little guy...? I seen you... I hear you breathe..." The super mutant said. _The perfect opportunity. _Woran thought. He activated a plasma grenade. He reached through the hole and grabbed the super mutant's face and pulled him closer to the hole.

"Here I am motherfucker!" Woran yelled. He then stuffed the plasma grenade into the super mutant's mouth and forced it down his throat. He then pushed the mutant back into the other mutants. The grenade went off and took out all of the super mutants. Just then the super mutant returned with a emperor.

"YOU DIE!" The super mutant yelled. Woran threw a grenade at the mutant. The mutant caught the grenade. "Smart one! What do I..." The mutant was interrupted by the grenade blowing up. The emperor had jumped away in time. Woran was about to throw another grenade.

"Stop! Please... I don't want to die... for some idiots who don't even know what to do with a live grenade..." The emperor begged.

"A super mutant... begging for mercy... now I've seen everything." Woran said.

"I wasn't made for fighting and dying... I was made for thinking... planning... solving these idiots' problems..." The emperor said.

"Well... you're still a super mutant... tell you what... I'll let you live if... you carry this box for me to the outside. Safely." Woran said.

"Fine...I'll tell the others I'm taking the "prisoner" and some supplies to Vault 87..." The emperor said.

"I'm unblocking the door now... don't do anything..." Woran said. He walked over to the crates and moved them and unblocked the door. The emperor walked into the inner armory.

"Okay... this crate..." Woran said, pointing at the crate that had the supplies in it. The emperor picked the crate up easily.

"Alright... I'm going to grab your arm and act like I'm taking you as a prisoner." The emperor said, holding the crate with one arm and Woran with the other. They made it all the way to A-ring with the emperor's plan. They were right at the door to the outside. They were about to walk out of the door until...

"HEY!" A voice came from behind them. Woran and the emperor stopped and turned around. A crazy looking, huge super mutant was there... and so was the other half of Durga, dangling from its mouth. Woran named this type of a mutant, a berserker in his mind. It finished eating the part of Durga's body and spoke.

"Me no think you go home. Cause soldiers outside. Me think that you help them... and you help your... "prisoner"... the prisoner and crate...and you...are all mine." The beserker said, licking the blood from its mouth.

"I'm not your property, the human and the crate are also not your property." The emperor said angrily.

"Come here now! I break property that doesn't obey." The berserker yelled.

"I'll give you the crate..." The emperor said angrily. He walked up to the berserker and hit him with the steel crate. The berserker's face was now bruised, and covered with blood. The berserker did nothing but lick the blood dripping from his face.

"I like pain. But I like dealing it more..." The beserker said. He got out a super sledge and began to swing it at Woran and the emperor. The mutant threw the crate through the door to the outside.

"Go. I will deal with our friend here..." The emperor said to Woran. The berserker roared like a primal beast.

"But..." Woran hesitated as the emperor grabbed him and threw him through the door like the crate.

The berserker swung the super sledge at the emperor. The emperor caught and stopped the sledge with his bare hands. He stripped the sledge from the berserker. He then savagely pummeled the berserker. He was covered in blood, and in a pile of blood. He was having problems with breathing.

"How...? Smart ones... weak..." The berserker tried to talk.

"I'm tired... of being pushed around... I'm not your tool anymore... I'm tired of solving you idiots' problems." The emperor said. "Now. Go to hell." The emperor said. He grabbed onto the berserker's head and began to pull with all of his might.

Outside...  
"Alright... now that Woran and the supplies are here and all the survivors are saved... we can begin to eradicate any remaining muties..." A paladin said.

"Wait! Something is coming out of the entrance to A-ring!" Another paladin yelled. It was the emperor. They were about to open fire on the emperor. The emperor did something that shocked them. He held up the severed head of the berserker.

"That was the head of the super mutant who killed all those scribes and paladins in the Laboratory..." The paladin said. "This super mutant kille d him..." The paladin said.

"He helped me get the supplies. So lower your weapons now." Paladin Woran said.

The brotherhood soldiers slowly lowered their weapons.

_So they don't kill all mutants._ The emperor thought.

**_End of Chapter 36 A Bad Try At Stealth The Citadel Part 4  
_**

_

* * *

  
_**Eh. Decided to continue on with the Citadel.**


	37. It's Not A Pentagon Anymore Citadel 5

**Chapter 37 It's Not A Pentagon Anymore. The Citadel Part 5**

Inside the Citadel's Courtyard...  
The Paladins, scribes, and knights that were rescued by the LW and the others were fending off any super mutants that had survived. Rothchild and Sarah were helping Elder Lyons as he was badly injured.

The LW was talking with the others and the paladin who had recovered the supplies from the armory.

"You did good in there..." The LW said to Paladin Woran.

"And so did you... err... what do we call you?" The LW said to the friendly super mutant emperor.

"You can call me... whatever you want... I don't really have a name... all I was called my whole... mutant life is "Smart One". So you could call me "Genius" if you like..." The emperor said.

"I feel bad for Durga... if I had gotten there sooner..." Paladin Woran suddenly stopped.

The ground began to shake. A very loud yell was heard outside of the Citadel. A yell that shook the Citadel's very walls. Just then a car went flying through the air over the Citadel from one side to the other.

"Holy fuck!" Larry said noticing the car flying through the air.

Just then one side of the Citadel wall's began to shake, as it was being pounded on by something.

"I think we got a..." Paladin Woran began to talk but was interrupted again.

The Eastern side of the Citadel's walls began to start breaking though. Then a enormous hand emerged into the Citadel through a hole that whatever it was, had caused.

"Behemoth." Paladin Woran said finishing his sentence.

"Shit...I don't have a Fat Man with me..." The LW said. "I hope a miracle happens...because fighting off a behemoth with mere guns isn't going to be an easy task...I've done it before...but I emerged badly injured." The LW said.

"Wait...do you still have the Tesla cannon?" Larry asked remembering the LW using it a few days earlier when Megaton had been raided by the Enclave and its Deathclaws.

"Let me see..." The LW said, rifling through his equipment bag. "...Fuck." The LW said.

"So I'm guessing that you don't have it..." Bombshell said.

Just then the behemoth broke through the wall halfway.

"No I don't...and we don't have time to..." The LW began to talk more but then Paladin Woran had handed him something. The LW looked down at what Woran was trying to hand him. It was a Tesla cannon.

"I found it when I got inside the armory... I hope you're good with it..." Paladin Woran said. The LW only smiled at that comment. He grabbed the Tesla cannon and loaded it.

Just then the Behemoth finally broke through the wall. The behemoth was almost completely covered in armor. Unlike the other behemoths the LW had encountered this one had some sort of a gigantic flamer attached to the behemoth's arm it looked Super Mutant crafted. As it was of old, and bloody scrap metal.

Everyone ran for cover. Sarah Lyons, and Rothchild and another Knight dragged Elder Lyons behind one of the initiate firing ranges.

Just then Paladin Woran began to shoot at the behemoth. The behemoth's laughed as the plasma shots did not even go through the behemoth's armor. It pointed the gigantic flamer at Woran.

But, instead of flames, gas was fired. A strange type of gas. When the gas neared Woran he fell to the ground, in pain, screaming.

The LW saw this and took a deep breath and ran out to where Woran was. The LW picked him up and quickly ran back to his cover. He put him on the ground. He was twitching, the gas from the gaser must still be in his system.

The LW aimed the Tesla cannon at the super mutant behemoth, scanning it for any weaknesses. But he couldn't find any. The whole behemoth seemed to be covered in armor.

"We need some way to get its armor down..." The LW said. He looked around the Citadel the behemoth was kicking, stomping, and beating on brotherhood of steel knights and paladins.

The paladins were digging through the crate that Woran and Genius brought from the laboratory.

Outside of the Citadel, a ways away from it...  
Buddy was standing looking at the Citadel. So was the soldier.

"I know we should do something...but... if we go they may shoot at you..." The Soldier said grimly.

Buddy was staring at the other behemoth who was rampaging through the Citadel.

"But...your...friends..." Buddy attempted to say.

"Yeah I know but... if you help them... the Brotherhood of Steel might still not understand..." The Soldier said.

"...Me...Help...Enclave...Soldier's...Friends..." Buddy attempted to say.

"But Buddy..." The Soldier said. But it did not matter. Buddy had made up his mind. He was going to help them. He marched towards the Citadel hastily. The soldier had to hold on to Buddy's shoulder as Buddy was going so fast the soldier was going to fall off.

**_End of Chapter 37 It's Not A Pentagon Anymore. The Citadel Part 5  
_**

**_

* * *

_A Behemoth at the Citadel. Next chapter should be eventful. As always. Adios. **


	38. Raidaton

**Chapter 38 Raidaton**

In Megaton...  
Jericho walked into the LW's house. He was shocked. Everything was in disarray. Everything was messed up. The lockers were knocked over. The bobblehead stand was knocked over. The workbench was flipped over. There was a little trail of blood that led from the stairs to the fridge and then back again.

Jericho walked over to the fridge and it was wide open. His eyes widened as he realized something was missing. He fell to the ground sobbing.

"Someone took it... my booze... its gone... ITS GONE." Jericho cried. He picked himself up, quit crying and he began to walk upstairs. The upstairs was in the same state as the first floor.

Tod was leaned up against the knocked over infimary. Jericho noticed Tod was covered in empty bottles and a part of his stomach was bandaged. It was apparent that he was alive because he was snoring. Jericho walked up to him.

"Tod! Tod! TOD! TOD!! WAKE UP!!" Jericho yelled.

"Huh? Who are you...?" Tod in a drunk tone said.

"It's me... Jericho... what happened...?" Jericho asked.

"The Apathy guy betrayed us... impaled me... took the serum folder... Bombshell's and my key part... and apparently... all this time he was the Colonel... we could of just took him out then and we would have weakened the Enclave all-together. Oh... and I crawled downstairs and borrowed a bit of your... whisky, and vodka." Still drunk Tod said.

"A BIT?!? YOU TOOK IT ALL!" Jericho yelled. "Wait... did you just say what I thought you said? Apathy betrayed us?" Jericho asked. Tod nodded.

"...Shit." Jericho said. Jericho picked up Tod and walked into the bedroom and put him on the bed. "What to do now..." Jericho said. He was trying to think of something to do. He walked out of the LW's bedroom while trying to think.

_My booze is all gone, Moriarty won't let me in until I pay my tab, can't really leave Tod like this. _Jericho thought. He walked into the LW's bedroom. He noticed a copy of "Nikola Tesla and You" on the desk. Jericho shrugged, grabbed the book and began to read it.

Outside...  
A single man walked into Megaton. This man was gigantic. He was in steel armor, that was covered in blood. He had skulls dangling from his armor. His voice was very very deep. He had a machete on his back, that was also covered in blood.

All the wastelanders who were walking around in Megaton, stopped and looked at this man.

"This town... will be mine..." The man said.

"You think we'll let you take it over...?" One wastelander asked, drawing his weapon, a nail board.

"He can have it! I just don't want to be closer friends with that blade..." Another wastelander cried.

"I'll help you take it! As long as I don't meet that blade..." The third wastelander bargained.

"Hmph... I'll kill everyone who resists. I'll enslave everyone who runs and hides. I'll eat anyone who tries to suck up." The man said, pulling out his machete. The machete was bigger than one of the wastelanders. The man then let out a loud whistle.

Just then several other raiders entered the town.

The man hit one of the wastelanders in the gut with his machete. The machete basically chopped him in half. One of the wastelanders who was trying to fight back fell to the ground in fear. He began to crawl backwards to escape his fate.

"You know... I haven't eaten all day." The man said, walking towards the crawling wastelander. Just then the wastelander who initally fought back from the start, hit the man in the back with his nail board.

The man immediately stopped and slowly turned around. The wastelander was shocked. The man didn't show any signs of being hurt. It was as if the nail board didn't even touch him.

The man grabbed the man's nail board and yanked it from him. He then smashed the wastelander's head open with that very same nail board. The wastelander fell dead.

He then turned his attention back to the crawling wastelander. He grabbed one of his legs and dragged him back. The man picked the wastelander up by his leg.

The wastelander began to cry pitfully until what happened next...

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The wastelander screamed. The man had took a huge bite out of the wastelander's leg like a wild yao guai. He swallowed the part of his meal. He took a larger bite, this time his other leg. He screamed and cried until he passed out because of the pain.

The other wastelander tried to run but the man had noticed this. He threw what was left of the wastelander who he had basically eaten at the running wastelander. The running wastelander was hit by the gory remains of the wastelander, he stumbled to the ground.

The man whispered something to the raiders, and they did it. The raiders ran to the fleeing wastelander who was temporarily stunned, and put something on him.

The wastelander wondered why they had let him live. Then he felt his neck. He had a collar, a slave collar.

The man looked around Megaton. By now, all other wastelanders had hid in their house.

"I'll drag you out of your holes, mice... and exterminate you in the streets of your town!" The man yelled. But then suddenly he heard a bang and then felt pain. He had been shot. But from where?

He looked around Megaton again, to find the sniper.

Outside of Moriarty's...  
"You think you're taking over my town? Then you're crazier than hell." Moriarty said, holding a sniper rifle.

**End of Chapter 38 Raidaton**

**

* * *

**

Ah. What a nice guy this one is. Eating people when they are still alive... anyways... be kind, review. Adios.


	39. SUFEV

**Chapter 39 SUFEV**

Somewhere... in the morning before the LW and the others traveled to the Citadel.  
"Damn it... where... where am I...?"

"Why is it so dark...? I'll get up... and find a light switch... what the hell is this? It feels... strange... gotta find that light switch... oh... there we go..."

The room lit up. He was in a room. The walls were stained red with blood. The ground was in the same condition. There was a vent in the middle of the room, ventilating some sort of gas into the room. That was when the man noticed it.

A centaur was in the room with him. But... it didn't attack the man for some reason.

"Why am I in this room... with that thing?!? However... it looks friendly..." The man said. He looked at himself. He was in Enclave armor but it looked damaged. His skin looked mutated, as if it was changing.

"Who... who am I?" The man asked. He noticed something was in his pocket. A holotag. He looked at the holotag.

"Leon... that's my name... I remember it..." The man said. He had a flashback.

* * *

_"So Leon... are you all ready to go do our mission at GNR?" Another Enclave soldier asked._

_"Yeah... I got almost everything ready..." Leon said._

_"Look if... anything happens this mission... I'm going to try to save you and me okay?" The Other Enclave Soldier said. "In fact... after this mission... if we make it out ok... I'm leaving the Enclave..." The Other Enclave Soldier continued._

_"Why?" Leon asked._

_"They took my family away... for what? Experimental testing?!? I... I don't want to be here anymore after that..." The Other Enclave Soldier said._

_"Hurry up! We don't have all day." A higher ranking Enclave soldier yelled. "The Colonel is coming with us on this mission... so don't screw anything up! If you make me look bad in front of the Colonel I will make you wish you were never born!" The higher ranking Enclave soldier yelled._

_

* * *

_

"Agh... I... remember that... but still... where am I?" Leon asked. He looked out of the window. He ducked down as he heard screaming. There was a super mutant dragging off a wastelander.

"NOOO! PLEASE!" The wastelander cried.

"Test new... guns that smart ones made... on... guy... now." The super mutant said to the other super mutants. They then pulled out flamers, that were different than actual flamers. They didn't shoot flames. The wastelander tried as hard as he could to free himself from the super mutant's grip.

"Fire. Now." The super mutant said. They shot the different looking flamers at the wastelander. A flame didn't come from the flamers, a gas came out of the flamers. When the gas reached the wastelander he began to choke. The super mutant let go of the wastelander. The gas had no effect on the super mutants.

The wastelander crawled away from the gas. Even though he was out of it, he was still being affected by it. His skin began to thicken.

"Yes. Working better, faster this way." One of the super mutants said.

"No... RAGHHHH!!!!!" The wastelander cried. He began to get bigger, and stronger.

"We have made the virus, stronger, smarter... and faster... it'll spread so fast he'll be one of us in a hour or so..." One of the emperors said.

"We'll dominate wasteland even faster." A super mutant said.

"Super mutants... that means... I'm in Vault 87... fuck..." Leon whispered. Leon looked through the window at the super mutants again. He had another flashback.

* * *

_Outside of GNR's ruins...  
Leon woke up. He looked around he saw nothing but dead bodies, and the smoldering remains of GNR. He saw a still alive Enclave soldier leaned up against a wall. Leon began to crawl towards the soldier, who was messing with a radio._

_"Come in...come in...come in!!" He slammed on the radio angry. But then he looked down to see Leon who was still alive. "You're alive?? I thought I was the only one who lived it..." The soldier who was sitting against the wall said. _

_"..." Leon said nothing. _

_"You! It's really you, Leon! Remember me? I was the soldier you talked to before the missi..." The Sitting Up soldier was interrupted. _

_"Anyone...there...?" A voice from the radio crackled. _

_"What? YES WE ARE HERE!" The Sitting Up soldier yelled at the sound of someone talking from the radio. _

_"What is the sit...*crackle*...uation?" The voice from the radio said. _

_"We were part of the troop sent in to raid GNR and kill Three Dog...bombs came down...and blew up GNR and almost us...and the rest of our unit...there are no more survivors than us...we are requesting immediate evac." The sitting up soldier continued to talk through the radio. _

_"This is your colonel speaking...so let me get this straight... There are only two of you? Heh...two soldiers won't make a difference in a all-out war. So your request for EVAC. Is. De-nied." The Colonol spoke from the radio. _

_"WHAT!? YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US!!" The Sitting Up soldier yelled outraged. _

_"Its already been done. End communication." The Colonel spoke further from the radio. _

_"NO!! FUCK! THEY ARE FUCKING LEAVING US!" The sitting soldier yelled throwing the radio halfway to the next building. _

_"I can't walk...I'm injured..." Leon said. _

_"Heh heh heh. New meat." A voice was heard nearby. _

_"Oh fuck." The sitting up soldier said when he saw the group of super mutants grinning at them._

_

* * *

_

"So... that's what happened..." The soldier said.

"We'll call the new virus... SUFEV... Sped-Up-Forced-Evolutionary-Virus..." A emperor said. Leon looked out of the window again.

One of the super mutants saw him.

"Another guy! Use SUFEV on him!" A super mutant yelled. The super mutants flooded the room.

**End of Chapter 39 SUFEV**

**

* * *

**

Ah. Vault 87. Hated that vault in the actual game... anyways... adios.


	40. Fight of The Year Anyone? The Citadel 6

**Chapter 40 Fight Of The Year Anyone? The Citadel Part 6**

In the Citadel Courtyard...  
The behemoth was still rampaging. Everyone had stopped trying to fight the behemoth and try just to stay alive.

The Paladins were still searching through the crate that Woran had brought back from the laboratory.

Just then...  
The soldier, who was always on Buddy's back came running through the gate of the Citadel. He ran towards the LW.

"LW... he's coming..." The soldier said, out of breath. The LW didn't have enough time to respond. The sound of the Citadel's wall crumbling happened again. It was Buddy. He broke through another wall of the Citadel.

"LW... he is trying to fight the other behemoth... we need to get the Brotherhood not to fire at him..." The soldier said.

The other behemoth was confused about Buddy. At first the other behemoth went back to crushing paladins, and rampaging.

It was shocked when Buddy punched it, and sent it flying backwards. The behemoth let out a mighty roar. Buddy stood strong though.

Buddy grabbed the behemoth's helmet that protected its' face and removed it from him. Buddy began to beat the behemoth with the helmet. The behemoth punched Buddy hard.

"Everyone! Shoot at it's face!" A paladin yelled. They all resumed fire.

The soldier was running around the Citadel frantically, yelling at the Brotherhood as they had resumed firing and they were hitting both Buddy and the behemoth.

"It has a weak spot now..." The LW said. He quickly grabbed his Tesla cannon and aimed carefully at the behemoth while waiting for a shot that would only hurt the behemoth, not Buddy.

Buddy noticed this, and pushed the behemoth back. The behemoth stumbled backwards into another wall.

"Now." The LW said. He shot the tesla cannon. The beam of pure electricity hit the behemoth's left side of face. It let out a loud scream. The behemoth turned its attention to the LW. It began to run towards him. However, Buddy pulled it back and punched it several more times in the face.

"We found a Fat-Man!" One of the paladins who were searching the crate, yelled. He loaded it with one of the four mini-nukes.

"NO!" The soldier yelled. He quickly ran to where the paladin was, and he smacked the fat-man out of his hand.

However the paladin had already fired the fat man. But due to the soldier intervening, it went over one of the Citadel's walls. A explosion was heard from outside of the Citadel due to the fat-man. The paladin who had fired it was pissed off.

The paladin punched the soldier. They began to brawl over the fat-man.

Buddy and the behemoth were still exchanging punches. Buddy began to rip off more of the behemoth's armor. Paladin Woran was still in bad shape due to the gaser.

"I feel it... moving around... AGGGGH!!!" Woran screamed.

The LW had another shot to shoot the behemoth. The LW shot the tesla cannon again. The beam of electricity hit the behemoth right in the now exposed chest. It screamed in pain.

The paladin had gotten a hold of the fat-man again. The soldier was on the ground, being held back by several paladins.

"NO! You don't have to do this! Buddy doesn't have to die!" The soldier yelled, punching the paladins who were holding him back.

"We're can't allow the behemoths wreck the Citadel more than it already is." One of the paladins said.

"But Buddy is trying to help you...!" The soldier yelled. But they would have none of it. The paladin was still loading the fat-man. Just then he was knocked out instantly by a giant fist coming his way. It was Genius who threw the punch.

"I knew you weren't friendly!" One of the paladins who were holding the soldier back said. They both turned their attention to Genius. The soldier got up quickly.

The soldier knocked one of the paladins out, and Genius knocked out the other.

"Thanks... uh..." The soldier didn't know the friendly mutant's name.

"You can call me Genius... that behemoth doesn't need to die when he's helping them..." Genius said.

Both Buddy and the behemoth were badly bruised and injured. The behemoth hit Buddy so hard he fell to the ground.

"BUDDY!" The soldier yelled. He quickly ran to where Buddy had fell. He tried everything to wake Buddy up. He chanted Buddy's name several times. The paladins who were trying to use the fat-man woke up they assaulted Genius.

"My only alive friend..." The soldier said sadly.

The behemoth was confused about what he was seeing for a moment but he began to move towards the soldier. He was about to stomp the soldier.

But right when he was about to stomp on him his foot suddenly stopped. Buddy had woke up and catched the behemoth's foot. Buddy got up, while still holding the behemoth's foot. Buddy began to pull the behemoth's leg.

The leg began to rip, and the behemoth began to scream.

"Got it!" A paladin yelled. The soldier looked towards him. He had the fat-man and it was loaded, and ready to fire. Genius was knocked down, and knocked out. The soldier began to ran as fast as he could towards the paladin.

**End of Chapter 40 Fight of The Year Anyone? The Citadel Part 6**

**

* * *

**

Ah. The 40th Chapter goes off with a behemoth fight, and a cliffhanger. I posted another chapter today to celebrate the New Vegas teaser trailer coming out... even though it was a few days ago. Anyways... Adios.


	41. Repercussions

**Chapter 41 Repercussions**

In the Citadel Courtyard...  
The soldier was waking up. He apparently had been knocked out by something. At first, he didn't know where he was. He then realized he was in the hand of a behemoth. The behemoth was on the ground.

He looked up to see which behemoth it was.

"Buddy..." The soldier said.

Buddy showed no signs of life. It was covered in blood and a part of Buddy was blown up.

"Soldier... _friend._" The soldier looked up when he heard this. He had seen Buddy's eyes open when he heard that.

But as quick as they opened, they closed. Buddy had used up the last ounce of his life to say goodbye to the soldier.

The soldier shed a few tears and then pulled out his laser rifle and turned his head towards the paladins. The soldier glared at the paladins who had the fat-man on the ground at their feet.

"We had to do it..." The paladin said.

"We couldn't let two behemoths rampage through the Citadel anymore than they already did." The other paladin said.

"You motherfuckers... I'll wipe out the whole fucking Brotherhood!!" The soldier yelled. He began to walk towards the soldiers with his laser rifle in his hands.

He punched one of the paladins so hard, he fell to the ground. He put the laser rifle up to the other paladin's neck and he didn't do anything.

"Go ahead. Do it. It won't make you feel better. My brother was gunned down by a squad of Enclave. I tracked everyone of them down, and killed them. But you know what? I'm still haunted by that day..." The paladin said, ignoring that there was a laser rifle to his neck.

The soldier lowered the laser rifle.

"Fuck all of you... I shouldn't have even started to fight against the Enclave... I should have went to Vault 87... like how I said I was... I'll repent my sins when I was a Enclave soldier by saving my only, but possibly mutated friend. And if I die in the chambers of Vault 87... I would have died a glorious death." The soldier said. He began to walk over to the gate that led to the outside of the Citadel. The paladin who fell to the ground, got up.

At this moment Elder Lyons got up, ignoring the protests made by Sarah, and Rothchild. He limped over to where the two paladins were who had fired the fat-man.

"Sir..." Both of the paladins immediately said when Elder Lyons walked in front of them.

"You two..." Elder Lyons paused as he noticed that the soldier had stopped when he had said this. "...are forever banished from the Citadel and the Brotherhood for killing an ally of the Brotherhood. Leave at once." Elder Lyons commanded.

"But..." Both the paladins hesitated.

"Stay any longer, and you'll be shot." Elder Lyons threatened.

"Fine... let's go join the Enclave." One of the paladins said.

"No... I'd rather be killed before that happens. In fact... Elder Lyons... I'll accept death as my punishment." The other paladin said.

"You're crazy... I'm still going to go join the Encl..." The paladin was suddenly stopped. A bullet flew through his throat before he could have finished his statement. Blood came flowing through the paladin's power armor. He fell to his knees, and died.

"I'm saved the trouble of killing him later, by putting a bullet through his head now." Paladin Jeffery said, putting away his sniper rifle.

"I would have done the same if you haven't. For that last statement paladin... I do not punish you with banishment. I don't punish you to death either. You can remain in the Brotherhood. However... your punishment is that you must be a initiate again, and work your way back up." Elder Lyons said.

"Which is better than both of the last two options." The paladin said. He walked over to where the soldier was standing. "I'm... truly sorry for killing your behe... friend..." The paladin apologized.

"I respect your apology... but... it won't bring Buddy back to life. I'm still going to Vault 87." The soldier then walked through the gate.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Bombshell asked the LW.

"We... we can't... we should... as going to Vault 87 is practically suicide. But we need to rest, eat, and resupply at Megaton. And we can't just leave the Brotherhood and the Citadel in shambles like this... and we have to regroup with the others... speaking of which..." The LW went on and on. He turned on the radio on his pip-boy to Agatha's station.

It was halfway through the message that Four Dog had recorded. The message ended and Four Dog's voice continued.

"I've heard from a few regulators that Megaton was attacked earlier... and I've also heard they are fortifying it. They let nobody in except fellow, and friendly raiders with a sum of caps as a "gate toll fee". Anything that isn't a raider is shot on sight... so avoid Megaton... change your course to Big Town. It's a hellhole sure... but it's the closest settlement that isn't made up of raiders... and LW... good luck on getting back into Megaton... that's all the news for now... don't get stung by the radscorpions children." Four Dog said on the radio.

Just then the sound of a violin playing came through the radio.

"Well... shit." The LW said.

"So we came all this way to save the Citadel from Megaton, and now Megaton is in trouble and needs to be saved? Greeeat." Larry said sarcastically. Dogmeat barked, as if it was agreeing to Larry's comment.

Just then a loud, deafening explosion was heard, and the ground began to shake.

"What now?!?" The LW yelled while the ground was shaking.

A ways away from Big Town... a few minutes earlier...  
A wasteland merchant was going to go to Big Town to trade some supplies. But he was stunned when he saw a Atom bomb drop from the sky suddenly and hit Big Town. It resulted in a large explosion, and the ground to shake. The sky towards Big Town was so bright it could have blinded someone. He fell to the ground due to being overwhelmed by the Atom bomb's effects on the area. A mushroom cloud rose from where Big Town was stood.

Above Big Town...  
**"Heh heh heh... soon the whole wasteland will be as this pitiful settlement... and it will be named "Atom's Playground" heh heh heh heh..." **Atom laughed. Just then something appeared next to him.

**"You. Why are you here? To mess up our fun?" **Atom asked.

_"You just can't go around blowing up settlements with nukes, Enclave experiment." _Tom said.

**"Our name is ATOM! And we will and we can." **Atom yelled.

_"You say that because they made you think that. You are actually a part of me." _Tom said.

**"Your lies will not change what we do. Why have you came here clone?" **Atom asked.

_"I am not your clone. You are my clone. You are suffering from something called DENIAL." _Tom said angrily.

**"Get to your point. Or I will send you flying through my future paradise." **Atom threatened.

_"I have came here to avenge the people of Big Town, which you just exterminated a few minutes ago." _Tom said.

**"Hmph... since when did you care for these... weaklings? And besides... neither of us can die. We only die in the Great Fight, when the champion's blood awakens inside of him... as the prophecy has told."** Atom said.

_"Your so called champion will choose the right side. My side. You'll die and so will I, and I will finally be at peace for the first time in the last two hundred years. Being alive for two hundred and forty years... death sounds great." _Tom said.

**"He won't join your side. We'll make him fight for us like a chained up dog!" **Atom yelled.

_"I have a proposition for you... we fight, whoever touches the ground of the smoldering remains of Big Town loses. If you lose you'll give me the rest of the atom bombs... and I know you have more of them. If I lose... I'll back off, until the Great Fight." _Tom said.

**"Fair enough, let's fight." **Atom said.

Tom punched Atom hard enough to launch him back through the air. Atom caught himself and regained his balance. Atom kicked Tom hard enough it almost flipped him over. Tom tried to punch Atom but Atom teleported out of the way in time. Just then Atom split into five separate Atoms. The Atoms forced Tom to go down. They began to get closer and closer towards the ground.

Tom stopped all of them though. Tom ripped one of the clone Atom's in half. The ripped up Atom's body went back to the main Atom. Tom saw this and he struck the main Atom. Atom lost his concentration and all the clone Atoms disappeared. Tom charged up a radiation blast. He hit Atom with it. The radiation didn't effect him, but it pushed him further down towards the remains of Big Town.

It began to get harder to fight, as the smoke from the mushroom cloud was thickening, as they went further down. Tom hit Atom several times in the face as hard as he could. Tom began to scream though as the last punch he landed Atom actually caught his hand in its mouth and it began to bite it. Tom ripped out his bloody hand out from Atom's mouth and he smacked him with it. Atom grabbed a hold of Tom and kicked him further down.

Tom kicked Atom which got him off-guard and then he began a savage and fast beating. Some of the particles of Tom's body flew into Atom's mouth. When they reached his throat, Tom took control of Atom's body. He made Atom fly further down. Atom eventually broke hold of Tom's grip on his mind.

They were very close to the ground. Tom landed a few punches on Atom, and Atom did the same to Tom. Just then Tom grabbed a hold of Atom's legs, and slammed him onto the ground.

**"Argh... damn it..." **Atom groaned.

_"I win. Where are the nukes?" Tom asked._

**"We'll give them to you." **Atom said. Just then several other copies of Atom came into view from above Big Town, and behind the clouds. They were all holding several A-bombs. Tom then split up into several different Tom's. The Tom clones, went and got the A-bombs from the Atoms. They disarmed them, and threw them so hard into the sky, they went flying into space.

_"There. They won't come back. In fact each one should be on its way to the sun by now..." _Tom said.

**"You always ruin our fun..." **Atom said. After he said that he disappeared. Tom looked around at the smoldering ruins of Big Town.

Megaton... earlier...  
"You think hiding up there will help you? We'll just have to take you down by force." The huge, crazy looking raider with the giant machete on his back said. Just then several more raiders ran into Megaton, with missle launchers.

They began to launch missles towards the platform in front of Moriarty's where Moriarty was sniping. Moriarty tried to jump away in time but the missle blew up his leg.

"AGH! MY FUCKING LEG!" Moriarty yelled.

"Let's go. We'll take over this town, building by building." The crazy looking raider said. They walked up to where Moriarty's was.

"So what do we do with him? A good slave has both of their legs intact..." A smaller looking raider asked, while looking at Moriarty, who was trying to crawl away.

"Kill him?" Another raider suggested.

"No. He will be a trophy. Take him to the center of the town and bandage him, we'll put all the enslaved ones, and trophies there for the time being. I'm going to hang him up on my wall later when he finish taking this place over." The crazier looking raider said.

"Let's go inside his little bar." The crazier looking raider said. "You others... go and raid the other buildings. Enslave, kill, or bring back any people you find." The crazier looking raider commanded.

"Alright, Killer." The other raiders said. They all left and went into other buildings.

Inside Moriarty's bar...  
Killer kicked the door open. Gob ran through the back door. Nova grabbed her weapon, a knife, but soon realized that the knife was going to have no effect on such a big guy like that. The other wastelanders grabbed their weapons. Billy Creel pulled out a magnum. The wastelander who had only one arm due to the LW, quickly cowered in fear.

Killer, punched Billy Creel hard enough to knock him down and out. The four wastelanders began to shoot at Killer. Killer pulled out his huge machete. He swung the massive blade at all of them. The blade hit all of them. One's head was chopped off. Another's upper torso was cut off. The third wastelander was cut in half. The last wastelander's legs were just cut off. This all happened because Killer made the machete go lower as he cut.

When Killer was distracted, Nova tried to stab, and cut him with her knife.

Killer turned around pissed when he felt a miniature blade go into his side. He simply roared like a primal beast at Nova. Killer then punched Nova and just the size of his fist covered her whole head. She was now on the floor knocked out. Killer put a slave collar on Billy Creel. He looked at Nova.

"Hm... you can keep doing what you were doing in Megaton, in my new town for FREE." Killer said, laughing. He put a slave collar on Nova and then rounded up the enslaved ones and then he left the bar, as he took care of everyone there.

In the LW's house...  
Jericho was still reading the copy of "Nikola Tesla and You". Tod was awake but he was still laying on the bed. Just then it sounded like somebody kicked the door in. Jericho noticed this, he made Tod hide under the bed while ignoring Tod's protests. Jericho grabbed his combat shotgun and went to "welcome his visitors".

"This place looks like it's already been raided..." One of the four raiders said.

"Yeah. Or it was just a shit-hole to begin with." The second raider said.

"Let's go check the upstairs." The third raider said.

"..." The fourth raider said nothing. They all began to walk towards the stairs. The sound of gunfire had been heard. Just then the first one fell to the floor dead, covered in blood.

"Fucking rookies." Jericho said.

"HOLY SHIT! JERICHO?!?" The second raider who had yelled, was astonished. He had heard the tales about Jericho, when Jericho was a raider.

The third and fourth raider shrugged as they didn't know Jericho. They all began to shoot at each other. The second raider had ran back outside to get reinforcements, as he knew who Jericho was. The person who killed almost all the raiders at the Bethseda outpost. He was one of the ones who got lucky and escaped, or just simply hid.

Jericho shot the third raider in the chest. It didn't kill him, but it was harder for him to fight. Jericho ran into the LW's bedroom quickly he pulled out a few plasma mines from the desk as the fourth raider was attempting to run up the stairs. Jericho activated a plasma mine and threw it at the fourth raider. The fourth raider idiotically caught the mine in his hands.

The mine went off and the raider blew up. Jericho activated the other mines and threw them down at the base of the stairs, just in case if someone else tried to go up the stairs. Jericho shot at the third raider again. This time he hit his legs.

The third raider got a shot off with his magnum finally. It hit Jericho in the shoulder.

"FUCK!" Jericho yelled. He shot at the third raider again. This time the raider finally died. Jericho rubbed his shoulder which still hurt. Just then the second raider ran through the door with several other raiders, including Killer.

"Disarm the mines. I'll deal with this... Jericho fuck personally." Killer said. _Holy fuck... that guy is huge. He could have been a rival to Sav. _Jericho thought. Looking down at them from the second floor. They began to shoot up at the second floor randomly, because they couldn't see Jericho to get a shot.

"There... all disarmed boss." The raider who had been disarming the mines said.

"Alright. Let's go get this Jericho..." Killer said. Just then Jericho jumped down to the first floor.

"I'm right here motherfuckers." Jericho said. He used the knocked over bobble-head stand as cover. He shot one of the seven raiders right in the face. Killer simply watched this fight.

The second of the seven raiders attempted to rush Jericho with a baseball bat. Jericho ripped the bat from his hands, and beat him savagely with it. The second out of the seven was dead.

"It's not looking good for you, raider fucks... the score looks to me as two to zero..." Jericho mocked.

The third raider attempted to throw a grenade at Jericho, but to the raider's dismay Jericho launched it back at him and the raiders. The grenade took out the third and the fourth raider.

"Four to zero... maybe you should learn how to fight better before you take me on..." Jericho further mocked.

"Time for plan e..." Killer said.

"Plan E...? What do you mean plan E?" The fifth raider asked.

"Plan... explosives strapped to the expendable raider!" Killer put the mines that were disarmed, and activated them on the raider.

"Wait wha... NOOO!!!" The fifth raider yelled. Killer then threw the strapped with explosives raider at Jericho. However it was to all of the raider's dismay when Jericho kicked the strapped with explosives raider back straight at them. Killer jumped out of the way in time, but the other raiders weren't so lucky.

"Seven to zero. Just one more point to get..." Jericho said. He shot at the Killer, but despite his ginormous size he dodged nimbly. Killer made his way to the bobblehead stand and grabbed Jericho by his neck.

"You killed my best men..." Killer said angrily.

"Oh what was that? Best men? You like men? I didn't know that..." Jericho said, mocking him even though he was in a pretty bad place to be mocking him. Just then Killer tightened his grip around Jericho's neck. Killer laughed at watching Jericho struggled. But he was shocked when Jericho reached up and punched him in the face when he was being choked by the giant raider.

"You son of a... you know what... I'm not going to even kill you... you'll be my personal assistant." Killer said, lightening his grip around Jericho's neck.

"Agh... what if I refuse fuckface...?" Jericho asked while gasping for air.

"I never gave you an option." Killer said. He reached into his bag that was on his side and pulled out something. He put a slave collar onto Jericho.

"Well this sucks." Jericho said angrily, feeling the slave collar around his neck. He attempted to punch Killer again, but this time he caught his fist.

He squeezed Jericho's fist so hard Jericho swore he heard bones snapping. He screamed in pain.

Killer dragged Jericho out of the LW's house. Tod came out from beneath the bed. _Should be safe... I hope. _Tod thought. _Wait... this all seems familiar... raiders invading Megaton... this was from that fortune telling! _Tod further thought.

He walked downstairs. It was even more messed up. The walls, and floor was covered in raider blood. It looked as if there was a war in the LW's house. _What to do? _Tod thought. He took the armor from one of the dead raiders. It had the marks that Killer's armor had. _If I go out there undisguised... I'll be shot on sight... or worse._Tod thought. He quickly put on the armor, and cussed when he did, as the armor brushed up against his bandaged wound from Apathy's katana earlier. He put on a raider arclight helmet to cover his face. _Well... here I go... going into raiderhood for a while until I can do something. _Tod thought to himself. He walked out of the door.

He was met by a patrol of raiders.

"Who are you?" One of the raiders asked.

"I'm... I'm Nick, the new guy." Tod said.

"Well what the fuck are you waiting for?!? We're about to raid the clinic! Come on!" One of the raiders said, recognizing disguised Tod as a fellow raider.

Tod followed the patrol. They ran down to the clinic. The door was locked. One of the raiders kicked the door down.

They flooded into the clinic, with their weapons out.

"The hell?!?" Doc Church screamed. He had a Chinese officer's sword. He began to swing it at the intruders of his clinic and home.

Tod, trying to fit in as a raider to make them believe he is one of them, ducked the Chinese officer's sword and kicked him in his stomach, which sent him tumbling to the ground. One of the raiders clicked a slave collar around Doc Church.

"Good job, Nick." One of the raiders said. They walked into the next room in the clinic. There were a few patients laying on the bed unconscious.

"Heh... let's kill them." One raider said.

"Wait! How about... we let them live?" Tod suggested.

"The fuck... let them live? That ain't raider talk!" The other raider yelled. They aimed their weapons at Tod, and were about to fire.

"WAIT! Hear me out! These patients are badly injured! Without a doctor which we just enslaved... they'll die a slow and painful death! And sick, and injured people aren't good for being slaves." Tod explained.

"That's actually a pretty good fucking idea. Everyone applaud Nicky for finding a better way to dispose of this garbage." The raider said. "Well we're going to go raid another building." The raider continued.

"I'll catch up with you. I'm gonna kick the patients around a little..." Tod lied.

"Alright, just don't take too fucking long." The raider commanded. The raiders left the clinic with the enslaved Doc Church. When they were gone Tod grabbed some of the stimpacks from the medical supplies. He walked over to each patient and injected them with a stimpack. _There, this should last you for the night. _Tod thought. He walked out of the clinic.

Elsewhere...  
The soldier was still walking. He was determined. He turned around and looked at the Citadel in the distance. He turned back around and kept walking until something appeared out of nowhere.

_"Running from your true friends is foolish." _The figure said.

"Who... who are you? Actually... WHAT are you?!?" The soldier asked, trying to hide his fear.

_"You can call me... Tom. I'm here to prevent you from making a mistake. Leon isn't Leon anymore." _Tom said. _"And you have more friends. Back at the Citadel. Didn't the LW say that he was going to help you get revenge on the Enclave? He welcomed you into his group." _Tom said.

"I... I turned my back on Leon because of the Enclave! I blamed them when I could have tried to help him!" The soldier yelled.

_"What could you have done? Come... I want to show you something." _Tom said.

"I'm not going anywhere but Vault 87." The soldier said.

_"Where do you think I want to show you?" _Tom asked. He grabbed a hold of the soldier and teleported him.

Vault 87...  
Tom and the soldier teleported in front of a window in Vault 87.

"The hell?!?" The soldier yelled, not knowing what had just happened.

_"Look through the window..."_ Tom said. The soldier looked through the window. His mouth dropped. There was some sort of mix between a human and a super mutant. He looked at the soldier back. That was when the soldier got a good look at him.

_Leon._ The soldier instantly thought.

"Jacob...?!?" Leon, now a hybrid between a super mutant and a human said shocked.

"_He was hit by one of the super mutant's new "gasers" where they shoot a new and more advanced FEV at you... the cause of the birth of the super mutants. However... he was partially hit. But soon... the virus will spread... and he will become another one..."_ Tom said. _"If you were truly his friend... you would do the right thing... and give him peace right now..."_ Tom said.

"I...I... I'll... do it..." Jacob, the soldier said sadly. He opened the door and walked over to Leon.

"Jacob! I can't believe it... I thought it was over..." Leon said, happily.

"It... it is going to be..." Jacob, the soldier said.

"Huh? What do you mean Jacob?" Leon asked.

"I'm... releasing you from this torment..." Jacob said.

"You mean... you're going to... kill me?" Leon asked.

"I... am... I wanted... I wanted to save you... but... it's too late..." Jacob said. "I'm... I'm sorry." Jacob said. He pulled up his gun. Leon looked down for a minute. He wasn't crying but he was screaming.

"YOU WON'T KILL ME!! I'LL KILL YOU!! AND I'LL MAKE THIS WHOLE WASTELAND BURN WITH MY FELLOW WARRIORS!!!" Leon yelled. His voice changed to a much deeper one, like the super mutants' voice.

Leon smacked Jacob, which knocked him aside. The laser rifle went flying out of his hands. Leon picked up the laser rifle and put it to Jacob's head. He was on his knees on the bloody floor of Vault 87. That was when Jacob had noticed it. There were bits of guts and Centaur everywhere in the room. On a real big chunk of the Centaur's face laid a holotag. Jacob picked up the holotag.

"YOU CAN'T KILL ME! I AM A SUPER MUTANT! THAT IS WHO I AM!" Leon yelled.

"No... this is who you are..." Jacob said. He held the holotag up in front of Leon's face. Leon looked at the holotag and dropped the gun, and a tear came rolling down Leon's human side of his face.

"Jacob... I'm... I'm so sorry... I lost control of my... actions... it was as if... something was pushing me aside and taking control... please... save me from this place..." Leon then picked up the gun and handed it to Jacob. Tears began to run down Jacob's face as well.

"Goodbye... old friend..." Jacob said. He pulled the trigger. Leon's body became lifeless and it fell on the floor. The window was now smeared with blood. Jacob walked out of the room, still holding Leon's holotag.

"I... I want to go back to the Citadel..." Jacob said. Tom said nothing. He only teleported him and Jacob again.

They were back outside the Citadel. Jacob still had Leon's holotag in his hand. Tom was still by him.

"Why did you..." Jacob was interrupted by Tom.

_"I came here to prevent you from making a mistake. If you had went there alone. You would have gunned down instantly by the super mutants. And you have a important role in taking down the Enclave."_ Tom said.

"Why do you care...?" Jacob asked.

_"I was tested on and cloned by the Enclave... and they cause suffering and despair everywhere they go. Even now they are attacking the purifier to install the mind control serum..."_ Tom said.

"Wait... what?!?" Jacob asked startled.

_"If they get that serum into that purifier... the wasteland won't be destroyed... but ran... by the Enclave itself."_ Tom said.

"Why can't you just stop them?" Jacob asked.

_"Because... I have no right to intervene in the lives of mortals... I only guide them, to their path..."_ Tom said.

"But... why?" Jacob asked.

_"I have the power to see the future, read people's minds, split into seperate mes... and I have... immortality... and do you know the only thing I want Jacob?"_ Tom asked. _"I want death. Freedom from this place..."_ Tom said. _"Just go to the Citadel, and tell the others what I have told you about the purifier."_ Just like that Tom was gone.

Jacob began to walk towards the Citadel.

Inside the Citadel...  
"Fucking crazy news now... Big Town... has just been wiped off the map! By a atomic bomb dropping from the sky! We... we don't know how it happened... or what happened... but stay away from Big Town... because its nothing but a irradiated crater." Four Dog's voice came through the Pip-boy around the LW's wrist. "Well... don't let the radscorpions sting you, children." Four Dog's news report ended, and the sound of a violin came playing through the Pip-boy.

The LW looked up when he heard the Citadel's gates open. It was the soldier, Jacob, he was walking towards the LW.

"So... you're back... you got there from Vault 87 and back that quick?" The LW asked.

"Yes... a fellow named Tom helped me... he..." Jacob hesitated. _What did he call it? Telepo... Teleport... Teleportation. _Jacob thought in his head. "He teleported me there and back." Jacob said.

"So you met Atom's rival huh?" The LW said, remembering the stories he was told by Tod and Apathy about their trip to the holy light monastery. "Well... how was he? You know... your friend?" The LW asked.

"...Not...not so good..." Jacob said, looking down at Leon's holotag.

"Oh... so he was a super mutant before you got there?" The LW asked.

"He... he was...a Hybrid. A Hybrid between a super mutant and a human. I said goodbye, and killed him." Jacob said in a sad tone. "So... what's with this guy?" Jacob asked, looking at Paladin Woran, who was still being effected by the gaser that had shot the gas at him.

"He... was hit by a strange weapon on the behemoth's arm. It exued a gas of some sort..." The LW explained.

"Wait... hit by a... gaser?!?" Jacob said, remembering what Tom had told him. He pulled out his laser rifle again, and aimed it at Woran.

"HES BECOMING ONE OF THEM!" Jacob yelled. The LW tried to stop him. The sound of a laser shot echoed through the Citadel.

**End of Chapter 41 Repercussions**

**

* * *

**

So the soldier has finally gotten a name. Did Woran live or die? I'd tell ya but it would be a spoiler. I haven't did a long chapter like that in a while... gonna need to take a few days break... adios.


	42. Manipulation,Lies,Sadness,and a Secret

**Chapter 42 Manipulation, Lies, Sadness and a Secret.**

Jacob had fired his laser rifle while aiming at Woran. However the LW had moved Jacob's laser rifle away in time.

The shot from the laser rifle went flying through one of the holes in the Citadel's walls that was caused by Buddy and the other behemoth.

Elsewhere...  
A little bit away from the Citadel, a wastelander was fleeing for his life from a super mutant. Just then both of them stopped as they heard a shot. A laser then just blasted through the mutant's face.

The wastelander let out a joyful cry and then he fled from the area.

Back in the Citadel...  
"Why'd you do that?!?!? He's turning into one of them!!" Jacob yelled.

"What the fuck do you mean?!? I'm turning into a super mutant?!?!" Woran screamed in pain.

"He might become a meta human like Fawkes!" The LW yelled. "Also... he hasn't shown any signs of changing... except intense pain..." The LW said.

"You're damn right it's int...INTENSE!!!!! ARGH!!!" Woran screamed in pain.

"Well we'll deal with it later, if he really does transform into one of them..." The LW said. "In the meantime... we have to..." The LW was interrupted by Jacob, as he just now remembered what he had needed to tell the LW.

"The purifier... it's... under attack by the Enclave... again. Tom told me." Jacob said. The LW stopped, and the look on his face immediately changed.

"They are putting the mind control stuff in the purifier. If they aren't stopped... they'll have control over the whole wasteland in a matter of days." Jacob continued. _How did they get the formula? _The LW thought.

"We have to go... NOW!!" The LW yelled at Larry, Bombshell, and Dogmeat. All of them were eating, drinking or trying to take a nap on the dirt ground.

"But... LW... we haven't ate, or drank anything all day because of our fight here..." Bombshell complained. "I know we need to go but... it wouldn't be wise to walk into a firefight not ready..." Bombshell further complained.

"I was a pilot! I wasn't made for fighting... which is why I'm tired as fuck... I gotta rest..." Larry complained. Even Dogmeat let out a pitiful whine.

"All of you huh? Fine. I'll go save the wasteland... AGAIN AND ALONE." The LW said angrily. He stormed out of the Citadel.

Outside of the Citadel...  
The LW began to walk towards the river which led all the way to the basin, where the purifier was. He was going to swim there.

"Wait." The LW turned around immediately as he heard this voice. He saw the entire Lyons' Pride, a few paladins, Paladin Jeffrey, and Jacob, who had put Leon's holotag around his neck.

"Just because we were attacked by a few dozen muties... we aren't letting the Enclave undo everything we've done here." Sarah said, putting her helmet on.

"Heh... just like old times..." The LW thought, remembering the Brotherhood's attack on the Enclave controlled purifier the first time. Just then a vertibird, with Brotherhood of Steel marks on it landed. The side doors slid open. The group got into the vertibird.

The vertibird took off and began to fly towards the purifier.

Two Enclave controlled vertibirds x2s, like the one the LW destroyed near Megaton, sprung into the sky as the vertibird flew through the sky. The Enclave controlled vertibirds began to follow the vertibird and shoot at it.

"Shit. Those tougher vertibirds again..." The LW said.

"Don't worry... we've installed something special on this vertibird." The pilot said. He hit a few buttons on the vertibird's control panel.

Just then two deployable tesla cannons came out of the vertibird. The pilot turned the vertibird around towards the Enclave 'birds. The tesla cannons shot at both of the vertibirds rapidly. One of the vertibirds' rotors was hit, and it spiraled down out of control, as it couldn't stay in the air any longer because of the damaged rotor.

The other vertibird x2 was badly damaged in the front, and the tesla cannons eventually blew it up. The pilot made the two deployable tesla cannons go back into the vertibird. The pilot then turned back around and resumed its course.

Eventually...  
There it was. The purifier, it was covered in Enclave and Brotherhood corpses. The vertibird landed and the LW got out of the 'bird.

"Alright... me and the LW will go into the purifier to wipe out any Enclave that's in there like last time... you guys stay out here in case if anymore show up." Sarah said to the group. Everyone got out, except the pilot. The group began to guard the entrance to the Jefferson Memorial. The LW and Sarah entered the purifier.

Elsewhere...  
Four Dog was taking a nap, Jenna was practicing the violin. She was startled when she heard gunfire from the outside. Just then the gunfire stopped, and it was silent for a minute. Then the door was suddenly kicked open. Jenna was knocked out and aside by a huge fist. It hit her so hard her blood from her face splattered onto the violin.

The blood covered violin dropped to the ground. The commotion woke Four Dog up, and he sprung up from the bed, and he met the same fate as Jenna. However he wasn't knocked unconsious. He had fell onto the bed after the punch. The punch had put Four Dog into a daze. He couldn't get up, maybe it was the punch, or maybe the fear paralyzing him. Four Dog saw who invaded GNR2.

The Enclave.

"Quick! Apply the serum fast Spring!" The large Enclave person said, he must have been the one who had knocked both Jenna and him out.

"I'm working as fast as I can Summer!" The smaller Enclave person said. _He must be Spring._ Four Dog thought. Spring was fiddling with something in his bag.

"Hurry up! Our brother, Winter told us to get it done before ten o'clock!" The large Enclave person said. _He must be Summer._ Four Dog thought.

"Shut up SUMMER!" Spring yelled. He then pulled out a needle from his bag and walked over to Jenna. He injected her with it. He then walked over to Four Dog. "I have enough for you too." Spring said. Four Dog tried to resist but he was punched in the face by Summer again. He struggled to stay consious.

He then screamed, as he felt the injection.

"Serve the Enclave. Become an Enclave. Work for the Enclave. Fight for the Enclave. Be the Enclave. This... is your new life. At ten o'clock and from then on until further ordered... you will be broadcasting on how great the Enclave is and the commands that we will give you each day. Until then... sleep..." Four Dog heard Spring's voice. But after he got done talking, he still heard it in his head. Four Dog then couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Serve the Enclave. Become an Enclave. Work for the Enclave. Fight for the Enclave. Be the Enclave. You... will play songs on the violin over the radio that are patriotic, and reflect how good and great the Enclave is, at ten, and then further on until directed otherwise. Until then... sleep..." Four Dog further heard Spring's voice. But it wasn't at him. It was at Jenna. It was then when Four Dog lost consiousness.

"So I guess we're stuck here giving these idiots commands and orders to broadcast over the wasteland..." Summer said.

"Yeah. I still don't know how this stuff works and why it's effected by voices..." Spring said.

"Eh. Maybe Winter will explain it to us again when he's done... doing whatever he is doing..." Summer said.

Elsewhere...  
Inside the purifier it was dark. It was as if someone turned off the lights on purpose. Brotherhood and Enclave bodies were everywhere in the purifier.

It was as if... Sarah and the LW was coming to the party late. Scribe Bigsley was on the ground in a pool of his own blood and on his chest was written in his own blood "About time". Both Sarah and the LW shrugged and kept on going. They headed towards the control room.

"This... this feels like a trap... where are they?" Sarah said.

"It does feel like a trap... but there was defiently a fight here..." The LW said looking at all the corpses.

"Maybe the rest are in the control room..." Sarah said. They walked through the door.

In Megaton...  
"This town is all mine..." Killer laughed. He was standing on the balcony of Lucas Simms' old house, looking down at Megaton.

"Bitcho! WHERE'S MY BEER!?!" Killer yelled into the house. Jericho came out and gave Killer a beer.

"Is that all?" Jericho asked, trying to postpone the rage building up in him.

"You didn't say it how I told you to say it... SAY IT RIGHT!!!" Killer screamed. He dangled Jericho's slave collar detonator from his huge fingers.

"Fine... is that all... the greatest, Killer of them all?" Jericho asked, ignoring the rage that was turning him dark red.

"No. Go get the new kid... Nick, I believe his name was... what are you still doing here Bitcho? I SAID GET THE FUCKING NEW KID!!" Killer yelled. Jericho was gone. He walked to Moriarty's bar where all the raiders got drunk.

He walked inside.

"Nick! Sigh... the greatest, Killer of them all wants to see you..." Jericho said, feeling like a part of his soul was dying each second this charade went on.

"HEY BITCHO!" All of the drunk raiders yelled while laughing. Jericho turned a even darker red from all the rage that was building up inside of him. _If this goes on any longer I'm going to say fuck it. And just go out killing these raider fucks. No respect for a great post-raider like me. _Jericho thought.

Nicky, aka Tod, walked past Jericho on the way out.

_"Don't worry Jericho. Everything's gonna be fine..."_ Tod whispered to Jericho as he walked outside. Jericho almost cried tears of happieness but he knew smiling or anything would blow Tod's cover so he said nothing, but walk out ignoring the chants of "Bitcho!".

The purifier... the control room...  
Both the LW and Sarah walked up the stairs. They looked inside the control room. The LW was shocked.

"APATHY?!?" The LW yelled surprised. "What the hell are you doing here?!?" The LW asked. Apathy was sitting in front of the controls of Project Purity on a chair.

"Heh heh heh... you haven't been to Megaton I take it..." Apathy said. Sarah felt as if there was something odd about Apathy.

"No... the raiders took it over..." The LW said.

"Hahahaha... so my plan has indeed worked..." Apathy laughed. He pulled out his katana.

"What are you..." The LW was interrupted by Apathy.

"Give me your weapons, and your bag full of weapons." Apathy commanded. "You may be quick with a gun but I'm even quicker with a sword." Apathy threatened. The LW, and Sarah put down their weapons, and the LW's bag of weapons. Apathy grabbed all of them.

"Why?" The LW simply asked.

"You were too blind, too trusting to see it... I've been throwing you to the Enclave everyday. I was the one who killed Three Dog. Shot him right in his back. I was the one who ordered the attack on Vault 101. I was the one who ordered the cloning of Tom, which created Atom. I was the one who ordered the Monument to blow up, and take the LW down with it. However to my dismay he got back up that day. Due to Fawkes' stubborness to try to save him...

He was an obvious nuisance to my planning... so I took care of it. I had one of my friends from the Enclave, who was an assassin come to Megaton to kill Fawkes. And considering that Bombshell had arrived in Megaton, it was the perfect timing... so I could frame someone. However... Four Dog had to be watching didn't he? I knew when Tod would get his fortune... the old bitch would say something about me betraying him... so I knew I had to act fast. After the execution of my friend, the assassin, and the funeral of Fawkes... I convinced you to split up the group. One part to go to Agatha's house to see if they could use her radio to revive GNR... however a day before I radioed in with my base to get them to send a batch of controlled raiders to attack Agatha and take her radio, and violin.

However to my dismay, Jericho recovered both. And even if he didn't... the raiders weren't going to give them to the Enclave I wanted. Then, I convinced the other part of the group, to go to the Citadel to request help from the Brotherhood. However, a day after the monument blew up, I sent the orders to make one of our brotherhood "bugs" open the gate to a crapload of super mutants. Some were controlled, some were just following the crowd of their stupid and retarded brethern... when the group was gone, and it was just me and Tod... I decided to dispatch of him.

I made it look like I was ambushed by the Enclave when he had left. He returned to your destroyed home... which I considered a "parting gift" to you as I know when you would have tried to kill me, if you ever had found out of my little betrayal... I impaled Tod, stole the two parts of the key of Vault 132, that I needed and took the formula. And to make sure it delayed you from finding out my little secret... I paid off a band of raiders to attack Megaton. I even provided them with some of the Enclave's equipment." Apathy went on and on.

"You... you evil son of a..." The LW was about to finish his statement but Apathy yet again interrupted him.

"And that... brings us to now. At ten o'clock tonight... every major settlement will be delivered a tainted water by who they would presume to be the Brotherhood, but it will really be my men in disguise. When everyone drinks my water, they will be in a submissive state, so submissive that I could order them to do something and they would do it. The serum usually only lasts a day... but when they drink it constantly... that won't matter." Apathy said. "And the way I'm going to order them... is through GNR2... as of right now... the Enclave radio station should have made a comeback. And Four Dog's now not like his father anymore." Apathy said.

"I won't let you get away with this..." The LW said.

"Why would you do all this? The Enclave is nothing but a bunch of murderous, evil, fiends." Sarah said.

"And I'm the biggest one of them all..." Apathy then unmasked himself. "I... am one of Colonel Autumn's three brothers... my name is Colonel Winter, Autumn's second older brother... of the Enclave..." Apathy said.

"So all this time... I could have killed the Colonel and I wouldn't even had to go to the mountain base. Damn." The LW said.

"Well you've missed your opportunity. And now... I have control. Now if you please. Move aside so I can pass and get to the water filter." Colonel Winter commanded.

"No." The LW said.

"We're not letting you mess up the wasteland for the Enclave!" Sarah said.

"Hmph. If everything went correctly... he should be here right about now..." Colonel Winter said.

"Who should be here ri..." The LW was interrupted he was punched. The punch resulted him flying back into the number pad in the control room.

"Bombshell?!?!?" The LW said shocked even more.

"I serve the Enclave. I became an Enclave. I work for the Enclave. I fight for the Enclave. I am the Enclave." Bombshell recited.

"You see... the day when Fawkes died... my assassin did inject the serum into your little friend here and as I told him, he told Bombshell to act like normal until you go to the Purifier which you did obviously and he also commanded Bombshell to talk the others out of joining your trip here... just face it LW... it's over. The Enclave has won." Colonel Winter said. Bombshell grabbed and threw Sarah to the ground. Colonel Winter walked over to the water filter. He injected the serum into the filter.

"Bombshell." Colonel Winter called.

"Yes? O mighty Colonel Winter? What would you ask of me?" Bombshell obediently asked.

"Go into the control room. Close the emergency bulkhead. Then lock the controls, and change the password to..." Then Colonel Winter whispered the password to Bombshell. "That will be the end of your service to the Enclave." Colonel Winter commanded. Winter told Bombshell to wait a minute. He walked into the room and towards Sarah.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?" The LW yelled, he immediately got up and tried to run towards him to stop him. But Brainwashed Bombshell caught him and pinned him to the wall. The LW yelled as Winter got closer and closer to Sarah.

He grabbed a hold of her, by her neck. He lifted her up and impaled her through the side with his katana. The blade cut through the power armor like butter. Blood splattered on the floor and the walls, and Colonel Winter.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS WINTER!" The LW screamed, still pinned to the wall. Winter threw Sarah to the ground. He walked towards the LW. Winter cut the LW's face with the very tip of the katana, he didn't want to kill him, he wanted to leave a mark. When he was done. The cut ran from the LW's right eyebrow all the way to his left cheek. He had deadly precision with the katana.

"Bombshell. Do as I told you before." Winter said. He stepped out of the control room, and waited for Bombshell to follow his orders.

"Yes. Master." Bombshell obediently followed his orders, but first he threw the LW against the wall to the left hard. The bulkhead came down, and blocked the LW, Bombshell, and Sarah from Winter. The LW got up and ran to the bulkhead and punched it over and over.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I WILL THROW YOUR HEAD OFF OF THAT MOUNTAIN BASE AND LAUGH AS IT ROLLS DOWN THE SNOWY FUCKING PEAK!" The LW yelled through the emergency bulkhead. The LW ran to Sarah's side. He was about to try to heal her with his stimpacks but quickly realized that Apathy had gotten his stimpacks in his bag.

Another reason to hate Winter.

Elsewhere...  
"You called me... Killer?" Tod asked.

"Yes... I've been told by other raiders about them seeing you... heal the patients in the clinic." Killer said. Jericho's eyes widened. _Killer is on to him. Fuck._ Jericho thought.

"I wanted to tell you... that all of them have been gunned down. And you... are the next one." Killer said. Killer grabbed a hold of Tod and threw him off the balcony. He fell into the puddle surrounding the A-bomb. The highly irradiated water flooded into Tod's mouth. He was becoming more irradiated each second.

"And you... I've also heard he said something to you about him saving the town and you didn't tell me Bitcho... now you have to die as well. Right now my raiders are finishing up that garbage near the A-bomb. I... will handle you Bitcho." Killer said.

"Heh... my name... is not... BITTTTCCHHHHHHHHOOOOOOO!!!!" Jericho screamed, as he couldn't hold it all inside any longer. Jericho began to punch Killer over and over, dodging the gigantic hands of Killer. Tod was still in the water, becoming even more irradiated.

Jericho punched Killer several times very hard. But due to his massive size, he wasn't effected. Just then a bright light erupted from the center of Megaton.

"Holy shit..." Killer said, looking over towards the light.

It was Tod.

**End of Chapter 42 Manipulation, Lies, and Sadness, and a Secret**

**

* * *

**

Ah, dramatic cliffhangers. My favorite. Adios.


	43. A Light in the Darkness

**Chapter 43 A Light in the Darkness**

"What are you going to do? Just keep us locked in here?!?" The LW yelled. Sarah was getting worse. She was losing more and more blood each second.

"You'll starve to death in a few days. She will bleed to death before 'mornin." Winter laughed. "Oh, and you may want to turn on your Pip-boy on to tune in to GNR2's transformation into the Enclave radio station v2 at 10:00." Winter laughed. Just then Bombshell had kicked out of the mind control serum's effects.

"LW... I'm sorry even when I try to escape from the Enclave... they use me ot get what they wanted." Bombshell apologized.

Winter then left with a evil grin on his face. Then a flash of light happened in the control room.

"The hell?!?" The LW yelled.

_"LW... you think you have lost... yet there is still hope. Jacob shall play his part in this. But you, alone, must develop the cure to the Enclave's tool of destruction, and you alone must insert it in the water filter. To undo the Enclave's evil plan. It will take a long time. Months. And in that time... the wasteland... will become... something so foul and evil... children... as mindless workers for the Enclave. Wastelanders and the children's parents would be soldiers, tools for the Enclave. Even the beasts of the wastes would eventually be tamed. The price, for water would be the cost of your very mind itself." _Tom said.

"You must be Tom... but I can't do that... I'm not a scientist or anything near one..." The LW said.

_"It's in your blood. Your father, James. He left Vault 101 and revived Project Purity with only a spark of hope and a few measly caps, covered in dirt, jingling in his pocket. You tell me... that you cannot do the same with much much more?!?" _Tom asked.

"How would I cure the serum?" The LW asked. Just then Tom dropped several bags into the control room.

_"These bags are filled with possible components of the cure. They are also filled with enough food to last you for your little stay here. And some medical supplies to help... your "friend" over there..." _Tom said.

"Wait... you know "possible" components of the cure? Why can't you just tell me how to make the cure?" The LW asked. "Or... why didn't you tell us about Apathy's betrayal? Or anything for that matter... you could have helped us defeat the Enclave long ago..." The LW said.

_"I do not intervene in mortals' lives. I only guide them to the right path. To be truly great... you must earn it, by yourself." _Tom said._ "I've given you the path LW. Isn't it time for you to make the walk?" _Tom asked. _"Right now... I have bigger things to deal with... like the possible annihilation of all humanity."_ Tom said. After he finished talking he teleported away.

Elsewhere...  
"What was that light?!?" Killer yelled.

**_"Me." _**Tod rose into the air. He was covered in light. Irradiated light. Tod grabbed Killer and then flung him against the dormant A-bomb. He punched Killer so hard that the A-bomb was dented due to Tod's irradiated fueled punches. He then threw him to the ground and shot blasts of pure radiation at him. He then threw him up in the air. He split into two, and teleported to where Killer was at in the air. Each Tod took one side of Killer, and ripped him in half.

The blood was splattered everywhere. Guts were flying from the air like confetti. The raiders were just exiting Moriarty's when this commotion went on.

"Holy fuck... uh... RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!" One raider screamed, witnessing the brutality of Super-Tod. They all began to run towards the exit of Megaton. Tod looked down at himself. He had the features of a feral ghoul and more.

**_"What... what am I?" _**Tod asked.

Just then two more blasts of light happened, at the center of Megaton. It was Atom and Tom.

_"Tod. Or should I say... son. You've awakened." _Tom said.

**"HEY! He's OUR SON! Why do you keep acting like you're us?" **Atom yelled.

_"Sigh... how many times do I have to tell you this? You are my clone. Your powers are mine. Your appearance is mine. Your "son" is mine." _Tom said.

**_"The hell are you two babbling about? My family is dead. My parents were murdered by the Enclave." _**Tod said.

_"All lies. You're father... is Atom. You were a project of the Enclave. When they didn't get me to comply and use my powers for them... they took my dna... cloned it... made Atom... and they used Atom to make you as a Plan B if Atom had ever escaped or died. You're Atom's son. The Enclave assigned you to an foster family. Your parents actually grew very attached to you. They were killed because they couldn't take the lie anymore, so they were going to tell you the truth. The Enclave couldn't allow this to happen. So on that night, they... "dissapeared" and you tried to become one of the best soldiers of the Enclave. To their dissapointment... your powers never did develop... until... now." _Tom said.

**_"I... I don't believe you. They had you and Atom locked up beneath the Holy Light Monastary until just recently." _**Tod said.

_"I told you that Atom became rebellous, did I not? This wasn't because of how the Enclave cloned him... it was because I told him to be like that." _Tom said. _"When he was still obedient, he went along with the Enclave's experiments and tests, and your creation." _Tom said.

**"If he hadn't... we would still be a tool to the Enclave! Sure, I like what they are trying to do. Bring suffering to this place... but the problem is... that WE SHOULD BE THE ONE DOING IT!" **Atom yelled.

_"If I hadn't told him to be rebellous, he would have been the greatest tool that the Enclave would have ever had... of course though... this caused Atom's ego to swell a considerable amount." _Tom said.

**"Now that you've taken a large amount of the holy light into your body... your blood has awakened. You. Now have the power of a God. Me." **Atom said.

_"Tod. You mustn't listen to this idiot. You must choose my side in the "Great Fight". If not... you, and the whole wasteland will be destroyed. Atom only wants the power inside you." _Tom said.

**_"What is the "Great Fight"?" _**Tod asked.

_"The great fight... is what we see in the future... you awaken, then you begin to learn how to use your powers, then while the battle between the Enclave and the Brotherhood of Steel takes place... the Great Fight happens... at Big Town... or... the ruins anyway... that is where you choose your side... mine, or his." _Tom said.

**_"I don't get it... why is this fight going to happen? And why are you two always fighting each other?" _**Tod asked.

_"The fight is going to happen... it decides humanity's fate... survive, or relive nuclear annihilation... again." _Tom said. _"All I want is death, which I should be granted in the Great Fight... if my side wins... if Atom's side wins..." _Tom hesitated.

**"This whole wasteland... will be our irradiated playground... heh heh heh heh..." **Atom laughed.

**_"What is my role in this...?" _**Tod asked.

_"Well... you ARE Atom's son after all... and you are the only one who has the power to kill... us." _Tom said. _"Something was different about you... than us... you have a different power... that would revive the very Wasteland if... or... if Atom had his way... your power could completely annihilate the human species." _Tom said. Just then Tod stopped shining, and he became normal again.

"Augh... that was... strange..." Tod said.

_"But for a few weeks... you must fortify this town... as the Enclave comes... offering free water to get inside to your mind. Heed my words Tod. Don't. Drink. Water. Ever. Again." _Tom said. Just then Tom and Atom disappeared.

Tod was left in the puddle of irradiated water. The puddle was also filled with Killer's blood. The irradiated water on his skin felt good.

In the Purifier...  
The LW had healed Sarah with the medical supplies given by Tom. She was getting better, but slowly. The LW and Bombshell was now tinkering with vials of liquid in the bags Tom had given him.

"How am I going to do this...?" The LW said to himself.

"We'll... we'll find a way... Tom said you could do it... and he can read the future! Or... so I've heard." Bombshell said.

"Hey... Bombshell..." The LW said.

"What LW?" Bombshell asked.

"You were... a pretty high ranked soldier when you were in the Enclave weren't you?" The LW asked.

"Yeah... why? What does this have to do with..." The LW interrupted Bombshell.

"I want the truth... did you know about Apathy being Winter?!?" The LW asked suddenly.

"What? No! I didn't know... everything about the Colonel's missions is top secret... nobody would known extcept the president himself!" Bombshell said.

"You should understand why I'm a little... untrustful right now..." The LW said , referring to Apathy's betrayal.

"I understand..." Bombshell said. The mole rat was sniffing around.

Outside of the purifier...  
The Lyons' Pride were all defeated and injected with the serum. Jacob was still resisting though. Winter stepped out of the purifier, Jacob noticed this.

"WINTER!!" Jacob yelled. He remembered when the Colonel denied help for him and Leon. He rushed towards Winter. Winter tried to impale Jacob, but he sidestepped the katana. Jacob punched Winter in the face hard enough to send him reeling back. Something fell out of Winter's pocket. The Enclave soldiers aimed at Jacob, ready to fire until Jacob said something.

"Why are you about to fire at me? Remember when GNR was blown up and the Enclave soldiers that were sent died due to the LW? Well they didn't die because of him. They died because of the Colonel. He fired an oribital strike when he KNEW that their were still Enclave in the area." Jacob yelled.

"But... he said that the area was clear! And that the soldiers were already dead!" An Enclave soldier yelled.

"All lies! Me and my friend... Leon... were the sole survivors of the mission and the oribital strike... ordered by the Colonel himself... I talked to the Enclave on the radio! They denied my request for help... as two soldiers aren't worth it apparently. How many of you lost brothers, friends, sons, and perhaps fathers in that mission?" Jacob asked.

"I didn't do that order! It was my brother, the other Colonel, Spring!" Winter yelled.

"Yeah. But you were on that mission were you not?" An Enclave Soldier asked. Winter was startled. _How could anyone have known I was undercover that day? _Winter thought. "I saw you... you changed into the outfit of the man who killed several other Enclave Soldiers. I also survived that mission... but I remained loyal to the Enclave after that day. But obviously you didn't..." The Enclave soldier said.

"I... I went with the LW because I needed the formula!" Winter yelled.

"Your brother Autumn wouldn't have went with the LW to get the formula! Your father wouldn't either!" Another Enclave soldier yelled.

"DON'T TALK OF AUTUMN OR MY FATHER! I did what was needed to get the formula and the parts of the key! So a few soldiers died on the way... so what?" Winter said.

"You... you're a monster..." Another Enclave Soldier said. Just then the soldiers aimed at Winter. Winter's eyes widened.

"Shoot him. And regain the part of your humanity you lost when you blindly followed him." Jacob said.

"...you don't think I haven't took care of disloyal soldiers before?" Winter said, he gripped onto his katana tightly. He pushed Jacob aside and ran towards the soldiers.

Jacob regained his balance, and grabbed what flew out of Winter's pocket. A crumpled up piece of paper with writing scrawled all over it. Jacob then ran into the purifier, while reading the piece of paper.

The paper read: _"Winter, I did some digging... and all evidence points to the passcode of Project Purity is 216... James was obsessed with the Bible quote... "I am Alpha and Omega..." eh you know the rest... and in case if you forget... you wanted to change the code to 1492... that's one thing I don't get about you Winter. You are always obsessed with pre-war history but when you have a sword in your hands you are a slaughterer... also don't forget to burn this note!"_

Jacob ran into the control room. He ran up the stairs. The LW looked up and was shocked that Jacob had gotten inside the purifier. But his attitude didn't change, as what could Jacob due to solve their predicament?

"LW! The code is 1492-AGHHHHHH!!" Jacob yelled. He was impaled by Winter's katana. He fell to his knees. The bulkhead was covered in blood.

"So I guess I will have to stay here. And make sure when you come out... you'll get a warm welcome... with my katana..." Winter said. Winter was covered in even more blood than he was before.

"You... you killed him..." The LW said.

"He was always a pain in my ass... he took my pet away from me, and worst of all, he joined up with you." Winter said.

"Pet?" The LW said.

"The behemoth. Had a pretty a big acessory on his neck, that controlled him? Yeah... that was MY behemoth. Jacob, had to find it and take it..." Winter shook his head angrily. Winter wiped his katana off. "Come on LW... don't you want revenge for Tod? He has probably bled out by now..." Winter had a evilish grin on his face.

The LW entered the code and opened the bulkhead and ran out towards Winter. Bombshell closed it afterwards for safety precautions. Winter tried to cut the LW with the katana but the LW ducked it and made a dash towards his equipment bag. He grabbed it, and once again dodged the katana. He began to dig through his bag looking for something, hastily. He pulled out a knife when Winter was about to swing his katana again.

The LW dodged the katana and stabbed Winter in the stomach through his Colonel coat. The LW then pulled out what he was looking for, it made Winter go into a laughing spree as he saw what it was.

"You can't be serious... hahahaha... you think... THATS a SWORD?!?" Winter laughed insanely. The LW had pulled out the katana he got from the samurai that he had met on the mothership he was abducted by.

"It's better than that piece of Enclave scrap metal. At least this katana was owned by a true swordsman." The LW said, unsheathing the katana. Just then Winter's face went from smiling and laughing, to growling and glaring.

"You... will... DIE." Winter yelled. The one thing he hated more than anything else was anyone who insulted his swordsmanship. The LW and Winter clashed swords over and over. They were an equal match.

"Hmph... pretty good... but not good enough!" Winter laughed. They clashed swords again.

"You're pretty good too... but I have a trick up my sleeve." The LW said. He then hit Winter's katana very hard with his katana. Winter's eyes widened. Winter's katana had been cut in half.

"But... how... that sword... I've had it for years... since... since that day..." Winter said angrily.

"I told you. Piece of Enclave scrap metal." The LW laughed.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!" Winter screamed. He was filled with rage. Not only was he bested in sword fighting but he had lost his katana. Winter lunged at the LW. The LW kicked him against the bulkhead. He then very carefully touched Winter's face with the tip of his katana. Lines of blood became apparent on Winter's face.

The cuts weren't fatal, but they hurt a lot and they would defintily scar.

Winter dropped to his knees screaming in pain and anger.

"Why... WHY?!?" He screamed. The LW walked up to Winter, and looked down at him.

"I should kill you now." The LW said.

"So... WHAT'S STOPPING YOU?!?" Winter screamed.

"I want... to take everything from you... the Enclave, your plans... and then when you have lost everything... I will throw you down the mountain peak... and laugh from the top of your base, holding the skulls of the Enclave I would have crushed to get there." The LW said. The LW grabbed Winter pulled him up, punched him, and threw him down the stairs. The punch caused blood to drip out of Winter's nose.

Winter began to crawl towards the door leading out of the control room. After he left the control room, the control room was flooded by Enclave soldiers. These soldiers had just hopped out of the vertibird, as Winter requested for more because the soldiers he had were slaughtered. Of course... he didn't say that he was the one who did the slaughtering.

When the soldiers entered the control room screaming the LW's name as they saw the condition of their Colonel, the LW jumped back through the door. Bombshell sealed the passage with the bulkhead when the LW entered it.

"Well... you suceeded in getting them riled up and ready to kill us..." Bombshell said.

"It's just the beginning..." The LW said.

Elsewhere... 9:58 PM...  
Four Dog was waking up from his sleep.

"Ugh... what... what happened..." Four Dog grunted. "And why do I have a migraine from hell?" Four Dog said. He noticed a sheet of paper on the radio. He walked to the door and tried to open it. It was locked.

"Why is the door locked?!?" Four Dog said.

Four Dog's migraine began to worsen. Jenna was still knocked out.

"Why... is my head hurting so bad...?" Four Dog asked to himself. He sat down and began to rub his head. Then Four Dog began to lose control of his own body.

"What... the... hell..." Four Dog said, trying to fight the serum that was in his system. He involuntarily turned on the radio. Four Dog then involuntarily picked up the sheet of paper and began to read it off into the radio.

Five minutes earlier... elsewhere...  
In Rivet City they were just getting their water delivered. Two Rivet City Security picked up the barrels of water and began to drag them inside.

Outside of Megaton...  
A caravan arrived with "Aqua Pura" but they didn't get the delivery done. Because Tod and Jericho gunned them down on the top of the gate of Megaton where Stockholm used to stand. The caravan was on the ground outside of Megaton, dead. The brahmin was shot also. The Aqua Pura barrels were shot up and the tainted water began to leak onto the ground from the barrels.

Outside of Tenpenny Tower...  
Two Tenpenny Guards dragged the barrels of water into the tower.

Radios everywhere spewed Four Dog's...no... the Enclave's message.  
When they drank some of the water and heard their message, they were completely under their control.

"All follow the Enclave! All work for the Enclave! All fight for the Enclave! All live for the Enclave! All die for the Enclave! Everyone drink the water of the Enclave! Stand by until further orders come in!" Four Dog chanted.

Even though the main settlements were controlled, there was still hope. Underworld didn't receive any water, Megaton killed the water caravan that was going to deliver water to them, and the LW was in the purifier working on a cure. The LW's group that was still at the Citadel resisted the Enclave, and eventually were split apart. The remaining brotherhood were dragged off to the mountain base and it was unknown whether they were executed or simply put in prison.

Several dark days went by in the Wasteland.

The people of the wasteland were now controlled and silenced. The Enclave took a majority of the people to the mountain base for an unknown reason...

**End of Chapter 43 A Light in the Darkness**

**

* * *

**

I've been wanting to reveal that Tod was really Atom's son for a while now and do the duel between the LW and Apathy for a while... now as always... adios.


	44. The Ol Group is Seperated,Rivalry Starts

**Chapter 44 A Rivalry Ignites, and the Ol' Group is Seperated**

During the LW's stay at the purifier he found a journal in the supplies that were given by Tom.

Day One... September 31, 2279...  
_Yesterday I fought Apathy... err... Winter... and won. Yet... we have to stay in this control room for a bit longer... we need to find the cure. And... the whole wasteland might be under their control. They can't bomb the purifier, as they need it to keep pumping the toxins into the water. They can't bomb the bulkhead... they can't open it from the outside. It's pretty safe in here... for now. Sarah's are beginning to heal. We've began to work on the cure... no sucess yet but... how long could it take?_

Day Two... October 1, 2279...  
_Today Winter returned for his pieces of his katana. He glared at me the whole time he picked them up. I think I really pissed him off. I wonder what he's going to say when I cure his little serum..._

Day Three... October 2, 2279...  
_Agh... no sucess yet... today was pretty funny though. They tried to bomb through the bulkhead. I had the pleasure to see two soldiers die by their own explosives. Winter glared at us the whole time._

Day Sixty Three... December 2, 2279...  
_Fuck. It's been so long since I've been outside this room... Sarah is completely healed... we can't find the cure... we've tried everything... food supply is almost gone... we're losing hope... we haven't had ANY signs of sucess... hell... by now the Enclave has probably won and have completely gained control of them... it might be just a pipe dream but... I WON'T GIVE UP. My father never gave up on Project Purity, and I'm not giving up on this. Granted, he died for it but... I won't let them win.  
_  
Day Sixty Four... December 3, 2279...  
_For a few days now... Winter has been glaring at us. As if... he was observing us like his prey. As if... he was observing us... waiting. I can see the anger in his eyes. As where I cut him... it left a disfiguring scar. I'll give him a true scar._

Day Sixty Five... December 4, 2279...  
_I think we're on to something here... we've tried today's test sample on the mole rat and it began to become its old untamed self! Though... it went back into it's brainwashed state after maiming Bombshell. Perhaps... we need to make it stronger? Also... I wonder how much water it drank. As... it's been in the brainwashed state for weeks._

Day Seventy... December 9, 2279...  
_After a few days of tweaking... we have done it. This should fix the damage the Enclave has done. We just need to wait... until Winter leaves the damn purifier... he's just been standing there. For days. I haven't even seen him eat anything..._

Day Seventy Three... December 12, 2279...  
"Sir." A soldier who was walking to Winter's side said.

"Yes?" Winter asked.

"They have finished WEATHER. They've also spotted the last key holder. Larry." The soldier said.

"Ah, fantastic. Now I can finally throw my plan into motion..." Winter said.

"You mean... your father's plan?" The soldier asked.

"Heh... my father's plan was full of holes. Sure he created the basic steps of the plan but... he never had the gumption to do what was needed to create WEATHER. He was going to BARGAIN with the people of the wastes! And try to change the Enclave itself! He was going to use WEATHER to help the people of the wastes." Winter said.

"Yeah yeah yeah... let's go..." The soldier said. They exited the purifier. Many soldiers replaced Colonel Winter's place, guarding the bulkhead.

"Now's our chance..." The LW whispered to Bombshell and Sarah.

"No. We can't let you go alone..." Bombshell whispered.

"I'll be fine. A few soldiers aren't going to take me down..." The LW whispered.

"But..." Sarah hesitated. The LW could hear her concern in her voice.

"I'll be back in a minute..." The LW whispered. Bombshell opened the door. The soldiers noticed this and readied their guns. The LW rushed out and knocked all of the soldiers down. He cut one of the soldier's in half with his katana.

He impaled another soldier. He dodged the gunfire and sliced up another soldier's stomach. The LW jumped behind another soldier's back and broke his neck. The LW cut another's legs off and beat the soldier with his own legs.

The LW wiped off the blood off his katana. He was about to give Bombshell, and Sarah the all clear but he noticed somebody entering the control room.

The soldier was in a strange armor. The armor was a light blue as it an Ice armor. He had what appeared to be a flamer. He began to shoot it at the corpses that were sliding down the stairs. They froze when the stuff from the flamer hit.

_I've seen that before. Cyrogenic weaponry. _The LW thought remembering his stay in that Alien mothership.

"So, in the few weeks that we were gone... they finally created those weapons that Winter is fascinated by..." Bombshell said.

"Some soldiers who can freeze things aren't going to take me down." The LW said. The LW ran towards the cyro soldier. He ducked when the soldier aimed the "freezer" at him. The LW grabbed one of the frozen bodies and smacked the cyro soldier with it. He fell to the ground and dropped the freezer. The LW grabbed the freezer and shot it at the soldier. He froze to the ground.

The LW stomped on the soldier's face. Icy pieces of gore went flying everywhere. The LW looked at the two doors that led out of the control room.

_I could freeze one of the doors, which would prevent the soldiers from coming through it while I'm gone... or at least until it melted. _The LW thought.

He froze the left door. It was frozen solid. The LW went through the other door. The room was filled with soldiers, no other cryo soldiers though. The LW froze all of the soldiers, and broke their faces, to prevent them from coming back when they melted. When the LW thought he had finished all of them off, and cleared the purifier...

The purifier began to shake terribly, and explosions were heard. The LW saw holes in the purifier's ceiling and roof become apparent. Sunlight shined through, it blinded the LW for a minute, as he was locked up in the control room for several weeks and had not seen sunlight for a long time. He saw a vertibird through the holes.

Just then someone jumped from the vertibird, through the hole, and into the purifier. It was Winter. He had a shiskebab like sword with him. There was a container strapped to his back.

"Time for round two... motherfucker..." Winter said angrily.

"Yet again... Enclave steel is worth less than a brahmin's shit!" The LW yelled.

"Things... are different now... you'll find that the people who once worshipped you, respected you... are changed... for the better..." Winter said. "Prepare yourself." Winter said. He hit a button on the container that was strapped to his back. Then the sword he carried became covered in a cyrogenic material.

"I'll best you again... because you aren't a true swordsman..." The LW said. Winter began to glare again, as that insult pissed off beyond recognition. They both charged at each other and clashed swords.

Elsewhere... in the western side of the wasteland...  
Genius sat in a chair in Vault 87. Shaking his head in disappointment.

"I thought I was past this... place..." Genius said angrily. Just then three super mutant warriors entered the room.

"Smart one! Scout see, fight, explosions at purifier!" One of the three said. Genius said nothing. _Perhaps... he is still alive... who else would fight the Enclave now? _Genius thought.

Elsewhere... again...  
A single non-Enclave vertibird flew rapidly through the wasteland as if he was flying for his life. There were three other Enclave vertibirds following him. The pilot of the one vertibird was none other than Larry.

"Damn rookies." Larry said. He pushed a button on the control panel and three missles flew out of the vertibird's back end and flew at the other vertibirds. All three blew up and dropped from the sky like stones. Two more vertibirds began to follow Larry. Larry turned the vertibird around and shot the missles from the front at the two vertibirds. They both blew up.

"You'll never get the key... as long as I do what I was meant to do..." Larry said. He squeezed the key in his hand.

A new type of Vertibird rose into the sky after Larry. A vertibird x3.

"LARRY! Just give us the key! We were your friends and family once! Don't make us your worst enemy!" A voice came from the advanced vertibird.

"YOU KILLED ALL MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY IN VAULT 132!" Larry yelled. "And I've seen what you have done to the other protectors of the key... no thank you..." Larry said.

The vertibird x3 shot out two missles that were directed towards Larry's vertibird. Each one began to fly towards each side of Larry. However when they were almost to Larry he flew up which caused each missle to hit each other. They blew up. Larry's vertibird dissapeared.

"DAMN IT! We've lost him again... he's just too good in a vertibird... we gotta get him on ground..." A soldier said in the vertibird x3.

Elsewhere...  
"So is everyone equipped?" Jericho said. He was talking to a group of raiders.

"Yeah..." They all said.

"All right... let's go kill some Enclave." Jericho said. Jericho's group left the entrance to Megaton and began to patrol around the area, searching for Enclave. They gunned down any soldiers fiercly, due to Jericho's experience as a raider and as the LW's killing buddy.

"Alright... that's all for today... we didn't find any wastelanders that were brainwashed... so let's go back and rest..." Jericho said after they killed three squads of the Enclave.

In Megaton...  
Tod sat in the LW's old house and practiced his abilities that he gained when he had found out he was Atom's son. He was teleporting around the place, splitting into two, shooting rad balls, and morphing into other things.

When he was taking a break from practicing, Jericho got back.

"So how'd today go?" Tod asked.

"Killed a few squads of Enclave, no signs of brainwashed wastelanders though... I've overheard from one of the soldiers that they are moving them to the mountain base... and that there was a fighting going on in the purifier..." Jericho said. Tod's eyes widened. They both knew that the LW could possibly be the cause of that fight, as when he left and went to the purifier he never came back. And who else would fight in Enclave territory. It couldn't be "The Resistance" because it was mainly located at Megaton.

"Do you think... it's him?" Tod asked.

"It damn well better." Jericho said.

**End of Chapter 44 A Rivalry Ignites, and the Ol' Group is Seperated**

**

* * *

**

Ah, the rivalry builds on between the Colonel and the LW... and I reveal some of the group's locations. The BoS is still unable to be located though... until later... adios.


	45. Times Are Changing Part I

**Chapter 45 Round Two, and an Empty Pentagon**

The LW's katana was partially frozen due to clashing swords with Winter. It was heavier to lift.

"Damn your tricks Apathy!" The LW yelled.

"I've told you... it's Winter. But if you wish you can call me that name... as you'll be dead in a minute..." Winter said. He charged at the LW with his cyro blade. The LW abandoned the frozen katana and dodged the blow.

The LW kicked Winter in the ribs. Winter dropped to his knees in pain. The kick had some force to it. When he fell to his knees he dropped the cyro sword, which had a mechanism that hooked it to the container on Winter's back, which must have applied the cyrogenic material.

When the sword hit the ground it touched Winter, which caused him to be frozen to the ground. The LW used this as an advantage, and began to pummel the part of Winter that wasn't frozen.

He grunted in pain. The LW's katana began to melt. The LW kicked Winter in the face, which left a big mark of the LW's shoe on his face. During all of this, Winter's anger began to build up inside him. When he reached his point of complete anger he used all of his might and anger to break the ice. He grabbed the sword and swung it at the LW angrily.

The sword was now halfway melted, at least now the LW could pick it up and swing it. He tried to not hit Winter's cyro blade. Winter dodged the LW's blows for the most part. However the LW got one good hit in. The blade cut into Winter's side through his coat. Blood seeped through the Colonel coat. It was a bad cut.

The vertibird above blew a bigger hole through the roof and ceiling. The vertibird let a few soldiers jump through the hole to protect Winter. They defended Winter like a loyal pack of wolves. Winter could outstandingly run even though he had a major wound. He pulled out a bag of knives that were identical to his cyro blade.

The tip of the handle of the knives were attached with a miniature container filled with cyrogenic material. He began to throw them at the LW. The LW was hit by one and the cut wound was instantly froze as fast as it was created. The knife was attached to the LW's newly created wound.

The LW noticed that the container on Winter's back was leaking partly. He pulled out the knife that was frozen to him. There was still some cyrogenic material in the minature container. He ripped the contaner from the knife.

"Just a few of these... and..." The LW didn't have time to finish his sentence as he noticed another knife flying towards him. He dodged this one and ripped the cyrogenic material container away from that knife. He dodged the shots of the plasma rifles of the soldiers that were protecting Winter.

Yet another knife flew towards him. He took the cyro container from the knife.

"That should be about enough..." The LW said. He aimed carefully, and threw the containers pinpoint at Winter. The containers hit Winter and froze him. The soldiers became even more angry. Winter's anger was bad enough to melt the ice. The soldiers grabbed the statue of Winter and the vertibird picked him up.

The vertibird flew away, with the statue of Winter in the back of it.

The LW had done it, he had made the Enclave run from the purifier. And by now Bombshell and Sarah must have dumped enough of the cure into the filter to overwhelm the serum and any future damage the Enclave would do to the basin.

The LW walked back to the control room.

"We've done it... we've dumped enough of it in but... surely the Enclave isn't going to let the people actually drink the water now... as they are still under their control..." Bombshell said.

"We'll deal about that later." The LW said. "Right now we need to find everyone." The LW said.

"We need to find my father and the rest of the Lyons' squad!" Sarah said.

"...We will go to the Citadel first... and see if there are any signs of them..." The LW said.

They grabbed the supplies they still had from the inner control room and the formula to the cure, just in case if they needed it again. They walked out of the purifier.

There was still the Brotherhood vertibird. But as if it was a warning sign, it was draped with the bodies of the Brotherhood. The LW threw these bodies onto the ground and cleared the vertibird off. He jumped into the vertibird and so did Bombshell, and Sarah.

They took off towards the Citadel. They landed in the Citadel courtyard. Even though it was day, it was dark in the Citadel's courtyard... as of some bad omen. They got out of the vertibird and walked around. THe Citadel was deserted. But everyone pulled out their guns when something emerged out of the shadows.

But they put them away, when they saw it was nobody.

"But I was sure that I heard footsteps..." The LW said. _What if it was... _The LW couldn't even finish his thought. Something picked him up, as he was suddenly in the ar.

"You did hear footsteps. You just didn't hear them. AAAAAAAARGH!!" A yell came from behind him. He was then suddenly thrown backwards. He hit the ground painfully. It became apparent what had thrown him. A super mutant. But for some reason he looked familiar. Sarah wasn't firing at the super mutant.

"Woran..." Sarah said.

"...?!? I haven't been called that name in ages..." The super mutant said.

"How are you so stealthy... despite your... condition?" The LW asked, getting up.

"Well...when I was... infected with that gas from the behemoth... I had a half used up stealth boy in my pocket and... when I... changed... it changed with me... so now I have the ability to become invisible." The super mutant said. "And now... I've been wandering around... watching... I see many a things." Woran said.

"What exactly went on when I left...?" The LW asked.

"Well... a few minutes after you left the Enclave flew in... and..." Woran went on and told them about what had happened weeks ago.

Weeks ago... the Citadel Courtyard...  
"Well... what are you guys going to do now that the Citadel is in this state?" Larry asked the brotherhood who were standing by Woran and Elder Lyons.

"We... will try to repair the citadel and gain more power to combat the En..." Elder Lyons stopped in the middle of his sentence. The sounds of vertibirds echoed through the Citadel. The brotherhood readied their guns. The vertibirds landed outside of the Citadel. A minute later a small army of Enclave flooded the Citadel. There was a unusually large on. He had a evil grin across his face.

The brotherhood and the Enclave opened fire on each other. Woran was still laying on the ground, watching the event go on. The brotherhood was eventually supressed. Some of the brotherhood were still alive. The injured ones, were left to die and bleed out. The alive and well ones, were captured. This included Elder Lyons and Rothchild. When they were searching the Citadel for any more brotherhood, Woran began to change. When he changed he became a invisible super mutant. Bombshell, Larry, Paladin Jeffery, and Dogmeat had fought their way out of the Citadel, massacring Enclave as they went. They ran as fast as they could, sure they wanted to help the Brotherhood. But if they were caught with the brotherhood, what then?

The brotherhood were taken to the mountain base and it is unknown whether they were just imprisoned or they were put in front of a Enclave firing squad. The group had nowhere to go, and they soon found out the wasteland was now controlled by the Enclave. They had nowhere to go. At least they thought.

Megaton had turned into the one of the only free places in the wasteland. Talon company wasn't controlled, but paid to fight for the Enclave. The regulator's base was overrun and they flooded into a nearby metro station to escape the Enclave. They did but... the metro station was full of hungry feral ghouls. It didn't end well. Underworld was flooded by the Enclave. They gunned them all down with no mercy.

The raiders were united by Jericho to fight the Enclave. Some resisted Jericho and wanted to lead by themselves. Those some got knifes in their skulls. Tod was still in Megaton, directing the resistance there, and practicing his new skills as Atom's son. He became stronger every day. The Outcasts were against the Enclave. But they didn't join the resistance. They changed their policy to "Whoever nears Fort Independence gets a bullet in their head.". Which was actually fine considering they techincally guarded south of Megaton.

The super mutants still fought and captured people. Most of those people were either controlled by the Enclave, or actual Enclave, so it all worked out fine in a way. Settlements like Girdershade, Arefu, Rivet City, and the others were doomed to their fate.

"So where did Bombshell and Larry and the others go?" The LW asked.

"Genius went back to Vault 87 as there was really no place safe for a super mutant from the Enclave and the Resistance. Larry, I've seen flying a vertibird, gunning Enclave down. They chase him frequently as if they need something from him... the sniper... Jeffery... he wanders around... I usually find him on a water tower or somewhere else high up in the air... sniping Enclave. Dogmeat... I've seen a many Enclave corpses... with bite marks from an canine." Woran said.

"How do you know all this?" The LW asked.

"Because due to my invisibility ability... I wander the wasteland... watching... and some of the information I have is from overheard rumors... I've heard the people who are bright enough to spot me... call me "The Watcher"..." Woran said.

"Well... that's good... because I need information... have you overheard the Enclave speaking of parts of a key or something called... WEATHER?" The LW asked.

"I've heard many things... but I am usually compensated for my information..." The Watcher... or Woran said.

"You're... actually trying to sell me information?" The LW asked.

"I just want... mole rats." The Watcher said.

"Mole rats? Why?" Sarah asked.

"Because... wouldn't it be better for me to eat Mole Rats than humans? Even if they are Enclave..." The Watcher said. "I'll even give you one of them free... the other will cost you... five mole rats." The Watcher said.

"I want to know about WEATHER... for the freebie... I'll get the mole rats for the info about the key parts." The LW said.

"WEATHER is the reason why they did this whole mind control fiasco... they needed loyal slaves to construct... WEATHER. The new evil plan constructed by the good colonel himself. But even though it is complete... they need the last part of the key. I don't know exactly what WEATHER is... but I know that if it's the Enclave... it could wipe out the entire wasteland." The Watcher said.

"Wait... what happened to Four Dog and Jenna??" The LW asked, remembering that they had revived GNR before they were locked in the purifier.

"They... were nothing but a part in the Enclave's plan. You see... the serum's effects are only activated by commands... and how would they do that across the whole wasteland? Use a radio station that broadcasts everywhere. GNR2. Four Dog now commands the masses of the whole wasteland over the radio, and Jenna forcefully plays patriotic tunes that the Enclave love." The Watcher said. "The next one... will cost you mole rats. They tasted like shit when I was a human but... I'm addicted to them now that I'm... mutantfied." The Watcher said.

"We'll get your mole rats... after we get to Megaton." Bombshell said. They walked away from the heavily damaged Citadel.

"So... he's changed... drastically." Sarah said, breaking the silence.

"You think?" Bombshell said. They walked to their vertibird and took off. As the vertibird came into sight, three Enclave soldiers were in front of the vertibird.

"Go away, slaves." One of the soldiers barked angrily. But when the LW and the others didn't it became apparent that they weren't controlled by the serum. The LW saw something in front of their feet.

A dog. Dogmeat.

The LW was enraged. They had hurt his dog. The LW's group pulled their guns out and began to fire at the Enclave.

Elsewhere...  
Winter stood gazing out of his window in the mountain base. He was looking at a tower, that had a satellite dish attached to it. The dish was gigantic.

"Soon... the wasteland will be my winter playground! Ha hah ha ha ha ha!" Winter laughed evily. Summer busted through the door into the Colonel's room.

"We need to talk." Summer said angrily. Spring was behind him.

"Yes... we do need to talk, brother." Spring said. Winter stopped laughing and his grin became upside down.

"What is it, brothers?" Winter asked, still gazing out of the window.

"We've learned that you failed killing the LW. And that they have pumped enough of their "cure" into the basin it pretty much has undid everything we've done!" Spring yelled.

"That's not what I want to talk about. I've read your documents about WEATHER. You plan to turn the wasteland into a frozen tundra." Summer said angrily.

"I was told that we were going to turn the wasteland back like how it was. Sunny at sometimes, hot at another time, and cold at another time." Spring said.

"SHUT IT! We all know the wasteland should be a desert! Summer was the greatest of the four!" Summer yelled.

"Does it really matter? If my plan works... we will have complete control of the Enclave AND the wasteland. Stevenson won't know what hit him..." Winter said.

"Remember what happened to Autumn when he was promoted to Colonel? He left us behind and forgot about our father's dream and chased the LW and Project Purity. He got power hungry." Spring said.

"But that problem fixed itself. Eden AND Autumn were killed and destroyed by the LW. The LW is actually pretty handy to have around sometimes." Spring said.

"Also... where is Stevenson anyway?" Summer asked.

"He left and went to the base in the southern wasteland. He complained that the cold was a bit too harsh up here." Winter said. "How foolish for an leader to leave his top base... to murderous betrayers." Winter said. "Now if you please... I would like to be alone. I won't make the whole wasteland a tundra, and it won't become a desert, I'll find a middle ground." Winter said.

"I don't honestly care what you do except when you become president you make me a colonel! I'm tired of being at the bottom of the food chain! I defeated the brotherhood in the battle of the Citadel for gods sake!" Summer complained. They both left the Colonel's room. Winter turned around and resumed gazing out of his window.

"I'll make sure to dispatch of you two on the counts of treason...and the cause of Stevenson's death..." Winter whispered to himself. "Once I have the power for WEATHER... nobody will stop me... even a kid from Vault 101..." Winter said to himself.

**End of Chapter 45 Round Two, and an Empty Pentagon**

**

* * *

**

**Winter is an evil bastard isn't he? Just how I wanted him to be... Woran is now the Watcher... and... I admit it... I stole the idea of invisible super mutants from the NV... as there are supposed to be invisible super mutants in there... at least... I've heard... anyways... adios.**


	46. Times Are Changing Part II

**Chapter 46 The Lone Wolf**

The LW and the others were firing at the Enclave soldiers standing by Dogmeat. One was gunned down.

The second was shot in the head. The LW rushed the third one, ripped off his helmet and pummeled him to death. The LW kneeled over Dogmeat. He was whimpering and covered in his and Enclave soldier's blood. He was a lot smaller now than he was before they left. It was as if he has barely eaten anything through these few weeks of the LW's absence.

"Pup..." The LW sadly said. The dog let out a whine, as if he knew what was going to happen.

"His wounds are...bad..." Bombshell said, examining the dog. "He might last a little while with some stimpacks but... not for long. His wounds are... fatal." Bombshell said, grimly.

The LW was already injecting stimpacks into Dogmeat. The dog was whining while this was going on. After the LW injected a few stimpacks Dogmeat got up. He barked and walked back and forth he was acting anxiously. He looked forwards and then back at the LW and the others, and barked as if he wanted them to follow.

Dogmeat then took off, with the LW and the others follow them. Dogmeat came to a cave, that had a dim light in it. He barked as if he wanted the LW and the others to go in. The LW shrugged and went in, the others followed him. Dogmeat stayed at the entrance to the cave.

The LW walked through the cave, casually, as he trusted Dogmeat. He came to the source of the dim light. It was of a lantern. The lantern was a few inches away from a female dog, and five little puppies.

They resembled Dogmeat. Dogmeat was now beside the LW.

"You... you gave all the food you found to your puppies and their mother... that's why it appears you haven't eaten...and... you were killing Enclave... to protect your family." The LW said to Dogmeat.

Dogmeat moved his head up and down as if he was nodding in agreement.

"You... want us to protect your family when you..." The LW couldn't finish his sentence, as he couldn't imagine not having Dogmeat after he saved the LW's life in the Scrapyard.

Yet again Dogmeat moved his head up and down, and he barked.

"We could... possibly help you heal your wounds and you'd still be alive..." The LW said.

Dogmeat moved his head to the right and then to the left as if he was disagreeing.

"But..." The LW hesitated. He looked at Dogmeat. _Perhaps dogs know their time._ The LW thought. "Okay, Dogmeat..." The LW said.

Dogmeat barked happily, and licked the LW. The LW hugged Dogmeat and then stood back up, and looked at the puppies.

Dogmeat then ran from the cave. Dogmeat's mate let out a sad whine as if she knew that he wasn't going to come back.

Dogmeat ran all the way to Vault 101. He stood on the hill over looking Springvale. He became weak and had trouble standing any longer. But before he fell to the ground, he let out a loud howl as the sun rose in the sky. The howl echoed through the wasteland. After he howled, he collapsed, and the life faded from his eyes.

Back at the cave...  
The howl echoed even near the cave. The mother of the pup's let out a whine when she heard the howl, so did the pups.

A single tear ran down from the LW's face to his chin. He began to remember when he found Dogmeat.

LW's memory...  
_The LW was running from a deathclaw for dear life. He had made it all the way from the middle wastes to a scrapyard._

_He tripped over a stone at the entrance to the scrapyard. He heard a commotion near him. A single dog was fighting off six raiders._

_"Bah! This dog is tough!" The first raider said._

_"His owner wasn't! Ha ha ha..." The second raider laughed._

_Dogmeat leaped on the second raider. He flew back onto the ground. Dogmeat ripped his throat out with his teeth. He dodged a swing with a bat from the third raider, and mauled her face off. The forth raider pulled out a pistol on the dog but it was too fast, and it took out the raider's legs, then mauled him. It growled angrily at the first raider._

_"This dog is fucking beserk! RUN!" The first raider cried. He ran away fast._

_The LW had mistakenly ran into one of the corners of the scrapyard. He fell onto the ground due to his massive am__ount of fear. He sat up against the corner and aimed at the Deathclaw with his 10mm pistol. His hand was shaking rapidly, due to fear. The Deathclaw smacked the pistol out of his hand with his massive claw. The claw left marks on the pistol and it damaged it._

_The LW crawled away from the deathclaw._

_The dog clawed the fifth's legs until they were a crimson red. The fifth raider fell to the ground. Dogmeat clawed his face off. The sixth raider turned his attention to the deathclaw. Dogmeat did as well. He mauled the sixth and last raider._

_The Deathclaw had cornered the LW in the confines of the scrapyard. The deathclaw swung its massive right claw at the LW but it stopped suddenly. Dogmeat ran up the deathclaw's tail and jumped onto its shoulders. It mauled the deathclaw fiercely the deathclaw threw Dogmeat onto the ground away from it. The deathclaw was roaring angrily at Dogmeat. It was distracted by Dogmeat._

_The LW grabbed his 10mm pistol and put five bullets in its face. The LW got up and ran to the dog._

_"Hey, pup! Pup! Here this should make you feel better." The LW said, injecting a stimpack into the dog. The dog was feeling better. His wounds weren't that severe to begin with._

_The dog affectionally licked the LW._

_"What's your name boy?" The LW asked. He then noticed something around the dog's neck. A collar that had "Dogmeat" written on it._

_"Wanna come with me, Dogmeat?" The LW asked. Dogmeat barked happily and licked the LW again._

Present time...  
The LW had pulled out that same 10mm pistol. He touched where the mark from that deathclaw still was.

"Dogmeat..." The LW silently said. He walked outside of the cave and aimed the pistol into the sky. He fired six times, remembering Dogmeat's and the LW's fight against the deathclaw.

"Goodbye." The LW said. He began to walk where they had the vertibird before they found Dogmeat, to go pick the others up.

**_End of Chapter 46 The Lone Wolf_

* * *

**

**A cool way to kill a deathclaw eh? And that's actually happened in my game before. Playing as a low-level character, then a random deathclaw appears, and Dogmeat saves my ***. But anyways... adios.**


	47. Times Are Changing Part III

____

**Chapter 47 The Resistance, and a Reunion**

8:00 AM... Megaton...  
Tod was walking through Megaton, thinking. He stopped suddenly. Voices suddenly began to bounce around Tod's head. It gave Tod a headache when this was going on.

"Tom? Atom? It's... time? Go to the ruins of Big Town? Stay there until 12:30? ARGH..." Tod muttered, his headache was worsening.

"Can I tell Jericho that I... ARGH... okay okay okay... I'm going..." Tod muttered. He teleported away.

Outside of Megaton... noon... December 13th...  
The LW landed the vertibird some distance from Megaton.

"Okay... Sarah... stay here for a minute with the dogs... me and Bombshell will go and tell them that we're not Enclave, or controlled by the Enclave." The LW said. Bombshell and the LW got out of the vertibird and walked towards Megaton. There were chains hanging from the top of the gate of Megaton that had dead Enclave bodies hanging from them. They were covered in blood. One of them had something wrote on his chest.

One of them's chest armor was removed, and written on his bloody chest was "Fuck off Enclave".

"We're not Enclave! Let us in!" The LW yelled.

"We don't got anymore room." A yell came from behind the wall.

"I'm the LW! You better open the goddamn gate or we're gonna climb over it!" The LW yelled.

"It's kinda big to climb over it..." Bombshell said to the LW.

"The LW? We don't believe you." The voice yelled from behind the gate.

"Tell Jericho or Tod to come to the gate." The LW yelled.

There was silence for a few minutes. The LW actually began to think that they forgot about them. The gate opened.

"Well. It's been a long time." Jericho said.

"You think? You guys can drink the water now... we've cured the serum. That's why we've been in there for weeks. Do you know about... Apathy?" The LW asked.

"Tod told me about him being impaled by him." Jericho said. "That's how he got the formula for the serum. We have bigger problems than the Enclave. Tod has dissapeared. And... it turns out he's actually the son of Atom. So... this might be a good thing or a VERY bad thing. As he is supposed to choose his side, Atom's, or Tom's. If he picks Atom's, we're all royally fucked. But if he picks Tom's side, we're all good and we may be able to destroy the Enclave using Tod's power." Jericho said.

"Wait he's Atom's son?" The LW said shocked.

"Yeah... say did you see any others from the ol' group out there?" Jericho asked.

"I've... met Woran... or the Watcher... and I found Dogmeat..." The LW said sadly.

"You found Dogmeat? I'd think you'd be happy that you found your old dog... unless..." Jericho stopped, as the LW's face told the story for him.

"Uh... who's that behind you?" The LW asked. As there was a power armor covered person behind Jericho.

"Yeah... that reminds me... why don't you introduce yourself?" Jericho said to the person.

The person took off the helmet.

"Not you..." The LW said, recognizing the person. "Why is SHE here?" The LW asked.

"She just... kinda wandered here. The Enclave raided Paradise Falls...killed everyone, and she survived." Jericho said.

"Euogoly told me to come here... and fight those people... right after he told me that, one of their flying things, was blew up in the air, it blew into two pieces, the tail of it went flying straight at Euology, crushed him. He told me to come here right before he died a slow and painful death. That's the only reason why I'm here." She said. _So karma is REAL. That probably ain't good for me. _The LW thought.

"She still hasn't told anyone her name..." Jericho said.

"Her name is Clover..." The LW said. "I met her when I went to Paradise Falls... she is hostile to anyone who isn't Euology... but I guess it's different now that her master is dead and under a crashed vertibird." The LW laughed. Clover glared at him, as if she wanted to kill him for that last comment.

"Bombshell... go get Sarah, and the dogs." The LW said.

"Dogs?" Jericho asked.

"Dogmeat apparently made a family in the few weeks that we were gone. He's been fighting Enclave off, near the cave his family lived. Whenever he found food, he gave it to them instead of himself. He must have noticed our vertibird and he must of followed us, when he was searching for food near the Citadel." The LW said.

"So he died trying to find you huh? Sad story..." Jericho said.

"Yeah... well... I'm going to go try to find the rest of our old group... Larry... and that sniper from the Citadel. After that... we can try to retake GNR2..." The LW said.

"We need to find Tod. I'm telling you LW... we need to find Tod. The Enclave isn't the main threat this time. Atom will exterminate all of us..." Jericho said. The LW had already left though. He took off in the vertibird. Sarah and Bombshell, and the Dogs entered Megaton. Jericho only sighed.

_Sometimes, I think all the LW is after is revenge. My gut tells me that the Enclave isn't the main threat. Yet he pursues them, instead of Atom._ Jericho thought.

Above the wasteland...  
The LW was searching through the wasteland, any high place, that a sniper could use. Water towers, radio towers, anything high enough to see through the wasteland. Then the LW realized it.

_Maybe... just maybe. _The LW thought. He turned the vertibird around and headed southwest.

"He must be at Tenpenny Tower..." The LW said.

12:30 PM... at No Town... (aka Big Town's Ruins)...  
Tod was still waiting. _If you're going to show up... show up. _Tod thought.

Just then Atom and Tom appeared.

**"Have you made a decision, son?"** Atom asked.

_"You know Atom will destroy everything... join my side."_ Tom said.

_**"Atom... will destroy everything? Every single thing?"**_ Tod asked. _**"What will you do, Tom?" **_Tod asked.

_"My time in this place will be done. I will be freed of my torment of staying alive. I will be granted death after these so many years. I will leave this world as it is, after Atom is dead."_ Tom said.

_**"Is that so? Then... I choose Atom's side."**_ Tod said.

Atom had a evil grin on his face.

**"Son and father! Side to side! Watching as this place becomes once more covered in irradiated fire. Hee hee! The very thought of it makes me laugh happily!"** Atom laughed.

_"If this is your choice... then I can't do anything about it. You can watch your friends die because of your choices. Only then you will see your regret. The regret of your actions. I only ask... why?"_ Tom said.

_**"Because. The only thing I want, Tom... you'll never give me. Let's go father." **_Tod said, walking away. Atom laughed in Tom's face, and departed with his son. Tom looked in Atom and Tod's direction.

"What do you want Tod? What is worth condeming everyone to infinite irradiation?" Tom asked.

The Mountain Base...  
"WINTER! We've spotted a unidentified vertibird! We think it's the LW!" A soldier yelled.

"What? An attack this soon?" Winter said. He walked to his window in his room. He saw the vertibird that the soldier was talking about.

The vertibird was absolutely frightening, if you were an Enclave. There were Enclave bodies plastered to the sides of it.

Each one of them bloodier than the last. The vertibird had built in missle launchers, and fat-men. The vertibird flew to the outside of Colonel Winter's window. It shot a missle right into it. The middle of his room became nothing but a hole.

Winter had jumped to the right side of his room before the missle hit though.

"The hell?!? Who is that? It can't be the LW... he escaped the purifier last night... unless... heh... FINALLY SHOW YOUR FACE HUH LARRY?!?" Winter yelled.

"I'm just getting started." Larry said. He flew the vertibird around the base, shooting missles at it.

"Damn it!" Winter yelled. Larry had returned to the outside of Colonel Winter's room and had fired a missle at the intact right side of the room. Winter had dodged the missle again, but he fell through the previously made hole in the floor. He hit the ground of the lower floor and grunted.

Larry lowered the vertibird to the level below the floor where the Colonel's room was located. He blew a hole in the side of it, as there was no window. Winter got up, and dusted himself off. He pulled out his new and advanced katana. Larry began to shoot the miniguns that were attached to the vertibird at Winter.

Winter dodged the gunfire. He blocked some of the gunfire with his katana.

"Some fancy sword tricks won't save you, Winter!" Larry yelled from inside of the vertibird.

Just then Winter jumped through the hole and at the vertibird. He grabbed ahold of the vertibird's outer hull. Larry tried to shake him off, but it was no good.

"DAMN IT!" Larry yelled in frustration. He made the vertibird rise higher into the sky, to make sure if Winter did fall, he wasn't living the fall. He put the vertibird in hover mode, and he pulled out his magnum. He walked to the side door and opened it.

Larry waited for Winter to climb to the side quietly. When he did, Larry shot Winter in the shoulder (he still had bad aim). Winter dropped to the bottom of the vertibird, and he shoved his katana through the vertibird's metal, to hang on.

He tried to pull himself up, but Larry stepped on Winter's hand. Winter screamed in pain.

The soldiers on ground level, were now preoccupied with catching Winter, if he fell. Larry was shooting at Winter. Larry only hit him again in the other shoulder. Both of his shoulders was shot. He couldn't hang on anymore.

He dropped from the sky like a stone. He survived, as three Enclave soldiers allowed him to use them as "landing gear". Winter had survived, again. The Enclave soldiers carried off Winter into the main building of the mountain base.

"Now... time to do what I was here to do." Larry said, shutting the side door. He took control of the vertibird again, and he landed in the mountain base. He could only land, because all the soldiers had retreated to Colonel Winter's side to make sure he was okay and that he had good enough protection. Larry got out of the vertibird and ran through the door to the inside of one of the buildings.

It was the prison. There were wastelanders locked up on the first floor, but Larry didn't care. He ran up to the second floor. Larry was looking for a particular prisoner. He ran up to the third floor hoping that the person would be on the third floor.

"Hey! Stop!" A voice came from behind Larry. Larry stopped. He turned around to meet a familiar female Enclave soldier with a plasma rifle pointed at his face. Her brown hair went down all the way to her back of her power armor.

"...?!?" Larry was at a loss of words.

"Who are you?!?" The female guard yelled.

"I've... I've finally found you... sister." Larry said.

"What...? I mean... get out now or... I mean..." She hesitated. _What if he IS telling the truth? No... he can't be._ She thought.

"We lived together once. In Vault 132. We were brother and sister. They've brainwashed you since you were a baby. They raided the vault... killed everyone who didn't want to join the 'Clave... and all who were injured or sick. They killed our parents in front of us..." Larry said. He began to remember that night.

* * *

A long time ago... four days before the Enclave invaded Vault 132...  
_"I'm just saying... maybe the outside ISN'T all what it is worked up to be. We'll have to open the door soon... we'll run out of food sooner or later..." The vault dweller said._

_"Absolutely not. The hundred and thirty two laws forbid it!" The Overseer yelled._

_"If you don't let us open the door... we'll do it anyway... by force." The angry vault dweller said._

_The Overseer shook his head._

_"You know the punishment for even speaking of opening the door, do you not? Let me remind you..." The Overseer said. He grabbed his 10mm pistol out of his desk and raised it at the Vault Dweller. He cowered in fear._

_"It's death." The Overseer said. He pulled the trigger on the pistol. The vault dweller's blood now splattered the Overseer's office._

_"Even if I have to exterminate all of them... nobody is leaving this vault." The Overseer said._

Three Days before the Enclave raided...  
_"Things are bad... Overseer... the vault has divided. The other half is tired of following the laws and they are trying to open the door... but our side is still loyal to you. We... we must open the door or they won't quit..." The Overseer's Assistant suggested._

_"Then what? Will they want all of our laws to be broken? Will they want to go into the GECK chamber next despite Matthews?" The overseer said._

_"We have to compromise..." The overser's assistant said._

_"COMPROMISE! HA! That's a laugh! Tell them we'll compromise with bullets!" The overseer said._

Two Days before the Enclave raided...  
_"So son, it's almost your birthday... what do you want for your birthday?" Larry's dad asked._

_"Well... I want everything to go back how it was. I want the vault to be peaceful again, so I can play with my friends again..." Child Larry said._

_"Well son... I hope I'll be able to give you that gift..." Larry's dad said._

_"STEVEN!" A yell came from outside of Larry's family's living quarters. Steven, Larry's dad, opened the door. It was a vault dweller covered in blood._

_"What happened?" Steve asked shocked._

_"They... they said they wanted to compromise... when we went to go meet them they pulled out guns and massacred all of us... I survived..." The bloody vault dweller said._

_"Their... their asking for war... tell everyone to get ready... we're taking the Vault tomorrow." Steven said._

The day before everything went to hell in Vault 132...  
_"Larry... everything's going to be all right..." Larry's mother said._

_"Mom...? Why is there gunfire outside...? Why can't things be peaceful, like they were before?" Child Larry asked._

_"We... we want things to go back how they were... but we can't let the overseer keep pushing us around. So we have to fight." Larry's mother said. She was rocking Larry's newborn sister. "I don't understand why this had to happen now... two days before your birthday for godsake..." Larry's mother said. She was now crying. The main reason why she was crying was because of the rapid gunshots heard outside. Larry walked over to his mom and gave her a hug._

_The Overseer's Room... a few hours later..._  
_"Damn it... they took out all the security guards?!?" The overseer asked._

_"Yes... they overwhelmed them... they're really commited to this... maybe we should have compromised like I said." The overseer's assistant said. Just then the assistant was pushed to aside and to the ground. A squad of the resistance of Vault 132 led by Steven walked into the office of the overseer._

_"Ah... shit." The overseer said._

_"It's over... it's our Vault..." Steven said. Steven's arm rose, and a 10mm pistol was aimed at the Overseer._

_"Heh... this is how you repay me? I ran the vault... I kept you all safe... I kept order... there was no crime... there was no..." The overseer was interrupted._

_"Freedom. There was no... freedom." Steven finished the overseer's sentence for him. He loaded the pistol._

_"I'm warning you. When that door rolls open... all of you will pay. ALL OF YOU! YOU ALL WILL PAY! YOUR CHILDREN WI..." The overseer was shot in the heart before he could finish his sentence._

_"Don't you ever... curse my children." Steven said. He dropped the pistol, he didn't like to kill. Even though the overseer deserved it. "We'll open the door tomorrow... I... I gotta see my children..." Steven said._

The Enclave Invasion...  
_"Well... I'm off... to go open the door... for the first time in two hundred years..." Steven said._

_"I'll go with you... Larry is old enough to watch himself and his sister. He's becoming ten tomorrow. My little boy is growing so fast..." Larry's mother said. She kissed Larry on the forehead and left with his father and the other adult Vault Dwellers to open the door._

The Vault Door...  
_"I have never been this close to the door before..." Steven said._

_"Well Steven... open the door... you were the one who took the password from the overseer's dead corpse... you should be the one who has the honor of opening it." A vault dweller said._

_Steven appoached the control panel. He had dreamed of this moment for so long. They would finally see the outside again. He entered the password onto the control panel. He made the door open. The ancient door of Vault 132 had finally opened after so long. However they didn't make it outside._

_They didn't even make it to the entrance to the cavern. Men in black armor were standing there, with evil grins on their faces._

_"We've been waiting." One of the men said._

_"Who are you...?" Steven asked. _

_"We... are your future home. Capture who you can... kill any who resist." The soldier said. "We will get the GECK." The soldier said.  
_

* * *

"They murdered everyone... set the whole place on fire... they set my parents and others on fire right in front of us... when they couldn't find the key to the GECK chamber... they turned to us. The children."

**_End of Chapter 47 The Resistance, and a Reunion_**

* * *

**Some more of Larry's past has been revealed. And Tod makes his decision. Not what you expected huh? Anyways... adios as always. I also have a side project I'm going to start very soon... not anything to do with Fallout but... eh.**


	48. Times Are Changing Part IV

____

**New Author's Note:  
Ahem... two things... one... I officially have the poll up... two... I have updated the prequel to this story... so if you haven't read it, you should read it. Adios.**

___

* * *

_

**Chapter 48 The New Brotherhood**

The LW landed outside of Tenpenny Tower. He saw that the gate was barred, and barricaded.

_He must be here, Woran said they got Tenpenny Tower under their control._ The LW thought. He tried to get a response from the intercom but none came.

"Well... only one way to get in there..." The LW said. He jumped onto the gate, and he began to climb it. "Damn this armor is heavy... when climbing..." The LW complained. He dropped to the ground behind the outer gate when he reached the top. He grunted, when he hit the ground. He looked around the outside of Tenpenny Tower.

It was deserted. But then he saw a sentry bot break through the door.

"Motion detected. Will serve the Brotherhood and will kill the Enclave intruders." The sentry bot said. It looked like a upgraded, and a advanced sentry bot.

The LW jumped to the side, dodging the plasma shots from the robot.

"I've never seen a sentry bot fire plasma..." The LW said. He continued to dodge the plasma shots. He grabbed a grenade out of his bag, and threw it straight at the sentry bot. It was a pulse grenade. The LW was shocked at what the sentry bot did.

The sentry bot grabbed the pulse grenade and launched it back at the LW. The LW ran for cover quickly. The pulse grenade went off, and it hit nobody.

"Damn, those things are expensive... how is this sentry bot doing this... I've never seen one so smart..." The LW complained. Just then a eyebot appeared out of nowhere. But this eyebot was completely different from the ones he had seen before. It was a silver color instead of it's normal color. And it's spikes were nowhere to be found. A voice came from the eyebot.

"Access code 2735-8k8s-0cc8. Allow him to enter." The voice said.

"Attack mode now disabled... for now. Have a nice day." The sentry bot said.

The sentry bot backed up back into the tower.

"I know who you are. Yet... I'm not going to disable the security inside. I want to see if you're still the LW I remember..." The voice said from the eyebot.

"Who... who am I speaking to? Is a Paladin Jeffery there?" The LW asked.

"...if you make it to the top of the tower... you'll find out. Heh..." The voice said. The eyebot flew away from the LW, and back to the top of the vertibird.

The LW shrugged and walked into the tower.

Inside of Tenpenny Tower...  
When he entered the tower and felt a incredibly huge amount of pain, and heard a snap. He resisted the urge to scream and looked down. He had stepped in a bear trap right in front of the door.

"FUCK!" The LW screamed.

"Target found." A voice came from beyond, in the darkness. When the Enclave raided Tenpenny Tower and got all the brainwashed people, they cut the power. It was hard to see in the tower. "Readying, missle launcher." The voice said.

"SHIT!" The LW screamed. He began to unclamp the bear trap quickly. When he had suceeded, he ignored the pain he was in, and jumped aside. The missle hit the door to the tower and blew it up.

"Firing. While the missle launcher reloads." The voice said. Just then the sentry bot that had fired the missle, began to shoot at the LW.

The LW stood up, and ran towards the elevator. He jumped over the desk that was in the center of the lobby. He tried to open the elevator but it was locked. He punched the elevator and began to run towards the stairs so he could have a minute to inject a stimpack into his leg.

He was met by the same eyebot that he was met by outside, when he got to the stairs.

"Oh. Taking a break are you?" The eyebot said.

"Why are you making the robots attack me? I'm not Enclave." The LW said, grunting while he was injecting the stimpack into his leg.

"Maybe, I want to test you. To see if you're still the LW we remember. To see if you have went soft." The eyebot said.

"Who the fuck are you?" The LW said.

"Someone from your past. That is all I can say." The eyebot said. "You will find the key to the elevator in the Tenpenny Tower suites. It'll be in one of them." The eyebot said. It then flew down back to the lobby. The LW shrugged and then he threw the now empty needle that he had used to heal his leg aside. He walked through the door.

There was a sentry bot but it hadn't detected the LW yet. _It's been a while but I think I still know how to do it._ The LW thought. He crept towards the sentry bot. When he reached the back of the sentry bot, he disabled it.

The LW then pushed the sentry bot over. The LW opened the first door to the first suite.

"Oh... shit." The LW said. The apartment was full of mines, and a large pile of timed explosives. The LW ran down the hall to try to avoid the explosion. The explosion damaged the side of the tower where the suite was at.

The tower shook a little bit.

The LW looked at the other suites. _Which one could it be?_ The LW thought.

He opened the second suite's door. The place was littered with liquor bottles. Beer, whiskey, and scotch bottles littered the suite's interior. There was a strange liquid inside of all of the bottles. It wasn't alcohol.

Just then a voice echoed through the suite.

"For the LW... you seem foolish." The voice said. Just then the LW heard the door lock behind him.

"In one of those bottles... lies the key you need. However... a little trap of mine will go off. My mechanism causes the flamer that is hooked to the ceiling, to go off, and ignite the gasoline that is in those bottles. Which will make the erupt in flames, and you'll be trapped in my little inferno. There's two keys in that bottle. One to this door... and one to the elevator. In the top floor there lies a little surprise. Heh heh heh heh..." The voice said.

"GODDAMN IT!" The LW yelled angrily. He jumped to the pile of bottles, and began to break them, and to search through them for the key ring.

"Where is it? In this one...? No... this one? No... DAMN IT!" The LW yelled angrily, searching through the bottles. He punched one of the bottles due to his anger. He was protected from the glass by his T-51B Winterized Power Armor. In the pile of broken glass, laid a key ring.

The LW grabbed the key ring and ran to the door. He unlocked it and quickly ran downstairs. The room erupted into flames.

The LW ran back down, and avoided the sentry bot again. He unlocked the elevator and opened it, then he ducked as when it opened, half of a brahmin swung at him.

"Damn traps." The LW complained. He walked into the elevator. He made the elevator ascend to the penthouse suites.

When the elevator door opened, he locked around.

_Seems safe... but it probably isn't._ The LW thought. He saw a red ball beside the elevator. He grabbed the ball and rolled it towards the hallway opening. When it made it to the middle of the hallway, it was vaporized by two lasers.

The LW noticed a strange smell coming from beyond the hallway. The smell of flesh, and of a underground metro station. The LW had smelled this scent many times. _Feral ghouls too? They must have went all out to secure their home._ The LW thought.

There were two sheets of scrap metal. It looked as if light could bounce off of the metal.

"Maybe..." The LW muttered. He grabbed the two sheets of metal and walked into the hallway. He closed his eyes and squeezed the sheets of metal. He put the sheets of metal on both sides of him to face the laser blasts. He heard two laser shots, and as he predicted the turrets blew up as their laser shots bounced right back at them.

"Woo... that was a close one..." The LW said. He then realized he heard growls from beyond the hallway. He cussed under his breath.

Elsewhere...  
"You're my sister. You have to believe me." Larry said.

"I was born in the Enclave... that's what I was told and taught. I will fight and die for the Enclave." She said. She tried to punch Larry, but Larry caught the fist and grabbed her. He carried her out of the prison building kicking and screaming.

He tied her up and put her in the vertibird. He took off and flew towards Megaton.

"Take me back!!" She screamed.

"No. The Enclave isn't your home." Larry said. He continued to fly towards Megaton.

The Citadel Courtyard...  
"He should be somewhere around here..." Spring said, getting out of the vertibird.

"This is stupid. Why aren't we just using the eyebots to find him?" Summer said.

"I already told you. The eyebots can't find him. He's invisible. Now throw one of them..." Spring said, pointing at the cage with the mole rats in it in the vertibird.

"Fine." Summer groaned. He opened the cage and pulled one of them out. The mole rat tried to bite Summer, but Summer punched it right in its mouth.

He threw it into the middle of the deserted courtyard. The mole rat got up and looked around. It heard footsteps. It let out a cry. It tried to run, but it was grabbed by something. It was picked up into the sky, and half of it suddenly erupted into blood, and chewing sounds were heard.

Spring looked in horror, as the half-eaten mole rat was still alive. Summer was laughing at the pitiful mole rat, but he still had his flamer ready.

The rest of the mole rat was eaten by the invisible object and it made itself appear. It was the watcher.

"I'm guessing that you want information." The Watcher, or Woran, said.

"Well obviously." Summer said.

"You'll get the rest of them when we know what we want to know." Spring said.

"I do hope you know, that the fee is doubled for Enclave." The Watcher said.

"Hmph. Fine, we have enough mole rats to go around." Spring said.

Summer loaded the cage of mole rats off of the vertibird.

"Very good. I'll tell you what you need to know now..." The Watcher said. He waited for Spring or Summer to ask a question.

"Where is the LW and Larry right now?" Spring asked.

"That counts as two questions." The Watcher said.

"No I asked about them both in the same sentence." The Watcher said.

"Get ten more live mole rats... and a live yao guai for trying to outsmart the master." The Watcher said, smiling.

"Wait... a live yao guai? How is Summer to supposed to catch a live yao guai alone?" Spring asked.

"Yeah! Wait... what?" Summer said, confused. "Hey wait a minute... I don't want to play wrangler... can't we just torture him for the information?" Summer asked.

"I am numb to pain in this state. You will just be wasting your time." The Watcher said.

Tenpenny Tower...  
The LW was running from three feral ghoul reavers, and two glowing ones.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" The LW yelled. The ghouls were fast, so the LW had to be even faster.

He shot some shots at the ghouls running towards him. One of the bullets hit the glowing one's heart. The second one was shot and killed in the head.

The LW ran towards what used to be Mister Tenpenny's suite. He opened the door, using the key he had gained from the tower the first time he had came here.

He ran to the outside balcony, just like the idiots they are, the feral ghoul reavers followed him. The LW thought of a plan quickly and executed it.

The feral ghoul reavers busted through the door, the LW was standing on the rail that overlooked the Capital Wasteland. The ghouls growled and waited for their moment.

"Come and get me, fuckfaces." The LW said. Just then it appeared that he had jumped off the rail, and off the tower. The feral ghoul reavers looked at each other confused, and they ran and jumped over the rail. The LW had dropped from the top of the railing, and he was now hanging from it. The LW looked behind him at the plummeting feral ghouls.

"SEE YOU IN HELL! HAVE A NICE FALL!" The LW yelled. The feral ghouls let a terrified scream, and hit the ground. The LW climbed back over the railing and back onto the balcony.

"Ugh... floor... I never thought I'd be as grateful for it like I am right now..." The LW said. "I'm tired... maybe I'll take a little nap..." The LW said. He closed his eyes for a second and then opened them again, as he heard something.

"Oh, you." The LW said. The eyebot was back.

"What are you doing? You're close to finding us." The eyebot said. "We are in one of the other suites... the door is locked. You have to find the key in the other penthouse..." The eyebot said.

"Damn it... why are you doing this?" The LW asked.

"One of us... doesn't trust you." The eyebot said.

"What. You've made me go through your whole trap filled tower... just because... ONE of you guys... don't trust us. I was almost blown up, I dangled from the top of the tower's balcony, I was chased by blood thirsty ghouls, I was shot at your security, and I got a headache." The LW complained.

"Oh, now you're just being a whiny bitch." The eyebot said. The LW tried to hit the eyebot but the eyebot flew away after its insult.

The LW sighed and walked back into the tower. He walked to the next suite. He opened the door, and a key was dangling from a string in the middle of the suite.

"It's never that easy." The LW said. He walked to the dangling key and he grabbed it. The string was being pulled down by the key, and now that it was gone, the string went up, and it caused some trap to trigger. Grenades dropped from the ceiling into the suite.

The LW jumped back out of the door and into the hallway. The explosions rattled the tower. The LW got back up.

"Finally. Almost over... and then I can punch whoever is making me go through all of this..." The LW said.

He went to the next suite and checked if the door was locked. It was locked. _This must be it._ The LW thought.

The LW unlocked the door and walked into it.

The LW was instantly hit by something, and he was knocked out. He woke up in a bed.

"Agh... the hell..." The LW grunted.

"Welcome." The man beside the bed said. The LW's eyes widened, as the man was in power armor, and it was drenched in blood. It was literally red with blood.

"Welcome, to the Brotherhood of Blood." The man said.

**_End of Chapter 48 The New Brotherhood_**

* * *

**Err... I am a bit sad to admit this... but I have officially hit writer's block. So... this may remain un-updated for a while, while I try to come up with ideas for it... or possibly update the prequel of this, or update my oblivion story that BADLY needs a update. Adios. Oh, also I got a new poll up, regarding which story I'm going to update more for the few next weeks... because I'm taking a break from this story.**

**To Citus: All those questions will eventually be answered in my prequel. If you haven't read it... you should. It's only a few chapters in though...**


	49. The Other Brotherhoods Part I

__________________

**Chapter 49 It's A Cult If I've Ever Seen One**

The LW sat up on the bed.

"Agh... who... are you...?" The LW grunted.

"I am Red Blood Brother Jack... welcome." The man said.

"Where am I...?" The LW grunted.

"The Blood Tower. Formely known as Tenpenny Tower." Jack said.

"Is a man named Jeffery here...?" The LW asked.

"Yes, Blue Blood Brother Jeffery is scoping the horizion outside, on the balcony." Jack said.

"What are Blood Brothers?" The LW asked.

"Well, this tower is the body and home of the Blood Brotherhood... Red Blood Brothers go out and serve the Brotherhood, Blue Blood Brothers stay and protect the body. Get it? Blood is Blue in the "Body" and when it flows out its Red." Jack explained.

"Yeah... I get it... what exactly is the Brotherhood of Blood?" The LW asked.

"Well. I'm just a new member... you'd have to speak to Master Blood Brother Jenkins." Jack said.

"Wait... Jenkins is here? But..." The LW hesitated.

"Of course... he was the founder of the Brotherhood of Blood, known as BoB for short." Jack said.

The LW remembered Jenkins. He met him when he first stepped into Megaton.

______________________

* * *

_"So you're from the Vault?" Jenkins asked, walking towards the gate of Megaton, with the LW beside him in his old Vault 101 suit._

_"Err... what gave it away? The suit?" The LW asked._

_"Greeeat. Another smart-ass. Like we need another one of those with Jericho around." Jenkins said. They then heard a distant yell._

_"Fuck you, mirelurk hunter." Jericho yelled._

_"Mirelurk?" The LW said._

_"You don't know what a mirelurk is yet? I'm going out to go hunt a few of 'em. You can come along if you wish. Just... get some armor or something at Craterside Supply, because Mirelurk claws rip through clothes no problem." Jenkins said._

_"Okay..." The LW said. He walked up the ramp and went inside of Craterside Supply._

_"You're from the Vault huh?" The voice surprised the LW as he wasn't even halfway through the door._

_"Yeah... I am..." The LW said to the smiling lady at the counter._

_"What's your name?" She asked._

_"Well... the guy on GNR has called me 101... I guess you could call me that..." The LW said._

_"It's nice to meet you, my name is Moira." She said. The LW stepped further into the shop and noticed the hanging Vault 101 armored suit on the wall of the shop._

_"What's with that suit on the wall?" The LW asked._

* * *

"Can I see Jenkins because... I need to talk with him." The LW said.

"Okay. So... how'd you know Jenkins?" Jack asked, walking out of the suite with the LW following him. They passed several Blue Blood Brothers and several Red Blood Brothers.

"Well... it's kind of a long story." The LW said. The LW told him the beginning of the story which he had just remembered, and then he began to tell the rest.

* * *

_"Uh... where'd you get that armored suit, kid?" Jenkins asked, pointing at the LW._

_"Oh, that lady in Craterside Supply gave me it for me agreeing to help her with her little book." The LW said. "It's a little stiff, but other than that, it's a perfect fit." The LW said._

_"HA. Good luck with that. I've heard about her past assistants' track records. Dead, mutated, driven insane." Jenkins said, walking towards the gate of Megaton._

__

_"Wait, what?!?" The LW said surprised. He began to walk fastly to catch up with Jenkins._

"Wait... this story... reminds me of..." Jack was interrupted by a cold, angry voice.

_"You. Of all the people. It had to be you."_

The LW looked around confused and then he saw him.

Jenkins. His armor was different than the others. It was red and blue. It seemed bigger too, proabably because of him being the leader. His hair was somewhat brown and somewhat blonde. His face was littered with scars. When the LW looked at Jenkins' red eyes, he felt a cold, angry, vengeful presence.

"Err... about what happened Jenkins..." The LW was interrupted by Jenkins.

"Did I ever thank you?" Jenkins asked.

"See, back then I had just came out of the... wait what?!?" The LW said surprised.

"You see... after what happened... I had a great encounter... which caused me to be here today, as the leader of the Brotherhood of Blood." Jenkins said.

* * *

_"You see, kid... whenever you see Mirelurk eggs around... you take your hunting knife, and stick it right in the middle of the egg. To kill the 'lurk that's in the egg, before it's fully grown. Then you scrape out all the precious hatchling meat. Mirelurk meat is precious, as it doesn't taste as awful as the other meats in the wasteland." Jenkins said, picking up a mirelurk egg, to demonstrate how to get the meat. He stuck his knife in the middle of the egg, and cut a opening in it, and emptied the egg's meat into one of his jars._

_"Ergh..." The LW moaned, he felt sick just watching._

_"Don't worry kid, you get used to seeing horrible things in the wasteland after a while. When you harvest the meat from eggs... you must be sure that all the mirelurks are gone... as they don't like us slaughtering their children for food that much. Hatchling food is the worst of the meats, then there's normal mirelurk meat, and finally softshell meat. Softshell meat is usually found on Mirelurk Hunters, and Mirelurk Kings, which are the most dangerous. I've even tasted a strange mirelurk meat down south... for some reason it tasted like NukaCola." Jenkins said._

_"I just heard something..." The LW said, looking around nervously._

_"Shit... the family is back from hunting proabably... get down in the water and hide! Back me up if they begin to overwhelm me." Jenkins whispered. The LW went underwater to hide, he began to hold his breath. A group of Mirelurk Hunters and Mirelurk Kings charged Jenkins. Due to the LW being underwater, he didn't witness the fight. The LW tried to continue to hold his breath, but he couldn't do it, so he rose to the surface and breathed._

_"Kid! Give me a hand! I've never seen so many kings and hunters together!" Jenkins yelled. There was five Mirelurk Kings and six Mirelurk Hunters. The LW rose from the water and he aimed his gun at the mirelurks. When one of the kings looked at him, his arms began to shake, he was afraid for his life. That very same Mirelurk King had Jenkins in its hands._

_"What are you waiting for?!?! Shoot it!!!" Jenkins yelled, coughing up blood. The LW's arm shook even more, and it returned to its side. He shook his head nervously and he turned around and ran away through the waist-deep water._

__

_"KID!! KID!!!" The LW heard Jenkins screaming behind him, but he didn't care. He just wanted to go back, to the Vault, where they didn't have to fight for each other's lives, where all he had to worry about was a few radroaches._

* * *

"How'd you escape from that?" The LW asked.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I was... young... I didn't even KNOW what a mirelurk was back then!" The LW yelled.

"It doesn't matter now... the Yao Guai protects all of our Brotherhood..." Jenkins said.

"Yao Guai?" The LW said confused.

"Let me tell you how I escaped, and founded the Brotherhood of Blood." Jenkins said.

* * *

_"Damn Vault kid..." Jenkins coughed. The mirelurk king that was holding him let out a yell. Just then it was ripped to shreds and so were the other mirelurks. Jenkins was dropped onto the ground by the dead mirelurk king. He looked around curiously._

"What I saw... was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen... which was why I founded the Brotherhood of Blood."

_It was a crimson red Yao Guai. It was red, because of the mirelurk king's blood had splattered all over it. Jenkins cowered in fear, as he thought the Yao Guai was going to eat him, or kill him. But then he was shocked when the Yao Guai didn't._

_"You're a friendly Yao Guai...?" Jenkins said. The Yao Guai turned around and lowered it's back as if it was offering Jenkins a ride. Jenkins would have normally refused but, his leg was injured in the fight and he was deep in mirelurk territory. By the time he had limped to Megaton, one of the those mirelurks relatives could have chased him._

_So, logically he chose to get on the back of the yao guai, considering it was offering it. Then the yao guai took off and started to run through the wastes as swiftfully as a bird flew through the sky. For the first time in his life, Jenkins felt alive, as if he had a true friend, not that bastard LW who had left him to die._

_When they ran through the wastes, people watched in amazement, and they followed. These were the first Brothers of the Brotherhood of Blood, they encountered Jenkins and told him they wanted to follow him, as he could do the unimaginable. He could tame the wild angry yao guai of the wasteland._

_They came to the Yao Guai den. With Jenkins' uncanny ability to tame the yao guai, they set up a came there. They named themselves, "The Friends of the Yao Guai". They lived with the yao guai in peace. They hunted other animals of the wasteland together. It was alright... for a time. When the Enclave surfaced again, they had noticed "The Friends of the Yao Guai". They wanted to use the Yao Guai as they used the Deathclaws. Tools._

_They came to the cave, and demanded to be let in to take the yao guai, and any resources the group might of had. Just then Jenkins charged through the door to the cave, with a huge cleaver, and the other group members and the yao guai. Together, they slaughtered squad after squad. Eventually they gave up._

_Then when the group let their guards down, they came to the cave, and they raided it, killing almost everyone and everything. Only Jenkins, and a few others survived, including a few Yao Guai. They swore that day, outside of the cave. That they would repay the blood spilled by the Enclave, tenfold. They left and never returned to the cave. Their ways changed, and they became a more tribal group. They then changed their name to the "Brotherhood of Blood" that day._

_They not only worshipped the Yao Guai, but their ways. Their blood-spilling ways. They eventually began to drink the blood from their dead enemies. As... they said that it was a sin to let one drop of it go to waste if you spilled it. At first this was just a mocking tactic for the Enclave._

_They laughed at their reactions to seeing one of their comrades die and have their blood drunk by the enemy. Jenkins never let his oath to avenge the yao guai that saved him that day die. When the Enclave put their plan to use their mind control serum to action, they took everyone from Tenpenny Tower, and abandoned it. Jenkins and his group on Yao guai passed the tower, and he saw a new home. They settled in and welcomed everyone who wasn't an Enclave and passed their tests in the bottom levels of the tower._

"So you see... you abandoning me... was for the very best I suppose... of course... you should understand why I'm still a little mad about it." Jenkins said.

"Yeah... can I go see Jeffery?" The LW asked. Just then three armored people walked into the suite. One of them had blue armor on, the other two had the red, and blood covered power armor on.

"You wanted to see me Jen... the hell? LW?" Jeffery hesitated.

"Yeah. It's me. In the flesh." The LW said.

"LW? The LW? Do you perhaps... remember me?" One of the people who had blood covered armor on said. He removed his helmet and the LW's eyes widened.

"Jesus Christ... is this reunion day or something?" The LW said.

In some cave...  
"They created me."

Drip.

"They made me into a weapon, they wanted this, not me."

Drip.

"If I must end a few thousands of lives just to make them pay... then it will be so."

Drip. Drip.

"I wonder what the person who shot the nukes in the Great War thought before... he did what he did. Did he... think of his hatred? Or did he just think he was following his destiny as a human. The one thing all men desire... more than anything... is more... even if it is gained by force... by War."

Drip. Drip. Drip.

"Mankind... will never know peace... without war. And even then... it is still not enough. They will always find more things to fight over... even if it is with one of their close friends, or allies. Is... it wrong? That I work to end this neverending cycle of hell?"

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

"All I do now... is sit here... and listen... to water dripping from the damp ceiling... of this damn cave."

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

"There is nothing more darker... than a person's soul." Tod rambled.

**"Okay... we don't understand it. We could be out there killing things, father and son. But no you just mope around in this cave while I have all the fun."** Atom complained.

"You can go ahead... I... want to stay here..." Tod said.

**"Suit yourself."** Atom said. Just then Atom disappeared in irradiated light. Just then a radroach crawled in front of Tod. Tod grabbed the radroach and walked outside.

"Could it be possible... that I could use abominations that were once animals and insects of the old times... and mix them together... into something... different?" Tod said to himself. He floated up with the radroach in his left hand. He caught a bird flying by with his right hand. Just then he brought the bird and the radroach together, and both of them dissapeared in irradiated light, caused by Tod. The sum of the addition problem Tod had just done, was a hybrid of some sort.

A roach-bird. The bird was still a bird, but it had the hard shell of a radroach, it still had the wings of a bird, but it had the legs and eyes of a radroach.

"Fly, my creation... fly... I will create others..." Tod said. He dissapeared in a blur of irradiated light.

Back at the Blood Tower...  
"Can't I ever get rid of you...?" The LW asked.

"You still hold my contract." He said.

"Yes... I know that Charon... but... have you been in Underworld waiting that whole time for me to come back?" The LW asked.

"Yes... until they attacked it. Then I wandered the wastes... then I came to this place... and became a Brother of the Blood." Charon said.

"And who is he?" The LW asked pointing to the other blood covered person in power armor.

"Oh. He's Mute. We call him Mute because... well. He's Mute." Jeffery said.

"Mute?" The LW said confused.

"He arrived here a few days ago, drenched in blood. So... we figured he came here to join us so... we let him in." Jenkins said.

"Drenched in blood huh?" The LW said.

"..." Mute had a blank expression on his face and he wasn't saying anything.

"So do you wish for me to go with you LW? As... you still have my contract." Charon asked. _Ah what the hell. I need another badass anyway._ The LW thought.

"Sure...we need more people anyways." The LW said.

"Hey... if you need more people then... want a crazy psycopath, to let loose on your enemies?" Jenkins asked.

"Err... how crazy is he?" The LW asked. Just then a seven foot tall, power armor wearing man walked into the suite. He had a huge machete. On his face was a blood soaked hockey mask. He had a blood soaked jug tied to his waist.

"Do you want Jason to go with you? He knows his way around a machete." Jenkins said.

"Err... I don't know... I don't think we need **another** insane masked lunatic that could betray or brutally murder us in the future..." The LW said.

"Trust me. He is loyal as long as theres always blood involved. If the blood dries up... then... watch out." Jenkins said.

"Eh... sure..." The LW said.

"Now... before you leave... you must become a member of the Brotherhood for Jeffery, Charon, and Jason to go with you. As I can only trust members, with other members." Jenkins said.

"Well... what does the joining include?" The LW asked curiously.

"First... you tell of all the times you have spilled blood..." Jenkins said.

"That'd take a long time..." The LW commented.

"Then... you drink some blood. And finally you drink the blood of a Yao Guai. This is what builds our bond between us and the Yao Guai. Then you will be told the sins. The sins are the few things you can never do after you drink that Yao Guai blood. Do you wish to join?" Jenkins asked.

"Well... yeah. I guess I'll join your cult." The LW said. Just then Jenkins facial expression changed, and he pulled out his cleaver.

"Never. Ever. Call. The BoB. A Cult. Or I WILL get my revenge for that day LW..." Jenkins threatened.

"Alright, alright, alright... let's just go get this over with..."

_**End of Chapter 49 It's A Cult If I've Ever Seen One**_

* * *

**I got the chapter up... so... yeah. Adios.**


	50. The Other Brotherhoods Part II

____________________________________

**Chapter 50 The Blood Joining, and The Outcasts**

**"What the hell is that thing?"** Atom asked, pointing to the roach-bird in the sky.

"I can apparently create hybrids of creatures. As... I created... that thing." Tod said, pointing at the roach-bird, that was having some problems flying. The roach-bird's shell made it hard for it to fly.

**"Hey... that could prove... useful... I'll be back... perhaps... you could create a soldier for me..."** Atom laughed, he then disappeared in a flash of atomic light.

Atom looked up at the roach-bird.

"If they can create wicked things to destroy, and kill... so can I..." Tod said, then he also disappeared in a flash of light.

Vault 87...  
Genius was in his room, preparing to leave the Vault. This time, I'm never coming back. Genius thought. Just then two super mutant warriors entered the room.

"We heard you were leaving." One of the Warriors said.

"We won't let you. Smart one." The second warrior said.

"Hmph. I'm leaving this place... whether you like it or not." Genius barked.

"Ha. You and what... err... what... you and what... agh. Forgot how it went..." The first warrior said.

"The word you are looking for is army. And I'm not just a smart one. I can kick both of your asses." Genius threatened. Both of the warriors exchanged comical glances.

"HA! That's... poor? No that isn't how it went..." The first warrior muttered.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!?" The second warrior yelled.

"HOW ABOUT YOU MAKE ME?!?" The first warrior yelled. Just then the two warriors bursted into a fit of rage and began to beat each other and they both completely forgot about Genius. Genius looked down and shook his head in ashamed of his fellow mutant brothers. Eventually they beat each other to death, with all of the other mutants watching, and joining in. Genius walked away from the room and began to leave the Vault.

Most of the other super mutants were distracted by the fight between the two warriors and went to go watch, and some of them jumped in. Genius couldn't believe how easy it actually was to just leave the Vault with higher than average intelligence to outsmart the super mutants.

He left the Vault through the main entrance. The main entrance was flooded with radiation, but due to Genius' abilities as a super mutant he could easily open the Vault door and leave. He closed the door behind him using the door terminal outside of the Vault door. He stared at the Vault door, and swore, that he would never come back. The only reason he did come back was that Megaton wouldn't let him in because of being a super mutant.

He began to march towards Megaton. If they wouldn't let him in, he would break the door down this time.

The Blood Tower... three hours after the LW began the first step of the joining...  
"So... he told you all of the times he spilled blood? And... it took three hours?" Jenkins asked, the Blue Blood Brother, who was in charge of preparing the joining for new members of the BoB.

"Well... uh... we've..." The Joining Manager Blood Brother stuttered.

"What?" Jenkins asked.

"According to everything he's told me... and if all of his tales are true... he's spilled more blood than you." The Joining Manager Blood Brother said.

"Wait, WHAT?!? How can that be possible??? I've been in the wasteland all of my life! He's only been out here for a couple of years! Hell, the only one who even came close to passing me was Jason! That freak." Jenkins muttered. He just then felt a chill down his spine as he thought he felt a tip of a machete on his neck, but then when he turned around, there was nobody.

"Yeah, he freaks me out everytime I see him... he's worse than Mute... all he does is stand there and look at you." The Joining Manager Blood Brother said. Then the joining manager blood brother handed a packet of paper to Jenkins that detailed every killing and violent act of the LW.

Jenkins skimmed through it, and his eyes widened even more every page.

"For the love of the Yao Guai! He ripped a guy's eyes out and made him eat them... what kind of person does that...?" Jenkins said shocked.

"Well... we should go and continue with the LW's joining." The Joining Manager Blood Brother said. They walked into the suite where the LW was waiting.

"So... how'd I do?" The LW asked.

"You... made BoB history. You've spilled more blood than... EVERYONE else in the Brotherhood." The Joining Manager Blood Brother said. Just then Jenkins let out an angry cough, to indicate he wasn't happy with how the joining manager just said that.

"Anyways... it's time to drink a few gallons of blood, that we've let sit out for a few days." Jenkins said, putting a rather large jug of blood on the table. The blood from the jug had a rancid scent coming off of it.

"Pft... that's nothing. I'm an honorary member of "The Family". A few gallons of old blood ain't nothing." The LW said mockingly.

"Pah... they drink the blood because their body has grown accustomed to it and their leader fills them with ideas about that retarded vamprisim shit... and they think they need it. We, worship the blood, and drink it because it makes us stronger." The Joining Manager Blood Brother said. The LW stood up and picked up the huge jug of blood and tilted his head back and began to drink from the jug.

"My Yao Guai! Most of the new members have usually choked, or gagged by now!" The Joining Manager Blood Brother said. The LW finished the jug and slammed it onto the table.

"Done." The LW said. He licked the blood from his mouth. A minute before he had started drinking a initiate had walked by the suite and began to watch the LW. When the LW finished and didn't have a reaction to drinking a gallon and a half of blood the initiate puked.

"Now if I remember correctly I have to drink Yao Guai blood?" The LW asked.

"Y-yeah... just a small vial of it though... with that... you'll be a member of the Brotherhood of Blood." Jenkins said.

"Err... actually... with all the blood he has spilled and how well he did drinking from the blood jug... on his first try... he would actually be a elder... or hell... the leader." The Joining Manager Blood Brother said.

"Wait... WHAT?!? No, not under any circumstances he'd be leader." Jenkins yelled.

"Well... even though I'd like the position... I wouldn't be able to be the leader. I have other things to kill and other gallons of blood to spill... so I wouldn't be able to be leashed to the Blood Tower like Jenkins is. I mean... when was the last time you even spilled a little blood Jenkins?" The LW asked, challenging Jenkins.

"What... err... sure it's been a while but..." Jenkins was speechless.

"Well... uh... let's go... and... finish your joining LW..." The Joining Manager Blood Brother said awkwardly. Jenkins walked away, his face red with anger and rage. They walked to yet another suite, where there was only a dresser with a lock on it in the room. The Joining Manager walked up to the dresser and put a key in the lock and pulled the drawer open, and he received a smal vial of blood from it.

"Alright... Yao Guai blood. Here drink it..." The Joining Manager said.

"Wait... I thought it was a sin to kill a yao guai after... you become a member... so how do you get blood from them?" The LW asked.

"Well... we don't kill the yao guai. We see a already dead yao guai... we collect as much blood from it for the Joining process. Then we bury the Yao Guai's body, as a sign of respect." The Joining Manager said. The LW began to drink the Yao Guai blood. He handed the joining manager the empty vial, but he didn't take it.

"No... it is yours. To collect blood to drink... intiatites get one of these vials when they join... but as they become more skilled and more advanced they get bigger containers... Jason has a blood-jug already." The Joining Manager said.

"He... seems a little bit off..." The LW said.

"Oh, well when he came here, he had slaughtered four squads of Enclave outside of the Blood Tower... which was why we let him in without having to do the whole... trial. But now I should tell you of the Sins of the Brotherhood of Blood." The Joining Manager said.

"What are the Sins?" The LW asked curiously.

"The first sin... is to kill a Yao Guai or another BoB member... the punishment is death, the second sin... is to drink the blood of a Yao Guai after your joining... the punishment is banishment, the third sin... is to speak of heresy... to try to change the brotherhood's ways or traditions... the punishment... is to be hung from the Blood Tower and your corpse will be dropped from it to feed the Yao Guai, the fourth sin is to steal from the Brotherhood of Blood... the punishment is to have your hands get cut off and you will be thrown to the Mercy of the Yao Guai... which... there is none, the fifth sin is to ignore the orders of the higher ranked of the Brotherhood... unless, if that higher ranked is a betrayer...

The punishment for that is to be beaten with nail boards, and then you would be made to chew glass... the sixth sin... is..." The LW interrupted the Joining Manager.

"Is there... any second chances if you commit one of these sins?' The LW asked.

"No. If a higher ranked saw you commit the sin or we prove that you did indeed sin... then you are guilty. However... just because you don't get caught... doesn't mean anything... eventually... your karma will punish you. Actually that brings me to the sixth sin. It is if you know about someone who has sinned... or have proof of the sinning... and you do not say anything then... well... we take a dagger, and stick it right through your cheek and out of the other side of your mouth, then we cut a piece of your tounge off... then we drip a little... irradiated water in your mouth... which will make the cut on your tongue burn... severely. Then you will be thrown to the mercy of the Yao Guai." Yet again the LW interrupted the joining manager.

"What exactly IS the Mercy of the Yao Guai?" The LW asked.

"Actually... I do believe we did catch a thief earlier before you arrived... come... we will leave the Joining level and go down to the basement... aka... the Hell level. If you commit a sin, you'll go to the hell... level." The Joining Manager said, they walked from the suite to the elevator and got in. The elevator began to descend down the tower.

The elevator eventually stopped, and it opened. The LW was startled when the door opened, as the walls were smeared in blood. The blood spelled out:

"All who enter here, abandon ye hope."

There were two Red Blood Brothers, and they had a badly beaten person in their grip.

"What... did he steal exactly?" The LW asked.

"Another Blood Brother's shoes." The Joining Manager said.

"Wait... shoes? You've beaten him badly because he tried to steal shoes?" The LW asked.

"Please... I walked the Wasteland barefoot for four days straight... I jumped at the sight of shoes..." The Sinner cried.

"The pain of walking for days barefoot, won't compare the pain we'll inflict if you don't shut your fucking mouth." One of the Blood Punishers yelled. The sinner began to cry but then the other Blood Punisher slapped the sinner so hard, the tears from his face flew to the LW who was just standing there watching this.

"Why are you being so... harsh... on him?" The LW asked.

"Because, even the small sinners have the potential to commit the greater sins. We have to set an example to make the others not sin." The Joining Manager said. Just then one of the Blood Punishers who took his cleaver from his back, chopped the sinner's hands off. He screamed and cried in pain, as the blood splattered onto the ground.

They then threw him through a makeshift metal door. The rest of the room was walled off by a makeshift metal wall. There was a hole in the makeshift metal wall for viewing purposes.

The LW looked through the hole, and so did the Joining Manager. The floor and walls beyond the makeshift wall were smeared in blood. There was a Giant Yao Guai who's head almost touched the ceiling. The Yao Guai was growling at the new Prey that was just thrown into its home.

The teeth of the Yao Guai were completely red with blood. Behind the Yao Guai, pushed up against the wall were bloodied corpses, missing heads, legs, and arms. There was a fresh corpse that sat up against the wall. The fresh corpse was in Enclave armor and it had no head, or neck at all. The LW saw a chewed, saliva covered, Enclave helmet on the ground in the center of the room. The helmet was like a aluminum can chewed up by a dog.

The sinner was on his knees, crying, he was litterally in a growing puddle of tears. The Yao Guai sniffed its Prey.

"It sniffs the sinners to judge the sinner. Some people are eaten completely, some people lose arms, legs, their own head... there was only one person who survived." The Joining Manager said.

"Survived? How? And who?" The LW asked.

"The Yao Guai actually judged the person, and it didn't growl, or attack the person... and that person... was Mute, who we caught stealing a bit of food a few days ago... that day we had a lot of Sinners, so we didn't have time to chop his hands off, so we just threw him in there... the Yao Guai sniffed him and he returned to where it slept and it went back to sleep, as in... it didn't think Mute should have been punished. He stayed around, so we thought... he wanted to join the Brotherhood, he went through the joining, except he didn't do the first step as... he's Mute." The Joining Manager said.

The Yao Guai looked at the sinner, and the growled.

"See. The Yao Guai, has judged the sinner." The Joining Manager said. The Yao Guai roared at the Sinner, who was still crying in his overflowing puddle of tears. The Yao Guai bit off the Sinner's arms and ate them. The sinner then began to run around the room frantically because his arms were gone.

More and more blood poured out from where the Sinner's arms used to be until he finally fell to the floor and died because of blood loss. The giant Yao Guai picked up the sinner's corpse with its teeth in its mouth. It shredded the corpse into bloody pieces with its razor sharp teeth.

"And... the judgement is done. The sinner has been punished. And... Mercy has eaten for the day, as that's about the fourth or fifth one already." The Joining Manager said.

"Wow... why... is it so big?" The LW asked.

"Well... it was the Alpha male of a pack of Yao Guai we found behind the tower... it was bigger than a normal yao guai then... so we tamed it... and brought it here in the basement. It ate more sinners... and... it grew into what it is today." The Joining Manager said.

"It... grew a little too big for just eating sinners..." The LW said.

"Actually... we found a barrel of toxic waste in the basement... and when we brought the yao guai down here... it ate the whole barrel. It grew with every bite." The Joining Manager said.

The yao guai retreated into the back part of the room, to continue its nap. It slept somewhat peacefully, considering it just ate a whole human being... well, except for his hands.

"So... is there anymore sins?" The LW asked.

"Yes... the seventh and final sin... is betrayal. If you are a member of our order... and if you try to end the Brotherhood... or give us to the Enclave then you will wish you were dead before the end of the punishment... you don't want to know what happened to the last guy who tried to betray us. First if the member had any family at all, we find them and the traitor. We then kill the traitor's family, and make him watch. Then we made our way to the traitor... first we chopped his legs off, made him eat them, piece by piece, we made sure he didn't bleed out and miss out on the rest of the punishment, then we remove the bandages that we covered his legs in, and then we drip acid onto them... then we break his arms, slowfully, and painfully.

"Then... we set him adrift in the basin, on a raft made of old wood. We put several gas canisters on his chest, and the raft. Then we take a fireball shooter... otherwise known as to some... a heavy incenerator, we shoot a fireball right at the raft. If the traitor somehow survives the flames... he will then have to deal with the water... and even then if he somehow makes it out of the water with no legs, and broken arms... he'll bleed out due to his wounds on his legs. Either way... he dies painfully. Burning alive, drowning, waiting to die by bleeding out, these are the worst ways to die. We then retrieve his body, and remove his head. His head, we hang, so the members could mock him even in death, and his body, we sell to cannibals, so the filth is consumed by other filth. These are the seven sins. Abide by them... or you will end up like them..." The Joining Manager pointed at the corpses in the Giant Yao Guai's pen.

"Wow. That... would suck. Is there anything more for me to know or..." The Joining Manager interrupted the LW.

"Well... I haven't told you The Oath of Blood." The Joining Manager coughed, and prepared to recite the Oath of Blood.

_"For those who choose to seek us out, we welcome them... if they are friendly. For those who seek to kill us, we welcome them as well... as we will paint our tower with their entrails."_

_"We were once called the Friends of the Yao Guai. We had to change our ways, once the Enclave came... we are now the BoB, the Brotherhood of Blood."_

"The Yao Guai, are Gods. They are our friends. They shred the blood of their enemies, and of ours as well. They feed their young with the flesh of their enemies. We the BoB, are almost the same as our beastly brothers."

_"We cannot feast upon the flesh of our enemies, as our enemies are the Enclave. Despite that they act like animals as they are today... it is still considered cannibalism. They have no mercy for anyone. They gun down the young, the innocent."_

_"Instead of eating the flesh of our enemies, like our friends, we drink the blood of them. We worship the yao guai and the blood, not where the blood came from, just the blood."_

_"Blood is our essence, our life. It runs through every alive thing, so who says it isn't our very life force? Don't we die if we lose too much of it? Coinicidence isn't it?"_

_"The Yao Guai, know that the Brotherhood of Blood our like them, and they respect us as much as we do them. They treat us like their friends, brothers."_

_"When we and the Guai are covered in our enemies' blood... we are one of the same..."  
__  
"We and the Guai... are Blood Brothers... and we swear to fight by them, abiding the laws of the Brotherhood of Blood." _The Joining Manager recited the Oath of Blood.

"Wow. That was... really long, and actually pretty convincing." The LW said, memorizing the Oath.

"Yes... well... I'll leave you now to look around, or leave with the others..." The Joining Manager said. "Oh... and here... I don't care what Jenkins says, you should be an Elder. The only Elders there are, are the people who were the original "Friends of the Yao Guai" and there isn't that many remaining alive ones." The Joining Manager, handed a silver amulet that was covered in blood, and had a Yao Guai etched in the silver. "It is a Amulet that the Elders wear, the amulets bring good luck." The Joining Manager said.

"Thank you... err... I don't even know your name." The LW said, taking the amulet, and putting it around his neck, the chain of the amulet was long so the amulet reached down to where the LW's chest, about where his heart was.

"My name...? It's Matt." The Joining Manager said.

"Ah, well thank you Matt." The LW said, he turned around to walk away, but Jason had suddenly appeared, blocking his path. "Uh... excuse me..." The LW said. Jason's voice shocked the LW, as it was one of the deepest he had ever heard, but it was appropiate for Jason's size. He was seven feet tall, his eyes were blood red, and his hair was blood red, as if he was a butcher who never washed his hair or wore a hat while he butchered things.

"That... amulet... you're an Elder? But I just watched you get initiated a minute ago." Jason said. The LW realized that Jason had been following them the whole time.

"He gave it to me for my long history of spilling blood..." The LW said.

"...that's funny. I've spilled blood by the gallon. And you're telling me... that YOU got a amulet, an initiate? Matt... I believe we need to have a little talk." Jason said.

"Err... look... you've spilled blood by just dragging random people to their blood soaked deaths... the LW spilled all that blood by just... going out into the wastes!" Matt defended himself. "We like members who can spill a lot of blood, sure... but we also like people who have a little control..." Matt said, just then in a blink of an eye, Jason's machete was not even an inch away from Matt's face.

"See, I have control. I could have just splattered your head against the wall... with my blade." Jason said.

"True, true. But you still need to have a little... can you please get the machete out of my face? A little control killing people. You can't just murder every random person you see..." Matt said.

"I cannot control myself when I get a hint of blood yes... but I can at least tell the difference between my allies and my enemies when I am frenzied." Jason said.

"Well... Jason... Jenkins told me that he was sending you along with me... so..." The LW stopped when Jason's glance turned from angry to murderous. "Err... remember... you can't kill another Brotherhood of Blood member." The LW said, to make sure he was going to walk out of the tower alive.

"Hmph. Fine. I'll go along with you. But. If the blood dries up... I'm leaving... or I'll spill your blood." Jason said.

"Trust me... there's a LOT of blood in war against the Enclave." The LW said. "Now I'm gonna go get Jeffery and Charon." The LW said. He walked to the elevator to go back to the floor where they were.

He was met by Mute when he stepped out of the elevator.

"Uh... yes?" The LW said, he had forgotten about Mute, after Matt had told him all about being a member of the Brotherhood of Blood.

"..."

"Do you want something?" The LW asked.

"..."

"..." The LW remained quiet. "Oh wait... you're Mute..." The LW remembered Mute, who he had met before his Joining. The LW walked by Mute and began to look for Charon and Jeffery. The LW didn't realize that Mute was still following him. The LW turned around and saw him there.

"Uh..." The LW couldn't think of anything to say to a person, who wouldn't acknoweledge him back. "Oh, do you want to come with me? Nod if you want to... shake your head if you don't." The LW said.

"..." Mute nodded.

"Oh... alright... do you know where Charon and Jeffery are?" The LW asked. Just then Mute pointed to the second suite on the left.

"Ah, thanks." The LW said. The LW and Mute went to the second suite on the left, to find Charon and Jeffery waiting for him.

"It looks like your joining went well." Jeffery said, pointing at the LW's amulet.

"Are we going?" Charon asked.

"Yes... and Mute says he wants to come with us... err well... he didn't say it but... you know what I mean." The LW said. Just then the LW had a feeling that there was someone behind him. The LW turned around to yet again see Jason who had just appeared without anyone knowing he was there.

"If we're leaving, then let's get on with it." Jason said. The LW wondered how Jason could move like that, considering his size.

"Y-y-yeah we're leaving..." The LW said, a little shooken at the thought that if Jason wanted, he could kill the LW in his sleep, and not even be noticed. The LW, Jeffery, Charon, and Jason left the blood tower, and they got in the LW's vertibird, on their way to Megaton, they flew over Fort Independence, which was the base of the Outcasts.

"Careful. Fort Independence is a dangerous place, the Brotherhood will shoot anyone on sight." Jeffery said.

"Brotherhood? Don't you mean Outcasts?" The LW asked.

"No... when the Enclave took the remaining Brotherhood of Steel members, the Outcasts began to say that they were the Brotherhood of Steel. They also said "Now that the garbage was gone, they were no longer Outcasts." So they changed their name and began to shoot anyone on sight." Charon explained.

"They shoot anyone on sight. Nobody has even got a foot from the entrance alive, as they scavenged everything from the Citadel, meaning that all that Enclave tech the Brotherhood had collected was now owned by the Outcasts. Meaning that they have twice the power that they did before." Jeffery said. "Speaking of that... it looks like we're in for a bumpy landing." Jeffery said, as he noticed an Outcast, shooting a missle at the LW's vertibird. The missle hit one of the Vertibird's wings, the Vertibird went into a tail spin, and went spiraling down, away from Fort Independence. The Vertibird collided with the ground, and flames erupted from the Vertibird. The LW and the others grabbed their stuff and ran out of the Vertibird.

They were now ten or so yards away from Fort Independence.

"Everyone still in one piece?" The LW coughed.

"Yeah... now how are we going to get back to Megaton?" Jeffery asked.

"Well... perhaps we should try to get into Fort Independence and get them to help us, considering they did blow the Vertibird up in the first place..." The LW suggested.

"They shoot anyone on sight." Jeffery said, repeating himself.

"We still should try... come on!" The LW yelled, he suddenly dashed towards the entrance to Fort Independence.

"Are you crazy?!? Fuck that... I'm not entering until it's safe... err wait..." Jeffery began to look for an ideal sniping spot. Jason used his stealth to avoid the gunfire and to follow the LW. Charon, ran in with the LW being forced to due to the contract.

Jeffery, was not shooting to kill, but to disarm. He aimed at the Outcasts' weapons, then he fired, knocking the weapon out of their hands, and damaging it at the same time.

Jason, was knocking Outcasts out when he snuck behind them.

Charon was shooting at them, but not to kill either, just to wound. Mute was shooting at them as well.

The LW was just making a dash towards the door. When they had knocked out, or disabled all the Outcasts, the LW banged at the door.

"Casadin! I know you're in there! I supplied the Outcasts with I don't even know how much Enclave tech so you better let me the fuck in!" The LW yelled, pounding at the door. Just then the LW heard the door unlock.

Elsewhere...  
"GOD DAMN IT! JUST TELL US WHAT WE WANT TO FUCKING KNOW!" Summer yelled, bandaging his wounds from catching a Yao Guai, a Deathclaw, and a Mirelurk King. Woran looked at the caged captive mole rats, the Yao Guai, the Deathclaw, and the Mirelurk King.

"Hmm... I'll consider it." Woran said. Summer had enough of Woran's games. He pulled out his flamer and began to shoot fire at the Watcher, otherwise known as Woran. But as soon as he began to shoot fire, Woran dissapeared and Summer's efforts were wasted.

"ARGHHHHH!!!" Summer yelled frustrated.

"Watcher! Get back here! A deal is a deal!" Spring yelled.

"I... I just captured a Yao Guai, a Mirelurk King, and a Deathclaw... AND WE DIDN"T EVEN GET ANYTHING OUT OF IT!!! FUCK!" Summer yelled.

"We can't find him... and our eyebots can't find him... and if we return here, he will be somewhere else, invisible." Spring said. Spring coughed. "Let's go." Spring said. Summer and Spring left the Citadel's Ruins, and went back to the Winter base.

Elsewhere... in Atom and Tod's hidden cavern.  
"Sometimes, I wonder if I'm wrong. If... I shouldn't kill everything, I shouldn't sacrifice everything just to fufill my dream of a no-Enclave world... but then... I remember my life... all my life I thought the Enclave killed my family... but the truth... hurt a lot more. To know that you are the son of something... so unholy, so evil... it burns you up inside... so much... that you will do anything... to get revenge." Tod ranted, while creating a new type of creature.

"Yes... this will do just fine... I feel that I have... failed though... as I could have done so much better..." Tod said, walking backwards, to have a better look at his creation. Tod then picked up a large strip of human meat.

"Here... eat, my creation... eat..." Tod said. He dropped the piece of human meat on the ground, for the creature. The creature practically leaped at the strip of meat, it ripped through it with it's razor sharp teeth.

**"So... you created this?" **Atom asked, just now appearing in the cavern.

"Yes... I could have done much better though... but it will do for now... I have an eye on a excellent specimen... however... getting it here may be a bit of a problem..." Tod petted, his newly born abomination.

**"So how'd you make this... thing?"** Atom asked.

"I combined a Yao Guai, a Deathclaw, and a Feral Ghoul..." Tod said. "This one is more Yao Guai than anything." Tod said. "I call it... a Tri-brid." Tod laughed.

The Tribrid had the strength and speed of a Yao Guai, it had the skin of a Feral Ghoul and it could speak and scream, instead of it's back legs had paws, but it's front legs had the claws of a deathclaw. The Tribrid could stand up and claw their enemies into pieces in a second. It had the strength and the speed of a Yao Guai, a Deathclaw, and a Feral Ghoul combined.

"I shall call it... a Feral Beast..." Tod said.

Elsewhere... in Fort Independence...  
"Why are you here?" Casadin asked the LW.

"Because. You shot down my FUCKING VERTIBIRD. I wasn't just going to walk past Fort Independence forgetting that. I want a new vertibird, and I KNOW you scavenged the Citadel, so you Outcasts should have one." The LW said.

"WE'RE NOT OUTCASTS. Not anymore... with that piece of shit Lyons in some Enclave base dead... we are the remaining Brotherhood of Steel here. The true Brotherhood of Steel, who hadn't forgotten about their mission." Casadin objected to the LW's comment.

"He could still be alive." The LW said.

"HA! You don't think the Enclave would kill him the first second they got them in there?!?" Casadin asked. "Him being alive STILL is one of the most unlikely things that could ever happen." Casadin. The LW thought for a second.

"How about this. If I bring him back here from the Mountain Base, ALIVE, the Outcasts have to surrender their damn rivalry with Lyons' Brotherhood of Steel." The LW proposed.

"Pft... and what do we get if Lyons IS dead?" Casadin asked.

"I've collected a LOT of Enclave armor and weapons while I was out here in the Wastes... if Lyons is dead I'll bring it to your doorstep with your name on all of it." The LW said.

"Err... LW... maybe you shouldn't make that bet." Jeffery suggested. Despite Jeffery's concern the LW and Casadin had completely ignored him.

"Deal. Bring my Enclave armor and weapons soon, or make sure someone sends it after you die at the Mountain Base. Now, please, get the fuck out of here. One of my men will fly a Vertibird out front for you..." Casadin said angrilly. Vertibirds weren't easy to come by, and he was sure to hear something from his Outcasts about it. The LW, Mute, Jeffery, Charon, and Jason, all left Fort Independence in their new Outcast Vertibird.

They flew to Megaton.

At the Mountain Base...  
"Argh... damn it... how long has it been since they brought us here?" Elder Lyons asked in the Enclave prison.

"I... I've lost count." One of the other Brotherhood of Steel Paladins said. They were all in colorless prison suits. Most of the people in the prison were mind controlled slaves from the wasteland. They put them in the prison when WEATHER was finished, as they had no other use for them. They did use a few of them as target practice, and slaves to make weapons in the factory building.

"We're all doomed. We're never gonna leave this place... they only keep us around to mock and beat us... I tried to hang myself last night using my suit but... some damn Enclave prison guard came, and stopped me before I could kill myself." Another Paladin complained.

"The LW's still out there... my daughter is still out there... they'll try to get us out..." Elder Lyons said.

"What are you going fucking senile? It's been weeks!" The Paladin who tried to kill himself yelled.

"SHUT UP PALADIN! We may be out of the Citadel, but he's still your Elder!" Rothchild yelled.

"By now... they've proabably taken everything over... Rivet City, Girdershade, Arefu, Cantebury Commons, Tenpenny Tower, Paradise Falls, Megaton, everything. Hell maybe they even did us a favor and got rid of those damn Outcasts... or brainwashed them." Another Paladin said.

Elder Lyons looked at the wall, where he had scratched the emblem of the Brotherhood of Steel in the stone walls. The whole building was metal, but the cell's walls were stone, to make prisoners even more uncomfotable when they slept.

_Maybe... they've forgotten about me. Maybe... we're not getting out of here._ Elder Lyons thought.

_**End of Chapter 50 The Blood Joining, and The Outcasts**_

* * *

**Ah, the Outcasts, the power armored, douchebags from the game. Will the LW go to the Mountain base and suceed? Will Mute ever talk? Will Tod create a super soldier for Atom? Would the Author of the story spoil his own story? No. Perhaps these questions will be answered next time. Also from now on I'm doing 6000 word chapters so... enjoy. Adios.**


	51. The Other Brotherhoods Part III

______________________________________

**Chapter 51 A Nightmare, a Warning of What is To Come**

The Blood Tower...  
"SIR! SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAS HAPPENED!" The Blue Blood Brother yelled.

"What? What happened?" Jenkins asked.

"It's... it's Mercy..." The Blue Brother said.

"What's wrong with him?" Jenkins asked curiously.

"Well, that's the thing... we can't FIND him!" The Blue Blood Brother yelled.

"WHAT?!? How the hell do you lose a giant Yao Guai, in a basement of a tower?" Jenkins yelled.

"We don't know! He just sorta... vanished after the LW left... but surely there can't be a connection... because... Mercy had to have weighed a ton!" The Blue Blood Brother said.

Elsewhere...  
"Why the hell would you bring a giant Yao Guai to the cave!?!" Atom yelled outside of their cave.

"Well... I was going to create a Feral Beast out of this one here but... well... I can't fit him in the cave... or even get him into the cave... we need... somewhere bigger... I had my eye on a forest northwest of the Capital Wasteland..." Tod said. Mercy, the giant yao guai was in a tranquil state because of being controlled by Tod, with his mind control powers that he inherited from his two fathers, Atom and Tom.

"Bah... I hate forests..." Atom said.

"The forest is huge... the trees are very tall, and it's easy to get lost in the forest... and it's a perfect place for me, you, and our little big friend here... and our soon to be army of feral beasts..." Tod said.

"Ah, well let's go if we're going." Atom said, they both teleported with Mercy. The original feral beast that Tod created, came out of the cave and looked around. It looked up and let out a roar that somewhat sounded like a scream.

Elsewhere...  
The LW and the others walked into the house. The LW explained what had happened to the others.

"We will eventually go to the Mountain Base but before that... we need to go to GNR2 to end the Enclave Radio Station AGAIN." The LW said. Just then something pounded on the door.

"What?" The LW yelled through the door.

"Something... strange is coming towards Megaton... it's... I've never seen anything like it..." The voice said. The LW sighed.

"Let's go." He said. He, Jericho, Clover, and Jason left the house to deal with whatever it was. They got outside of Megaton, and then they saw it.

The original Feral Beast that Tod had created had made its way to Megaton, and due to it being a combined Yao Guai and a Deathclaw, it was very fast.

"The fuck is that..." Jericho said.

"I don't know... but it doesn't look friendly." The LW said.

"It sorta looks like a fucking Yao Guai..." Clover said, looking closely at the approaching Feral Beast.

"It's an abomination... but due to the laws of the Brotherhood... I cannot fight this... thing. As it is still a part of a Yao Guai..." Jason said. "But then again... I think my brothers would be angrier if I DIDN'T kill this thing..." Jason said. He was torn between killing it, and not killing it.

"Well. We're killing it anyway." The LWsaid. The Feral Beast was getting close enough to fire at it. But it surprised the LW, as it leaped from where it was running all the way to him. It landed on the LW and pinned him.

The others were shooting at it, but the Feral Beast had its attention on the LW. It's Yao Guai, yet human face, dripped with blood. It let out a scream, that even terrified the LW.

Just then Jericho grabbed Jason's machete off of his back, and he swung it at the Feral Beast. The machete cut through to the middle of the Feral Beast's neck, which drenched the LW in blood. The Feral Beast let out a dying scream when the machete hit.

The LW kicked the Feral Beast off of him now that it was dead. Jason, looked at Jericho with a angry look.

"Hey, you said you couldn't kill it. So I did it for you." Jericho said.

"If you ever... EVER touch my machete again... it'll be the last thing you see. I will cut into your back, remove your spine, and then beat YOU with it!" Jason said, with a serious, yet threatening tone.

"...okay. I won't touch your machete again, sorry." Jericho said, surrendering. The LW was taking a closer look at the Feral Beast.

"It's... like a Deathclaw and a Yao Guai combined..." The LW said, as the Feral Beast looked like a deathclaw and a Yao Guai combined.

"We... we need to show this to the Blood Brotherhood..." Jason said. It was getting late, and the sun was beginning to set.

"Perhaps... we should rest for now..." The LW said. They all agreed, and everyone retreated to the Common house to rest, after Megaton became "The Resistance" they had put more beds in there. The LW went upstairs in his house, removed his T-51B Winterized Power Armor which revealed his normal wasteland clothes and laid on his bed. He sighed, when he heard knocking at the door.

He went downstairs to greet whoever it was. He opened the door. It was Sarah.

"The common house was full..." Sarah said.

"You can have my bed if you want..." The LW said.

"Want to share it?" Sarah asked.

"...nah... I'll just sleep on the floor..." The LW said.

"You don't have to..." Sarah said.

"It's alright... I wanted to stay up a little bit longer anyway..." The LW said.

"Well okay if you insist..." Sarah said, she walked upstairs and laid down in the LW's bed. "Good night..." Sarah said, walking up the stairs.

"Good night..." The LW said. The LW noticed that he was feeling something that he had not felt since Vault 101. He shook his head, to take his mind off of it. He ate a bit of mirelurk meat which tasted better than the food that they had kept eating in the Purifier which was mole rat meat. He then went to sleep on the floor.

____

...

The LW woke up with Sarah shaking him.

"Wake up!" She cried.

"What is it?!?" The LWasked surprised, waking up.

"Megaton is being attacked!" Sarah cried.

"By the Enclave?!?" The LW asked.

"No it's something el-ARGHHHH!!!" Suddenly a thick sword ripped through her stomach and covered the LW in her blood. The LW could hear the blade slice through Sarah's flesh.

"SARAH!" The LW yelled, getting up from the floor, backing away, as his weapons were still upstairs. Sarah's bloody body slid off the sword and fell to the ground, and her murderer was now in full sight. The LW was truly terrified of what he saw.

"All must die. Master demands it."

It was nothing like the LW had ever seen. It was the size of a super mutant, it could talk like a human, it had the strength of a super mutant, it had the body of a Feral Ghoul, it had the teeth of a Yao Guai, acid dripped from its mouth like a Centaur, it's legs and feet were of a Deathclaw. On one of it's arms it had a claw of a Deathclaw, and it's other arm, and it had no right arm.

On it's right shoulder, had a thick steel sword attached to it. It had the eyes, and the voice of a Demon...

"What... what are you?!?" The LW yelled.

"I am made in their image... and they demand extermination of the pests that roam their land..." The creature said. Just then the creature swung it's huge steel blade at the LW, he ducked under it and ran for the exit to his house.

He was now outside. It was completely dark, he couldn't see any stars, or even the moon. All he could see, was the burning houses of Megaton. There were creatures like the one in the LW's house everywhere, killing the residents of Megaton.

The creatures outside were for some reason ignoring the LW. The LW ran to the common house, to see if the others were still alive. It was burning, but the LW still ran inside of it.

He was paralyzed in horror. The common house's floor and walls were covered in blood, and he saw Jericho, Jason, Larry, and everyone else fighting back, but they eventually fell, covered in blood. Mute was nowhere to be found...

The LW shook his head, and exited the common house. He ran to the center of the town, as he saw something happening.

Atom, floated in the air laughing. Mute was there, and he was trying to fight Tod. But Tod won, and he stomped on Mute's blood covered face. Mute's blood ran into the puddle surrounding the dormant A-Bomb. The LW could see the blood in the irradiated water.

"Tod... why... WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!?" The LW yelled, enraged.

"This world... is riddled with corruption... the only cure... is extermination..." Tod said. "People eat other people, innocent children are killed, thieves run around stealing everything that isn't nailed down, people are made into slaves, and the worst of them all..."

"The Enclave." Tod said. "No matter what we do, or what we would do... the Enclave will still survive... just like mankind..." Tod said.

"But... we could of defeated the Enclave! There was no need to do this!!" The LW yelled.

"We are not so different you and I... you and your father sacrificed so much for the people of the wastes' salvation... pure water... and my father and I are sacrificing every single thing in this world... to end the Enclave... completely... and forever." Tod said.

**"And the person who could have stopped this is in hiding... hahahahahahahah... where are you TOM?!? Show your self? Save the world you have done so much to try to help... hahahahaha... he is nowhere to be FOUND!" **Atom laughed.

"WE COULD HAVE STOPPED THEM WITHOUT THIS! You are willing to kill everyone, all of your friends... for... that?!?" The LW asked, pointing to Atom.

"He is my only family... and your father was your only family... surely you must understand. But it is too late for that now..." Tod said, just then the Atom bomb began to float into the sky. Pieces of dirt fell from the A-Bomb.

"But... I disarmed that..." The LW said.

**"We can rearm it..."** Atom laughed. Tod tinkered with the A-Bomb, and when he was done, the A-Bomb began to glow and move.

"What the hell..." The LW said, in amazement. Tod was beginning to make the A-Bomb split apart, to clone. All the LW could do was watch, in fear. Eventually, Tod had made enough Atom bombs to end the world completely.

"No... not again..." The LW said. Just then Tod made one of the Atom bombs rain down upon Megaton. It was over, all hope had been lost. Atom and Tod bombed the whole world. Atom became even more powerful now that rads ran rampant through the world.

Like all of mankind, Tod realized his mistakes when it was far too late. He attempted to strike Atom down, and attempted to resurrect mankind from the human part of his creatures. He was sure he could make them human again. But Atom didn't give him the chance.

They declared war on each other, the creatures that were loyal to Tod went with Tod, and the creatures that were loyal to Atom stayed with Atom. They fought a war that damaged what was left of Earth, and Atom rised victorious.

Atom took Tod's power when he drew his last breath. It just goes to show you... war never changes.

____

...

_"Where... where am I? I'm not dead??" The LW said confused, all around him was darkness._

_"No... it was just a warning of the future..." A voice echoed._

_"You... I remember you..." The LW said. This was the same voice he had heard when he had fell from the Washington Monument._

_"Yes... I spoke to you when you almost died... and now I'm here in your head to warn you of the future... if you DON'T address Tod, your main problem right now... then this will be all of your fates..." The voice said._

_"But... the Enclave..." The LW stuttered._

_"What? Were you watching another dream just now?" The voice asked. "Tod bombed EVERYTHING. Killed you, killed Sarah, killed EVERYONE. You think the Enclave is capable of that in its weakened state?" The voice asked._

_"...no but... we still need to take care of them too... or they'll recover..." The LW said._

_"Okay, how about this, you address the Tod problem, and your other friends will take care of the Enclave...or the other way around... the first step... is that you must find Tod's brother. Deadly Light Project Number Two... son... of Tom. His name is John. He lives in a small settlement west of the Wasteland." The voice explained._

_"Tod had a brother? Didn't he know?" The LW asked._

_"The Enclave split them apart at birth... Tod knows nothing about his brother. And the next step of taking care of the Enclave... is finding Larry. Larry has a key role in the Enclave's plan... enjoy the rest of your sleep..." The voice said._

_"Wait! What do I call you?" The LW asked._

_"You can call me... Teller I suppose." The voice said. "Now if there's anything else..." Teller said._

_"Can you show me a bit of my future with the Enclave?" The LW asked._

_"Eh, I guess I can..." Teller said. Just then the darkness disappeared, and the LW was now dangling from the side of a vertibird far up in the sky. He climbed up to the side door, and opened it. There were four Enclave soldiers, around a injured Winter. The LW killed all four of the soldiers, and turned his attention to Winter._

_They began to fight in the vertibird. The LW banged Winter's head off of the other closed side door of the Vertibird. His face was now covered in blood, Winter broke the LW's hold on him and he walked to the open side door of the Vertibird._

_He looked back at the LW and smiled, and then he jumped out of the Vertibird. The Vertibird was now back in the Wasteland and over the basin. The LW shot the pilot of the vertibird, and jumped out of the Vertibird after Winter. Because he had a running start, he was falling faster than Apathy, or Winter. He eventually caught up to him and caught ahold of him. They were fighting while they were freefalling, just then the vision ended, and the LW woke up._

* * *

"Ugh... that was... a bad dream..." The LW said.

_"It will be worse, if it ISN'T a dream."_The LW looked around to find nothing.

_"Teller?"_The LW thought.

_"Yes it's me... I'll guide you when my assistance is needed. Find Chris... Tod's brother."_ Teller said.

_"Hm... I'll go now... to GNR2... and I'll leave a note telling the others to go to the settlement where John is..."_The LW thought. The LW left the house, it was still night. The LW checked the clock on his pip-boy. It was 1:58 AM...

"The Enclave there will probably be asleep." The LW said to himself. He went to the common house and felt a wave of relief wash over him as it wasn't like how it was in the LW's dream. He walked over to where Jericho was sleeping and wrote a note quickly. He left it on Jericho's side, however he acidentally bumped into Jericho's arm and he sprung up defensively.

The LW dodged, and guarded against Jericho's blows.

"JERICHO! It's me!" The LW yelled. Jericho kept on trying to hit him until he fully woke up.

"Huh...? LW?" Jericho said, waking up.

"I said "It's me!" The LW said.

"Me" could have been anyone." Jericho said. The LW sighed, and gave him the note.

"You're going to GNR2 alone? And what's this about Tod's brother?" Jericho asked.

"He's the only person who can stop Atom and Tod." The LW said.

"And who told you this?" Jericho asked.

"A friend..." The LW, only had an inkling of who Teller was, or perhaps he was just developing psychic powers, and Teller was actually his consiousness.

"Well... we'll go tomorrow... for now... I'm going back to sleep..." Jericho said.

"Also... you can sleep fight?" The LW asked.

"Yeah, it's just that you get used to fellow raiders trying to fuck with you or your stuff in your sleep..." Jericho said. He went back to sleep, and the LW exited the bedroom only to meet Mute.

"You were there the whole time?" The LW asked.

"..." Mute nodded.

"...do you want to go with me?" The LW asked.

"..." Mute nodded.

"Who ya talking to out there?" Jericho asked in his reserved bedroom.

"I'm talking to Mute." The LW said.

"Pft... how do you talk to something that is Mute?" Jericho asked. But he got up irritated when a yell came from the third floor.

"HEY! We're trying to get some fucking sleep here ya fuck face!" One of Jericho's Raider Troops yelled. Jericho got up and walked by the LW and up the stairs to the third floor.

"Excuse me LW, I have to go bitch slap a initiatite." Jericho said, walking up the stairs. The LW laughed, as he heard Jericho yelling at the initiate.

"Agh fuck! I'm sorry Jericho! Put the whipping chain down! ARGH!" The raider initiate yelled.

"WHAT DID I SAY!!?! DON'T TALK SHIT TO THE ALPHA WOLF!!!" Jericho yelled. The initiate's screams echoed throughout the common house. "Fucking rookies." The LW heard Jericho say. The LW laughed, while walking outside with Mute. Nobody else said anything about the noise as they were all afraid that it'd happen to them next.

The LW and Mute got in their vertibird and flew towards Agatha's Old House which was now GNR2, which was now the second Enclave radio station.

"Wait a minute... I forgot something... we need to go get some of the cured water in the basin to cure Four Dog and Jenna." The LW said, he turned the LW around and headed towards the basin. They landed near the Purifier.

The LW got out of the vertibird and the LW pulled out the vial that the Brotherhood of Blood gave him. _It ain't blood but, I don't have another container._ The LW thought. He scooped some of the pure and cured water from the basin. Just then a voice echoed through the LW's mind.

_Duck._

The LW did and to his surprise he saw a katana slide through the air where he was just standing. He hit whoever was standing behind him and got away where he could put the vial of cured water away and grab his own katana in defense.

"Ha, your reflexes have gotten better have they?" Winter laughed.

"How many times do I have to make you learn this lesson. You. Can't. Kill. Me." The LW said, they clashed katanas. Mute had a gun to his head which belonged to Winter's brother Spring.

"Damn it Winter... why must you be obsessed with revenge when we can preparing WEATHER?" Spring complained.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SPRING!" Winter yelled, while having another sword fight with the LW. The LW knocked the katana out of Winter's hands, and Winter had kicked the LW's katana out of his hands. They began to fight hand to hand. The LW got a few good hits in and caused blood to erupt from Winter's face.

Winter backed away for a minute, wiping the blood off of his mouth.

"Oh, what's wrong? I messed up your little pretty face Winter?" The LW said.

"...ha ha ha ha ha..." Winter laughed. Just then the LW was hit hard on the back of the head. He toppled over onto the ground. Summer had hit him and knocked him over.

"You... dirty fighting son of a bitch..." The LW growled.

"My my... do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh, I forgot. Your whore mother is dead." Winter said. That comment enraged the LW enough to break free from Summer's grip and to run towards Winter.

He grabbed his katana halfway on his trip towards Winter. He held it up and aimed for Winter's stomach. All Winter did was laugh. He impaled Winter, and the katana slid through his stomach like butter. Even though it hurt a lot... the wound wasn't fatal, and had missed Winter's black heart by a few inches. Even though he was in a lot of pain, Winter couldn't stop laughing.

"You and I are the same you know... we let our rage consume us to kill the person we don't like... we throw our morals out the window... to accomplish what we want to make happen. How many people have YOU killed LW? I'm sure it's more than how many I have killed." Winter laughed.

"What makes us different, Winter. Is that I try to rid the Wastes of people like you. The pieces of shit that infest this world. The Enclave." The LW said.

"Heh... is that what you believe? I saw you in Megaton... when you cut that innocent drunk guy's arm off for a few caps... in fact... I was watching you the whole time." Winter said.

"You were there...? Son of a bitch..." The LW said, he slid his katana out of Winter and put it back in its sheathe.

Summer and Spring retrieved Winter and dragged him to the Enclave vertibird.

"THIS AIN'T OVER!!" The LW yelled.

"NEXT TIME IT'LL BE ME HOLDING THE KATANA! AND I WON'T MISS YOUR HEART EITHER!!" Winter yelled from the Vertibird. The LW could faintly hear him say something to Summer and Spring. "You know you could of done something to help me a minute ago..." Which was what the LW thought he heard Winter say. He also thought he heard Summer say something to Winter back.

"Maybe I like to see you get hurt." Which was what the LW thought he heard Summer say. The LW sighed and noticed that Winter had forgotten his katana, he picked it up and looked at it. He wanted to test something and he began to put strength into it. He wasn't surprised when the katana began to bend.

The LW laughed, when he saw an Enclave Eyebot close to him.

"Hey! Winter! If you're watching this... I guess I was right when I said Enclave steel ain't worth more than brahmin shit!" The LW flashed Winter's bent katana in front of the eyebot. He then stuck the katana in the Enclave Eyebot.

The LW sighed and walked back to the Vertibird.

"You okay?" The LW asked Mute.

"..." Mute nodded.

"Alright... we're going to GNR2 now..." The LW said, starting the vertibird. The LW made the vertibird fly into the sky and fly towards GNR2. They landed a little bit away from the now Enclave fortified GNR2.

"Alright... they should be sleeping... so try to be stealthy okay?" The LW said.

"..." Mute nodded.

"Here... they might be sleeping with their armor off..." The LW handed Mute a combat knife. The LW had his trench knife out.

They snuck to the outside of the house, they were crouched beneath the Enclave metal blockades that they had set up in front of the house. The LW poked his head out a little to see how many were sleeping and how many that were up.

"Let's see... sixteen guards... ten are sleeping on bedrolls they set up... six are standing guard... and there's one Enclave security bot. I'll deactivate the bot, then we'll kill the sleeping ones that are unarmored, and then we will line up and gun down the rest. Got it?" The LW whispered to Mute.

"..." Mute nodded.

"Here... have one of my special stealth boys... I modified them... to make them more effective and last longer." The LW whispered. He handed Mute one of his special stealth boys.

They turned the stealth boys on and they became completely invisible, armor and all. They snuck across the bridge and to where the guards were stationed. The LW deactivated the sentry bot easily using his knowledge about robots.

Mute cut one of the sleeping soldier's necks, he spat blood, trying to scream before he died.

"The fuck?!? Somebody cut Marty's neck open!" One of the soldiers said.

"I don't see anybody." The second soldier said.

"What I think is that one of you did it." The higher ranking third soldier said.

"What?!? Don't talk crazy! None of us would betray the Enclave... maybe you did it." The fourth soldier said, pointing to the third soldier.

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys? One dead Enclave guard and you start turning on each other..." The fifth soldier said.

"It's the LW... I know it is..." The sixth soldier said. _Huh... the smart one of the group... I'll kill him first after the sleeping bastards._ The LW thought. He and Mute picked every single sleeping soldier off.

"That's it I'm killing all you traitor bastards before you kill me!!" The third soldier yelled, pulling out his gun, the others did the same and opened fire on each other. Mute and the LW watched disbelieving that they were watching a whole squad of Enclave turn on each other. The only survivor of the bloodbath was the sixth soldier who thought it was the LW the whole time, he was kneeling down in a pool of his friends' and comrades' blood. He removed his helmet and threw it against the outside wall of the house angrily.

"God damn it! Why the fuck did they turn on each other so fast?" The sixth and remaining soldier yelled.

The LW turned his stealth boy off and walked up to the sixth soldier.

"I fucking knew it..." Was all the sixth soldier said before the invetiable. The LW grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall, he was choking him to death with his brute strength. His life escaped his body, and he took his last breath. The soldier was dead, and the LW dropped released his grip, and the soldier's body fell to the ground.

"Let's go." The LW said, Mute still had his stealth boy activated, the LW felt that Mute liked to be unseen to be unheard. They entered the house, there was only one guard in the house and the LW dispatched him by cutting his throat upon entry. Four Dog and Jenna were sleeping.

The LW grabbed his vial and he grabbed Four Dog forcefully and made him drink it. He resisted the LW as he was still under the serum's effects.

"LW...? Things went dark and something began to control me..." Four Dog said.

"Yeah, the Enclave drugged you and Jenna, and made both of you run the new Enclave radio which enslaved the entire populace of the Capital Wasteland except for the lucky ones who made it to Megaton." The LW said. "Oh, and it's several weeks later." The LW said. He then did the same thing to Jenna and explained everything to both of them.

"My father would be ashamed of me... I was... spewing the Enclave's bullshit lies on their radio..." Four Dog said.

"Your father wouldn't have been ashamed. You couldn't have done anything to prevent it." The LW said. "In fact... what you were doing was the complete opposite, you were trying to revive GNR... it's just that the Enclave interferred." The LW said. "It ain't safe here... we'll take the radio, and the violin to Megaton... hell the only ones who can listen to it IS in Megaton." The LW said. "Let me check if it's clear outside." The LW said.

The LW stepped outside to see if there was anymore Enclave around.

"Oh what the fuck..." The LW yelled. He ran into the house and locked the door.

"Were there more Enclave?" Four Dog asked.

"No, something even worse." The LW said. Just then the LW felt something try to break through the door.

"What the hell is that?!?" Jennifer yelled.

"There are many of them so many that I can't fight all of them..." The LW said.

"So many of what?" Four Dog asked.

"Hopefully... they'll give up eventually." The LW said, he didn't want to scare them, by telling them about the Feral Beasts that were trying to break through the door currently.

The forest...  
"Yes... this is very good..." Tod laughed, modifying Mercy the giant yao guai.

"HEY! Tod... we've got a problem... some of them have left the forest... do you know anything about that?" Atom asked.

"I let them out." Tod said.

"You... you what?" Atom asked.

"I wanted to give them a test that is appropriate. So I sent them to fight the LW." Tod laughed.

"...this is actually scaring me but I think you're turning into me more everyday..." Atom said. Tod looked over to him with a surprised glance.

"Are you... are you crying?" Tod asked, laughing.

"...SHUT UP AND MUTATE!" Atom yelled, hitting Tod to hide the fact that he was actually crying.

The Mountain Base...  
"Damn it... DAMN THAT LARRY!" Winter yelled, he was still angry that he was wounded by the LW again, but seeing his half destroyed room again made him go into a rage.

"Winter..." Summer yelled entering the Colonel's "half-room". He began to laugh uncontrollably when he saw the Colonel's blood soaked bandages and his half destroyed room. "The LW beat you again, and... I like the renovations to your room, it really opens it up a lot!" Summer laughed.

Winter only glared at him when he made his jokes.

"How'd you like collecting every dangerous species of the Wastes alive for a bit of info you didn't even get?" Winter asked.

"...shut up." Summer said.

"Any reason why you're here...? I thought you were at the other base..." Winter said.

"Well I was just wondering when we were going to act out our plan... you know... to send Stevenson on his... permanent vacation." Summer said.

"Oh you mean S.N.A.D. You know... Steven's Not Acidental Death." Winter said.

"Why the hell do you call it that? What happened to being subtle?" Summer asked.

"I'm the fucking Colonel, I practically fucking run the Enclave. Do you ever see Stevenson get off his lazy ass to do something for the Enclave? No... hell I even think that computer Eden made a better president... and the LW made him blow up Raven Rock. And it was because my fucking retard brother left Eden's self destruction codes just lying around..." Winter said. Winter recalled that event.

Raven Rock... the day that it blew up...  
_"I'm sorry but I can't let you leave without taking that vial." Eden said._

_"You know what? I'll take the vial, but guess what?" The LW said, taking the vial of modified FEV._

_"What?" Eden asked._

_"I've got your self destruction codes!" The LW played the tape of Colonel Autumn speaking about the self destruction codes on his Pip-Boy._

_"Oh what the fu--self destruction imminent. All personel should evacuate immediately. Oh and LW I hope you fucking die." Eden said. The LW escaped Raven Rock and laughed all the way out of it._

Present time...  
"I mean... who does that? Who just leaves the self destruction codes to our top base AND our president just lying around!? Especially when the LW is around! I mean sure he had some bad leadership skills, but I never thought he was that stupid to just... leave the codes around." Winter rambled.

"He was actually pretty stupid to do that..." Summer admitted. "But hey... if the Enclave allows people that stupid enough to be Colonels... I should have a great chance of becoming one." Summer said.

"Ye... wait no you're a fucking idiot. The Enclave would be destroyed in a day!" Winter said.

"Oh shut up. You're going to obsess over your rivalry with the LW too much and you're going to forget about your duties as an Enclave Colonel." Summer said.

"Whate... what the fuck is that thing?" Winter asked pointing to the Feral Beast climbing up WEATHER that he had just noticed through the wind... hole.

"Whatever it is it looks like it ain't very friendly." Summer said. "We should go take care of it..." Summer said.

______

_**End of Chapter 51 A Nightmare, a Warning of What is To Come**_

* * *

**Woo, happy 5000 views. The feral beast population is growing... they're attacking the LW and they're scaling WEATHER in the mountains... adios.**


	52. Red Snow Part I

______________________________________

**Chapter 52 The Dark Forest and the Snowy Mountains**

The LW checked the time on his Pip-Boy.

"God damn... it's 4 am... when are those things going to stop?" The LW complained. The LW opened the door angrily and shot at some of the Feral Beasts and then shut the door quickly before they got in.

"Perhaps we should make a charge to the Vertibird... as... they ain't going to stop anytime soon..." Jenna said.

"Well, it seems to be our only option... as this door isn't going to last much longer." The LW said.

"Okay... one, two..." The LW counted. Jenna grabbed the violin, and Four Dog grabbed the radio, and Mute was reloading his weapon to back the LW up.

"THREE!" The LW yelled, he kicked the door open and opened fire on the Feral Beasts distracting them long enough for the others to escape.

One of the Feral Beasts grabbed him and threw him against the outside wall of the house. He hit the wall and fell to the ground painfully.

He shot at the rest of the Feral Beasts, and then made a run for it himself to the vertibird, now that everyone else was on. He leaped towards the side door that they had opened for him, but a Feral Beast had grabbed his leg and began to pull him backwards.

"LW! Shoot it in the head!" Four Dog yelled.

"I FUCKING KNOW TO SHOOT IT IN THE HEAD FOUR DOG!" The LW yelled. He tried to reach his rifle that was on the ground, before the Feral Beast had dragged him to it's horde.

He got a hold of his rifle and he flipped himself over, and shot the Feral Beast that was dragging him right between the eyes. The Feral Beast fell to the ground in a pool of it's own blood.

The LW got up, and quickly ran towards the Vertibird, and got inside of it, and closed the door behind him. He jumped into the pilot seat and began to make the vertibird take off. But just then they all noticed a sudden weight increase.

"Aw... what the hell?" The LW said, noticing that the Vertibird was being weighed down.

"They've grabbed onto the bottom, and they're heavy, so if we don't get them off of there... we're gonna plummet into GNR2 down there!" Four Dog said.

"GOD DAMN IT! Four Dog do you still remember how to fly the vertibird?" The LW asked.

"Yeah..." Four Dog nodded.

"Well I'm gonna go down to the bottom of the vertibird and take care of our unwanted luggage." The LW said.

"Be careful... one good hit from one of those things, could send you plummeting into the ground." Jenna said.

"Gee, thanks Jenna very encouraging. Any words of advice Mute?" The LW asked.

"..." Mute shook his head.

"Well... I'll see you in a minute back up here alive or on the ground, dead." The LW said. He opened the side door and dropped down and grabbed a hold of the bottom of the vertibird.

Elsewhere...  
"Okay so... why is that thing still alive, and climbing my WEATHER?" Winter asked. Just then he laughed, as he saw a bullet fly from the bottom of the base towards the Feral Beast, and it landed right in it's cranium, and it dropped down into the snow.

"Well... problem resolved." Summer said.

"Go tell the scientists to pick up that body... wherever it fell... and start studying it... it looked like a result of a deathclaw and a yao guai fucking." Winter said.

"...You've just put a image in my mind that I'll never get out. Thanks for that..." Summer said sarcastically. He walked out of Colonel Winter's half-room.

Above GNR2...  
The LW fought the Feral Beast as best as he could while hanging from the bottom of a vertibird. He attempted to kick it off, with his legs but he couldn't get the Feral Beast to lose it's grip.

The LW wanted to pull out his gun and shoot it but he didn't want to take one of his arms off of the bottom of the vertibird, and possibly fall off.

The Feral Beast growled, and it kicked the LW with one of it's massive legs. The LW dangled back and forth due to the force of the kick.

_Wait, do I still have my trench knife?_ The LW thought. He kicked the Feral Beast again to distract it while he quickly searched through his pockets for his trench knife.

He grabbed it and thrusted it into the Feral Beast's right eye. It let out a horrifying scream.

He wiggled the knife around in the Feral Beast's eye socket, and it screamed even louder, the LW then ripped the knife out of it's eye socket.

He then did the same to it's left eye.

"YEAH! NOW YOU'RE FUCKING BLIND!" The LW yelled, he then thrusted the knife into it's neck several times, until it let go, and plummeted to the ground and died.

It splattered into a pool of guts and blood. The LW climbed to the side door and tumbled into the vertibird.

"Ahhhh... floor... my best friend..." The LW said, happy that he wasn't dangling from the bottom of a vertibird anymore.

"You wanna fly the vertibird now?" Four Dog asked.

"Yeah, why not." The LW said, replacing Four Dog's place at the pilot seat of the vertibird. They flew towards Megaton, it was now six a.m... and Jericho and the others were just waking up.

Jericho had decided to wait until the LW got back so they could use the vertibird instead of having to walk.

The LW landed the vertibird outside and walked into Megaton to get the others.

"Okay... tonight... I'm going to the Mountain Base... alone." The LW said.

"Wait, what? That's suicide man!" Bombshell said.

"..." Mute didn't say anything or do anything.

"You can't go alone..." Sarah said.

"He'd be alright. If all of us went and we were all captured, then what would we do?" Jericho said.

"I should go to the Mountain Base." Jason said, challenging the LW.

"No... Jason you are too reckless, they'd find you by following the trail of blood you'd leave." The LW said.

Charon didn't say anything either, he was just there because of the contract between him and the LW, he would go if the LW wanted him to, and he'd stay if the LW didn't want him to go.

"I could at least cover you..." Jeffery said, cleaning his sniper rifle.

"We should worry about the Tod and Atom problem, not the Enclave." Genius said. "Because the Enclave isn't able to annihilate us when they choose. Atom and Tod are two ticking timebombs. And the timer on both of them are starting to tick down..." Genius said.

Clover was quiet too.

"I, alone, will go." The LW said.

"Wait, I have... a few things I've been preparing since yesterday. Come talk to me upstairs and I'll give you something to piss off Winter." Bombshell said, walking upstairs. _Well if it can piss off Winter, then I'll take it._ The LW thought.

"And if you find any terminals that have important data on them... put them on this." Jericho said, handing the LW a flash drive.

"You know about terminals? Heh... that's funny Jericho." Clover mocked him.

"Shut up you slaver bit..." Jericho didn't even have enough time to finish his statement before he and Clover began to fight.

The LW only sighed, and walked upstairs to see what Bombshell had to offer.

The LW was surprised when he walked into the room next to his bedroom, and he saw ten or more explosive packs scattered around the room.

"See, I was called Bombshell back in the Enclave for a reason." Bombshell said.

"I can see that." The LW said.

"And I've even made you a special gift." Bombshell said, picking up a larger explosive pack. "If you hadn't noticed... this is made up of three or four mini-nukes surrounded by things of C4." Bombshell said.

"Holy shit..." The LW said.

"Yeah, this was the same thing I used to... err... bring down the Washington Monument... and... once again... sorry for that. I call the explosive... "The Big Bang." Bombshell said, handing the explosive packs to the LW.

The LW put them all in his bag, which actually made it even heavier.

"Here. This is the detonator to ALL of the explosive packs. So, don't activate it before you've placed all of the explosion packs, or before you've gotten far away enough. I've put a key lock on it to prevent any accidental detonations. Trust me. They've happened in the Enclave before." Bombshell said. "Guy sat on the detonator, when they were eating before they left to do the mission. Didn't even leave the base, and made a new hole in it." Bombshell said, handing the detonator and the key to the LW.

"...ouch... does the Enclave hire anybody who walks into their bases?" The LW asked, grabbing the detonator and the key.

"If ya can hold a gun, then you're hired" Is their motto." Bombshell said.

"Well, I'll go and drop you guys off... and..." The LW stopped, as he heard the sound of a vertibird. The LW ran outside to see the vertibird.

The LW's eyes widened when he saw a Brotherhood of Steel banner on it.

It landed outside of Megaton, and a wounded Brotherhood of Steel soldier ran into Megaton.

The LW ran to him, as there weren't any Brotherhood of Steel left in the wastes.

"I'm the only one... who escaped... I've been on the run since the Citadel..." The Soldier said.

"How'd you survive?" The LW asked.

"I... I did some things I wasn't proud of... here." The Soldier said, handing the LW his pistol. "Please... shoot me." The Soldier said.

"What?" The LW asked, taking the pistol.

"I ran... I didn't even fight... I ran for my fucking life. That's why... you have to kill me... I can't live with the guilt anymore... I need... to die for my cowardice." The Soldier said.

"I'm not going to sho..." The LW didn't get to finish his statement, as a bullet flew over his head and landed right into the Soldier's. "Holy fuck. That was a good shot, whoever did that." The LW said.

The LW walked back into his house.

"Uh, who just shot the Brotherhood of Steel soldier out there?" The LW asked.

Nobody answered the LW's question.

"Jeffery, I'm looking at you because you would be the only one who could shoot like that with a sniper rifle." The LW said.

"Actually... it wasn't me... however I am proud that Sarah could pull off a shot like that with my sniper rifle. I stepped out to watch." Jeffery said, still cleaning his sniper rifle.

"Sarah did it?" The LW said, surprised.

"Yeah, I did it. He told you, he ran. While my friends, and my father was captured by the Enclave, he ran. I had stepped out a minute after you did, and I heard everything. Then I came back and borrowed Jeffery's sniper rifle, then I splattered his brains across the dirt." Sarah said.

"... I... don't know what to say to that." The LW said. That moment the LW felt love for Sarah, just for what she had just said. The LW coughed, trying to dismiss the feelings. "Well, now that we have another vertibird... you all can go out and go to that settlement, to find Tod's brother. Who wants to learn how to fly?" The LW asked, as Larry was still gone, and only he knew how to fly a vertibird, that and Four Dog.

Four Dog was busy setting up his radio though.

Mute raised his hand.

"Mute? You, want to fly a vertibird? Alright then." The LW said.

The LW and Mute left his house and walked to the vertibird.

The LW taught him the best he could. Mute now could fly vertibirds. Jericho, Clover, Sarah, Mute, Jason, Charon, Jeffery, and Jenna got in the Brotherhood of Steel vertibird, and flew towards the settlement that the LW spoke of.

"Okay... now... I'll rest until nightfall, then... I'll go." The LW said, rubbing his Brotherhood of Blood amulet for luck.

Elsewhere...  
"GOD DAMN IT! You're my sister! Whether you believe it or not!" Larry yelled.

"Take me back to my home!" Larry's sister yelled.

"IT'S NOT YOUR HOME! I really didn't want to have to do this to my own sister but..." Larry said, getting the duct tape and the rope out.

"You wouldn't." Larry's sister said.

"I would, to prevent my only alive family member from going back to that place..." Larry said.

"That's my home asshole!" Larry's sister yelled angrily.

"Your original home was Vault 132! Then the Enclave came, killed everyone, murdered our parents, and then took all the children to become... THEM!" Larry yelled angrily. Larry began to chase his sister around the landed vertibird, trying to subdue her with duct tape and rope.

Later... 10 P.M...  
"Alright... it's dark enough... time to go and raid me a Enclave mountain base." The LW said, taking his T-51 B Winterized Power Armor off. _This armor will be too heavy and noticeable._ The LW thought.

He walked to his armor locker and he picked out his Winterized Combat Armor.

"There we go..." The LW said, putting his Winterized Combat Armor on. He then put on his Brotherhood of Blood amulet. He was still frustrated that the chain was too long, and it made it hang down close to his heart. The amulet was thick metal too.

He grabbed his bag of weapons and explosives and walked out of his house and into his vertibird. He took off to the base that was at the foot of the mountain that he and Jericho had raided weeks ago before being locked in the Purifier.

He landed in the old abandoned base, and walked up the mountain trail.

Elsewhere... earlier...  
"..." Mute was flying towards the northwest of the Capital Wasteland.

"Mute, the LW said it was west of the Wasteland, not northwest..." Jericho said.

Mute looked at Jericho, with a murderous glance, and Jericho backed off.

Just then when they flew over a thick forest of blackened and tall trees, the vertibird was hit by something, and it spiraled out of control towards the ground.

"FUCCCCCKKKK!!!!!!!!" Jericho yelled while the Vertibird spiraled out of control.

The Mountain Trail...  
As the LW walked further up the mountain, it became colder and the ground was covered in something he had never seen before.

Snow.

He continued on, shivering, but enduring the coldness of the Mountain. As he walked further, the winds got harsher and colder.

"So cold..." The LW complained walking through the blizzard up the mountain trail.

"Gotta get... up there..." The LW said. Just then a bullet sent the LW flying backwards. The bullet landed directly in the LW's chest. He hit the ground.

Further up the mountain trail...  
"Heh... I got him, Winter. Bullet landed directly in his chest." The sniper who had been hiding in the snow further up the mountain trail said to his radio.

"Good... release the wolves to devour the body... just in case..." Winter said through the radio.

"I don't understand, I shot him right in the chest, nobody could have survived that. So why do I have to release the..." The sniper was cut short.

"That was a command, sniper. The LW survived the Washington Monument fiasco and I wouldn't doubt if he would be able to survive a little bullet in the chest. Winter, out." Winter said, through the radio.

"Yes sir... damn it, I hate those mutts." The sniper groaned, as he turned off his radio to save the battery power of the radio. Just then the sniper was grabbed by something.

"But... but how did you survive that?!? I saw the bullet land in your chest!" The sniper said confused.

"Luck." The LW said, he then cut the sniper's throat. His blood splattered onto the white and cold snow. The LW reached down to his chest, and he pulled out his Brotherhood of Blood elder amulet. He noticed that their was a bullet that had landed right in the middle of the amulet. The chain was long and it had made the amulet reach down to the LW's chest, where his heart was, and the thick metal it was made of had blocked the bullet for the LW.

"Huh... I guess these things are lucky... I think I used up all of it's luck though now that I survived that..." The LW said. He put his amulet with the bullet through it in his bag. _There's probably a lot of Enclave up there... I think I'm gonna need a disguise._The LW thought. He looked down at the sniper's Winterized Enclave Power Armor. _Ah shit, I'm probably going to regret this._The LW thought.

He dreaded the the thought of changing his armor in the middle of a blizzard but it was going to be his only way into the Enclave base, without getting shot down.

He began to change his Winterized Combat Armor with the sniper's Winterized Enclave Power Armor. He felt partially frozen when he was changing his armor, as a very cold mountain breeze hit him and went right through the LW's wasteland clothes. He put his Winterized Combat Armor back in his bag.

He hid the sniper's body under a pile of snowy rocks. He then continued up the mountain trail.

He came to a clearing, where there were three frigid, dead, and barren trees. The LW stopped when he heard something move in the snow. He pulled out his plasma rifle waiting for something to come out.

He was knocked down and pinned by a pure white, large, and wild wolf. He growled at the LW, while being ontop of him. Even though the wolf was on top of him and growling at him, it didn't feel like the wolf wanted to kill him, it felt like it was challenging the LW. The LW grabbed the white wolf and flipped him and threw him off of the LW.

The LW got up and prepared himself for a fight with the wolf. The wolf growled at him. The wolf and the LW began to wrestle, and during this, the LW's helmet fell off. When it did, the wolf stopped and stared at the LW.

It barked happily. The LW was confused. Perhaps the wolf had thought the LW was the sniper because his armor had his scent on it. The wolf looked towards the other path, it led to a cage that had this wolf's pack.

The white wolf whined, as if it wanted the LW to help him and it's pack.

"Oh... you want me to free your pack... they must have captured your pack when you were away..." The LW said, he searched in the armor's pockets, and he found what he was looking for. The key to the wolf's pack's cage was in the sniper's armor's pockets. He walked over to the cage and unlocked it, and the white wolves ran down the mountain path for freedom.

The original white wolf that attacked the LW was still standing by the LW, as if it wanted to go with him instead of his pack.

"You want to come with me, boy?" The LW asked. The white wolf let out a happy bark. The LW stood there for a minute, thinking of a appropriate name for the wolf. He was going to call him Dogmeat the Second, but it didn't sound right, it sounded like he was Dogmeat'sreplacement, which sounded dis-honorful to Dogmeat's memory.

"Oh. I know. How about... Snowy?" The LW said. The white wolf let out a happy bark, as if it agreed with the name. "Alright Snowy... let's go..." The LW said. The LW walked further up the path but then he stopped when he saw a sign that said, "NO WOLVES" in red letters.

The LW sighed, and then walked back to the cage with Snowy.

"Okay, Snowy... I can't bring you into the base... so for now... you can stay in the cage... I promise I'll be back for you..." The LW said, to the white wolf.

Because, the LW had proved himself as the alpha wolf already, Snowy trusted him. Snowy walked into the cage and then the LW closed the cage and locked it, to make sure nothing messed with Snowy. Snowy whined, as it wanted to go with the LW. The LW put his Enclave Power Armor Helmet back on and not just because his face felt frozen but because if he had it off when he entered the base, he'd be shot.

Elsewhere...  
Jericho woke up, on the floor of the vertibird. He went to get up, but he stopped when he noticed the vertibird move due to him moving.

Jericho got up slowly and walked to the open side door slowly, and looked out of it.

"Holy shit." Jericho said. The vertibird was teetering on one tree's top, that was on a hill that was surrounded by the dark, dense, and tall forest. "Fuuuuuuuuck." Jericho said.

Down below in the dark forest...  
Tod sat in the darkness, thinking.

"I mutated a giant Yao Guai into a hybrid that can control people's minds, and cloned a army of smaller ones. But... I feel... like I should be exacting revenge upon who hurt me directly, instead of just sending Feral Bests after them." Tod said.

"I think... I'll pay one of their bases... a little visit." Tod said. He split into two Tod's and one of them teleported away.

"I feel my human part of me, telling me to help my friends who are teetering up there on a tree... thanks to me. But my father's part of me, says to make their stay at my little utopia a living hell." Tod laughed insanely. His powers were corrupting his mind.

Back at the Mountain base...  
The LW walked back up the mountain path and through the gate that stood outside of the mountain base, and then the Enclave soldiers checked him, and the LW showed them the holotag of the sniper that he had killed.

They let the disguised LW in after he flashed the sniper's holotag. _Good thing, they didn't ask me to lift up my helmet... but I guess they didn't ask that because of the cold. That's another thing, who would have a base in the god damned Appalachian mountains? Maybe for WEATHER's placement._The LW thought.

The Enclave Mountain Base, was surrounded by a metal wall, like a fortress. There were five buildings, four were large and tall and they were in the corners of the base, and there was one smaller building in the center. Behind the southeast corner building there were three or four Vertibirds, however this wasn't important yet. On the walls there were lights that kept the mountain base lit up at night. There was so much light it felt like it was day, even though it was actually night, and the sky was dark and covered with stars.

And on the mountain peak of the smaller mountain that was directly next to the mountain that had the mountain base on it, there was WEATHER. WEATHER was a giant sattelite tower, that overlooked the land below. WEATHER had brainwashed people from the wasteland on it, and they were repairing it from Larry's last assault when he came to get his brainwashed sister.

The disguised LW walked into the central building. The central building's inside was made up of nothing but generators, and engineers who kept them running. This was the base's main source of power. There were three engineers in the central building.

They made the central building the Power Source building because the central building could have wires that reached to all four of the buildings in the corners.

_Hmm... if I deactivate the generators... then they'll be running around in the dark._The LW thought. He walked over to the first engineer's side.

"What? Don't you see that I'm working?" The first engineer said, rudely.

"Yeah, it's just that your shoes seem to be untied." The LW said. The first engineer looked down at his shoes and when he did, the LW pushed him towards the generator, which was pulsing with electricity. This was very bad for the engineer.

He screamed, when electricty pulsed through the generator, and HIS body. His body exploded into a million burnt crisp small pieces of flesh.

"Oh no! What happened!?!" The second engineer asked, running to inspect the scene.

"He went down to tie his shoes and he accidentally fell forwards into the generator..." The disguised LW lied. However it seemed that the second engineer seemed to ignore the LW's words, as he was checking the generator for any problems due to the event.

"Woo. The generator is fine... too bad about Jim though..." The second engineer said, relieved. The second engineer went back to his position. It was as if the engineers were more worried about the generator than their colleague. _Heartless bastards._The LW thought.

"Hey, you, soldier over there." The third engineer said, trying to get the LW's attention. The disguised LW walked over to the third engineer curious on what he wanted.

"Ye... what do you want engineer?" The LW said, trying to sound more Enclave soldier-like.

"Can you hand me that wrench over there in that toolbox?" The third engineer asked. The LW walked over to the toolbox and opened it. It was full of tools and the LW noticed the wrench and a note under some other tools. The LW grabbed the wrench and took the note without the third engineer noticing.

The LW quickly read the note before the third engineer noticed.

The note:  
_"They still haven't noticed what we're doing down here... we've been siphoning power from the other buildings to the Quarters and Jail building... there's just never enough power in there to even heat the damn place. I don't think what we're doing is wrong... but I know how the superior officers get sometimes... they put themselves over the soldiers, and the servants, sure they're brainwashed and everything but... still, and more importantly the engineers of the Enclave who keep this damn place running 24/7. And I know I'm not the only one who is getting tired of the way we're being treated."_

_Hmm... this may get rid of my problems for me... as I don't think the old "your shoes are untied" trick is going to work two more times._The LW thought.

He walked over to the third engineer, with the note in his pocket. The LW handed the wrench to the third engineer.

"Thanks... now please leave me be before I mess up and end up like Jim over there... in pieces..." The third engineer said.

_Huh... irony._The LW thought, as he exited the Central building. The LW walked over to the northwestern corner building, which was the main building, which was also being repaired due to Larry's attack.

The first level of the main building was made up of terminals, desks. The LW sat down at a unoccupied terminal and turned it on.

_Let's see... junk files... not important... ooh, a map of Enclave occupied places, yes please... download to user device._The LW thought, downloading a map of the Enclave's bases and camps to his Pip-boy from the terminal. When the downloading was done, the LW began to search for more files he could use.

_Surely that wasn't it. There has to be some main terminal... perhaps in the ol good Colonel Winter's room... not going to go up there... yet._The LW thought. The LW got up from the terminal and looked around for a higher ranking Enclave, to show them the note that he found in the toolbox in the Central building.

He found one, and he addressed him.

"Uh... hey... I found this note on the persons' of two engineers in the Central building. It says something about siphoning power..." The LW said, holding the note.

"What? Let me see that..." The higher ranking Enclave person said. He took the note and began to read it. "Son of a bitch. That's why my room's lights went out last night when I was reading... me and a few soldiers are going to address this matter... personally." The higher ranking Enclave person said, he stormed out of the main building furious, to go get some soldiers to help him take care of the engineers. The LW, happy at what he had just wrought, followed him to watch the ordeal.

The Central Building...  
The two engineers were at work, and they were currently diverting power from the main building to the quarters building when the door suddenly was kicked open.

"YOU POWER SIPHONING BASTARDS! KILL THEM!" The higher ranking Enclave person yelled, catching the two engineers in the act. The two soldiers that he had brought with him, and the LW considering he could get away with it now, began to fire at the two engineers, mowing them down. "Good riddens. I'll send a back up engineer WHO'S LOYAL, to continue their work..." The higher ranking Enclave person said, exiting the building with the soldiers.

_Hmm... all I have to do is take care of that backup engineer and I can sabotage the Enclave base's power in peace._The LW thought. The LW hid, and waited for the back-up engineer to arrive.

Finally, he arrived and the LW was surprised at his condition.

He was drunk, and they had sent him to continue the engineers' work.

"God damn it... today was supposed to be my... be my day off... and I get called in because of an "incident." So is it wrong that I got drunk beforehand to get those bastards back?" The drunk engineer hiccuped. _This just got even easier._The LW thought, still hiding in the shadows.

The drunk engineer walked over to the bodies of the two shot down engineers.

"This was the incident I was called in for? The engineers sleeping in... red liquid? It's probably wine, as they were probably drinking on the job." The drunk engineer said. The LWhad to make himself not laugh at the irony, the engineer's stupidity and his drunkenness, and how easy this was going to be.

"Let's see... which button was it...? Agh... I need some more beer." The drunk engineer said, he went to grab his beer from the generator's control console, but he accidentally knocked it over onto the console and it sparked. The lights in the room flickered on and off. "AWW DAMN IT!! I spilled my last beer!" The drunk engineer whined, over the demise of his beer.

Just then door was kicked open again, and a angry Enclave Worker Overseer came in, because of the power flickering on and off due to the drunk engineer's beer spilling on the generator's control console.

"God damn it Bob! How many times do I have to tell you! Don't get drunk on the job! And ESPECIALLY don't bring in liquids into the goddamned power building when you go to work!" The Work Overseer yelled angrily.

"Shut up, I shouldn't even be here today... you know what'd be funny, if the Demon would disguise himself and enter this base and be the end of it." The drunk engineer said. Just then the LW's eyes widened.

_That's... that's just uncanny._The LW thought.

"Pft... right. We would know if it would be the LW, our gate guards aren't that stupid. Now get back to work... and DON'T DRINK ANOTHER DROP." The Work Overseer yelled.

"I would love to but I don't have another drop..." The drunk engineer said. The work overseer left the building and when he did the LW sprung from the shadows and removed his helmet, the drunk engineer saw this.

He laughed at the irony of all of this.

"See... I called it word for word... and you know what? Nobody would have even listened to me long enough to care. Hey LW... I'll give you the password to get to the main building's upper floors..." The drunk engineer said.

"Wait, what? Why? Don't you have any loyalty to the Enclave at all?" The LW asked surprised. "And what would you want from it?" The LW asked.

"It's the Enclave we're talking about here, every day I live here I'm worried about being blown up or killed or hell even tested and experimented on by those damn scientists in the other building while I slept. And well, being able to live would be a nice plus... but because of your reputation around here... I doubt that'd be possible... but I'll give the password to you anyway as long as you promise me that you'll kill that douchebag who just left here." The drunk engineer said.

"Or... I could just kill you and take it." The LW said.

"...wouldn't that be a waste of your ammo? Look at me, I'm staggering drunk. You could just beat me to death, I wouldn't stop ya." The drunk engineer said. The LW looked at him with a irritated glance and put his gun down to his waste and rubbed his eyes.

"Jesus Christ..." The LW said, stunned at the drunk engineer giving him advice on how to kill him. "You know what? Just give me the password and leave, and trust me I'll make sure everyone here dies today. So... my advice to you would to get the fuck out of here right now." The LW said.

"Here ya... ooh... I'm starting to sober up... here... I need to go find me a bottle of something before I leave this place..." The drunk engineer said, handing a scrap of paper with the password on it to the LW. He then went to leave the Central building, but he accidentally tripped over his own feet, and accidentally stumbled into the generator, and he met the same fate of Jim, who had been pushed into it earlier.

"What the fuck, does the Enclave hire anybody who wanders into their base??" The LW said, stunned. He turned off every generator and cut the wires, to prevent the Enclave from turning it back on. Then he hid a few things of explosives in the Central building and left.

______

_******End of Chapter 52 The Dark Forest and the Snowy Mountains**_

* * *

**I've had the Mountain Base chapter done for so long, now I can finally start posting it. ^_^ Adios, and... I've started my side project that I brung up a few chapters ago... "Hoenn, the Region You Don't Want To Go To" that's right. A pokemon parody, with the type of violence and cussing that you find in A New Definition of Hell. It's gonna be great. Adios.**


	53. Red Snow Part II

______________________________________

**Cfhapter 53 The Blood, OH THE BLOOD.**

It was now completely dark in the base, as the power was now off. However the LW was confused as, the top of the main building where Winter's room was, it was still powered, and the LW could see the light coming from it. _He must have a back up generator because he's Colonel._The LW thought.

Winter's Repaired Room...  
"Damn Larry... had to damage my room." Winter complained. He looked down through his gap in his wall which used to be his window, and noticefd that the base's power was going out.

Summer came through the door, and pushed the slave who was repairing the center of the room to the floor when he walked to Winter's side.

"WINTER. I found your god damned plan documents. You plan to kill me and Spring!" Summer yelled, enraged.

"No, dear brother... you misread it... I plan to kill Spring. Why would I kill you, my favorite brother?" Winter said.

"But the file says otherwise! It clearly says my fucking name and then Spring's fucking name." Summer said.

"Heh... you're hypocrisy is not wanted here." Winter said.

"What the fuck do you mean? I'm not planning to off you or Spring." Summer said.

"Ah yes... but did you say anything about me killing Spring? You came in here to cover your own back." Winter said.

"Err... agh fine. He's annoying, but I wasn't going to kill him, I'd just... prefer if he wasn't around." Summer said. "So... you aren't planning on killing me... and... this is a typo right?" Summer asked.

"Yes, I accidentally wrote your name in there because, I was thinking about you being my favorite brother." Winter lied.

"...carry on, then." Summer said, leaving the room.

"Hold on, Summer. I have a proposal for you." Winter said.

"What type of proposal?" Summer asked.

"The type of proposal that you become a Colonel from." Winter said.

"Wait... really? I've been only asking this since Autumn died, and you and Spring became one!" Summer said. "But I guess I should be happy with becoming one after all." Summer said. "What do I have to do? But I have a question... isn't it going to be a little suspicious? Ya know... having three brothers as Colonels at the same time?" Summer asked.

"Who'd the fuck care? President Stevenson does NOTHING to run the Enclave, it's just me running the damn thing! Plus... the soldiers are loyal to me... with my charismatic skills I could persuade them to jump off the fucking mountain and they'd do it. Anyways... your assignment is something everyone in the Enclave has failed to do over and over again. Even me." Winter said.

"You're not suggesting... what I think you are... are you?" Summer said.

"All you have to do is kill. The Lone Wanderer." Winter said.

"Piece... piece of cake." Summer said.

"You hesitated for a minute, what was that about? Doubting your abilities?" Winter asked.

"I'll kill him in one try!" Summer yelled. _I hope._ Summer thought. _I hope the LW kills the idiot, I really really do._ Winter thought. Just then Spring ran into Colonel Winter's room.

"The power in the base is off!" Spring said, Summer and Winter glanced at Spring.

"We... kind of noticed that about five minutes ago Spring." Winter said.

"Yeah, what are you? Fucking blind?" Summer yelled.

"Well... I did kind of just get here..." Spring said.

"Spring, aren't you supposed to be looking for Larry?" Winter asked.

"Well... I encountered him, and... he kind of blew up my vertibird. I was the only survivor, and I had to dig myself out of burning metal. And that explains why my clothes are all, torn and burned." Spring said.

"So what you're saying is that you didn't get the final and last key piece and our partial key from Larry? Which, he stole from us, the first time he came here, before the time he blew a hole in my fucking quarters and WEATHER!" Winter yelled.

"I am saying that, yes... sorry." Spring said. Spring looked at Summer who was still here, and was confused on why he was still here. "Why are you here Summer?" Spring asked.

"Oh, Winter had an assignment for me, that I would be promoted to a colonel for completing it." Summer said.

"What was the assignment, kill the LW? Winter probably would assign you that considering his failed attempts at it." Spring said.

"What? No... I got a even harder assignment, cause he knew I would excel at it, because I'm great." Summer said.

"You know what Spring? You just got a extra night shift of looking for Larry, that starts right... now." Winter said.

"Oh come on... I survived a Vertibird crash... everyone else died, don't you know how... traumatizing that was? Crawling over burning, bloody bodies of people who you had talked to a minute earlier?" Spring said.

"Oh suck it up, you know how many people I've seen die who I knew? Hell, some of them were killed by me! Father was one of them, and I saw Autumn die by watching the video from the eyebot camera that we planted in Project Purity before, and you know what I did? I laughed my ass off." Winter said.

"Well, that's because you've been desensitized. Normal Colonels don't micro manage everything, you go out on every mission, and especially when it involves the LW, considering both of you hate each other, and want to paint the wall with each other's guts." Spring said.

"Hey, Autumn didn't manage everything, and he was killed by the LW, because he under-estimated him, and because I sabotaged his gear before he left..." Winter coughed.

"You... you what? I know we wanted to kill Autumn but... I didn't think you went that low." Spring said.

"We're talking about me here... if you forgot Spring." Winter said. "Now, both of you go and complete your assignments." Winter said, dismissing both of his brothers. _God damn my brothers are idiots._ Winter thought.

Winter turned his radio and began to talk to his secretary on it because the intercom wasn't working because the power was out.

"Yes, Colonel Winter, sir?" A female voice answered.

"Kelly... what did I tell you about letting Summer into my file cabinet?" Winter said.

"I'm sorry sir... he must have waited until I went to the bathro..." Kelly was interrupted by Winter.

"And what, did I tell you about going to the bathroom when he was poking around? To wait, until he left." Winter said.

"But I couldn't hold it." Kelly said.

"That's it, you're fired." Winter said, turning the radio off, and then he turned his other radio to his soldiers on.

"Yes, Colonel Winter, sir?" A voice answered from the radio.

"I need you to send two guards to kill Kelly." Winter said.

"Your... secretary, sir?" The voice answered.

"Yes, my secretary needs to die, don't ask why just make it happen." Winter said, turning his radio off. He gazed out of his window again at WEATHER. He noticed that the brainwashed person who was repairing his room had stopped and looked up at him. "What slave? Get back to work before I kill you." Winter said.

"I'm not... going to work more for... you..." The brainwashed Dr. Preston said.

"Continue working or die!" Winter yelled. He pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Creel's head threatening to kill him.

"It'd be better... than this... living as a slave... working for douchebags like you..." Dr. Preston said, resisting the serum.

"So be it." Winter said, pulling the trigger. Dr. Preston's brains splattered across the room. "Damn it LW... because of your stunt at Project Purity we've had to begin using our private supply of the serum... and we're running low on it..." Winter mumbled.

Below...  
"God damn cold... fucking Winter picking the mountains to place a base..." A enclave soldier walking by mumbled, shivering.

The LW walked into the northeastern corner building that was across from the Main building. This was the science building, and there was something going on in the building, as there were scientists and frenzied deathclaws everywhere.

"The fuck is going on in here?" The LW said, wondering why the Enclave controlled Deathclaws were attacking the scientists and the guards.

"Something came into the base that messed up our control devices, and when the power went out, the deathclaws went loose! Run for your life!" A fleeing scientist yelled. _Wait a minute._The LW thought, remembering something.

He reached into his bag looking for something, and he found it. A deathclaw control device jammer that a Brotherhood of Steel scribe had given to him. This explained why when the deathclaws and the Enclave attacked Megaton, the deathclaws also attacked the Enclave.

The LW looked around in the science building at the clawed up scientists.

_I've already done a lot to this building... I'll plant some explosives and go._The LW thought. He planted some explosives at the base of the building and left.

He entered the southwest building. This building was the armory, and the quarters building for soldiers. It was actually a clever idea, because whenever the base got attacked at night, all the men had to do was walk a few steps and they'd have their gear ready to go.

The LW looked around in the first floor. There was a locked door to the basement, which was the armory. There was nobody on the first floor as they were all asleep.

"Hmm... if they sleep with their armor off... which I'd imagine they would... then they are about to have a very bad dream. Heh." The LW said to himself. He walked up the stairs to the first floor of the soldier's rooms. He entered each one, and made sure they were asleep and slit their throat with his trench knife.

Eventually he had cleaned out the first floor.

"Wow... I'd figure they would have a guard to protect them while they slept... apparently not." The LW said to himself.

He walked up the stairs to the second floor and did the exact same as he did the first floor. By the time he was done, the Enclave had to hire a lot more soldiers.

"Seriously, these guys are heavy sleepers. I'm creeping around in forty five pound armor and these guys are still sleeping." The LW said. He walked up to the third floor, hoping for a challenge.

The third floor was just the armorers' quarters, and all of them were highly equipped, and some of them were asleep, and some of them weren't.

_Finally._The LW thought, hiding in the shadows. There was a armorer in front of him, he was waiting for him to pass. _One of them should have a key to the armory._The LW thought.

When the armorer did pass, the LW sneaked behind him and went to pickpocket him. _Damn, no key._The LW thought.

He continued on, pickpocketing armorers, searching for the key.

He finally found a sleeping armorer, who had the key on a little string around his neck.

He cut the string quietly, and took the key. When the armorer began to wake up, the LW smothered him with his own pillow.

"Shh... go to sleep..." The LW whispered. "Nobody can hear you..." He whispered, eventually he quit resisting, when he ran out of air. The LW covered the armorer's corpse with his blanket.

The LW walked back down the stairs, sneaking through the shadows. He came to the first floor, and walked over to the locked door to the armorer.

He opened it and walked down into it. Holy shit. The LW thought. There were suits of Enclave power armor, and piles of weapons, sorted neatly.

The LW shed a tear of joy, but then remembered that he wasn't here to steal, he was here to destroy.

He placed one of the big bang explosive packs that Bombshell gave him in the middle of the armory, and hid it under several suits of power armor, to hide it.

The LW walked back up the stairs and out of the building. The LW tried not to laugh, as the deathclaws from the science building had broke free and was now attacking the guards that were outside.

The LW walked to the southeast corner building, which was the fifth and final building. This building was the jail, and the LW noticed the vertibirds behind it, a good escape method.

He entered the Jail building, hoping that the Brotherhood of Steel were still alive.

The first floor's cells were overflowing with the residents from Rivet City. Most of them, the serum had wore off, and they didn't get around to giving them more of it.

The LW was going to free them, but he wanted to see if the Brotherhood of Steel was still alive. He walked up the stairs to the second floor.

The second floor's cells had Arefu's residents, and Canterbury Commons' residents in it. The LW continued on, to the third floor.

The two residents of Girdershade were here, and Sierra one of the two, had gotten herself addicted to Nuka-Cola Quantum before they took her, so now all she did all day was scream "Quantum". There were also the Talon Company Mercs in the cell.

When the Enclave had used up the usefulness of the Talon Company Mercs, they had locked them up in the prison, and took back all of the money they paid to them, also in their cell were some raiders.

Talon Company Mercs plus Raiders isn't the best mix in the world. They ripped each other apart like caged wild animals the first day locked up together.

The LW laughed, as not only did the Enclave wipe out the slavers in the wastes, but they had wiped out the Talon Company Mercs, and the rest of the raiders who weren't united under Jericho, to protect Megaton.

The LW walked up into the fourth floor. He found who he was looking for, the Brotherhood of Steel. The LW wondered why they had kept them around, probably as toys to beat to a bloody pulp.

The LW looked into the cell and saw Elder Lyons, sitting against the wall in the corner. He was bruised and bloody more than the other Brotherhood of Steel soldiers.

_Ya gotta hand it to the old man... he's got perseverance._The LW thought. He walked over to the Jailor's desk, and was surprised by what he said.

"Hey, can you watch the prisoners for me? I gotta take a leak." The Jailor said, getting up from the desk and running to the bathroom.

The LW sat down at the desk and searched through it for the key. He found it and walked over to Elder Lyons' cell. He looked around to see if there were any guards around, and when there wasn't the LW removed his helmet.

Elder Lyons eyes widened, however he didn't say anything because he didn't want to blow the LW's disguise. The LW put his helmet back on, and he began to think of a exit strategy with all of the prisoners.

"Hey, Lyons, do three or four of your men know how to fly vertibirds?" The LW whispered to Lyons through the cell.

Elder Lyons nodded.

"When you hear explosions... I'm gonna unlock the cells for you and the Brotherhood of Steel, then all of the rest of the people that were enslaved by the Enclave. You guys go out back behind this building and get into the Vertibirds, don't wait for me. I'll get off this damn mountain some other..." The LW stopped whispering, when he heard a explosion not caused by him.

All the guards left the prison and ran outside.

"I'll be back." The LW whispered. He ran outside of the prison to see what was going on.

Colonel Winter's Quarters...  
Winter was laying on the floor, coughing.

"Damn it Larry... WHY'D YOU HAVE TO COME BACK WHEN THE REPAIRS WERE DONE?" Winter yelled. Yet again Larry had blown a hole through Winter's room. This time the Colonel hadn't fell through the hole though. "Why are you back this time? You got your sister!" Winter yelled, getting up.

"I CAME BACK BECAUSE YOU BASTARDS MADE MY SISTER INTO ONE OF YOU! AND NOW... I AIN'T JUST LEAVING A HOLE IN YOUR GOD DAMNED ROOM! I'M DESTROYING THIS ENTIRE GOD DAMN BASE!" Larry yelled.

"GOD DAMN IT! YOU BLEW A BIGGER HOLE THIS TIME!" Winter yelled angrily. He grabbed his stronger and sharper and thicker fourth katana, considering the LW broke his first three. He did the same thing he did the last time Larry had invaded, he ran to the opening in his room and jumped towards the vertibird.

He held onto his katana which he stuck into the vertibird's metal. He climbed over to the side door and opened it from the outside again. This time Winter had avoided Larry's shots, and he ran over, and took Larry's necklace, which had his key part and the partial key that the Enclave had made out of the other key parts tied to it. Larry grabbed a hold of Winter's arm, but he broke free.

"DAMN IT! GIVE ME IT!" Larry yelled.

Winter ran over to the open side door and leaped out of it, as he saw his soldiers below, preparing to catch him if he had fell.

They didn't catch him, but they had made his landing softer, by cushioning the ground with their bodies.

"FINALLY. I have the last key piece..." Winter laughed.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU GO THERE!" Larry yelled. He landed the vertibird and got in his winterized Enclave Power Armor that he had gotten off of a dead soldier. Larry got out of the vertibird to run after Winter. The LW ran towards Larry who was running after Winter, backing him up shooting at the Enclave soldiers.

"God damn it! What's that guy doing? HEY ASSHOLE! YOU'RE SHOOTING AT YOUR OWN GUYS!" Summer yelled from the top of the main building through the massive hole at the disguised LW. "Damn it... I JUST got out of my armor. You know what... fuck it. I'm gonna stay here at Winter's half quarters." Summer said.

The LW catched up to Larry, and continued to shoot at the Enclave soldiers.

"Who are you, and why are you shooting at your own people?" Larry asked.

"You know what? Fuck it, this helmet is too small anyways." The LW said, removing his helmet.

"That voice... it couldn't be..." Larry said. The LW threw his helmet to the side.

"Hey, Larry. It's been a while hasn't it?" The LW asked.

"LW! I thought you were gunned down in Project Purity!" Larry said.

"Nah, we actually stayed in there for weeks trying to cure Winter's little serum." The LW said.

Winter ran into the main base, while turning on his radio.

"THIS IS WINTER! FUCKING EMERGENCY AT THE MOUNTAIN BASE! THE LW AND LARRY ARE HERE! SO FUCKING COME AND KILL THESE BASTARDS! COLONEL FUCKING WINTER OUT!" Winter yelled to the radio.

The LW and Larry ran into the main building. The LW shot the guards that was on the first floor, and reloaded.

"Larry! I need you to go back outside and get the Vertibird ready!" The LW yelled.

"What? I need to get that key piece from Winter!" Larry said.

"I'll get it! Just get the Vertibird ready!" The LW yelled.

"Fine!" Larry said, running back out of the main building and into his vertibird.

The LW ran up the stairs quickly. He shot more of the guards, and kept running up the stairs after Winter.

The LW kept running and shooting until he came to the very top of the building, to the Colonel's quarters.

There was a vertibird filled with Enclave beside the destroyed window waiting for Winter, but when he ran towards it, the LW grabbed him and dragged him back.

"I'm really getting tired of you ya know." Winter said, angrily.

"Same with me." The LW said, pummeling Winter's face in with his dirt covered fists.

Winter grabbed the LW's right fist when he tried to punch him again, and he twisted it. Winter didn't expect a punch from his left though. The left fist caused Winter's nose to drip blood.

"GIVE ME THAT." The LW yelled, taking the key piece from Winter that he had stolen from Larry.

"NO! I NEED IT!" Winter yelled pulling the key away from the LW. They both fought over the key.

The LW punched Winter in the face again and threw him into the gap in the floor. He crashed through the wooden floor that was on the level beneath his quarters. He hit the level after that's metal floor. He grunted in pain.

The LW grabbed his Tesla Cannon from his bag and aimed at the Vertibird that Winter was going to jump into.

"NO NO NO NO NO! GO GO GO GOOO!" One of the Enclave soldiers who were holding open the side door for Winter cried.

The LW fired a beam of electricity from the tesla cannon through the open side door and through the other side door, which damaged the vertibird badly. Now that the vertibird's middle portion was destroyed, it plummeted to the ground.

Larry replaced the Enclave vertibird's place beside the window. He opened the side door, waiting for the LW.

When the LW went to jump into the vertibird, he was pulled back by something.

"You ain't goin nowhere." Summer laughed.

"Who the fuck are you?" The LW asked.

"I AM SUMMER! Brother of Autumn, Winter, and Spring! I am the youngest and the powerfulest of the four brothers of the Enclave." Summer yelled, introducing himself. Summer removed his helmet and cracked his own neck, as it was getting pretty stiff in the helmet.

"Why the fuck would anybody name their four children after the four seasons?" The LW asked.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." Summer said angrily.

The LW sighed, and pulled out his shiskebab that he hasn't used in a while. He hit Summer with the shiskebab, and Summer laughed, as the blade didn't ignite him or even dent Summer's power armor.

"The hell? This blade always ignites people!" The LW said.

"Hmph... you try a fire weapon out on the one of the four who's name is Summer, how stupid is that? My armor is inflammable, explosion resistant, and it is unable to be electrocuted! And of course my armor is a prototype for this one reason..." Summer laughed, he punched the LW, which knocked him down the gap in the floor that Winter fell through. Larry went back to flying around the base, as this fight looked like it was going to take a minute.

He hit the metal floor and then he noticed that he was on fire. He ran around the room rolling, to try to stop the flames from spreading.

Summer laughed, watching through the gap in the floor. However his armor was weighing down the wooden floor that was left in Winter's quarters. He looked down when he heard the wood crack.

"Fuck me..." Summer said, when the floor broke under him and he fell through the gap just like Winter and the LW.

"How'd you set me on fire?" The LW asked, now that Summer was on the same level again.

"I've got flamers built into my suit. Heh..." Summer laughed, getting up. "Now let me let you experience the heat of the Summer!" Summer screamed, shooting fireballs from his power armor's armlets.

The LW dodged them and he ran out of the room and ran up the stairs to Winter's quarters. The LW could hear Summer's laughing from below him in the lower stairwell.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER? Is the heat too much for you?" Summer yelled. The LW ran into the Colonel's quarters and jumped to the right side of the room, which was still intact. Winter's desk had a terminal on it. The LW quickly turned it on and put the flash drive into it and began to download all of the files from Winter's personal terminal.

"I'm baaaaaaaccccck." Summer said.

"Hey, Summer you seem like a hothead. Maybe... you should cool off." The LW said, jumping back to the entrance to the quarters, he dodged Summer's fists o' fire. He grabbed him, and used all of his strength to throw him out of the destroyed window.

Summer went spiraling out of the destroyed window screaming. He landed in a foot or more of snow, and the heat from his suit actually made the snow melt. Due to the snow the flamers inside the armor malfunctioned and stopped working.

"So... fucking... cold... LW... murder... want... heeeeat." Summer shivered.

"God damn... that guy's fucking huge... I think he gave me a hurnia. Oww..." The LW said, rubbing his back that was in pain.

The LW pulled out the "Big Bang" and dropped it through the floor's gap. The LW jumped to the right side of the room and pulled the flash drive out of the terminal.

He put the flash drive in his pocket and he yelled at Larry who was flying around, waiting for the LW to say something. The LW pulled up to the side of the destroyed window, and opened the side door. The LW jumped from the entrance to the quarters, over the gap and he grabbed a hold of the vertibird.

He had a tight grip on the vertibird. Winter ran into his quarters with his katana in his hands. He saw the LW hanging from the vertibird.

When the LW tried to pull himself up, he felt a sense of hopelessness when he felt a katana pierce through his flesh. Winter had thrown his katana like a spear at the LW.

"LW!" Larry yelled, running over to where the LW was hanging, but it was too late.

The LW lost grip of the vertibird, and he plummeted just like how Summer did.

_Get up._ Teller said in the LW's mind.

_Why? It's over... I feel my blood draining out into the snow._ The LW thought.

_It isn't over until you give up. Think about your father James. He never gave up on Project Purity, and you never gave up on him, you continued to follow him, even though you had to leave your only home._ Teller said.

_You're... you're right._ The LW thought. The LW's sight began to blur, but he got up anyways, and pulled out Winter's katana out of his torso, and grunted in pain while he did so.

"I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU ENCLAVE BASTARDS!" The LW screamed to keep him from losing his consiousness.

He ran towards three soldiers, he cut the first soldier's head off, cut the second one in half, and impaled the third soldier. The snow was red with their blood.

Winter was watching this from his destroyed quarters.

"He has a weapon, a strength that even I can't destroy... hope." Winter said.

The LW, pulled out his chinese assault rifle, and he shot the next group of soldiers right in the head.

"His stubborness will be his downfall." Winter said, he jumped over to the right side of his room where his desk and his terminal was. Winter picked up something that was beneath his desk.

A missle launcher.

"Let's see how he likes this." Winter said.

He shot a missle towards the LW who was carving a way through the legion of soldiers.

_RUN!_ Teller yelled.

The LW ran backwards, and the missle hit and blew up five of the Enclave soldiers.

"GOD DAMN IT! WHY WON'T YOU DIE! Holy shit... I'm turning into Autumn. AGH!" Winter said in disgust at the thought.

Elsewhere...  
"Oh shit shit shit shit. What am I gonna do...?" Jericho panicked. _I gotta get them out but... how would I get them out without making the vertibird tip over and crash?_ Jericho thought.

Jericho grabbed Clover, and slowly and carefully climbed down the tree. He put her down on the ground of the hill.

He climbed up the tree again, and this time he grabbed Sarah. He carried her down the tree.

He grabbed Charon, and did the same. When he had carried everyone down the tree, he was tired.

"Damn... Jason was heavy..." Jericho complained. He looked into his bag and he saw it. "I shouldn't..." Jericho thought.

He was on the verge of taking jet again, and the last time all it did was create problems.

"Maybe one dose wouldn't hurt..." Jericho said, looking back up at the vertibird. For some reason the vertibird's rotors were gone, Jericho shrugged and digged for his jet.

Elsewhere...  
The LW was in a ring of Enclave corpses and blood. His vision was getting worse and so was the pain.

He heard the sound of a vertibird.

"LW! Hold on!" Larry yelled, flying the vertibird.

"Oh... the blood... so much... blood..." The LW said, passing out.

______

_******End of Chapter 53 The Blood, OH THE BLOOD.**_

* * *

**Ah, the LW goes on a rampage in the mountain base after fighting Summer for the very first time, I will UTL (update this later)... till then, adios.**


	54. Red Snow Part III

______________________________________

**Chapter 54 By Any Means Necessary**

The LW woke up, at the feet of Winter, who was glaring down at him.

"You... why do you persist?" Winter asked.

The LW coughed up blood. Winter had a revolver, and he was loading it. He finished loading it and he aimed it straight at the LW's face, brushing his cheek with the barrel of the gun.

"Smile... while I shoot you in the face." Winter said. Just then the LW grabbed Winter's arm and pulled him towards the LW and smacked the gun out of his hand with the LW's other arm.

The LW had hit the revolver hard enough out of Winter's hand to go flying a few feet or so.

"You stubborn little brat! You're nothing but a goddamned vault kid who stepped out of his home and adapted to the outside. That's all. You don't think I haven't dealt with them before?" Winter asked.

"What... what do you mean by that?" The LW coughed.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters right now is ending your life." Winter said.

Winter kicked him, to make him release the grip on his arm. The LW tumbled back onto the ground.

Winter kicked the LW in the side again, which made the LW grunt in pain.

"I'm not just a Vault kid..." The LW laughed. He put his hands on the cold snowy ground and pulled himself up. "I... am the harbinger of doom for the Enclave... I will be the last thing you see Winter... right before I take everything away from you... just like how the Enclave did to me..." The LW laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about? Your father killed himself, due to his goddamned stubborness! Not because of my brother Autumn, or the Enclave. He flooded that chamber with radiation due to his damn stubborness!" Winter laughed, knocking the LW back to the ground.

"But... if the Enclave hadn't..." The LW was interrupted by Winter.

"IF THE ENCLAVE HADN'T FIXED UP PROJECT PURITY, YOUR FATHER AND YOU WOULD HAVE SPENT THE REST OF YOUR LIVES WORKING ON IT! We suceeded at accomplishing what your father had been trying to accomplish his whole goddamned life. He also tried to raise his little brat, but his son casted his own safety back into his face, and then his failure of a son watched him as he died." Winter said.

"Take... that... back." The LW said.

Winter laughed at the LW.

"In a way... you're the selfish bastard in all of this... you're trying to destroy WEATHER. The second step of bringing salvation to this Wasteland. People of the wastes, could for once feel the cold touch of snow, or the wet drizzle of rain... but you don't care do you? No... you were thinking about your own revenge on the Enclave." Winter said.

"SHUT UP! You aren't going to use it for that! We both know it! The Enclave has a damn good story, but all they do is try to manipulate people, and take over what they lost a long time ago. Face it, this place is a wasteland. So why are you still fighting for a lost land?" The LW yelled, pulling himself up again.

"I know, that the old U.S. is long gone, but I can still pick from it's still warm corpse. I will soon be the only thing in this wasteland." Winter laughed.

Winter tried to knock the LW back down to the ground, but the LW swung his left fist, and hit Winter in the face.

"You never learn, do you? Well... you can't teach a rabid dog not to bite... so my only option... is putting you down." Winter said, kicking the LW's legs, taking them out, which made the LW collapse onto the cold snow again.

Winter picked up his now snow covered revolver.

"Please. Don't move, as this may sting for a second." Winter said, aiming the revolver directly at the LW's face again.

The LW closed his eyes, as he was too weak from blood loss to fight back anymore.

_Click._

The LW's eyes opened, as he didn't hear a gunshot but a click.

"The hell? The gun is jammed... damn it..." Winter said.

Winter, now frustrated, began to try to unjam the revolver.

"Don't you know that the odds of you winning this thing is so miniscule that you would have better chances at curing the world of radiation sickness and cancer in a day?" Winter asked, attempting to unjam his revolver.

"I..." The LW said.

"You what?" Winter asked, stopping to hear what the LW was about to say.

"I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely." The LW said.

Winter shook his head, and resumed unjamming the gun.

"Again with that? I really HATE that quote, just because of all the problems it has given me and the Enclave over the years." Winter said.

"Argh... I am Alpha and Omega..." The LW stopped as he coughed again. "The beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely." The LW recited it again.

"God damn it why do you keep reciting that quote?" Winter yelled, getting angry. He had unjammed his revolver, he again aimed at the LW.

The LW closed his eyes again, while reciting his father and his mother's favorite Bible quote.

He heard a gunshot, but, he wasn't dead. The LW opened his eyes to see Larry on top of Winter beating him with his cold fists.

Larry had tackled Winter, and had saved the LW's life by punching the revolver out of Winter's hands.

The LW laughed, while wiping the blood from his face.

Larry punched Winter several times in the face.

"THIS IS FOR VAULT ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY FUCKING TWO! YOU WATCHED AS MY FAMILY WAS KILLED AND EVERYONE WAS KILLED!" Larry yelled, punching him in the face with all the force he could muster up.

Winter laughed even though he was being beaten. The LW, heard the sound of vertibirds and he grabbed Larry's key piece and he dropped it into his mouth and swallowed it.

He did this, because it looked as if they weren't going to escape from this one, and even if they killed him, they would have to search through his stomach to find the key piece.

The vertibirds landed and a mob of soldiers came out and grabbed Larry.

The mob of soldiers held Larry back and Winter punched him.

The LW's vision began to get worse, he got up from the cold, now bloody snow.

"You all... want me don't you? After killing all of your friends? Well I say come and get me. Cause I'm not going out alone." The LW said, now staggering, removing his helmet. He threw his helmet against the blanket of white and cold snow, and it rolled a few feet before stopping.

His face was turning pale, as he was losing too much blood.

"You don't look so good LW. Maybe you should take a rest on the cold snow, where I'll burn your corpse." Winter said angrily.

Larry was let go by the soldiers as they turned their attention to the LW. Larry ran to the side of the LW, and he whispered something to Larry, and handed him something.

Larry ran towards the jail building.

"Heh... you see Apathy, Winter... I'm not afraid of death, in fact I welcome it. But I'm not dying today and not by you. And even if I was, I'd go out in a burst of glory with my cold bloody hands wrapped around your neck squeezing out your last BREATH!" The LW yelled charging towards the mob of Enclave soldiers.

The hill in the middle of the forest...  
Jericho began to take his one dose of jet to keep him up and filled with energy.

"Oh fuck... here comes the kick..." Jericho said, taking the jet.

The jet kicked in and Jericho became consumed with rage and hyperness at the same time.

"I JUST WANT TO FIND SOMETHING AND PUNCH THE FUCK OUT OF IT!" Jericho screamed.

"Ha... you're hooked on jet too." Clover said.

"How long have you been watching?" Jericho asked, running around on the hill in a circle.

"I've been watching the whole time and I find it fucking hilarious." Clover said. _Lightweight._ Clover thought to herself.

"Oh it's fucking hilarious now but when I-- ARRRRGHHHHHHHH!" Jericho screamed.

"Uh, did you just scream for a reason or is that just the jet?" Clover asked.

"Argh... it's been a WHILE. Ha hahahahaha ha...." Jericho laughed for no apparent reason.

"Do you get mood swings everytime you take jet?" Clover asked.

"SHUT UP BITCH BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEART OUT AND EAT IT! Say it's a lovely day isn't it? Hahahahahahaha... FUCK AAAAAAAARRRGHHHHHHH!" Jericho screamed.

"... I'm beginning to think I should of stopped you from taking that jet." Clover said.

"YOU THINK? GOD I'M SO FILLED WITH FUCKING RAGE GOD DAMN IT! I JUST WANT TO PUNCH SOME FUCKING THING!" Jericho screamed. He walked over to the tree and punched it.

Jericho and Clover looked up, as when Jericho punched the tree it had disturbed the vertibird's balance, and it began to lean their way.

"SHIT! GOD DAMN IT JERICHO!" Clover yelled moving everyone away from where the vertibird was leaning towards.

The vertibird fell, and hit the side of the hill and it rolled off of the hill into the forest.

Just then due to the sound of the vertibird falling and rolling it woke up the others and something else in the forest...

"Where the hell are we?" Jason asked.

"Where's our vertibird more importantly?" Sarah asked.

"..." Mute pointed to the crashed vertibird that was below.

"What'd you do Jericho?" Jeffery asked.

Jericho had not heard Jeffery as he was in a world of his own.

"HI JERICHO! It's been soooo long since you visited..."

_Oh dear god not the talking jet needle._ Jericho thought.

"Yeah, the talking jet needle. Remember douchebag I'm in your head." Needle McHappy said. Just then a intense wave of pain washed over Jericho's head.

"FUCK! ARGGHHHHHHH!" Jericho screamed.

"Uh... are you alright Jericho?" Sarah asked.

"I'M FUCKING DEALING WITH A INSANE JET NEEDLE OVER HERE SO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Jericho yelled.

Sarah stared at Jericho for a minute and then just shrugged.

"Jericho, you need another dose of jet." Needle McHappy said.

"I don't have another dose of jet." Jericho said to Needle McHappy which nobody else could see.

"HEY ASSHOLE! GET ANOTHER FUCKING DOSE OF JET! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN IT WEARS OFF ON YOU JERICHO!" Needle McHappy screamed.

"What happens Needle McHappy?" Jericho asked.

"OH! McHappy! Oh boy, I remember him." Clover said. Jericho's eyes widened, as Clover was the only one who knew what he was going through right now.

"When your jet fades off, I fade off and die, until you pick up another jet needle. Do you know how irritating that is?" Needle McHappy said.

"No I do not." Jericho said.

"Well, you better find a thing of jet qucikly." Needle McHappy said.

"Ah, fuck. I need to take a quick walk." Jericho said. He jumped off of the hill into the forest.

"Well... I guess he's on his own..." Jenna said.

"Let's go and find us a way out of here." Jeffery said.

They all went down the hill and started walking through the forest.

Mute suddenly stopped, as he had heard something.

"What, Mute?" Clover asked.

"..." Mute pointed at a strange tree.

"Something is messed up about that tree..." Jason said noticing what Mute had noticed.

The tree was thicker than the others, and it seemed like the bark was moving.

"We should check it out." Jeffery said.

The Mountain Base...  
The LW was fighting soldier after soldier. He knocked out soldier after soldier. Just then he noticed his legs suddenly froze due to Winter's cyrogenic sword, that he had gotten while the LW was fighting.

"It's over LW, face it. You've lost." Winter said.

"It's never over... until you give up." The LW said, he used all of his remaining strength and will to break away from the ice. He punched Winter, and threw him onto the ground. The LW grabbed Winter's cyrogenic sword which he had dropped, and he grazed Winter's lower body with it, to make it freeze. He had knocked out every soldier that had reinforced Winter.

Just then the LW reached for a stimpack and he got it, he then bandaged himself while Winter was held down with the ice, and injected himself near the katana's wound that was left on him.

The LW got up, feeling better now that he had a stimpack's effects kicking in. The LW walked over to Winter and he put his boot on Winter's neck lightly.

"You, will never win..." Winter choked, as the ice began to melt.

"You say that... when I have my boot on your throat." The LW said.

"Heh, you don't think there's more Enclave where that came from?" Winter asked.

"But they won't have anybody to save would they?" The LW said, getting his detonator out.

"What... WHAT IS THAT?" Winter yelled.

"A way to end this. Once, and for all." The LW said.

"But... you'd die too!" Winter said.

"I told you... I'm not afraid of death. Also, if I have a opportunity to free the world from someone like you... well... I guess that would be the most selfless thing I could do in my father's memory. Goodbye, and goodnight Winter." The LW said. He heard a vertibird flying away from the base, the LW smiled.

"NO! DON'T!" Winter yelled.

The LW put the key into the detonator and slammed down on the button. The base exploded and it was reduced to nothing but flames.

Larry had escaped with the prisoners, due to last minute planning with the LW before the LW had ran towards the mob of soldiers that had came.

The LW had handed Larry the key to the prisoners' cells and the flash drive that he had downloaded Winter's data onto and told him to get them on a vertibird and to leave without him.

The LW had sacrificed himself, to save every prisoner that the Enclave had and to kill Winter, and Summer, and every other Enclave soldier who was on that snowy mountain's peak...

But just then a bloody hand rose from the rubble of the mountain base... it could have been the LW's, Winter's or Summer's.

Above the forest...  
"We saw them coming towards this forest, but there's no trace of the vertibird now." The Enclave Soldier said through the radio, in the vertibird above the forest.

"Damn it... they have to be somewhere around that area. I know there was a eyebot around there somewhere, then we lost the connection to it, if you found the eyebot we could use it's ID and recover it's last hour of video... so did you find it?" The Enclave Officer at the other base south of the wasteland asked.

"Yeah actually we did." The Enclave soldier said into his radio.

"Give me the ID soldier." The Enclave officer at the base said.

"Let's see... the ID is... woah." The Enclave soldier said into his radio.

"Woah?" The Enclave officer said.

"Something just made the vertibird stop to a dead halt. But anyways the ID is... four-one-zero-two... AGH!" The Enclave Soldier yelled.

"What is it soldier?" The Enclave officer asked.

"The vertibird just began to spin." The Enclave soldier said. "The code is four-one-zero-two, three-eight-nine-seven... HOLY SHIT SOMETHING JUST HIT THE VERTIBIRD! WE'RE GOING DOWN!" The soldier screamed.

The Enclave officer heard a crash from the radio.

"Soldier? Is there anyone alive?" The Enclave officer yelled into the radio.

"Agh... it's... the last four digits... is... two, five, six, zero... they're everywhere." The soldier coughed up blood, among the vertibird's wreckage in the forest.

"We're sending a vertibird right now! Hold on!" The Enclave officer said.

"No... there is no holding on... they're coming out of the... trees..." The soldier said to the radio. Just then a scream came through the radio, and nothing came out of it after that.

"I gotta take this to the eyebot level." The Enclave officer said, looking down at the Eyebot's code that he had wrote down on the scrap piece of paper. The Enclave officer got up from the desk in the radio level of the base. He walked over to the elevator and got in and made it go down to the third level, the eyebot level.

He got out of the elevator at the third floor and walked to one of the computers and typed in the eyebot's ID. The Enclave eyebot level was filled with people making eyebots, and watching their video to see if it had anything important on it.

The terminal brung up the last hour of the eyebot's video that it caught.

The Enclave Officer skipped ahead until he saw the vertibird. He saw a giant hybrid between a yao guai and a deathclaw throw a tree at the vertibird.

It hit the vertibird and caused it to spiral out of control, and the tree fell into the forest somewhere. Just then the vertibird was carried to a hill with a tree on it by a glowing person.

The glowing person then ripped the vertibird's rotors off, and looked towards the eyebot. It threw the rotors at the eyebot, which destroyed the eyebot because the screen went to black suddenly after.

"I got to tell Winter about this... hey guys! Tell Winter that over the radio that he needs to see this eyebot's video footage..." The Enclave officer said, he waited a minute for a response, but he heard nothing.

"Guys?" The Enclave officer yelled, thinking they might have not heard him.

The Enclave officer got up to see why anybody hadn't responded, and his eyes widened as everyone who had been on the eyebot level was now dead in a pool of their own blood.

"What... what the fuck happened here...?" The Enclave officer said, looking around.

In the forest...  
"There's definitely something strange with this tree. I say we cut the bark open." Clover said, getting her knife out. She began to cut the bark, and stopped when she heard a scream from it.

"There's something living in that bark. Or maybe the trees are alive." Jason said.

Just then the bark ripped open, and a Feral Beast ripped his way out of the tree.

"Holy shit. RUN!" Jeffery yelled.

Clover, Sarah, Charon, Jeffery, and Jenna all ran away from the feral beast, however Mute stood against it.

They were now in a different part of the forest.

"We have to go back for him..." Sarah said.

"He's dead. No way somebody could fight something like that." Charon said.

"I cannot fight a yao guai, even if it is a abomination." Jason said.

Just then Mute entered on the Feral Beast stabbing it repeatedly. Mute climbed to the feral beast's head and he jammed the knife right into the middle of the feral beast's skull.

Blood covered Mute head to toe.

"..." Mute then reached down and broke the Feral Beast's neck just to make sure it was dead. The Feral Beast collapsed, and died. Mute jumped down from it victorious.

"Wow, I like psychotic quiet types..." Clover said.

"..." Mute didn't say anything, or show any type of emotion, like normal.

"Uh... sorry we left you behind Mute..." Jeffery said, looking at the dead and brutalized Feral Beast.

Mute continued on, and the others followed him.

Elsewhere... in the wastes...  
"He's fucking insane..." A bloodied Enclave soldier cried.

"How'd he do that... he just... appeared and killed the whole squad... that man... in the black and red combat armor..." The other bloodied Enclave soldier said.

"Those, who do not wish to repent their sins, must die."

"OH SHIT! He's back!" The bloodied Enclave soldier screamed.

"Burn." Just then the man in black and red combat armor, appeared out of nowhere and poured gasoline on both of the soldiers and he lit a match and dropped it between them.

They both lit up instantly, screaming trying to extinguish the flames.

"My daughter... was killed... and now... I'll wipe you shitheads off the wasteland's ass with my toilet paper, which is lots...and lots of ammo." The man in red and black combat armor said. "Julia... I'll avenge you... no matter what it takes..." The man in red and black combat armor said.

He was Jack Jimson, who was just a friendly guy, a single parent in Rivet City before the Enclave raided it. When they did raid it, they killed Jack's six year old daughter Julia.

Jack left the squad who had killed Julia in a pool of their own blood. He was a peaceful man, until his daughter was killed.

"I... have no family left. I will take what is rightfully mine... vengeance." Jack Jimson said. Jack stepped on the Enclave soldier's corpse, walking away from the blood squad of Enclave's corpses.

He kept walking and he began to wipe his knife off.

Just then several Enclave soldiers appeared, that were going to back-up the squad that Jack had killed.

"They come to weep for their friends that they lost, however I still weep for my one daughter who had died at their hands. Now, they all will die at my hand!" Jack yelled, running towards the back-up squad of Enclave. He removed one of the soldier's helmets off and beat him with it, and then shoved the knife into his face.

Jack pulled the knife out of his face, and he then kicked the second soldier in the face, and he removed the third soldier's helmet and cut his face open with the knife. He ripped his knife out of the soldier's bloody face.

The final and only survivor of the squad, dropped his gun, and began to run away.

"Those who run, when revenge has finally came knocking at their door... are the WORST ONES OF THEM ALL!" Jack yelled, running after the fleeing soldier.

The fleeing soldier tripped over a mid sized rock, and fell onto the dirt. He crawled away, as he was too scared to successfully get back up and run.

"Agh... please..." The soldier cried.

"My daughter cried when the Enclave murdered her too. But this time, with you, nobody is going to come running to save you. I ran towards her as they shot my daughter in the face... she cried Daddy... daddy... over and over again... and then, she couldn't cry anymore." Jack said, walking towards the crawling soldier.

"No... please... I can't die now... I have a son..." The soldier cried.

Jack looked at him, with a angry glance.

"I had a daughter. Do you know what happened after I saw my six year old daughter die right in front of me?" Jack asked.

"Wh... what...?" The soldier cried.

"I died inside. Every merciful, forgiving, happy, sad and careful thought died that day, and one thought replaced all of them. Do you know what it was?" Jack laughed.

The soldier couldn't hold it any longer, it was bad that he was going to die, but it was worse that Jack was prolonging his fear.

"It was a single thought, about revenge. About killing every Enclave soldier that lives today. Do you know what I did to the squad who killed my daughter?" Jack asked.

"Wagh..." The soldier cried.

"I cut them so badly they screamed through all of Rivet City, I bandaged them, not as an act of mercy, but an act of prolonging their pain... I then broke every bone in their bloodied bodies, and then I snapped their necks right in front all of the other demonspawn." Jack said.

"Please no..." The soldier cried.

Jack grabbed the soldier by his throat and picked him up by it. He threw him to the ground and grabbed ahold of the soldier's head, and put his foot on the soldier with pressure to hold him down.

He began to pull the soldier's head towards him. When he began to pull harder the soldier screamed louder.

Right when Jack pulled as hard as he could, the soldier's head began to rip from his neck.

The soldier let out a horrifying scream, and his head was ripped from his body. Jack punted the soldier's head like a soccer ball through the air.

_By. Any. Means. Necessary._ Jack thought. He walked away from the soldier's headless and lifeless body.

Elsewhere...  
"No... I left him behind... fuck... I FUCKING LEFT THE LW BEHIND." Larry said, regretting that he had allowed the LW to sacrifice himself. "I have to go back for him... to at least check if he made it out..." Larry said, flying the vertibird.

"Pfft. He's dead. Nobody could survive that explosion." The Brotherhood of Steel Paladin said.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP KEVIN. Seriously. All you have been all these weeks is the negative guy. The LW's dead by now, there's no means of escape, we should all kill ourselves and spare the Enclave the trouble." The other brotherhood of steel paladin mocked Kevin.

"Okay..." Kevin said depressingly.

Larry turned the vertibird around and went back towards the Ruins of the Mountain Base.

In the forest...  
"Argh... fuuuuuck. Hey, figment of my imagination, can you stop with the headaches?" Jericho said, to floating needle McHappy on Jericho's shoulder.

"YOU THINK THAT'S BAD! I'M ALREADY STARTING TO FADE AWAY! TO DIE!" McHappy screamed. It was true, Jericho's sight of McHappy was fading by the second.

"I don't get it... it hasn't been that long since I took that jet has it?" Jericho asked.

"Well because you were such a addict on the stuff when you were raiding, you've built up a tolerance to it..." McHappy said.

"Yeah, but usually I just took more jet." Jericho said.

"Exactly, one dosage for you, doesn't last that long... meaning I go through THIS, prematurely." McHappy cried, as he became more faded away.

"I don't get it. Why didn't you appear when I took jet the last time in Springvale?" Jericho asked.

"Well... perhaps it was because of all the fighting you did or because you hadn't took jet in a long time..." McHappy said.

"Argh... as long as I'm in this forest... we aren't getting any jet..." Jericho said.

"SHIT! ARGH!" McHappy screamed. It was happening, he was fading away and "dying".

"Argh... the pain is going away, but it's being replaced with addiction pain... great..." Jericho groaned, he stopped as he heard a growl.

He looked around the forest and he saw nothing but trees, in fact he had gotten himself lost.

He felt a drip of something hit his forehead though, and he wiped it off to look at it on his hand.

It was drool, of something, just then it hit Jericho. He looked up, but it was too late.

There had been a Feral Beast above him, crawling on the branches of the trees the whole time. He dropped from the top of the branches onto the ground near Jericho.

"Oh what the fu..." Jericho didn't even have time to finish his sentence, as he was tackled by the Feral Beast.

Jericho had the unpleasureness of looking straight into the Feral Beast's eyes.

"Holy shi..." Jericho yet again didn't have the time to finish his sentence as the Feral Beast went for the kill, and tried to claw Jericho.

Just then a knife slid through the Feral Beast's cranium.

"That must have hurt... quite a bit..." Jericho said, sliding out from under the Feral Beast. Blood dripped from it's face, but it was still alive.

Mute jumped onto the Feral Beast, and began to stomp on it's skull several times, until cracking of it's skull was heard. The Feral Beast died, and Clover looked at Mute affectionally.

Jericho got up, and wiped himself off, and shook his head.

"Jericho?" Sarah said, trying to get Jericho to say something.

"I... have any of you looked into one of those thing's eyes?" Jericho asked.

"Why?" Jeffery asked.

"I've... seen... things I can't unsee..." Jericho said.

Jericho didn't know what he saw in the beast's eyes, it was just a bunch of scrambled images.

He had only seen the first picture good enough to analyze it. It was of two people laughing on top of what appeared to be a nuke falling from the sky.

"Let's... let's go." Jericho said, walking further.

Elsewhere...  
"LW! LW?" Larry yelled, searching through the rubble.

He saw a pile of rubble that looked like it was moved before.

Larry walked towards it cautiously as it may have been anyone. When he got closer he saw a bloody hand rise from the rubble pile, and he heard a familiar cough.

"LW!" Larry yelled, he ran towards the rubble pile and he began to dig through the pile of rubble.

Just then he felt something cold pierce his legs.

"No...!" Larry yelled, as his legs froze.

"Ha... ha ha... it seems no matter what the LW goes through... something bad still happens. Ha ha ha..." Winter laughed.

He threw his cyrogenic sword aside and he pulled out his revolver. Just then the pack of wolves from earlier tackled Winter and started to bite him like crazy.

Larry broke free from the ice, and began to dig further through the rubble pile.

"LW! Get up!" Larry yelled, when he dug the LW out of the rubble.

Larry got up, and staggered, he felt his heart pounded harder than it ever had before.

"Argh..." The LW groaned, he tried to get up but he tumbled onto the ground. The LW was still shooken from the fall and the explosion.

"Come on!" Larry yelled, he grabbed the LW and ran towards the vertibird.

He opened the side door and jumped in with the LW. He closed the side door and locked it before Winter had the chance to get up.

Larry took off in the vertibird off and he began to fly towards the sky.

"Wait... Larry... we need to go back..." The LW said.

"Why?" Larry asked.

The LW had remembered Snowy, and he wasn't going to leave him to the fate of the Enclave after his pack saved him.

Larry landed and the LW came out of the vertibird when Larry landed it near Snowy's cage. The LW got out, and limped over to the cage and unlocked it.

Snowy ran into the vertibird and the LW limped back into the vertibird. The LW rebandaged himself as some of his bandages were messed up by the rubble and the explosion.

He injected himself with stimpacks, as he was still in pain. Larry flew towards Megaton.

The LW was quiet, as he was thinking about what Winter said.

_Could Project Purity have really worked without the Enclave's help?_ The LW thought.

"LW... did you get the key piece?" Larry asked.

"Yeah... but it's in my stomach currently." The LW said.

"Oh, well that's fine. Every piece of the key has been in somebody's stomach." Larry laughed.

"What?" The LW asked.

"If you haven't guessed, I'm a Protector of the Door... and all they need now is my key piece... they took down the others but... they aren't getting me without a fight though." Larry laughed.

"Protectors of the Door?" The LW asked.

"Yeah... it's a long story..." Larry said. Just then they heard the sound of other vertibirds. "It looks like we're just getting started..." Larry said.

Four vertibirds that were flying around the base to protect it from any intruders flying vertibirds, and they were far enough to be safe. They went after Larry, as the base was destroyed, and if they were the only survivors with nobody to blame, they'd be killed for not doing their job.

"Hold on... it's gonna be a bumpy ride..." Larry said.

The LW and the prisoners grabbed ahold of the vertibird's sides.

______

_******End of Chapter 54 By Any Means Necessary**_

* * *

**Ah, the LW goes on a rampage in the mountain base after fighting Summer for the very first time, I will UTL (update this later)... till then, adios.**


	55. A Friendly Walk in the Woods Part I

**End of Chapter 55 A Friendly Walk in the Woods part 1**

"...well? What happened next?"

"Perhaps, we should take a break from this story... as I've been telling you it the whole day, Michael..."

"Okay miss... actually... you never told me your name." Michael said sitting at the table.

"You can just call me the Fortune Teller... as I don't have a name." She said.

"... I still don't see why we have to take a break..." Michael said.

"You're tired, no?" She said.

"Well... I'm a little tired but... I wanna hear the rest of the LW's story!" Michael said.

"Nonsense. Go to the back room and sleep and we'll resume the story tomorrow..." She said.

"Fine fine..." Michael grumbled, getting up from the table.

Michael walked to the backroom and laid down on the mattress.

_LW... what were you like...? What happened to you...?_ Michael thought as he fell asleep.

* * *

Elsewhere...  
"God damn it..." Jericho said angrily walking into his house.

Jericho walked over to his house and reached into his cabinet and fetched a bottle of whiskey.

"That bastard thinks he can disrespect me... HIS OWN FATHER." Jericho said angrily to himself.

He sat down taking a large gulp of his whiskey.

"Damn it... warm... argh." Jericho said angrily.

"JERICHO!" A yell came from the outside of his house in Megaton.

"WHAT?" Jericho yelled, still drinking his whiskey.

"Your son... he... he left a note..." The person outside of Jericho's house yelled through the door.

"..." Jericho got up and walked to the door and opened it.

"Here... he gave this to me when he stormed out of Megaton..." The wastelander said scared of Jericho.

Jericho snatched the note and began to read it. He slammed the door in the wastelander's face angrily.

_"Dad,_  
_I have finally had enough of your shit to get enough courage to actually do this. I'm leaving, forever. I'm joining the fucking raiders, to follow in your goddamn footsteps... and to get the fuck away from you. I've had enough of you. I know after all that had happened with the LW and the Enclave... and your old group with him... you got pissed at everyone and locked yourself up in that goddamned shack you call a home._

_You've lashed out on everyone else to the point that they finally had enough of you, and left. I assume that's what happened with mom, and why I never got to meet her. I'm finally taking everyone else's advice and I'm leaving. Don't follow me. Or I will kill you._

_~Jerry"_

Jericho began to shake with anger. He crumpled the note in his right hand, that was also shaking with anger.

"That mother fucker... I will NOT let my son follow in my footsteps." Jericho said angrily.

Jericho stormed back into his house to prepare.

* * *

"..." Larry said nothing, he just flew his vertibird around aimlessly.

_Why. Why did everything have to happen... like that?_ Larry thought.

_I lost everything... they're both... gone._ Larry further thought.

"The LW is gone... the whole group is split up... the Brotherhood can go fuck themselves... and... and... they're both gone... I have... no reason to live... any longer..." Larry thought.

He felt his grip on the Vertibird's controls lessening.

"I... can't... fly anymore... I'll... be with you both... soon... heh..." Larry said.

His arms dropped from the vertibird's controls to the sides.

"Heh... they can all... just go... and die... the Brotherhood... everyone." Larry said. "I was born... only to fly a vertibird... I can't even do that anymore..." Larry said.

The Vertibird began to go lower and lower as Larry wasn't controlling it.

"This... is my last flight. Ha... ha ha..." Larry laughed.

The vertibird lowered and lowered until it crashed into the wasteland's rocky terrain.

The vertibird was a crashed hunk of metal, that was ablaze from the explosion.

It could be seen miles away, as the flames from the vertibird was bad enough to expand around that area of the wasteland.

* * *

"I have it all..." Jason said.

"I'm the leader of the Brotherhood of Blood but... I feel... empty..." Jason said, sitting in the penthouse suite that was once Jenkins'.

"How can this be...? I've dreamed of the moment of taking over the Blood Tower but..." Jason hesitated.

"I... I'm... not happy..." Jason said.

_Maybe Jenkins was right... maybe I was meant just to shed blood... and not to lead... but... there's nobody else who can... have... have I made a huge mistake by accepting their offer?_ Jason thought.

The room was dark, and the walls were smeared with dried blood that looked years old.

"Until the time is right... I shall remain here... and my desires for blood shall remain... unanswered..." Jason said, he looked to the right of him where his machete slept, waiting for the day that it'd be held again to be shoved into the backs of Jason's enemies.

"Soon... soon my friend..."

* * *

Three am...  
"God damn it... I can't go to sleep..." Michael said, rolling back over on his back.

_That's it._ Michael thought. Michael got up and grabbed the bag that contained his stuff. He walked out of the back room and out of the Super Duper Market... and walked towards Megaton.

"He couldn't of just died. I don't believe it. He can't be dead... after all I've heard about the LW... he can't be dead..." Michael said.

He came to the outside of Megaton, it was a darker night than usual.

Michael saw what he was looking for at the outside of Megaton.

A lone grave that was seperated from the others that they buried outside of Megaton.

Michael also noticed Fawkes' grave that still had the gatling laser and the power helmet of Fawkes, honoring him.

"I'm sorry... but I need to know." Michael said looking at the LW's gravestone.

He grabbed the shovel that was still covered in moist dirt beside the grave and began to dig up the LW's grave.

Michael stopped when he felt the shovel hit something flat.

He dug up the rest of the dirt covering the wooden coffin of the LW.

He dragged the coffin out of the pit and began to pry it open.

When the coffin flew open, Michael slowly looked at it.

It was empty.

"But... they said... they recovered his corpse... those... THOSE LIARS. I'LL KILL THEM... I'LL KILL EVERY GOD DAMNED BROTHERHOOD OF STEEL SOLDIER THERE IS!" Michael yelled angrily, looking at the coffin.

Michael stopped and thought about it for a second.

"Maybe... maybe he IS still alive..." Michael said.

"Ho ho ho... you are quite persistent... even when everything tells you no, you keep going on don't you?"

"...you followed me here, didn't you Fortune Teller...?" Michael asked recognizing that voice.

"Yes... of course I didn't come here unprotected... REX!" The fortune teller yelled into the space behind her.

Her old and tired deathclaw caught up with her, with a mole rat in it's jaws, and partly in its' claws.

"Come on... put the empty coffin back into the grave and put the dirt back..." The Fortune Teller said.

"But... what's the point in hiding the fact that the Brotherhood of Steel lied to them...?" Michael asked.

"...what's the point in bringing it up to the people that their hero that they accepted to be dead, might still be alive? He may not even be alive... so you wouldn't want to crush their hopes again..." The Fortune Teller said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You're a fortune teller... you can see into the future! You showed me before..." Michael said.

"The future is not set in stone my boy... now come on... put the coffin back and we'll go back to my home, and I'll resume telling you his story." The Fortune Teller bargained.

"...okay." Michael said, even though he didn't want to put the coffin back, he wanted to hear more about the LW's story.

Michael closed the wooden coffin even though it was empty and he slid it back into the grave.

Michael picked the dirt covered shovel up again and began to fill the dug up grave with the moist dirt. When he was finished he dropped the shovel back where it once was and he followed the fortune teller back to her home at the Super Duper Mart.

She, him, and Rex entered the Super Duper Mart and she once again sat down at the table, and so did Michael, Rex laid on the ground and went to sleep.

"Okay... now where was I...?" The Fortune Teller said.

* * *

"What the hell is in these woods... seriously... these things are from hell..." Jericho said.

"Just keep walking until we get out of them..." Jason said.

"..." Mute was wiping the blood off of his face from the Feral Beast that he had killed.

"We have to be near the exit by now... it feels like we've been walking for DAYS!" Sarah said.

"...stop." Jeffery said, stopping as he had heard something above.

"There's something above us..." Charon said.

Just then a deafening scream was heard from above, that deafened everyone.

"Oh shit..." Clover said looking above.

There was a feral beast that was crawling across the tree branches, and it had screamed to alert the horde of feral beasts that there was a "guest".

"FUCKING CHRIST! RUNNN!" Jericho yelled.

They all ran through the woods, jumping over the broken sticks that had fell from the tree tops.

The trees' bark began to rip open and feral beasts began to flood from them, to chase the invaders of their home.

"HOLY SHIT! THERE MUST BE A HUNDRED OF THEM CHASING US!" Jericho yelled, looking behind him while running.

"JUST KEEP RUNNING!" Jason yelled.

Sarah then tripped on a rather large branch that had fell from the tree tops.

She flipped herself over and began to crawl away from the three Feral Beasts that stopped chasing the others to deal with Sarah.

They all walked towards Sarah slowly, as if they were sizing up their next meal.

All three of the Feral Beasts had a evil grin across their faces. They had caught Sarah alone, and because of it, she was a easy meal for them.

Just then one of them suddenly let out a scream, and fell to the ground.

The other two looked around confused, as something had thrown a axe at their friend and hit him dead on.

The axe was a gigantic one, and it was caught on the Feral Beast's flesh.

The two remaining feral beasts looked around for whoever threw the gigantic axe.

Just then a rather large man dropped onto one of the feral beasts, and he grabbed it's neck and broke it.

The third feral beast turned it's attention to the large large man dropped the dead feral beast and he ran towards the dead one that had his gigantic axe stuck in it.

He ripped the axe out of it's flesh, and he swung the axe at the third and final Feral Beast.

The axe landed directly in the beast's skull, demolishing it.

The gigantic man removed the axe from the beast and swung it to make the blood fly off of it.

"Need help, miss?" The gigantic man asked.

"Ye... yeah..." Sarah said, still shaken from the Beasts' ambush.

"What's your name?" The gigantic man asked, helping Sarah up from the ground.

"Sarah... and yours?" Sarah asked.

"I'm The Lumberjack. I live in these here woods... it's been a bit chaotic the few last days but... it's my home... and I'd never leave it." The Lumberjack said, putting the axe on his back.

"What are these things?" Sarah asked.

"I call them Crawlers, personally. As they crawl on the ground, up the trees, through the tree tops... and that one who spotted ya guys up there... I call him and his type... Screamers. Cause all they do is crawl and watch, and if they see intruders... they'll scream alerting a motherload of crawlers..." The Lumberjack said.

"I wonder what spawned these... things." Sarah said.

"I figure it's those two damn green men who showed up a few days ago... when they showed up... the crawlers showed up... also... watch out for Big Pappa." The Lumberjack said.

"Big Pappa?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah... there's a gigantic one somewhere in these woods... bastard can talk too. You don't wanna mess with Big Pappa if you know what's good for you." The Lumberjack said.

"I wonder where that horde of them chased my friends..." Sarah said.

"They like to chase outsiders right into the home of Big Pappa. So we better hurry or they'll be fucked." The Lumberjack said.

The Lumberjack and Sarah began to follow the horde and the others' trail that they had left.

* * *

Further in the woods...  
"SHIIIIIIT! Starting to get tired from these addiction pains..." Jericho grunted while running from the mass horde of feral beasts behind them.

"I hope Sarah's okay..." Jeffery said, running.

They continued to run through the woods trying to lose the Feral Beasts but they were determined to chase them down.

"That's it. Fuck it. I'm not going to keep running." Clover said, stopping.

"The hell are you doing? They'll..." Jericho stopped as he watched Clover pull something out of her bag. "..."

Clover grabbed a baseball bat from her bag, and waited for the Feral Beasts to catch up.

"Well? Are you just going to fucking stand there, or help me?" Clover yelled at Jericho.

"...err..." Jericho walked to the side of Clover and pulled out his combat shotgun that Sav gave him when he was dying.

"Are you crazy?" Jeffery said.

"The rest of you go! Me and her will hold these bastards off." Jericho said.

"... you either very brave... or very rash. I have not decided which yet... but I can't stay because I can't kill a Yao Guai even if it's corrupted like... that." Jason said.

"And the only weapon I have is a sniper rifle! It's not effective in a forest... unless I climb up the trees and sit on a branch and hope it doesn't break while I scan the area and snipe them." Jeffery said.

"You were inducted in the Brotherhood of Blood too!" Jason said.

"Hey, I stopped being one when I left the Blood Tower. Remember? I was only a Blue Blood Brother... it's said that if they leave the Blood Tower, then they are leaving the Brotherhood of Blood." Jeffery said.

"...true. I'm a Red Blood Brother... we're in it for life." Jason said.

"I'm going with them... no offense... but I don't think my bad shooting skills would be much help in this situation..." Jenna said.

"I can stay." Charon said, loading his assault rifle.

"..." Mute stood beside Charon, Jericho, and Clover, and he pulled out his combat knife.

Jenna, Jeffery, Jason all ran the opposite direction while Mute, Charon, Jericho, and Clover stayed to prevent the Feral Beasts from advancing.

"Here they come!" Jericho yelled. "Let's run and shoot! So they don't overwhelm us, cause I see a lot of them!" Jericho said.

The part of the forest that they were in was flooded by the horde of feral beasts. They all kept walking backwards fast while still shooting.

Jericho shot twice towards the approaching horde of feral beasts, and the combat shotgun's blasts killed three feral beasts.

It was a lot more powerful than Jericho's old shotgun, as Sav had modified it greatly, and it was kept in perfect shape.

Mute leapt onto one of the feral beasts and began to stab the feral beast in the face.

The feral beast's face was covered in blood.

The feral beast fell to the floor, and Mute launched himself from the bloody broken corpse towards another feral beast.

He was on the back of another feral beast, he grabbed the feral beast's neck and he broke it.

Charon was firing his assault rifle at the horde of approaching Feral Beasts, until one of them tackled him and knocked the assault rifle out of his hands.

Charon had a hold of the Feral Beast and stopped it from mauling him by holding it's head in place.

Just then Clover smacked the Feral Beast that had pinned Charon right on the back of it's head with her baseball bat.

The Feral Beast got up, and began to walk towards Clover.

"That make you MAD? WELL IM NOT DONE YET!" Clover yelled, she swung the bat at the Feral Beast as hard as she could, and due to her force, the baseball bat hit the Feral Beast's face and broke it's neck because of her force.

The Feral Beast collapsed to the ground, dead.

"THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM! We're gonna have to reload sometime!" Jericho yelled, firing his combat shotgun, killing more Feral Beasts.

Only one or two of them had gotten their way past them, but they had been dealt with by Mute and Clover.

"Wait a minute... I see... two people coming from behind the horde!" Jericho yelled.

Just then they saw a gigantic axe swinging through the horde.

"HOLY SHIT! HE'S CLEAVING THROUGH THE WHOLE GOD DAMN HORDE!" Jericho said.

* * *

"Come on! Keep running!" Jeffery said.

They saw that there was a large and lock stack of twigs up ahead and it looked... unsafe.

"Jump over the twigs! I think they're a trap." Jason said. "Cause... why would they be lined up and next to each other like that?" Jason said.

"True... on three." Jenna said. They all slowed down to match each other's pace.

"One, two... three. NOW!" Jenna said.

Jenna, Jeffery, and Jason all jumped over the stack of twigs.

"Alright... let's keep going until we get out of this damn forest." Jason said.

"But... shouldn't we wait for them?" Jeffery asked.

"Do you want to stay in this abomination infested place? Even if they do outrun the horde, they'll probably take another route than us." Jason said.

There was a big stack of dead and dried leaves ahead, however they were too busy arguing to notice.

"We should stay and wait for them..." Jenna said.

"Two against one, we're stopping." Jeffery said.

"Fine, you two wait in this infested pla..." Jason then suddenly dissapeared when he stepped on the stack of leaves.

"...Jason?" Jeffery said, looking around. He noticed that where the leaves were once, there was a hole. Jeffery walked towards the hole and looked down it.

"GOD DAMN IT GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Jason said, pissed off.

There was twigs covering the hole and they were supporting the leaves on top of them, until a heavy enough prey stepped on them and broke them, and tumbled down the hole.

"I TOLD YOU THAT WE SHOULD HAVE STOPPED! BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN DID YA?" Jeffery yelled down the hole.

"YOU BETTER GET ME THE FUCK OUTTA HERE OR I SWEAR TO THE FUCKING YAO GUAI I'M GONNA CLIMB BACK UP THERE AND FUCKING STICK A MACHETE THROUGH YOU AND EAT YOUR FUCKING FLESH LIKE A GUAI DAMN SHISKEBAB." Jason screamed up the hole.

"How about you think logically for a second? I have nothing to help you up with. And if I try to come down there to help you up, I'm gonna be stuck down there." Jeffery said.

"Why don't you just pull out your long ass sniper rifle so I can grab hold of it so you can pull me outta this damn hole?" Jason said.

"For one... my sniper rifle isn't just some stick to be used as a tool to get people outta holes... and for two... HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO LIFT YOU UP HERE? YOU WEIGH A FUCKING TON!" Jeffery yelled.

"...think of something better THEN!" Jason yelled.

* * *

A minute or so ago...  
"Just stay behind me, miss. These are about as many Crawlers there's gonna be for this swarm..." The Lumberjack said.

The Lumberjack began to swing his axe through the horde of Feral Beasts.

There was blood everywhere, however for some reason the Feral Beasts in the horde wasn't attacking the Lumberjack or Sarah.

Sarah stayed close behind the Lumberjack while he slaughtered a way for both of them to get to the others.

* * *

The Lumberjack and Sarah had made it out of the horde and to where Jericho and the others were.

"Sarah! Where'd you go back there!" Jericho asked.

"I tripped and... he helped me get back to where you guys were." Sarah said.

"I'm the Lumberjack... now all of you... run." The Lumberjack said.

"Huh? We can't just leave you here with the rest of the horde." Charon said.

Just then Mute charged towards the horde and disappeared in the horde.

"NO MUTE! Fuck... why the hell did he do that?" Jericho said.

"Well... he's covered in the Crawlers' blood... he'll be fine." The Lumberjack said.

"What? How will he be fine?" Clover asked.

* * *

In another part of the woods...

"Damn it." Tod said angrily.

**"What is it?"** Atom asked sighing.

"I still can't..." Tod stopped.

**"Can't what?"** Atom asked.

"I can't create these creatures without blinding them..." Tod said.

**"What? How do you blind them?"** Atom said.

"I use the radiation to fuse them together but... it seems the intensity from the radiation blinds them... a small side effect though... cause these beasts have the scent of a yao guai and a deathclaw together." Tod said.

**"Which means...?"** Atom asked.

"It means these things, can smell you to the ends of the Earth. But... there are still ways that they can be confused... if one has the scent of them on their persons... the Feral Beast may think that the person is one of them." Tod said.

**"Hm..."** Atom said.

"I've created a type of them that CAN see though... however they are FAR weaker than the Feral Beasts. I call them Feral Screamers. They crawl on the tree tops... watching... and when they see an enemy... they scream to alert the horde of Feral Beasts that I have created." Tod said.

**"That's another thing. How can you possibly create all these Feral Beasts in such a short time?"** Atom asked.

"...DON'T QUESTION MY POWERS FATHER." Tod said.

**"..."** Atom stopped, for a second Tod sounded like he was challenging Atom.** "I brought you into this world I can..."** Atom was interrupted by Tod.

"CAN JUST FUCKING SIT IN THE GOD DAMN CORNER AND SHUT THE FUCK UP. I AM RUNNING THIS GOD DAMN SHOW. ARE YOU DOING ANYTHING OF IMPORTANCE? NO. DID YOU CREATE A BEAST THAT COULD WIPE OUT FUCKING ARMIES? NO. SO SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND JUST SIT THERE." Tod said, readying his power in case if they we're going to fight. Tod's power began to make his body glow.

**"...ha...ha... you think you have free will... ha ha ha ha... fucking hilarious."** Atom laughed, just then Atom's hands glowed with intense irradiation.

Atom punched Tod and sent him flying through the forest.

**"I guess I never really did show you discipline much when you were a child eh? IF YOU SPARE THE ROD, YOU SPOIL THE CHILD."** Atom said.

He flew towards where Tod was and he punched him again and again.

**"When will YOU LEARN?"** Atom yelled, punching Tod.

**"I CREATED YOU. YOU'RE A PART OF ME! YOU ARE MY FUCKING PROPERTY!"** Atom yelled, punching Tod.

Just then Atom was shocked when his fist was caught.

_"You think... you're more powerful than me father? Ha..."_ Tod laughed, holding a tight grip on Atom's hand.

Just then Atom felt his power beginning to drain as Tod had a grip of his hand.

**"What in the..."** Atom couldn't even speak anymore, he was becoming weaker.

_"I... can take your power..."_ Tod laughed.

"You... you..." Atom couldn't speak anymore, and he fell to his knees, and Tod got up, still having a grip of Atom.

_"I've learned so many things... while you sat and did nothing."_ Tod laughed.

"..." Atom couldn't talk at all anymore, he could barely breathe.

_"Like father, like son. Right? Ha ha ha ha..."_ Tod laughed, he felt the last ounces of Atom's power being drawn into him.

"..." Atom did nothing, but smile, as his glow began to fade.

_I'll always be a part of you. Whether you want to admit it or not._

Tod looked down at Atom, his body was deteriorating, and any irradiation from it was gone. He only saw the green glow in his eyes, that was his last ounce of power left.

"I'm not letting you have one bit of power to yourself. You die today Atom." Tod said.

Just then Atom's last bit of energy went inside of Tod.

**"Ha ha ha... now... I... can end the cries of this twisted... and pillaged WORLD!"** Tod yelled.

His body erupted with irradiation, his skin became green like the green of irradiation, when it was once that of a normal color.

Tod's hands throbbed with irradiation and power. Tod dropped Atom's skeletal hand that he still had a hold of.

His eyes became a even darker greenish color than Atom's used to be.

Atom's body decomposed into a pile of bones in a matter of seconds. Tod had took everything from Atom, like how the Enclave took everything from Tod.

**"Heh... now they're all going to die. Slowly... and painfully."** Tod laughed.

Tod looked at a tree, to test his new powers, and like he predicted, he could make the tree do anything.

He used a bit of his power, and the tree's rotted roots ripped out of the ground, and the tree went up into the air, and moved around in it because of Tod's power.

**"Heh... I can move mountains with this power in my body..."** Tod said.

_"...just like your father... your power has became you. It took over you."_

**"Argh... who is that? WHERE ARE YOU!"** Tod yelled angrily.

_"I'm you. The original you. Not the you that you became."_

**"What... that doesn't make any sense!"** Tod yelled angrily.

_"In other words... I'm your conscious." _Tod's conscious said.

**"What? I DON'T HAVE A CONSCIOUS. I left that a long time ago when... I became... the Tod that I was destined to be... Atom's son... and the harbinger of destruction for this planet." Tod said. "I KNOW WHAT ROLE I WAS SUPPOSED TO PLAY IN THIS GOD DAMN WAR."** Tod said.

_"So you know, eh?"_

**"Heh... Tom... the bastard who knew all this time... and didn't tell me."** Tod said.

_"How was I supposed to tell you that you would have either been used as a nuke, or been killed by me?"_ Tom asked.

"**If I sided with Atom... he would have used the power inside of me... to use me as a nuke to destroy the whole world... shooting me at Earth like how the humans did the nukes in the Great War..."** Tod said.

_"..."_ Tom was going to let him finish.

**"And if I sided with YOU... you would have used me to destroy Atom, you, me... and my brother. To prevent our powers from ever being used again."** Tod said.

_"So you know about your brother as well then? It would have been the only way to bring peace to this..."_ Tom was interrupted by Tod.

**"GOD DAMN IT! THERE IS NO PEACE. IT DOESN'T FUCKING EXIST. People will always fight over something. That's why I'm going to destroy the whole world... completely. Atom planned to destroy it, so he could use it as a god damn nuclear playground."** Tod said.

_"...you know... we can't die until that day right?"_ Tom asked.

**"What are you saying?"** Tod said.

_"...you'll find out. Heh... you'll find out the hard way."_ Tom said. Tom then disappeared, and Tod was left by his skeletal remains of his father.

**"...FUCK!"** Tod yelled angrily. He then noticed that he was still making the tree float. He put the tree back in it's place, even after being uprooted. Tod then disappeared from the forest.

The giant yao guai, that Tod had changed into a Feral Beast began to wake up.

He looked around the forest, and he smelled the scents of Jericho and the others, he growled and let out a mighty scream.

* * *

"What the hell was that scream from?" Jericho said, hearing the scream of Mercy, the twisted and changed yao guai.

"I reckon, that it's the scream of that giant Crawler that roams 'round here." The Lumberjack said.

"Giant... you mean... there's a GIANT VERSION of one of these bastards?" Jericho said, running with the others from the horde.

"Yep, hold on... I'll block these assholes from going this way." The Lumberjack said.

"How the hell would you do that?" Jericho asked.

"When I count to three, jump while still running." The Lumberjack said running at the same pace of the others.

"Why?" Clover asked.

"Just do it. One..." The Lumberjack said, counting.

"Two..." They were approaching a long stack of small twigs.

"Three. NOW." The Lumberjack said.

Everyone jumped over the stack of twigs, and kept running.

The Feral Beasts ran on the twigs, and they snapped under their weight, and they tumbled down a hidden and secret hole in the ground. The others didn't slow down either, they went right down the hole with their brethren.

"Wait for it..." The Lumberjack said, stopping.

Just then dirt and blood blew out of the hole, when explosives were heard.

"Ha... that one hasn't been activated in a while." The Lumberjack said.

"...what exactly was that?" Jericho asked.

"A trap, duh... the hole lead to a underground chamber that I dug and built, and filled with mines. See, these forests are rigged with so many of my traps. Cause... I live here, and I want my home to stay safe... of course... I've obviously been living here longer than the Crawlers but... they came when I was unready." The Lumberjack said.

"What's your name?" Clover asked.

"I'm... the Lumberjack. I don't remember who I actually was, or my real name... I woke up in a house that was in these woods... and next to the bed I was laying in... there was an axe... so I assumed that I was a Lumberjack." The Lumberjack said.

"That axe is... fucking huge. How'd you even get that strong to wield it?" Charon asked.

"Well, I was just a small teenager when I woke up next to that bed but... as I fought wild beasts that came into the woods I got stronger... and I finally was able to lift this axe and wield it." The Lumberjack said.

Jericho was saying nothing. _Wait a minute, this couldn't be...him? Could it? No... he would have left by now, this must just be some kid who stumbled into these woods with memory loss._ Jericho thought.

"Wait... you... hmm..." The Lumberjack was staring at Jericho. "I thought... I may have recognized you from somewhere before, but I lost my thought..." The Lumberjack said, shaking his head.

"..." Jericho said nothing.

"Let's go and find the others." Sarah said, continuing the walk through the woods, now that the small army of Feral Beasts was dealt with.

_**End of Chapter 55 A Friendly Walk in the Woods part 1**_

* * *

**Weird part in the beginning eh? Well all will be clear sooner or later. Heh. And... I know it's been a long time since I last posted a chapter, but I've been busy with the finals and all that good stuff. But now I'm posting new chapters for ALL of my stories. The BioShock one... the Pokemon one... this... the Prequel to this... and finally the Oblivion story.**

**Welp, this has been a author's note from TGG333 industries.**

**Audios, all you great readers out there.**

**And last of all... please review.**


	56. A Friendly Walk in the Woods Part II

**End of Chapter 56 A Friendly Walk in the Woods part 2  
**

"Fuck... they're stubborn." The LW said.

"Well, the new pilots are a bunch of arrogant pricks. They haven't seen the things I have..." Larry said. "Do you know what it feels like? Watching a squad that you dropped off, get murdered in a second after getting off of the vertibird?" Larry asked.

"No, I was mainly on the other end of it." The LW said.

"What to do... kill them, or evade them? Well, I've had a long day, and I have a load of passengers on board... I guess I'll evade them. I wanted to test something anyways." Larry said.

"Well you better hurry, I hear them shooting at us!" A Brotherhood of Steel soldier yelled.

"Don't worry, this is my life." Larry said, just then he hit a button on the control console.

In another vertibird...

"What the hell?" The pilot yelled.

"What? WHAT?" The Enclave soldier yelled.

"That vertibird just dissapeared in a bunch of smoke... how the hell did they do that?" The pilot yelled.

"FUCK! Hello? Other vertibird pilot do you copy me?" The Enclave soldier said into his radio.

"Yeah? The vertibird just... dissapeared in a patch of smoke! We lost them." The pilot in the other vertibird said through the radio.

"Tell the two other vertibird pilots, that we lost them... we have to return to the base... or... what's left of it, anyway." The Enclave soldier said.

"What'd ya do?" The LW asked.

"I installed smoke grenades into the sides of the vertibird, and when I hit this button, the smoke grenades goes off, and the smoke is blown behind my vertibird, leaving a trail of smoke to hide my vertibird, this confuses the vertibirds that are chasing me." Larry said. "And there's enough smoke in the grenades, that they'll confuse them long enough for us to get away." Larry said.

"That's bad ass... kind of like a cloaking device." The LW said.

"Yeah... uh... hey guys... don't go in the very back of the vertibird okay?" Larry said.

"Uh... why? Also... what's... in the garbage bag that has a few small holes in it?" A Brotherhood of Steel soldier said.

Larry sighed at the Brotherhood of Steel soldier's question.

"It's my sister." Larry said.

"...Err... your sister?" The LW said, shocked.

"It's... it's a very long story." Larry said.

* * *

"Hey, there's Jenna and Jeffery up ahead... where's Jason?" Sarah said, walking with the others.

"Don't know... we'll find out soon enough." Jericho said, as they got closer and closer to Jenna and Jeffery.

"Hey... what happened to the horde?" Jeffery asked.

"Well, they're gone... what happened to Jason? Where's he at?" Jericho asked.

"GOD DAMN IT! I'M FUCKING DOWN HERE FOR FUCKS' SAKE!" Jason yelled from the nearby hole.

"Oh... fell for the ol' hole trap eh?" The Lumberjack said.

"Who the fuck is that up there! IS THIS YOUR FUCKING TRAP!" Jason yelled.

"Yes... you were the one who fell for it... actually... fell down it, if you want to be more literal." The Lumberjack said.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! ARGH! YOU BETTER LET ME THE FUCK UP HERE OR I SWEAR TO FUCKING GUAI!" Jason yelled.

"You know... I don't think I'm going to let you up... yet." The Lumberjack said.

"WHAT!" Jason yelled.

"Just let him up..." Jericho said.

"I won't let him up until he calms down." The Lumberjack said.

"ARRRRGH! YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU FUCKING LET ME THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW!" Jason screamed angrily.

"Calm down, or that will be your home until the crawlers come or you die of starvation." The Lumberjack said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH! FUCKING LET ME UP!" Jason screamed.

"Does he always have this much steam?" The Lumberjack asked.

"..." Jason was silent.

"...are you done?" The Lumberjack asked.

"Yes..." Jason said.

"Good. I will let you up now." The Lumberjack said.

The Lumberjack reached up and broke a branch off of the tree, that was thick and sturdy enough. He reached down the hole with the branch.

"Grab it, and I'll get you out." The Lumberjack said.

"..." Jason said nothing, but he jumped up and grabbed the branch.

"No way that he's that strong to drag Jason outta that hole." Jericho said.

"I don't know... that axe does look kind of massive." Jeffery said.

Just then, the Lumberjack dragged out the branch with Jason holding onto it.

"You were saying?" Jericho asked.

"God damn you're strong." Jeffery said.

"HEY! What are you implying?" Jason yelled, getting up.

"Err... nothing. Let's just... get the fuck outta these woods." Jeffery said.

"...Well... that's gonna be a problem." The Lumberjack said.

"What? Why?" Jericho asked.

"Well... the giant Crawler thing has some type of effect on these woods... I don't know what it is but, it seems like a minute in these woods seems like forever... and it seems like the woods go on and on and on... with no end... sorry, but the only way for any of you to get out... is to kill the giant Crawler." The Lumberjack explained.

"Well any ideas on where this thing is?" Jeffery asked.

"I have no idea... but I do have a idea on how to get him to come to us..." The Lumberjack said.

"And what's that? Fucking attach pieces of meat to our armor? Luring a giant version of one of those things to us has to be one of the most retarded plans I've ever even heard." Jericho criticized.

"Well... do you have a better plan?" The Lumberjack asked.

"...no." Jericho said.

"Then shut the fuck up Jericho." Clover said.

"I've just had about enough from you." Jericho said threatingly to Clover.

"Want to do something about it, bitch?" Clover yelled.

* * *

"What the fuck happened?" The Enclave officer yelled.

Everyone on the eyebot level of the base was dead and in a pool of their own blood.

Just then the Enclave officer's head began to hurt really bad.

"What the hell... why is... my... head hurting..." The Enclave officer cried.

_You will do what I say and what I command, or the pain will increase._

"What the hell is... who the hell is in my HEAD?" The Enclave officer yelled.

_Do not make me use your own body against you. I could pause your heart for a minute and let your body wither... get in the elevator._

"Who... who are you? How are you in my head...?" The Enclave officer asked.

_I am everything. I am your own body, I can manipulate everything around you._

"What... your not making a lot of sense..." The Enclave officer said.

_JUST FUCKING GET IN THE ELEVATOR!_

The pain in the Enclave officer's head began to intensify greatly.

"OW OW OWWWWW! OK JUST STOP WITH THE HEAD PAIN! FUCK!" The Enclave officer cried.

_That's more like a mind slave... now go._

The pain in the Enclave officer's head began to lessen and lessen.

The Enclave officer walked into the elevator and waited for the voice in his head to say something else.

Now go to the database level...

"What? I'd need the president's key card to go down there... there's top secret files down there... and plus... this elevator doesn't go down to the database level... the president has the only way to it... secret elevator in his quarters." The Enclave officer said.

_Well, I guess we will go and give the good president a visit..._

"But... the elevator is restricted from going to the president's quarters..." The Enclave officer said. "You'd need a keycard from one of the higher ranked people..." The Enclave officer said.

_Step out of the elevator... and search the bodies in this level for that said keycard. Perhaps one of these bastards has one... as I know that the eyebot specialists are allowed to bring any new data to the president and colonel... and they're both usually at the top of the base..._

"Fine fine... why do you need me to go to the database level anyways?" The Enclave officer asked, getting out of the elevator.

_I have my reasons... now go before I tell your heart to stop beating._

* * *

"What do you mean it's a long story? Your sister, is in a garbage bag?" The LW said.

"Well... argh... I really don't feel like going into this right now..." Larry said.

"What do you mean? Your sister is in a GARBAGE bag!" The LW said.

"Ok ok ok... just... don't open the bag, or untie her... or... remove the duct tape..." Larry said.

"...you... tied her up... and put duct tape on her? WHY?" The LW asked.

"Because she... was kinda brainwashed by the Enclave..." Larry said.

"...and I'm guessing she didn't take her... "rescuing" that well huh?" The LW said.

"She... got loose and bit me." Larry said.

"...she bit you?" The LW said.

"Yes, I didn't want to hit her, but she wouldn't calm down and... I hit her with my shoe. I tied her up and duct taped her." Larry said.

"And she's been out ever since? I don't get it, why was she brainwashed?" The LW asked.

"Well, it all started in Vault 132... years ago..." Larry said.

* * *

_When they were setting Vault 132 up... a popular Vault tec scientist, who was one of the ones who experimented with FEV, came to Vault 132. The soon to be Vault Dwellers were shocked by this, as why would a scientist like himself want to be in Vault 132? To everyone, it was just a regular vault..._

_But like the rest of the vaults... it was just all a big experiment... to test the effects of dictatorship, and a over commanding leader... the Overseer._

_There were one hundred and thirty two laws in the Vault... if you broke them... you'd pay dearly..._

_Some you just had to pay with your food rations, some you were imprisoned, tortured... but the last two laws' punishments... was death._

_Like Vault 86... Vault 132 had a GECK... when the great door of Vault 132 closed... that Vault tec scientist ran inside, right before the door shut for good._

_He did this, because he knew that his colleagues back at Vault tec... didn't like his... "ideas"._

"Ideas?" The LW said.

_He was fascinated with FEV... he couldn't stop experimenting with it... some vault tec scientists didn't like what he was trying to do... he was trying to create the perfect type of FEV... to create... a powerful enough being... that could destroy anything... not like the super mutants... who were supposed to be "super soldiers"._

_Some of the Vault dwellers said they saw the scientist carrying a box when he ran into Vault 132... he tackled the Overseer, and stole a key to the GECK chamber from him, and then he ran to the GECK chamber._

_The Overseer ran after the scientist, but the scientist was surprisingly fast._

_He ran into the GECK chamber, and he locked the door behind him._

"Then what?" The LW asked.

_He opened the crate in the GECK chamber..._

"And...?" The LW asked.

_I don't know what happened next... but many years later after that... I was born... and it was during my childhood... when... I discovered the secret of Vault 132..._

_Me and some other kids were... somewhat... trouble makers... we were all eight years old at the time... this was a few days before the people in the Vault began to riot and try to rise over the overseer... and... it was before the Enclave... raided the vault and... killed all who resisted..._

_All of the protectors of the door are now dead... except me... I know what happened to all of them..._

_Jim... you encountered him when you went to Vault 101 and found the place... raided by the Enclave and the raiders that they controlled. He snapped that day and the minute he walked out of Vault 101, he went on a massacre, wiping out squad after squad of Enclave... they pried the key piece from his still warm hands..._

_Steven... Apathy and Tod found his corpse in the secret chamber where Tom was... he was killed in the massacre between Atom's Followers and the Enclave. Apathy stole the key part when he exposed himself as Winter..._

_Billy... was killed by Bombshell... when his Enclave squad raided Billy's house... Bombshell took the key, and wandered to Megaton after discovering a note on Billy's corpse, saying that you, the LW was still alive. He originally wanted to finish his job that he failed at the Mounument. But after the Fawkes event, he apologized for everything, and you accepted him as a member of the group, however you didn't know that Fawkes' assassin had injected Bombshell beforehand with the mind control serum. Bombshell gave Winter the piece willingly as he was still under control, before you guys were locked in the Purifier.  
_

_Kevin... who was Billy's brother, was found out in the middle of the night, and his neck was broken by two Enclave soldiers, they retreived the key piece from his body, and they found out that Billy, Kevin's brother was also a Protector of the Door, but Billy saw what the Enclave soldiers did to his brother, so he escaped from Raven Rock and set up several houses filled with traps. No Enclave Squad could best him, until Bombshell came along._

_And, I am the Fifth and Last Protector of the Door... that day, when we met LW... was going to be my last mission. As the Enclave had found out that I was a Protector of the Door a day before... I joined you as I know, that I would be safer by flying with you, than remaining at the Enclave..._

"So they were going to kill you, if you returned to the base after the mission in Megaton?" The LW asked.

_Yes..._

"So how did all this go down? Why did the five of you break the key into pieces?" The LW asked.

_Well... it's a bit of a long story... I should tell you when we get back to Megaton... with all the others there..._

The LW sat in the Vertibird, petting Snowy's snow white fur._  
_

* * *

"FUCK!" Jericho yelled, being punched by Clover.

"Ha. How'd ya like that one?" Clover yelled.

"I WILL FUCKING SLIT YOUR GOD DAMN THROAT YOU BI..." Jericho was interrupted when Clover hit him again.

"Who's my bitch?" Clover said.

"I will fucking make you pay for this..." Jericho coughed, falling to his knees.

"AHEM. WHO'S MY..." Clover was interrupted.

"GOD DAMN IT BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP." Jason yelled.

"..." Both of them were silent.

"Ever since I met both of you, all you do is fight and bicker, fight and bicker... it gets fucking old REAL fast." Jason said.

"..." Jericho got up and both of them said nothing.

"...well... any ideas on how to find that big motherfucker?" Jericho asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, there's really only one way to do that." The Lumberjack said.

"And what's that?" Jeffery asked.

* * *

"Hey Bombshell?"

"Yes, Genius?" Bombshell said.

"Does it bother you that we were both left behind while the others went?" Genius asked.

"No... I figure that they left us behind for guard duty." Bombshell said.

"True... but what could happen? If the LW's successful in destroying the Enclave base, then... wouldn't the Enclave be preoccupied by cleaning up the mess?" Genius asked.

"Hm... I can see where the LW is worried... as the last time he and the group went to go do something, Apathy impaled Tod and stole the formula..." Bombshell said.

"True true..." Genius said, grabbing a piece of mole rat meat from the LW's fridge.

They sat there for a minute, Genius gnawing on the piece of mole rat meat.

"This is boring... I'm gonna work on my explosives upstairs." Bombshell said, walking upstairs.

"Isn't it unwise to keep THAT much explosives in a single house made of scrap metal?" Genius asked.

"I guess, that's why your named Genius huh? But still, I have all the detonators locked up..." Bombshell yelled from the upstairs.

"Is Four Dog still tinkering with his radio?" Genius asked.

"No... he fell asleep on the LW's bed..." Bombshell said from the upstairs.

* * *

At a Enclave camp somewhere in the wastes...  
"God this is boring... anything yet?" A Enclave soldier said, sitting in the tent.

"No... nobody has been on the radio from the Winter Base for a while now... I've been trying to contact them but... they haven't responded yet..." The Enclave Officer said, holding the radio in his hands.

"...I wish something would happen... it's been boring as shit around here... especially with that fuckload of scientists who moved to our camp recently..." The Enclave Soldier said.

"They're supposed to be creating something new... I heard that all of them had a part in the Deadly Bright Light Project..." The Enclave Officer said.

"ATTENTION ALL GOD DAMN ENCLAVE SOLDIERS AND OFFICERS!" The radio crackled.

"Holy shit... that's Winter's voice!" The Enclave Soldier said.

* * *

"I AM OFFICIALLY PISSED THE FUCK OFF. I THOUGHT I HAD REACHED MY LIMIT BUT NOW I AM EVEN PAST WHAT I THOUGHT I COULD REACH." Winter screamed into the radio.

"THE FUCKING WINTER BASE IS NOW FUCKING GONE. WHY, YOU ASK? THE LW FUCKING BLEW IT UP! SOUND FUCKING FAMILIAR? AUTUMN MADE AN ANNOUNCEMENT LIKE THIS AFTER RAVEN ROCK WAS BLOWN THE FUCK UP! BUT I'M GOING FARTHER THAN MY HALF COLONEL BROTHER." Winter said.

"I WAS JUST MAULED BY A PACK OF GOD DAMN WOLVES. MY BROTHER IS BURIED BY DEBRI, AND I DON'T KNOW IF HE IS EVEN STILL ALIVE. BUT REGARDLESS, I AM ON THE RADIO TO COMMAND EVERY GOD DAMN ENCLAVE SOLDIER THATS OUT THERE TO FUCKING PICK UP YOUR GOD DAMN GUNS AND MARCH, SWIM, FUCKING SPROUT WINGS AND FLY TO MEGATON." Winter screamed in the radio.

"WHEN YOU FUCKING MAKE IT TO THAT GOD FORSAKEN TOWN, I WANT YOU TO FUCKING KILL EVERY GOD DAMN PERSON. MAN, WOMAN, CHILD, IT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER! BRING THE BODIES OF THE LW'S GROUP AND THE LW HIMSELF, AND I WILL FUCKING MAKE YOU A COLONEL. YOU WILL BE CROWNED A GOD DAMN WAR HERO OF THE FUCKING ENCLAVE." Winter yelled.

"AND WHOEVER DOESN'T FOLLOW THIS ORDER TO GO TO FUCKING MEGATON, WILL BE FUCKING HANGED FROM THE GOD DAMN BUILDINGS! NOW EXCUSE ME WHILE I HAVE TO DIG AROUND IN THE GOD DAMN DEBRIS, TO SEARCH FOR MY POSSIBLY DEAD BROTHER. WINTER FUCKING OUT." Winter yelled, slamming the off button on his radio.

"I'm gonna fucking find that piece of shit LW... and I'm done playing with him... I WILL NOT LET HIM SURVIVE OUR NEXT ENCOUNTER." Winter yelled.

* * *

"Holy shit..." The Enclave Soldier said.

"He... doesn't sound too happy, does he?" The Enclave Officer said.

"No... he sounds like he's having, a REALLY bad day." The Enclave Soldier said.

"...so whoever kills the LW and his group becomes a Colonel...?" The Enclave Officer said.

"...I have to go." The Enclave Soldier said, picking up his gun and walking out of the tent.

"Well... it was nice knowing him... as the LW isn't even gonna have to break a sweat on him..." The Enclave Officer said.

* * *

**"I've done it... ha ha ha... I've fucking done it."** Tod laughed.

He backed away from his creation to look at it from far away.

It was the size of a super mutant, it could talk like a human, it had the strength of a super mutant, it had the body of a Feral Ghoul, it had the teeth of a Yao Guai, acid dripped from its mouth like a Centaur, it's legs and feet were of a Deathclaw. On one of it's arms it had a claw of a Deathclaw, and it's other arm, and it had no right arm.

On it's right shoulder, had a thick steel sword attached to it. It had the eyes, and the voice of a Demon...

"All will die, so the world can be purified by Tod the God." The Monster said.

**"Yes... it's perfect... ha ha ha..."** Tod laughed.

* * *

"So wait... you're saying that the only way to find the giant one is to... is to charge all of them at once? Isn't that a bit reckless?" Jericho asked.

"Ugh... I'm not saying the charge the awake and alert ones... I'm saying, cut open the thick trees... and kill the sleeping ones. They are the sons and daughters of the Giant Crawler. When enough of them are harmed... it'll come to protect it's young... just like a normal mother bear." The Lumberjack explained, walking through the woods.

"So where are we going now?" Jenna asked.

"We're going to my house to prepare... because the fight with the mother crawler isn't going to be easy..." The Lumberjack said.

* * *

"ARGHHHH! IT BURNS!"

"Yes of course it does... that water has been boiling on that old stove for a day now... I'm sure your hand would hurt, if it was dipped into it..."

"GOD DAMN IT! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU! PLEASE... LET ME GO!" The Enclave Soldier cried.

"No Enclave are allowed to live... especially soldiers... and bad dogs aren't released... THEY'RE PUT DOWN." Jack laughed. "And you did do something to me..." Jack said.

"WHAT? I DIDN'T DO A GOD DAMN THING TO YOU! IT WAS MY BROTHER'S SQUAD WHO KILLED YOUR DAUGHTER... not me..." The Enclave Soldier cried.

"LIES! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD YOUR GOD DAMN BROTHER THAT RAIDING RIVET CITY AND KILLING ALL OF THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE AND MY DAUGHTER WAS A BAD THING! YOU COULD HAVE FUCKING TALKED HIM OUT OF IT!" Jack screamed.

He dipped the Enclave Soldier's hand in the boiling and steaming pot of water.

"ARGGGGGGHHH!" The Enclave Soldier cried.

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS! NOW GOD DAMN IT!" Jack screamed.

"I'LL NEVER TELL YOU! ARGGGGGGGGGH!" The Enclave Soldier yelled, with his hand still in the pot of steaming and boiling water.

"I CAN KEEP THIS UP ALL FUCKING DAY!" Jack screamed. Jack removed the soldier's hand and he squeezed it.

"Why do you want to get revenge? It's not going to bring back your daughter..." The Enclave Soldier said, crying.

"I want... to make every person in the Enclave... suffer as much... or even more than I did when my daughter DIED!" Jack yelled, he grabbed the pot of boiling water.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! I'LL TELL YOU! JUST DON'T THROW THAT POT OF WATER ON ME PLEASE!" The Enclave Soldier cried.

"Where is he...?" Jack yelled, still holding the pot of water.

"HE'S IN A ENCLAVE CAMP WEST OF HERE! But..." The Enclave Soldier hesitated.

"But? BUT WHAT?" Jack yelled.

"All Enclave Soldiers are probably going to Megaton... as Winter commanded us all to go there to kill everyone... but... you caught me before I made it there..." The Enclave Soldier cried.

"..." Jack didn't say anything. _They're going to do the same to Megaton... as they did to Rivet City... son of a bitch._ Jack thought. "Burn for your sins." Jack said.

"NO PLEASE!" The Enclave Soldier yelled.

Jack threw the pot of boiling water towards the soldier.

The water hit the Enclave Soldier, and it burned his skin.

Jack untied the Enclave Soldier's restraints to the wall, and he fell to the ground.

Jack grabbed the can of gasoline that was on the table, and he grabbed the matches. He doused the soldier in gasoline, and he backed away, and lit a cigarette.

He took a puff off of it, and he flicked it towards the soldier, and walked away.

The cigarette hit his body, and it erupted into flames.

Jack walked through the house's door, and he slammed it behind him, ignoring the screams from the flaming soldier.

_To Megaton._ Jack thought, while walking.

* * *

Elsewhere...  
"GOD DAMN IT SUMMER I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SOMEWHERE! IF I SURVIVED, THEN SO CAN YOU DAMN IT!" Winter yelled, angrily while lifting up debris from the Winter Base.

Just then, a piece of metal flew off a pile of debri, and a hand popped out of it.

Winter ran over to where the hand was and he began to dig the hand out.

It was Summer, and his Power Armor was in pieces. His clothes under his power armor were revealed.

"Glad you were wearing clothes under your "Prototype" Power Armor... or this would have been awkward." Winter said, helping Summer up.

"Shut... shut up..." Summer coughed.

"So... now do you know that killing the LW won't be easy?" Winter asked.

"That... little... bastard... stole my armor..." Summer said, staggering.

"Err... he blew up the Winter Base, which caused your armor to be destroyed... don't you remember?" Winter asked.

"Head... hurts..." Summer said.

"...okay... let's... let's go to WEATHER... which is the only building on these mountains that are still up..." Winter said, helping his brother walk with him.

* * *

"Here she is... home sweet home." The Lumberjack said, opening the door to his house.

"Huh... this actually seems... nice..." Sarah said.

"Hm?" The Lumberjack said.

"Well, I thought with all these Crawlers around... they'd mess up your house..." Sarah said.

"Oh... well, I have a way of confusing them." The Lumberjack said.

"And that would be...?" Jeffery said.

"Well, I smear the outside of the house, with Crawler blood... as I said... Crawlers are blind. They smell the scent, of their brethern on my house, and they leave it alone. However, if a Screamer saw me exit or enter my house... well, that'd be a problem." The Lumberjack explained.

"I wondered what that... awful smell was... abomination blood... it smells disgusting..." Jason said.

Jericho noticed a trunk in the corner.

"What's in this?" Jericho asked.

"I... I don't know... but I feel like that Trunk is a important part of my past... but I don't have the key... and I can't open it..." The Lumberjack said.

_This... house... it's so familiar... it... this guy has to be him but... I can't tell him about... that night._ Jericho thought.

The Lumberjack shook his head.

"Anyways, we should probably eat before we go back out and fight the giant crawler..." The Lumberjack said.

"Yeah I'm starving..." Jericho said.

* * *

Larry was landing the vertibird outside of Megaton.

"What the hell?" Larry said, when he heard the sounds of other vertibirds.

"The Enclave... damn it... Winter must be pissed that I demolished his home..." The LW said, jumping out of the vertibird.

"Come on let's go! We gotta warn everyone in Megaton before those bastards land!" The LW yelled.

"You go ahead, I'll patrol the skies, and deal with any vertibirds." Larry said, staying in the vertibird.

The LW ran into Megaton, and began to run around it yelling "The Enclave's Back, Lock Your Doors!".

The LW ran into his house to get Bombshell and Genius.

"GUYS!" The LW yelled walking into his house.

"What?" Bombshell yelled from the upstairs of the house.

"The Enclave's here! Get your shit and get ready... they're landing right fucking now!" The LW yelled.

"Oh shit, really? Well, I guess this is good timing... as I just invented something WONDERFUL." Bombshell said, walking down the stairs.

He had a modified missile launcher one his shoulder.

"A missile launcher, that can target enemies... and the missiles are heat seekers... ha..." Bombshell laughed.

"That thing looks beautiful." The LW said.

"Thank you for the compliment. I need to test it though... let's step outside for a second..." Bombshell said, stepping out of the house.

The LW followed him eager to test it out.

"Here... lite this plate on fire and throw it in the air." Bombshell said, handing the LW a plate and a lighter.

The LW lit the plate on fire and he threw it into the air far enough so it wouldn't effect anything.

Bombshell shot the heat seeking missle, and it homed in on the flaming plate.

It hit the plate, and it blew up into a million little pieces.

"Bombshell you're amazing." The LW said.

"I know... and now we have a bunch of Enclave to massacre." Bombshell said.

_**End of Chapter 55 A Friendly Walk in the Woods part 1**_

* * *

**I know, I know. I broke my promise to post new chapters for all of my stories but... I got distracted by games and whatnot...**

**But I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Please review, and adios. I'm gonna set a more reachable goal, and try to post a chapter for the prequel in the next few days... also I have a side project... I shall not reveal it, until I post it, but it IS Fallout related.  
**


	57. A Friendly Walk in the Woods Part III

**End of Chapter 57 A Friendly Walk in the Woods part 3  
**

"That was good Lumberjack... should be okay enough to fight that thing now..." Jericho said, putting his empty bowl on the table.

"Yeah... didn't even taste like the normal mole rat..." Jenna said.

"... are we going now?" Charon asked.

"Yes..." Lumberjack said. "And thank you Jericho... I... never knew where I got my cooking skills from... course I don't even remember my real name..." The Lumberjack said.

Clover hadn't said much ever since Jason had said what he had, about her and Jericho fighting each other regularly.

Sarah had just finished eating her bowl of mole rat stew.

"You gonna eat... uh... what'd you say his name was?" Lumberjack asked, looking at Mute and his full untouched bowl of mole rat stew.

"Er... he never told us his name... we just call him Mute." Jericho said. "Honestly, I've rarely seen him eat..." Jericho said.

Mute pushed the bowl of mole rat stew towards the Lumberjack, shaking his head.

"Okay... maybe he just isn't hungry..." The Lumberjack said.

"Well... I suppose it's now or never... let's go find that big bastard." Jericho said, getting up from the table.

"Also another thing... how do you get the Crawlers not to attack your house Lumberjack?" Jericho asked.

"Well, know how I said they were blind, 'cept for the screamers? Well, they rely on the sole sense of Scent, oh... and touch... if they're close enough to you." The Lumberjack said.

"And...?" Sarah said.

"Well, you may have noticed I covered the whole house with the blood and corpses of the crawlers. They smell their scent here, and they won't come here." The Lumberjack said.

"What if they stumble in through the door?" Jericho asked.

"Thus, my security system." The Lumberjack said, pointing to the giant sliding piece of wood that restricted the door from opening.

And the thing that locked the piece of wood in place was steel and bolted to the wall.

And the piece of wood itself, was a gigantic plank that looked like it was ripped from a tree directly.

"Hm... impressive but... what if the giant crawler comes to your house, or... steps on it?" Jericho asked.

"Also, what does this thing even look like?" Jeffery asked.

Just then the whole house began to shake very badly.

"Holy shit... earthquake?" Jericho asked.

Just then the shaking stopped, and then started again, and then stopped.

Each time it got worse.

"Earthquakes don't pause and restart like that..." The Lumberjack said.

Just then the walls began to shake even worse, and the ground stopped shaking.

The walls suddenly dissapeared, they looked up and the saw a giant cross between a yao guai and a deathclaw.

It's head was that of a yao guai's but it had the characteristics of a deathclaw.

"HOLY HELL! THAT'S MERCY!" Jason yelled. "But... what the hell? Did she grow even more...? She's like two times bigger than what I remember..." Jason said.

**"Yeah. That may be because of me, ya big dumb idiot."**

"Tod..." Jericho said, looking around, as he remembered that voice.

**"In the irradiated flesh..."

* * *

**

The Enclave Officer stepped back into the elevator.

"Gah, that took forever…" The Enclave Officer said, using the keycard to make the elevator go up to the President's level.

"Ya know… I never actually even saw the President." The Enclave Officer said.

The voice in his head didn't say anything.

"Er… so what are you trying to find down there at the database level?" The Enclave Officer asked.

_None of your business._ The voice said.

"Well, I'm just wondering… as it's not often when you have a voice in your head able to control you and boss you around…" The Enclave Officer said.

_Shut up before you get a migraine. _The voice said.

The Enclave Officer stopped trying to talk to the voice I his head, as he knew it would do it.

Just then the elevator stopped at it's destination and the doors slowly opened.

The Enclave Officer stepped out of the elevator slowly and cautiously as, this was the President's level.

If he was caught here, he would be killed instantly.

He looked around, however he couldn't see anything but darkness and a bed.

There was a small lamp near the side of the bed that was still on, even though the rest of the room was dark.

_I have a bad feeling about this._ The Enclave Officer thought.

The voice didn't answer him, so he stepped closer to the bed. As he knew the keycard he needed was in the president's possession.

He was at the side of the bed, he had closed his eyes as he had never even seen the president, and his appearance would probably shock him.

He opened his eyes, and he saw a man, on the bed, not even breathing.

"He's… he's not… he's not breathing…" The Enclave Officer said.

The voice still didn't say anything except…

_Well, get the keycard from him anyways. We need to go to that database level._ The voice said.

"Ahem… he's not breathing, because… we killed him."

"Who said that?" The Enclave Officer yelled.

* * *

"He'll pay… I swear to god he will…" Winter said angrily walking towards WEATHER, with his brother Summer.

"FUCK. WHO THE HELL DECIDES TO BUILD A GOD DAMN BASE ON A SNOWY MOUNTAIN?" Summer screamed, as now that his armor was destroyed, he was in his clothes, outside in the blistering cold.

"Shut up… we just gotta get to WEATHER… then we'll be safe… oh shit… did you hear a bark?" Winter asked.

"What?" Summer said.

Winter looked behind them and saw the same pack of wolves that had mauled him earlier.

"FUCK! RUN RUN RUN RUN!" Winter screamed, as the wolves began to run after them.

Winter and Summer rushed into WEATHER, and Summer slammed the door shut behind them.

Summer fell to the ground, breathing heavily, as he was tired.

"What'd I tell you…? Who the hell decides to build a base on a snowy mountain, where there are wolves?" Summer said, angrily.

"…Shut up…" Winter sighed. "I hope my troops do something right this time, and actually destroy Megaton… is Spring still doing his job on that other project…?" Winter asked.

"Yeah… he said he was going to do it today… heh… to think… one of us will be the president of the Enclave after today…" Summer laughed.

"Heh… yeah… nobody will even expect us…" Winter laughed.

"Come on… I've had a long day, and yesterday I had the mind slaves make a quarters level in here…" Winter said, locking the huge door of WEATHER.

They both walked up the spiral stairs to the quarters that was built in WEATHER.

Winter growled when they were walking up the stairs, as they could still see some of Larry's effects on WEATHER from his last attack.

They reached the Quarters level. The floor was cold metal, and the walls were cold metal also.

There were a few beds and a few footlockers, but that was pretty much it.

"You know what I wonder?" Summer asked.

"What…?" Winter asked.

"Why didn't they just blow up WEATHER instead of the base…?" Summer asked.

"They'll probably try to do the same thing with Project Purity… say they were the reason that it ran, even though we put most of the work in it to make it run smoothly." Winter said angrily.

"Well… after being blown up and thrown out of a building, and being covered in rubble… I'm gonna go get something to eat… there a fridge in here?" Summer asked.

"No… the quarters were just meant for the overnight guards… meaning they never put in a fridge…" Winter said.

"Fine. I'm gonna go wrestle a wolf and cook it." Summer said, walking down the stairs.

Winter sighed, and was shocked when he heard a very loud whine of a dog.

_He must have just took a bite out of one of them while it was still alive._ Winter thought.

Winter shrugged and went to sleep, he hoped to wake up to see one of his soldiers telling him of the good news of setting Megaton on fire, and stomping on the LW's corpse.

* * *

"FUCK FUCK FUCK! I CAN'T FIGHT MERCY…" Jason yelled, running.

"What do you mean you can't help us fight it?" Jericho yelled angrily.

"I swore I would never harm a Yao Guai… I can't… even if it's majorly fucked up!" Jason yelled.

The giant Crawler let out a loud roar, and the horde encircled the group.

"SON OF A WHORE!" Jeffery yelled. Jeffery pulled out his sniper rifle and began to fire rounds at the crawlers. A few of the shots hit them, and a few missed them.

It was like they were all being commanded by the Big Crawler to stay put.

"**Ahahahaha… I'm sure this will be entertaining, but I can't stay long kiddies… I have business elsewhere…"** Tod laughed.

He flew away, and they could see the glowing trail of irradiation he left on the tree tops.

The Lumberjack grabbed his giant axe and began to swing it at the advancing crawlers.

The axe decimated each one that it hit, as it's size ripped through their flesh.

The axe was already covered in blood entirely.

Everyone had their guns out shooting at the Crawler horde, however Jason was just standing there. He knew he couldn't hurt them, or it'd violate everything he swore to, when he joined the Brotherhood of Blood.

Jericho beat one of the Crawlers to death with his combat shotgun when it got close enough.

"There's too many of them!" Jericho yelled.

The giant crawler was just standing there watching the battle.

"…go. I have a feeling that he's the cause of all of this. So go. I'll deal with them." The Lumberjack said.

He swung his axe around and cut two of the Crawlers' heads off.

"No… we can't just…" Sarah was interrupted by the Lumberjack, and she continued to shoot at the crawlers.

"Go… now." The Lumberjack said.

"Uh… don't you see them? They're all around us." Charon said.

Mute had been standing there looking around towards where Tod flew off to. He broke out of it, and he pulled out his combat knife.

He ran towards one of the Crawlers and he jumped on it and he stabbed it several times, and then he broke it's neck.

Two more Crawlers went after Mute, and he jammed his knife through one of the Crawlers' throats, and then he pulled the knife out and sliced the other one's face several times, when Mute was done, it looked like a hunk of raw sliced up meat.

It collapsed onto the ground as a bloody mess.

He put his knife away, and pulled a sword out of his bag.

He began to hack and slash through the Crawlers.

"Holy hell… he must have a lot of built up rage under all that quietness…" Jericho said, watching Mute.

"Keep shooting ya ugly bastard." Clover said.

"…" Jericho didn't reply to Clover's insult, but he just kept shooting.

"No comebacks? Or have you finally snapped?" Clover asked, shooting at the Crawlers.

This part of the forest was now covered in Crawler corpses and blood.

"I think I've finally gave up on caring what you say." Jericho said, not even looking at Clover.

"…whatever." Clover said, angrily. She continued to shoot at the Crawlers.

"I'll clear a path for you…" The Lumberjack said. He ran towards the back of the circle and began to slash and hack through the horde to leave a trail of blood and corpses for the others to walk through.

They quickly took the escape route when they could.

"COME ON!" Jericho yelled to the Lumberjack.

"NO. Someone has to stay and defeat the motherfucker…" The Lumberjack yelled.

The Giant Crawler let out a giant roar, and all the smaller crawlers stopped and backed away.

The Giant Crawler stepped towards the Lumberjack and let out a threatening growl.

"Come on you big bastard… there's only enough room in this forest for one…" The Lumberjack said, tightening his grip on his gigantic axe.

The giant crawler tried to hit him with his massive right claw, but he dodged it and sliced it open with his axe.

The giant crawler let out a roar as it was now irritated.

The Lumberjack ran beneath the Giant Crawler and cut the Crawler's stomach.

It let out a very loud roar.

The Lumberjack ran towards the back of the Crawler and slid out from underneath it's stomach.

The giant crawler tried to kick it with it's back leg, but the Lumberjack caught it and stopped it using his brute strength.

He grunted when he threw it's massive leg to the side and then he jumped onto it's tail and ran up it.

Three smaller crawlers dropped from the tree tops onto the back of the giant crawler to help it fight off the Lumberjack.

The Lumberjack swung his giant axe around, and he knocked one of them off while cutting it in almost two.

He kicked the second one off, and he chopped the third one's head off.

He climbed up the Giant Crawler's neck and stuck the axe into the Giant Crawler's head.

The Giant Crawler let out a loud roar, and began to get weak from the pain.

"ARYAAAAGH!" The Lumberjack yelled, while lifting the axe up and swinging it back into the Giant Crawler's flesh.

Just then it collapsed, and one of it's legs hit the chest that was in the Lumberjack's home.

The chest's lock was broke because of the force and the weight of the falling Giant Crawler.

It was dead. Lumberjack had did it, he had killed the beast and reclaimed his home.

He removed the axe from the Giant Crawler's flesh, and he slammed it into the Crawler again, and blood covered him and the axe.

He laughed, removed the axe, and jumped off of the Crawler. He landed and caught himself, and stood up again.

Just then, whatever effect the Crawler had on the forest was lifted, and light shined through the forest.

It had been dark for a while now despite it being morning.

However, his good mood soured when he realized, killing the Giant Crawler didn't kill the hoard.

The hoard somehow knew that the Lumberjack had killed their master.

They pounced on the Lumberjack, and he grabbed his axe once again.

He swung his axe around fighting off the horde.

Even more blood was on him. The Crawlers were biting him pretty badly.

"GET OFF! ARGH!" The Lumberjack yelled. He was now just getting pissed.

He swung the axe around cutting several of their heads off.

Just then the rest of the Crawlers were gunned down from the behind.

"We weren't just going to leave you." Sarah said.

"Holy hell…" Jericho said, looking at the dead Giant Crawler.

They all began to shoot and finish off the remaining Crawlers.

* * *

"How'd you get the missile launcher to be like that?" The LW asked.

"Well, honestly... even I don't know." Bombshell said.

"Huh? Then how did..." The LW was interrupted by Bombshell.

"Well... I have a photographic memory of some sort... and I can remember pretty much anything I see... and when I started out in the Enclave... I was on the tech recovery team... we used to nab technology from ruins, abandoned towns, inhabitited towns, raider camps... pretty much everywhere... well, we found this thing in the Museum of Technology... I was the one who found it..." Bombshell said.

"And...?" The LW said.

"Well, I didn't show or tell anyone about the missile launcher I had found, as it's case said that it was the first fully functional heat seeking missile launcher... and it had three missiles beside the launcher." Bombshell said." Bombshell said.

"Wait, explosives and a functional missile launcher all at the museum of Technology? Wouldn't that be a little... unsafe?" The LW asked.

"Well, it's not like they made it easy to get into the exhibit of weapons... plus, according to the museum files, the exhibit was always private after a kid somehow got into the display of pistols and... well... accidentally shot himself. This all meant that it was a bitch to get into that exhibit two hundred years after they locked it up..." Bombshell said.

"But wait... I was at the Museum of Technology before... there was no exhibit of weaponry..." The LW said.

"Yeah... ahem... there's a reason for that..." Bombshell said.

"Well... ahem... some idiot soldier had a cigarette lit and he walked into... well, the explosives section of the... ahem... exhibit, and he flicked the cigarette butt, and it... well, went towards a stack of REAL dynamite... and... that dynamite went off, and it set off the rest of the explosives in that section, and the wall it was near, was bear-loaded, so when it went, that section of the building began to crumble, I got the hell outta there with the heat-seeker... however the rest weren't so lucky." Bombshell said.

"So, this proves my point about Enclave soldiers being retarded?" The LW said.

"Well, except for yours truly of course..." Bombshell said.

"So... what happened then?" The LW asked.

"Well, I went back to base with the vertibird pilot which was the only one other than me who survived. I studied the rocket launcher for an entire day and night, and I remembered everything because of my photographic memory..." Bombshell said.

"Err... you remembered all of that from that long ago?" The LW asked.

"Well that, and... the day I joined the Enclave, I always studied heat-seeker technology. As... it's just amazing..." Bombshell said, smiling at his rocket launcher.

"And I know that vertibird engines get hot... so this'll no doubt come in handy." Bombshell said.

"Well, we should get ready. They are gonna be here soon." The LW said.

Just then someone walked into Megaton, ignoring the guards.

"Who the hell are you?" The LW yelled at the man, readying his gun.

"My name... it's Jack. I thought the Enclave were invading?" Jack said.

"They haven't... yet..." Bombshell said.

"Good. I'm glad I didn't miss them." Jack said.

"Err... wouldn't you want to avoid them?" The LW asked.

"No. I want to make all of them pay." Jack said.

"Why...?" Bombshell asked.

"They murdered my daughter in Rivet City... in front of me..." Jack said, he pulled out a super sledge and waited for the Enclave to storm the city.

"Well, he's insane." Bombshell said.

"Ya know... that ain't smart. As, they'll probably come from above with their damn vertibirds. As the frontal assault didn't work the last time they did it." The LW said.

"Hm... good point. I suppose I'll get my gun out." Jack said, putting away his super sledge.

He reached into his back pack and brought out two submachine guns.

"I'm ready." Jack said.

"I hear vertibirds!" The LW said, just then Genius ran out of the house in his super mutant armor with his mini gun.

"I'M READY." Genius said.

"Wait Bombshell, don't shoot the rocket launcher yet." The LW said.

"Why?" Bombshell said.

"Because if you blow them up now, they'll crash into one of the buildings..." The LW said.

"Is everyone else back in the buildings?" Genius asked.

"Yeah..." The LW said. Just then they were surprised as someone else said something.

"No... we're tired of them."

They looked up towards Moriarty's Bar, and they saw several power armored people. All wearing different armor.

Outcast armor, Enclave armor, Tesla armor, and just normal Power Armor.

"All of you are... gonna help us?" The LW said surprised.

"Well, if we don't wipe them out now, the bastards will just be back." Moriarty said, in a suit of Tesla Armor.

"Also... how the hell did all of these people get power armor, and how did they get training for power armor?" The LW said.

"Eh. We'll discuss it with the others later. The Enclave will be here soon." Genius said.

Just then another group of people walked out of the common house.

"No way in hell, that we're staying in some damn building. We want to kick the Enclave's ass and force all of them out of the Capital Wasteland for good!" The Brotherhood of Steel Paladin yelled.

They had Brotherhood of Steel armor on again, and had laser weaponry.

"...how'd they... gah. We got a Enclave to defeat now... we'll worry about that later." The LW said.

_**End of Chapter 57 A Friendly Walk in the Woods part 3  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Holy hell, it's been a WHILE since I updated this. Yep, I'm back. At least... for a bit anyways. As school starts soon... if I can't squeeze out a chapter for a month in the Summer... I'd hate to see how long it takes in school...**

**However I might be wrong. Anyways... adios, my friends. Oh, and please review.**

**~TGG333**


	58. A Friendly Walk in the Woods Part IV

**End of Chapter 58 A Ripped Apart Family**

"I did." Spring said, walking out of the shadows, with a power armored, tall, bodyguard.

"Col... Colonel Spring?" The Enclave Officer said.

"Yes... it is indeed me." Colonel Spring said.

"You... you killed President Steve?" The Enclave Officer said shocked.

"No... no I didn't. You did." Spring said.

"What? You said you killed him a second ago!" The Enclave Officer said.

"Yes, I did. But everyone down there in the base doesn't know that. I've been waiting up here for a while now waiting for someone to come up here to check on the president." Spring said.

"...you wanted someone to blame... someone to frame..." The Enclave Officer said.

"Yes. Exactly. And you luckily came up here today. So it's you. Seth, would you please do the next step of the plan?" Spring said.

Just then Seth, Spring's bodyguard turned on his radio and began to scream into his radio.

"THE PRESIDENT! HE'S BEEN MURDERED! HE WAS POISONED! WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS NOW!" Seth yelled into the radio.

_Oh... shit._ The Enclave Officer thought. He began to run for lifeless President Steve.

He quickly searched for the keycard on his body quickly.

He grabbed the keycard and quickly ran for the President's special elevator, dodging the shots from Spring's pistol.

He quickly opened the elevator and got into it. He quickly made the elevator go down to the Database level.

"SON OF A BITCH!" The Enclave Soldiers who came as the reinforcements yelled. They waited for the elevator to come back up.

"Well, what now?" The Enclave Officer asked. "We're on the elevator going down to the Database level? What then? This elevator is the only escape route. You basically ruined my life by making me take that elevator ride." The Enclave Officer said.

_Deal with it. It isn't going to get better._ The voice said.

"What do you mean by that?" The Enclave Officer asked.

_Ha... you'll find out._ The voice said.

Just then the elevator stopped and the door of it opened.

The database level was full of terminals, file cabinets, desks covered in folders, probably recording everything that the Enclave has ever or will ever do.

"Well, WHAT NOW?" The Enclave Officer yelled angrily.

_Find the files of the Deadly Bright Light project... now._ The voice said.

"What...? Why do you need those?" The Enclave Officer asked.

_Just find them. Now._ The voice commanded.

The Enclave Officer quickly ran over to the file cabinets and began to search through them.

He found the folder that contained the Deadly Bright Light project, however he could hear the elevator coming down again, however this time probably with a squad of angry Enclave soldiers.

_Ah... the list of all who helped in the project... this is what I was looking for... oh and neat... it even puts their base locations. Huh... there's only one in this base currently, apparently._ The voice said.

"Wait... why do you need this list...?" The Enclave Officer asked.

_Heh... I even see your name on here._ The voice said.

"...oh my god... you're... you... you did have powers... we thought we'd never see you get your powers..." The Enclave Officer said.

_Well, I did. I found out that my whole life was a lie actually. So... yep... Toddy boy has came back to get revenge on every single person... personally._ The voice said.

"No... please... I... I'm sorry..." The Enclave Officer cried.

_Sorry? Huh... I am a monster... you guys made me... you should have at least told me at the start... but no... you let me think I was normal... I was... secure... but then... my parents are killed... and then... I become... this._ Tod said.

"I..." The Enclave Officer was speechless. He never thought he would face Tod again after he left the Enclave.

_My father... well... if I can call him that... was obsessed... about destroying the world, and killing everyone in it... he was gonna use me like a god damn nuke... my friend who I thought got me and was trying to help me, didn't tell me of... all this when I met him, and he apparently will kill me after everything goes down. Atom and Tom, are both bastards who were gonna use me. But I said enough. I deny the fate that was handed to me. I'm not gonna be used as a nuke to end everything, and I'm not gonna step aside and let someone kill me for the good of everyone._ Tod said.

The Enclave Officer said nothing, but he was confused when the elevator stopped for some reason.

"Why did it stop halfway down?" The Enclave Officer said.

**"Because, I made it stop."**

"...you! But... I thought you were in my head... the voice... it's... gone..." The Enclave Officer said, looking at Tod.

**"I was the voice in your head. I just wanted to use you as a puppet and destroy your life before I destroy you right now."** Tod said.

Just then he felt his legs buckle, and then he was on his knees, in pain. He had heard two snaps that made it obvious that Tod had broken his legs without even touching him.

"ARGH. So... you knew... that the president would be killed... how...?" The Enclave Officer asked.

**"Well... apparently in my family... future telling is a trait... but that's the least of you're worries now... I was thinking. Should I torture you only a little bit, and then kill you...? Or... should I leave the remains to that squad of enclave soldiers? Also, I need this."** Tod said, grabbing the list of participants in the Deadly Bright Light project from the screaming officer's hands.

The Enclave Officer was crying now, both of his legs were broken, and Tod hadn't even began.

Just then he felt even more pain, as both of his legs were ripped off by themselves.

Blood went everywhere, and then Tod grabbed both of the Enclave Officer's legs and began to beat him with them severely.

He then grabbed a hold of each of the Officer's arms and he dislocated them manually.

The screams coming from the Officer could be heard throughout all of the base.

Then Tod fired a radiation blast at the Officer which knocked him over.

He now had radiation poisoning, and he began to cough up blood from all the damage that Tod had already did to him.

He just laid there crying, as he couldn't fight back. His arms were dislocated and his legs were ripped off of him.

Just then Tod grabbed something he had brought with him into the base.

A can of gasoline, and a pack of matches.

"No please...I said sorry! So why are you doing this?" The Enclave Officer cried.

Just then Tod had a flashback.

* * *

_"Because. Ever since that day...the Enclave...doesn't deserve to live any longer. And I and myself are taking the steps to eradicate them from every wasteland from ever every corner of the world! Killing one Enclave soldier is just another step to that dream. Let them call me the demon. I will still be the cure. The cure to the world's greatest sickness and you know what its called? The Enclave. You think I am just in this for the revenge? Heh...I am here to prevent what has happened to me to the other citizens..." The LW paused and he grabbed one of those things he carried over. A can of anicent fuel._

_"The citizens..." The LW repeated as he dumped the can of ancient fuel on Dylan._

_"NO! You don't have to do this!" Dylan cried as he was soaked in fuel._

_"I do...the citizens..." The LW repeated yet again as he pulled out a match lit it and threw it at Dylan. "Of hell." The LW finally finished his sentence as Dylan went up in a pile of fire._

_"ARGHARRHGGGGG!" Dylan screamed and choked as he burnt and suffocated because of the smoke to death. The LW looked at Dylan's charred body and laughed at it._

_"One more step taken until the complete eradication of the Enclave. Ha ha ha..." The LW laughed to himself. On Dylan's burnt face there was one thing that wasn't burnt...the tear that had dropped from his eye before he died. That tear dropped onto the ground.

* * *

_

_**He... he was right... he was right when he killed Dylan... the Enclave is a virus... and it needs to be stopped... but I'll be the one who'll stop it... by stopping all of it. Everything needs to stop... that's the only way to reach peace... no war... no nothing... humanity will always fight each other.**_

_**Whether for power... or just to survive... this... this is truly hell.** _Tod thought.

"Well? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" The Enclave Officer cried.

**"...the Enclave is a disease... and I am the cure... I will burn away all of the sickness... all of the war... with atomic fire... raining from the sky... hahaha..."** Tod laughed evilly. He had snapped inside.

He remembered the feeling of sadness and anger that had washed through him when he watched Dylan get burned alive.

He disagreed with what the LW said back then. But now he fully agreed. They all needed to die.

The Enclave Officer had lost quite a lot of blood, but if Tod hadn't been keeping him alive, he would have been surely dead by now.

He began to dump gasoline onto the Enclave Officer.

When he was covered with it, he poured a ring of gasoline around the Officer, and then he threw the canister of gasoline aside.

He lit a match and threw it at the gasoline, and it lit up instantly.

Tod reached down and swiped his finger in the Officer's blood, and then crossed off his name on the list with the blood.

**"Keith Williams... dead. Hm... apparently he has a family... heh heh...I might stick around to see the look on their faces when they bring up his charred and burnt body..."** Tod laughed.

The Enclave Officer was still burning alive, and he was still crying and screaming.

Tod laughed, and waited for him to eventually die.

He finally collapsed into the flames.

He let the elevator finish it's trip down, and he disappeared with the list of people who helped with the Deadly Bright Light project. He was going to hunt every single one of them down.

The elevator stopped, and the door opened, Spring and the squad of Enclave Soldiers ran forth thinking they were going to have to fight the Officer, but they were shocked at what they saw.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" One of the Enclave Soldiers yelled.

The Enclave Officer was lying dead, in a ring of flames, and his corpse was also burning.

His legs were found tossed aside near him.

"Who the hell... was there anyone else down here?" Spring asked.

"No... not that I know of... plus someone would need the keycard to come down here... and Keith took that, and he was alone..." Seth, Spring's bodyguard said.

"Well, damn... we'll have to come up a explanation for how he was... dealt with... I'd like to know who killed him though..." Spring said, walking back into the elevator.

"Well, put out the flames and get Keith's body..." Spring said. "Oh... and clean up down here... it's a mess." Spring said. Seth walked into the elevator also, and they both left the squad of soldiers down there to deal with the flames.

"How are they supposed to deal with the flames?" Seth asked.

"Eh... I'll send someone down carrying a bunch of buckets of water..." Spring said.

* * *

"Why the hell are they still coming? I killed the leader!" The Lumberjack said. Chopping through the Crawlers with his massive axe.

Mute noticed something, all of the crawlers stopped instantly as something approached from the forest.

"What now...?" The Lumberjack said angrily.

Just then a different type of crawler came out of the bushes.

It was standing upright, and it had teeth of a deathclaw, and the face of a yao guai. It's claws were huge, even bigger than a deathclaw's.

It's mouth was dripping with crimson blood. It's eyes were blood red. It had the look of a demon.

It roared, and the very ground shook. It had the fierceness of a yao guai and a deathclaw combined.

Everyone readied their guns, as it looked like this one had a quite bit of fight in it.

"I... am the holy son of Tod... and I will kill ALL OF YOU." The Abomination roared.

"Did... did it just talk?" Jericho asked.

"I will break all of you... Tod will become EVERYTHING. He will destroy all of this corruption, war, violence... it'll all be gone... FOREVER." The Abomination roared.

"And how the hell will he do that?" Jason yelled.

"If humanity dies... war dies... that is the only way." The Abomination said.

"So... you were the leader... not Mercy..." Jason said.

"Of course it wasn't the leader... how the hell would a giant failure lead an army? I enjoy chit chatting I do, but there's the task at hand... wiping all of you out..." The Abomination laughed.

The Abomination suddenly shot a blast of radiation that knocked everyone on their asses.

Mute got up quickly, ignoring the radiation, and he walked step by step towards the Abomination. He was still shooting radiation at them, but Mute kept on going, step by step.

"What the hell are you doing Mute? You'll die!" Sarah yelled.

Just then Mute began to run towards the Abomination, but the radiation got stronger suddenly.

He fell to his knees, coughing due to the radiation sickness.

He grabbed his combat knife while he still had life in his body.

He aimed for the Abomination's face and threw his knife at it, as he was losing strength.

The knife hit the side of the abomination's face, and it let out a scream. It wasn't enough to kill it, but it distracted it from shooting more radiation.

Just then Jason got up quickly, grabbed his machete that had fell down onto the ground, and he quickly ran towards the Abomination.

"Oath or not... I'M GONNA KILL THIS BASTARD!" Jason screamed, while running.

He made it to the Abomination, and he swung his machete at it, but it's claws caught it before it could reach it's flesh.

It grabbed onto the machete and threw it to the side, it flew and got stuck in a tree.

Jason caught the Abomination's right claw and he twisted it, breaking it's hand and breaking a part of his arm.

It let out another roar, and it threw Jason aside.

It quickly tried to heal it's wounds, but it failed as Jericho had recovered from the radiation next, and he was coming after the Abomination.

Then Jeffery got up, still woozy from the radiation, but he could still hold his sniper rifle still.

He aimed for the Abomination's heart, while Jericho beat it with the butt of his combat shotgun, that Sav had gave him when he was dying.

Jeffery changed his mind and he aimed for the head of the Abomination as he realized, it probably had no heart to shoot.

Sarah got up and began to shoot at the Abomination with her laser rifle. She was a deadly shot, thanks to all her time in the Lyons' Pride.

Then the Lumberjack jumped up, and pulled out his large axe, and ran towards the Abomination.

He swung the axe towards the abomination, and it was stuck into his sides.

"ARRRRRRRRYYAGH! ENOUGH!" The Abomination yelled. It ripped out Mute's knife and threw it onto the ground, and it disappeared into the forest.

"NO! DAMN IT!" Jericho yelled.

They all ran over to where Mute was laying.

He was coughing up blood. He had bad enough radiation sickness, where he felt his insides ripping each other out.

He felt the pain in his body spreading everywhere. However, he drew the strength to pull himself up.

They were grabbing rad-away from their bags but they were astonished when they heard it.

"Don't... it's already...too much in my system... heh... I'll see you soon dad... ha..."

The same thought went through everybody's minds at the same time.

_He... he talked._

Mute fell to his knees, the radiation was now all the way in his heart.

He fell over onto the ground, lifeless.

"He's...dead..." Jeffery said, crouching down to Mute's level.

"He... he sacrificed everything... to save us..." Jericho said.

"We have to find that thing... we can't let him die in vain..." The Lumberjack said.

"That thing survived all of our attacks at once... how the hell will we beat him with Mute dead...? He was the one who stopped his radiation..." Jason said.

Jason walked over to his machete that was stuck in the tree, and he ripped it out.

Jericho grabbed Mute's knife, that had been thrown to the ground after the fight by the Abomination.

"...I'll make them pay for Mute." Clover said angrily.

"We have to kill this thing... and then get the fuck out of this forest." Jericho said.

"Look... that thing left a trail of radiation..." Jason said.

"Hm... well, it's either this, or stay in these fucking woods forever. Let's go." Jericho said, he was still feeling the effects of jet addiction.

* * *

The LW was prepared for the firefight. But they didn't know that all of Megaton had armed itself, and armed itself good.

The Brotherhood Of Steel also armed itself, as they were still angry for the countless weeks in a cold enclave prison.

They heard vertibirds, and there were eight of them this time.

Winter had went all-out on this attack.

"Well, they'll be coming through there..." The LW said pointing to the main gate.

"It's taken care of... they said they already placed a field of mines down there." Genius said, walking back to where the LW and Bombshell was standing.

"This will be fun to see when they walk through that gate." The LW said.

* * *

Jericho and the others kept walking through the forest.

They weren't going to let Mute's killer leave this forest.

"THERE IT IS!" Jeffery yelled, looking through his sniper rifle's scope. He fired a round at it's back, and it landed in his flesh.

It let out a roar, and turned around.

It was angry, and it readied it's claws.

They all circled the Abomination ready to fight it.

The Lumberjack hit it with his axe before he could fire radiation at them.

The Abomination let out a loud cry. It echoed throughout the forest, alerting the Crawlers.

They all ran to fight off who was attacking their leader.

"Lumberjack! Deal with that thing while we kill the Crawlers!" Jericho yelled.

"I will." The Lumberjack said.

He swung the axe again at the Abomination, but it caught it's axe with it's claw and threw it towards a tree.

The gigantic axe decimated the tree, and caused it to fall.

The tree fell onto the Abomination's head.

It let out a loud scream again, it was now getting pissed off.

It grabbed the tree and threw it towards the others, but they ducked before it hit them.

Jericho was mocking the Crawlers by running around them in a circle while shooting at them with his combat shotgun.

Jeffery was afar, and he was doing what he did best. Sniping, however it was hard to do it in a forest, as there were a lot of trees. So he had climbed a tree, and he was sniping at the top of it while holding on for dear life.

Sarah was killing them with her laser rifle, when one of them attacked Sarah, Charon ran towards it and broke it's neck.

"Er... thanks Charon?" Sarah said.

"You don't have to thank me... the LW told me to make sure you were protected before we left..." Charon said.

Sarah paused, she had been saved by Charon several times while being in the forest. She had to thank the LW when they got back.

Jason had already broke his oath, so he kept slaying the Crawlers with his machete. He was silent as he could now never return to the Brotherhood of Blood. He could not tell them about it, but that wouldn't be very honorable.

He was planning on going to the Brotherhood of Blood after he was no longer needed by the LW... to die a honorable death because of what he had done.

No, he had to go there right away after they made it through the forest.

The Lumberjack swung the axe at the Abomination, however, it caught the axe and threw it towards a tree.

It got stuck in it, and pretty much decimated the tree and it began to fall towards Clover, Jericho had seen this.

He pushed Clover out of the way, and he was hit by the tree.

He was on the ground, and the tree was on his chest, weighing him down.

Clover ran over to where Jericho was, and fended off the Crawlers so she could try to help him.

The others ran over to where Jericho was and they quickly lifted the tree off of him together.

They had to wait a second for Jeffery to get down the tree to help.

Clover stood their protecting the others by shooting the Crawlers who were advancing towards them.

They lifted the tree off of Jericho, and Clover pulled Jericho aside while they held the tree.

They dropped the tree where Jericho once was.

Jericho was badly injured from the tree and he was knocked out by it.

Clover and the others stood around Jericho protecting him from the Crawlers, they had to hold out until the Abomination was defeated.

The Lumberjack quickly ran for his axe which was near the tree that had collapsed.

He grabbed it and threw it towards the Abomination, it was stuck in it's chest.

It let out a mighty roar, and the Lumberjack ran towards him.

"FUCKING DIE ALREADY!" The Lumberjack yelled. He dodged the Abomination's massive claws, and he ripped the axe out of the Abomination.

He hit it with the axe probably fifty times, trying to kill it. The Abomination couldn't attack because of the massive pain it was in.

The Abomination was covered in blood, and so was the Lumberjack.

The Lumberjack swung his axe when the Abomination tried to hit him with his right claw.

The right claw was lopped off by the gigantic axe. He did the same to the left claw.

He climbed up the Abomination while the Crawlers were distracted by the others.

He stuck his axe in the Abomination's face. It let out a mighty roar, the Lumberjack leaped off of it, and caught his balance.

"NOOOOOOO!" The Abomination yelled. "I can't die... he said... I'd never die..." The Abomination said.

It let out another roar, and it collapsed onto the ground in a pool of blood.

The Lumberjack grabbed his axe and ripped it out of the Abomination's head.

The Crawlers stopped instantly and circled the Abomination's corpse.

They just stared at it for a second.

The Lumberjack walked towards Jericho and the others, who were trying to wake him up.

"It's done... it's dead..." The Lumberjack said, putting his axe back on his back.

"What are they doing?" Jason asked, pointing at the Crawler horde who had circled around the corpse.

In all of their horror they watched as the Crawlers began to gnaw on their leader.

"Why the fuck are they eating it?" Jason asked.

"Well, maybe they think they'll gain the power of the leader from eating it? Hell I don't know..." The Lumberjack said. The Lumberjack sighed. "Let's go back to the ruins of my house..." The Lumberjack said.

They passed the part of the forest where Mute had died and were confused when his body wasn't there.

"...You did say he wasn't breathing right?" Jason asked.

"Yeah... maybe a crawler dragged off his body...?" The Lumberjack said.

They should have brought the body with them, but they had to fight the Abomination.

"Well... let's keep going." Sarah said.

The Lumberjack was carrying Jericho who was still knocked out by the tree.

They made it to the ruins of the Lumberjack's house.

"All of it... gone..." The Lumberjack said.

The Lumberjack looked around his ruined and destroyed house. He noticed that his trunk was broken open because of the giant Crawler once known as Mercy.

"It's... it's opened..." The Lumberjack said.

Jericho had awakened and he got up from the ground and he saw the Lumberjack going towards the trunk.

"NOO!" Jericho yelled, he ran towards the trunk and tried to block the Lumberjack from it.

"What are you doing? GET OUT OF MY WAY." The Lumberjack yelled. "THAT TRUNK POSSIBLY HOLDS MY PAST!" The Lumberjack said angrily.

"Why try to find out more about your past? Isn't it better to leave it alone?" Jericho said.

"NO. I'VE BEEN TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHO I AM SINCE I AWOKE IN MY HOUSE. NOW THAT IT'S GONE... I NEED TO KNOW." The Lumberjack yelled.

He grabbed his axe and swung towards Jericho missing him on purpose, as he just wanted to get him out of the way.

As predicted, Jericho ducked and stepped aside as he didn't want to die.

"Don't Lumberjack..." Jericho said.

The top of the trunk had been broken off by the Giant Crawler.

There was a book that looked like a diary, and a silver amulet on it.

The Lumberjack picked both of them up and looked at the silver amulet.

There was a boy and a mom holding hands etched in the silver.

"This... this was my mom's..." The Lumberjack said remembering the amulet.

_Oh for the love of... I can't be here when he reads that diary._ Jericho thought.

He opened the diary and began to read it, he read all of it.

"You... you son of a bitch... I'LL KILL YOU! JERICHO! I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU!" The Lumberjack screamed grabbing his axe and dropping the diary.

"FUCK AGH!" Jericho yelled running through the forest with the Lumberjack chasing him.

"What the fuck did the diary have in it to piss him off that much at Jericho?" Jason asked.

Sarah grabbed the diary and began to read it out loud to the others.

_"Day one... We've arrived today... we found this house in the forest, there doesn't seem to be anything else living in this place... a perfect place in the barren, dangerous wasteland..."_ Sarah read.

She flipped the page, and continued to read.

_"Day two... we're living off the wild life in the forest... only a few random mole rats who run in here from the wastes... I'm also running low on ammo for my pistol... I still have my husband's axe that I stole from him when I left and took our son... but it's too heavy to lift it... I don't even know how I dragged it all the way from the Bethseda Outpost... if I could have only seen his face when he realized we left in the middle of the night... it would have made me happy."_ Sarah read.

There were a lot of pages missing from the old diary. She skipped to a page that still had writing on it.

_"Day twenty-four... well... I've surprisingly grown strong enough to wield the axe... I took down a yao guai with it. We'll be eating good for days."_ Sarah read.

She kept on reading.

_"Day twenty-eight... I still can't forget what happened that night. My husband tried to kill me... I only thought my son was more important than those damn raiders... one day you're going to regret all of this Sav... one day your own men will turn on you... and if I would be there for that day... I would be truly happy for once."_ Sarah read.

_"Day fifty-six... it's been so long... but... could they still be looking for us...? Perhaps... perhaps we should leave and search for a town..."_ Sarah read.

_"Day fifty-seven... I came to the edge of the forest... and... I couldn't do it... it's like... I've grown attached to this place..."_ Sarah read.

_"Day sixty... I'm... I'm so sorry Joey... I let you down... today I stepped out of the forest after days of trying to... and... they saw me. The raiders... the same damn ones from Bethsda... they're coming for us. Joey... never forget that your mom loves yo-"_ Sarah read.

"...It ends there..." Sarah said. She flipped through the pages to see if there was anything else written.

* * *

_Twenty years ago..._  
_The mother of the Lumberjack, Chris, stopped writing in her diary and she opened her trunk and threw the diary and her silver amulet in the trunk._

_She grabbed her axe because something was pounding at the door. Fifteen year old Joey was sleeping despite the noise. Just then the door was kicked open._

_It was three raiders who had hockey masks on._

_"NOBODY LEAVES SAV." The first raider yelled._

_"He ain't fucking happy with you, you bitch. You can't just take someone's axe and son and soon to be raider away." The second raider said. They were all carrying nail boards._

_"You're not taking me or my son back THERE." She yelled, gripping her axe tightly._

_"Ever since that thing came out of ya, you haven't been the same." The second raider said._

_"I grew up. Being a raider isn't important enough to allow my son to become like me... or HIS SON OF A BITCH FATHER, SAV." She yelled angrily._

_"All he wanted to do was turn him into one... he wasn't going to go on any fucking actual raid until he was fucking eighteen you insane over protecting bitch!" The first raider yelled._

_"I DON'T FUCKING CARE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" She yelled._

_Joey had woken up from all the commotion._

_"What the...?" Joey said, he had no idea what was going on._

_"You're coming with me kid! WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" The first raider yelled._

_"No... I don't want to be a raider..." Joey said._

_"THEN I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO DRAG YOUR CORPSE BACK!" The first raider yelled, he hit Joey on the head with the nail board._

_His head erupted into blood, and he fell back onto the bed unconscious._

_"You didn't... just do that..." The second raider said. He already knew what was going to happen now that the raider had knocked out her and Sav's son._

_If they survived the mom, they'd get murdered by the dad. The blow to the head was bad enough to give the kid memory problems. This was why the Lumberjack had no idea who he was._

_Just like a mother yao guai, she was filled with rage that one of them had just harmed her cub._

_She stuck the axe into the head of the one who had hit Joey, and made the axe slide down cutting him in half._

_The second raider tried to hit her with a nail board but she blocked it with the axe._

_The first raider hit her in the stomach with a nail board, which caused her to fall to the ground._

_The second raider tried to hit her again with his nail board, but it stopped.

* * *

_"QUIT FUCKING RUNNING!" Joe, the Lumberjack screamed while chasing Jericho through the woods.

"I DIDN'T KILL HER!" Jericho yelled.

"YOU WERE THERE! YOU CAME WITH THE RAIDERS WHO RIPPED MY FAMILY APART! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Joe, the Lumberjack screamed.

* * *

_"I won't let you take him... even if that means I'll have to die..." She said._

_She had stopped the nail board herself. She pulled the nail board away from the second raider, and pulled herself up and began to beat him with his own nail board._

_The first raider hit her again with a nail board, but she didn't go down this time. She was bleeding badly now._

_Just then she was paralyzed by shock, as the first raider had the axe stuck in his stomach._

_"So... much... pain... argh..." The first raider cried._

_She looked around and saw Joey. He had gotten up and he had lifted the axe and threw it at the raider._

_Joey collapsed onto the ground, as he was still badly injured, and he was tired from lifting up the gigantic axe and throwing it at the raider._

_She quickly finished off the last raider by smashing his head open with the nail board, and she ran over to Joey._

_"Son... I..." Joey interrupted his mom._

_"Go! Run... dad and Jericho and the other raiders will be here any second... please... hurry and run..." Joey said._

_"But... you're..." Joey interrupted her once again._

_"They'll think I'm dead! You can escape! Please... just run!" Joey said._

_"...no. I won't..." She said._

_"GO! Please... if you want to help me then... go..." Joey said._

_"I..." She was shocked. She walked over to the trunk, unlocked it and grabbed her journal. She quickly wrote a farewell note on the last page, said her goodbyes to her son, and quickly left but it was too late._

_As predicted, a large group of raiders, including Sav showed up. Jericho was also in the group._

_Sav had grabbed the mom of Joe by the hair when she had tried to leave. He dragged her back into the house. Sav, who was dragging Joey's mom and Jericho walked into the house, the others were ordered to wait outside._

_Sav saw the three dead raiders, and a bloodied Joey on the floor._

_"...Jericho... check if he's alive." Sav said._

_The mom was struggling to get away. Joey was conscious, but he had his eyes closed, he didn't want to look awake. He was hearing everything._

_He heard the cries of his mom, but he didn't do anything, if he would of gotten up and tried to fight Sav, Jericho, and all the raiders outside, it would just be a bloodbath, and everyone would be dead, including his mom._

_"He's..." Jericho stopped when he saw Sav smack Joey's mother._

_"You were the cause of all of this... if you hadn't have left... he would have been a raider... just like me, just like the rest of his family!" Sav yelled angrily._

_"He would have ended up dead in his first raid like all the other recruits!" She yelled._

_"SHUT UP!" Sav yelled angrily. "Jericho... kill this bitch now..." Sav said, throwing Jericho a pistol._

_Jericho checked to see if the pistol was loaded, it was._

_He slowly put the gun up to her level, and was about to shoot her._

_"...well? DO IT." Sav said angrily.

* * *

_

"The other raiders were the ones who killed her... NOT ME." Jericho yelled, running from Joe.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER. YOU WERE ONE OF THEM! YOU WERE A PART OF SAV'S RAIDERS ALSO! My father... ripped my family apart... he tried to kill my mom... and he would of killed me..." Sav said. He stopped chasing Jericho, and shook his head angrily at him.

"I don't get why you're angry at me! I didn't fucking kill your mom!" Jericho yelled.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT MY PAST THIS WHOLE TIME AND NEVER FUCKING TOLD ME... I'll... I'll fucking make sure you feel this exact feeling... I'll fucking get you back one day Jericho..." Joe, the Lumberjack said.

He walked away from Jericho angrily. He left the forests that day, and he never returned. He wanted to make Jericho pay for what happened to his mom.

Jericho looked down, remembering that night.

* * *

_"...No." Jericho said, throwing the pistol against the wall angrily. "I'm done... I'm fucking done..." Jericho said._

_"WHAT?" Sav said angrily._

_"I'm done with this raider bullshit..." Jericho said._

_"You can't just leave... THIS IS YOU'RE FAMILY!" Sav yelled._

_"NO. IT ISN'T. JUST LIKE IT ISN'T YOURS. These two, are your family. Your son, and your wife. But you cared more about those... DOUCHEBAGS out there... they'll turn on you one day Sav... they'll take the very life out of your fucking lungs? Why? Because they're evil bastards... who the hell would trust them enough to call them a family? Hell, not me... but enough... enjoy killing your wife you evil bastard..." Jericho said._

_"..." Sav was silent._

_"Oh, and I forgot to mention... Joey? He's dead. Thanks to your men not caring about what you said. You told them to not kill him right? Well guess what? He did, and he took out all of them as well. Like father, like son right? Wrong... he didn't want to be a raider... and you tried to force it on him..." Jericho said._

_Sav was still not saying anything._

_"I don't want to be a raider anymore. Are you going to force it onto me also? Cause, I'll take you, and all those dickheads out there with me... move." Jericho said._

_"..." Sav said nothing, but he did move out of Jericho's way. "Go... if you want. Return to the outpost, and I'll have you shot on sight." Sav said._

_Jericho walked out the door and never returned._

_"GOD DAMN IT! WILL ONE OF YOU COME IN HERE AND SHOOT THIS BITCH! I'M REALLY NOT IN THE GOD DAMN MOOD!" Sav yelled through the door.

* * *

_"I... I should of stopped them before he killed her... but I just walked out the door..." Jericho said.

* * *

_Joey heard a gunshot, and the sound of a body falling to the floor._

_"Let's go... there's no more reason for us to be here..." Sav said._

_"Do you want your axe, Sav?" The raider who executed Joey's mom asked._

_"No... I... just don't want it anymore." Sav said, walking out of the door._

_The raider followed Sav. All of the raiders left the forest. They went back to the outpost at Bethsda Ruins in the Capital Wasteland._

_Joey got up, he was still bleeding and hurt. He limped over to the shelf that had the first aid kit on it, he quickly opened it, and searched for the stimpaks and med-x._

_He quickly injected a stimpak, and then he stumbled over to where the bed was and he collapsed on it. He kicked the axe during his journey to the bed, and his kick made it slide to the side of the bed._

_He woke up, but due to the blow to the head, he had lost his memories, he woke up with a headache and not remembering a thing.

* * *

_

"That's... that's why Sav said he regretted what he did in his life... I forgot about everything that happened in this forest that night... but now it all makes sense..." Jericho said to himself.

He remembered when Sav died.

* * *

Sav's body was in a pool of blood. It was covered in bruises, cuts, stab wounds...yet he was still barely alive.

"Jeri...Jericho..." Sav said, mustering up the strength to talk.

"Damn it..." Jericho said.

"Please...do me...one last favor..." Sav said. Jericho leaned closer to Sav to hear him better. "Kill all of those raiders...and set this place...on fire..." Sav said.

"Wait...why do you want me to torch the ruins?" Jericho asked.

"Because...now that I'm dying...I kind of feel bad for all the people I had tortured, maimed, and killed brutally..." Sav said.

* * *

"He... he felt bad cause he ripped his family apart..." Jericho said.

_**End of Chapter 58 A Ripped Apart Family

* * *

**_

**Wow. 7,511 word chapter. If I would have wrote anymore, it would have been the longest chapter of the entire story, (that currently is chapter 2 with a whopping 8,081 words... the Megaton fight will be next.**

**If any of you haven't read it yet, I got a new story. It's called A Pitt Full of Blood. Yes, it will somewhat tie into ANDoH... well, actually it's prequel, but still. I think it'll be a great short story.**

**Speaking of APFoB... I should make another chapter for it... as it's been a while since the first one.**

**Review please, and adios**

**~TGG333**


	59. Unforgivable Part I

**Chapter 59 Unforgivable Part 1  
**

They had heard the vertibirds, but they didn't see them yet.

Just then the ground began to vibrate. It stopped, and then vibrated worse each second.

"What the hell...?" The LW said.

Just then the Megaton gate, began to be pounded on again and again by something.

"WHAT THE HELL? THEY HAVE ANOTHER FUCKING BEHEMOTH? GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" The LW yelled, he quickly ran into his house to grab his fat-man.

The LW ran into his house and grabbed his MIRV from his locker and a bundle of pulse grenades, but then he heard something.

Four Dog was still upstairs sleeping.

The LW quickly ran up the stairs he ran into the bedroom.

"FOUR DOG! GET YOUR RADIO AND GET THE FUCK TO THE COMMON HOUSE. FUCKING BEHEMOTH IS COMING INTO MEGATON. FUCKING GO ALREADY MAN!" The LW yelled.

Four Dog didn't need to be told anything else, he grabbed his radio and got the hell out of the house.

The LW walked into the room next to the bedroom and saw all of the explosives Bombshell had rigged for a situation like this.

"These will most definitely come in handy." The LW said, carefully grabbing the Big Bang packs.

He ran back outside with his fat-man ready.

"Here Bombshell." The LW said, handing him his bag of Big Bangs.

"Thanks LW... these will no doubt come in handy in this fight." Bombshell said.

The Behemoth literally completely knocked off Megaton's gate. It landed right in the middle of the minefield that they had set up for the Enclave soldiers.

All of them went off early, and the Behemoth wasn't affected by one of them.

It let out a mighty roar, but everyone stood firm.

The LW began to fire mini-nukes.

One of them hit the Behemoth right in the chest. It made the Behemoth stumble a little bit, but it shook it off.

It quickly ran towards the LW's house.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT DOING?" Bombshell yelled.

"QUICK DOWN THE RAMP FUCKING DOWN THE RAMP!" Genius yelled, running with the others down the ramp.

The Behemoth stepped on where the LW's house was.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN? MY ENTIRE HOUSE IS FUCKING GONE NOW! THAT'S FUCKING IT!" The LW yelled.

He loaded the fat-man again with another mini-nuke and he fired it.

It hit it right on the head, it began to stumble around, badly hurt, and it collapsed onto Craterside Supply, destroying it and the ramp completely.

"GOD DAMN IT!" A yell came from where the other wastelanders. The LW recognized it as Moira's.

They all stood their waiting.

"IS THAT IT?" The LW yelled angrily. He and the others walked to the open frontside of Megaton and looked outside.

"Oh... shit." The LW said.

There was an army of Enclave out there.

The LW had never seen so many of them.

Some of them had super sledges in their hands, some had gatling lasers ready to be fired.

There were a few Enclave Sentry Bots in the army too.

There were three or four vertibird x2s hovering above the army too.

"How the hell did they get this many soldiers?" The LW said.

"The Enclave trained a few of the brainwashed wastelanders as recruits, now they're a part of them." Genius said.

"Damn..." The LW said.

"Well... what now gentlemen?" Genius asked.

"Well... we could charge and attempt a suicidal attempt to wipe them out... sadly that's all I can think of doing in this situation. Or we could wait for them to come to us but... we'll still be murdered brutally." The LW said.

"...Hm... I'm glad you grabbed my Big Bang packs of explosives before that damn behemoth... wait... wasn't Four Dog in there?" Bombshell asked.

"Yes, but I told him to get out before that happened. He's at the Common House... should be safe there." The LW said.

The Brotherhood of Steel group walked to where the others were standing.

"We're ready to fight. We don't care how many of them there are." The Brotherhood of Steel Paladin said.

"Good... cause we need the extra manpower... ok... we better think of a plan quick... Bombshell, you think you can rig the explosives where if they step near them they'll blow up? You know, like mines but really big ones?" The LW asked.

"Well sure but... I'll need someone to cover me while I arm them. I need to get them out there before they get too close... as if these are too close to Megaton... well, it'll have obvious bad effects." Bombshell said.

"I'll cover you. Genius, I want you stand here with that huge ass super sledge. If one Enclave Soldier gets past the Brotherhood of Steel, fucking smash their face in, ok?" The LW said.

"Done, and done." Genius said, grabbing his super sledge off of his back.

"Brotherhood of Steel, you will be our army. Push back the Enclave with all of your might and pent-up rage from sitting in their Winter Base's prison freezing... do your best, and we'll fucking get rid of all these douchebags by nightfall... at least from Megaton." The LW said.

"Will do." The Brotherhood of Steel Paladin said.

"I'll deal with the Vertibirds with my trusty tesla cannon." The LW said.

"Wait... what about the Sentry Bots?" The Brotherhood of Steel Paladin asked.

"Hm... here. I managed to grab these from my house before it destroyed." The LW said, handing the Paladin a bundle of Pulse grenades.

"Ahhh... pulse grenades... nice." The Brotherhood of Steel Paladin said.

* * *

Jericho walked back to where the others were. He was silent, and he didn't answer anyone who asked him why the Lumberjack had tried to kill him.

Just then Sarah had flipped over to the last page of the diary where Joe the Lumberjack's mom had written her note.

_"Son... Sav, your father... and his right hand raider Jericho showed up with their lackeys today... you protected me by killing the raider who had hit me with the nail board... Sav and Jericho will probably not give up the look for me... if I do get away... I will probably never be able to see you again... leaving you hear to them... it... makes me sick to my stomach... if... I do never see you again... always remember... your mother loves you..."_ Sarah read.

"...You were with the raiders who hunted them down Jericho?" Jeffery asked.

"Look, it was a long time ago... I didn't want to track him down..." Jericho said.

Everyone was silent, as they realized Jericho didn't want to talk more about it.

"It was the day... I left the raiders... I actually felt bad for Joey and his mom... that's one thing you never want if you are a raider." Jericho said.

"A consciousness... if you get that... then you shouldn't be a raider anymore..." Jericho said. He shook his head.

Everyone was quiet until Jason said the following.

"You know... we aren't done here yet." Jason said.

"Huh? What do you mean we're not done here yet?" Jenna asked.

"Well... there is still Crawlers in the trees you know... sleeping." Jason said.

"He does prove a point... I say burn the forest." Jericho said.

"Wait... why do we have to burn the forest? Can't we just go and finish off the Crawlers really quick?" Sarah asked.

"For one... do you really want to fight another horde of those bastards? And for two... how the hell are we supposed to kill that many that quickly? We gotta burn the forest..." Jericho said.

"...I hate to admit it but... you do have a point..." Sarah said.

"Wait... before we start burning anything... I have to do something really quickly." Jason said, walking over to the body of the Giant Crawler once known as Mercy that was from the Brotherhood of Blood.

"What are you gonna do with it's corpse?" Jericho asked.

Jason got out his blood jug and quickly drank the small remainder of blood he had.

"There... now I can get it's blood..." Jason said.

"Wait what...? Are you crazy? You're gonna return to the Brotherhood of Blood with the blood of Mercy...? They'll kill you on sight!" Jeffery said.

"No... Mercy was regarded as a god yao guai... if they knew what happened to it... if they knew that it was corrupted into a Crawler... it means they might not kill me for killing some of those Crawlers..." Jason said.

He cut into the Giant Crawler's neck, which made blood pour out, he quickly moved his blood jug to where the stream was pouring.

"There... full... now I just gotta check one more thing..." Jason said.

He walked over to the Giant Crawler's mouth, and he ripped out one of it's gigantic teeth.

"Yes! This is the one..." Jason said happily dragging the gigantic tooth.

"Err... why do you need a tooth of it now?" Sarah asked.

"Well, when they found Mercy... and put it in the basement of the Blood Tower, where it ate toxic waste and grew... they put the Brotherhood of Blood's insignia, on this tooth. See? Right there." Jason said.

It was faded, but you could see the insignia.

"Wait... how did someone paint the insignia on one of it's teeth? You know... WITHOUT being eaten?" Jericho asked.

"We Blood Brothers have a bond with the Yao Guai when we take in one sip of it's blood..." Jason said. "If I take this tooth back... they'll know it was Mercy's..." Jason said.

"Well good luck on carrying that huge ass thing all the way back... as I ain't helping you carry a motherfucking a large size tooth." Jericho said.

Jericho began to douse the forest in gasoline which they had found in the Lumberjack's ruins of a house.

They got out of the forest, and then Jericho flicked a cigarette into the forest.

The forest was set ablaze. Even though it was burning away, the history of that forest would not be forgotten.

Not by the Lumberjack or Jericho.

* * *

"FUCK! CAN'T YOU HURRY UP BOMBSHELL? THERE AIN'T NO COVER OUT HERE!" The LW yelled shooting at the Enclave soldiers.

"I'm going the fast as I FUCKING CAN! YOU DON'T THINK I FEEL THE PRESSURE BUILDING UP I MEAN SHIT... I actually remember some of those faces in that army... it's like a fucking reunion out here!" Bombshell yelled, arming the last Big Bang pack.

"Well, fuck. I hope it works. Let's get the fuck back to cover!" The LW said, running back to the entrance of Megaton while firing at the Enclave Soldiers.

"LW! VERTIBIRD COMING IN TO THE RIGHT!" A Brotherhood of Steel Paladin yelled.

Jack continued to shoot at the Enclave with his two sub-machine guns.

The LW pulled out his Tesla Cannon and fired it right into the Vertibird, it caused it to crash into the army of Enclave Soldiers killing several of them.

"SENTRY BOTS are advancing! Throw the pulse grenades!" Another Brotherhood of Steel Paladin yelled.

The Brotherhood of Steel Knights threw the Pulse Grenades which were very effective against the Sentry Bots.

They pulsed with electricity, and were either deactivated from it, or badly hurt from it.

"HA! They're walking towards the big bangs!" Bombshell laughed.

Just then the bombs went off and blood, guts, and pieces of armor went everywhere.

"There's only five squads left!" The LW said.

"Wait... they're getting into the Vertibirds..." Bombshell said.

The Vertibirds rose into the sky and went towards the heart of Megaton.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING?" The LW yelled.

The one vertibird was heading straight towards Moriarty's Bar, where all the armed residents of Megaton were.

The second vertibird flew away from Megaton.

The ground rumbled from the explosion.

"They... they flew into them on purpose..." The LW said.

"They're... all dead..." Bombshell said.

The LW fell to his knees. He couldn't believe it. He didn't think the Enclave would go that low. To drive into a place full of innocent people to kill them all... that was just unforgivable.

* * *

_"No... we're tired of them"_

_They looked up towards Moriarty's Bar, and they saw several power armored people. All wearing different armor._

_Outcast armor, Enclave armor, Tesla armor, and just normal Power Armor._

_"All of you are... gonna help us?" The LW said surprised._

* * *

"No... all of them... DEAD... FUCKING DEAD... I'll... I'LL..." The LW didn't know what to say.

He was too full of anger and sad thoughts to say anything. Except...

"I'll make them all pay... EVERY SINGLE ONE..." The LW said, he punched the ground angrily.

"...I'll help you. I want to make them pay for Rivet City... now... Megaton..." Jack said.

"Come on... this place isn't safe anymore..." Bombshell said.

"Wait... MIA." The LW yelled. He had almost forgot about the little Vault girl he had rescued from Vault 101 a while ago. If she was still alive, he would have to take her with them.

He quickly ran up to Manya and Nathan's house. He busted through the door, and he was overfilled with rage at what he saw.

Manya was dead on the floor, and so was Mia.

There was one large Enclave Soldier standing over both of them.

"You... MOTHER... FUCKER!" The LW yelled.

The Enclave Soldier said nothing and did nothing but chuckle at the LW.

The LW was shaking with anger.

Mia was the one sole survivor from Vault 101 except himself.

"You killed... a helpless old lady... and a little girl... you... bastard..." The LW said.

"Well no... not exactly helpless... they both struggled as I suffocated them." The Enclave Soldier said.

The soldier must have slipped by Genius while he was dealing with other soldiers.

The LW grabbed a hold of the Soldier he removed his helmet, and began to smack him in the face with it.

"ARGH! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! I'LL FUCKING MAKE YOU PAY FOR EVERY SECOND THEY WERE IN PAIN! ARRRRRGH!" The LW screamed. At that moment he had snapped. He had dealt with everything else in the wastes easily, but this he couldn't just shrug off like everything else.

He threw the soldier's helmet against the wall, and then he began to bash the soldier's head into the wall several times.

"THEY DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE..." The LW yelled.

He forced the now badly bleeding soldier to look at Manya and Mia's corpses.

"THEY DIDN'T DESERVE TO FUCKING DIE. YOU COULD HAVE JUST CAME AFTER ME YOU SPINELESS FUCK!" The LW yelled.

He pulled out his trench knife and he began to stab the soldier's face several times.

He didn't stop until Bombshell pulled him off of the soldier.

"NO... LET ME GO... I'M NOT DONE WITH HIM..." The LW yelled.

"HE'S DEAD. He's dead... he got what he deserved..." Bombshell said.

"NO HE FUCKING DIDN'T... HE KILLED BOTH OF THEM... LOOKING FOR ME... IF I HADN'T BEEN HERE, THEY WOULDN'T BE ATTACKING MEGATON... they... could have all been still alive..." The LW said.

"Don't blame yourself... it was this douche-bag's and the Enclave's fault this happened..." Bombshell said.

"I... I have to take a long walk..." The LW said.

The LW walked out of Manya's house and walked down the still intact ramp to the center of the town.

He walked to the Atom Bomb and he punched it. He then dropped down into the puddle to sit and think for a while.

He knew he was being irradiated, but he didn't care. He just sat in the puddle for a while.

He looked in the puddle at his reflection. He remembered when he had brought Mia back from Vault 101.

* * *

_"Come on Mia..." The LW said to the little girl who was in a Vault 101 jumpsuit still. _

_"I'm going to take you where you can be watched for a while..." The LW stated walking out of the house with Mia following him._

_After a quick walk to Manya's house...12:26 PM..._  
_The LW and Mia had walked all the way to Manya's house. _

_"Hey...Manya? Can you watch little Mia over here?" The LW asked the old lady who was standing against the wall. _

_"Why...sure. Is she yours?" Manya asked curiously. _

_ "What? No no...I saved here from Raiders..." The LW replied. _

_"Oh...that was sure nice of you...but yes I'll watch her..." Manya said looking at the little girl. _

_"Hungy..." Mia stated. _

_"Well come on in dear...I'll get you some food..." Manya said opening the door to her house. _

_"Thanks again Manya..." The LW said before darting back to his house. _

_"You're welco...oh wait...hes already gone...ah well." Manya stated while shutting her door._

* * *

"I...I just left her there..." The LW said.

He shook his head. No... there was no need for tears. He only wanted one damn thing. He wanted vengeance. He wanted vengeance on the whole damn Enclave for their unforgivable acts like killing Manya and Mia.

_**End of Chapter 59 Unforgivable Part 1**_

* * *

**Ah... a emotional chapter this time around. :P. Yes, the firefight this time wasn't planned to be long at all.**

**Please review and adios.**

**~TGG333**


	60. Unforgivable Part II

**Chapter 60 Unforgivable Part 2**

The LW was sitting on the Atom bomb still, in the puddle of water.

_"He... he did it...he actually disarmed the bomb..."_

_"He disarmed the bomb! 101 is a hero!"_

_"Here... have these caps... I saw what you did the other day... we're all grateful."_

_"A round for the LW! May he live forever, as he has made all of our lives better! He fixed the leaks around in Megaton... and he even disarmed the bomb!"_

"All of them... are dead..." The LW said.

"Come on... we have to leave this place... everybody is dead... and it ain't safe anymore..." Bombshell said.

The LW shook his head.

"So we're just going to leave...? We aren't going to do anything for everyone who died...?" The LW asked.

"...There isn't much we can do..." Bombshell said.

"They fucking killed them... they purposely flew into the bar where they were all at... and now... they're dead..." The LW said.

The LW got up, and shook his head. He walked out of Megaton, and Bombshell looked at him from the center of the town walking away.

"So... are we just going to let him leave...?" Genius asked.

"Megaton was like a home to him... we should give him a day or so to bounce back from this... but right now... talking to him would be unwise..." Bombshell said.

"...he's probably going to blow off some steam..." Genius said.

The LW approached the pile of dead Enclave soldiers. If only one of them were alive still.

The LW looked around desperately looking for a survivor.

Then he saw it, a legless Enclave soldier crawling away for his life.

"Agh god..." The Legless Enclave soldier cried.

The LW walked towards him fastly, and he grabbed him by his neck, and flipped him over on his back.

"OH GOD NO... LISTEN LW PLEASE... DON'T FUCKING DO IT. I MEAN... I've suffered enough right...? THOSE DAMN EXPLOSIVES BLEW OFF MY LEGS..." The Enclave Soldier cried, begging for his life.

"Where's the base?" The LW yelled.

"What are you talking about! You blew the god damn base up!" The Enclave Soldier cried.

"I KNOW THAT THERE'S ANOTHER ONE. WHERE THE HELL ELSE WOULD THIS ARMY OF ENCLAVE COME FROM?" The LW yelled angrily.

"...Fuck... what are you going to do? Torture me? Look at me man... I HAVE NO FUCKING LEGS... are you going to kill me? Of course you are... hell, I'll let you do it. Gladly." The Enclave Soldier said.

"..." The LW was silent.

"What is destroying the Enclave going to do? Is it going to bring back the residents of Megaton...? Is it going to bring back your father? Your Vault? No... but I know about your reputation... so come on." The Enclave Soldier said.

"..." The LW was still silent. He grabbed his gun, and began to load it slowly.

"FUCKING DO IT!" The Enclave Soldier yelled.

"...No." The LW said suddenly, putting his gun back.

"What...? I FUCKING SAID DO IT ALREADY!" The Enclave Soldier yelled.

The LW shook his head furiously. Shooting the soldier wouldn't do any good, plus, he was already legless. He would bleed out or become a wasteland meal for someone soon.

"What have you done LW? Have you grown a conscious since we last met...?" The Enclave Soldier asked.

"We never met. You're just another piece of shit Enclave Soldier to me..." The LW said.

"Hahahaha... so you DON'T remember... Raven Rock... you killed off an entire base of soldiers... and then you blew the base up... with no mercy..." The Enclave Soldier laughed.

"And let me guess... you were one of the soldiers who managed to escape and are still pissed at me?" The LW asked.

"Oh more than that... do you know... that my family was in Raven Rock at that time...?" The Enclave Soldier asked.

"In fact... all of our families were in Raven Rock at that time... at least the soldiers who were my friends... who you... gunned down with no mercy..." The Enclave Soldier laughed.

"They knew the risk of having a family with a PIECE OF SHIT ENCLAVE SOLDIER." The LW yelled.

"Haha..." The Enclave Soldier laughed. "Do you know the risk of having a family with a Enclave, Demon?" The Enclave Soldier laughed.

"What?" The LW said.

The soldier was getting paler, as he was losing more blood by the second.

"When we showed up at Project Purity... how did your father know that we were the Enclave?" The Enclave Soldier laughed.

"..." The LW was silent.

"Do you know that Augustus Autumn... our late Colonel... had four other brothers...? Hahaha..." The Enclave Soldier laughed.

"What...? He only has three other brothers! Even they told me that! Spring, Winter, and Summer..." The LW said.

"James was only a few years younger than Autumn... wasn't he...? Haha..." The Enclave Soldier laughed coughing up blood.

"No... NO." The LW yelled.

"James was Augustus Autumn's younger brother... Winter, the oldest... Spring... the second oldest... Autumn, the third oldest, then James, who was kept a secret, and then Summer... YOUR FAMILY WAS ORIGINALLY ENCLAVE! HAHAHA..." The Enclave Soldier laughed.

"...no... he... would have told me..." The LW said.

"Did he tell you the truth about Vault 101 in the Vault...? No... he told you after you saved his life after tracking him down to Vault 112..." The Enclave Soldier said. "You know... Autumn and his brothers' father WAS a scientist... how else would he have built WEATHER? Ha..." The Enclave Soldier said.

"..." The LW was silent.

* * *

_"Son... I have to tell you something." James said, sorting things in Project Purity's control room._

_"We can talk later, Dad... what do I have to do now...?" The LW said._

_"Well... okay... but it's important... we HAVE to talk right after you come back up..." James said._

* * *

_Was... was that what he wanted to tell me before they came?_ The LW thought.

"He was born... in a Enclave base... he grew up... and learned about the true Enclave... instead of what all the propaganda tried to show as the Enclave. He left... disgusted at his father and the one home he had ever had." The Enclave Soldier said.

"...he left... because HE KNEW HE WAS BETTER THAN HIS SO CALLED FAMILY..." The LW yelled.

"He saw what his family did... he wanted to be better than that... he wanted to do good things... not... WHAT THE ENCLAVE DOES... GUNNING DOWN INNOCENT PEOPLE... FUCKING... FLYING A VERTIBIRD INTO A BUILDING WITH EVERYONE OF A TOWN IN IT!" The LW yelled.

The LW pulled out his assault rifle and he beat the soldier with it repeatedly until he breathed his last breath.

He dropped his assault rifle, and fell to the ground.

Everything in his life was a lie. The Vault... his father's past... a trusted companion turning out to be the Colonel of the Enclave.

He was close to the snapping point. He had still not heard from the others who went out to find Tod's brother, Chris, in a town west of the Capital Wasteland.

He got up, and he shook his head angrily.

The LW searched the dead legless Enclave Soldier for... anything really.

Any type of information to where that damn base was.

He found a holo-tape, he quickly put it in his pip-boy 3000 and turned it on.

_"A god damn suicide mission? I swear to god if I make it back to the base I'm gonna fucking kill those bastard tacticians... seriously, a suicide mission? That's the best they can think of? Fuck if I wanted a suicide mission I'd go to the outpost outside the Deathclaw Sanctuary... whoever actually agrees to be stationed there is either suicidal or a fucking idiot..."_ The holotape played.

_"Also I hate the base's location... I mean... couldn't they have found a better location...? Right in the wastes to the west of the Capital Wasteland? I mean come on... Raven Rock and the Winter Base was better locations than that..."_ The Holotape played.

"..." The LW looked up when he heard static from a radio being carried by a dead Enclave Soldier who had died in the fight.

"Every... survivor... get... ready... to... go... to Vault One... Thirty... Two... Winter... wants... continue... plan..." The Radio Crackled.

"Vault... One Thirty Two... he's... he's gonna go there..."

The LW looked up and turned around, and he saw Larry standing there. He had landed his Vertibird, and had heard the radio's message.

"He's... going to my home..." Larry said, shaking his head.

"...He doesn't have the key... he can't do anything at the Vault..." The LW said.

"He'll find a way... THEY ALWAYS FIND A WAY..." Larry said. "Have you... err... gotten the key out yet?" Larry said.

"You mean...? No..." The LW said. He had eaten the key in the Mountain Base to prevent Winter from getting it.

"Hm... well you need to do a favor for me... you need to throw up the key." Larry said.

"What?" The LW said.

"Trust me... it's a completely better way than having to... search through... for it." Larry said.

The LW heard a familiar sound nearby. The sound of a radroach, coming to feast off the recently dead.

"Argh... you will owe me for this... BIG TIME." The LW said.

He stepped on the radroach's head killing it instantly, and he picked the headless radroach's remains, and began to gnaw on it's soft underbelly.

Like he predicted, this began to make him gag, and he eventually puked.

On the top of a few chunks of thrown up radroach, there it was clear as day. The key.

"Agh god... that's the one thing I never got used to in the Wastes..." The LW said, coughing.

Larry quickly grabbed the key from the puke, and quickly ran into his Vertibird.

"Wait... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" The LW yelled. He quickly ran to the Vertibird, he wanted to get inside the Vertibird before Larry had closed the door.

He quickly made it inside and he dragged Larry back outside of the Vertibird.

"LET ME GO. I HAVE TO GO THERE..." Larry yelled, struggling.

"Don't be a fucking idiot... you're a pilot, not a soldier remember...? Plus... because of the Enclave being on it's last legs... they'll probably be trying everything to get the GECK now..." The LW said.

"At least wait until the others get back... now I'm going to take a nap in the common house... thanks to my house being destroyed... if you're gone... then we'll be there with the others whenever they come back... if you're dead... then we'll know you went out full of rage and idiotically going into a army of soldiers with a nail board..." The LW said, walking back into Megaton.

"..." Larry said nothing. He walked into his vertibird, closed the door and sat down in it. He didn't feel like going into Megaton... it was still messed up from the fight.

He laid down in the Vertibird, and went to sleep, knowing perfectly well that there would be no wasteland critter that could get into the locked vertibird.

...

Larry woke up, and he heard the roars of flame around him. He quickly slid the vertibird's door open, and he quickly jumped out of it.

The ground was metal beneath him.

He looked around and all he saw was flames, above him was a metal ceiling. He quickly ran down the metal hallway he was in and turned the corner.

He saw bloodied corpses of people with Vault suits on... they had "132" on the back of them.

They were burning too... he must have been reliving the Vault 132 incident in his dreams again. He had done it a lot of times by now.

He was at a child's height too. He kept running through the halls, he knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything in this dream to prevent what happened, but he was just wanted the dream to end.

He came to the end of the hallway, which led to the GECK chamber, however the chamber was sealed off by junk objects, chairs, tables... pretty much anything and everything.

But he wasn't paying attention to that.

There were too bloodied and burnt corpses. They were both on fire, and holding hands, sitting up against the Vault's wall.

Larry walked closer to them, and he recognized them, even though their faces were burnt and bloodied. He fell to his knees.

"Daddy... Mommy..." Child Larry cried.

He was crying, but just then he felt a cold touch on his shoulder, he turned around and saw a tall Enclave Soldier.

"You're coming with me..." The Enclave Soldier said, just then the lights turned off, and Child Larry couldn't see for a second. Then they flickered back on, and the Enclave Soldier was ripped apart.

His arms were off, his legs were off, and his head was in a pool of blood alone by itself.

Child Larry quickly ran out of the hallway, he had to try to get out of the Vault. Even if the Enclave were there... waiting for any who tried to escape.

Larry had gotten wrapped up in the dream even though he had lived through it already.

His vision blurred, and the dream changed itself.

_"TIMMMMMMMMMMMMY!"_

That was the one thing Larry had heard before he had really woke up.

* * *

"Oh that's just blind luck right there..." Jericho said, looking at the pack of Yao Guais passing by.

"What...?" Jason said, looking around until he saw the pack of Yao Guais.

"You can tame them right...?" Jericho asked.

"No... they're only friendly to Brothers of the Blood Brotherhood..." Jason said.

"Well... can't we just drink the blood of Mercy? Even if it was a Crawler... it was still regarded as a god Yao Guai right?" Sarah asked.

"What...? I can't..." Jason said.

"Please... survival, or following your oaths..." Sarah said.

"...Fine... I'll... let you take a few sips of Mercy's blood... but small sips though... I have to get a lot of this back to the Blood Tower..." Jason said.

Jericho was handed Jason's jug of blood, and took a normal sized drink without flinching.

"Hm... tastes good..." Jericho said.

"...you'd probably be a perfect member of the Blood Brotherhood if you can handle Yao Guai blood that well on the first try..." Jason said. "And what'd I say? SMALL SIPS." Jason yelled, smacking Jericho.

"Argh fine fine... can I have another sip though...?" Jericho asked.

"...SMALL SIP. If you take another normal drink I'll fill what you took with your blood." Jason said, handing him the jug again.

He took a smaller sip, and handed the jug back to Jericho.

Clover was next to drink out of the jug.

She took a sip, shrugged, like she just had drank normal water.

"Not bad... not bad." Clover said.

Sarah was the next one to take a sip.

She was handed the jug, and she looked inside of it before drinking.

"That's... a lot... of... blood... ergh..." Sarah said.

"...you? Squeamish? I would have guessed differently due to you being the leader of the Lyons' Pride and fill the ruins with Mutant blood daily..." Jericho said, laughing.

"Gr... I'll show you." Sarah said angrily.

She took a half sip, and almost gagged, but she got it down.

"Was... was that enough?" Sarah asked, breathing for air.

"Yes... you can go take a drink of water now..." Jason said.

"OH THANK YOU!" Sarah said, running for her bag, searching for the bottle of Aqua Pura she had in it.

Jericho snickered under his breath.

Charon took a sip, and wasn't effected by it.

Jenna had the same reaction as Sarah.

"And I shall take one sip for Mute... even though he has died." Jason said. "To his honor... for saving us." Jason said, holding the jug back, he took a drink out of the jug.

It was still 3/4ths full of Mercy's blood.

Jason tied the jug back to his waist.

"Alright... here comes the pack... if all has went right... they'll stop to us, and wait if we needed them for battle, or for riding... however they will not do this if you repay the favor to their kind... if you see a Yao Guai being attacked... you MUST help it... or the Yao Guais will not let you ride them, or use their abilities in battle for a while." Jason said.

Just like how he told, the Yao Guais stopped at the sight of the group.

And luckily enough, there was enough Yao Guais for everyone.

Jericho, Clover, Sarah, Jason, Charon, Jeffery, and Jenna all got on Yao Guais. There was one Yao Guai left, and he seemed to follow the group.

"We gotta get to that town quickly... I'm ready to go to Megaton to rest..." Jason said.

They turned around and went around the blazing forest, and headed for the town that Tod's brother Chris was supposedly at.

The Yao Guais were very agile and fast, so their trip wouldn't take long.

They came to a walled place, and the gate was pretty large.

However it was left open.

"You think whoever lives here would shut it for security purposes..." Jericho said, getting off his Yao Guai.

The others got off the Yao Guai and followed Jericho in the village.

The town was practically a ghost town.

There was nobody at all outside.

"Check the buildings... be careful though... this might be a trap." Jericho said.

Jason and Sarah walked into the store, there was nobody.

"Nobody is here...?" Jason said, looking around.

They looked around but, everything was there, the store's inventory, everything.

"Nobody..." Sarah said.

They walked back out of the door, and they yelled to Jericho who was still searching around outside that there was nobody in the store.

"...Bullshit... nobody just leaves there store unattended... something must have happened here." Jericho said.

**"They came... and they took half of the town..."**

"Who said that?" Jeffery yelled, wandering through the town searching for who had said that.

**"Then I did the same... and took the rest of the town... AHAHAHAHAHAHA..."**

"...TOD! GET THE HELL OUT HERE RIGHT NOW, WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" Jericho yelled.

**"They took half of the town... just like the others... to get more soldiers... they used to take them forcefully via slave collars... in fact the Enclave was a frequent buyer of slaves at Paradise Falls..."**

**"But when they got the mind control serum... they didn't have to do that anymore. So they wiped out all of Paradise Falls... this was the last town they took actually. And I came here because of my brother, and I needed people for my... experiments."**

"GOD DAMN IT TOD GET THE FUCK OUT HERE!" Jericho yelled.

**"I didn't find my supposed brother anywhere in this damn town... I would have took his power for my own... then I would take Tom's... and then... everything would end. Also, you think the "Crawlers" aka my Feral Beasts were bad...? Wait until you see what I have created next... hahaha..." **Tod laughed.

"You took... ALL OF THEM?" Sarah yelled.

**"There were a lot of people in this town actually... just enough for my experiments... in fact... I'll give you a sneak peak right now... COME BILLY!"** Tod yelled.

Just then there was a scream that petrified everyone.

It was the scream of something that people would call a demon.

They all stared at it.

It was the size of a super mutant, it could talk like a human, it had the strength of a super mutant, it had the body of a Feral Ghoul, it had the teeth of a Yao Guai, acid dripped from its mouth like a Centaur, it's legs and feet were of a Deathclaw. On one of it's arms it had a claw of a Deathclaw, and it's other arm, and it had no right arm.

There was a steel sword screwed into the reaper's right shoulder where his arm used to be. Tod had attached the sword to it's right shoulder. The reaper could still move the sword due to it's incredible strength.

The Reaper was also heavily armored.

**"Ahahahahahahah... fear the Reaper... BILLY! KILL THEM ALL."** Tod yelled.

"Billy" jumped off of the shop's roof and landed on the ground, not losing it's balance.

"Oh... shit." Jericho said, grabbing his combat shotgun.

The Reaper ran for Jericho, and it jumped halfway on it's journey and he slammed the sword down where Jericho was, but he had moved away to avoid the sword.

It lifted up it's sword arm and he swung it around in circles trying to hit Jericho. But he kept ducking while firing shotgun blasts at the Reaper.

The Reaper barely felt anything from the shotgun blast due to it's strength and armor.

"HOW THE HELL DO WE KILL THIS THING!" Jason yelled.

He swung his machete at it, and the machete was stuck in it's armor.

It let out a roar, and it's intact arm reached back and pulled the machete out.

"GOD DAMN IT THAT'S MINE YOU UGLY BASTARD!" Jason yelled angrily.

It swung two blades around trying to hit anyone.

It almost hit Sarah, but she jumped out of the way of both of them.

She fired her laser rifle, and the laser went right through the Reaper's armor's eye holes.

It dropped Jason's machete, and it's sword arm dropped to the ground, as it was in pain.

"QUICK!" TAKE IT'S FUCKING HELMET OFF!" Jeffery yelled, while standing on the shop's roof. He had gotten there while they were dealing with it down there. He had his sniper rifle out ready.

They all ran towards the Reaper and they quickly ripped it's helmet off while it was hurt, they got it off and ran away from the Reaper as it got up again.

It let out a mighty roar, and Jeffery checked his ammo for his sniper rifle.

"Damn... only one bullet left... I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE WENT BACK TO MEGATON FIRST!" Jeffery yelled.

He looked down the scope of the sniper rifle, he wiped the dirt and dust off the scope that had collected when they were riding the Yao Guai.

"Much better..." Jeffery said, he lined up the shot and took it.

The bullet flew through the sky and landed directly between it's eyes.

It fell on it's back from the shot.

"IS IT FUCKING DEAD NOW?" Jeffery yelled from the roof.

They still had their weapons out, and they slowly encircled the Reaper.

It let out another roar, and it grabbed Clover's leg, as she was the closest person near it.

Jericho reloaded his combat shotgun quickly, and he fired four shotgun blasts in the Reaper's face.

"FUCKING DIE ALREADY!" Jericho yelled.

It's face was covered in blood, and it was spitting out blood.

"Fuck this." Jason said. He grabbed his machete which the Reaper had dropped, and he ran towards it.

He jumped up onto it and he stuck the machete right into the Reaper's face.

Blood went everywhere, onto the machete, and onto Jason.

He was completely covered in blood.

"I think... I think it's dead now." Jeffery said.

He turned around and he literally screamed when a Feral Beast, tackled him off the shop.

"SHIIIIIIIIT!" Jeffery yelled, flying through the air as the Feral Beast tackled him.

* * *

Eight or so hours later... eleven pm...  
"Hey Larry! Open the door!" A voice came outside of the Vertibird.

Larry had just recovered from the nightmare he just had.

He got up, walked over to the Vertibird's door and slid it open. The LW, Bombshell, Genius, Four Dog, Elder Lyons, and the rest of the Brotherhood of Steel got in the Vertibird.

"Ergh... I just woke up..." Larry said.

"Well, get in your piloting mode... we gotta go to Fort Independence... I told Lyons about my bet with the Outcasts before I had went to the Winter Base. Now we're gonna FORCE them to help us. Then, we'll go to the Brotherhood of Blood and try to enlist them... if all goes well, we will have united all the Brotherhoods into one single Brotherhood." The LW said.

"I doubt they will help us... bet or no bet... Casadin is as stubborn as me..." Elder Lyons said.

"Well if they don't wanna help us, then the Enclave can go ahead and wipe them off the fucking map." The LW said. "So you want to fly Larry or do you want me to?" The LW asked.

Larry was still thinking about the dream he had. Then he shook his head.

"If you fly the Vertibird then you'll crash us into a building move aside..." Larry said.

"Yeah yeah... I'm not THAT bad of a pilot..." The LW said getting up from the pilot seat.

Larry sat down and started the vertibird, they would be there in no time due to his expert flying skills.

* * *

Eight hours earlier... Tod's Brother's hometown...  
Jeffery and the Feral Beast that had tackled him off the roof had both hit the ground hard, and the Feral Beast was still trying to maul him.

"GET THE FUCK OFFFFFFFFFFFF!" Jeffery yelled, just then he hit the Feral Beast in the face hard with his sniper rifle.

It was hard enough, that it broke the Feral Beast's neck, which killed him instantly.

Jeffery got up and kicked the Feral Beast hard.

"Can we go...? I just got tackled off a two story building... I'm not really feeling up to fighting more of Tod's pets..." Jeffery said, limping over to where everyone was standing.

"No... we still have to search the other buildings... maybe one of them is Tod's Brother's house..." Jericho said.

They searched all of the houses, but they didn't find anything however Jason came up to them running from the blue and white house.

"Guys! I found this note in there..." Jason said.

He handed the note to Jericho.

_"I'm off for the Capital Wasteland... I have grown tired of this town... and I feel as if something bad is going to happen to it... so I'm leaving in advance... as whenever I feel something in my gut, it's usually right... so I'm leaving this town too... hopefully they'll be safe from whatever happens to them."_ The note read.

_"I'm going to the Wasteland to find somewhere they would take me in... I've heard good things about Tenpenny Tower if you have caps and you're not a ghoul... I shall head there..."_ The note read.

"They mustn't have heard about what's going on in the Capital Wasteland yet..." Jericho said. He read the note outloud to the others.

"So... he might have been recruited into the Blood Brotherhood?" Sarah asked.

"Good... I needed to go there anyways." Jason said. He had carried the gigantic tooth while riding on the yao guai the whole way here.

They looked around the deserted town and left it the same way they entered it.

* * *

Twenty minutes after Larry headed towards Fort Independence...

"Here we are..." Larry said, he lowered the Vertibird.

They all got out of it and walked towards the opening of Fort Independence.

"You... actually brought them back...? GOD DAMN IT." The Outcast Guard yelled.

"Fuck you too you Outcast piece of..." The Brotherhood of Steel Paladin said, getting ready to punch the outcast, until the LW stepped in between them.

"We know the Outcasts and the Brotherhood don't like each other at ALL, but the Enclave is what we have to worry about right now." The LW said, separating the Outcast Guard and the Paladin.

"I don't care IF you did bring them back, I'm not letting that garbage enter Fort Independence." The Guard yelled.

"Then tell Casadin to get his ass out here. We had a deal god damn it..." The LW yelled.

"...Fine. I'll fucking tell him." The Guard yelled, pissed off.

He turned on his radio, to tell Casadin to get out here to talk to the LW.

Casadin walked out of Fort Independence and to where the LW, the Brotherhood of Steel, and the others were standing.

"...so they were alive." Casadin said angrily.

"You remember our deal don't you Casadin?" The LW asked.

"Yes... if they were still alive and you brought them here, I would... and the Outcasts... would... end our rivalry with them." Casadin said, shaking with anger.

"However I have to ask more of you now." The LW said.

"More...?" Casadin said shocked.

"I need you to... allow the Brotherhood of Steel stay here, and I will need you to fight with them against the Enclave." The LW said.

"...what's in it for me?" Casadin asked.

"...I fucking brought the Brotherhood of Steel to your doorstep. You should..." Casadin interrupted the LW.

"Ah, ah... you said we had to give up on our hatred of Lyons' and his soldiers. You never said we had to help them!" Casadin said.

"...that's what it fucking implied! The Citadel is in shambles thanks to the Enclave attacking it, and thanks to the Outcasts taking the remains of it. Megaton isn't safe anymore. Fucking let them stay here." The LW yelled.

"Fifty percent of the technology from all we gain from the Enclave." Elder Lyons said.

Casadin stopped.

"...Seventy five percent." Casadin said.

"Fifty. As you know if the Enclave remains alive, they'll be taking the rest of the technology scattered around the wastes." The LW said.

"...FINE." Casadin said.

"WHAT?" The Outcast Guard yelled.

"Okay..." Elder Lyons said.

"WHAT THE HELL. ARE YOU ACTUALLY GOING TO LET THEM STAY HERE? ARE YOU FUCKING OUT OF YOUR MIND?" The Outcast Guard yelled.

_**End of Chapter 60 Unforgivable Part 2**_

* * *

**Nearing the end folks... nearing the end.**

**Audios, review, and I shall be back in a week (probably) with a new chapter.**

**~TGG333  
**


	61. Unforgivable Part III

**Chapter 61 Unforgivable Part 3**

Casadin slapped the Outcast Guard.

"IT ISN'T UP TO YOU IF THEY STAY HERE. Plus, if we get the rest of the Enclave's technology, we can get the hell off the east coast and go back to the west coast..." Casadin said.

"I suppose you have that right... but... it doesn't feel right... letting in these bastards..." The guard said angrily.

"Well, that's what is happening, deal with it..." Casadin said angrily. He wasn't happy about the arrangement either, but he knew that the Enclave had a lot of tech.

"Alright come on... I hope they don't fucking kill me by the end of this day." Casadin said, a little worried about the other Outcasts' reaction to moving in the Brotherhood of Steel that they had left from.

The Brotherhood of Steel walked towards Fort Independence with Casadin. They were not happy about this arrangement either, but they had little choice.

Bombshell, Genius, and Larry began to walk with them, but the LW stopped them.

"Aren't we going in with them, to make sure the Outcasts don't open fire?" Larry asked.

"No... we're going to the Blood Tower, to see if we can unite all three Brotherhoods... if it works, we'll have an army against their army... as "The Resistance"... well... it's gone..." The LW said, not wanting to bring up the Megaton topic again.

"Having one united army sounds like a better plan then having three separated groups that hate each other." Genius said, thinking logically.

The LW got in the Vertibird, and the others got in as well.

Larry started up the vertibird, and began to fly towards the Blood Tower.

Larry landed the Vertibird near the Blood Tower, and everyone got out.

The LW, Bombshell, Larry, and Genius all walked up to the gate of the Blood Tower, formerly known as Tenpenny Tower.

But they stopped, when they saw a several people riding yao guais coming towards the Blood Tower.

When they got closer, the LW recognized them.

Jericho, Clover, Sarah, Jason, Charon, Jeffery, and Jenna had made it to the Blood Tower on all of their Yao Guais. The extra yao guai was still following them.

They all stopped their yao guais when they got closer to the Blood Tower, and then they got off the Yao Guais.

"LW...? What are you doing here...?" Jericho said. "...Did the raid on the Winter Base go well...?" Jericho asked.

"...The Winter Base is destroyed but..." The LW hesitated. Telling the others of Megaton's fate right now would just be a low blow to them.

"But what...?" Jericho asked.

"Well... I have good news, and bad news... which do you guys want to hear about first...?" The LW said, hoping that they wouldn't say bad news first.

"Good news, I suppose..." Jericho said.

"Well... I got a bit of data from Winter's ol' terminal at the Winter Base before I blew it up to hell... and, Sarah. The Brotherhood of Steel... they're alive, and so is your father..." The LW explained.

"He... he's alive...? Lone Wanderer... thank you..." Sarah said.

"Also, I got Casadin to... end the disagreement between the Outcasts and the Brotherhood... the Brotherhood of Steel is currently at Fort Independence... as the Citadel is still in shambles..." The LW said.

"The bad news...?" Jeffery asked, cleaning his sniper rifle.

"Well... it's... it's about Megaton..." The LW said.

"What about Megaton...?" Jericho asked.

"After I blew the Winter Base up to hell... Winter had a bitch fit... and sent a whole army of Enclave there... including a behemoth..." The LW said.

"..." The silence burned at the LW, as he took a minute to get himself ready to break the bad news to them.

"We... fended off most of the troops... even killed the Behemoth before it could do that much damage to the town... only Moira's shop, and my home was destroyed... but after the battle... someone got into one of the vertibirds, and flew right into the building where the people of Megaton was staying through the duration of the battle..." The LW explained.

"You mean..." Jericho hesitated.

"They're... all dead... I remembered about Mia, who was being took care of by Manya... I ran to her house and... I saw a Enclave Soldier, standing over their bodies... he had made it past us... and didn't even... make a sound... it... it was my fault for not hearing him sneak into Megaton... I'm the reason they're dead..." The LW said.

The others who had came from the forest, were all silent. The last time they were in Megaton, all of the people were alive, now when they walk through the gates, Megaton will be silent, as Megaton was killed off by the Enclave.

The town was still intact... but the spirit of the town that lived in the people... was dead.

"...Well, that's all we got... what about you guys...? Find Tod's brother? Or even a trace of him...?" The LW said.

They told the LW of everything that had happened in the forest.

"So... Mute's dead... and Tod's brother was heading to the Brotherhood of Blood... which he thought was Tenpenny Tower still...?" The LW said.

"Yeah..." Jericho said.

"Well, let's go in and see if we can find Tod's brother." The LW said, they knocked at the door, and it swung open.

They walked into the Blood Tower, and the Blue Blood Brothers walked the group to the elevator.

They had seen LW and the others coming, by their eyebot that went around the area of Tenpenny Tower as a security camera.

They got in the elevator, and it began to rise to the Penthouse Suites.

The elevator door slid open, and the group walked to where Jenkins' room was.

"Ah... LW... Jason... the others... what do you want today...?" Jenkins' asked. At that moment, he saw the large tooth that Jason had been carrying.

"That's... that's from Mercy... how the hell did you get that...? Mercy came up missing days ago!" Jenkins yelled angrily.

"Well, I found Mercy, and it was corrupted... it was the sick experiment of a person named Tod... he has unbelievable powers... and he formed Mercy into a hybrid of a Yao Guai and a Deathclaw.

"And how did you get it's tooth, hm?" Jenkins asked, still shaking with anger.

"...I killed it." Jason said.

Jericho's eyes widened. He knew that Jason didn't kill Mercy, but the Lumberjack did.

"You... you... YOU WHAT?" Jenkins yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I saw that Mercy was corrupted, and it even tried to attack us... I put the Mercy we all knew... when it was a yao guai... out of it's misery." Jason said.

The Blood Brothers that were also in the room were silent, but Jason could see that they were all angry.

"What... you don't believe me...? Here, smell Mercy's blood..." Jason said, grabbing his jug and removing the lid from it.

"Smell it... it's not the blood of a Yao Guai... you all know that... in fact it more smells like the blood of a Deathclaw doesn't it?" Jason said, passing the jug of Mercy's blood to the Blood Brothers.

"BULLSHIT. JASON, YOU HAVE DONE A CRIME THAT... THAT WE DON'T EVEN HAVE A PUNISHMENT THAT'S BAD ENOUGH FOR WHAT YOU DID. You're gonna fucking hang from the god damn tower!" Jenkins yelled.

Jenkins got off the "Throne of Blood" and ran towards Jason, ready to fight.

Just then one of the Blood Brothers who smelled Mercy's blood, restrained Jenkins.

"LET ME GO..." Jenkins yelled.

"He's telling the truth." The Blood Brother who restrained Jenkins' said.

"...You would believe the person who killed Mercy...?" Jenkins yelled.

"He's right... Jason is truthful..." Another blood brother said.

Just then the Blood Brothers in the room, and the ones who came to the room because of the commotion began to chant Jason over and over again.

"You... ALL OF YOU... FUCKING TRAITORS... YOU THINK HE'LL BE A BETTER LEADER THAN ME? JASON WOULD BE THe SHITIEST LEADER THAT THE BROTHERHOOD OF BLOOD COULD GET... I'LL... I'LL FUCKING DIE BEFORE JASON GETS THIS MEDALLION THAT'S WRAPPED AROUND MY NECK." Jenkins screamed. He grabbed his blade from his side and he broke free from the Blood Brother's grip, and ran at Jason.

Jason grabbed his machete and pulled it out, and stood still waiting for Jenkins.

"I should of done this a long time ago, you FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT." Jason screamed.

He grabbed a hold of Jenkins' blade when he got close enough, and he threw it into the wall.

"NOW OPEN WIDE, MOTHER FUCKER." Jason screamed.

He stuck his whole machete through where Jenkins' mouth once was.

Of course, the whole machete didn't fit in Jenkins' mouth and it ripped through Jenkins' face, and as Jason applied more force, more blood and flesh hit the floor.

He ripped the machete out of whatever was left of Jenkins' and he dropped what was left of Jenkins onto the floor.

He reached down and grabbed Jenkins' medallion, which was specially made for the leader of the Brotherhood of Blood.

He put it around his neck, replacing his old faded medallion.

"I am... the true leader of the Brotherhood of Blood... that jackass who I just eviscerated over there... he was never the leader." Jason said.

Jason walked over to the wall beside the bloodied throne, and he stuck his machete into the wall.

He sat down on the blood covered throne.

"Now LW... if I understood correctly, you were coming here to see if you could get the Brotherhood of Blood to fight with the Outcasts and the Brotherhood of Steel... well... we will. And tonight, I will search the records to see if anybody named Chris joined the Brotherhood of Blood recently, as it may be Tod's brother." Jason said.

"Thank you... Jason..." The LW said.

"You guys should stay here and wait if they find anything..." The LW said. He began to walk towards the exit of the throne room.

"Well... where are you going...?" Sarah asked.

"I'm going..." The LW remembered earlier before he finished his sentence.

_"James was Augustus Autumn's younger brother... Winter, the oldest... Spring... the second oldest... Autumn, the third oldest, then James, who was kept a secret, and then Summer... YOUR FAMILY WAS ORIGINALLY ENCLAVE! HAHAHA..."_

"...I'm going to figure something out. I won't be back for some time..." The LW said.

"Larry... give me the key to your vertibird..." The LW said.

"What...? Why...?" Larry asked.

"I need the Vertibird... please, just give me the key." The LW said.

Larry tossed the vertibird's key towards the LW, he caught it in his hand.

He walked out of the throne room and he walked to the elevator.

He got in the elevator, and he made it go down to the first floor.

The elevator stopped, and the door slid open.

The LW walked out of the lobby into the outside, and he ran to the vertibird. He got in it, and he started it up.

He flew the vertibird towards where the Enclave Soldier said it was in his holotape.

West of the wastes... and he'd be sure to find it by seeing Enclave Soldiers around it.

He saw what had to be the base. It was a large sized building.

The Enclave must have changed it, as it was a pre-war building, but it looked like the type of base the Enclave would build.

The base was pretty tall. They probably threw being discreet out the window when Raven Rock was found and destroyed.

The LW flew higher, as he wanted to get to the top of the base. As he predicted, there was a vertibird landing zone on the roof.

He landed the vertibird, and saw that Enclave Guards were coming to inspect the vertibird, so he hid himself under the backseat.

The Enclave Guard swung the door open and began to investigate the vertibird with his plasma rifle out.

The second guard stood outside, and waited for the first guard to say something.

"The hell... someone must have been in this... as this JUST landed here..." The guard said, confused.

Just then the LW rolled out from under the backseat, and he grabbed the guard by the neck and covered the guard's mouth with his hand to keep him from screaming.

He held the guard by the neck tighter and tighter until his neck eventually broke due to the force.

"Jim?" The Second Guard said, as Jim the First Guard, was taking way to long to investigate the vertibird.

Just then the LW through Jim's corpse out the door.

"THE HELL?" The Second remaining guard yelled, noticing Jim fly out of the vertibird, dead.

The Second Guard ran into the vertibird, with his plasma rifle out.

"Y-y-you..." The Guard said, seeing the sight of the LW.

The guard collapsed and crawled backwards. He was trembling with fear. He was a initiate, who was made a guard, before he could be a soldier of the Enclave.

He had only heard tales about the LW's wickedness to anyone who was Enclave Personel.

"P-p-please... for the love of God... don't..." The Guard cried.

The LW walked towards the guard, and he put his boot on his throat, squeezing the guard's throat enough to make him gasp for air.

He dragged the guard, out of the vertibird, and he took him to the roof's ledge. He grabbed his knife from his bag, then he reached into the guard's mouth with the knife and he cut off his tongue, so he couldn't scream.

He then pushed the guard off the base's roof, and watched as he fell all the way down to the ground.

He was nothing but a red pile of gore when he hit the ground.

He searched the roof for the stairs that led downstairs into the base.

This was the same base, that the President died at.

The LW ran down the stairs, and into the base. He kicked through the door that led into the hallway.

"HOLY FUCK IT'S THE LW!" A Enclave Soldier who was patrolling the hallway screamed.

He shot his plasma rifle at the LW, but he dodged it, and then he threw a frag grenade from his bag towards the soldier.

It landed behind the soldier, and the soldier exploded into a red paste of flesh and gore.

The floor shook due to the explosion.

Two more soldiers came into the hallway due to them hearing the explosion.

The LW ran towards both of them, dodging their shots, and he clotheslined both of them.

He kicked the helmets off both of them, and shot them point blank in their exposed faces. He checked the first dead soldier's pockets for a keycard, password, anything that would make getting through the base easier.

He wanted to find some record of his father's birth in the Enclave.

He found a keycard in the soldier's right pocket, it said "President's Level and Database level" on the keycard.

He quickly ran through the hallway, and found the elevator. He opened it by using the keycard, and he jumped inside of it.

He was on the top floor, and the President's level was one level below.

He used the keycard again in the elevator to make it go to the President's level. The most important documents were no doubt on the President's level.

The elevator went down to the President's level, and when it stopped, the door slid open.

The President's Level was entirely empty. There was another elevator in the room.

The LW walked over to the other elevator and he got in it.

One of the buttons said "DB" on it, but you had to have a keycard to use it.

He slid the keycard through the machine and pushed the DB button. The elevator began to go down.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened.

The LW began to search through all the files, he needed to find the birth records. If his father's name was in the records then it was true.

The LW was from Enclave descent.

But if he couldn't find his father's name in the records, then the Enclave Soldier was full of shit...

There were a lot of files, so it was going to take a while.

**End of Chapter 61 Unforgivable Part 3  
**

* * *

**TGG333 here, with the new chapter of ANDoH... also I started a new story... it's called Fallout: A New Definition of War... yes very identical name... it's in the world that ANDoH is in, but it won't effect it at all...**

**So go read it if you liked this one.**

**Please review, and adios...**

**~TGG333**


	62. Unforgivable Part IV

**Chapter 62 Unforgivable Part 4**

The sound of vertibirds roared through the sky. They were going towards Vault 132, it was west of the Capital Wasteland... and north of the burnt up forest that was once littered with Feral Beasts, otherwise known as Crawlers.

The vertibirds flew at a fast pace, as it would be one of the most important missions in their life, and one of the most riskiest ones.

"I don't get it... why are we even going there now? We don't have the fucking key anymore..." The Enclave Soldier said, polishing his helmet in the roaring vertibird.

"Listen, if you want to question the Colonel's orders right now... go ahead... he's the most pissed off I've ever heard him..." The pilot said.

* * *

At WEATHER...  
"I'll get the LW... if it's the last thing I do..." Winter said angrily, while sharpening his new katana that he had stored for a special occasion. It was the strongest blade of the Enclave... wielded by one of the greatest soldiers of the Enclave... he preferred melee weapons over energy weapons.

However one day, the Enclave soldier was attacked by a pack of Feral Ghoul Reavers. He pulled out his katana, and watched in horror as his comrades were clawed and mauled at.

They were all took down even with their efforts to fight them off. The warrior with the katana was the last one standing.

He sliced through three of the Feral Reaver's armor with his sharp katana.

It pierced even the feral ghoul's thick armor. They threw their own irradiated flesh at him, which shocked him for a second.

Every reaver grabbed onto the Enclave Warrior when he was stunned, and then began to fight over there next meal.

They all began to pull on the Warrior's appendages, stretching him out in several different directions.

He screamed as his flesh began to rip. He was ripped apart.

The four reavers that were pulling on his arms and legs gnawed on them happily... and the rest of the ghouls fought over the bloody torso.

The katana had fell to the ground while he was being ripped apart.

Just then a vertibird landed near the gory scene.

Winter stepped out of the vertibird, wearing a feral ghoul mask, he walked over to the bloody katana, and picked it up, then walked back into the vertibird.

Winter had set the whole event up. He wanted that soldier's katana. It was one of the best katanas Winter had ever seen.

"Soon... soon I'll have the GECK... then... and only then... I can make the whole world a frozen tundra... then... it'll be all mine..." Winter laughed, sharpening his katana. "My brothers will die in Vault 132... and my soldiers will bring back the GECK... Larry will no doubt go and unlock the door to face his demons..." Winter laughed, still sharpening his katana.

* * *

The LW searched rapidly through the files cabinets, looking for the birth records of the Enclave. He wanted to know the truth. He wanted to know if his father was born in the Enclave.

He stopped when he pulled a file that was labeled with a label that said "Enclave's Family" which was most likely the birth records.

He opened the file and brunt out the stacks of paper. The papers was labeled with the letter of the first name of people who were born into the Enclave.

He skipped to the letter "J". He looked through the names, and then he made it down to the many James that were born into the Enclave.

The LW was horrified, when he saw his father's name... "James Vincent Vaughn". The LW had only seen his and his father's full name once, and that was in the Vault while he was growing up.

The LW's whole name was "William Kevin Vaughn". He had no idea what his mother's full name was. Last names weren't really all that important in the world today, considering it was just a rotting husk of what it was once before. The LW heard the yells of the soldiers from the inside of the elevator.

He grabbed his laser rifle out of his bag, and he loaded it with microfusion cells. He saw that the elevator was the only way back up and out of the base. The LW kicked over one of the file cabinet and put another file cabinet on the original one, creating a wall that covered him.

The LW quickly reached for another grenade from his bag to use on the soldiers that were about to come out of that elevator. The door slid opened, and the squad of Enclave soldiers ran into the database level, ready to fight for their lives, to take the LW's.

"Hahaha... YOU THINK YOU CAN REALLY TAKE ME ON?" The LW laughed, taking out the pin of a grenade from his bag. He launched it over his file cabinet wall of cover, and towards the soldiers of the Enclave. The grenade exploded, and took two enclave soldiers with it. They were exploded into bloody pieces of gore.

The third soldier had jumped to safety before the grenade hit the floor. He shot several laser beams towards the LW. All the shots, missed and hit the file cabinet wall.

The LW jumped over the file cabinet wall when he saw that the Enclave soldier had to reload. He ran towards him, and knocked the laser rifle out of the soldier's hands. The LW smacked the soldier with his laser rifle.

The soldier knocked the LW's laser rifle out of his hands too. The LW ripped the helmet of the soldier off, and he began to punch him in the face over and over. The soldier caught his fist, and swept the LW's legs out from under him.

The soldier kicked the LW while he was down in the ribs.

"You are the LW? Pathetic... I FOUGHT INITIATES BETTER THAN YOU BITCH." The soldier yelled, kicking him in the ribs.

The LW began to laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so damn funny?" The Enclave Soldier yelled.

"Check your pocket next time, Einstein..." The LW laughed, he rolled across the floor quickly away from the soldier. The soldier checked his pocket, like the LW said to, and he screamed in horror as he pulled out a live frag grenade. It exploded a second later, which caused him to turn into pieces of red gore splattered across the room.

The LW got up, laughing. "Bitch, a mole rat was tougher than you..." The LW said, picking up his laser rifle. He walked into the elevator, now that he had what he wanted. He was most likely going to end up coming back to this place in the long run, but that wouldn't be until later.

He pushed the button on the elevator, to make it go back up to the president's level, so he could get on the other elevator from there, to make it back onto the roof.

He tried to outrun the soldiers from there. He just wanted to make it back to his vertibird in one piece. He made it back to the roof. He quickly ran to the vertibird's door, and opened it, then jumped eagerly inside of the bird.

The LW started the vertibird, and he flew the vertibird off of the roof. He sighed with relief. The LW flew towards the Brotherhood of Blood's tower. But just then, he was overcame with surprise, when a Enclave soldier jumped from the back of the vertibird, and grabbed a hold of the LW, and threw him onto the vertibird's metal floor from his pilot seat.

Just then the Enclave Assassin, walked over to the vertibird's controls, and messed with them, to make the vertibird go into a downward spiral.

"GOD DAMMIT, ARE YOU INSANE...?" The LW yelled, getting up from the metal floor.

"My assignment is to kill the LW... no matter the cost... even my own life..." The Assassin said.

The LW pushed the Assassin to the metal floor, and then pulled the vertibird from the downward spiral. He then made the vertibird go forwards, and locked the controls, so the assassin couldn't tamper with them anymore.

"Heh... if you're willing to fight me... then you obviously haven't heard about me..." The LW said. The assassin pulled a sword off of the back of his armor. The LW pulled his katana out of his bag, and removed it from it's case.

They both swung at each other. Their swords clashed, and they both backed up to get room to swing their swords. The LW waited for the assassin to take his next move.

The assassin swung his blad around aiming for the LW. The LW however, ducked beneath the blade and made a counter blow. The katana hit the Enclave Soldier's upper torso, taking the breath out of him momentarily. The Enclave Soldier's torso was now injured, and he was holding his sword with the right hand, and his chest with the other.

"This is the best the Enclave has...?" The LW asked, flipping his sword around, aiming for the kill strike. He ran towards the assassin. The assassin suddenly got up, and readied his sword for the LW.

However the LW had already stopped.

"You think that I'd fall for that ruse? It's happened too many times in the wasteland for it to be effective on me... plus... that was a baby strike... I'm just getting warmed up." The LW laughed.

He ran towards the assassin, then slid towards him, which took him off guard, and his legs was taken out from under him. He landed hardly on the metal floor of the vertibird. His sword slid away from the assassin on the slippery metal floor of the vertibird.

"Now, you're probably wondering... what is he going to do to me? I'm Enclave... he hates the Enclave... he's done horrible things to the Enclave... well... all of that is indeed true... however... I have a random question plaguing me at this moment..." The LW said, still clenching his katana.

The assassin was crawling backwards, trying to distance himself from the LW.

"Go ahead... ask what that thought is... I want to share it with you..." The LW said.

"Wh... what thought is... that?" The assassin stuttered.

"Could an amputee survive a pretty long drop, and then survive the wildlife that would be attracted to his flesh which would encircle the amputee?" The LW asked.

"Wh... WAIT, WHAT?" The assassin screamed.

The LW slammed the katana down on the assassin's right leg, successfully cutting it off in one stroke.

"ARGH, FUCK!" The assassin screamed. He screamed even louder, when the LW chopped off the assassin's left leg.

The vertibird's metal floor was now stained with blood. The LW grabbed the assassin's severed right leg, and then smacked the assassin with it. He threw the leg away, as he wanted to finish off the assassin.

He cut through the soldier's right arm, and by now, he couldn't stop screaming due to the intense pain he was being forced to experience. The LW chopped off the Enclave's last appendage; his left arm.

The LW opened the side door, and was greeted by a cold rush of wind. The vertibird was still soaring through the air above anything it could possibly crash into.

"Well, are you excited? You'll be a record breaker ya know!" The LW yelled enthusiastically.

"What, for the largest blood splatter on the wasteland's dirt?" The amputee assassin cried.

"No, silly... you're an amputee now... you already have lost a LOT of blood. The record you'll be breaking today is the longest fall that a enclave soldier has ever fallen! WHY AREN'T YOU EXCITED?" The LW asked.

"You know what... go ahead... my limbs are ALREADY FUCKING GONE!" The assassin screamed angrily. The LW was right about the blood loss however, as the assassin could feel himself getting weaker, and it felt like he was about to die.

"That's not the attitude I was looking for but... it'll have to do..." The LW said, kicking the assassin through the open door of the vertibird.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK." The assassin screamed, as he plummeted from the sky like a stone.

The LW closed the vertibird's door, and sat back down in the pilot chair. He unlocked the controls, then turned the vertibird around, and began to fly towards the Brotherhood of Blood's Tower.

When he neared the tower, he saw a pack of other vertibirds fly over the Blood Tower, and they flew towards the northeast.

_They must be Enclave... the only thing in that direction is the burnt up forest and... Vault 132... but... they don't have the key._ The LW thought to himself.

The LW landed the vertibird, and got out of it. He walked up to the intercom, and he pushed the button on it, signaling for the Brotherhood of Blood to let him in.

The door automatically opened, and the sentry bots that were standing guard outside of the Tower's main door let the LW walk in, as the Brotherhood of Blood cleared him when he passed the test.

The LW walked through the door into the tower, and walked to the elevator. He got in the elevator, and made it go up to the floor that had the throne room on it.

The elevator's door opened, and the LW walked out of the blood stained elevator. He walked into the throne room, and sat down, not saying anything about his trip.

"Where did you go, LW?" Sarah asked, breaking the silence that was hanging over the throne room.

"...I...don't want to talk about it..." The LW said. The silence came back after the LW made it clear, that he did NOT want to talk about it.

The LW coughed to break the silence again.

"So, Larry... you never finished that story about your Vault..." The LW said to Larry.

"You were from a Vault Larry?" Jason asked, curious.

"Yes... I was from Vault 132... the Vault is northwestern of the Capital Wasteland... hidden in the hills..." Larry said.

He told everyone what he had told the LW on their trip from the Winter Base back to the Capital Wasteland about his Vault.

"So... I actually killed one of your friends...? Billy? The guy who ran away from the Enclave for a long time by hiding in trap filled houses? Sorry about that Larry..." Bombshell said.

"It's okay... you're an ally at the moment..." Larry said.

"...At the moment?" Bombshell asked, confused by what Larry had said.

"Well, because we're all in this thing together currently, I can't do anything about my friend's death now... but if you ever turn on us, or become an enemy... trust me... I'll get my revenge..." Larry said.

"...We'll see..." Bombshell said. The LW wanted to change the topic fast, as he didn't need his friends turning on each other. Just then, Larry remembered something.

"Is... is she still in the Vertibird, LW?" Larry asked.

"No... I brought her into the tower... also, you fucking owe me for that... I seriously had to explain to the guards for five minutes why I was bringing a tied up girl into the Tower. Also, I untied her." The LW said.

"Wait... WHAT?" Larry said.

"Relax... I locked her in the bathroom... it might seem cruel but... she is mean... she bit me when I untied her... so I locked her in the bathroom..." The LW said.

Larry sighed. "Yeah... I still need to find out how I can get her to believe that she wasn't born into the Enclave... she was too young to remember her days in Vault 132... she was born a month before the Enclave flooded into the Vault...killing everyone who resisted..." He said.

"It all started with us six kids in the Vault..." Larry said, beginning the story.

"I thought you said there was only five "Protectors of the Door"..." The LW said, interrupting Larry's story.

"Yes... there is only five "Protectors of the Door"... Timmy... was the sixth "Protector of the Door"...he... he's gone..." Larry said, the LW saw a small tear drop from Larry's eye, and fall to the floor.

There was an awkward silence until Larry recollected himself.

"It all started that day... so many years ago..." Larry said.

* * *

_This was years before the revolt of 132... when the Vault Dwellers... including my parents fought back against the dictatorship of the Overseer... see, that was the experiment of the Vault... how people would react to dictatorship... that was why there was 132 laws in the Vault..._

_We children had a way of getting around the Vault without being detected... see, one of the rules was that children had to be escorted by an adult while outside of their parents' living quarters, at ALL times. We didn't like that rule..._

_See, there were a lot of air ducts around the Vault... we soon realized, that the air ducts were everywhere in the Vault, and were all connected. I actually climbed through a lot of them, and sketched a map of them. We were able to crawl through the ducts, due to Kevin._

_See, Kevin was well... a thief, and he was good at it... even for being a kid. One day, he "found" a screw driver. We could now open the ducts and crawl through them. Another day, he...again, "found" the key to the GECK chamber. That, was when it all began 2256... in Vault 132..._

_I was sitting there, bored... then, I noticed one of my kid friends, Jim, one of the future protectors of the door, crawled out of the air duct that was in Larry's living quarters._

_"Are your parents out, Lare?" Jim looked at me and asked._

_"Yes they had to go to do their community service for the Vault..." I responded._

_Jim looked around and then continued talking. "Kevin found the key to the GECK thing chamber... nobody has ever stepped into it for 200 years they say... we thought we'd go take a look..." He said. "You coming with us Lare?" He asked._

_I had a bad feeling about it, but they considered me as the leader because I was the oldest of them all... I was a year older than all of them, except for Timmy. Timmy was the youngest, as he was only five years old._

_I crawled into the air duct following Jim through the duct. I closed the air duct before we continued, as we didn't want to leave any traces. We continued, as we didn't want to leave any traces. We continued through the air duct._

_We left the air duct when we made it to the male restroom where the other kids were already waiting._

_"So you "found" the key to the GECK chamber Kevin?" I asked._

_"I found it in the Overseer's pocket." He said. Everyone knew that he had stolen it from the Overseer but Kev, well, he was really paranoid, so we didn't say anything about it._

_"Guys... are you sure we should go to that thing...? We may be in trouble if they catch us..." Timmy said. Like I said before, Timmy was only five years old, so he couldn't speak well yet, and because he was the weakest, and the smallest, he was picked on a lot..._

_"Timmy, we won't get in trouble, so shut up already..." Steven said._

_"Yeah, shut up Timmy..." Billy said. Billy was a follower, meaning he'd jump on a lot of bandwagons, pretty easily._

_I was Timmy's bodyguard... I tried to protect him at all times... I never let Timmy get hurt... I swore it to him when I first met him. I was six at the time, and he was four, meaning it was a year before our trip to the Great Door of 132..._

_The day I met him, school ended in the Vault, and I looked around in the hallway after I left the Vault school because I heard someone crying. I saw a younger kid on the ground... and a bigger kid was standing next to him, hitting him._

_I stepped towards them and yelled "Leave him alone!"_

_The big kid turned his attention to me, and tried to hit me. However, I caught his fist and hit him directly in the face. He ran away after I had hit him, as he didn't want to fight someone who was stronger than him._

_I walked over to the small kid's side, and grabbed the kid's hand to help him up. He was holding onto something. I saw what it was... it was an old worn teddy bear. The bigger kid must have been beating him to try to take the bear away from him._

_I asked the small kid if he was okay and what his name was. He responded with "No, I want to go home...", and he was still crying._

_I told him..._

_"I'll walk you to your family's living quarters... but, what is your name?"_

_He stopped crying, and wiped his tear-covered face off with his vault suit's sleeve. "Timmy..." he said. He was still holding onto the old teddy bear._

_I talked with Timmy while we were walking to his living quarters._

_I asked him, "Do they always bully you like that?"_

_Timmy said nothing, but he slowly nodded his head. Something clicked inside of me, because I said this._

_"Well, from this point on, if they want to mess with you, then they'll have to get through me."_

_Timmy smiled and said, "You promise?"_

_I responded, saying "I promise."_

_So naturally when Billy and Steven turned on Timmy abruptly, I got involved._

_"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP." I yelled._

_"SHH! Do you want to tell them we broke a rule by being out of our family's quarters?" Jim whispered, trying to get them to calm down._

_"Well, are we going or not?" Kevin asked. We all walked to another air duct and Kevin opened the air duct by using the screwdriver to unscrew the screws in the grating._

_Kevin handed me the screwdriver and went into the air ducts. I entered the air duct, closing the grating behind me, so we wouldn't get caught._

_ We all crawled through the air ducts quickly but silently. I passed over a grating that I could see through into the room below. The room that was below the grating was the overseer's office._

_I saw that the overseer was sitting behind his desk, and he had his face in his hands, frustrated by a vault dweller who was still talking to him. The overseer's assistant was standing next to the overseer. I only heard a part of the Vault Dweller's and the Overseer's conversation.  
_

_"Will you at least let us take one look?" I heard the vault dweller ask. The Overseer's head quickly flung up from his hands, and he began to yell.  
_

_"NO. It is the one most forbidden thing in this Vault and you're asking to do it?"  
_

_"Please, nobody alive in the Vault has ever even stepped into that chamber! Even you have never been in that chamber!" I heard the vault dweller argue._

_"ENOUGH. IF YOU GO IN THERE SOMETHING HORRIBLE WILL BE RELEASED IN THE VAULT! THAT IS WHY IT'S FORBIDDEN!" I heard the overseer scream._

_"Now... this isn't solving anyth..." I watched as the overseer's assistant was immediately cut off by the angry vault dweller._

_"How do you know that if you have never been in there?" I heard the vault dweller scream._

_"I just... do. You know what? You've broken law 87... questioning the overseer... the punishment is torturing and then IMPRISONMENT! GUARDS!" I heard the overseer yell._

_I watched in horror as the guards came from behind the Vault Dweller, and hit him over the head with a nightstick._

_"GOD DAMN IT... YOU'LL PAY... ONE DAY... WE WILL HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT!" The Vault Dweller screamed, as he was dragged away by the guards._

_I saw that the overseer's head was slowly tilting up towards the air duct, as if... he knew that I was watching him. I noticed this, and quickly moved back from the grating, in fear that he may have saw me._

_"I could have sworn... hm... I must be seeing things..." I heard from below._

_"What do you think you saw?"_

_"Hm... nothing... forget about it..."_

_I had realized that because I stayed to eavesdrop on the Overseer, and the Vault Dweller, the other kids were already far ahead of me. I quickly but silently crawled over the grating and through the air ducts._

_I tried not to panic as I searched through the air ducts to find the other kids. As I said, I made the map of the air ducts, but we had never used the route to the GECK chamber before._

_Eventually, the fear of being stranded alone in the air ducts was discarded from my shoulders when I saw Kevin, the kid who was originally in front of me when we started our trek through the air ducts, meaning that I had finally caught back up to everyone else without them noticing that I was left behind._

_Then, eventually everyone stopped moving through the ducts. I put it together in my mind, and realized that we reached the right exit of the air ducts which led into the hallway before the GECK chamber. I also saw that Kevin was reaching towards me, signaling he wanted to pass up the screwdriver to Jim, who was the kid in the front of the line of crawling kids._

_I grabbed the screwdriver from my pocket, and handed it to Kevin, then he handed it to Billy, then Billy handed it to Steven, who handed it to Timmy, and Timmy handed it to Jim._

_Then Jim unscrewed the screws in the grating when the guards in the hallway left. Each kid crawled forwards, getting out of the air duct. When Kevin got out it was my signal that it was my turn. It was good to be out in open space again, as I always hated crawling through those damn air ducts._

_When we made it to the actual door, everybody was too afraid to even touch the door...let alone OPEN it... but then Kevin threw the fabled key of Vault 132 towards me. Instinctively, I caught the key in my right hand. I could tell what each of them were thinking._

_"Open the door, Lare. We're all too afraid to, even though we all said we were... oh, just make Lare do it! He's the oldest."_

_Bastards..._

_However, I could understand why they made me do it. They were all curious and terrified children... hell, Lare was too. Lare, is who I used to be... Lare... well, he died that day._

_I was broke out of my trance looking at the key, by the sound of Kevin's voice. he said "Are you going to do it or not?"_

_"Yeah. I am." I responded._

_I walked by the five other children, who were stunned that I was actually going to do it. I tried to make myself not tremble with each step. If they saw I was truly terrified like them, then they'd all run. I was standing in front of the door. My entire body was paralyzed with fear. There was something not right about the door... it made me feel uneasy inside._

_I broke myself out of the paralyzed state I was in by lifting the key to the keyhole. I didn't look back, but I knew everyone was watching my every move. I placed the key into the keyhole of the door and twisted the key, unlocking the door.

* * *

_"And I'm going to stop there, because I feel like I haven't flown my vertibird for a while... so I'm going to go take a ride in my vertibird." Larry said, stopping the story.

"Aww, you cliff-hanging bastard." Jericho said, getting up from his chair.

"Want anyone to ride with you, Larry?" The LW asked.

"No... I'll... I'll be fine..." Larry said. The LW could tell that there was something troubling Larry. Larry began to walk out of the throne room of the Brotherhood of Blood.

He bumped into the LW as he walked towards the exit of the throne room.

"Oops, sorry LW..." Larry said.

Larry walked around the LW and out of the throne room of the Brotherhood of Blood.

The LW looked around the room. He saw Dogmeat's mate laying near her pups. Snowy, the white wolf the LW had saved near the mountain base, attempted to lay near Dogmeat's mate, but she stooed up on her four legs and growled at Snowy.

The white wolf walked away, letting out a low-pitched whine.

_She must still remember Dogmeat._ The LW thought.

Larry walked out of the tower and got inside his vertibird.

"It's time to make up for what happened that day." Larry said, squeezing his right hand.

He opened it, and the key of Vault 132 had light reflecting off of it. He could see his reflection in the large key.

The vertibird soared through the air towards the vertibird, where Vault 132 was hidden.

Larry was shocked when he neared the cave that led into Vault 132. The site was littered with destroyed and on fire vertibirds. The ground was littered with dead and bloody Enclave soldiers. The corpses were mangled and they had a horrible smell to them. Lare landed the vertibird, and he walked towards the entrance of the cave. He pushed the wooden door open.

When Larry stepped into the dark damp cave, he swore he heard someone yell his name. The large door of 132 was already opened. There was a blood covered Enclave soldier propped up against the door panel. Larry knelt down and inspected the dead Enclave soldier.

It looked as if something had ripped through the soldier's armor and took his entrails with it.

"This... this wasn't done by Matthews... there must be another one now..." Larry said. He saw that the soldier was clenching an axe. Larry ripped the axe from the soldier's cold dead hands.

He looked towards where the door of Vault 132 once sat, covered in dust for two hundred years, until the revolution of 132. The gigantic door was already open.

He walked into Vault 132, looking around, with memories of his past flooding back to him, as if he had lived through them yesterday. Larry tried not to stumble in the darkness that had occupied Vault 132.

He wheeled around when he heard the gigantic door of Vault 132 closing. It was too late however, the door was already sealed shut once again. Larry was now sealed in Vault 132, left alone with only the memories of his past.

_Alone, and in the dark._

_**End of Chapter 62 Unforgivable Part 4

* * *

**_

**Well, it's been quite a while since I've made a chapter. Hope this pretty long one makes up for it. More about Vault 132 is revealed. I'll update this again... well, who knows? Twelve days from now, and Fallout New Vegas comes out... then there's always school... so... you may not see me for a while, but I'll still try to write when I have the time.**

**Adios mi amigos.**

**~TGG333**


	63. Unforgivable Part V

**Chapter 63 Unforgivable Part 5  
**

A hour after Larry's departure...**  
**"That's it... he should have been back a while ago..." The LW said.

"Where would he have gone?" Jericho asked.

"You think he'd go to Vault 132?" Jason asked, still sitting on his Bloody Throne of the Brotherhood of Blood.

"Well, that'd be pointless, because I have the key in my pocket." The LW said, he reached into his right pocket of his Winterized T-51B power armor. His eyes widened when he felt nothing in his pocket.

* * *

_A hour before..._  
_He bumped into the LW as he walked towards the exit of the throne room._

_"Oops, sorry LW..." Larry said. Larry reached his hand quickly and slowly into the LW's right pocket, and grabbed the key of Vault 132 without the LW or anyone else even noticing._

_Larry walked around the LW and out of the throne room of the Brotherhood of Blood.

* * *

_

"He must have stolen it when he bumped into me... DAMN IT." The LW yelled. "Come on... we're going to Vault 132... the Enclave's probably already there..." The LW said angrily.

"Are you coming Jason?" Jericho asked, getting up from his seat, and grabbing his gear.

"No... I can't now... the leader of the Blood Brotherhood has to stay in the tower until his term... his life... is finished... that's why I didn't want to become the leader... the same reason why Jenkins didn't want me to be the leader. He knew that for a new leader to gain power in the Brotherhood... he'd have to kill the current leader..." Jason said, looking at the medallion he took from Jenkins' after he killed him brutally. "But on the bright side, I can supply you with the might of the Blood Brotherhood that Jenkins wouldn't have given you if he was still the leader." Jason said.

"Wait... Bombshell hasn't taken the Brotherhood of Blood test has he?" The LW asked.

"Oh right... they're probably not going to be able to ride on a yao guai... and Genius wouldn't be able to ride either because of... well... I don't think a super mutant could ride a yao guai..." The LW said.

Genius didn't say anything, as he knew it was coming.

"I'm staying here too... I haven't taken the test and...I plan not to..." Four Dog said, he sat down and tinkered with his radio that he had salvaged from Megaton before the Enclave had invaded it for a second time.

"By the way... what happened to that guy who showed up in Megaton before the firefight...? What was his name... Jack?" Bombshell asked.

"He said he was going to come with us but... he never got in the Vertibird with us. I don't know where he went after that." The LW said.

The LW, Jeffery, Genius, Sarah, Jericho, Clover, and Jennifer left the throne room to go off to Vault 132. Bombshell, Genius, and Four Dog, Dogmeat's mate and her pups, and Snowy all stayed behind.

The LW and the group that were going to head to Vault 132 walked into the elevator and took the ride down. The elevator reached the bottom of the tower, and the group got out of the elevator, and headed towards the door that led outside of the Brotherhood of Blood. The LW, Jeffery, Genius, Sarah, Jericho, Clover, and Jennifer walked out of the tower and through the outside gate that separated the Brotherhood of Blood from the wasteland.

Just then Jericho wheeled around with his shotgun. "Something JUST touched my shoulder." Jericho yelled. Just then, a super mutant appeared out of thin air behind Jericho. The LW recognized the super mutant as Woran, the Brotherhood of Steel Paladin who was turned into a mutant and transformed with a stealth boy, making him a chameleon type super mutant.

"Boo." Woran said, standing behind Jericho. Jericho freaked out and stumbled forwards, tripping over his own feet, and then falling onto the ground. "GOD DAMN IT, WORAN." Jericho yelled. Woran laughed while Jericho yelled in frustration. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist myself..." Woran said, laughing.

"Why are you here, Woran?" The LW asked. "Oh, I'm moving from that old dusty deserted Citadel... in fact, I'm leaving the Capital Wasteland entirely. Heading southwest. I've heard of a place over there... New Vegas. A city surrounded by desert... and a wall that goes around the city protects it from threats... and it's mysterious owner and his robots keep some order in the city... don't know if they'd let a mutant like me in but... it's worth a shot. Where are you guys heading?" Woran asked.

Woran was holding a trunk, that was covered with blood. The scent coming from the trunk was awful. "Ever hear of a place, called Vault 132?" The LW asked.

"Ahhh... I've heard of that place... a mysterious vault shrouded with a tragic past... I even know about the key, the door, the protectors, and the Doctor..." Woran said.

"How do you know any of that? Only Larry knew..." Sarah said.

"Well... I have my sources... mainly from an old lady who I've had many, many conversations with. She's a storyteller... and a fortune teller apparently. I've only had her tell me stories... mostly true stories... some of them myths and legends of the Wastes... she had a pet Deathclaw too... nasty deathclaw, that one... I forgot his name... Rex, I think..." Woran said, suddenly Jenna, otherwise known as Jennifer, jumped into the conversation.

"That was the fortune teller in the Super Duper Mart... I met her when Apathy and Tod found me in the underground tunnels that I fell into..." Jenna said.

"Oh, so you know about her then... well, due to being one of her usual customers, I suggest you guys go give her a visit when you're not busy..." Woran said.

"About Vault 132... Larry seemed... reluctant to tell us more about the story of Vault 132, before he ran off and went there..." The LW said, changing the topic back.

"Oh, he went back there? I was wondering why I didn't see him with you guys... when Larry opened the fabled door of Vault 132..." Woran said, about to tell the story of Larry opening the door of Vault 132.

One hour earlier...  
Larry looked around the darkness. He swore he saw a figure in the darkness running away from the door panel. Larry walked up the stairs, taking care to not trip in the darkness. He walked up the stairs, and was startled when he tripped over something. He was again startled when the lights suddenly flickered back on. The ground was covered in dried up blood. He looked back to see what he had tripped over, and saw a old rotted skeleton which was the remains of a Vault 132 citizen. Larry turned back around and faced the corridor that led from the entrance of the Vault deeper inside. He stepped towards it gradually, he got closer and closer. With each step farther into the Vault, more memories flooded back to him. He looked around, the once clean cold metal floor was covered in dried up blood and old skeletons of the people he once knew as his friends... as his family.

* * *

_The Enclave led the children to the entrance of Vault 132. The Enclave Soldiers stepped over the still warm bloody bodies of the adults that tried to defend their home. The Enclave was only taking the children, who they knew they could brainwash the children into serving the Enclave until their eventual deaths._

_Most of the children around who were marching through the vault were crying... all the Enclave Soldiers did was say "Shut up, and keep moving." Some of them even resorted to beating the children. Larry didn't cry... he knew that he had to stay strong for the sake of his infant sister that he was carrying in his arms. However, inside, he was being torn apart, as he didn't know where his father was... and he desperately wanted to go find him... but if he ran back... the soldier would open fire on Larry and his sister...

* * *

Kevin, one of Larry's childhood friends and one of the Protectors of the Door, stopped walking when he saw a familiar person's broken body on the cold metal floor of the Vault.  
_

_"Oh my God... dad..." Kevin cried, kneeling down to his blood covered father._

_"GET UP AND KEEP MOVING!" A large Enclave Soldier yelled, standing behind the crying child who was grieving the loss of his father._

_"Dad...dad get up... please, get up...why won't you get up...? GET UP! PLEASE..." Kevin cried, constantly shaking his father, trying to get him to wake up._

_"I SAID SHUT UP!" The soldier yelled, hitting Kevin with the handle of his plasma rifle. It knocked Kevin out, and the soldier dragged him the rest of the way. Larry watched this as he walked into the entrance, holding his infant sister._

_Just then a large Enclave Soldier stepped in front of Larry, blocking his way. "Stop. Children aren't allowed to go with the babies. I'll take her." The soldier said. He ripped the baby girl from Larry's hands and began to walk away from him. _

_"GIVE ME MY SISTER BACK!" Larry instinctively, ran up to the Enclave Soldier and tried to take her back, but the Soldier raised up his leg and kicked Larry in the face, which sent him tumbling to the ground. The kick had caused blood to erupt from Larry's mouth and nose. Another Enclave Soldier grabbed onto his arm and pulled him up. "A trouble maker, eh? Well I guess you'll be sticking with ME." The Enclave Soldier was huge, and he wasn't wearing a helmet. He had fiery red hair... and his face was riddled with scars.

* * *

_"They took my sister... and I never saw her again until I went to the mountain base..." Larry said, stopping his trek through the Vault. His memories were bringing up all the pain he had locked away years ago.

He shook his head furiously, trying to forget all the bad memories and experiences he had in the Vault... he knew what he was here for. To face his demons, but reliving all of the terrible events didn't help soften the blow.

_"Larry..."_

Larry looked around when he thought he heard someone say his name. He shook his head breaking him out of the trance. He continued on through the corridor, passing more and more skeletons that were in old and faded Vault 132 jumpsuits. He walked down the stairs that led into the living quarters section of the vault. The lights in the corridor and the living quarters were off, just like the entrance of Vault 132. But when Larry stepped further, the lights flickered back on, startling Larry again.

There were even more skeletons of Vault Dwellers here too. One of them was laying near a holotape recorder. Larry reached down to the recorder and grabbed it.

He hit play on the recorder.

_"Oh god... men in black armor with guns... flooded into the Vault... the Overseer was right the entire time, and we didn't listen... I was one of the few lucky ones who made it back from the entrance before they opened fire... but they ran after us. Some of them made it into the living quarters... the others weren't so lucky..."_

_"One of them shot me... right in the stomach... it was only a flesh wound, but I knew if they saw me still alive... they'd help finish the job. I... I played dead, while I heard the gunshots...I opened my eyes when they were gone... and all I saw around me was bodies... one after one they gunned down like dogs... I... I could have helped them, but I didn't... I... I don't deserve to live..."_

There was silence and the sound of a gunshot was heard from the recorder. Larry put the recorder into his bag.

"Either he killed himself, or some Enclave Soldier found him and did it for him..." Larry said, picking up his axe from the ground which he had set down so he could grab the tape recorder.

Larry walked out of the corridor. He was now inside the Living Quarters, the door that was once there was blown open during the raid.

* * *

_The Vault Dwellers who had made it out of the entrance alive, closed the door behind him and pushed dressers in front of it. They then ran away from the door and made a desperate dash for the upper floor. They wanted to escape the gunfire... however... some Vault Dwellers realized that they were only prolonging their suffering. They would just go deeper and deeper into the Vault, until they had nowhere else to go, and the Enclave would just corner them and gun them down. These Dwellers gave up and just sat down on the floor and waited for the Enclave to get in._

_"DAMMIT... they must have blocked it with something!" The Armored Enclave Soldier with fiery red hair said, pounding on the metal door of Vault 132 which led inside to the living quarters._

_"Explosives unit! Move in and do your job..." The Enclave Sergeant said._

_"God dammit Spring... who made you leader?" The Armored Enclave Soldier with fiery red hair asked, stepping a ways back from the door._

_"Our brother, Autumn did. Remember? He gave the Sergeant role to me. Not you, me. You want to know why Autumn didn't give you it? It's because you're incompetent and a fucking idiot." The Enclave Sergeant said._

_"Oh, right... like Winter and you AREN'T Autumn's favorites... that's why he made you Sergeant..." Summer said, angrily._

_"Right... you do realize that he only has three brothers right? Meaning... he only really dislikes you, Summer. Plus... Winter's already the second Colonel... he doesn't need a shout out from his brother Autumn to Eden to get him set in the Sergeant job... plus, he'd only give it to someone who deserves it, which is yours truly." Spring said. The explosives unit were still rigging the explosives on the door._

_"Gah... watch. One day... I'll become a Colonel, and I'll get there by myself. Not by you, Autumn, Winter, or ANYONE." Summer said._

_"Right... that'll be the day when trees sprout from the ground and everything goes from "Post Apocalyptic Hell" to "Happy Fun Time", right? Trust me... you becoming Colonel is more unlikely than a Reformation of the United States Government. As, people fucking hate us, and for two, they're all inbred savages who don't even know how to read, let alone..." Spring was interrupted by the head of the Explosives unit._

_"Uh, sir? We finished rigging the explosives... we all should back the hell away from this door for about ten seconds." The leader of the Explosives unit said, running away from the door. Every Enclave Soldier, including Spring and Summer ran from the door._

_The door was blown up and so were the dressers. The dressers were blown up into pieces, and the door flew down towards where the dressers were, hitting the floor, making a very loud impact. The Enclave marched through the now open passage and began to gun down Vault Dwellers who were surrendering or giving up altogether. Larry hid beneath shelves in a storage room on the first floor, hearing the commotion. He had to get to his sister and save her before they reached her._

_No matter what._

* * *

Larry looked around the Living Quarters... it was littered with the remains of the dead. The floor was like everywhere else he had been in the Vault... covered in dried up blood. Larry walked up the stairs and into one of the living quarters and was startled when he saw a horde of radroaches on someone. There were so many of them, Larry only saw the legs of the victim. Just then the light of the upper level of the living quarters flickered on and startled the radroaches. The horde of radroaches swarmed out of the Quarters and right past Larry.

There was a body in the Quarters, and three fourths of him or her was only blood covered bones. The only meat left was on the bones that was it's legs, but even those were covered in radroach bites and scratches. "The radroaches feasted on this poor guy... or girl, but if the radroaches just ate him, then the body must still be fresh..." Larry said. He saw that there was a blood covered holotape recorder near the bloody bones. Larry grabbed it and played it like the last one he had found.

_"Uh... hello? I'm a scavenger... name's Tom... I was passing by the entrance of this place and saw Vertibirds coming towards here... my last experience with the Enclave...wasn't a pleasant one so, I ran into the cave...who knew there was a Vault here? Hell, I've been to the Vault-Tec quarters down in the D.C. Ruins and I've never even seen anything about this Vault... only about Vault 108,106,101,112, and 87... there may have been more... can't really remember. Also, I'm a little scared by this vault, as I swear I keep hearing voices and seeing shadows in the dark-what in the name of Christ are you? No, get away! GOD DAMN IT, GET AWAY YOU HELLSPAWN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" The recording played._

_"ARGH... SO MUCH PAIN... GET AWAY... LEAVE ME ALONE..."_ The recording played. A scream followed the man's cry for mercy.

_"Larry..."_ The recording ended, and Larry's eyes widened. All these times he thought he heard someone say his name in his head were real. Hell, it was even on the tape...

Larry jumped due to shock when he heard what he thought was growling. The light in the whole Vault shut off.

"I remember what you did here in this Vault, Larry...all those years ago..."

Larry looked around but saw nothing but darkness.

"Who are you? Matthews? That you?" Larry asked.

"Matthews? I know nobody with that name... I only know you, Larry... and the Doctor... come into the hallway... we shall speak... closer..."

"Why can't you turn on the light and come in here...?" Larry asked, tightening his grip onto his axe.

"I'm not controlling the light... the Doctor is... it is his Vault, after all... you should show respect to the Overseer..."

"It was NEVER his Vault! GOD DAMN IT MATTHEWS, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! It was our Vault... us dwellers..." Larry said.

"Heh... a bit ironic you say that, considering you're not a true dweller... you don't even have a pip-boy... hah hah..."

"How do you know that?" Larry asked, becoming angry at the voice.

"I knew you, Larry... before all this. Before the revolt of 132, before the invasion of 132... before, I became what I am today... I watched as you grew up... but guess what? I WON'T EVER GROW UP BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Just then the lights flickered back on, once again.

"The doctor wants to see you Lare... I think you know where..."

Larry walked out of the room and into the hallway, still holding his axe. There was nobody else in the entire hallway. That was when Larry realized, he was truly isolated from the outside world, again. The Vault Dwellers were also isolated, but at least they had each other. Larry was only with decayed remains of his friends, his family, and the other Dwellers. Larry continued walking aimlessly around the Vault being hit by memory after memory. He actually never knew how to get to the G.E.C.K. chamber through the hallways. He only knew how to get there through the air ducts, but he couldn't fit in them anymore. He simply just wandered through the Vault, remembering when he was a completely different person.

At the Vault Entrance...  
A single person in Enclave armor approached the door of Vault 132 with the helmet in their hands. The camera sat above the door, recording the person.

In the Overseer's Office...  
The feedback from the camera at the entrance was playing on the terminal in the dark office.

"Heh...interesting..."

At the Vault Entrance... again.  
The gigantic door of 132 wheeled open slowfully. The lone person in Enclave Power Armor walked into the Vault, and the door closed behind them.

Elsewhere in the Vault...  
Larry eventually made it to the chamber that led to the GECK chamber. He fell onto his knees when he saw the door that led inside to the GECK chamber. There were many more skeletons in the chamber than the rest of the Vault. These must have been the ones who made it all the way to the deepest part of the Vault. The GECK chamber.

"No... I thought...you died that day..." Larry said.

"WHO ARE YOU? Let me DOWN... the men in black armor are raiding the VAULT! I HAVE TO FIND MY FAMILY BEFORE...before..." The being that was crucified on the door said. The thing was in a somewhat ripped old Vault 132 suit... he was horribly deformed and looked like a super mutant but, completely different at the same time.

"Did... did the doctor do this to you?" Larry asked. Chains were holding the abomination up and restrained him to the door.

"The doctor...? He... he hasn't came down here in a while... THOSE BASTARDS MUST HAVE GOT HI... ARGH!" The being began to cough up blood.

"You seem as if you're in pain..." Larry said.

"Seem...? SEEM? I'M DOWN HERE CHAINED WHILE WHO KNOWS WHAT iS HAPPENING TO MY FAMILY... my... boy... and my wife... it... was all my fault... I opened the Vault, thinking that I was doing something good for the Vault but... all this is my fault..." The creature said, shamefully.

"You... couldn't have known, please... it's not your fault..." Larry said.

"Please... kind stranger... find my wife... and my boy... his name is... Larry...agh...get...out of my head...argh... ARRRGH!" The creature screamed. Something inside of him was ripping him apart inside, causing much pain.

Just then, the super mutant like being let out a roar that echoed through the vault and broke free from the chains using his sheer might. He dropped onto the floor and regained his balance. Larry noticed that there was a metal collar around the mutant's neck, with the word "Regret" carved into it.

"No...I don't want to kill the stranger... argh..." Just then the mutant once again let out a roar and charged at Larry. Larry side stepped "Regret" and he fell on his face. "STOP! I don't want to fight you, dad..." Larry said.

"Regret" stopped at once when he heard what Larry had said. "Regret" stepped closer to examine Larry.

"My God... it is you...my boy... but how did you grow up so fast...? You turn ten tomorrow!" Regret, aka Larry's father said.

"Dad... that was years ago... I ended up leaving the Vault. I grew up, and became a pilot... me and my friends are trying to take down the same people who tore our Vault apart." Larry said, not telling his father that he had joined the Enclave forcefully after leaving the Vault.

"A pilot...huh? It's good to see that you've grown up but... if it has been that long then... your mother... is she...?" Larry's father paused, as he was unsure if he wanted to know. Larry reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver necklace that had an amulet attached, and handed it to his mutant father. There was a eagle carved into the silver amulet.

"This... was your mother's...I gave it to her two weeks after we met in the Vault and fell in love with each other... I had gotten it for her because I heard her talking about her dream... "To be back on the surface, where she could soar as high as an Eagle,"... does that mean she's..." Larry's father didn't finish his sentence... he already knew the answer, maybe he knew it all along...

"She's soaring in the sky like the eagles, father..." A tear from Larry's eye dropped and hit the cold metal floor of the Vault.

* * *

_"Larry...? What are you doing here...?" A blood covered Dweller asked, on the ground outside of Larry's family's quarters._

_"Have you seen my mom or my sis?" Lare asked._

_"I've seen both... they're right in there... but... Lare... your mom...she's... remember how she said she always wanted to soar with the eagles on the surface? Well...she's finally there...they were going to take baby Kristin...but...I distracted them...then they went chasing after more Vault Dwellers and completely forgot about her...take her and run away Larry...the Dwellers...have to... live on..." The blood covered Vault Dweller said, the life in his eyes was fading away._

_Larry quickly ran inside to the Quarters and ran over to his mom, who was on the ground lifeless. Larry saw that she was clenching her amulet in her left hand. Larry reached for the amulet, and he touched her hand... it was ice cold. He pulled out the amulet, looked at it, and put it in his pocket. He walked over to his baby sister's crib, and picked her up. Luckily, she hadn't been crying the entire time, if she would have cried and cried, the Enclave would have found her._

_Lare ran out of his quarters, as fast as he could but slow enough to be at a comfortable pace for his baby sister, Kristin.

* * *

_

"So... she's gone... if... I wouldn't have ran to this chamber... the deepest part of the Vault... I could have protected her..." Larry's father said, with a sorrowful tone.

"Do... do you know about your condition?" Larry asked.

"Condition...?" Larry's father asked, still recovering from the news that his wife was long dead.

"You're... a mutant..." Larry said.

"Like the doctor...? He said he was going to make me strong enough to defend Vault 132 shortly after those bastards ran into our Vault, slaughtering everyone. I ran down here, and he was here to greet me... I said yes to his proposal... and I woke up after the experiment chained up on that door... and waited for those men to enter, but nobody came here, until you arrived...meaning, he's been lying to me this whole time..." Larry's father said. "But... seeing you again, son... makes me feel... complete... I feel as if all the anger, and regret is... washing away..." Larry's father began to cough badly. His coughs got worse and began to cough up blood, and a lot of it splattered onto Larry's axe and armor.

"Goodbye... son... you've made your father happy... one last time..." Larry's father said. He coughed up more and more blood then collapsed onto the ground, he dropped the amulet of Larry's Mother before he hit the metal ground.

"Dad..." Larry said, looking at his now dead and mutated father. He then looked at his axe which was covered in his father's blood. He watched in amazement as his axe became sharper, stronger, and lighter right before his eyes.

"The FEV in his blood... did... did it just make my axe stronger...?" Larry said, amazed. He looked down at his combat armor and the same thing was happening to it. His armor was becoming stronger, and the FEV tainted blood formed a thick and strong covering all around the armor. Larry didn't know how or why this was happening, or even knew how to explain it. Metaphorically, his father was giving him one last gift, and Larry looked at it like that, as he had no other way to explain it. He reached down and grabbed his Mother's Amulet and placed it around his neck. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the key of Vault 132. He stepped towards the door that led inside to the GECK chamber and he prepared himself.

* * *

_Years ago... in that same hallway..._  
_Lare turned the key, unlocking the door. Right when the door unlocked, it was swung open hard, knocking Lare through the air past all the other kids and was unconsious of it._

_He was out for some time, and didn't get to see what had caused the door to fly open._

_"LARE! GET UP! LARE!" Timmy cried, shaking Larry repeatedly._

_Lare woke up, his head was covered in blood. His head must have been busted open when he was knocked back._

_"Heh... oh, which one of you...? Hm..." A gigantic mutant said, towering over them. Larry only barely saw the mutant before passing out again._

_The mutant was much larger than normal mutants, even larger than Overlords and Warriors, but as smart as a pre-war genius. The mutant was wearing a torn lab coat and glasses. His eyes were that of a demon's but filled with FEV._

* * *

Present time...  
Larry unlocked the door for the second time in his life. He opened the door, and there was nobody inside. There was a crate, but it had nothing in it. The walls were covered in tally marks. Probably for each day the inhabitant of the chamber spent in here. Larry walked around the corner of the GECK Chamber, only finding more and more tally marks, carved into the metal walls. He came to the pedestal that the GECK rested on, but a wave of terror went through him, when he saw a familiar teddy bear sitting on the GECK.

Larry picked up the teddy bear, scrutinizing it. He noticed a combat knife was in the teddy bear's left eye.

"Lare... you're back!"

Every thought in Larry's head stopped when he heard the voice. _No... no it can't be... GOD DAMN IT NO._ Larry thought, resisting the urge to turn around.

"Timmy..." Larry said, still holding Timmy's teddy bear. Larry still did not want to turn around.

"You've grown up! Oh, I wish I could have grown up..."

Larry ignored his bear, and turned around. He saw a childish figure in a faded and red vault 132 jumpsuit, it was red with blood. There was a metal screw stuck in Timmy's left eye, the screw was covered in blood. Larry could see the FEV in his right intact eye.

"The Doctor has been waiting... so long for you... for a long time Lare... and so have I." Timmy's childish tone was replaced by that of a demon's. "Do you remember that day, Lare?"

"Your voice... it... it changed..." Larry said.

"Lots of things changed after that day. I still haven't forgotten what you did that day..." Timmy's demonic side yelled.

"Timmy... I'm... sorry for what I did..." Larry said.

"NO! DON'T FUCKING APOLOGIZE... YOU SWORE YOU WOULD PROTECT ME... WHAT YOU DID... WAS UNFORGIVABLE!" Timmy screamed. Just then Timmy disappeared into thin air, using a stealth boy.

Larry walked into the middle of the hallway, and dropped his axe. "I won't fight you, Timmy..." Larry said. Just then, Timmy became visible and ran full speed at Larry.

"However... I WILL FIGHT THE FUCKING FEV THAT'S CORRUPTED YOU!" Larry yelled, taking the knife out of the teddy bear and jammed the knife into Timmy's stomach when he ran close enough.

"HA... you think THAT will stop me...?" Timmy screamed. He grabbed Larry's arm that was holding onto the knife and lifted him up and threw him towards the wall that was at the end of the hallway. Larry hit the wall hard, and fell on the metal floor.

"You're... stronger... than I remember..." Larry said, getting up. He watched as Timmy ripped the knife out of his stomach. Larry watched in disgust as he licked the blade of the knife.

Larry quickly reached into his pocket and realized he still had a 10mm pistol in his pocket. He pulled the pistol out and checked if it still had ammo.

Five rounds.

He aimed down the hallway and then realized that Timmy wasn't there anymore. Larry quickly looked around still gripping the 10mm pistol. He checked down the other hallway that led around the GECK chamber, but he saw no Timmy. He looked up and he jumped away when he saw that Timmy had gripped onto the ceiling.

"Heh... you've became fast in your old age, Lare... but not FAST ENOUGH!" Timmy screamed, dropping from the ceiling. He charged at Larry still wielding the knife.

Larry fired four rounds at Timmy.

One shot landed in the stomach, two landed in the chest, and one landed in his shoulder. Timmy dropped the dripping with blood knife, and staggered back. He tripped and fell backwards over Lare's axe which was still on the ground.

Larry ran towards the axe and grabbed it, before Timmy could grab it. He raised the axe over his head ready to bring it down on Timmy, but he hesitated. Even though he was corrupted with FEV, his best friend was still in there... he had to be.

"Go on, Larry. Do it. Kill Timmy. You condemned him down here anyways."

"MATTHEWS! I know you're here in the Vault!" Larry screamed, still holding his axe over his head.

"Heh... did you know, that those Enclave that day, only slaughtered half of the Vault Dwellers?"

"I... killed all of them... those who made it to the deepest part of the Vault... I KILLED ALL OF THEM, AND WOULD HAVE KILLED YOUR BITCH MOTHER, IF THE ENCLAVE HADN'T BEATEN ME TO IT!" Timmy screamed. "My parents too... bastards didn't even come and look for me... they probably didn't even care that I was gone." Timmy said.

"That's not true... THEY CRIED EVERY DAY AFTER YOU WENT MISSING!" Larry yelled.

"But you and the other kids knew, and chose to leave me... I hate all of them... ESPECIALLY YOU!" Timmy screamed.

"I've felt bad every day of my life for that... the real Timmy would have forgiven me... but the FEV... fueled by Hatred and Despise that took over Timmy... will hunt me down no matter where I go... that's what your collar says, huh? Hatred." Larry said.

Timmy covered up his collar with his hands. He got up, and staggered away from Larry. When he reached the corner, he fell onto the ground screaming. Larry walked to the side of Timmy.

"It's the FEV, isn't it?" You don't still hate me... you hate the FEV and the pain it causes... and if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have the FEV..." Larry said.

"Leave... me... alone... RAGH... make it stop..." Timmy's childish tone returned. Larry couldn't but help remember what followed after the door opening.

* * *

_Once again, Lare woke up outside of the GECK chamber, and he saw the gigantic mutant once again. He had grabbed Timmy's leg and was pulling him into GECK chamber. Timmy swung his hand for Lare's hand, when he saw that Lare was waking up._

_"LARE! HELP ME! PLEASE!" Timmy cried. Lare looked at the gigantic mutant and was filled with terror. A large part of Lare told him to run, but there was a small part in him, that made him want to save Timmy._

_But instinctly, Lare got up and ran towards the air duct and climbed into it, he wanted to go back home, to see his family. But tears dropped from his eyes when he heard the repeated screams of Timmy._

_"LARE! LAAAARE! LAAAAAAAAAARE!"_

_Lare heard this all the way back home, from Timmy, and his consciousness. He truly wanted to go back to face the mutant, but he was only a child, and he was terrified of it._

* * *

"ARGH... I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU STOP ME!" Timmy's demonic and FEV corrupted side screamed. Larry knew that this was the FEV talking. Timmy pulled himself up and charged at Larry. When Timmy got close enough, Larry swung the axe towards Timmy's stomach, and it landed right in his stomach. Timmy screamed as the axe cut into his stomach. Larry rose the axe over his head, taking Timmy with it, and he slammed Timmy behind him, making the axe go deeper into Timmy's stomach. Larry ripped the axe out of Timmy, and chopped off his legs. There was fresh FEV contaminated blood everywhere in the hallway now. Larry walked away with his blood covered axe. Once again, the axe was being strengthened by the FEV containing blood.

"I'll never die to you, Lare..." Lare stopped when he heard the voice. He turned around to see a legless, FEV corrupted Timmy crawling towards him, leaving a trail of blood behind.

"You never give up, do you?" Larry asked. Larry reached into his bag and pulled out a fuel canister, full of gas. He poured it in front of him and splashed some towards Timmy, being careful not to get any on himself. When Timmy was almost in the puddle of gasoline, Larry pulled out a match and walked away from the puddle.

"Remember Timmy..." Larry said, lighting the match. "That what you did to those Dwellers in this Vault all those years ago is unforgivable." Lary said, flicking the lit match towards the puddle. The match ignited the puddle and set Timmy ablaze. Larry walked away from the ablaze Timmy, who was screaming and burning.

He walked back to where the GECK was and grabbed it and stuffed it into his bag. Larry could still hear Larry's screams coming from around the corner. But eventually the screams stopped and Larry only heard the flickering of the flames. Larry walked back into the hallway cautiously. Larry saw Timmy laying on the metal floor, hugging his old teddy bear. Both of them were now on fire.

"Lare... it's... so hot... and dark... I can't feel anything... or see anything... are you even here? I could have sworn I saw you... in my dreams... the bad thing... took control and I saw nothingness for a while..." Timmy said. Just then memories of what the FEV all did in Timmy flooded back to Timmy." No...mom...dad...I... I killed them all...Lare..." Timmy cried.

"You didn't do that... the bad thing did...and it's gone now... Timmy, I'm sorry... I swore that I'd protect you, no matter what and I... I ran away..." Larry said.

"Lare...I... forgive you for that day... good...bye, Lare..." Timmy said. Life in Timmy's eyes faded away...

"If only, I could forgive myself..." Larry said, a tear dropping from his eyes.

* * *

_Lare got out of the air ducts and joined the other kids in the bathroom again._

_"LARE! We thought that monster got you..." Kevin said._

_"Where's Timmy?" Billy asked._

_"I... didn't see him when I woke up... we... we need to make sure this key is never gotten a hold of again. We need to go find some tools so we can break it into five pieces... we'll all take one piece. We never. Speak of this day, again, got me?" Lare said._

_"Lare... you seem... different." Jim said._

_"Yeah, what happened in there?" Steven asked._

_"I don't want to talk about it... and call me Larry... Lare's... Lare's gone..." Larry said._

_Larry and the kids went to go find something to break the key into parts._

* * *

Larry checked his pistol.

There was one, single bullet left in it. Larry loaded the gun, and simply stared down at it. Larry sat down near the flaming body of Timmy, not caring that he was sitting next to a roaring open flame. He held the pistol in his hands still and begin to talk to himself.

"I killed my best friend, years after I condemned him to become a hellish nightmare in this god forsaken place, I saw my father as a nightmare just like my best friend die due to the FEV plaguing him, I remembered how I stumbled upon my dead mother when I was almost ten, I walked by the bones of friends, family... to get here, and for what? This... GECK? Facing my demons? The only family I have left is my sister, and she doesn't even remember me because of the Enclave ripping her from my arms... she claims the Enclave is her family, when ironically they were the ones who tore our family apart in the first place." Larry said, listening to the roars of the flames near him on Timmy's body and down the hallway.

"In a way... I'm glad that the Enclave are coming back to this Vault for this small instrument of power known as a GECK, I'm glad that Tod's turned into a glowing maniac who can end the world in a second, I'm glad that the Brotherhood of Blood, Steel, and the Outcasts are too stubborn to have a short alliance to face the threat that's coming... Tod... the Enclave... because... well, the end of this sorrowful tale of my life will come with all the strife... chaos... hey, maybe that's not the most positive look on life, but fuck it... I just remembered how much my life fucking sucks... sure, the LW and our group are good friends and all but... I never planned on staying... I wanted to just take residence up in my Vertibird after we would have wiped out the Enclave... never land... just keep flying until the end of my days..."

"Now... all I want to do is sit here and die... which, in it's own way, is unforgivable..." Larry said.

There was a person in Enclave Power Armor down the hallway holding a plasma pistol up and aiming at Larry.

_**End of Chapter 63 Unforgivable Part 5**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Well, it's been quite a while since I've made a chapter. So I made a 7,500 word long chapter. Enjoy. I shall be back soon to continue ANDoH. If NV doesn't distract me, that is.  
**

**Adios mi amigos.**

**~TGG333**


	64. Pushed to the Edge Part I

**Chapter 64 An Underground Metal Hell Part 1  
**

"Well? What are you waiting for? Do it... fire your pistol at me like you planned to." Larry said, still sitting on the cold metal floor of the Vault's hallway, next to Timmy's burning corpse. "Kristin... sister... I know how you claim and claim that you are Enclave and well... if it makes you happy, go find your family, I don't care if you believe me or not anymore." Larry said.

The person in Enclave Power Armor dropped the plasma pistol onto the ground. Larry turned his head when he heard the pistol hit the ground, curiously.

"I was here when... you were talking...I heard everything you said...and...I know the truth now..." The person in Enclave Armor said. She sat down next to Larry. "Brother." She said.

Larry turned his head when he heard her say "Brother". "You... believe me now?" Larry asked.

"Ever since, I met you at the Mountain Base, I thought you seemed... familiar...as if we had met without even meeting..." Kristin, Larry's sister said.

"How'd you get out of the bathroom in the Blood Tower...?" Larry asked. Kristin reached up towards her hair and pulled a bobby pin out of it. "I found a screwdriver in one of the drawers in the bathroom." Kristin said. Larry laughed. "Resourceful... we ARE related." Larry said.

"Then, I snuck a drink of yao guai blood from that guy on the throne's jug when he left the room, and I sneaked out after the ride down on the elevator. Your friends were outside, but too busy to notice me... they were talking to some strange looking super mutant. Then, I rode one of the yao guai here..." She explained. "I came to the deepest part of the Vault, following you... I was going to kill you for taking me away from the Enclave, but... I heard you talking to your fathe... I mean...our father, and it seems that we are related..." Kristin said.

"I'm glad that you know the truth now... however...I have one more thing to deal with. Stay here, away from the flames, if they spread near you before I'm back, then run. Get out of the Vault as fast as you can. Don't wait for me. At worst... join with the Enclave... say you fought me and took the key back... in fact... here." Larry said, reaching into his bag and pulling out the GECK. He handed the GECK to his sister, Kristin.

"This... this is the GECK...where are you going?" Kristin asked, shocked at the sudden placement of the GECK and the key to the GECK chamber in her hands. Larry walked out of the GECK chamber. "Lock the door!" Larry said, running off through the Vault. Kristin locked the door immediately after Larry left.

* * *

Outside in the sky...  
"What in the hell...? IS THIS THE FUCKING BATTALION THAT I SENT OUT EARLIER? THEY'RE ALL FUCKING DEAD!" Winter screamed, looking out of the Vertibird's window.

"Good thing we were with the main force..." Spring said. Summer looked at Winter, who was currently shaking with rage.

"You know...you're letting your anger get the best of you...I don't think you're fit to lead the Enclave in this state, Winter." Summer said. Winter stopped shaking immediately and turned around to face Summer.

"What...did you just say?" Winter asked, feeling the rage building inside him.

"Ever since you started this whole vendetta thing with the LW, you've been focusing on your duels with him more than you have on leading. In fact...this is exactly what happened to Autumn, wasn't it? He got too focused on bringing down the LW, he got sloppy, then he ended up dead at the purifier. It'd be a shame for history to repeat itself, wouldn't it?" Summer asked.

"How...how DARE you, question MY LEADING ABILITIES. I...I'LL..." Winter was interrupted by Spring.

"I've...been near you when you thought you were alone. I've heard you mumbling about getting revenge on the LW...Summer may actually be onto something...for once." Spring said.

"You...both...? Heh...no matter...I don't need to argue about this...the Enclave getting the GECK today will be enough to win my argument, and trust me...I WON'T forget this Summer...Spring..." Winter said, angrily.

The vertibird landed outside of Vault 132 with the others and away from the wreckage. The Enclave Soldiers got out of the Vertibirds and hauled boxes of gear towards the entrance of the cave. The Enclave Soldiers halted, as Winter approached them on the hill above them overlooking the entrance to Vault 132.

Winter rubbed his eyes, trying to move past the incident he had to deal with in the Vertibird a few minutes before. He shook his head, moving past it, and prepared to rally the Enclave Army.

"You, are the elite of the elite. Hellfire soldiers, led by Summer bringing down the mighty flames of hell down upon our enemies." Winter said. The Hellfire Soldiers and Summer stood quietly, listening to Summer's brother's speech, with their Heavy Incinerators on the ground with "safety" mode on, so there would be no misfires. Summer scoffed at Winter, unimpressed by his attempts to rally the troops. "The cyrosoldiers... led by myself, shall freeze the retreating enemies from the roaring flames from Summer's soldiers." Winter said. The cyrosoldiers, donning their blue sliverish Enclave Power Armor stood behind Winter. "Then, the Wolf Pack, will move in and slaughter the surviving enemies of the Enclave. These wolves of the Enclave, were fighting ever since they were brought into this world. This pack is led by Spring." Winter said. Spring and his "Wolf Pack" that was similar to the Brotherhood's "Lyon Pack" was standing in the middle of the Enclave Soldiers.

"With all of us together...the Pyromaniacs, the Cyromaniacs, and the Fierce Wolf Pack, and even you... the regular joes of the Enclave. The normal very well skilled soldiers that add to our ranks each and every day. We all together, can even stand up against the Lone Demon. He killed your families, he's killed your children, your friends, he's even killed my brother Colonel Autumn. Some of you have witnessed the Lone Demon's work first hand... he's razed whole Enclave camps to the ground, and left a trail of splattered Enclave blood following all the way back to Vault 101 where that hellspawn came from, where he was raised." Winter said, taking a short pause to get a breath in before he continued his speech.

"However...this time, the Lone Demon isn't alone at all. He's recruited the help of several people, even some traitorous bastards from our own ranks. I'd like to remind you, any who'd even consider retreat or surrender to the enemy forces, WILL be punished severely. The Demon has recruited the Brotherhood Outcasts, the Brotherhood of Blood, and saved the Brotherhood of Steel from the mountain base behind our own backs... however brothers, it may look bleak, but we have the upper hand. The Brotherhood of Steel are weakened and injured from their vacation with us. We barely fed them, kicked them, shot at them, tortured them... treated them like dogs. They couldn't have recovered from that type of treatment so soon... they'll be unable to even carry the power armor on their very backs! Also, may I remind you that the Outcasts and the Brotherhood of Steel hate each other...they wouldn't stand near each other LET ALONE, fight on the same side. The Brotherhood of Blood, has a leader named Jenkins who doesn't know how to lead or fight properly..." Winter continued his speech.

"We...were once stronger than anyone in this country. People were terrified of the smallest mention of the Enclave in the west. But no...the grandson of the legendary Vault Dweller from Vault 13 stood up against us. We were beaten by the Chosen One, Brotherhood, and the god damn NCR... and we had to retreat. We fled from the West...our dignity destroyed by their ruthless conquest against us...now, we are on the East Coast. Will we allow history to repeat itself? I say, FUCK NO. We, will drive the Brotherhood, and that prick LW to the fucking Atlantic Ocean, then, we will fucking laugh as we hold their heads under the fucking water and they drown. Then, D.C...the very WEATHER my brother's father worked so hard to create once again... will be ours. Correction; WILL BE THE ENCLAVE'S!" Winter shouted, his speech successfully caused an uproar of cheers and yells from his army of soldiers willing to give their lives for him. The soldiers began to set up Enclave walls and barriers outside to use for cover. Another set of vertibirds flew to Vault 132 which had deathclaw and super mutant cages chained to the vertibirds. Another vertibird among them was filled with robots and their engineers.

* * *

At Fort Independence... a few hours earlier...  
"We must settle our dislike for each other temporarily, Casadin, so we can fight off the Enclave for good." Elder Lyons said.

"You're lucky that we're even fighting with you. Hell, you're luck that you're even inside this building ALIVE. Our deal was that we Outcasts would help you with the Enclave for a share of technology, it had nothing to do with me having to put aside our differences." Casadin said, continuing his walk through Fort Independence, while Elder Lyons and an ambassador from the Brotherhood of Blood followed him.

"Casadin, look at it this way. If we unite under one banner peacefully, even temporarily, the Enclave could be beaten faster, you could get your share of tech faster, you could get away from Lyons and his paladins faster..." The Brotherhood of Blood Ambassador said, trying to persuade Casadin, but Casadin only fastened his pace.

"You and the Outcasts could finally finish your mission here on the East Coast and return to the West... to the original Brotherhood..." The Brotherhood of Blood Ambassador said.

Casadin turned around almost instantly.

"Return...to the real Brotherhood of Steel...? Hmph...fine. Today, the Brotherhood of Blood, Steel, and the Outcasts will fight as one with our differences aside... against the Enclave, for the technology, for the bloodshed...for the heroism..." Casadin said.

"Let the Bloody Steel Outcasts, leave destruction of Enclave in it's wake." The Brotherhood of Blood Ambassador said.

"You just thought of that name?" Elder Lyons asked. The Brotherhood of Blood Ambassador nodded.

"Come on... we have preparations to make." Casadin said. The flag pole outside of Fort Independence had a new banner streaming from the top of the pole.

It was a flag that had the Brotherhood of Steel Insignia on it, but it was completely different. The wings that was around near the sword were black, representing the Outcasts. The sword was red and the shield behind the gears was dark red, representing the Brotherhood of Blood. The gears were dark grey and blue... representing the Brotherhood of Steel. At once, the Brotherhoods were finally united into one single large Brotherhood...which had more might and power than anyone in the Capital Wasteland.

* * *

Outside of the Blood Tower...present time...  
"Larry...left his best friend like that...?" The LW asked, shocked that Larry abandoned Timmy all those years ago.

"Yeah...well, see you all if you're ever in the Mojave...Vegas, here I come!" Woran said, laughing, walking away towards the southwest. He went invisible, and nobody ever saw him in the Capital Wasteland ever again. The sun was setting over the horizon of the wastes. The LW looked over on the other side of the tower and saw Brotherhood of Blood Red Blood Brothers getting on Yao Guai.

"Where are you guys going...?" The LW asked, curiously.

"Vault 132. Scouts said they saw a shit load of Vertibirds heading there. The Enclave are making their move. So we have to make ours." The Red Blood Brother on the Yao Guai said.

"Shit...Larry's in there with...who knows what...see you guys there." The LW said, running back to the others and the yao guai. "Come on! We've wasted way too much fucking time!" The LW yelled, leaping up onto his yao guai. The group rode the yao guai towards Vault 132. The LW kept looking back, as there was a stray yao guai traveling with them. It was as if...the yao guai stray knew them...

* * *

In the Overseer's Office...  
"Matthews! I know you're in here!" Larry yelled, hitting the metal wall with his axe aggressively. When he walked into the dark office, the door slid down closed, and locked.

"Ah...Lare...or is it Larry now? I've been long expecting you."

The lights flickered on, and Larry saw the Doctor, known as Matthews was sitting behind the Overseer's risen desk. There were built in remote controlled miniguns in the desk, and both were aimed at Larry.

"Matthews!" Larry yelled.

"Doctor...Doctor FEV. I am a doctor...and I'm a master of FEV...it seems more appropriate, don't you think? As my old name...Matthews, means nothing to me anymore. So...why did you come here, Lare? For the GECK? No...as you already have it, and still here. Let's see...you've come here to volunteer to take part in my experiments? No, I doubt that, but I would so love to experiment on you with my FEV, Larry...but you aren't ready yet...not even close. Also, don't you love my desk? It was the Overseer's. It was like he was expecting a revolt. Too bad he didn't have enough time to pull the bad boy out before your father blew his head off." Matthews, known as the Doctor of FEV said.

"The Overseer needed to die, and you want to know why I came here? I ran all those years ago, but now I'm not running anymore. I know what your FEV is capable of. I also know that you keep a few more tricks hidden in your sleeve. For instance, when my father died and coughed up blood on my axe...the axe, sharpened itself when the FEV tainted blood hit it. How is that possible Matthews, or Doctor FEV? You know...I don't even care. You and that god damn FEV must be stopped." Larry said, tightening his grip on his axe.

"Heh...and who would stop me? You? HAH, don't make me laugh. You obviously know that my FEV, the FEV that flows through my body isn't normal FEV, and it's been building inside of me for over two hundred years...I am no normal mutant. I have an I.Q. of pre-war geniuses like Einstein, Nikola... others too... I am also strong enough to pick up a car and launch it towards my enemies. And you, YOU think you can stop me, alone?" Dr. FEV yelled.

"Yes...tell me doctor...how more different is your FEV than the other that's in Vault 87?" Larry asked.

Dr. FEV turned around and faced Larry. Dr. FEV or Matthews, was wearing a tattered and ripped old lab coat, under it was armor big enough that a mutant could wear. Larry was a little surprised that the lab coat was big enough to fit over the Super Mutant's armor, or why the Doctor would even still wear it. Maybe for the doctor look? His skin looked different than the Mutants' skin in Vault 87, it was just one solid dark color, and there were no rips, no tears, no nothing. 's face was almost humanish, but his eyes looked as if they were filled with FEV.

"I was one of the ones who originally worked on FEV from the very start, even before they moved the whole god damn project to the Mariposa Military Base in California... before military took over control, me and the other scientists had a... disagreement. I knew that their FEV would only bring moderate success...and that the creations of the FEV would only have the intelligence of a child...this was after they changed the name of it to FEV, from the Pan-Immunity Virion Project, which was meant to develop a way to stimulate the human immune system in such a way that it could naturally counteract any Chinese biological agents. When they tested it on animals, the animals grew and their brain activity increased. The scientists felt cocky of their success, not knowing that the military was just going to yank away the project anyways. I told them that they could do better...that I could do better. They questioned me, on how I knew that their FEV would create idiot creations... I told them, I had my ways... they didn't listen... I left the West-Tek facility..." Dr. FEV said, telling his story.

"However...they weren't willing to let me go. West-Tek didn't want me to leave with their secrets on the matter...I knew too much. Two guards approached me when I was heading towards the entrance with my bags, which had several gallons of FEV in it. They asked me where I was going, I dropped my bags and pulled out a butcher knife and cut both of their throats out quick enough before they could react. I took one of their assault rifles, and escaped the facility with the FEV. I knew how to use the guns because I had been in the military previously in my life...however I found my true calling in science...it wasn't over yet even though I escaped. The West-Tek facility was in the smack dab middle of the god damn desert in Nevada...Las Vegas was a ways from there. It's location was meant to keep it a secret. But I was no fool, I was a scientist slash soldier. I knew how to survive...got water from cacti, feasted on desert rodents that came out in the night. I made it to my friend's residence in the city. My friend was an expert surgeon, but he found his calling in doing plastic surgery. He helped me change my face enough until I was incognito enough, where they would never recognize me again." Dr. FEV continued telling his story.

"I headed east, and joined Vault-Tec in D.C. They were messing with FEV also, as the government paid them to, test the FEV in one of their Vautls... Vault 87. The FEV was... surprisingly worse than it originally was when I got it. Damn Vault-Tec modified it and made it far worse. I still had the gallons of FEV I had snuck out from the facility. I wanted to be able to reproduce it later, so I could perfect it. I don't know why, but I was fascinated by it... and wanted to make it much more potent. The FEV that Vault-Tec had, had a very large percent of turning the mutants into retarded brutes. Their FEV makes them grow nonstop with age...until they become Behemoths or dead, and their brains disintegrate as they grow. They're still alive, but they're so overcome with rage, all they do is kill. However, in some cases that may be good. The troops of an army are stupid, weak...however strong in number, and expendable." Dr. FEV said.

"So...wait...you've been using them as an army...this whole god damn time?" Larry asked.

"Heh...yes. After the Enclave left Vault 132...I walked out of it for the first time in two hundred years... I found some of the mutants from Vault 87...they were wandering around aimlessly, searching fro wastelanders. They were shocked when they saw me. I spoke with them, and was immediately further disappointed in Vault-Tec's FEV...they were, as I thought they were. Idiotic, yet strong brutes. I instructed them, that I would be their new leader. Some of them, didn't like the fact that I was going to take lead of them. The weaker ones, surrendered immediately to my lead. The stronger ones, I fought and won, which got them on my side. I instructed them to continue finding wastelanders and turning them into mutants, and I gave them an extra task. To find more FEV, which they referred to as..."green stuff". I was their shadow leader for a while and... still am. I recently made a moderately more potent version of the Vault-Tec FEV which one of their groups found and brought back to Vault 132 for me. It made more stronger and more intelligent mutants. Warriors, and emperors. I even designed a "Gasser" out of one of their flamers. The "Gasser" shot out FEV in a gas form, which got the FEV stuck in the victims' systems, and would mutate them. I figured this would be better than having them take a long trip all the way back to Vault 87 and back each time." Dr. FEV said. "I even sent one smarter mutant over to California...to find and explore Mariposa to find any FEV and bring it back here." Dr. FEV said. "Instead, he brought back nothing except an interesting tale." Dr. FEV said.

"What was that tale?" Larry asked.

"He came back with no FEV, and said that Mariposa was blown to hell decades ago...by...a Vault Dweller. Mariposa was being used as a mutant haven by a unique mutant, named The Master. He was creating more mutants, trying to bring unity to California, by turning most of the human population into mutants, and letting the rest die out. The Master was once a man named Richard Grey...he fell into a vat of FEV while exploring Mariposa, and became...well, the Master. He thought of a plan, to unify the whole of California and wanted to start what he called..."The Mutant Age". His mutants marched through California leaving a trail of blood through the state. However, one single Vault Dweller who had stepped out of Vault 13 to find a water chip for his Vault, discovered the threat of the mutants in a town called Necropolis after finding the water chip that his Vault needed. When he emerged from the Vault under Necropolis, mutants were attacking it. He defended the entire town, and then brought back the water chip to his Vault. The Overseer gave him a new job. To protect the Vault...humanity itself, by destroying the mutant threat, and the Master, and eventually, he did by blowing up Mariposa...the mutant had discovered the tale from fellow smart super mutants around California in a super mutant town outside of California called Jacobstown on his way back, here...and look around now. The Vault, the mutant, me...and the Vault Dweller, you. But, history will NOT repeat itself, as I am far greater than the Master, and you are FAR weaker than the Vault Dweller of Vault 13..." said.

"How are you better than the Master?" Larry asked.

"Let me finish my story...Vault-Tec only made one hundred and twenty three Vaults..." was interrupted by Larry.

"Wait...this Vault is Vault 132..." Larry said.

"Yes, you are correct. This was an extra Vault that was added at the very last moment before predicted nuclear holocaust...but, one of the Vault-Tec idiots made a typo, and put "Vault 132" instead of "Vault 123"... and remember my plastic surgeon friend I told you about earlier? He was contracted by the Government about my location...and guess what he did? Bastard sold me out. The Government officials came knocking at my door a day before the future Dwellers of Vault 132...or 123 were scheduled to enter their permanent home, and a day after I finished what I believed to be the perfect version of the Forced Evolutionary Virus. I fled out of the window, and ended up making it to Vault 132 right before they were shutting the gigantic door of it. I sprinted past the crowd of Dwellers and took the key from the elected Overseer's pocket and sprinted to the GECK chamber with my gallon of FEV and two weeks of food and water...I knew that the government would find out where I was eventually, and I knew the layout of the Vault because of my time in Vault-Tec. Three seconds after I made it into the Vault, the door was shut and they couldn't open it again until the scheduled day. I then locked myself in the GECK chamber, living there while modifying my FEV, putting it's finishing touches on it, perfecting it. Eventually, I ran out of food...and water. The only choice I had left was to mutate with my creation, my FEV, that...or either death of starvation or dehydration. I was lacking vats like the ones that the Master used, so I just did it how I knew how to do it, just like the test animals...I injected it directly, using syringes...I injected needle after needle full of FEV, until I could barely stand. My FEV was perfect, but it had it's negative but positive sides. The FEV strand was so potent, so...strong, that it took barely five minutes to mutate the subject, but due to the rapid transformation, the subject was caused great...and I mean GREAT pain. I became the mutant you see today." said. "I soon discovered that I was very, very strong, and very intelligent, even more so with the FEV. The FEV that I created creates super strong and intelligent super mutants, Centaurs that are made with the FEV are completely different, and when the FEV in the subject awakens, it completely takes over the subject's body and will eventually start taking over the subject's mind. Like I said, it's a powerful virus. It can awaken in several different ways, by a certain memory, by words itself, or a traumatic event a subject experienced...for example, I used the hate that Timmy had for you to awaken...to fuel his FEV. However unfortunately, when he forgave you, when he let that bit of hatred slip away, the FEV became weak, and he died. If you've been exposed to the FEV for a certain number of years, your body will begin to depend on it, and when it gets taken away...your body won't know what to do without it. It'll go into failure, and you'll die." Dr. FEV laughed.

"The time that the whole process takes varies on how strong the person is. People who are strong willed, and have endured much, often will take a long time to give into the FEV, however, this is more beneficial, as these subjects are even stronger and smarter. However, then you have to risk one little thing. Free god damn will. That's why it's a positive if the subject loses all memory of who it actually was before. How the FEV works, I'll never reveal however. It's the same way a magician refuses to teach his magic. However, you are still probably confused on how your armor and axe improved from the FEV tainted blood. I'll give you a simple explanation. I was thrilled when I saw the results you seen today when I originally started tweaking the FEV. I had made the FEV so potent, so powerful, that it would strengthen even non-organic objects. The FEV has two major purposes, to take control of those who are exposed to it, and to make them much stronger and more intelligent. On non-organic things, the FEV will even make it stronger, but it won't be able to control it, and the virus will eventually die or sink into the object due to it not having a host. It's like the FEV has a consciousness of it's own. Beautiful, isn't it? I actually had an idea of making FEV weaponry, besides the Gasser. FEV bats, FEV bullets...but none of these things are effective enough for my purpose for them. To turn them all into mutants. Now...I believe our business is done, you have the GECK already. SHOO...as I have visitors coming..." Dr. FEV said, laughing.

Larry looked besides Dr. FEV's elevated armed desk. There was a large metal cage right next to the desk.

"Don't you understand? I'm going to kill you. I don't care how strong your FEV has made you." Larry said, launching his axe towards . The axe was stuck in his face, and he didn't even flinch. Dr. FEV grabbed the axe and removed it from his face slowfully. The obvious mark left by the axe began to heal by itself, now that the axe wasn't preventing it from healing. A minute later, and there was no mark at all.

"How...? I threw an axe in your face and it healed in a second..." Larry said.

"FEV causes the cells of organics to regenerate massively, any damage you'd do to me would be healed in seconds. There are benefits to giving into the FEV, however I do not wish to disclose them to a human...now that you know can't beat me, let's move to the next item on my agenda." Dr. FEV said.

The cage next to the desk suddenly flung open after pulled out a remote control and pushed a button on it. Larry saw that there was something in the cage...something that looked evil...all he could see was a shadow of it, but something didn't feel right to Larry. Growling was heard from inside the cage, it didn't sound like an animal...but it didn't sound like a human either. The creature's hands grabbed onto the sides of the cages, about to climb out of it.

Whether it's hands were covered in it's own blood, or something else's blood didn't matter at the second. A grotesque, twisted creature stepped out of the cage. It looked like it was a Centaur, but it stood upright, had legs and arms, a intact humanlike face and hair, it's eyes were filled with nothingness, and had razor sharp teeth where a normal centaur would have tentacles. Larry thought it's face was familiar, then he realized it.

"You remember my Centaurion, don't you? He doesn't really remember you now...I mean...she, doesn't really remember you now." said.

Larry shook his head furiously.

"Mom...but...you died..." Larry said, falling to his knees.

"She was in bad shape, yes...but her wounds weren't fatal. Tim dragged her back to me, and I saved her life." Dr. FEV said.

"Saved...? SAVED? YOU MADE HER A MONSTER! I'll...I'll..." Larry was filled with rage. Dr. FEV through the axe back towards the ground, it landed in front of Larry.

"You shouldn't worry about me, should you? You have to worry about your sister, right?" Dr. FEV laughed, evilly. Just then Larry's mother, Dr. FEV's Centaurion ran past Larry and down the hallway. Larry noticed she was holding a key in her hand when she ran by. Dr. FEV's key that he had stolen from the original Overseer years ago when he entered the Vault.

"Your choice...save your sister, or fight your demons...me." Dr. FEV said. Larry looked back at the open door and back at Dr. FEV.

"No matter where you go or run, I'll hunt you down for doing this to my family." Larry said, picking up his axe. He got up and ran out of the door, dashing towards the GECK chamber and the Centaurion who was rushing there. "Humans and their family...heh." Dr. FEV mocked Larry's decision.

Larry ran after his mother. When he caught up with the Centaurion, he swung his axe at her, which landed in her back. She let out a shriek, and wheeled around. Larry got a closer look at his mother's eyes. Here eyes were filled with nothingness and was black. The creature that was in front of him had no soul, his mother did die that day inside. Dr. FEV only put his dement creation, his FEV inside the empty husk that was once his mother, and it completely took her over.

* * *

_Years ago..._  
_Larry's mother woke up on an operating table in the Vault. The room was filled with pitch black darkness._

_"Ahh...you are awake. You almost didn't make it...remain calm, as you are restrained..."_

_"Who are you...? Where's my son Larry...? My daughter...? My family...?" Larry's mother asked, confusedly._

_"Me? I am the Doctor, the one who saved you. Your family on the other hand, were not so lucky...I couldn't get to them like I got to you. The men who raided the Vault, the Enclave found your daughter that you tried to save by sacrificing your life by protecting hers...they shot you several times in the stomach, luckily they weren't fatal wounds. The Enclave suffocated her after they thought they had killed you. Young Larry ran back to try and find you, but the other fleeing Vault Dwellers trampled him. His father was gunned down when they initially entered the Vault. Your family, and your friends are all dead. Now that the engineers of the Vault are dead, nobody will be able to maintain the Vault's systems...the water chip. Eventually, without maintenance, the water chip will break down, and you will no doubt have to evacuate to the outside...which will guarantee you a life full of hardships and pain. So, I give you a choice." The voice was frightening, yet somehow calming._

_"You could go outside and experience the many hardships and pain out there willing to meet you...OR...you could let me perform one tiny little experiment on you, and then be granted eternal peace and see your family again._

_Life, freedom and pain, or eternal peace._

_Pain...or joy,_

_Hell, or Heaven? Because life IS hell out there...a new definition of it..." The voice said. Larry's mother's face was covered in tears._

_"Peace..." Larry's mother cried. "I want to see my son again..." She said._

_The voice laughed. "In a way...you will."_

* * *

"You aren't my mom...you're a husk. An empty shallow husk...filled to the brim with GOD DAMN FEV!" Larry screamed, ripping out his axe from his mother's back. Larry furiously struck his mother with the axe over and over again. Each time there was a louder shriek from her. Larry grabbed his mother by the neck, but unfortunately looked at her face and felt a wave of memories come back to him.

* * *

_The night before the Vault 132 revolt..._  
_"WHERE IS YOUR HUSBAND? THE OVERSEER HAS DEMANDED THAT HE HAS TO BE EXECUTED." The Vault 132 security guard screamed._

_Young Larry was hiding in their family's closet. There was a small hole in the door, big enough that Larry could look through. Larry watched the whole event._

_"He left earlier...I haven't seen him since then." Larry's mother cried._

_"DON'T LIE TO ME, BITCH!" The guard yelled, he grabbed Larry's mother by the neck. She tried to break out of his hold, but he was too strong. "Tell me where he is!" The guard screamed._

_"Here I am." The sound of a gun going off was heard through the living quarters section of the vault. The guard fell to the ground covered in blood. Lare's father was standing behind the dead guard holding a smoking 10mm pistol. Lare's father helped his wife up._

_"The revolt is going on tomorrow...a day before Larry's tenth birthday, so I want you and Larry to stay in our quarters with Kristin, until I come back. No matter what you hear, don't unlock the door until I come back." Larry's father said._

* * *

Larry let go of his mother's throat and stumbled backwards when he remembered the guard who was holding his mom by the neck, similarly to him. The Centaurion that was once his mother began charging at him.

"My sister...or a fucked up monster that used to be my mother...not a hard choice, but every time I look at her face..." Larry said. _No, she is not my mother, she is a fucked up creature born from FEV, that is all._ Larry thought, gathering up the will-power to strike down the Centaurion.

Larry ran towards the charging Centaurion, and slammed her against the wall, and implanted the axe in it's face. Larry pulled the axe back and swung it towards the Centaurion. The axe cut off the Centaurion's head completely. Instead of FEV tainted blood coming out, some acidic liquid poured out. Larry stepped away from the dead Centaurion; his dead mother.

Larry then suddenly heard something, something heart breaking. It was a scream...it sounded that of a female's, and it was coming from the GECK chamber...

_**End of Chapter 64 ******__An Underground Metal Hell Part 1  
_

_**

* * *

**_

**Ah. Pretty lengthy chapter. Also, don't you love me and my cliff hangers? :D. Will be continued...  
**

**Adios mi amigos.**

**~TGG333**

**Fixed a few errors...  
**


	65. Pushed to the Edge Part II

**Chapter 65 An Underground Metal Hell Part 2**

Larry ran back towards the GECK chamber, but stopped when he was facing the door. It was opened, and the floor was covered in fresh blood. Larry walked into the GECK chamber and around the corner and saw a Enclave Sigma Squad Soldier behind his drenched in blood sister holding a knife to her throat. She was knocked unconscious, and it looked as if they had stabbed her several times to send Larry a message.

"Kristin! It's me, Larry! Open the door!" The Enclave Sigma Soldier had imitated Larry to get his sister to open the door to the GECK chamber. "Give me the GECK, and she lives. Don't give me it, and I cut her throat like a fuckin' loose thread." The Elite Soldier threatened. He was wearing armor that the old sigma squad once did before the LW had wiped out them at Adams Air Force Base.

"I thought the Sigma Squad was wiped out at Adams Air Force Base?" Larry said.

"They were. We're better. We, ARE OMEGA. NOW, give me the GECK." The Enclave Omega Soldier said.

"You think I'm a fucking stranger to the Enclave? I know how this goes down. I give you what you want, and you kill the hostage anyways. Being a Vertibird pilot, you see a lot of these situations from above." Larry said. "Let her go first." Larry demanded.

"No deal. I'll just cut her throat and take it from your soon to be dead body..." The Omega Soldier said.

"Well, that's an obvious bluff...if you kill her, you lose your bargaining chip, and I activate this GECK and use up all it's power right here and now." Larry said. The Omega Soldier shifted his standing position, getting fed up with Larry's games. Because the Omega Soldier had moved, he had exposed his right side, and opened a small sliver of hope to Larry.

"You fucking...no, I won't fucking fall for it. She dies if you don't give me the GECK ri..." The Omega Soldier didn't even have a chance to finish his sentence, before Larry took a leap of faith, a chance of desperation, and threw the axe towards the Omega Soldier's side that wasn't covered up by his sister. The axe landed right in his leg, and he fell backwards, dropping the unconscious Kristin. The soldier screamed over and over for his squad, as he rolled around the ground clutching his right left which had the axe stuck in it and covered in blood.

The Omega soldier's squad came from behind and hit him with nail boards. He fell to the ground, not expecting it. His bag fell in front of him and the suitcase that contained the GECK tumbled out of Larry's bag. Larry grabbed it, quickly got back up, and ran down the hallway. When he passed the downed soldier, he kicked him, grabbed his axe and put on his back, and then grabbed his sister and made a run for the next corner. He stopped after a few steps around the corner. The flames had expanded, since he was in here the last time. He turned the corner back the way he came and saw the Omega squad, who now put away their nail boards and had their plasma weaponry out. He turned back around the corner, not wanting to be shot at, or burned.

"It's never easy, is it? ...Fuck it." Larry said. Larry leaned his sister up against the wall and placed his old Enclave Power Armor helmet from his bag which he had kept as a memento on his sister's head to protect her from the fires. Kristin's helmet was removed by the Omega soldiers previously. Larry took a deep breath, and charged towards the flames. He ran through them all, screaming, as his face was unprotected from the harshness of the intensity of the flames.

He ran out of the GECK chamber and quickly made the door shut and locked before the Omega soldiers even saw them. The heat from the flames would no doubt leave burns on Larry's face for a long while...but his sister was okay, that was the only thing that mattered to him. Larry put down his sister, removed his old Enclave Power Armor Helmet from her head, put it back in his bag, and began to try to wake her up. Her eyes opened after being shaken for a minute.

"Kristin! Don't die on me, sis..." Larry cried, tears falling from his eyes. Kristin coughed up blood, and looked at Larry. "It's...okay, brother..." Kristin said. Larry shook his head. "It's not okay...if I would have planned this damned trip back here and brought stimpaks I could...I could sav..." Kristin interrupted her brother.

"Larry...you've done enough for me...merely...showing me who I really was...saved me...Goodbye, Larry..." Kristin said. She closed her eyes, and her breathing stopped. "Kristin? KRISTIN? No...NO...get up! You're the only family I have left...get up! Doesn't the fucking good guys get a break once in a while? GET UP..." Larry cried. She was gone...Larry's tears dropped on the cold...metal...floor. But those were the last tears he was ever going to shed. He was going to shed something else, though. Blood. Larry reached down towards his neck and grabbed his mother's amulet. It was a dear family heirloom, considering it was the only thing he had left of his family now. He put it around his sister's neck, and was immediately flooded with rage.

"No more...I was fucking happy to even have her back but now I've suffered through losing her, Timmy, my mother, and my father all over again, well NO FUCKING MORE." Larry screamed. "YOU FUCKING HEAR ME IN THERE? THE OMEGA SQUAD IS FUCKING HISTORY." Larry screamed, getting up with his axe. He walked to the door of the GECK chamber, unlocked it and stormed through it. One of the Omega Soldiers tried to ambush him from the right side of the hallway that wasn't erupted in flames. He tried to hit Larry with the butt of the plasma rifle, but he instead grabbed it, ripped it from the soldier's hands, and beat the soldier with it. He thrust the plasma rifle in the Omega Soldier's stomach and clicked the trigger, causing a plasma shot to be delivered right in his stomach. It knocked the soldier back into the flames.

Larry threw the plasma rifle into the flames with him, and walked around the hallway's corner wanting to kill the other soldiers. He charged towards the first Omega soldier who was about to fire off his plasma rifle towards Larry, but Larry sidestepped it, and grabbed the Enclave Omega's soldier's helmet and ripped it off of him and launched it towards the last standing Omega soldier who was about to fire at him. The helmet caused him to drop his plasma rifle when he got hit with it. Larry grabbed onto the helmetless soldier's face and drug him towards the metal wall and began to smash his face against it. After the fifth or sixth time, his face was reduced into blood, and the soldier was dead. He threw the soldier's corpse to the side and walked over the still downed Omega soldier who was just watching all of this, paralyzed with fear. Larry grabbed the last still able to walk Omega Soldier by the neck and lifted him up to his feet, just squeezing his throat tight enough where he would begin to suffocate. Right when he almost suffocated, he broke the Omega Soldier's neck.

He turned around and faced the downed, soldier who Larry had threw his axe at a few minutes prior to this. His eyes were filled with tears.

"Damn the Enclave and it's misinformation...the LW isn't the Demon at all...you are..." The Omega Soldier cried pitifully.

"Now I am." Larry laughed insanely. He grabbed the Omega soldier by his injured leg and dragged him towards the flames. "No! Please..." He cried, not being able to do anything, as Larry was out of his reach. "For someone who beat and cut and stabbed my sister, you aren't talking too big now. Maybe it's because you've realized you don't fuck with someone's sister? Or the fact that my sister shouldn't have been your target. It should have been me. However I'm going to put this in your mind many times today." Larry said, grabbing the Omega soldier's uninjured leg.

"Wait...what are you doi...ARGGGGH." The Omega Soldier screamed as Larry broke his other leg. "Now, I'm going to restrain your arms, so you can't even move or try to change the situation you're in. Just like how you did me. You stood in front of me with my sister and a knife in your hand, and fucking laughed. I'm going to fucking laugh as you burn alive without being able to fucking move." Larry said, tying the Omega Soldier's arms together and behind his back.

Larry grabbed and removed the soldier's helmet, then smacked him with it. He picked the soldier up, and walked towards the flames. Larry snickered, and chucked the soldier into the flame bath. He screamed as loud as he could, as he was intense pain as flames burned him, even through the armor. Larry stood there, laughing. The soldier could see Larry through the flames, like a Demon from hell, laughing at him and his misery. Larry walked away from the flames and began to walk out of the GECK chamber.

* * *

A few hours earlier...  
"Brotherhood of Steel, Blood, and Outcasts...we, are united. We know that we don't like each other, but we must settle our differences." Casadin spoke outside of Fort Independence with Lyons, and the Brotherhood of Blood Ambassador to the Outcasts, a portion of the Brotherhood of Steel, and Blood.

"Whether we're fighting for tech..." Casadin said, pausing, waiting for the Brotherhood of Blood Ambassador to continue.

"Or for the blood spilled..." The Brotherhood of Blood Ambassador paused, for Lyons to finish the statement.

"Or if it's just the right thing to do for the people, we have to stand united against the threat today. Some of you, are Bloody, some of us are Steel, and the rest, are Outcasts. We, united... are the Bloody Steel Outcasts. Whether we stay united after the last Enclave Soldier falls to his knees dead, or if we separate means nothing. If we destroy the Enclave, not only is a major enemy and threat of the Capital Wasteland destroyed," Lyons paused for Casadin to continue. "But we get enough tech, to return home finally to the West, to the real Brotherhood of Steel." Casadin said. "And we Blood Brothers of the Wastes will have enough blood for life..." The Ambassador said.

The crowd of mixed soldiers from each of the factions cheered.

"We had originally thought that we had wiped out the Enclave back west, and east with Raven Rock and Adams Air Force Base...but there must be some more out there somewhere, still supplying the Enclave we face today. We must make sure, they NEVER heal from this battle. They were assholes back in the west, and they're still assholes today. We will destroy them all." Lyons said.

"Let the Bloody Steel Outcasts bring victory, back to each of it's factions that created this temporary alliance." Casadin said.

The Brotherhood of Steel Paladins and the Outcasts got in vertibirds, with some of their robots which they were bringing along to the battle.

The Brotherhood of Blood soldiers got on their yao guai and sped off towards the west...to Vault 132. Raiders and wastelanders wandering the wastes were terrified as an armada of vertibirds roared by in the sky, and a group of Brotherhood of Blood soldiers rode by on Yao Guai.

* * *

Present time...at Vault 132's entrance.  
The Enclave soldiers entered the cave, cautiously.

"The huge ass door's shut, Winter. I don't know who shut it after the Omega team went in." The lead soldier said, over the radio to Colonel Winter.

"And? We blew the fucking door of Vault 101 completely off. Do the god damn same here." Winter yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't know we had a fucking surplus of god damn spare explosives. You remember how much it took to blow open the Vault 101 door? We don't have nearly enough now." The Lead Soldier yelled over the radio.

"Fuck. We're getting reports of Vertibirds coming towards the Vault's Exterior...and they're Brotherhood of Steel and Outcasts...motherfucker. GET THAT GOD DAMN DOOR OPEN. I don't care how you do it, fucking knock on it and ask, "Open it, pretty please?" I don't give a shit. If we don't get into the god damn Vault we're fucking sitting ducks." Winter yelled over the radio.

The Lead Soldier sighed.

"Well, fuck...what are we supposed to do?" One of the lesser ranked soldiers asked.

"I'M THINKING, ALRIGHT?" The Lead Soldier yelled. Suddenly, the Vault door began to open slowly. This had caught the soldiers off-guard.

"Who the fuck is opening the door?" The Lead Soldier screamed. When the door completely opened, they could see a man standing in the entrance, covered in blood covered armor. He was laughing insanely, and he was holding an axe covered in blood. The man's face was covered in burns, and was also blood covered. But the Lead Soldier could still recognize the man.

"La...LARRY?" The Lead Soldier screamed, when he saw the blood covered man, wielding an axe. "FUCK, SHOOT, FOR THE LOVE OF FUCKING GOD SHOOT!" The Lead Soldier screamed, knowing that Larry was from Vault 132, and was a survivor of the raid, and that he was probably not too happy with the Enclave, considering he was covered in blood.

When the Lead Soldier didn't hear any gunfire, he looked around confusedly. But then he saw it. His whole squad had abandoned him to Larry. The Lead Soldier was shaking with fear so much, he had dropped his radio. When he reached down fastly to grab it, Larry began sprinting towards him.

Larry punched him in his helmet, which took the power of the blow, but still sent the soldier spiraling backwards. When the soldier finally caught his balance, he quickly reached for his plasma rifle, but Larry was already right in front of him ready for more. He hit him again, removed his helmet, and grabbed the soldiers arm which was holding the plasma rifle. Larry forced the soldier to hold up the plasma rifle right to the front of his face and squeeze the trigger. The plasma shot pretty much decimated the soldier's face, and was an instant kill.

Larry grinned, looking down upon his kill. He wasn't a man anymore, a man had family...he was now an animal. This animal didn't kill to eat, this animal ate to kill. All he wanted to do now is just kill more and more Enclave for revenge...for the whole Vault, his Vault.

Larry launched the dead soldier out of the wooden door, which startled the soldiers outside.

"COME IN. THE CAVE IS NICE AND LARGE FOR THE REST OF YOUR CORPSES." Larry screamed. He waited for the reinforcements sent after him.

"Jesus Christ...GOD DAMN IT. Send more guys in there after him, hell send the Hellfires...I want to set that bastard on fire..." Summer screamed, kneeling down to investigate the dead soldier.

Three Hellfire soldiers, ran inside with incinerators and flamers.

"You can't run from the heat, Larry." One Hellfire soldier said, looking at Larry. He began to shoot his incinerator at Larry. Larry sidestepped the fireballs, and ran towards the soldier, smiling. His teeth were even covered in Enclave blood splatter.

* * *

Outside...it was nightfall now, and the sky was becoming dark.  
"WINTER. There's a group of yao guai riding bastards getting near here! I think it's the LW's group and those damn Brotherhood of Blood...and those Brotherhood vertibirds aren't looking too friendly, either!" The Enclave Scout screamed.

"God damn it..." Winter said. "GET READY. THEY'RE COMING." Winter yelled. Winter stood on the hill overlooking the field below Vault 132, which the army was coming towards.

The LW and his group, on yao guai, were at the front. The vertibirds landed, and Bloody Steel Outcasts filed out of them, joining the LW. When the soldiers got out of the vertibirds, they roared, as they hovered above. The other Brotherhood of Blood brothers from the Blood Tower rode into the battlefield.

Jericho laughed, "It looks we got a good fight coming up..."

"We, will defeat the Enclave today. WE, WILL LAUGH, AS WE WATCH THEIR BROKEN BODIES FALL ONTO THE GROUND AND DECAY. These assholes, they aren't going anywhere today. We're going to put them down like the dogs they are..." The LW said, rallying the Bloody Steel Outcasts, and his own group.

Tod was watching from above. _**A part of me...wants to go help, fight the Enclave like I was meant to. But another part of me...wants to watch these savages destroy each other in the human invention that is known as war. But...if I want to join in the war against the Enclave...doesn't that mean I'm still part human?**_ Tod thought. _**Something...doesn't feel right about this, and it feels as if...I lived through this already. Wait...that fortune teller...she showed me this when I first met her. She showed me Apathy in his true form, Colonel Winter too. That...ball, isn't just magic.**_ Tod thought.

**"It seems, as if I have another place I need to go..."** Tod said, disappearing from the sky above the soon to be battle between the Bloody Steel Outcasts and the Enclave. The Brotherhood of Steel soldiers began to fire heavy incinerators aiming at the pitch black darkness that loomed over the battlefield. The fire balls hit the ground and created temporary lighting for the battle.

"The fire, has lit the candles of war, let the Enclave...fertilize the ground of this battlefield with their corpses! FOR EVERYONE WHO DIED IN MEGATON!" The LW yelled, shooting his laser rifle up towards the sky to signal the battle's start. The Bloody Steel Outcast army let out war cries and ran towards the Enclave readily.

"YOU WANT A BATTLE? I'LL GIVE YOU ONE. ENCLAVE, MARCH!" Winter screamed. The Enclave Soldiers ran down the hill in a mob, and ran towards the opposite side, towards the Bloody Steel Outcasts.

* * *

Back in the cave...  
Larry breathed heavily, emerging from the flaming bodies of the hellfire soldiers. He had killed the first one by turning his own incinerator against him and using it on him and the rest. He had broke the last one's neck with his bare hands.

"The heat wasn't hot enough." Larry said, dropping the incinerator.

Larry grabbed one of the flamers, and looked towards the wooden door that led outside. He had a fun idea of what to do with the flamer. He quickly removed the suit of Hellfire armor from one of the dead soldiers, put it on, and walked outside with the flamers, in Hellfire armor.

* * *

Outside...  
Winter, and his brothers and the main force remained on the hill in front of the entrance of Vault 132, and they were shooting at Bloody Steel Outcasts, mainly focusing on shooting down yao guai.

Winter wheeled around when he heard the sound of the wooden door swing open. He saw Larry, smiling, while donning Hellfire armor and holding a flamer in his hands.

"BURN. BURN..." Larry laughed, shooting flames at the Enclave. Most of the main force including Winter and his brothers fled down the hill, rather than be set on fire by a drove mad Larry. However, there were some soldiers who weren't fast enough and set on fire. They rolled down the hill on fire, screaming in agony. Larry held the trigger of the flamer until he ran out of fuel. When he did run out of fuel, he screamed, then flung it off of the hill towards a group of Enclave soldiers. The flamer landed on two of the Enclave Soldiers.

Larry walked to the edge of the hill and looked down at the battle. The LW saw Larry standing up on the top of the hill, flames roaring beside him. Larry reached into his bag on his side, pulled out his old Enclave helmet, and put it on. When his helmet was on his head, he turned around, and walked back into Vault 132.

"FUCK THIS. SOLDIERS, KEEP FIGHTING THESE ASSHOLES. CYRO SOLDIERS, HELLFIRE SOLDIERS, WOLF PACK, TO VAULT 132. LARRY CAN'T FIGHT ALL OF US OFF!" Winter screamed. Winter, Summer, Spring, the Cyro soldiers, Hellfire Soldiers, and Wolf Pack marched towards Vault 132 up the hill.

The LW knew that Larry couldn't fight all of them off alone, so he tried to help him by distracting Winter. Before Winter had made it up the hill, the LW had ignited the hatred of him in Winter.

"What, Winter? Are you too afraid for round...I don't even remember how many times I kicked your ass by now..." The LW said, still on his yao guai, shooting at Enclave Soldiers. Winter stopped, halfway up the hill.

"Only an asshole of a leader would leave his main army..." Winter said. He turned around, and grabbed the katana off of his armor.

"How about you get off that damn beast, so we can have an even fight?" Winter asked, pointing his best katana at the LW.

"Fine, fine..." The LW said, hopping off his yao guai. "Just make sure your tools don't get in the way, eh Apathy?" The LW said.

"I don't know why you keep calling me that. But then again, I don't really care about one little thing that comes out of that mouth I'm going to cut in half of yours LW. But then again, maybe Apathy is a fitting name then." Winter said.

"We'll see who's mouth gets cut." The LW said, pulling out his katana from his back. They both waited for the first move. Winter ended up taking a swing at the LW, but the LW side stepped it, and tried to counter his attack. However, Winter was one step ahead, and he crouched down, and kicked the LW's legs out from under him.

"Heh...you've been practicing." The LW said. Winter swung at the LW when he was down, but the LW rolled away before the sword would have hit him.

"You son of a..." Winter said, angrily that he had missed his kill strike on the LW. The LW jumped up, ready to fight more. He swung his blade at Winter's katana, and began to hit it repeatedly, waiting for Winter to not be able to block one of his attacks fast enough.

Sarah was with the Lyons' Pride, gunning down Enclave Soldiers, she looked over to the LW, and saw that Winter had his other hand that wasn't holding his sword down by his side holding something. She realized that it was a magnum, and tried to warn the LW.

"LONE WANDERER, HE'S GOT A GUN!" Sarah screamed.

But it was too late, Winter had pulled his pistol up, and shot the LW in his stomach. The LW fell to the ground, the magnum was powerful enough, to go through the old T-51 B Winterized Power Armor that the LW had went to hell and back with, the same armor he had fell from the Washington Monument with. The LW fell onto the ground.

"You son of a bitch..." The LW yelled, coughing up blood.

"Hmph...you should have expected this, LW. When a smart man loses fifty games in a row, he will bend the rules a little to win. This, is the realistic approach. Your honorable bullshit, what did it cause? You have a bullet in your stomach, AND MY SWORD." Winter yelled, driving his katana into the LW's stomach. The LW screamed at the top of his lungs, when blood erupted from his armor.

"Now, if you excuse me...I have an appointment with your friend...Larry." Winter said, pulling out his sword from the LW. Winter began to walk away, leaving the LW in his blood. The LW turned around, ignoring the pain, and he pushed himself up. He began to stumble towards Winter, who was walking up the hill towards Vault 132. But he tripped over a dead Enclave soldier, and landed on the ground again. A still loaded, and blood covered plasma rifle was in front of him. He heard the cries of war all around him, the death of soldiers, and the firing of bullets, plasma, and lasers. By this time, the LW's hearing was deafened due to all of the noise temporarily.

He reached for the plasma rifle, and pulled himself up again, he staggered forwards, aiming down the sights of the rifle, at Winter. The gun was wobbling in his blood covered hands. Winter was almost up on the hill again, the LW breathed in, calming himself down.

He took the shot, and the plasma round went flying through the air. The LW collapsed after shooting the plasma rifle. The shot that the LW had fired, landed on Winter, which surprised him, and caused him to tumble down the hill."CHARON!" Winter screamed.

The LW suddenly felt a boot on his neck, causing him to struggle for air, he looked up and saw one of the faces he didn't want to see right now.

"Cha...Charon..." The LW coughed, being suffocated by having his neck squeezed by Charon's boot.

"You aren't my employer anymore. They have my contract. Winter had stole it when he betrayed your group. They commanded me to wait at the Brotherhood of Blood, to wait for you. They even commanded me to tell you this. The Enclave will live on, you, past employer, won't." Charon said. "I, have been ordered not to kill you, but to keep you here, while my employer conducts his business." Charon said. Charon lightened up on the LW's neck with his boot.

"I, always hated you because of that damn contract, Charon. You were, and still are nothing but a tool. And tools, that don't work, WILL BE THROWN AWAY." The LW yelled, punching Charon's leg, he pushed Charon off of him, and he quickly got up beginning to run to the Bloody Steel Outcast side of the field.

However, Charon shot him in the legs, and he went tumbling once again. He fell onto the ground, but instead of Charon rushing towards him, he saw Jericho tackle Charon onto the ground. "You betraying son of a bitch!" Jericho yelled, punching Charon several times in the face. When Charon was knocked out, he jumped up and ran towards the LW.

"God damn it...if I hadn't been toying around with those soldiers, I coulda helped you with that asshole Winter." Jericho said.

"I'm...okay to fight." The LW said, coughing up blood.

"No you aren't. You got sword fucked, and shot by Winter. You need to take a break from fighting, maybe just a few minutes, but..." The LW zoned out, when he saw that the Enclave were surrounding the Lyons' Pride.

"I...I gotta go, Jericho." The LW said, getting up once more. But he fell, when he remembered that Charon had shot him in the legs by the pain he felt in them, he tumbled back down onto the ground. "Argh...help her...I'll be fine." The LW commanded. Jericho nodded, and ran off back into the Enclave soldiers, killing one after one.

"HEY ASSHOLES! COME AND GET IT!" The sounds of shotgun blasts made the LW's ears ring after Jericho's war shout that got the attention of the Enclave away from Sarah and her pride.

The LW, grabbed a stimpak from his bag, and injected it right into his wounds on his leg, screaming while the needle injected medicine into his wounds. He injected another one into his gun wound. He even bandaged his wounds while sitting on the sidelines of the battle, he was surprised that the Enclave didn't come after him, but they had their hands full with his group and the Bloody Steel Outcasts.

He looked above, as two vertibirds shot at each other, one was a Brotherhood Outcast vertibird, and the other was an Enclave vertibird. The Enclave vertibird, shot missiles at the Brotherhood Outcast veritibird, but it flew sideways and dodged the missiles, then the Outcast one shot tesla beams, from the tesla cannons that were attached to the vertibird. The tesla beams hit the vertibird, and blew it up into pieces. Vertibird pieces rained from the sky down into the battlefield. One of the rotors flung downwards into the Enclave army and cut two of the Enclave soldiers Bombshell had been fighting in half.

"Well, that was lucky." Bombshell said.

"BOMBSHELL, YOU FUCKING TRAITOROUS BASTARD! REMEMBER US?" A Soldier screamed, with a squad of other soldiers behind him.

"Heh...my old squad...what'd you do? Search the whole damn battlefield to find me?" Bombshell laughed.

"You...YOU WERE A FUCKING HERO TO US. YOU SET UP THE EXPLOSIVES AT THE WASHINGTON MONUMENT AND MADE IT EXPLODE WITH THE LW IN IT. THEN, YOU GO RUNNING TO THE LW'S SIDE, LIKE HIS PERSONAL DOG? I SHOULD GUT YOUR FUCKING THROAT." One of the soldiers of Bombshell's old Enclave squad said.

"You were my squad temporarily. My squad died right before I went to Megaton to find the LW. I ended up joining up with him..." Bombshell said.

"WE WERE STILL HONORED TO WORK WITH YOU. The man who almost killed the Lone Wanderer...now working with his ass...you aren't surviving this battle. I don't care if I die, I'm taking you with me." The soldier said.

Bombshell loaded his plasma rifle. "Bring it on." He said.

The soldiers charged towards him, shooting their plasma rifles at Bombshell. A few Brotherhood of Steel Paladins ran and stood by Bombshell's side, backing him up. They all shot at the Enclave Squad that was once Bombshell's. The might of Bombshell and the Paladins killed every soldier of the squad except for the leader who yelled at Bombshell, but Bombshell wanted to deal with him personally.

Bombshell ran after the fleeing surviving soldier of his old squad. He ended tripping over dead bodies of Enclave. He turned himself over, and cowered in fear, seeing Bombshell. Bombshell grabbed the soldier by his neck and lifted him up off the ground.

"You were once one of my brothers. But I parted from the Enclave. I'm going to give you one chance. If you leave the battlefield right now, and leave the Enclave, FOREVER, I will let you live. But, if you try to fight me, or if I see you in the Enclave again one day, you WILL die." Bombshell said. He dropped the soldier, and he fled the battle instantly, thankful for his life.

"Did...DID YOU JUST LET AN ENCLAVE SOLDIER GO?" One of the Brotherhood Paladins who had backed up Bombshell screamed.

"I didn't. I let go a friend...and he's not going to be with the Enclave from this day forward." Bombshell said.

"But Lyons said kill EACH and EVERY Enclave allied person on sight!" The Brotherhood Paladin said.

"I may not be an Enclave Soldier anymore, but I'm not a Brotherhood of Steel Knight, either. If you attack me, you'll regret it. If you actually end up killing me, you'll still regret it, as the LW won't take you killing one of his friends too kindly, would he?" Bombshell said.

"...Fine...I won't tell anyone that this happened. I'm going back to the battle." The Paladin said, running back towards Enclave Soldiers. Bombshell reached into his bag and grabbed a pack or remote explosives, and launched it into the crowd of Enclave Soldiers. He then detonated it, which killed a lot of the Enclave soldiers. He saw that the LW was sitting on the sidelines watching all of this, and ran towards him.

"LW? Are you all right? Usually you don't sit out of these things." Bombshell said, walking towards the LW.

"Well, I got shot and hit by Winter's katana, so...I'm waiting until these stimpaks start making me feel better before I go back in the shitstorm...and hey, didn't you stay at the Blood Tower?" The LW asked curiously.

"Well, yeah, I did, but a Brotherhood of Steel vertibird stopped near Blood Tower, me and Genius didn't want to be left out of the fun, so we jumped on, with a few Brotherhood of Blood soldiers who didn't have yao guai." Bombshell said. He pointed to where Genius was in the Enclave side of the battle. Genius was picking up Enclave soldiers and launching them through the sky. He was also choking some of them with their own guns.

"I can see that he's having fun. Hey Bombshell, can you do me a favor?" The LW asked.

"What LW?" Bombshell asked. "Well, do you see my big friend over there? Charon? Apparently he's been on the Enclave's side this whole time because Winter stole his contract from me. He also shot me in the legs. Make sure he gets sent to the Brotherhood of Steel side of the battle as a, what do you call it? Prisoner of war. Thanks, Bombshell..." The LW said. Bombshell walked over to Charon, tied him up with some rope from his bag, and he carried him to the Brotherhood of Steel side of the Battlefield.

"DAMN IT. LET THE DEATHCLAWS OUT." Wiinter screamed, now back from the sidelines fully treated by the Enclave Doctors. The Enclave Scientists let out the deathclaws, and they charged fiercely towards the battle. The LW was confused, all of the other times, the deathclaws' mind control devices were confused with his device that was designed to mess them up given by the Brotherhood of Steel, but this time, they weren't being bothered by it, and they stayed on the Enclave's side.

"They must have upgraded the devices...damn it." The LW said, angrily.

"YAO GUAI! LEND US YOUR MIGHT!" The Leading Brotherhood of Blood soldier yelled. All of the Yao Guai went charging towards the deathclaws. A few of the yao guai tackled some of the deathclaws and began to claw at them. The deathclaws were actually being faced with a close match. The Brotherhood of Blood were cleaving through the Enclave's army literally, they became stronger and stronger as more blood covered them.

The Brotherhood Outcasts, were fighting fiercely, but they distracted after killing a few because they looted their bodies for their power armor, gear, any tech they could get their hands on, and they chucked it all in their vertibird. The Brotherhood of Steel were set on clearing out Enclave.

Clover, was smashing Enclave faces open with her sledgehammer, Jenna was picking off Enclave Soldiers with her laser rifle, Jericho was just enjoying himself by shotgunnning more Enclave than the Bloody Steel Outcasts could, Sarah and her Pride was wiping out a lot of the Enclave's forces, and Jeffery was sitting on top of a tree, farther away, sniping Enclave soldiers. However, a Hellfire soldier had seen Jeffery and decided to pay a visit.

"Hey asshole who's sniping my troops! Here's a little warmth for you up in that little cold tree!" The Hellfire soldier yelled, shooting fireballs from his incinerator at Jeffery. One of the fireballs hit the base of the tree and set it on fire.

"Son of a bitch...FUCK, only one thing I can do now..." Jeffery said, leaping from the tree towards the Hellfire soldier. He landed on top of the soldier, and he stood up and pulled the sniper rifle right to the Hellfire soldier's nose, and fired.

"Damn it...now I need another vantage point, and my sniper rifle's covered in blood." Jeffery said, looking back at the flaming tree. By this time, the battlefield was completely covered in blood...with blood from both sides. Corpses littered the ground, just like the LW had said, but it was by both sides. Even though there were more Enclave than Bloody Steel Outcasts.

* * *

"JUST GIVE US THE GECK, YOU CRAZY FUCKING MORON!" One of the Enclave Soldiers yelled through Vault 132.

"Is it moronic? IS IT MORONIC TO TAKE AN ENTIRE FUCKING ARMY BY MYSELF? BECAUSE I'M PRETTY FUCKING SURE I'VE KILLED MORE OF YOU THAN YOU'VE KILLED OF MY VAULT." Larry yelled, ducking behind the Vault wall, laughing at the Enclave soldiers.

"GOD DAMN IT. WHY THE HELL HASN'T THE OTHERS GOTTEN HERE YET? I DON'T WANT TO DIE BEING THE ONLY ONE WHO WENT AFTER THIS FUCKFACE!" The Enclave Soldier cried.

"You're afraid to die? I'm not...not after losing my entire family and seeing my entire home being burnt and covered in blood. But hey, maybe that's just me. And maybe, you need to go back to whatever camp you got your training and ask for a fucking refund? Because I'm right fucking behind you." Larry said. When the Enclave Soldier turned around, Larry put his axe in the soldier's face, which killed him instantly. "Seriously, does the Enclave just hire fucking idiot raiders?" Larry asked, ripping his axe from the Soldier's face.

* * *

"GOD DAMN IT! WHAT ABOUT THE ROBOTS?" Winter yelled.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't know what happened, they must have short circuted or something because they're not starting up...and we're really undermanned for this situation." The Enclave Engineer said. Winter laughed, pulled out his magnum again, and shot the Engineer in his face. The other fellow engineers cowered in fear.

"WELL? NOW WE'RE EVEN MORE UNDER-FUCKING-MANNED. GO GET THOSE ROBOTS GOING, OR I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD, YOU'LL END UP LIKE THIS ASSHOLE." Winter yelled.

_"You know, for someone who's supposed to love the cold, you seem very hot headed, like, all the time."_

"That...that voice." Colonel Winter said, looking around confusedly.

"What voice sir...?" One of the soldiers asked.

_"My voice."_

Colonel Winter turned around and almost fell on the ground screaming by seeing the one face he didn't want to see, hell, someone he shouldn't even be able to see.

_"What's got you spooked brother? It's like you've seen a ghost."_ Colonel Autumn said. He was standing right in front of Winter, with his arms crossed in a blood covered Colonel's coat which was ripped and torn due to several bullets. His face had several bullet holes.

"You...no, you're dead, YOU ARE DEAD. I SAW THE MISSION REPORT FOR PROJECT PURITY. YOUR NAME, WAS FUCKING CROSSED OFF, AUTUMN. HELL, YOU'VE GOT BULLET HOLES IN YOUR FACE RIGHT NOW!" Winter screamed.

"Okay, who the fuck is Colonel Winter talking to?" The soldier asked.

* * *

The LW stood up, he was ready for battle once again. The LW ran into the battlefield, pulling out two plasma rifles with each hand. He was like a whirlwind of death with his plasma rifles. Most of his shots hit the Enclave soldiers, and the Bloody Steel Outcasts ducked when the LW was spinning and firing plasma everywhere.

Winter looked around at the gore, and bloodshed covering the field. He began to breathe heavily, feeling the frustration add on and add on. The Enclave was losing. Nothing had went planned as Winter had planned it.

"_You drove the Enclave into the ground. Even now everything is collapsing around you. The Enclave our father maintained, even after our defeat. Gone, because of your recklessness. You deserve everything that is coming to you."_ Colonel Autumn said.

"Shut up...SHUT UP. You were my brother, WHY ARE YOU SPEAKING OF SUCH THINGS TO ME? WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE?" Colonel Winter yelled. The Enclave Soldiers, looked up at Winter with confusion, when he screamed.

_"Before I went to Project Purity, before I had died, YOU jammed my minigun."_ Colonel Autumn said.

"NO...I...I did that because...it was the only way I would become Colonel...the ONLY WAY TO TAKE CONTROL AND DO WHAT WAS RIGHT. To get...get WEATHER up...you lost a grip of what was important..." Colonel Winter yelled.

_"I gave up on that, because it was preventing me from bettering the Enclave. I focused on the main purpose of the Enclave...to grow stronger, and to turn the United States back into it was."_ Colonel Autumn said.

"You...you abandoned your brothers...YOU ABANDONED OUR FATHER'S DREAM..." Colonel Winter said.

_"Don't you think our father would prefer the Enclave to stay afloat? Instead of his sons be divided...or even kill him? I helped you kill our own father in his sleep, for what? For a possible chance of bringing WEATHER to the wastelands, when the Enclave could have been growing strength again? Back west...we were mighty, here...we are scattered, and weak. You will die in the end, Colonel Winter...I guarantee it...brother. Even a moronic raider wouldn't lead his men into this fixed battle...did you really think you were going to win? Even now, you focus on the battle, when you other brothers, are still inside the Vault with Larry."_ Colonel Autumn said.

Just then the vision of the Colonel Autumn disappeared. Was...was it just a part of Winter's mind...or somehow his conscious? He shook his head, getting rid of the memory of Colonel Autumn, suppressing it.

"EVERYONE...INTO THE VAULT...they're too powerful to fight in the open space...AND OUR MAIN PRIORITY IS THE GECK." Winter yelled.

_**End of Chapter 65 An Underground Metal Hell Part 2**_

* * *

**Another 7,000 word chapter...I was going to make the whole war just one big chapter, but I realized that it was a bad idea and decided against it. Because, you guys would have to wait longer for the update, and because I need to stop slacking off in my school by writing ANDoH while the teacher looks away...but ehm, hopefully my midterm will be good enough so I can return soon without having my head in my hands...**

**Anyways, adios mi amigos, and review if you have the time...**

_**~TheGamerGod333**_


	66. Pushed to the Edge Part III

**Chapter 66 Pushed To The Edge Part 3**

"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't question you Colonel but...this fucking cave is our only way out. WHY THE FUCK ARE WE GOING DEEPER INTO IT WITH THE ENEMY RIGHT BEHIND US, FOLLOWING OUR TRAIL?" The Enclave Soldier yelled.

"We need...THE GECK, I didn't know that you guys gave up on our main fucking priority, BECAUSE YOU WERE FUCKING SCARED. I SHOULD THROW YOU RIGHT BACK OUT OF THE CAVE." Winter yelled.

Winter and the soldiers ran into the Vault, but before the entire army got in, the door began to shut, leaving half of the army outside in the cave, to deal with the army outside.

"NOO! FUCKING OPEN THE DOOR! LET US IN..." The Enclave Soldier screamed, pounding at the gigantic door of Vault 132. They turned around when they heard the wooden door open. The Lone Wanderer was standing halfway towards the cave's entrance, only with his group.

The Lone Wanderer, Clover, Jenna, Jericho, Sarah, Jeffery, Bombshell, and Genius were standing side by side.

"Welcome, to your worst nightmare. You, have your backs against the wall, and are facing death. What does it feel like? I'm sure, it feels similar to what the dwellers of Vault 101 and 132 felt, and what the residents of Megaton felt, or anyone who was thrown onto the ground and shot by the Enclave felt. I hope you're enjoying every second of breathing, because you're going to be missing it where you're going." The LW said. The back of the group of soldiers pounded at the door, because it was so crowded they couldn't fire towards the LW without hitting their own troops anyways.

The LW let out a war yell, and Brotherhood of Steel soldiers entered the cave, with blood covered machetes.

"Now we're in a closed in space...guess who has the upper hand?" The Brotherhood of Blood brother laughed, running towards the Enclave with the LW's group leading the assault. Some of the Brotherhood of Blood soldiers got hit by plasma shots, but shrugged them off and ran even faster towards the Enclave. The Brotherhood of Blood were tough and crazy bastards, and the LW knew this, which was why he was happy that they were on his side.

They were so close to the Enclave, they just beat them with their guns, and the Brotherhood of Blood helped out with their blades.

Deeper inside the Vault...  
"Fuck this...LARRY, GET THE HELL OUT HERE NOW." Summer yelled, walking away from the wall that he and Spring was using as cover, as Larry had ripped a plasma rifle away from one of the Enclave Soldiers he brutally murdered with his axe. In his bloodthirsty mood, he was a deadly shot, despite the fact normally he was a terrible shot.

"You...YOU...you led the Hellfire soldiers into this Vault...and they burned women, men, and children ALIVE..." Larry screamed, recognizing Summer.

"So what? Sure, I led my men into this Vault and I told them to set everything on fire...it was fun...seeing your friends burn like that." Summer said.

"My friends...? No...they were my family...now they're dead...I'll die here today...in my own Hell...but I sure as hell am not going alone." Larry laughed. "SEND ALL YOUR TROOPS. I'LL TAKE THEM ALL WITH ME! I'LL FUCKING ACTIVATE THIS GOD DAMN GECK, RIGHT WHEN I DIE SO THE ENCLAVE DOESN'T GET IT." Larry screamed.

Just then, a plasma grenade rolled fast down the hallway towards Summer and Spring. "SHIT! DUCK!" Summer yelled, pushing Spring back, while diving back.

The plasma grenade blew up and took a few soldiers with it. "You're gonna play this stupid game? You're just going to send more and more soldiers to their deaths?" Larry asked, laughing.

"How about you just hand over the god damn GECK?" Summer yelled, getting back up after sending more soldiers after Larry.

"I think it's time for you to understand this is war. Somethings, will never CHANGE. Like your fucking idioticness, Summer...you think I'm going to just hand over the GECK? You could back away right now, and this won't turn messy...but if you keep coming after me...you'll end up like your brother Autumn, except this time...another pissed off Vault Dweller would have killed him." Larry said.

"I, will fucking bring your head back to the fucking Enclave...whether it's still on your body or not, I haven't decided...but I think I know my decision now." Summer said.

Another Enclave Soldier ran towards Larry, and Larry simply dodged the plasma shot, lunged for the Enclave Soldier's exposed neck, and ripped it open with his teeth. The Enclave Soldier fell to the ground, not being able to breathe, and died. The second Enclave Soldier who had witnessed this, turned around immediately and ran away from Larry who had blood dripping from his teeth.

"HE'S A FUCKING MONSTER! RUN AWAY!" The Soldier screamed as he ran for his life.

"You know what? I'm fucking done with this asshole...HEY LARRY! I'M FUCKING DONE PLAYING WITH YOU!" Summer yelled. When Summer ran around the corner to face Larry, the lights flickered off. When they turned back on, Larry was gone, and so was Spring. Summer looked around cautiously, turning the safety on his incinerator off.

Summer looked around for Larry, or his brother Spring. He found Spring laying against the metal wall, in pain.

"What the hell happened?" Summer yelled. "Lo..look out..." Spring stuttered.

Summer span around, and saw him. Larry was standing in front of him, down the hallway, in a circle of freshly killed Enclave Soldiers.

"The blood of the hated...soothes the pain." Larry laughed. "The strong...are never as strong as they think."

Larry grabbed one of the dead Enclave Soldiers and launched it towards Summer. Larry was usually never this strong, but then again, he was never this angry. The body had flew far enough to hit Summer, and he was temporarily stunned by it.

Larry lunged towards Summer, and he smacked him with the blunt side of his axe. It sent him to the ground. The strike also caused Summer's helmet to go flying away from him. Larry was about to kill off Spring with his axe, but Summer kicked Larry's legs out from under him while he was on the floor. Summer got up, grabbed Larry by his right arm, and swung him against the metal wall, slamming him against it.

Summer walked up to Larry, and went to stomp on his face, but Larry grabbed onto Summer's boot before it had impacted with his face. Summer used most of his strength to try to break Larry's grip of his boot, but he was determined to hold on.

Larry threw Summer away from him using all of his strength. Summer caught himself before he fell, and sighed when he saw that Larry had gotten back up. "You just never give up do you?" Summer asked.

Larry charged towards Summer and swung his axe at him, but it was a fake strike that was meant to only distract Summer, then he went around Summer's side, and stuck his axe in the fuel tank that was on his back connected to his incinerator. Fuel began to spill onto the ground and Summer.

"You son of a..." Summer couldn't finish his sentence, as he was distracted by seeing Larry run away from him. Larry pulled out a pistol, and laughed. He shot a bullet right at the fuel trail that was leading back to Summer. When the bullet hit the metal floor, it created a very small spark, and even that ignited the fuel trail, leading right back to Summer.

Summer was ignited, because of all the fuel. He was literally covered in fire, and all he did was laugh.

"LARRRRRRRY! THE FIRE'S JUST FINNNNNNE!" Summer laughed, running towards Larry while he was completely doused in fire. There was a large coolant system on the back of Summer's prototype Inferno power armor, which was protecting him from the heat of the flames, but because his helmet got knocked off his face was exposed to the flames, which was probably why he was screaming when he talked. Summer grabbed onto Larry, laughing insanely. Larry kicked Summer away, and he ran around Summer, then swung his axe at the cooling system on the back of the Inferno Armor.

The coolant system leaked out coolant, and it stopped working due to it being damaged badly due to the axe. Summer began to scream, as he began to feel the heat of the flames even through the thick prototype Inferno armor. Summer, discarded his armor, as only it was on fire.

His face was badly burnt...and he was pissed off now. Summer charged towards Larry, despite the fact now, Summer only had his Enclave clothes on, and no armor. Larry dodged Summer's huge fists that were coming towards him.

Larry stepped back, and threw his axe towards Summer. Summer caught the axe before it hit him, by the wooden handle. He threw it behind him, laughing. Summer grabbed Larry by the throat and raised him into the air, laughing as he screamed for air.

Larry reached his left arm down to his pocket, and pulled something out while Summer was laughing at him. Larry thrust his left arm towards Summer's stomach, and he instantly dropped Larry. Spring looked to the side of the wall which he was leaning up against. He saw his magnum, and he began to reach for it. Summer looked down at where he felt the pain, and saw a butcher knife sticking out of his stomach, his Enclave clothes were now stained with his own blood.

Larry grabbed his axe, got up, and knocked Summer over. Larry rose his axe into the air, ready to make the killing blow to Summer. Spring held up his magnum, and fired a few rounds off at Larry. Two of the three shots didn't effect Larry in the hellfire armor he had pried and wore from the dead soldier, but the third bullet had made it into his arm, which caused him to drop his axe.

Larry ran around the next corner while dodging more bullets. Spring quickly reloaded, got up, and ran to help his brother Summer. "That son of a bitch knifed me..." Summer complained.

"GOD DAMN IT...WHERE THE FUCK IS WINTER?" Spring yelled, angry that he and Summer and a group of soldiers were the only ones who entered Vault 132.

"Bastard left us in here to die..." Summer complained.

Winter led his army through the Vault. "FIND LARRY! THAT'S THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERS NOW." Winter yelled. The soldiers spread out in the Vault to find Larry and retrieve the GECK.

One soldier split from the main group, and went to find Larry on his own, when he passed a corner in a few hallways away from the main group he was stopped immediately in his tracks by Larry's fist being thrusted towards the middle of his face. The blow was an one hit knock out, made him fall over, and Larry broke the Enclave Soldier's neck immediately afterward by using his foot.

Larry dragged the Enclave Soldier's corpse, using his only good arm, into a dark room nearby the corner.

The gigantic door of Vault 132 began to open, however, the Enclave Soldiers were already killed off by the onslaught of the Bloody Steel Outcasts and the LW's group. The LW and the Bloody Steel Outcasts marched into the Vault, ready for anything.

Winter ran through the halls of Vault 132, that were filled with ancient decayed remains...Winter did not care about the people of Vault 132, he never would, all he wanted was the GECK. He had led his entire army against the defenseless people of Vault 132...including Summer and Spring. They spilled the blood of several innocent people, for nothing. As they still didn't end up getting the GECK.

Winter made it to where Spring and Summer were.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH." Spring yelled. "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU? YOU SENT US TO FUCKING SEARCH FOR THAT MADMAN WITHOUT YOU." Spring yelled, angry.

"So, I'm guessing you...failed catching Larry?" Winter asked. Spring looked at him, his anger made him shake violently.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? LOOK AT SUMMER!" Spring yelled, pointing at Summer, who had a knife sticking out of his chest, still. Summer reached for the knife, and ripped it out, ignoring his urge to scream due to the pain. "Stimpak. Now." Summer growled. Spring handed Summer a stimpak, and he immediately stuck the needle into his wound and injected the stimpak's contents. "I'm going to finish what I started." Summer said, getting up. He grabbed one of the dead Enclave Soldier's plasma rifles.

"I'm going to choke that little bastard with this..." Summer said, marching off to find Larry.

"Winter...I...I need you to sign something for me. Probably should have asked back at base, but we should do it now before things escalate." Spring said, grabbing something out of his bag.

It was a paper, and a pen. The paper had much writing wrote on it, and it was small writing, Winter could barely read it from where he was standing.

"You know I have to read it before signing, Spring..." Winter said.

"...Do you not trust me? It's just a simple contract, that would help the soldiers...to admit them stronger weapons and armor..." Spring said.

"I'm sorry brother, but I have to read-" Winter was cut off by Spring.

"...So you don't trust me. After all I've helped you do...I helped you kill father, I helped you raid this god damn Vault on a wild goose chase for a GECK, I killed the President of the Enclave for you, and you..._still_ don't trust me?" Spring said, elevating his voice's speaking level.

"I trust you...but I still need to read it. Only an idiot signs a contract that he doesn't read. Let me read it." Winter said, extending his hand towards the contract in Spring's hands. But Spring pulled the contract away.

"No...I get it...you don't trust your own brother who helped you numerous times...I'll go to Autumn and our father's graves...see if either one of them can sign it...after apologizing for how each of us betrayed them." Spring said.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? GIVE ME THE GOD DAMN CONTRACT...I'll sign it..." Winter yelled. Spring handed him the contract, and the pen...the pen used old ancient red ink...dark red ink.

Winter was angry due to what Spring had said, so he simply wrote his name on the line of the contract.

"THERE. Now come on...we gotta get that fucking GECK." Winter said. He and Spring ran down the hallway that Summer had ran down. Summer ran down the hallway, past the door that Larry had ran through into the dark room.

Winter and Spring followed him, past the room. A soldier walked through the door into the dark room, where Larry was cautiously. He looked around, and Larry quickly, but silently, maneuvered around, and made it where he could access the soldier's weak spot; his back, easily. Larry closed the door, and quickly ran towards the soldier and put his good arm around the soldier's neck, choking him from the back. The Enclave Soldier reached for Larry's arm which was choking him, but Larry tightened his hold on him, and the Enclave Soldier began to desperately gasp for air.

But he couldn't get any, and just like that, his life was over. Larry dragged the soldier's corpse over to the other one who he had broke the neck of. He dropped the soldier right on top of the other one, adding to the pile, to the body count.

Larry sat down in the bloodied chair of the room, and pulled up the sleeve of the arm that had got shot. He reached into his bag, and pulled out another knife, and a stimpak. He saw where the bullet had went into his arm, and he stuck his knife in, to pull the bullet out. Larry screamed as he made the knife bring the bullet out. He stuck a stimpak into his arm where the wound was, to make him feel better, but the needle made him feel worse temporarily, until the stimapk started to do it's work and heal his arm.

Larry walked out of the door carefully, looked around to see if there was any soldiers nearby, and he went towards where the fight between him and Summer had taken place. He wanted his axe back. But right when he turned the corner three Enclave Soldiers had seen him. He quickly ran towards where his axe was, but he wanted to get rid of the soldiers. He began to take turns in the hallways, to throw them off, but he ended up running into a hallway, that he could hear a squad of Enclave Soldiers heading down, towards him. He quickly dived into a room in the hallway, before the squad turned the corner and saw him.

Larry waited, as the squad of soldiers passed by, but...he felt like he shouldn't run from all of his battles. He peeked out of the door and around the corner towards the passing squad of soldiers, and he threw an activated plasma grenade at them, and ran back into the room.

"What the fu-?" The Enclave Soldier's shout was interrupted by the explosion of the plasma grenade, which killed all of the soldiers in the squad.

Larry exited the room, and began to backtrack to the site of the fight between him and Summer. When he reached it, he picked up his axe, and put it on his back. "Good to have you back, old friend..." Larry laughed.

"So...you're just going to keep doing this?"

"Yes, Doctor FEV, I'm going to keep killing Enclave..." Larry said, recognizing the voice.

"You can't kill them all by yourself." Dr. FEV said.

"I think I can...I've been pretty successful so far...it's just when they brought their leaders...Summer, Spring...and I didn't even have a chance to fight Winter yet." Larry said.

"Eventually, you'll be overrun. You should run for your life while you can. Like you did to Timmy..." Dr. FEV said.

"I'm not running away from this fight." Larry said. "Even if I lose in the end..."

"Hmph...so be it then, Larry...you disappointed me...when you were a child, you picked your own survival over virtues and honor, and the morally correct thing to do. I was shocked with happiness, that you showed signs of success for my experiment. Now...now you're trying to make up for your...success? Well...Timmy is dead...I watched as you killed him after dousing him in flames..." Dr. FEV said. "Nothing you can do, will bring back your family...this Vault...you are a failure...and will never, ever...live in _Paradise_." Dr. FEV said, walking away.

"Your paradise is my hell...I may not be able to kill you today...but eventually...I'll come back, Doctor..." Larry said.

"There you are..." Summer had a grin across his face. Larry turned around to face Summer. He was covered in his own blood due to Larry's stab with the knife. He was holding a plasma rifle in his right hand.

"Now you don't have armor. Advantage, mine." Larry laughed. Just then, the LW and his group came around the other corner. The LW was stunned that Larry was covered in blood, but the way Larry looked, it looked as if he was fine...so it was probably not Larry's blood that was on him.

"Stay back, Lone Wanderer. This is MY fight." Larry said, clenching onto his axe. "I watched...I watched as you burned Vault Dwellers...as you laughed...as they screamed...I swore to myself...I would find you...and make you pay. No matter what." Larry said.

"Heh...come and get it...you'll end up like the rest of your precious little Vault! Burned and decayed." Summer laughed. Larry charged towards Summer, and knocked the plasma rifle out of Summer's hands, before he could squeeze the trigger, with his axe. Larry grabbed Summer by the throat, and stuck the axe into his upper chest. The axe cut through the plain Enclave clothes, and made Summer clothes stain with his blood even more. Summer clenched his teeth, and laughed, swallowing the pain.

"That...all you got?" Summer laughed.

"SCREAM! SCREAM LIKE MY MOM DID WHEN SHE WAS GUNNED DOWN...SCREAM!" Larry screamed, pushed his axe further into Summer's abdomen.

"Ha...the Enclave...will always win..." Summer laughed, raising his free hand to Larry's sight. Summer was holding a special type of grenade. An incendiary grenade, and it was activated.

Larry smacked the grenade down to the ground, and he pushed Summer farther away from the grenade and down the hallway away from the LW and his group. Larry ripped the axe from Summer's face and swung it at Summer, but Summer knocked the axe out of Larry's hands and away from him. The incendiary grenade went off, and the part of the hallway that Larry and Summer were fighting in were blocked off from that route.

Winter and Spring, and some of the Enclave Soldiers ran into the hallway, and saw the LW and his group across from them.

"YOU. I THOUGHT CHARON HAD YOU RESTRAINED...doesn't matter now though..." Winter said, seeing the LW. "Soldiers!" Winter yelled. The Enclave Soldiers marched towards the LW and his group, surrounding them from both sides. "That should distract you for long enough." Winter said, walking out of the hallway with Spring, searching for another way to get to Summer and Larry.

Summer threw Larry off of him, and he jumped onto him, and he reached for Larry's pistol which was visible and sticking out of Larry's armor's pocket. Summer had a hold of the pistol, but Larry punched Summer and also grabbed a hold of his pistol. They were fighting over the pistol.

The LW was distracted by the Enclave Soldiers, but he could hear the fight going on between Summer and Larry, but they couldn't see past the flames. A gunshot was heard, it echoed through the hallways of Vault 132. It caused the Enclave Soldiers to stop fighting, and look up to see who had won the fight, and so did the LW and his group.

They could see a figure approaching through the flames, but couldn't tell who it was, until he emerged from the fiery blockade.

Larry stepped through the flames, holding a pistol.

"Summer? SUMMER! NO..." Screams were heard from the other side of the flames. It was either Spring or Winter discovering that Summer was now dead.

"Now...my sister is dead...my mother, I had to kill, my father, died before my hands...best friend, had to kill...now I'm wondering...what was it all for? I simply know one thing...I am DONE. Done with this Vault...done with my memories of it...done with the guilt, the anger...the rage. This...hell, that was once my home, can remain body filled and rotted for all I care...and this GECK? I do not care what happens to it at this point." Larry said, reaching into his bag. He pulled out the GECK, and simply dropped it onto the floor. "Spring...Winter! I WILL be back for both of you, however. The rest of your drones...I don't care about." Larry said.

He simply walked through the astounded Enclave Soldiers, and the shocked LW and his group. The LW simply replied with "That's it?" when Larry walked by him.

"You were a good friend to me LW. But...I don't want to fight...or fly anymore...not for war. However...my role in this war...I'm not done with it. You'll be seeing me soon...that's all you need to worry about." Larry said. He walked through the hallway, he simply, left the fight.

The fight resumed, but the Enclave Soldiers' morale was crushed, as they were hoping that Summer would emerge from the flames, not Larry.

"Come on...there's nothing we can do now." Winter said, trying to get his brother Spring, away from Summer's still warm body.

"You...you don't even seem surprised...aren't we going to go kill Larry for what he did to Summer?" Spring said with rage in his eyes.

"The GECK, comes first." Winter said.

"...THE GECK? What about half of our army, which we LOST in this god damn battle?" Spring yelled.

"They...were expendable." Winter said. Spring's head lifted up immediately after Winter said what he had said.

"Was Summer expendable? Were, our soldiers expendable? Is the Enclave fucking expendable? All you fucking care about is WEATHER. Eventually, all those troops that you called expendable will be gone due to your terrible leading skills, and the Enclave that our family helped preserve after the events in the west, will crumble due to your obsession about the LW and WEATHER." Spring said, the anger building up inside of him.

"None of that matters if WEATHER works the way I plan it to..." Winter noticed that Spring was getting up while shaking his head. "Are you leaving me brother?" Winter asked.

Spring laughed sinisterly. "No. No I am not. You, are the one leaving." Spring said.

"What do you mean? I plan to get the GECK, I am not leaving anytime until I have it in my hands." Winter said. Spring turned his back to Winter, not being able to hold back the laughing. Eventually his laughing got very loud. "What's so fucking funny?" Winter yelled.

"Remember that paper I had you sign earlier? It officially signed over your right to become President of the Enclave, of the United States of America. Now with Summer dead, and when the people of the Enclave see how little you care about them...I will be voted into power. I am the only eligible candidate,other than you, ya know. I, am now President Spring, and my first action in office, is to remove your rank of Colonel, and you are now EXILED from the Enclave, you are a kill on sight target of the Enclave now." Spring said, pulling out his pistol. "WOLF PACK!" Spring yelled. The wolf pack, Spring's soldiers walked around the corner with similar pistols out.

"This...this is mutiny!" Winter yelled, outraged.

"You shouldn't have let your anger make you cloud your judgement. Like how you did everytime you fought the Lone Wanderer, and when you signed that contract. No matter how you try to explain President Steve's death, you'll still be the number one suspect. The president suddenly dies one night in his room, which only COLONELS have access to, and there's no evidence to be found. You suddenly throw your hat in for Presidency a few days later. Seems a little suspicious to me." Spring laughed.

Winter was speechless as he saw Enclave Soldiers who once fought with him, were now aiming at him, and smiling with contempt.

"So, all of you? I kept the Enclave alive while Eden's replacement just sat in his room eating all day and THAT MEANS NOTHING? I would expect nothing less from Spring's Mongrels!" Winter yelled.

"You blew the hell out of GNR when we were still assaulting it, and gave no warning!" One of the soldiers yelled.

"There were two soldiers who had survived the blast, and you denied their request for help." Another soldier said.

The LW and his group were still fighting more and more Enclave Soldiers, but the LW was listening to the commotion going on beyond the fire that blocked the hallway.

"One of the survivors of the GNR explosion, came to the Purifier, and told the soldiers of your crimes, and you slaughtered them all!" A third Enclave Soldier said.

"Look around now. You commanded your army to retreat into an underground tomb that only has one exit route, and that's how we entered it, and the army who was chasing us, had a clear view of us entering it! Did you even THINK of an escape plan?" Spring yelled.

"When you were on your little covert mission as Apathy, you killed numerous Enclave, and helped the LW! Did you not say all traitorous bastard sons of the Enclave who helped the LW need to die? It doesn't matter if it was an undercover mission or whatever the hell it was that you were on." Another Enclave Soldier yelled.

"I'll, I'll KILL YOU ALL!" Winter yelled, reaching for his magnum.

The first Enclave Soldier shot Winter, as he saw that he was reaching for his magnum. The magnum which he had shot the LW with, was dropped onto the floor, when he felt the bullet hit him. The bullet had ripped through Winter's armor. Winter was frozen, as he couldn't grasp that his own soldiers were killing him. Did they hate me that much? He thought. He reached down and touched his armor, and he saw that his hand was covered in his own blood.

Another bullet ripped through Winter's armor, and he was now on one knee. A third bullet ripped through his armor, and his leg fell down where his knee was. He was on his knees, and in his own blood. Spring stepped in front of Winter, picked up Winter's magnum, and loaded it in front of his eyes.

"I was with you since the beginning...I helped you kill our own dad, anyone who stood against us, and even the President. Now, I'm going to put you with them." President Spring laughed. "I guess we are similar after all...neither of us are loyal. So, goodbye older brother I used to look up to, and goodbye Colonel Winter, I hope you burn in hell." Spring said, shooting Winter in the stomach, intentionally missing his heart. Winter fell backwards and his vision began to fade.

"It's done. Let's go get the GECK and get out of this hellhole..." It sounded like Spring's voice. Winter looked to the right of him, and he felt a wave of terror run through him when he noticed that Summer's body wasn't there. Neither was any of the Enclave Soldiers, Spring, or the fire. He could see down the hallway, and he didn't see any Enclave Soldiers or the LW's group. In fact, the Vault's hallways looked clean, like how it did before the raid by the Enclave. He saw three figures, in front of a large group appear down the hallway. All of them were in Enclave Armor, however, one was in a lab coat. They were walking towards Winter.

Winter's vision got even worse, and he could barely see anything.

"Look at how the mighty have fallen." Winter recognized the voice as Summer's...but...didn't Summer die?

"I'm ashamed of you brother...you got taken down by Spring, the second youngest of us." Winter recognized this voice as Autumn...another dead relative...what the hell was going on?

"You turned my own sons against me, Winter...you're a disgrace. Even my fifth son was better than you." Winter recognized this voice as his father's...wait...fifth son?

"Hah...you visions appear to make me feel regret? HA. I killed all of you before, AND I CAN DO IT AGAIN!" Winter screamed. "BUT THAT'S WHEN I DIE, WHICH WON'T BE TODAY!" Winter yelled.

The visions disappeared and he returned to reality. Spring and his soldiers were gone, the fire was still roaring, and the fighting was still happening.

"Hello, Winter...I am the Doctor. You have pain, and I have a cure." The voice had came from behind Winter. Winter, turned himself around, ignoring the pain. He saw a mutant like figure, and he was holding up a vial of dark green liquid, Winter knew what the liquid was. The Forced Evolutionary Virus.

"Do you think I'm an idiot...? I know what that is in that small bottle...I'll never fucking sell my soul to you mutant. Take your poison somewhere else." Winter said.

"Hmph...then have fun dying on the blood soaked metal floor." Dr. FEV said, walking away from Winter. Winter felt that he was running out of time, he turned himself back around towards the flames to see if he could see anything. He also checked if he had a stimpak, but Spring had taken Winter's bag with him...

Winter saw the LW's group down the hallway, they were still fighting. Winter looked around, and he saw that Spring had discarded Winter's magnum after leaving. He grabbed for it, and he checked how much ammo was left in it. One bullet.

Winter held up his magnum, scanning the area for the LW. But he couldn't tell which one was the LW, but he saw one power armored person, who had their helmet off, he could see blond hair running down to the shoulder pads of the power armor. Winter laughed, and aimed carefully. He waited a moment for the flames to move where he could see a clearer view of her so he could shoot her. "Goodbye, Sarah Lyons...bitch who took out who knows how many Enclave Squads with that asshole Lone Wanderer..."

The LW turned around, as he felt it in his gut that something wasn't right. He saw Winter was aiming a magnum through the flames, but it wasn't aimed at him...it was aimed at Sarah.

The gunshot echoed through the hallways. A power armor helmet flew off of someone and hit the floor and rolled away. The Enclave Soldiers saw that the LW's group was distracted, and they grabbed the GECK and ran off.

Sarah had suddenly been pushed to the ground during the commotion. She got up, and saw that there was someone near her, on the ground, in a pool of blood. Sarah, flipped the person over, to see who it was.

"Lone...LONE WANDERER!" Sarah cried. The LW had pushed Sarah out of the way, and took the bullet for her. Winter saw that he had hit the LW, and a faint smile appeared across Winter's cold, bloodied face. Winter fell backwwards, and his body became cold...not the cold of Winter, which he wanted to bring back to the world, but...the coldness of death. The bullet had hit one of the LW's weak, damaged spots of his Winterized T-51B Power Armor, like the bullet from earlier.

"Lone Wanderer! Get up, please...!" Sarah cried, shaking the LW. The LW regained consiousness for a moment, saw Sarah, and smiled...then his vision faded, and as quick as he woke up, he went back out. She cried his name, and resumed shaking the LW, trying to wake him up again. The LW's group huddled around them, trying to help him wake up. Sarah was grabbing stimpaks out of the LW's bag.

_A true story, doesn't always have a happy ending..._

_**Chapter 66 Pushed to the Edge Part 3

* * *

**_

_**Have a good Christmas break. I know I will. I got ANDoH to write, games to play, and family to spend time with.**_

_**Adios, and review if you want to, mi amigos.**_

_**~TGG333**_


	67. The Key to the End

**Chapter 67 The Key To The End**

Tod appeared on the roof of the Super Duper Mart. He looked around, he saw that the sun was beginning to rise. He jumped off the roof of the Super Duper Mart and landed on the ground perfectly. He turned his head and looked at the door, he walked towards it. He went to open the door, but it was locked. He grabbed a hold of the door, and ripped it off it's hinges and threw it to the side. He walked into the Super Duper mart, and saw a bright glowing light deeper into the building. The only light in the Mart was the glowing light. The light was even too bright for Tod's radiation filled eyes. He covered his eyes.

**"HAG! Are you making that fucking light?"** Tod yelled. He stepped forwards, even though the light burned his skin.

_"You are not welcome here."_

"**ARGH...WHAT THE HELL IS THIS LIGHT...IT'S BURNING MY SKIN..."** Tod screamed.

_"This light? It can purify even the most irradiated things. Even you. From a distance, it will simply burn your skin. But if you get even closer to it, you will die."_

"**HAG, GIVE ME THAT CRYSTAL BALL!"** Tod yelled.

The light dimmed down, but just enough so that Tod could see without being blinded. He could see the old hag, standing in the distance, holding an orb that was filled with light. She wasn't in what she was in either, she was wearing combat armor, and she looked very different.

_"The strength of Tom will not let you touch this crystal ball...in it, the power to bring salvage, or destruction rests...you've been here once, but if you don't play your cards right, this time, you won't be leaving at all."_ The Fortune Teller laughed.

**"What are you...? You appear as if you have the power...of my family..."** Tod said.

_"Remember, when Tom told you about the battle that happened between his Followers who mistook him for Atom? I am the surviving Follower from that battle. Tom employed my help, after the battle was over...and supplied me with my own little piece of power...it's nothing compared to his...or, to Atom's...well, yours' now...he did it, so I could help him guard this instrument of power...it's said to have the power of two GECKs, however, if awaken with Dark Hands...it can be deadlier than any nuclear bomb. Tom made it...however, his other side of him also made it into the instrument of destruction..." The Fortune Teller said. "And fortunate enough, the crystal ball due to the characteristics it has that are similar to a GECK, repels radiation...and your body is brimming with it...it can even purify the worst of radiation...it can make unhabitable wastelands, into fertile lands..."_ The Fortune Teller said.

**"It doesn't matter what it does...I'M GOING TO GET IT, FROM YOUR COLD DEAD HANDS."** Tod yelled. She made an annoyed grin.

_"Foolish child. Do you really think you are stronger than me?"_ The Fortune Teller said. She put the crystal ball back in it's safe, and she quickly wrapped chains around the safe, and padlocked them.

**"More security than I remember."** Tod said.

_"More risk while you're around, Atom's son. I used to worship him...but soon realized that Tom was true deity...not Atom...as Tom helps people...Atom spreads destruction in his wake. Now...we have a fight, do we not?"_ She said, an aura of pure light surrounding her.

Tod was surprised. **"I thought only the crystal ball had the power to purify...?"** Tod said.

_"I've been around it for so long, it probably got to me."_ She said, cutting the conversation short, as she charged towards Tod. She grabbed Tod by the neck. She wasn't kidding about what she had said about the purification, as Tod's skin burnt as long as her hands were on him. She threw Tod against the wall, and begin to launch shopping carts at him. Tod got hit by the first one, caught and launched the second one back, and evaded the third and fourth ones.

Tod lunged at the Fortune Teller, grabbing a hold of her ankle, as she was in mid air. She did a backflip in mid air, flinging Tod behind her and off of her feet.

Tod hit the floor, and got back up, shooting radiation at the fortune teller. She avoided it swiftly, and charged towards Tod again, but this time, Tod grabbed her as she flew by. Tod ignored the fact that his hands felt like they were on fire, and slammed the Fortune Teller on the ground.

**"I, NEED that crystal ball. I don't care what you say, I'm getting it."** Tod yelled, throwing the Fortune Teller aside, he ran towards the safe.

_"NO."_ The Fortune Teller yelled. She got up, and ran towards Tod. She grabbed him before he could make it to the safe, and launched him through the ceiling of the Super Duper Mart and to the outside, breaking through the roof. Tom landed on the roof. The Fortune Teller flew up through the hole and landed in front of Tod.

_"This ends. Now. You can escape...but if you don't...I'll kill you right here, RIGHT NOW."_ The Fortune Teller said.

**"I...I, Tod...am not...going, ANYWHERE."** Tod yelled. His body glowed brighter and stronger than before, and he charged towards the Fortune Teller. He grabbed a hold of the Fortune Teller, and clenched his teeth in pain, as he was being burned from the Fortune Teller's power. Tod threw her off the edge towards the ground hard, and she impacted with it.

Tod charged more power, more radiation, and he jumped up into the air and fired it all down at the Fortune Teller. It hit the Fortune Teller, and paralyzed her for a few moments. Tod jumped back into the Super Duper Mart. He ran towards the safe, but was tackled by the Fortune Teller's pet deathclaw, Rex.

**"ARGH, BAD FUCKING WATCH DEATHCLAW!"** Tod yelled, throwing Rex against the wall, injuring him, but not taking him out. The deathclaw got back up, and roared at Tod. Rex the Deathclaw leaped at Tod, but Tod side stepped him, and grabbed a hold of the Deathclaw, and threw him through the mart. He flew, and landed into one of the food displays.

Tod quickly ran for the safe, and he broke off the lock, by using his force and power. He threw the chain aside, and he began to pry the safe's door open. He used most of his strength, but the door was pried off, however...the light from the Crystal Ball shined freely towards Tod, and sent him stumbling back. Tod gained a hold of himself, and began to walk towards the Crystal Ball in the safe, despite the pain he was feeling from it's presence. He began to scream, as each step further, he felt more pain jolt through his body. He could literally see the radiation burning away on his skin. He made a mad dash towards the safe, and dived for the ball, as he noticed that the Fortune Teller was at the entrance.

The Fortune Teller couldn't see through the light. However, this was only an inconvenience for a second...as the light began to fade. The Fortune Teller groaned in displeasure as she saw the last thing she ever wanted to see. Tod was holding up the crystal ball up in the air, and all the light was receding into it. When all the light was gone, radiation shot out of the crystal ball.

**"Aha...ahahahahaha...I...I see what is to come...AHAHAHAHAHAHAH."** Tod laughed, looking into the crystal ball. **"You have failed...the Crystal Ball...is now mine."** Tod laughed.

_"You idiot...you don't know what that can do besides tell fortunes...GIVE ME IT NOW."_ The Fortune Teller demanded.

**"I don't think...that you're in the position to give orders...in fact...how about you go to sleep...forever?" **Tod said. Suddenly, the crystal ball shot a strong beam of radiation right into the heart of the Fortune Teller. She collapsed onto the floor, and she seemed lifeless...as if, the Crystal Ball's pureness wasn't strong enough to repel the radiation anymore, which it wasn't, due to Tod corrupting it.

Tod laughed, and exited the Super Duper Mart with the crystal ball in his hands through the hole in the roof. Rex, the Fortune Teller's pet, had gotten unstuck in the food displayment, and slowly walked over to where it's once master laid...lifeless...the Deathclaw actually unlike the rest of it's species, felt sorrow for her, for a human. The Deathclaw noticed something though...

The Fortune Teller's right hand...was slightly twitching...

* * *

_**End of Chapter 67 The Key To The End**_

**Ah. Not what you expected, eh? Pretty short chapter too and...you'll probably not be seeing the LW for a while...I got a few things I gotta wrap up, plot wise. So other than that, hope you had a good read, and as always from TGG333 industries,**

**Adios, and review if you have the time, mi amigos.**

**~TGG333**


	68. The Deadly Bright Light Project

**Chapter 68 The Deadly Bright Light Project**

_October 23, 2077...the White House..._

"_PRESIDENT! THEY'RE LAUNCHING NUKES...we have to get you into the utility tunnels under the White House!" The man in the suit screamed, barging into the President's office in the white house._

"_The Chinese are launching? How long do we have until impact?" The President said, shocked._

"_We only have ten minutes tops, now come on!" The man yelled, grabbing the President's hand and pulling him along through the White House. People were running through the halls screaming, and trying to get out of the building. As, if nukes were being launched as they said, then the White House would no doubt be a target._

_They reached the first floor, and the man in a suit pushed a bookcase in the room away, which revealed a hidden passage. The man in a suit pushed the President down the passage. "Wait! Tom what about you?" The President yelled._

"_I'll be fine...and there's only enough food in the Fallout proof portion of the tunnel for one...I'm going to stay and try to help people evacuate the building...or...at least try to make their last minutes calm and peaceful...now go!" Tom yelled, pushing the President further down, and then obstructing the entrance to the passage with the bookcase. The President walked further down the stairs, and looked back at the back of the bookcase. He couldn't move it from inside of the passage...so he continued to run down the stairs, not looking back._

_He continued down the stairs, and eventually he came to a large metal door, that led inside to the Fallout shelter that was built under the White House that was connected to the utility tunnels. The door opened, and the President fled inside, closing the door behind him. He saw large metal containers surrounding him in the room. "What the hell are these things...?" The President said, approaching one of the metal containers._

_He saw something on the side of the metal container. There was a piece of paper, attached to the container's side. He read the piece of paper quickly._

"_Ah...hello President...isn't it funny? The world coming to an end...well...your world...the old world...despite all the rumors, the world can and will go on even despite the atomic flames...you're probably wondering...who wrote this? Why are these containers in the Fallout shelter with you? Vault-tec is corrupt, I assure you. As I got these containers in through your utility tunnels with no problem at all...you may be wondering, what are in these...? How do I know that the world will survive after the explosions? At your feet...you will notice...a crystal orb. It has powers...I, made it. With my wonderous creation...it will help ensure something that I need to happen...go ahead...touch it...grab it..." There was a large M, next to sincerely._

_The President looked down, and saw the crystal orb, like how the note said. He reached down, and grabbed it, he looked into it, and he felt...as if he was seeing things...things that hadn't even happened yet, he also felt a presence from the orb._

_His mind was filled with visions...visions of what were going to happen. He saw nuclear bombs falling from the sky, and hitting the ground, and exploding...atomic fire, raining from the sky. He saw what the country was reduced to after the fires had went out. A wasteland...what used to be a bountiful land, filled with life, was now covered with death and decay. Vaults opened, and people came out...formed civilizations, and picked up the shards of the old world...however, even if the land was maimed by war and destruction, people still fought, and killed over the smallest things that would help them with their only task now in the world. To survive._

_Water, food, weapons, ammo, armor, it didn't matter...the towns that were created suffered usual attacks by the survivalists of the wastelands...the raiders. The truly smart ones...they didn't care about the old values of the world...they just wanted what they needed and wanted to help with their survival. Some of them just wanted to shed blood. Even with the war, and the hazards of the land...humanity would survive..._

_He then suddenly saw...a town, built with rusty metal and scraps, that surrounded a large undetonated atomic bomb, suddenly shake, and rip from the ground. It began to float into the air. A single glowing figure, stood upon the atomic bomb, holding a similar crystal orb, laughing. The crystal orb, shot out radiation...then, the atomic bomb floated up, out of the dirt, and the dirt fell, revealing a large hole in the land...it was like a missile silo. The figure slammed the crystal orb to the atomic bomb, and it...changed. The light that was coming from the orb, stopped instantly...and was replaced with darkness and radiation. It had an ominous glow to it._

_A man ran towards the center of the town, he was wearing Power Armor. He chanted the person's name, who was controlling the atomic bomb and crystal orb. The glowing man turned his head, and shot a beam of radiation towards the Power Armor wearing man. A bright light shined, and he saw a being of pure light...of pure something...standing near a silhouette of a person...he couldn't tell if it was the man in Power Armor or not..._

_The President dropped the crystal orb to his side...he didn't know what he had just witnessed. Just then, the whole floor began to shake, and The President fell to the floor due to the violent vibrations and the very loud sounds of explosions. He looked around and saw that the metal containers that were around the room, were now leaking...green-like liquid began to stream from the metal containers, and eventually started to flood the bunker. The President crawled away from the spreading liquid that was coming towards him. If he was in the utility tunnel outside of the Fallout shelter, he would no doubt be crushed by rubble._

_Now that he thought about it, he saw no food, no anything in the bunker...it was as if, it was all a trap to begin with. He fled to the metal door, as the liquid was coming closer, and faster towards him. The liquid was filling the room faster too. Eventually, he had nowhere to go, and his feet were in the green liquid. It filled more and more, and eventually, the green fluid was up to his knees already. The green liquid was up to his neck a moment later...it was leaking fast. He screamed, as he was completely submerged in the liquid...it burnt his skin, and it felt like the liquid was...changing him some how._

_He also felt sick, maybe it was the radiation from above...sure, it was a Fallout shelter and all, but if an atomic bomb hit directly above him...wouldn't some of the radiation reach him? He tried to keep his head out of the liquid, but eventually, he couldn't fight it any longer, and his body fell to the bottom of the liquid. He felt as if he was...changing...he suddenly felt the overwhelming guilt hit him...he was the only one who survived...if he would not drown or die from whatever liquid he was submerged in._

_Eventually, the liquid began to burn his skin. He would scream if he could. He eventually felt tired...and he passed out._

_He woke up again, on the cold floor...the green liquid was...gone? Where the hell would it have gone...? He screamed, as he felt a very large pain in his abdomen. He reached down and felt his abdomen, and saw his own hand. It was...green...glowing...what the hell was that liquid?_

_He felt voices in his head...screaming...it was as if...they were trying to take him over. The voices made his head hurt. Eventually, he had enough, and screamed._

"_SHUT UP!" He pounded his fists into the floor, and a burst of radiation shot out from them. He looked at his hands, and he screamed when he saw that radiation was pouring from them. He suddenly could see the outside. It was as if...he could control and see through the radiation. Now that atomic bombs landed, there was probably radiation everywhere._

_His suit was tattered...his body was like his hands...glowing. He screamed as he saw his skin peel away slowly from his body. He felt as if he was...being reborn. Then again...he felt nothing for his past life...he felt remorse for all the people who died because of the war, but his old name meant nothing to him._

_Memories of his friend, who pushed him into the Fallout shelter flooded back to him. Tom..._

"_My name...is Tom..." The President said. He grabbed the crystal ball that was on the floor...it looked different. It looked darker and...it looked...greenish...maybe...just maybe the orb took absorbed all the liquid...? That would be the only reason for it's new appearance. He touched it, and it changed back to it's original state...a bright crystal orb...however, it felt like it was coursing with power now. The liquid did something to it..._

_Tom tried to leave the Fallout shelter through the way he was forced to enter it, but when he opened the metal door, only rubble came crashing down. He backed away from the entrance...he wasn't going to be able to get through that way. Then again...why the hell would he want to go out there? It was just bombed...hell, the whole country could be on fire by now..._

_Then again...where's the fun in staying in a Fallout shelter until you starve to death?_

_He looked at one of the large metal doors that led from the Fallout shelter to the rest of the utility tunnels. He walked up to one, and opened it without even touching it._

_He stood there confused...he didn't make it open...so why did it just open? He saw that there was radiation in the air around the door..._

_He walked into the tunnel, and just wandered through the tunnels. He...he saw all the radiation in the tunnels but...it didn't effect him at all. He stumbled into what appeared to be a giant rat creature running amok through the tunnels. Probably mutated with all the radiation that was down there...Tom simply grabbed the rat, and it began to become even more radiated. The rat screamed, as enough radiation flowed into him to kill a normal man. The rat withered away and died. Tom dropped the rat...and simply looked around._

_He looked down, and saw his own reflection in a puddle of rank water. He saw a glowing man in a tattered suit, who's skin was hanging off of his own face._

_He grabbed the one piece of skin that still connected his skin to his face, and threw it aside. His old name, appearance, memories...meant nothing now. The flesh of his face, wasn't red...but it was glowing like the rest of his body...green._

"_Time...to get out of here." Tom said. He began to run through the tunnels, desperately searching for an exit that wasn't blocked by rubble. He eventually found saw light peeking from above through an open manhole. However, the ladder was on the ground, and there was no visible way to get out that way._

_Tom desperate, went to jump for the manhole. He jumped, and flew upwards through the manhole, farther than he expected to go, hell, farther than he should have been able to go. Tom saw ruined buildings, which some were still on fire. He could see small bits of radiation in the air...and then, he thought about it. He wasn't falling...he was actually floating in the radioactive air...he began to think further. He could see very irradiated areas outside, even from the Fallout shelter underground._

_He concluded that he could manipulate, the very irradiation around him. Hell, he was even floating in radiated air. He flew around the city aimlessly...he saw no people...just fire...and ruins...eventually, he grew tired...not physically...but he was tired, tired of it all. He survived...when the rest died...and he couldn't do one thing about it._

_He flew into the ground, and he began to smash his own head against the concrete, trying to kill himself. Trying to correct the mistake...he should have died with them. But nothing happened except he felt a slight reminder of what pain felt like...he stopped, and fell to the ground screaming. Something was happening to him...again. He closed his eyes as every part of him was filled with immense pain._

_He opened his eyes, and he saw a exact copy of him, standing before him. All he did was...stare back at Tom. When Tom moved, the copy moved exactly like him. When Tom thought about doing something, the copy did it. The copy was like a mind slave of Tom._

"_Go...away..." Tom said, still in pain. The copy looked up, and walked towards Tom after he heard the command. Tom closed his eyes, thinking that the copy was going to hit him, but when he opened his eyes, the copy was gone. But he felt as if...the copy had touched him. After he felt it, the pain went away. The copy must have split from Tom...like how a cell divides and makes a new cell. The process was very painful, and made Tom fall to his knees. He probably could split into several Tom's due to his body being filled with radiation._

_Tod wandered out of the city...out of DC...he reached the flaming ruins of Springvale, and found a house that's fire went out. He discovered that it had a wooden trap door which led to the basement of the house._

_The crystal ball suddenly shined, and Tom was filled with visions of this place. He first saw He saw an old lady and ghouls, praising...someone named Atom? First he saw himself building a secret entrance in the very same basement that led to very long underground corridors, that stretched as far as the Super Duper Mart. He also saw himself build a secret room in the undeground corridors. He then saw soldiers in black armor stumble across the room that Tom was in. They worshipped him at first, but then wanted Tom's power for themselves, for the Enclave. They attacked Tom when he wasn't expecting it, and imprisoned him in a metal coffin that they built specially for him to restrain him from leaving. He also saw them again, but this time they were dragging what appeared to be a cloning machine into the chamber. One of them opened the coffin, sliced a piece of Tom's flesh off, and slammed the coffin shut before he could retaliate. Tom was confused by this, as with his powers he could have easily broke out of the coffin like container, so why didn't he? He saw them make three clones of himself. They shipped two of them off immediately. The third...they tried to change it. They even armored the damn thing with armor of a Feral Ghoul Reaver. They tried to make it allied with the Enclave but they were interrupted by an angry group of Atom's followers, who saw Tom out of his metal coffin, being cloned. They actually held off a good fight against the Enclave, but they weren't able to stop them. Eventually, all of them but one old woman was left...the Enclave Soldiers ran after her, but something in Tom...snapped. He broke out of the cloning machine, and charged towards the Enclave soldiers and did...unspeakable things to them. They were left...as a bloody mess...the corpses littered the chamber, and there was blood everywhere._

_Tom was filled with an unquenchable rage...even with the Enclave Soldiers dead, he wanted more blood. He walked towards the old lady, laughing Tom was in mid-air at the time she fired, leaping at her. The shotgun blast made Tom fly back, and into the cloning machine where his last clone rested. He hit the cloning machine, and it cracked and broke. He saw that he began to scream, and something flew towards the clone that was still standing up in the exposed machine._

_This changed the clone radically, but nobody knew...that it would create the Atom everyone would fear. All of Tom's negatives emotions...sent, right into their own body. Then images of Atom causing havoc flashed before Tom's very eyes. Tom, got up, and yelled "Wait!" before the old lady had fled the ruins. She turned around, and looked back at Tom._

_Tom walked over to a Enclave crate beside the metal coffin, and opened it, searching for something special he knew they must have had. He found it...a crystal ball...the very same that Tom was seeing this vision , with blood dripping from his mouth. He had ripped soldier's throats out with his teeth. The old lady quickly ran away, but tripped over a corpse of a Enclave Soldier, she turned around and saw that the soldier had a shotgun in his hands. She grabbed the shotgun, and quickly aimed it and fired at Tom. Tom tossed it towards the old lady, and she instinctively caught it. She looked down at the orb, and was confused._

"_Keep...keep it safe. No matter what. Consider...this my gift to you to help me protect that orb...as you will escape this place with your life unlike the followers and the Enclave..." Tom said. A faint beam of radiation was shot from his hand and directly into the old lady's heart, however, it wasn't lethal. It instead of sickening her, made her...like Tom, however, she could become what she once was...a normal old lady again, at least, she could shift back into the shape._

"_I will." She said, leaving the corridor, and Springvale altogether. Tom looked around, and then tumbled back into the metal coffin, shutting it while he was in it._

_An Enclave Soldier who was barely alive, crawled across the floor, and grabbed the radio._

"_Need...vertibird...for...Deadly...Bright...Light Project...not going to hold...on much longer...the attacker...Subject Zero...is gone...I...didn't see him after he...slaughtered the rest of us...maybe...it's because we deserved it." The Soldier dropped the radio, after sending the request. The clone...just stood there...conscious, still hooked to the machine...waiting._

_A day later, the vertibird arrived, and three Enclave Soldiers entered the corridor._

"_Holy shit...I suppose the radio call was right...they did get slaughtered...well, sleeping beauty is still in his tube...I don't feel like checking that god damn metal container...damn covering is heavy...even then, it's locked and you gotta use that torch to unlock it..." The first soldier complained._

_Tom thought about it and swore in his mind. He had locked the container by closing it. There would be no way to teleport or get out of it, as radiation couldn't get through the thick metal covering him._

_They dragged in a large wooden crate._

"_Uh...shouldn't we put him in a metal one...? In case if he wakes up?" The second soldier asked._

_"Hello! Have you ever lifted one of those god damn metal crates...? Those fucking things are heavy..." The third soldier complained._

_They disconnected the clone from the machine, and put him in the wooden crate and sealed it shut. They carried it out and put it in the vertibird._

"_So it's in there good, right?" The pilot asked._

"_Yeah...me, him, and Jimmy are gonna go look around in the ruins...you can go...we'll just get on the next one." The Enclave Soldier said._

_The pilot nodded, closed the door, and started the Vertibird. He flew towards the Enclave base, but he didn't make it out of springvale...he turned around and looked back when he heard something break in the back of the vertibird. He was startled when he noticed the crate was open...and he the crate was empty...he looked around in the back of the vertibird, but he didn't see the package he was supposed to be carrying...he didn't even know what it was...the whole project was very secret._

_He sat down in the pilot chair again, and grabbed the radio. "Sirs, there seems to be a proble..." The Pilot dropped the radio when he felt something grabbing his neck. He turned around and saw the clone, missing it's skin, and it was choking him out. The clone threw the pilot to the side, out of the pilot seat._

_The clone changed the vertibird's course back towards the Holy Light Monastery, which had the underground corridor which he was cloned in. The clone directed the vertibird towards the ground._

_"No, don't do that...we'll cra..." The Pilot couldn't finish his sentence before the clone grabbed him again. The vertibird crashed...and the flames could be seen from far away._

_"Atom...shall rise again...at last...free from the coward Tom..."_

_Tom saw the vision skip ahead, and two men came to the vertibird, investigating it. He saw them battle the clone...they didn't kill it but they did weaken it._

_He saw several other visions of his clones...eventually, he saw a vision in a town called Megaton. It was very dark outside...and the wind was blowing. There was a full moon overhead, watching over them._

_One of his clones stood on top of the undetonated atomic bomb of Megaton, holding the same crystal ball he had in his own hands. He saw a man, he would come to know as the Lone Wanderer step forwards toward the clone...then he got hit by a blast of radiation, and he fell backwards. He saw another of his clones appear on top of the bar's roof...however, his appearance was far different. He still had his own skin, and he didn't give off radiation...light shone from him._

_Tom tripped over his own feet when the vision suddenly came to an end. He looked around the basement. Over the years, he built what he had seen in the vision._

_Sometimes, he felt the unquenchable rage, that he had watched in the vision...he usually changed his form into a super mutant's, and slaughtered innocents, and people who cared about their own survival enough to slaughter people who had stuff they could loot...raiders._

_It only happened when he tried to help someone...whether it was by saving them from the raiders...or by handing them supplies indirectly, he still felt the rage._

_He had no explanation on why he went insane and slaughtered everything around him when he helped someone, but eventually...he stopped helping them. Sure...they would suffer without his help...but they would suffer even worse if he did help them._

_He felt so much misery...knowing that he had powers that he could use to help change the world...to help others...but he couldn't use them. When Megaton was founded, and the Church of Atom was made...Tom imagined Atom like how he was...a glowing...abomination. He named his full of rage side...Atom._

_Eventually, what he saw in the vision came true. Tod, Atom's son...sided with his father, and laughed in the face of Tom. Due to him not telling Tod about his origins because he had grown so used to not helping people, and due to the fact that Tom wouldn't change anything due to his only want being release from his life, Tod turned his back on him. Tod's brother who was rumored to be able to stop Tod...was nowhere to be found. And due to Tod backstabbing his father and taking his power...he is twice the threat._

_It may have been too late to find Tod's brother...they had no idea where he could have went...Tom knew...but he couldn't say anything...as even with his rageful side..."Atom" gone...there would be repercussions if he said a word about him.

* * *

_

December 21, 2279...present day...  
Tom broke out of his slump...he had been thinking and remembering about things that had already happened years ago...almost two centuries ago...was he really that old?

He looked down from the sky at the entrance of Vault 132...and then he felt as if...something had happened.

"_...Fortune teller...Beth...Tod finally got to you...he's got the crystal ball..." Tom said. "If what I saw through the radiation in that area is true...then...there's only ten days left...until that day. Until the Great Fight begins..."_ Tom said.

_The moon, it watches us...and our sins. Sin...is the fumes of the fuel that humanity runs on...greed...lust...rage...jealousy...you know...the things that makes us human._

_**End of Chapter 68 The Deadly Bright Light Project**_

_**

* * *

**_**Heh, finally Tom is explained. Wasn't just gonna say an atomic godlike person was roaming the Wastes for no apparent reason...and the whole bit about the moon, will mean something later on. And yeah, 7 more days in the story and it ends. Shocking, isn't it? Considering I've been writing this for over a year now? Ah well, there'll always be An Old Definition of Hell to look forwards to...**

**Hope ya had a good read, and review if you wish...**

**Adios mi amigos.**

**~TGG333**


	69. An Undeserved Election, and Escape

**Chapter 69 An Undeserved Election, and Escape**

The Bloody Steel Outcasts ran through the clinic. They were searching for the Enclave soldiers who had ran this way. They ran through the dark clinic and reached the second door that led into the next hallway, but it was locked. When they reached it, the lights of the clinic flickered back on, and the door that they had entered suddenly shut and locked.

"What the...fuck...?" A Brotherhood of Steel Member cried, as he saw the clinic in full light. Every inch of the wall and floor was covered in blood. The main group of Bloody Steel Outcasts that made it into Vault 132 had been locked inside the clinic like rats.

The Enclave ran through the Vault towards the entrance. The door was already opened, and the rest of the Bloody Steel Outcasts were knocked out. They weren't dead, but simply beaten bad.

"Who the fuck did this...? Whatever...they just helped our escape...come on! We live to fight another day!" Spring yelled, running out of the Vault with the surviving Enclave Army.

They fled into their vertibirds, and flew off. On the hill overlooking Vault 132, and the hill that you could see the fleeing vertibirds, a being stood.

"Finally...it is time to go looking for more of it..." Dr. FEV said. "Goodbye Capital Wasteland...when I come back...I will have you in the palm of my hand..." Dr. FEV said, getting into one of the abandoned Enclave vertibirds.

He flew off...into the southwest...what was baffling was how did he even know how to fly a vertibird? Maybe it was because of his intelligence he picked up on flying it so fast...

* * *

Hours later...five PM...

"Friends...I'm here today...to be elected as President...you can obviously tell I'm not gleeful that I'm becoming Steve's successor. He was taken too early from this life...just like how Summer...Autumn...and Winter, all my brothers were. But...in a way, I am grateful that I can heal the wounds that the Enclave has recently suffered. Winter...wasn't the best leader...he let rage get to his head and cloud his judgement...instead of constantly chasing the LW like how Winter did..." Spring took a moment to catch a fresh breath of air.

"I, will bolster the defenses of the Enclave...I, will replenish our numbers...I, will focus on getting WEATHER to work with the GECK that Winter fanatically sacrificed so many soldiers to get. As, the only way we can truly annex the Capital Wasteland and put down the rebellious and impure dogs of the Wastes, is by controlling everything around them. We tried to get Project Purity twice...one time, Autumn my brother failed...and it cost him life. The second time, Winter tried to take it over, but that was as successful as the first attempt. However, Project Purity isn't my goal. My goal is to rebuild the Enclave. We will be stronger...than we ever were before." Spring said.

"The Enclave will be strong enough to snap the LW in half...the Enclave will be strong enough to finish the Brotherhood of Steel. The Enclave will be able to crush anyone or anything." Spring said.

The Enclave Soldiers were silent. They had endured too many losses to claim the Vault 132 battle as a victory just because they grabbed the GECK after almost being decimated.

"You will have to prove it...before you have our loyalty...we've been let down by Winter and Autumn...your brothers have made it hard for us to believe you. So far, all of you have been let downs to your own father...Augustus Autumn Sr..." An Enclave Soldier said.

"Prove it...? I won't need to prove anything when my vision for the Enclave comes true...for now, I will remain President, and I will improve the Enclave tenfold..." President Spring said.

"We'll see..." The Enclave Soldier said.

President Spring got up and walked to his vertibird with his "Wolf pack", and several engineers and scientists.

"Fly us to WEATHER where the old mountain base was...we have to modify it and prepare for it's use immediately. The Enclave will choose the weather...not the people or a selfish asshole like Winter...he woulda froze the entire world and kept the one suit of armor he manufactured that was built to withstand even the cold of a new ice age to himself as the Enclave froze to death..." Spring said, sitting in the vertibird.

* * *

Tod hovered in the air, looking down at an Enclave camp. He pulled out the list he had gotten from the base, of all of the people who helped the Deadly Bright Light Project.

"**Two more...two more, and my list is completely crossed off...Edward F. He can't hide from me or my creatures...apparently in this camp...this camp has no chance of survival."** Tod laughed.

He raised his hand into the air, and squeezed his fist. Like a signal to an army, the Reapers that Tod had created leaped from the shadows towards the camp. The Reapers slaughtered the camp in a minute. Tod simply watched from above, and laughed. The cut through the tents like they were butter. They slaughtered the Enclave Soldiers easily...and they captured a single man, who was wearing an Enclave Scientist outfit.

They didn't kill him, but they just held him in the middle of the camp and waited for Tod.

Tod landed onto the ground, and looked at the scientist, Edward F. **"You...helped make me into a monster...you...you didn't help make me into a monster...you helped MAKE a monster."** Tod said angrily.

"Ha...you...really think I'm afraid of what I helped create...? You think I feel regret for what I did? You were MEANT to be that way. The only thing that wasn't meant to happen was that YOU sided with Atom and turned against us." Edward F said.

"**Atom is my father and after all..." Tod said. Edward F laughed at Tod's statement. "And what's so god damn funny...?"** Tod asked.

"Hah...you believe that...Atom is your father? OH GOD THAT'S RICH..." Edward F yelled, laughing so hard he almost fell over. "Hello genius? YOU HAVE NO FATHER. You think Atom could actually breed with a normal woman without killing her on contact?" Edward F laughed.

"**What do you mean I have no father...they said...he said he was my father..."** Tod said.

"Haven't you ever noticed how Tom and Atom look so much like each other? And you look exactly like them two...you, are a clone. We cloned you as a baby so we could try and train you to be a tool of the Enclave...Atom wasn't freed until many years later...he just sat there in his cloning machine...and watched all of us...it was...pretty unsettling...but that's why I got transferred off the project. Then a few days later everything at that cloning outpost goes silent and we hear from nobody over there again. Was a smart move, eh?" Edward F. laughed.

"**...I'm...a clone then...I...I had no individuality even at the start...I'm just...a copy..."** Tod said.

"So...are you going to kill me like the rest...you know, the rest that didn't already die because of Subject Zero-One at that fucking project...? Was the original who we found when we explored those ruins...we studied him, tried to contain the power he held, tried to contain HIM, then we eventually tried cloning him. But when Atom's followers walk into the place gun blazing, he gets pissed off that we slaughtered all of them except for one, and he springs to life and slaughters most of them. We only cloned that motherfucker three times due to that incident...Subject Zero-Two was an obvious failure, damn Atom. Subject Zero-Three didn't turn out too well either, I mean look at yourself, you've been flying around the Wasteland slaughtering scientists who were just doing their fucking job. Subject Zero-Four had potential and was FAR different from the others...but, he disappeared a day after he was cloned...and he never said one word." Edward F. said.

"...Reapers..." Tod said, calling his abominations. Edward F waited to see what Tod was going to do with him. "...Feast." Tod said, commanding the Yao-Guai, Deathclaw, Super Mutant hybrid who had a huge blade as a right arm. They rushed towards Edwards F and mauled him. Anyone in the area could hear Edward's screams from that distance. When the Reapers left Edward, his body was nothing but bones covered in blood. In fact, the Reapers still had some of Edward's flesh dangling between their teeth...

Tod stopped, and he reached for his head.

"What...what in the hell...my head...argh...RAGHH." Tod screamed in pain. His headache was so strong that it actually made him unable to walk any further, and he collapsed onto the ground.

He flipped himself over, and crawled to the a tent that he could sit up against. He lifted the glass orb up and he looked into it.

"_You will always be a part of me...and we will meet soon...remember...the full moon marks the end of it all and the rising sun will mark survival...we, will, meet, again._"

The pain subsided, and Tod couldn't get the glass orb to show anything more about the future.

**_End of Chapter 69 An Undeserved Election, and Escape

* * *

_**

**Heh...we're in the final stretch, people...Chapters 70-75 will be the end...and 76 will be the epilogue. As I revealed in the last chapter, the story has ten more days until it ends. This story will have a sequel of course...however it will be carried on in a way by my New Vegas fanfic...called A New Definition of Serious Business. You should read it.**

**Adios.**


	70. The Finale Part I: Where am I? Part II

_**Er...*cough*...WARNING...this, chapter...is HUGE. Sure, it's part of the finale so...it's to be expected right? Plus, I've been working on it for a month. But no, I am very serious about this chapter be gigantic. It's almost 14,000 words long. I shit you not. Anyhow, happy reading...hope you brought something to drink.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 70 Finale Part One: Where Am I? Part Two**

The LW woke up in a large metal room, he was pretty sure he was in an atrium of a vault. "Argh...what the hell...? This isn't 132...wait...Winter...he shot...oh fuck...not this dream bullshit again..." The LW said depressingly. He saw that he was in a chair, and there was a projector next to him aimed at the metal Vault wall in front of him. He looked around, as he heard the sounds of someone playing musical sounds that sounded...strangely familiar to him.

That...harmonica. The LW thought. A familiar man with the harmonica walked up to the projector and in front of the LW.

"Hello LW...been a while, hasn't it?" A Man said.

"You...you were there when I walked outside the first time...you appeared several times out of nowhere when I was traveling, you appeared near the Outcast Base when I went through the Operation Anchorage simulation, outside the Purifier when I went in to fight off the Enclave, then two weeks later you showed up outside the Citadel after I had recovered, you appeared outside the tunnel that led to the Pitt, near the alien wreckage before I was abducted, and even in Point Lookout! And now...now you're even participating in my near death experiences? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, AND WHAT IS YOUR FASCINATION WITH ME? AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN MY HEAD ANYWAYS?" The LW yelled.

"Hmph...why do you always get so dumb and worked up at the littlest things? Don't you ever think I'm your consciousness in a form of a person that you've grown familiar with? A Man is practically your mentor...he taught most of what you know about surviving. I am here because your mind is desperately searching for guidance, from someone, something. I, am here to help you find it by yourself." A Man said.

"What...? I don't need guidance, I need a damn stimpak...I just got shot out there in that little place called, oh I don't know...what was the name of it again? Oh yeah that's right, REALITY." The LW said.

A Man, or at least the vision of A Man scoffed at the LW and quickly changed the subject.

"Tell me, why are you fighting the Enclave?" The Vision asked.

"...Are you serious? If you really are my consciousness, then you should know why. Well uh, let's see, they're evil bastards, they want to control the very weather itself, they tried to control Project Purity and insert the FEV that would kill a majority of the wasteland's population. I mean come on, Winter tried to turn the Capital Wasteland into a fucking winter wonderland!" The LW said.

"Ah yes, but Winter is dead now...you saw him when he was aiming his magnum...he didn't look in too much good shape yes? I mean his whole coat was covered in his own blood for god sake...and if you won WEATHER, what would happen?" The Vision asked.

"The Brotherhood of Steel would..." The LW stopped himself.

"...would take control of WEATHER just like how they took control of Project Purity. Ironically, they would be doing the same thing that you're trying to stop the Enclave from...as only Winter planned to make the Enclave into a frozen tundra. But look at Project Purity, your father wanted to give the Waters of Life to each and every man, woman, and child. But instead, the Brotherhood chose who got water, and who didn't get water. The Enclave would have purified it for those who were not tainted by radiation, choosing who were allowed water in their own way, and who were killed by a FEV filled drink. Maybe you did choose the lesser of the two evils, but not the best for the people of the wasteland...but then again, you are just one man...and you weren't in fighting condition to keep the Brotherhood from taking over the Project after you activated it...they moved in as soon as they cleaned out the corpses." The Vision said. The LW was silent.

"This war, for WEATHER...is just another war for power. Sure, the Enclave is evil, but look at you and other people with grudges against them from their side...you set an entire camp of them that was full with families, on FIRE. Women, children, fathers...they're all dead...because of you." The Vision said.

"So, what do you want me to do? Surrender to the Enclave? Abandon the war and just walk away from everything? All I want at this moment is peace...isolation from all this bullshit, but I'm not going to turn my back on everything that has happened so far just for my own happiness..." The LW said.

"I, don't want anything. I am here, to guide you after the war. What will you do after the war? With the Enclave gone, they wouldn't need you as much anymore...the fear and respect they had for your power will eventually morph into jealousy...jealousy, will fuel the fires of hatred...and hatred, will ignite the inferno of war. The Brotherhood will probably beg for you to stay and help against the super mutant threat...they haven't focused on it as much as they should have due to the Enclave threat...and think about this. The Enclave enslaved, killed, and beat super mutants. If one side is gone that kept down the super mutants...then they would have less enemies...giving them more time to grow even more strength..." The Vision said.

"They would be able to overpower even the Brotherhood...in fact, if the mutants had a good leader...they probably could have done it this whole time. Do you really, want to stay and help the people who took your father's dream over, in another war? Haven't you seen enough bloodshed to mentally scar a man? But...the question and the test...is this." The Vision said.

"Could you really, simply abandon your friends, the people who have came to respect, no...idolize you, and all the things your father taught you? Would you really, shame your own father, even when he is in his grave?" The Vision asked.

"I..." The LW was speechless.

"Your father taught you to care about other peoples' happiness before your own." The Vision said. He flipped the switch of the projector, and a screen became apparent on the metal wall. The LW saw a familiar scene.

"Here, the Purifier...you sacrificed everything...even, took the risk of losing your life, to make the Waters of Life...flow through the corpse of the Capital. The Brotherhood of Steel then ran in later after venting the radiation, and saved you." The Vision said.

"What...what is the point of showing me this...?" The LW asked.

"The point...? The point is to remind you, of who you are. I can't force you to do the right thing, but you will feel a little piece of you...die. That piece, will be your humanity. Whether you stick with the heroics or give in to your own self want, is your own choice." The Vision said.

The LW sighed when he saw two Vault Boys appear at the side of the Vision. Both were from his last near death experience at the monument. The evil one, who was in a red jumpsuit, had dark hair, and he had horns, demonlike teeth, and red eyes. The good one, was in an angelic robe, had wings, had a bright halo above his head, and his eyes were filled with light. However...Neutral was missing.

"Where's neutral?" The LW asked.

"I, was the neutral one." The Vision said. Just then the two vault boys expanded, and became real people, but kept their old appearances. The projector turned off suddenly and by itself. When the projector turned off, the LW noticed that there was something different about the wall. There was a gigantic hole in the wall, and there was nothing but darkness inside of it.

The good and the evil real versions of the Vault boys grabbed onto the LW, and picked him up from the chair.

"What the hell are you doi..." The LW saw that the Vision who's appearance was A Man, was pointing at the hole. "No, not down the hole, DAMN IT NO!" The LW yelled as they threw him through the hole. He flew through the hole, and he screamed as he descended, but he only saw darkness around him as he plummeted through the air. When he neared the bottom, he hit what seemed to be water, but it was too dark to see what it was.

He couldn't move his arms or his legs...he was paralyzed and about to drown. He would scream if he could. But suddenly he flew to the surface of the water, but when he reached air, he saw that it wasn't water at all. He was floating in what appeared to be an ocean of...pure blood. The feeling in his arms and his legs began to come back to him. He began to paddle through the blood after taking gasps for air, but stopped and almost screamed when he saw corpses floating through the air, but realized that it would only be logical for an ocean of blood to have several corpses floating through it.

The LW's head began to hurt, as he heard screams, yells, and gunshots from all around him, but all he saw was blood. He continued to paddle through the blood trying to block out the noise. But suddenly he was brought under the surface by something in the bottom of the ocean of blood. He looked down to see what had caught him, it was two Enclave Soldiers, who's armors were tinted red...and one had his helmet off and his face was covered in bullet holes. The LW panicked, and kicked away the Enclave Soldiers, and he desperately tried for the surface again.

He emerged again, but to his dismay, so did the Enclave Soldiers. The LW reached for the one who had no helmet and tried to break his neck, but again to his dismay, the Enclave Soldier was still alive.

A tin can suddenly plummeted from the sky and hit the LW on his head. He caught it in his hands which were above water, and quickly swam away, trying to get away from the soldiers. He looked down in the tin can and saw a crumpled piece of paper, he quickly grabbed it and uncrumpled it, between strokes swimming away from the soldiers.

There was tiny, almost illegible writing on it. It read, _"You cannot solve everything with __violence...those who have died already, cannot die again."_

The LW looked back at the corpses, and tried to think of a plan before they caught up...actually, they were swimming pretty slowly...but then again, they were undead corpses after all.

The LW quickly thought of a plan that could work or possibly fail in a second. He turned around and faced the soldiers. When they neared him, they simply stopped and looked at him, as if...waiting for a response. But the LW didn't move...in fact, he had closed his eyes as he was in fear the soldiers would maul him even if he didn't try and fight them like the piece of paper said.

After a minute, he opened his eyes...and they were simply...gone. They weren't submerged in the blood, they weren't floating away, it was if when they saw their worst enemy offering peace...they...moved on?

The LW shook his head, and continued on. Eventually, he came to something that appeared to be solid ground. He climbed up onto it, catching himself before he stumbled over...he was feeling...tired all of a sudden. He looked down and realized instantly that he wasn't standing on solid ground. It was a bridge made of bones and corpses...corpses so old that all their flesh was rotted away and were reduced to bones. But there were so many that it made a semi stable bridge...

He steadied and calmed himself as he didn't want to fall off or for the bridge to break. He saw that below the bridge there was nothing but darkness. The bridge suddenly shook violently as he took a few steps, and he almost slipped off the bridge, but he had caught a hold of the bridge barely.

"He's coughing up blood! Don't die LW...please..." The LW heard the voice, and it somehow rejuvinated him...it was familiar, but he couldn't place who's voice it was...he quickly climbed back onto the bridge, but suddenly the area began to change around him, and the bridge became a ramp, and then, eventually a wall. The bridge of corpses had became vertical and became a ladder or a wall of some sorts. The LW grabbed a hold of two of the skeletons' skulls and held on tight as the transition took place.

He looked down and saw the ocean of blood again...it was the only thing that stayed the same. Once again he heard a voice, that sounded as if it was coming from reality.

"Come on! We'll carry him outside...we can't do anything for him here! FUCKING HURRY UP ALREADY!" The voice was more aggressive than the first, but seemed as if it was about the same level of concern as the first. Them picking his body up, must have changed the area around him inside of his own head. Wait...if he could hear people in reality, then why was he stuck here...? Didn't matter, all he knew is that he had to keep going...so he began to climb up the wall of corpses. While the LW was climbing, he began to hear voices...voices of those who he had killed before.

"LW! You can't win against the whole Enclave!"

"I'll get my revenge on you one day...the Talon company, will fucking hunt you down until you're fucking old and gray!"

"Stop! ARGH!"

"I'm sorry man, just don't fuckin' kill me! I won't fucking raid again I swe—ARGHHH!"

The LW reached the top, and he looked around. There was what appeared to be a sunny, grassy meadow ahead. There was a blue and bright sky overhead, and a bright sun overlooking it. The LW was highly confused at this because of all he had went through before this point...ocean of blood, ladder of corpses...a grassy meadow was the last thing he was expecting. He stepped towards the grassy meadow, but when he tried to step onto the grass, he fell through it and plummeted into a pile of sand and dust.

He got up and looked around. He was in a desert, a true wasteland, above there was a dark and foreboding sky, and thunder crackled, and lightning was seen flashing. As he walked through the sands, he felt pain and weariness wash over him. There was a tin can like the last one half buried in the sand that had another piece of paper sticking out of it. He saw it, grabbed it, unrolled it, and read it.

"No matter how much you grasp for hope...all you will find is despair. The true person, will find refuge from the burning sands of hate and despair."

"Fucking metaphors...helpful to tell the meaning of this whole damn thing, but doesn't shield my damn face from falling into burning sand..." The LW said, discarding the piece of paper. The grassy meadow was probably hope, and the desert obviously was despair. The LW continued walking through the desert until he saw a metal floor on the desert sands. He saw familiar scenes from his time in Vault 101.

_"Alright now can I shoot it?" William asked excitedly._

_"Yeah sure... we set up a little target range for you down here..." Jonas said._

_William ran to where the target range is. He shot all the three targets, his first try without reloading. Just then a radroach crawled into sight, near the targets._

_"Uh oh... a radroach... do you think you can handle it William?" James asked._

_"Yeah I got it..." William said. He began to shoot BBs at the radroach. He hit the radroach right in the face with a BB. The radroach died._

_"One less radroach in Vault 101 is always good..." Jonas said._

_"Hey Jonas! Get a picture with me and my son, the radroach hunter." James said. William walked up to James so Jonas could take the picture. The camera let out a bright flash that temporarily blinded young William._

The vision of the reactor room changed, and became the interrogation room...the room that had the Overseer and Officer Mack in it who was interrogating Amata to find where the LW was.

_"Tell me and Mack where he is!" The Overseer yelled._

_"I don't know what you're talking about!" Amata cried._

_"Tell him or I will do something the Overseer will walk out on." Officer Mack threatened. This was when William had enough. He opened the door and walked into the room and he shot Officer Mack straight in the face with his pistol._

_Mack's lifeless, also headless body fell to the floor._

_"Give, me the key to your office, and the password to your terminal, or ELSE." William threatened._

The Vault scenes ended, and the LW continued walking through the desert. But he stopped when he was on a patch of snow. _Wait...snow? In the fucking desert?_ The LW thought, looking down at the white snow. Just then more visions appeared to him, this time of his role in the simulation of Operation:Anchorage.

_The LW in his Winterized Combat Armor, ran towards the Chinese soldiers, spinning around with his assault rifle firing bullets through the air towards them like a spinning tornado of death and bullets. Their corpses hit the metal floor, light flashed from them, and they disappeared. He ran into an entrance of a cave. He saw that the Chinese soldiers we standing against the cave wall, not suspecting him yet. The LW pulled out his trench knife, flipped it around where he was holding the blade between his fingers, aimed, and launched it._

_The knife flew through the air and landed right in the Chinese Soldier's face, the remaining one, flung to action and began to fire at the LW._

_The vision changed, and he saw a gigantic tank which was the chimera tank. The Anchorage Strike Force that the LW was to command was hiding around a corner popping shots at the tank, but barely effecting it. The LW suddenly ran out into the open holding a missile launcher while laughing. After a few minutes, the Chimera Tank blew up into flames after several explosions._

The vision once again changed. The LW commented, "To be honest, I didn't kill anyone in the simulation...but now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure I got trained by it...as I didn't even like killing when I left the Vault...now...NOW look at me."

_The LW walked through and saw General Jingwei of the Chinese Forces, executing an American Soldier with a shock sword. The American Soldier fell to the ground into the snow, flashed with light, and disappeared from the simulation._

_Jingwei said something, but due to it being in Chinese, the LW had no idea what he said._

_The LW pulled out his simulation assault rifle and fired madly towards the General, simulated blood fell into the snow. Jingwei tried to charge the LW and hit him with his shocksword, but more and more of his simulated blood hit the simulated snow, and eventually he fell to the ground and died. The LW smiled, as the simulation was finally over._

The vision changed again, and the LW saw the armory of the Outcast Base.

_The LW was in the armory, reading a Power Armor training manual that was next to a full suit of Winterized T-51B Power Armor. When he finished reading it, he began to put the armor on, while noticing that there seemed to be a lot of bickering going on outside of the armory. He grabbed the gauss rifle, turned around, and saw that all hell had broken loose in the Oucast Base while he was distracted._

"_YOU FUCKIN TRAITOR SIBLEY! I SAID, WE WERE GOING TO LET IN THE OUTSIDER ON SOME OF THE LOOT, THAT WAS THE DEAL. CASADIN WILL HAVE YOUR FUCKING HEAD FOR THIS." McGraw yelled, behind the wall firing at the rebel Outcasts._

"_CASADIN WILL BE MORE PISSED THAT YOUR SUPPLYING OUTSIDERS WITH OUR FUCKING LOOT." Sibley yelled back._

_Suddenly, the LW saw McGraw and Olin get gunned down by the Rebel Outcasts' lasers._

"_Outsider...we're coming for what is rightfully ours! Get out of our way, or we'll take you down too..."_

"_You can come and fight me for it..." The LW laughed, running back into the armory looking for a suitable weapon quickly. He remember seeing the Power Armor Soldier in the simulation going down in a second due to the shock sword, and the shock sword was right there...sitting on the shelf. But then again, it has been 200 years, so it could possibly not even work anymore...still...what's the fun in not testing out a shock sword when you have one? The LW grabbed the shock sword, turned it on, and was pleasantly surprised when he saw sparks run across the blade and it activating...he ran out of the armory and towards the Rebel Outcasts. Normally he didn't like killing, but these guys had been assholes since he had arrived._

_Screams came from the depths of the Outcast Base...a few minutes later, the LW emerged in the elevator holding a huge looking bag of loot that was covered in blood, and a blood covered sword, that had sparks running down it's side. Blood also covered his new Winterized T-51B Power Armor._

"_HOLY FUCK." Morrill screamed at the sight of the LW._

"Ah...memories...that was the point where I got more comfortable with killing...but then again, that was after I went through a simulation where I slaughtered a whole army by myself and some simulation allies..." The LW said.

He continued to walk through the desert, until he saw a flaming camp. "Must be another memory..." The LW said.

_The LW heard cries coming from the camp. Women, men in black power armor, children which he had came to know as the Enclave Power Armor, fled through the camp for their lives._

"_YOU'RE NOT SO STRONG NOW ARE YOU? WHEN YOUR CAUGHT OFF GUARD, YOU FALL AS EASILY AS THE REST...just like how my father was...because if I would have been in the control room that day...I WOULD HAVE KILLED THEM ALL..." The LW screamed through the flaming camp._

"_THIS, IS MY GIFT, TO THE FUCKING ENCLAVE. THIS, IS MY GOD DAMN DECLARATION OF FUCKING WAR." The LW screamed, slashing through soldiers, women, scientists, anyone who he had found with his shock sword._

_A Enclave Soldier who had stayed behind helping others evacuate to the vertibirds, was left alone between the flaming camps. He looked around...all four ways he was able to flee through were now blocked by expanding flames. Just then, he heard a sound of a footstep. He pulled out his plasma rifle, but he was too scared to aim it properly._

"_A hero...? Among killers of fathers...of women...I watched as your Colonel shot a scientist right in the face...then I saw my father...die right before my eyes...and I couldn't do a thing."_

_The soldier was partially relieved that he had heard sounds of vertibirds taking off, as that meant some had gotten away from the onslaught, but...he was not only scared but depressed that he was the only one left with the maniac._

"_Look, into the flames...do you see? DO YOU SEE THE FLAMES, THAT YOUR ENCLAVE HAS BROUGHT UPON YOU?" The LW screamed._

"_I just fucking became a soldier! Give me a god damn break..." The Enclave Soldier screamed._

"_Hmph...young...old...women...children...doesn't matter. They're still a part of them...and each limb I cut off...the faster it dies. But...leaving you alive could serve a purpose in itself. Go to your Enclave...tell them...that the Demon, has awoke, and he sends his regards. The Enclave...isn't safe anymore...they should have never fucked with Project Purity...NOW, now they'll be purged...one soldier at a time."_

_The soldier could see a person through the flames...he was in blood tinted armor, and he had a smile of a demon across his face...his hair was coated with blood also. When the flames flickered, they blocked the vision of the LW...when they flickered again and the sight became unblocked, he was gone._

_The soldier looked behind him, and saw that one of the fires that had blocked one of his possible escape routes were unblocked. He fled from the camp, never looking back again._

The LW continued walking, he began to feel tired though...this desert and these memories...they were wearing him out.

Instead of another memory, he saw several bodies half buried in the sand. He saw a few Enclave Soldiers, Scientists, and Officers. As he continued on, he saw Talon Company...a large pile of bodies that were mainly of Enclave, which he had to climb to get past. He saw super mutant corpses, covered in blood, feral ghouls, feral ghoul reavers...by this point, the sand he was stepping on was red with blood from all the corpses. Yao Guais and Deathclaws were littering the sands.

He continued even further, and then another vision appeared.

_The Enclave Officer walked through the hallway of Raven Rock, bored of his patrol. Suddenly, he was tackled to the ground from behind. He was about to scream, but he heard a voice._

"_Shh...strange, you almost can't feel it..." The LW said, holding the Enclave Officer down. When the Enclave Officer tried to get up, the LW just restrained him from moving and kept him in the same spot._

"_No, don't move...the knife is still in you, the blade, right between the kidney and the spleen...just an inch..."The LW whispered in the Officer's ear._

"_What...what do you want...?" The Officer cried._

"_...Honestly, I just wanted to go through this stealthy before I break out of here...so...I suppose I'll just..." The LW, slid the knife upwards, but grasped the Officer's mouth shut, so nobody would hear the screaming as he died._

_He released the officer, and moved through the base silently, picking those who he would kill._

"_To prey on their fear...move like an animal to feel the kill..." The LW laughed, charging towards the room full of Enclave scientists, still clenching onto his trench knife._

He continued walking through the desert...he was so tired...but...he had to keep going. Yet another vision appeared before his eyes.

_The LW saw the roads of DC that lead towards the bridge which lead to the Jefferson Memorial, otherwise known as Project Purity. Enclave infested the route to Project Purity...the LW, the Brotherhood of Steel, and Liberty Prime marched through them, leaving their bodies, littering the ground._

The scene advanced, and he saw the control room of Project Purity.

"_So...here we are again. You, the Colonel of the Enclave...and me...the slaughterer of the Enclave..." The LW said, holding his Chinese assault rifle at his side._

"_You will die in this room, JUST LIKE HOW YOUR FATHER DID." Colonel Autumn yelled._

_Sarah had not caught up yet, the LW had Colonel Autumn and his Enclave lackeys to himself. The LW ran after the Colonel Autumn, punched him and swung his assault rifle around, and smacked Autumn with it, knocking him to the ground. The LW shot the Enclave Soldier to the right of Autumn in the face, and used Autumn as a shield from the gatling laser that the Enclave Soldier to the left had. Autumn screamed as the gatling laser burned through his coat. The LW shot the soldier also in the face._

_The LW stood Autumn up and pushed him towards the railing. Autumn caught the railing, and turned around to face a smiling LW, who was holding his chinese assault rifle and his Winterized T-51B Power Armor Helmet._

_He aimed the assault rifle with one hand, and shot Autumn in the face nine times...the ninth time, Autumn was already dead, but the body was knocked over the railing and into the water. The LW laughed...he had killed him._

He continued on, it felt like he had been walking since forever...the desert didn't seem to have an end in sight. He stopped again when he felt another vision coming on...

_He saw himself, running through Adams Air Force Base laughing, while swatting Vertibirds out of the sky with what he called, "The Kiss of Nikola", he seemed to like his new Tesla Cannon a lot...maybe...maybe a little too much._

"_God damn it kid...you gotta leave some Enclave for me..." A voice came from behind the LW._

"_Well, I'm sorry Jericho, but maybe you should be faster? I'm in the killing mood ya know..." The LW said._

"_Oh, I'm sorry, you're younger than me, and I'm supposed to be fast as a god damn hygenic...bastard from...a Vault...man, fuck it...if we're going to keep this whole Enclave hunt going, your going to have to share the action with the old grizzled raider, god damn it." Jericho said, catching up with the LW._

"_Bah. So what, you want a hand out, old man Jericho?" The LW asked._

_Jericho was silent for a second thinking about what he had just said...he was asking for a hand out, showing his age._

"_You know what, fuck it...I'm going to race you to kill them." Jericho said._

"_Pft...you're on." The LW laughed, continuing on._

The vision skipped forwards in time, and he saw himself and Jericho in the Mobile Base Crawler of the Enclave. He suddenly saw a squad of Enclave appear in the room around them.

"_We, are Sigma...and we, will stop you, right here, and RIGHT NOW." The Enclave Sigma Leader yelled._

"_You can try...but the only result I'm seeing that's going to happen is I'm going to take that plasma rifle of yours, and make you a popsicle with it." The LW laughed._

"_You take the leader, I'll take the fucking cronies..." Jericho laughed, charging towards the Sigma squad._

The vision skipped forwards in time, and he saw himself, Jericho, Sarah, and Brotherhood of Steel Paladins on the roof overlooking the Mobile Base Crawler.

_The LW laughed. "Here comes the fireworks."_

_Just then several missiles flew down through the sky, hit the mobile base crawler, and blew it into hell. Pieces of metal flew through the sky as the bombardment continued._

"_Wait...WAIT, oh...fuck." A Paladin screamed, running out of the Vertibird trying to prevent something._

"_What?" The LW asked. "You're interrupting the show." The LW said._

"_Elder Lyons told us to salvage the base crawler..." The Paladin said, looking at the flaming, smoking, wreckage of the Crawler._

"_Oh...well...fuck." The LW said, looking back at the Crawler._

The LW began to walk through the desert again until he saw himself approaching a familiar wreckage.

_There was somebody behind him, following him._

_When the LW got near to the wreckage and saw that it was the wreckage of some type of alien ship, the person who was following him tackled him._

"_WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" The LW yelled._

"_Just another guy who's wanting any loot from that wreckage there...name's Drew...Drew the Raider..." Drew said, punching the LW in the face. Just then, the LW punched him in the stomach and kicked him away and got up._

_Just then, both of them were surrounded in a blue light, which immobilized them. They saw the ground beneath them get farther and farther away...the LW fought against the beam, and looked up and saw something unbelievable...but he was knocked out by the beam and so was Drew._

The vision changed once more, and he saw a lady named Somah, him, and the same raider in a cell...they fake fought each other, and the aliens who had abducted all three of them, had to intervene.

_The LW ran through the cell's door, and leaped at the two aliens, and grabbed them both by the throat, taking them down to the ground. He squeezed them by the necks so hard, he felt their necks get crushed by his brute force. Life in their little black beady eyes faded, and the LW reached down for whatever weapon they were carrying. He pulled up what he thought was a baton, but there was a switch on it. He pushed it, and was pleasantly surprised when electricity ran up the upper end of the baton._

"_This'll do fine..." The LW laughed. He ran towards a group of aliens that were walking towards him down the hall._

_Somah and Drew got out of the cell and simply watched the gore happen._

"_Er...I would suggest we help, but I think he's...got everything handle...OH MY GOD, did you see what he did to that one?" Somah said, pointing at the gore that was happening down the hall._

"_I'd say that's inhumane but...they're aliens who fuckin probed us...they deserve whatever they ge...HOLY FUCK, DID HE JUST RIP THAT ONE'S HEAD OFF AND BEAT ANOTHER WITH IT? JESUS CHRIST. If that beam hadn't happened when it did, I'm pretty sure he would have done that to me..." Drew said, picking up the other fallen alien's shock baton._

The vision changed again, the LW was in the Death Ray Control Hub...he had already killed all of the aliens. He saw a button on what appeared to be a control panel...

"_Hm...what would be the worst that'd happen?" The LW said._

_He pushed the button, and his eyes widened as he saw below, the death ray fire straight at the earth, blowing up a portion of the land..._

"_Oh fuuuc...I just ruined someone's...no, scratch that...a LOT of people's days if that didn't hit an ocean...I can't really tell from this far away from Earth..." The LW said._

_He looked around anxiously._

"_Well...time to pretend that this never happened." The LW said, whistling, while he began to deactivate the death ray by making the coolant for the modules that powered the death ray exposed, which caused it to overheat and eventually explode. He then walked out of the hub, pretending that nothing happened._

The vision changed again, and the LW and Drew were exploring the ship's Experimentation Lab...Drew stopped the LW.

_"Hold on...I'm gonna go look ahead..." Drew said. He walked around the corner and down the hallway, the LW just stood there, until he heard screaming._

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YO—ARRRRRRRGH." Drew screamed. A roar and growling was heard afterwards._

_The LW ran around the corner to see what appeared to be some type of hybrid between aliens and...humans, dragging away pieces of Drew. They had ripped him apart, literally. An abnormally big one, turned around, and turned its' attention to the LW. The others dragged away the pieces of Drew..._

"_God fucking damn it...the guy who goes off alone, ALWAYS dies...hell, even raiders know that...Drew was a fuckin idiot when he tried to fight me, and he was a fucking idiot on this god damn ship..." The LW grumbled, pulling out the katana he had obtained from the garbage section of the ship, and ran towards the abomination._

The vision changed, for the sixth or seventh time. This time, the LW was standing on top of the corpse of the alien captain after grabbing his unique alien blaster...

_He saw an alien ship break away from the Mothership, and fly forwards, in front of the Mothership. The Mothership shook when the other alien ship fired it's death ray at the Mothership._

"_Quick, use our death ray on it!" Somah yelled._

"_What the hell are you talking about? I destroyed it's power source...the module thing..." The LW said._

"_Do you seriously think they just have one power source for their main weapon that can destroy PLANETS?" Elliot asked._

"_True..." The LW said. After a fierce battle, the Mothership got the last shot, and brought down the alien ship. It began to plummet through space, and towards Earth._

"_Argh...finally...so that's another thing I thought I'd never do that I've done...fight off a horde of aliens and shoot down an alien ship using a gigantic death ray that can destroy pretty much anything...seems a little...farfetched when you think about it." The LW said._

The LW continued to walk through the desert, until he was bombarded by another vision. _Seriously, what is this? The Desert of Memories?_ The LW thought.

_The LW walked out of the train tunnel, following Wernher. He stopped when Wernher began to talk to a raider. The LW looked around, as he saw raiders above him watching the scene below, he suddenly heard a gunshot. He turned his attention to the raider quickly, but the raider was already on the ground in his own blood._

_The LW fired at the raiders above, and took down two. Wernher took out the rest...he was surprisiingly a crack shot with that magnum of his._

"_Come on...the Pitt awaits..." Wernher said, after finishing off the raiders._

The vision changed, and he saw himself fighting off trogs and wildmen in the steel yard of the Pitt. He found ingot after ingot and stored them all in the old power plant.

_Eventually he had gained enough gear to be properly armed against the trogs of the steel yard. After all, the damn raiders had stole all of his gear._

_He saw himself eventually meet up with another person...who was covered in blood himself...and he was also surrounded by trogs._

_The eight or nine trogs let out a growl but sounded like a scream, and charged at the man all at the same time. The man wouldn't be able to fight all of them off with just his knife. He was about to slash at the first trog that got close enough to him, but suddenly bullets rained from above and landed in the trogs' faces. The LW had been a guardian angel and saved the man from above. The man looked around curiously, who had saved him? He knew it wasn't a Wildman, as a Wildman shot him and the trogs. He looked above towards the trains and saw the LW in metal armor with an assault rifle standing on top of the rusted train._

_"Hey, you. Are you friendly? Or a Wildman? And...is that all your blood or...?" The LW asked, noticing that the man was drenched head to toe in trog blood._

_"My name is Stabby, and this is Steve. Steve got a little carried away a minute ago and killed all these trogs...except for the ones you killed." Stabby said, holding up Steve the knife which was covered in trog blood and bits of trog flesh currently._

_"You gave your knife a name?" The LW asked._

_"He gave it to himself. He's got it on his blade...he talks ya know." Stabby said._

_"Riiiiiiiight." The armed man said. "And what's your name?" Stabby asked. He looked at the LW. He was well armed obviously, but it looked as if he wasn't from the Pitt, as he did not have the characteristics of the sickness, or even a little flesh missing from his face, which most slaves in the Pitt had, plus, the LW had armor and an assault rifle._

_"My name? It's the Lone Wanderer." The LW said._

The vision once again changed...the LW sighed...he wondered if this walk through the past would take much longer.

_This time, the memory took place in an arena._

"_So, we did happen on each other in this tournament or whatever..." The LW said, noticing Stabby in the arena, across from him._

"_Yes...yes we did...but the fact of the matter is, I have to be the one who gets to Uptown...sorry, you are friendly and all...but you have to die for me to go on." Stabby said._

"_Listen, man. I just fought fucking Gruber or whatever his name was...I have to go on." The LW said._

"_Oh yeah? Well I fucking fought a whole army of raiders last match with Steve...but...he wants more blood..." Stabby yelled, charging towards the LW._

_The LW charged back towards Stabby, yelling a war chant._

The vision yet again changed. This time, it took place in Uptown, near the gigantic statue made of what appeared to be scrap metal.

"_You fucking traitor...you came all this way, through all of that...to help that piece of shit Wernher...? I could have made you a GOD here...you didn't just take away my daughter, but you took the fucking cure, you piece of shit..." Ashur said, red with rage, he shot at the trogs that were invading Uptown between his sentences._

"_You kept your own daughter...the cure...away from everyone else...if anyone here is a piece of shit, it's you, your raider fuckfaces, and even your bitch wife." The LW said._

"_I was going to make the Pitt habitable...I would have freed the people and gave them the cure right after I finished rebuilding the Pitt..." Ashur said. "They could choose to go and die in the inhabitable areas around, or stay here in the new capital of this country..." Ashur said._

"_You don't think they're going to be...oh I don't know...a little pissed after the whole enslavement thing? Or, maybe they would just think of it as not that big of a deal...?"The LW asked._

"_They're workers...not slaves...I didn't want to force them to work, but that was the only way..." Ashur said._

"_Oh, if you felt so much sympathy for their suffering all this time which you caused because you needed "workers", then why weren't you working like them? Oh wait...you were sitting here in fucking Uptown overseeing it...and they aren't being paid or rewarded for their work, so they're slaves. And you'll probably say, "Their reward will be the safety and guarantee of having a place in The Pitt when it's reborn", but do you think they'll really last that long to see their "reward"? Plus, they've not only lost family members, friends, and other people to the radiation, but the fucking trogs and raiders. In fact, why didn't you let the slaves go, and just use the fucking raiders as slaves, oh excuse me..."workers"? You probably didn't even think of that choice." The LW said._

"_The raiders knew how to use weapons, fight...more than my workers..." Ashur said._

"_Oh, so you feel that the workers, the true people of the Pitt, are inferior to your asshole bodyguards. So you toss the raiders the good life in Uptown, while you use the people as stepping stones on your fucking way to rebuilding the Pitt. Listen, it's not that I dislike what you're doing...you know, rebuilding society and all that, but this is the completely fucked up way of doing it. Also, maybe your workers hate you even more because when they work their chance of getting the sickness becomes higher because of what? Oh, because you're fucking keeping the cure from them." The LW said._

"_THERE IS NO OTHER EFFECTIVE WAY OF DOING IT AND I WOULD NOT LET THOSE FUCKFACES TOUCH MY FUCKING DAUGHTER." Ashur screamed._

"_Oh, I see...your the asshole who would sacrifice everyone else before himself to get the praising of the gods that you would be worshiping, and the over protective father who keep his own daughter to himself and his wife even if it meant that several people would get a disease and die, or...oh wait, become mindless fucking savages that do nothing but eat flesh, and fuck other savages...or, there's always the wildmen who have no fucking sanity left..." The LW said._

"_THAT IS FUCKING ENOUGH...I don't have to take this shit...you already ruined EVERYTHING. You let the fucking trogs in here, and now my fucking daughter is going to be without a family and tested on by that...that FUCKING TRAITOR WERNHER...I'll...I'll fucking take you with me...the Trogs will be fed tonight...my carcass, AND YOURS." Ashur yelled._

_The LW sighed. "I'm gonna have fun telling Elder Lyons how I killed a former Brotherhood of Steel Paladin who was left behind in the Scourge..." The LW yelled, pulling out his chinese assault rifle._

_They began to exchange gunfire at each other. Then the LW heard an insane scream and laugh._

"_Former...Brotherhood...and you...YOU ARE ALSO A PART OF THE BROTHERHOOD...oh boy...you shouldn't have said that...now, now me and Steve are going to take BOTH OF YOU OUT." Stabby screamed._

"Fucking Stabby...I remember that crazy bastard...I wonder what ever happened to him...I didn't kill him, and I'm pretty sure Ashur didn't kill him...maybe the trogs got him...oh well, suppose I should continue this fun-filled trip down memory lane!" The LW said sarcastically.

The LW began to walk even further through the desert. Then he heard voices.

"Even with all the stimpaks, he's still not doing better."

"OF COURSE NOT. THE BULLET'S STILL IN HIM..."

"That does NOT sound encouraging in the very least..." The LW said, continuing through the desert until another vision came to him.

_He saw himself in Point Lookout, slaughtering swamp folk, swamplurks, and swamp ghouls. When he killed the last one, the vision changed._

_The LW walked into Blackhall Manor, shaking with rage, while clenching a red axe, while holding a blood covered book his other hand._

"_You son of a BITCH BLACKHALL...you...you killed Marcella." The LW yelled._

"_I paid mercenaries to kill her, and leave a simple message. Plus, she deserved it...trying to steal what is rightfully MINE...now, how about you hand over that book, and I will give you the sum of caps we agreed upon?" Blackhall said._

"_No...your an old bastard who deserves nothing more than an axe to the face...this book, will never reach your hands..." The LW said._

"_You should have just done your job like a good mercenary...but now..." Blackhall reached down beside his chair and pulled out a double barreled shotgun, took aim at the LW, and fired._

_The LW ducked, and launched the axe towards Blackhall. The axe landed right in his chest, right where his heart was._

_The old man dropped the shotgun to the floor, twitched, and died._

"_That's what you get you old bastard...now no one else has to suffer because of your dark heart..." The LW said, ripping the axe out of Obadiah and walking out of the manor._

The vision changed, once again. This time, it was on the Duchess Gambit...

_The LW walked into the storage room of the ship._

_"Oh shi...its you. Well...yeah. I ripped a part of your brain out. I won't lie. I get into very strange things. As you can see..." Tobar said to the Lone Wanderer._

_"You have a lot...of brains in here...which one is mine?" The Lone Wanderer commanded Tobar to tell him._

_"Hmph...its over there on the table. I was going to put yours in a trophy case." Tobar said._

_"I've heard enough from you." The Lone Wanderer said. He backed up and punched Tobar right in his mouth. Then he picked up a brain jar and smashed it on Tobar's head. Then Lone Wanderer noticed what was lying on the side of the room. The saw and the needle. The Lone Wanderer picked up the saw and proceeded to cut off all of Tobar's limbs and proceeded to band-aid them so he wouldn't bleed out. However he put dripped some vodka that he found on the band-aids for them to burn his wounds. And then he took the saw to Tobar's head..._

_Outside of the storage room on the ferry.  
Screams were heard from the storage room from miles away. The Lone Wanderer came out from the room with his brain jar._

_"You might not want to go in there. Its a bit of a mess." The Lone Wanderer said to Nadine as he walked out of the storage room and into the ship's cabin to rest._

The vision changed, again. This time it was the Brain's base under the Point Lookout lighthouse.

_The LW sighed, Desmond and Calvert the Brain were simply bickering among each other._

"_I've had enough of this shit..." The LW said, taking aim at the large class tube that had the brain in it and fired. The glass cracked, and Calvert screamed and pleaded for the LW not to do it._

"_Please, don't help that worm!" Calvert cried._

"_Shut the hell up...you've been alive two hundred years past your expiration date...seriously, is survival that important to you to make yourself just a fucking talking brain in a jar for two fucking centuries?" The LW asked._

"_Of course it is!" Calvert yelled._

"_Just do it already, his god damn voice is giving me a headache..." Desmond yelled._

_The LW shot at the glass again, and this time it broke open, the fluid flooded the chamber below them, and the brain hit the bottom of where the tube had once sat._

"_So, that's it, right? It's over now?" The LW said._

"_Yes...and now, I can get everything that he had...you can go take whatever you want from the armory...I want his data..." Desmond said._

"_...So basically, you two were just in a fight of who could live the longest?" The LW asked._

"_Yes, plus, I can now take his secrets, his data, everything...also, we hated each other." Desmond said._

"_...You're telling me, that I fell down three stories of a fucking mansion while fighting off an army of tribals, got a piece of my brain ripped the fuck out by some fucking insane ferryman, almost got fucking blown up at that same god damn mansion, got attacked by swamp folk and more tribals, went along with you and fought off a fucking army of robots, and killed a two hundred year old fucking brain, because...of a fucking, rivalry, for only a little of god damn loot that may or may not even be in the armory?" The LW said._

"_I never forced you to help me. You could have just gone back and left this shithole..." Desmond said._

"_...I'm sorry, but that's not good enough. You've had a long enough life." The LW said, shooting Desmond in the stomach repeatedly._

"_You...fucking...asshole..." Desmond said, taking his last breath._

"_Oh, I'm sorry that I ended your two hundred fucking year old life. Fucking asshole knew how good it was in the pre-war...no fucking Deathclaws, no fucking mutants..." The LW grumbled, walking away from the corpse of Desmond._

_The vision changed again, this time the LW was getting off the ferry that Nadine now piloted. He reached into his bag after he got off the boat and pulled the same book Blackhall wanted...the Krivbeknih..._

"_I have to take a trip before I head back to Megaton...to Dunwich..." The LW said, looking at the book._

The LW kept walking through the desert, until he began to feel a slight pain in his head.

The LW fell to the knees as the pain in his head intensified, and began to get bombarded by the memories of everything that had happened since he returned to Megaton after his pilgrimage to Dunwich after returning from Point Lookout.

The LW got up after the wave of memories from the last few weeks barraged him. The LW could barely even stand anymore after going through his whole life's memories...wait...they said that you watch your own life before your own eyes when you're about to die...he saw light coming from a cave in front of him.

He saw another tin can ahead of him half buried in the sand. He grabbed the piece of paper out of it and quickly read it. He also looked back and almost shit his pants.

He saw all the memories of everyone who he had killed, they were standing and looking towards him. They were all at the beginning of the desert.

The LW read the note quickly. "You shouldn't let go of your past, because you'll simply make all of your mistakes again. But, if you hold your past too closely to you and refuse to let it go...it will consume you." The LW looked back towards the memories and saw that they began sprinting towards him. The LW ignored his instinct to run for the cave that had light coming from it, and began to charge towards the memories.

"I won't run from my past...or let it consume me...I'LL FACE IT HEAD ON..." The LW yelled, charging towards the memories. When he had ran enough towards the memories where he was almost about to pass through them, they disappeared. The LW stopped running, and he looked back.

All he saw was the sands, and the cave that had light coming from it.

"He's breathing more heavily now...surely he wouldn't die from this...I've heard tales of the LW from other mutants...he survived the Washington Monument collapsing with him inside..." The voice sounded like it was of a mutant, but the voice made you think of a intelligent person.

"The LW was feared by the Enclave...and by me, and I couldn't even sleep after the night I found out that he had survived the explosives I rigged at the monument...I know he won't die from Winter's cheap ass bullets..." The voice was also familiar...he deduced that it was Bombshell because he was the one who rigged the explosives at the Washington Monument.

The LW looked back, and saw that what had seemed to be a gigantic desert was slowly being ate away by darkness.

"When I almost fell into the darkness, I was about to die in reality...so...darkness must be very bad in here...and if that darkness is going to expand all the way through the desert then...it's time to go." The LW said, running for the cave with light coming from it. The darkness was expanding even further, so the LW out of desperation, leaped for the cave, and he landed a few inches inside of the cave. Suddenly the ground shook, and rocks fell from above the cave's entrance and landed right in front of it, blocking his exit. There was no going back now. He got up, and began to walk through the cave towards the light. He kept walking until he reached a large chamber in the cave. There were four torches in the corners of the chamber. He saw in front of him the light he had seen. It was a orb of light...sitting on top of a high altar, that had stairs leading down from it to the center of the chamber.

The LW stepped down the stairs and towards the altar. However, when he approached the stairs that led up to the orb of light, the ground suddenly rumbled, and a ring of flames shot up around the altar, and the light was changing. The light that shined from it, turned into green, toxic clouds and darkness. The ball itself became an orb of darkness and what appeared to be radiation. Darkness shot out from it, and the torches in the room suddenly went out making the chamber even more dark.

A familiar person stepped out of the darkness and in fron of the LW. It was Apathy, but it was as if he was completely made of shadows, and he had glowing red eyes of a demon that the LW could see behind his mask. Apathy handed a tin can to the LW. There was yet another piece of paper in it. The LW unraveled it, and read it.

"Face your worst enemy. Lose, and the darkness of death will consume you forever." The piece of paper in the LW's hands was suddenly replaced with his katana. The shadows that resembled Apathy pulled out a similar blade. The LW swung his sword at the shade, but without a thought, the shadow countered the strike and punched the LW in the stomach a second after, and the LW almost fell to the ground, as the plain punch made him feel immense pain everywhere.

The LW regained balance, and this time the LW waited for the shade to take a move. Just then the shadow's blade split into two separate blades. The shade wielded both of the swords, and exploded into a tornado of rapid sword strikes, and threw vicious strikes at the LW. Though the LW barely blocked all of them, one of the strikes had hit him in the chest, causing much blood to erupt from his chest. He backed away screaming, due to the immense pain he was feeling and because of all the blood he was losing.

He heard the patter of his own blood hitting the chamber's floor. His breathing became heavier, and his vision began to fade. He looked up towards the altar, and saw a trail of dark green clouds leading from the orb and to the shadow's back. The LW got an idea, and launched his own katana at the orb.

The sword caused the orb to crack. The shadow fell to its knees in pain. The orb suddenly split in half, one side with the darkness and the green toxic clouds, and the other half of it had light inside. The katana was still stuck in the half of the orb, but it looked as if...the orb was melting into the blade. The katana became thicker, stronger, and pulsed with power. Light suddenly covered the blade...the shadow Apathy covered his eyes with his hand, as the light burned his eyes. The dark orb hovered towards the shade. The dark part of the orb merged with the shade. The shade began to grow and change into a more demonic form.

"_You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? I am the manifest of all your anger, sorrow, regret, doubt, hatred, bloodlust, and sin...I am your end, I...am DEATH."_ The shade laughed. The shadow, aka Death's arms now held two gigantic blades made of pure darkness. Green toxic clouds swirled around Death. The LW could see the part of the orb on Death's chest, but it was protected by a layer of thick darkness. Death had the head of a deathclaw, an his horns were huge. A tin can fell from the ceiling towards the LW, but Death smacked the tin can away.

"_Teller won't save you THIS time..."_ Death laughed. The LW couldn't dodge either of the huge blades of Death, which were swung at him. The LW tried to block with his own sword, but it was too late. The LW was thrown backwards through the air because of the strike. The LW picked himself up quickly, holding his once again bleeding chest with his left hand. He held his sword in his right hand, towards Death. Suddenly, the light in the sword shined, and his chest stopped bleeding. He felt rejuvenated as long as the light shined.

"_Fucking light...always fucks with my job...no matter...I will still finish this..."_ Death said. He propelled himself towards the LW, but the LW sidestepped it and swung his blade of light towards one of Death's legs, but the blade went through the shadows not affecting it. Death spun around and it once again propelled itself towards the LW, but this time it had it's swords at it's sides, meaning his chest, the half of orb, was exposed. The LW ran towards it, then leaped up when it got close enough, aiming the shining sword for the dark orb half.

The orb was pierced by the shining sword, and it cracked even further, which caused Death to let out a deafening scream. The LW ripped the blade from the orb, and fell onto the ground. He looked up, and saw that Death was gone, and the orb particle was on the ground, but the darkness was gone.

The LW got up and walked towards the part of orb, and grabbed it. He looked into the flat part of the half orb. He didn't see himself in the reflection. He saw the room behind him, then suddenly, a shadow that was similar to Death's first form appeared in the reflection. But...he wasn't wearing a mask. The shadow stepped closer to the LW in the reflection.

He thought he would see Winter's face, as the last tin can he had gotten said that he would face his worst enemy, but...instead he saw his own face. A chill ran down the LW's spine suddenly, and he lowered the orb particle, but he still saw the shadow. Then suddenly the torches in the corridor went up in flame again.

The shadow wasn't a shadow anymore...the LW saw it's true form.

Death in the reflection was wearing dark red Brotherhood armor, his eyes glowed a even darker and more sinister red, he had teeth of a demon, dark hair that was coated with blood. His skin color was grey, it looked as if it lacked life. The LW felt even more horror, when a horrifying grin appeared across Death's face.

"_Death, in the form of your worst enemy...yourself. Have you ever fought a more, fearsome enemy?"_ He laughed. He suddenly lifted his hand into the air, and clenched his fist. Suddenly the area changed around them. Instead of a cave, they were high above the DC ruins. It was night, but there was light coming from below. The LW looked down, and saw flames razing through the city. The LW was standing on top of one of the tall skyscrapers. The flames were at the sides of the building. The LW turned around from the edge of the building, and saw the shade of himself, which was Death.

Death charged towards the LW, the LW noticed that in the chest of his armor was what seemed to be a crystal made of impure and somehow solid darkness. He aimed and swung towards the crystal, but his eyes widened when the shade suddenly disappeared before his eyes. It had jumped above he LW. Suddenly, he was paralyzed and it began to get harder and harder to breathe. He broke out of his paralyzed state, and turned around. He saw the shade and his cold grey hands were around his neck.

"_You may have beaten me out there...but now you are in MY realm...your little trinket of light doesn't shine here. Your strength, and your skill means nothing in your own head...and will you really be able to escape the darkest part of your own mind?"_ Death asked.

Death threw the LW through the air and towards the edge of the building. The LW almost rolled off of the edge, but he caught a hold of the ledge. He looked down and saw that the roaring flames were growing higher...faster. He attempted to pull himself up, but Death stomped on the LW's hands, causing him to lose grip. He began to plummeted through the air, and towards the bottom, he turned himself over and saw that the flames were getting closer. Then, he saw nothing, but he felt a sharp pain everywhere...and had heard the sound of an impact. The LW's eyes began to open, and he saw the ground...it was covered in flames...the LW pushed himself away from the ground attempting to get up, but when he did, he began to cough up blood, which hit the ground below him.

He got up, and began to stagger around...he had nowhere to go...flames were all around him. He saw a shadow through the flames. _"There is no light here...only darkness...the flames you see don't provide light...but the feeling of pain...among your broken body..."_ Death said.

"But...you are exactly like me...a perfect shadow...and shadows can't exist without light...the same way, Death cannot exist without Life..." The LW said, coughing more blood.

"_Ohhh...somebody's showing their mental abilities instead of trying to fight everyone now? Well, I am not a shadow...I am darkness...I only exist when there is no light...I just merely took your form...and as for Death not existing without Life, well...that's true, but if Life was gotten rid of, then Death would have completed it's job...which is exactly, what I'm going TO DO NOW." _Death yelled. He charged towards the LW, and swung his blade at him. But Death was suddenly surprised when the LW reached up and blocked it with his own sword. _"You cannot protect yourself against Death. Give in."_ Death laughed, increasing the force he was putting on the LW's sword.

The LW suddenly thought of an idea.

"I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely." The LW said, reciting the quote. All of his good memories began to flood back to him, and eventually, the dark clouds above in the sky dispersed, and sunlight was revealed. The light caused Death to be paralyzed. The LW looked down at his sword. It once again shined with light. The light of the blade once again shined with light. The LW saw what appeared to be a dark heart in the chest of Death, where the orb had been before. The heart pulsed with dark energies.

The LW sprinted towards Death to take the killing blow, but Death suddenly grabbed the LW before he had a chance to hit his heart with the blade of light. _"You are too weakened to defeat me...you've endured so many injuries, but you haven't ever let yourself recover...that's another one of your flaws...you're too headstrong...you haven't nearly had the time to even get your energy back, let alone __let your wounds from your time in the wastes to recover. The gunshot from Winter is just the tip of the iceberg."_ Death said, laughing.

The LW laughed. "You assume that I'll give up just because of a few injuries...I got to tell you...the whole headstrong thing is actually an advantage in these types of situations...because even if you are trying to make me give up...you know that I'm not...and I know you aren't actually a person at all..just a figment of my imagination expressing Death..." The LW said. "Well, I'm not dying until I stop the Enclave..." The LW said. Just then the light of the sword shined brighter, and the LW began to become stronger and began to push Death and his blade back. The LW let out a war chant, and overcame Death, causing him to stumble backwards and to fall onto the ground. The LW ran towards the felled apparition of Death and jumped into the air and aimed the sword downwards at the shaded heart.

He swore he could hear Death's voice near his own ear. _"I will see you again...on that day, that the Enclave is gone...and I will smile...as I rip every ounce of life from your stomach..." _Death let out one more scream, and he, himself faded away. The LW gasped for air, and looked upwards towards the suddenly brightening sky...the clouds were dispersing...and he could see the sun again.

"I will...wait for your next visit anxiously." The LW said, still feeling the presence of Death, but very lightly...

The LW suddenly appeared back in the corridor. The sword had no light in it anymore, and the LW saw the full orb sitting on the ground at his feet. The dark side and the light side were once again together. The LW faintly could see a city in the orb...half covered in shadows and flames, and the other weren't ruins at all...the buildings were intact, and sunlight covered their sides. The skyscraper he had fought Death on was the middle...and half of the building was shadow covered, and the rest was covered in light.

"Damn my near-death experiences are complex..." The LW said, reaching down towards the orb. He grabbed it, and pulled it in front of his face and looked deep into it. When he looked into it, the orb flashed with bright light, and the LW was stunned and was barraged with series of images. At the end of the images, the LW heard a voice.

"_Sometimes...angels deserve to die."_ A somehow corrupt laugh followed the speech.

The LW dropped the orb onto the ground, and fell onto his knees. When the orb hit the ground, it shattered into several pieces, and suddenly flew back towards each other and formed the vision of someone he knew.

"_Now...you've seen what is to come."_ The voice said.

"Tom...I knew that you were Teller..." The LW said. The LW could see Tom in his vision, but suddenly he materialized in front of him.

"_Teller? No...but I do know him...I, am in your mind for a different purpose. I...am going to die."_ Tom said.

"Die...? But...aren't you immortal? I mean, you have lived two hundred years or more...and you have several powers that only humans could dream of...I'm sure no human would kill yo..." The LW stopped and suddenly a image from the images he had seen flashed in his eyes. He saw Tod with a evil grin across his face, and he was holding the glass orb...and it appeared as if power was being sucked out of the orb and into Tod's body.

"...The orb...what is it?" The LW asked, finally fed up with his curiousness of the glass sphere.

"_The orb you see, I am connected to it. It is the source of my power...life...it's power is the only reason why my life didn't give out when it went farther than it was supposed to...the orb kept my life going...and it supplied me the powers I have today. But...the source of these..."gifts"...is a very, very bad substance...you've came to know it in your times in the wastelands. But it is an even more powerful version of it...the Forced Evolutionary Virus..."_ Tom explained.

"_It extended my life...made me strong...and made me a pysker...a being...that has extraordinary powers. Do...do you think I want these powers, Lone Wanderer? I know...that...my power could be used for so much evil...but...would it be right to use the same power to do good? To use a bullet...that killed so many good people...to help? I...watched, as Tod spliced together creatures that should never be made...watched as Atom blew Big Town to hell...I watched...as this whole god damn nation...burned...in atomic fire...was...was the fact that we took China out with us to help the fact that almost everyone died...? NO."_ Tom yelled. He put his hands over his face, and began to scream.

He stopped, and paced back and forth.

"_I...I wanted death...for myself. But not after this...not after all that I've seen, witnessed...caused...I know who fucking caused Tom's birth...me to be turned into this. He's still alive today. I knew what he wanted me to do by causing my creation, but I did it anyways. I saved you numerous times because I had to...because you were...important. But...WHAT ABOUT THE REST?"_ Tom screamed. The LW could see that he was frustrated.

"..." The LW didn't know what to say...Tom was the one person, who he thought was invulnerable. He could go through anything, and still remain intact. But he was witnessing him falling apart right before his eyes.

"_I don't even have an explanation for half of what has happened in my life...for my powers, for the things I can do...even my own morality. FEV...makes you...stronger...and can even give you powers like these. But nothing like mine...somethings...should never be taken too far...I was...a tool. To begin with. He rigged it all...from the beginning. Knew that the end was coming...he has his own plans...but my role in this story...is over."_ Tom let out a sorrowful laugh.

"Atom can have his fun...I...don't care anymore." Tom said.

"Wait...I thought Atom was dead?" The LW said.

"_Heh...no...Tod only thinks he is. How the hell is Tod going to take something over that he's a part of? Atom just put on a show and let Tod think he took him out...he's influencing every decision Tod makes...even fogging his own mind...why the hell else would he think Atom is actually his father? They're just clones...instead of being Tom-1, Tom-2...they made their own personalities...but Atom...was my other side...seeped out of my mind and into one of the clone's bodies...Tod was cloned as a baby...to be brought up as Enclave...so he would be loyal. But that backfired. The...third...well...he's...very different."_ Tom said.

Tom rubbed his face with his hands. _"Have you...ever regretted something? Something...so major...that __you couldn't leave it? Something you had to push on, even if it tried to drag you back down?"_

"...A few things." The LW said.

"_I...feel...the hands of millions...grabbing a hold of me...and trying to drag me down. They...died...and I was...cursed...with survival. I see their faces...every second I breathe. I have to use everything I have to continue walking down this path...even with the added weight. But now...I've came to the end of the path. Now...I have to do things before my vision fades...I came to you, to give you a look at the future...I wanted to do this after you made it out of Vault 132 and when you were conscious...but Tod got the crystal orb faster than I thought. So here I am now...showing...my weak side...my humanity...what I have left of it...to you."_ Tom laughed.

"Having a human side doesn't make you weak..." The LW said.

"_Emotion clouds the true important thing most should focus on...survival. A mother and a daughter in a Fallout shelter...all alone by themselves...as the nukes fall and everything..."ends." Eventually...they run out of food...their water supply dwindles...the mother thinks the darkest thought. To cannibalize her own blood...she would have enough food to survive a little longer...and with only one person she could ration and make the water last longer. Does she do it? No...her morality stops her from doing it...and they both die, starved to death in the shelter. If you tell me that having a morality...humanity...doesn't make you weak...I'll laugh. As I've seen...horrible things. People who swear by their morals...are the ones who die first. People who take advantage of others...and use their senses...survive. Is it right? No...that's why...Tod believes he should wipe the slate clean. Take the Enclave out once and for all...no matter what. Or they'll just keep reforming and coming back."_ Tom said.

"...Things...can change. Lose hope in your own humanity...and lose it all." The LW said.

"_I LOST IT ALL ALREADY...argh...humanity...will always resort to war to try to solve their problems. Even now...the Brotherhood are only fighting the Enclave for that purpose...but without the Enclave...the more serious threat, will escalate. The mutants...as the Brotherhood won't be able to stop them."_ Tom said.

"Let them have the Wasteland...I'm done with it after...after I finish my business with the Enclave." The LW said.

"_Don't...don't you understand? Once the mutants have the whole wasteland...they'll be an entire fucking army...they'll be able to wipe through the nation, killing everything that they don't turn into themselves. But this time...they would actually be able to succeed."_ Tom said.

"I've seen the mutants...would they actually be able to gather enough intelligence to form an army?" The LW asked.

"_...Are you fucking kidding me? You don't...you don't even know about him do you? Bah...forget it. You'll meet him soon enough."_ Tom said. He grabbed his side screaming in pain.

"_Argh...even now...I feel as if I'm weakening...every second Tod is around that orb...he saps another ounce of my power."_ Tom screamed.

"_He won't stop until I'm drained...and when that power's gone...I turn into dust and fade away. __Megaton...that's where it'll all happen...Tod...Atom...and the Third Clone..."_ Tom laughed.

_"The one who can even heal the wounds of radiation."_ Tom recited.

"Wait...what?" The LW said.

"_The Third Clone's power is...unique...think of a GECK. It...purifies the irradiation in the ground. It can even be used to power something as big as WEATHER. He...has this power in him. But unfortunately...the more he purifies...the shorter the life. He...was meant to undo...all of us. Mistakes that should have NEVER happened. Trust me...even if you think that you never found him...Tod's..."brother"...he'll be there. I know he will."_ Tom said.

"Well...wait...if Tod's absorbing the orb, then won't he take Atom's life too?" The LW asked.

"_No...Atom is in Tod...biding his time. When the orb is absorbed...all the power will go straight to Atom. Meaning, he'll become powerful enough..."_ Tom said.

"Powerful enough for what?" The LW said.

"_To turn Megaton into his utopia...his...promised land. You know...even I don't understand why the fuck the Enclave wanted to make him think he's Atom...telling him he's an atomic deity that will purify the wasteland with his irradiation doesn't...sound like a good idea."_ Tom grumbled.

"So...are we wrapping this up or...am I just going to lay and bleed more?" The LW asked.

"_Damn. Can't even give the one who's actually dying who's saved your ass numerous times a few minutes...I understand...sorry for trying to give you a look at the future and everything. I'll just be on my way out of your fucking head now."_ Tom said.

"Look, I'm sorry that you're dying, I am...but...wouldn't you want to ration out your power instead of using it to speak to me in my head?" The LW said.

"_Alright, you have a point...I have other people to speak to in their heads today before I go bye bye...so I'll just speed this up. Tod is probably not going to survive the future battle in Megaton between him, Atom, and the Third...you've already met the Third...I already showed you all those visions..."_ Tom said, thinking.

"Yeah, those visions didn't make any fucking sense...and...sometimes angels deserve to die?" The LW said.

"_You'll make sense of it in good time...anyhow, when you can, go to the Super Duper Mart and Vault 101. You need to go to both before...that day. New Years...trust me...you'll have enough time to entertain the Enclave after the light show at Megaton...and...trust me when I say it. The previous year...is always better than the next."_ Tom said. The light coming from Tom's body was becoming dimmer...

"_Remember...Megaton...New Years...you can go to Megaton...or not...it's your choice. I know you may want to try to save Tod, now that you know it's just Atom controlling him...but be ready if you do remain there until that day..." Tom said. He stopped, and looked upward. "It's...as if I can hear...all of __them screaming as if...the nukes had dropped only yesterday...it's...coming...soon. As the screaming rings in my ears louder...I feel...weaker..."_ Tom said.

The corridor began to rumble and shake. "Oh what the hell now..." The LW said, frustrated. Light began to erupt through the corridor and it hurt the LW's eyes.

"_...I used...well...some of my power that's left...to undo some of the damage...you should feel...a little better. But to heal it all...it would take all of my life...really man, you should learn how to duck."_ Tom said, disappearing from the LW's mind. Eventually the light was everywhere, and for a second, he felt peace but then all the light faded away into darkness...

"_Goodbye...LW...tell the rest, that Tom...the Pysker...says goodbye...and good luck...for the things that are to come..."_

He suddenly felt the cold rush of wind hit him. He almost screamed, as it surprised him. He couldn't feel anything when he was unconscious except for pain. He breathed heavily, as he felt very cold for some reason...he thought about opening his eyes...but the darkness, seemed soothing.

For a second...he didn't want it to end...he felt so peaceful. But he knew, it had to come to an end. He suddenly and slowly opened his eyes.

He saw the dark blue sky above him, littered with stars. He looked to the left and saw the entrance to the cave which led to Vault 132. The flames that were razing the hill must have went out...or somebody put them out. He looked to the right, and saw Steel members of the Bloody Steel Outcasts pulling their dead into their vertibirds, to not only honor their cut short lives, but to also recycle their power armor into the Brotherhood. The Outcast members, were prying armor off of the Enclave's dead...after they pried the armor off of their own dead. The Blood members however, were collecting vials of the their dead's blood.

The LW saw that the sky was slowly brightening...it must be turning morning. The LW leaned up, looked down, and saw that they had removed the upper part of his power armor, and his helmet, as his chest was bandaged with bloody white rags. The LW tried to stand up, but almost immediately fell again due to the pain. He fell to his right knee in pain. The LW heard someone shout his name from behind him. He suddenly felt someone's arm around his left arm, helping him stand back up. Then somebody else's arm around his right arm, making him stable.

The LW looked to the left, and saw the bloodied face of Jericho, and he had a grin across his face. He could even read what he was thinking. _"Glad ya made it, kid. Shoulda fuckin' hurried up though."_

The LW looked to the right, and saw Sarah's face, which also had a smile across it. They both helped him walked towards their vertibird, where he saw the others standing, while watching them. For...one of the first moments in his life, he felt...safe. But just like before...he knew it had to come to an end.

"VERTIBIRDS. OVERHEAD!" One of the Brotherhood Soldiers screamed.

"THEY AREN'T FUCKING DONE YET? SERIOUSLY? FUCK IT, WE GOTTA GET THE LONE WANDERER TO THE VERTIBIRD!" Jericho yelled. Sarah and Jericho ran, but still kept the LW stable enough.

Sarah and Jericho suddenly were startled by hearing gunfire coming from behind them, but Jericho suddenly turned around, leaving the LW to Sarah.

"What are you doing?" Sarah screamed, trying to evade gunfire with the LW.

"GET HIM TO THAT VERTIBIRD AND GET HIM OUT OF HERE! WHETHER I'M ON IT OR NOT." Jericho yelled. Reaching for his shotgun on his back. Sarah nodded, and turned around and ran to the Vertibird while helping the LW.

Jericho fired at the Enclave squad that was approaching. "YOU AREN'T MAKING IT PAST ME." Jericho yelled, running towards them. Suddenly, one of them pulled out his radio.

"Now." The Enclave Soldier whispered into the radio. They all turned around and began to run from Jericho.

"WHAT? NOW YOU'RE RUNNING?" Jericho yelled, chasing them. Suddenly, the sounds of the vertibirds got closer.

Sarah got on the Vertibird with the LW, and quickly signaled the pilot to take off.

"Wait...what about Jericho!" The LW yelled.

"He said to get to the vertibird and take off, whether he was on it or not..." Sarah yelled, over the sound of the Vertibird starting up.

"No...I'll fucking jump out of this vertibird before we leave him behind." The LW yelled. Trying to get up to head to the door. But Sarah restrained him from getting up, as the Vertibird ascended into the air.

Suddenly the sound of explosions roared...and the pilot said in a grim voice...

"They...bombed the whole area...if we hadn't taken off in time...we would have all been dead. The other Bloody Steel Outcasts made it out before it happened but...your friend...you think he could survive something like that?"

The LW, stopped resisting and trying to get up, and simply fell backwards against the back of the Vertibird's wall. His head fell into his hands, and he screamed in frustration.

_Remember when I started telling you this story? I said that Fallout was the new definition of hell? Well...I wasn't lying...however...it only gets worse from here on out..._

_**End of Chapter 70 Finale Part 1 Where Am I? Part Two

* * *

**_

**Wow. I went overkill on this one. I really did. Even more than two full sized ANDoH updates put together. But hey...a finale is a finale.**

**You made it this far, no point in stop reading now...and hey, why not review? It is the finale after all...**

**Adios mi amigos...**

_**~TGG333  
**_


	71. The Finale Part II: Back To The Present

**Chapter 71 Finale Part Two: Back To The Present**

Twenty years and nine months after the events of 2279...  
"So...you...had the powers Tom had this whole time? Seriously?" Michael asked the Old Fortune Teller.

"Heh...I had some powers...I only got fortune telling now." The Fortune Teller laughed.

"So wait...who's Tod's brother?" Michael asked, curious.

"You'll see..." The Fortune Teller said.

"So...we're almost to the end now?" Michael asked.

"Well...see...this story, is still in progress today. It won't end until...it ends." The Fortune Teller said. Suddenly, the old Deathclaw, Rex, began to growl at the door.

"Hm? Something's got him riled up..." The Fortune Teller said, looking at the door. Michael got up, grabbed his laser rifle, and scooped up the ancient winterized T-51 B helmet he had set down on the table. He put it on with his Brotherhood power armor. He ran outside and he saw a grim sight.

"Super mutants...everywhere..." Michael said.

* * *

At Little Lamplight...  
"Hey...you want to know something that's fucked up?" A Brotherhood of Steel paladin hiding behind cover said to the other paladin that was bending around the wall to fire at the mutants.

"WHAT. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO SAY AT THIS MUCH OF AN INOPPORTUNE TIME? HUH? I WANT TO HEAR IT." The Second Paladin yelled, over the sounds of the blasts from his laser rifle.

"Well...you remember when those damn kids that had a fucking town here? They kept it more secure than us adults...WHO HAVE POWER ARMOR AND FUCKING LASER RIFLES. We should get the kids back to give us some pointers." The paladin joked.

"Well, not only are there just a few of us here and a FUCK load of them, they gave us the shittiest gear possible, I mean seriously...my laser rifle's about to fall apart over here...we barely have any fucking ammo, and guess what? We're on the fucking front line of their home. While we're miles away from the fucking Citadel...every time we kill a mutant, they replace it with three more. Every time they kill a Paladin, we have to wait days for another one. Hell, I'm surprised we've lasted this long. Speaking of which...WHY THE FUCK AREN'T YOU FIRING?" The Second Paladin ranted, while firing at a mutant who was carrying a minigun. Luckily, he had shot him in the head and killed him while the minigun was still spinning and only about to fire.

"What the hell are you going on about? Even you said we're low on ammo...plus, I fucking suck at shooting." The Paladin said.

"What...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? HOW THE HELL DID THEY EVEN MAKE YOU A PALADIN?" The Second Paladin yelled, angrily.

"Well uh, the thing is...I'm not a paladin. I'm...heh, a initiate." The Paladin said.

"...WHAT THE FUCK. You're a fucking initiate? You have fucking power armor, and they fucking sent you HERE?" The Second Paladin yelled, enraged.

"I'm pretty sure I pissed someone off...I mean...the frontline of death? First few weeks in the Brotherhood? Fucking made me piss my pants...no, I'm serious. I pissed my pants. I heard stories about muties laughing, while ripping what they called, "Tin Can People" apart...if something can rip apart power armor, I DON'T WANNA FIGHT IT. I mean...fuck. Hell, I'm still getting used to wearing power armor...they geared me up, gave me training for power armor, then sent me out here." The Initiate said, frustrated.

"For fuck sake...I thought my faith in the Brotherhood couldn't go down any lower, but now this...sending initiates to their deaths...well, I assume you either got caught saying something...they didn't agree with, or you got caught in the draft. Fucking drafts...this isn't pre-wartopia where we draft people of our society then send them to die for our "country." The Paladin said, angrily. He shot another super mutant right in the face, turning the blob of disgusting flesh that was it's face into a blackened piece of gore. "Me...I said something about the elder...that was true. Fuck Elder Lyons...fucking hate his ancient ass...and think about it...he's...what...ninety seven years old now? I just doubt that he isn't keeping secrets...I mean, he obviously has some. He never even came out of his room when I was back at the Citadel...hell, he stayed in his room for nineteen of those years. His special recruits slipped food to him through the slot in the door...why won't he show himself? What is he hiding...I also...hate him for all the fucking propaganda he spreads through the wasteland. He made the Brotherhood take over GNR2, and he began to spread lies upon lies...and the people...somehow eat it up like fucking brahmin steak. I knew the Lone Wanderer...I watched him when he first arrived at the Citadel when I was still an initiate...I always had something in me that made me able to guess the morality of a person right when seeing him." The Paladin continued to talk while he reloaded his laser rifle.

"The Lone Wanderer...I could tell that he was...enduring his own pain, but he still wanted to help. Elder Lyons...I saw an old feeble man, who doubted his choice of turning against the Brotherhood's interests and helping people...him suddenly turning into a cold hearted bastard didn't help my opinion of him either. Another thing...did you know that...hold on...fucking overlord coming OVER THE BRIDGE!" The Paladin yelled, cutting his speech short. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a pulse grenade. "Fucking pulse grenades...I ASKED FOR PLASMA YOU FUCKING ARMOR—oh shit...he's down there dead...FUCK." The Paladin yelled angrily. He pulled the pin of the grenade, and threw it at the Overlord. The grenade went off, and blew the bridge and the super mutant up. "Well...on the bright side, they can't try and come over here anymore...bad side, we got no other way to leave...could jump down but...that's a far jump, and we'd be falling ducks for any muties...which ARE FUCKING SURROUNDING US...sigh..." The Paladin said, frustrated even more.

"Well? You were going on about something before the overlord tried to come and join our tea party here?" The Initiate said.

"Right...did you know, that the Lone Wanderer's funeral, they had the casket closed, the whole time? Hell, nobody even saw anyone putting the body in the damn thing. All I see around the Brotherhood anymore is just a bunch of fucking propaganda, controversy, and fucking false promises...oh, and death sentences. LIKE THIS FUCKING MISSION. Front lines keeping the Capital Wasteland safe, my ass..." The Paladin said.

"Well I mean...we should stay positive right? We're in the worst place we could be...but if our attitudes are negative, then it'll just make it worse, won't it?" The Initiate said.

"...Nope. You might have not seen the mission reports for the Front Lines...but I have...almost NO ONE comes back alive. Except...for that insane bastard who had a mask...short story, I accepted that I was going to die when I was assigned this. You speak against them...you get the death penalty. You get put on the front lines of the war. The masked soldier...he...volunteered." The Paladin said. "Trust me...we're here, until we either die, or the super mutants suddenly fall to the ground and die. Which I doubt is going to happen...you know, the second one I said." The Paladin said.

* * *

The super mutants were all around...there were so many, that they blocked any sight of the area beyond the super duper mart. Most of them didn't even have weapons...just there bare gigantic hands. A larger one, stepped out of the horde...he was completely covered in armor.

"There is no running...embrace death. As the great G007 will be the last thing you ever SEE." The large mutant yelled. The super mutants ran towards him, and Michael's hands trembled while holding the laser rifle. He wasn't anything like the Lone Wanderer that he had been told about in the Fortune Teller's story...he couldn't fight off a whole horde by himself. Hell...he doubted his chances fighting a few of them.

He shot his laser rifle into the horde of super mutants. The laser blasts killed a few of them, but there was still the rest of the fucking army he had to deal with. When they were getting closer, he ran into the super duper mart, and he moved vending machines in front of the doors of the Super Duper Mart.

He walked into the main part of the Super Duper Mart, towards the fortune teller.

"Er...wouldn't want to bother you or anything but...heh...do you have any uh...what's the word I'm looking for...explosives? Remote detonated, mines...anything, perhaps?" Michael asked nonchalantly over the sounds of fists hitting the doors.

"Well...yes actually." The Fortune Teller reached into her bag and pulled out a few packs of explosives...C-4, and a detonator.

"...I don't know where you get your toys, but DAMN. Well, thank you...try to...uh...stay away from the doors...as I'm detonating it if they get past the vending machine blockades...I don't understand how the hell those mutants keep growing. Brotherhood has their people in Little Lamplight fighting on the front lines of them...but then again...I fucking hate the Brotherhood..." Michael said, going to set the explosives near the doors.

He sat back down at the table.

"Go on with the story...I'll keep an eye on the door...they get in, I'm blasting them to hell..." Michael said.

"Well...ahem..." The Fortune Teller cleared her throat.

_**Chapter 71 Finale Part Two: Back To The Present

* * *

**_

**So we see Michael from Chapter 55 once again...and more details are revealed about the future of ANDoH...well, present in this case. As the whole thing was just being told to Michael in the first place...and as you saw in the chapter, the super mutants are much more of a threat then, than they are now in ANDoH currently...masked man? G007? Most of the things in this chapter will be expanded on later...also, I jumped from a 15,000 word long chapter to an almost 2,000 word long chapter. There will probably be one more chapter that's a little different, than it'll go back to the finale...**

**As always...adios...and, as I said in the last chapter, you should review...after all, it is the finale...and, the next chapter that'll return to the LW and the others will be...MUCH longer than this chapter.**

**~TGG333**_**  
**_


	72. The Finale Part III: Loose Ends Part I

**Chapter 72 Finale Part III: Wrapping Up Loose Ends Part I**

"Spring...sir...uh...what are...we going to do? The Enclave has suffered so many damn injuries in this god damn campaign in the capital already...shouldn't we try and go to the capital of the Enclave and try to get more resources?" A Enclave Soldier asked, walking into WEATHER with Spring.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You know how far that is? It's not like we're the main force of the Enclave even if we lose here...Chicago...the Big Apple...they're still controlled by us...but still, we've put so fucking much into this god damn place, and we can't let these assholes keep the capital of this once great nation...we'd leave, and return with the might of the Enclave behind us..." Spring said.

"But...if we are this much in shambles, then how the hell will we hold all of our territories at once? The Enclave is hated by everyone...we'll never be done fighting..." The Enclave Soldier said.

"Yes...I know that we're hated...fucking Eden, Autumn, and Winter caused all of it with all their fucking bullshit...Eden, wanted to fucking put his own FEV into Project Purity...Autumn, while he was...less, extreme...he didn't have what it took to follow the Enclave's beliefs. Eden wanted to purify the Wastelands, sure...Autumn thought that was too extreme, and thought death was only necessary to the people who opposed the Enclave. He would have allowed the genetically inferior to live...well, he would have still killed all the mutants, but still. Winter, was obsessed with WEATHER and the LW. He had a short temper, and that was his fucking downfall." Spring said.

"While Eden and Autumn was in charge, towns were raided, wastelanders were shot, and fires set...while Winter was in charge, he fucking turned the whole god damn Wasteland's population into obedient mind slaves that helped turn this old satellite tower in the mountains into WEATHER. Autumn, he was a little bit more discrete and ol' Winter, but guess what he did? He fucking said, "Hey, landing three vertibirds and instantly taking over Project Purity, revealing our presence in the wasteland to everyone sounds like a good idea, and not discrete in the least." What happened? That little fucking bastard from Vault 101 and Dr. Li, went crying to the Brotherhood, and the Enclave got their asses handed to them for...I actually lost count of how many times our asses have been kicked." Spring complained. They waited for a moment for the scientists to catch up to Spring and the soldiers, and get inside of WEATHER. "Well...took you long enough." Spring said.

"Oh gee, I'm sorry...we're in fucking labcoats...you're in, what...winterized armor?" The Lead Scientist said, shivering.

"...Do I have to remind you that I'm President now?" Spring said, not liking the scientist's tone.

"...Erm...no, sir...we'll...get on with...getting WEATHER ready." The Lead Scientist said, leading the team of scientists and engineers up the stairs.

"Wait...I thought you said Winter was obsessed with WEATHER? So why are we, now fixing up WEATHER?" The Enclave Soldier asked.

"Well...it's not like I'm going to waste all our time that we invested in this damn thing. Seriously...how the hell did my father even think of something like this? Then...he became so obsessed about the whole thing, he named his four children after the seasons of WEATHER...but...Autumn simply took our father's name." Spring said.

"Wait...four? He had five children." An Enclave scribe suddenly said. Spring stopped, and turned around and faced the scribe.

"What. Did you just say." Spring said.

"Well...I knew your father...and...he had five children. However, I only saw him with four, or one...never five at the same time." The Scribe said.

"...He...had another child...other than us...? No...I'm not believing this..." Spring said, shaking his head.

"He...even came to me one night...he confessed something I...couldn't believe. He said he had fell in love with another woman, and he had a son with her. He named him, James...and James had the last name of the girl, instead of being...what he planned to name his fourth son. Summer. He then, a few years later, had another son with your mother...Summer. You...wouldn't believe me when I said who James was...hell, I just now put it together." The Scribe said.

"..." Spring was silent.

"James Vaughn...was the father, of the Lone Wanderer. Meaning...he, is in fact...your half nephew, by your father's blood." The Scribe said.

"...Go...now..." Spring said, shaking with anger.

The Scribe seen what he had caused...Spring was shaking with rage at this revelation. The Scribe scurried up the stairs quickly, not wanting to have to suffer Spring's wrath.

"...I would have forgiven you...if you would have had enough trust in me to tell me." Spring said, looking at the locket around his neck that had a picture of his father, and himself, Autumn, Summer, and Winter in it while they were children. He ripped it from his neck, and he walked out of WEATHER, and launched it through the sky, and off the mountain peak. The silver locket tumbled down the snowy slope, hitting rocks and trees on the way...when the locket hit the dirt ground at the mountain's base, it cracked...Spring fell to his knees in the snow.

"I guess...maybe you wanted to have a better son than us...? After all...we did conspire and kill you in the end...but mom...she loved you...and you never told her...she died, and thought that you loved her. And afterward, you pay her love back by going back to the Lone Wanderer's WHORE GRANDMOTHER WHILE MY MOTHER IS IN THE GRAVE? ARGH." Spring yelled, punching the snow. "I killed Winter...watched Summer die...and read about Autumn's death in the mission reports...and your fucking love affair child died in the same fucking room that AUTUMN DID..." Spring yelled.

He looked into the snow, and remembered how Winter spoke of it when they were children...

* * *

"_Hey...Springy...you know how dad talks about restoring the weather to the world, all the time? You know how cool it's going to be, when it...what did he call it again...? Snows? When you're feeling too warm, it can get cold and snow will fall...it looks so cool in all those old pictures he shows us..." Winter said._

"_I prefer the other one. Sum-...Summah?" The youngest of them, Summer said, trying to pronounce Summer._

"_Spring seems the coolest to me...warm...not too hot, not too cold...and things grow." Young Spring said._

"_I kind of like Fall better..." Autumn said.

* * *

_

Winter looked up into the sky...he had just realized that he was the last...well, no...he and the Lone Wanderer were the last of his family. To think...that he was related to the same guy who killed so many of his "family", the Enclave.

He figured that sitting in the snow in the blistering cold wouldn't help anything, so he got up to his feet, and walked back into WEATHER. He walked up to the top level, and came to a larger room than the others. It was the top floor. There was technology everywhere, and a control panel, with a large screen above.

Spring's father had already programmed the system that would run WEATHER. But he was killed by his own sons before he could oversee the building of WEATHER. They had used the same system he had built with WEATHER. Even Spring and his brothers wouldn't know what would happen when they would activate it...except that it would apparently restore the Earth's atmosphere that was damaged by pre-war factories, and of course, the atomic explosions that made everything hell. The only time that it had rained in the capital wasteland was a week after the nuclear explosions, however...the rain was black...tainted with soot, ash, radioactive elements produced by the nuclear explosions and various contaminants produced by nuclear weapons. The rain lasted four days, killing thousands of species that had survived the initial destruction of the bombs, animal, plant, or microorganisms. Some people in the wasteland said they had seen rain once...but then a drought that lasted for weeks happened...and as fast as it came, it had gone. Even though rain was possible, but just very unlikely in the habitat that is the world today, snow was never to be seen in the wastes again. You would have to go to mountains to see snow...like the mountain that Spring was stuck on for the time being.

That was the goal of Spring's father...to return the luxury of pre-war weather to the wastelands...for people to once again feel the cold refreshing drizzle of Autumn, to step in the cold powdery snow of Winter, to feel the warmth and to see things prosper and grow in Spring, and to feel the rains and sometimes refreshing heat of Summer, instead of the only thing that the wastelands had. Freezing cold at night, and unbearable heat in the day, and winds that blew dirt into your face.

"So...when will it be operational?" Spring asked one of the scientists.

"Well...give or take...it'll be running by...New Years. We'll blast the year off by finally finishing this project." The scientist laughed. When he saw Spring's facial expression change into a non-pleased one, he quickly spoke. "Well, you see, we could have this up running faster...but Larry damaged the damn thing..." The scientist said angrily.

"As long as you get this damn thing up, it'll be okay...unlike Winter, I can hold my anger." Spring said.

* * *

Where once the Enclave Mountain Base once stood...  
The ruins were still almost intact, but rubble was everywhere. The bridge that led from the mountain that the base was on and to the one that had WEATHER on it, was still intact. A man in a dark hood, walked up into the ruins, with his head down in his hands as he walked. He looked as if he was a dark monk. He held a glass orb at his side...it appeared as if there was light coming from the orb, and it was going into the man's sleeve. Each second, the orb became dimmer. He looked around and his hand began to glow. Suddenly, creatures began to come from below and to the man. Reapers, Feral Beasts...they obeyed the man's every move.

**"Heh...if they thought that I would let them hide up in the mountains without a threat...they have another thing coming."**

Tod lifted the hood from his face, and laughed.

**"I'll pick them off...one at a time. Not like they can harm my creations..."** Tod laughed.

* * *

Larry flew his vertibird over the wastes...simply, spending his time thinking while he flew. Suddenly, he felt a soft tap at his shoulder. Even though he was surprised at it, considering who the hell could get in a vertibird while far above the wasteland? But he knew...who else could it have been?

"Let me guess...Tom? Maybe Tod? I doubt that it's Tod though...I would have been dead already..." Larry said, still wrapped up in his thoughts.

_"It is Tom...we, have much to discuss."_ He said.

"...Well? What about?" Larry said.

* * *

Spring fell asleep in one of the beds that was in a floor of WEATHER which was meant to be the quarters for the workers, scientists, and engineers of WEATHER. For some reason, he saw a face of a glowing man.

_"Spring...we have much to talk about...you aren't able to respond verbally, but of course...that's because you are in deep sleep...but I'll be able to read your thoughts, so it's no big deal. Anyways...what will you do when WEATHER goes off as planned, if it goes off as planned? The name is Tom by the way...you wouldn't know me. You had nothing to do with the project that caused me which was ran by the Enclave...your brother Winter was, but he's dead now...because of you."_ The glowing man asked.

Tom was silent for a minute, and he laughed, as he read Spring's thoughts.

_"Well...even though you didn't answer my question, I will answer your question. I can appear in your head, and even read your minds because I'm a pysker...I'm sure you know the definition of that term. A person who has great unthinkable powers...I can read minds...move things with my mind...even manipulate the very radiation in the air. FEV...is the cause of this...I don't want the dark gift I was forced with. Normally, the FEV doesn't have that much effect to give someone all these powers. It was a special type of FEV...it fed off of my own desire for death...my emotions about watching millions of people DIE. Hearing...their screams...ahaha...now, my question."_ Tom said.

He paused for a second, waiting for Spring's response.

_"Ah, yes...go and get reinforcements...but what if they could get stronger while you run off to get reinforcements? Will you really be able to rebuild something that's so close to the edge of extinction? Do you seriously think you can prevent the Enclave dying off? Their beliefs? I...thought I could stop things from happening too. But...I couldn't help any of the victims of the Great War because I was stuck in that damn Fallout shelter...I was spared...they died. Even after I changed, and after the war...nothing changed. I couldn't prevent them from dying...some damn voice in my head prevented me...my humanity. Why spend time saving countless people, when I could focus on myself...he escaped and got into a clone of myself...and did more harm than I ever could...killed people with his own hands...hell, he nuked fucking Big Town. My point is...no matter how hard you try...you can't prevent from the inevitable from happening."_ Tom said.

He once again paused and waited for Spring's thoughts.

_"Hm...you say that you can't just leave the Enclave? You can't just abandon it...you can't just walk away from everything you and your brothers did...everything your father built. But is it that worth it? The Enclave, the beliefs, the flag, the soldiers, everything will make people want you dead...and why not? The Enclave has done horrible things...no amount of good, nothing, can make up all those deaths...just like...I'll never forgive what this nation once was, or China...they knew that their war...would end up causing all of their deaths. They could have stopped the war, they could have made a treaty...but no. Both were so god damn stubborn, AND ATOMIC BOMBS WERE FIRED. Exactly why I never use these powers for good...they can be used to harm so much...would you use the same power to do good? Most humans would say yes...but they haven't seen the harm it has done from the perspective of the one who was forced to witness it by his other side."_ Tom said.

Tom once again waited for the response.

_"You're Enclave until the end, huh? Well...I can't force you to use sense...but I'm sure, when you''re at the end of your rope...you'll see it with sense."_ Tom said. The face faded from his dream, and it turned into darkness. Spring hated dreams anyways...

* * *

Under the crater that was once the White House, a light appeared in the Fallout shelter, that Tom...this Tom, was born in. It was the same as it was two hundred years ago...the FEV containers were still there, and all the FEV that flooded the shelter was gone. He had absorbed it all...and the crystal orb absorbed some of it.

He walked into the center of the Fallout shelter...and looked at his hands. The glow, was becoming dimmer...and the screams he heard in his ears...got louder. He fell to his knees, and his head dropped, and he looked at the floor.

His glow was becoming even more dimmer...he could even see Tod...he saw him in the ruins holding the crystal orb. The power was being drained and drained...the shine of the crystal orb was beginning to disappear...but he found solace in the fact that Atom, using Tod would only take his own power, and not the true powers of the orb. He saw that the orb was almost out of it's power...it's shine was practically gone.

He lost the strength to stay up, and he fell onto the floor. The light from his body began to fade completely. He laughed one last time...finding it funny that he was going to die where he was meant to die...two hundred years ago. The light faded completely, and life ceased in Tom. His ancient body, now without that power that the FEV inside him was providing, even his body began to disintegrate. It faded away into ashes.

Tom's story, his agony, his life...had finally wound down to it's end. In a way, he had found his peace from the screams of all those dead from the Great War finally.

The orb in Tod's hands, had lost all of it's shine, and no more power came from it. **"Now, it's just a paperweight...but I'll keep it...and hahaha...I feel so much power...RAAAAAAAAGH."** Tod screamed, and both of his hands glowed brightly. The mountain he was on began to shake violently. Tod stopped it, and laughed.

"Oh...I'm going to have fun with this..." Tod laughed. However, for some reason, his stomach began to hurt...it was as if...something in him was bubbling up...like vomit.

However, he held it down...he had to wait until New Years, and the stomach ache would just make the wait seem longer.

Things...were going to change, now that Tod had the power for once in his life.

_**End of Chapter 72 Finale Part III: Wrapping Up Loose Ends Part I

* * *

**_

**Chapter after this will be much longer...last filler...even though it's filler, it is good filler right? I mean...the death of such an important character like Tom who's been in the story for forty chapters makes the chapter important. Anywho, last filler chapter...enjoy your President's Day! Adios!**

**~TGG**

**(And don't forget to review)**_**  
**_


	73. The Finale Part IV: The Perfect World

**Chapter 73 Finale Part IV: The Perfect World**

The night of New Years, on the cold and frozen mountain peak where WEATHER stood...**  
**

The sounds of vertibirds echoed through the air, as they flew overhead and through the sky. The Enclave Soldiers who were roaming, guarding WEATHER's exterior noticed that the vertibirds were heading towards WEATHER, and weren't Enclave controlled. They desperately ran towards WEATHER and tried to scurry inside, but the last person they wanted to see was blocking the door. The Enclave Soldier who had the radio, desperately searched himself for it, but it wasn't on him. He was sure he had it a few minutes ago...then, he suddenly heard a crunch, and looked towards the LW who was still in front of WEATHER's door. The LW had his foot pressed down on what appeared to be the soldier's radio. He also saw what appeared to be the two plasma rifles that they had both been carrying. The LW had stolen both the radio and their guns without them even noticing. The soldier had a minute to say something before the LW made his move.

"We must really suck at our jobs."

The LW shot both the first Enclave Soldier point blank in the face with his own plasma rifle. Even though the soldier had his helmet on, a shot from that close proved to be fatal, and his corpse fell onto the cold white blanket of snow. The remaining soldier almost screamed when he felt something touch the back of his helmet. Suddenly, someone ripped the helmet right off the top of his head. He yelped as the cold air rushed onto his face and head. He looked at the demon in Winterized T-51B Power Armor and shook his head.

"Fuck you-" He was interrupted as he died when a shotgun blast went off and blew his head apart. The LW sighed.

"Please, remind me again. Why the fuck aren't you wearing your helmet?" The LW asked.

"Pft...why would I? Shit isn't cold. I got a question for you, though. Why, in the FUCK, did we have to climb up this god damn mountain when we could have just flew in a vertibird?" Jericho asked, stepping over the soldier that was now missing a head.

"Well...it was to ambush the soldiers that were out here, but...only two? You think they would put far more soldiers here but..." The LW looked at the two dead soldiers. Something about this didn't feel right at all. Jericho headed into WEATHER, and the LW followed.

An Enclave Soldier inside, on the first floor of WEATHER who was stationed there to keep watch yawned, sitting in front of a table that had his radio on it. "I don't even see why they keep me here...? Who the hell is going to come up a fucking mountain?" The soldier complained. The door suddenly swung open, and the Enclave Soldier almost shit himself, but he remained calm and quickly turned on the radio, "THEY'RE ATTACKING. THE LONE WANDERER IS HERE-", then Jericho shot him right in the face with Sav's shotgun. The LW laughed.

"That old thing's got some power." The LW said.

"Oh, this? Yeah...my old raider friend..." Jericho immediately corrected himself. "My...old raider boss gave me it...he modified it so much, it's nowhere near a normal combat shotgun anymore. Five times better." Jericho said, praising his, Sav's shotgun.

"Well...I don't hear them running down here...doubt they would retreat from WEATHER. After all the fighting over it? No...and, this place should be booming with Enclave activity. So far, we've only seen and killed three of them, and we're inside." The LW said.

"Are you seriously bitching about having the upper hand for once? Just be happy we aren't being overran with soldiers." Jericho said.

"Well, when you put it that way...I may as well as enjoy it until we reach the final floor and discover their full army, waiting for us." The LW said, following Jericho up the stairs. For some reason...WEAHTER felt...empty, to the LW. You would think it'd be filled with technology, soldiers, something...but...it was as if there was nobody here.

There wasn't even a soldier on the second floor. "What, they go out to eat on a fucking mountain? When are the Bloody Steel Outcasts supposed to get here anyways?" The LW asked.

"How the fuck, am I supposed to know?" Jericho asked. They continued to go floor by floor, the floors were so familiar, it felt like they were going back and forth between the two original floors. Though, eventually they found an Enclave Scribe on one floor, but he was surrounded with books that were about some ancient city in Europe. When the LW got close, he saw that most of the books were about a place called Rome. When the LW tried to get the scribe's attention, the scribe started to scream and babble about a wasteland and Britain. Jericho and the LW had no clue about what he was screaming about, so Jericho blew his head off.

Why in the hell would an Enclave Scribe start babbling about Britain anyways? The LW and Jericho shrugged and continued onto the next floor. The LW quickly jumped to the side as he saw a laser beam fire towards him. Jericho fired three shotgun blasts into sentry bot's head.

"I'm sorry but...who the hell is in charge of security around here? Only three soldiers, an insane scribe, no turrets, a sentry bot randomly placed on one of the floors...leaving most of WEATHER, their most and only important stronghold in the Capital Wasteland empty? This was done by a fucking idiot. I know the Enclave has a good share of them but...Jesus Christ." The LW criticized. Jericho simply sighed. "I mean seriously, I'm starting to miss Winter. He was an asshole, sure...but what is the point in fighting such a fucking idiot of a leader, like how Spring is proving to be? Winter was an idiot fueled by rage sure, but...at least he was hard to fight. We've pretty much just taken a stroll through WEATHER, if you subtract the insane scribe, sentry bot, and three idiot guards." The LW went on.

"You're underestimating him...he outsmarted Winter with a plot to take over the Enclave while Winter was plotting against him and Summer." Jericho said.

"Well, if he's so fucking smart and a tactical genius, then why the fuck are we in his place, fucking up his furniture, and taking a shit on his carpet?" The LW asked.

"The Enclave has gotten beat back and forth, so how would they remain so powerful? They were bound to get weak sooner or later..." Jericho said.

"I blew up Raven Rock, and they STILL bounced back. Plus, I didn't fucking give them mental retardation by beating them...power is one thing, but being a little tactical? Also, I have my doubts that the Enclave is only here in the Capital Wasteland...I'm sure they've wormed their ways around the eastern part of the country after being well, universally banned from the west..." The LW laughed.

"Nope...they are on their last legs." Jericho said.

"Why the fuck are you so stubborn to not see the possibility of them being able to come back from this? You know what...important thing is continuing on...I'm going to ask Spring if he hasn't been feeling well and if that was why his security plan was so retarded." The LW said, continuing up the steps and to the last floor.

They saw the Enclave Soldiers and Spring fleeing out of the side and onto the roof. The room was covered in equipment and technology. The LW and Jericho quickly pursued the fleeing Enclave. The vertibirds on the roof were already hovered into the air, and they flew off. But a minute or so after they in the air and flying, the LW saw what appeared to be tesla beams firing from below and towards them when the vertibirds were over the lake that was below, and on the landscape away from the mountains. Each vertibird was hit, they all exploded into flames, and plummeted into the lake. The LW stepped closer to the edge to get a closer look, but accidentally looked down and saw the how high he was up, and of course...was startled.

"Holy fu-" The LW, due to being startled almost slipped and fell of of WEATHER, but Jericho caught a hold of him and pulled him back and away from the edge.

"God damn...what if you fell? Number one rule while on high structures kid! Don't fucking look down...god..." Jericho said, frustrated.

"Well fuck, I didn't think we were that high up. Hell, I didn't think WEATHER was that tall. I can handle being blown up in tall buildings and falling from them just fine..." The LW was interrupted by Jericho instantly.

"Ha, like the Washington Monument...oh, and you also forgot to mention you were covered in rubble after." Jericho laughed. The LW sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"...No, I was definitely talking about a completely different time when I fell off of another historical monument that the Enclave blew up...but, anyways, I can't deal with falling off a tall ass satellite tower that was convienently placed on already tall ass mountain...seriously, who the fuck thought that was a good idea to build this here?" The LW criticized.

There was silence for a minute, until the LW broke it, due to becoming tired of waiting for Jericho to say something.

"So...that's it then? It's over...just like that?" The LW asked.

"Yep. The Enclave is gone. Heh...going to the bottom of the lake right now..." Jericho said mockingly.

"...Bullshit. A few vertibirds? First, the security of WEATHER was nonexistent...then, we encounter Spring and his soldiers. They see us, but they don't even shoot and instantly flee WEATHER, while they could have fled or activated WEATHER while we were scaling the mountain or while we were making our way up to the top floor. Hell, they even had the heads up because of that soldier with the radio on the first floor...this is just too..." The LW stopped, and tried to think of a word that fit this. "...Far-fetched." The LW said.

Jericho was silent. Suddenly, the LW was surprised when he suddenly felt someone hugging him.

"It's over! The Enclave is gone!" Sarah said happily.

"...You made it here that quick?" The LW asked Sarah who was still hugging him.

"Yeah. It's not like I had to fight anyone...all the Enclave are dead...which means we can be together..." Sarah said.

"...But there are still super mutants, raiders, slavers...more threats to be dealt with." The LW said.

"Let the Brotherhood deal with them...we've had enough fighting...wouldn't you rather live peacefully, then in a never ending war? Peacefully...with me?" Sarah asked.

"...This...this can't be re..." The LW stopped when he suddenly felt Sarah's hand around his. "...Yes...I do..." The LW said. Jericho suddenly grunted in displeasure.

"Lone Wanderer...this...none of this is..." Jericho was suddenly interrupted by Sarah, who's tone had changed.

"SHUT UP YOU...HE WANTS TO LIVE IN A LIFE OF ETERNAL PEACE. NOT PAIN." Sarah screamed at Jericho.

"NONE OF THIS IS REAL, AND I WON'T LET YOU BEWITCH HIM IN TO ALLOWING YOU TO END HIS LIFE." Jericho yelled.

"None of this is...real...? But...she...Sarah..." The LW had a feeling that this wasn't real from the start but...when was he ever promised peace? Never.

"Don't listen to him...he's lying...all of this is real. You should kill him for his lies...he's trying to corrupt you. To bring you back to that awful place." Sarah said.

"The only way to end this is to end her...the vision of Death who's trying to charm you into staying...away from reality, so you'll slip into her...eternal peace. Death. If you kill her, you'll awaken. If...you decide what you want is death after all you've been through, then...kill me. You'll be trapped her until your body in reality would shut down..." Jericho said.

"Kill him. He needs to die so we can live in an paradise of peace for eternity." Sarah said. Her voice changed, into a much deeper voice, and the LW could see...darkness in her eyes. "Think about it...a world of no war, no Enclave, no Brotherhood, no raiders, no slavers, no super mutants, no violence at all...just peace. You'd finally be free...just you and me...you wouldn't have to help anyone else ever again...you could just live happily with me...Sarah." Sarah said.

"Wouldn't have to help anyone else...no war...no violence...you...seem to have forgotten, Death..." The LW said, Sarah's eyes widened at the mention of the being's true name, but even more so at the sudden feeling of a blade in her stomach.

"My purpose...is to fight...to help people...to even fight this god damn war for the Brotherhood...if I gave that up...my purpose, up..." The LW whispered, while he plunged the blade further and deeper into Death's stomach.

"I would be dead already. Also, I don't know if you're a true being or just a fragment of my imagination that represents Death but...if you ever try to offer me a hollow existence again in one of my friends' forms then...I'll kill you. I'll be the one who'd beat Death at his own game." The LW laughed.

What had appeared to be Sarah this whole time, faded away, and the LW threw the blade he had used off of WEATHER's side, and watched as it plummeted. Jericho, what appeared to be Jericho, laughed.

"So...if she was Death...then...who are you?" The LW asked, curiously.

"Me...? I just...am. Conscience...memory...who knows? I was just here to put doubt in your mind about this all being real...which...I obviously succeeded at. As you were questioning it before we even stepped into WEATHER." He laughed.

"I gotta ask...why...all this?" The LW asked.

"Well...near-death experience or no near-death experience...you have to ask yourself in these type of...experiences...is this what really happened, or is your brain trying to protect your from what really happened?" He explained. Suddenly, the sound of someone's voice began to ring in the LW's ears.

"LONE WANDERER! WAKE UP! THEY'RE..." The screaming voice suddenly erupted into a very loud scream, as if somebody was ripping him apart.

Not...not a good sign, while you were about to re-enter reality.

* * *

The LW opened his eyes, and he saw a Brotherhood of Steel soldier standing next to him.

"THEY'RE..." The Brotherhood of Steel soldier was interrupted, as a vertibird blade suddenly ripped right through the soldier's power armor, through the chest piece. He couldn't stop screaming, and the blood wouldn't stop. The LW couldn't believe his eyes...he had never seen something like that happen to a power armored soldier.

The blood covered soldier fell to the ground, and a super mutant like he had never seen before towered above him. The super mutant looked...evolved. He was in armor that looked advanced for a mutant. Though...there was a collar around his neck, and he could see the letter and numbers etched into it.

"G007"

"I...am the hands of his will. I...am...Overseer. I...was born in the FEV...and I will never die...BECAUSE I AM PERFECT." G007 yelled. He looked down upon the LW, and smiled. "You...will survive...for now...because he commands it." Overseer, or G007 said.

Suddenly, he ran off, like a blur...he ran so fast, the LW doubted he was even a mutant. The blade that was through the soldier's stomach wasn't even a blade...it was...a rotor off one of the vertibirds. The LW looked behind him, and saw that he was partly in the lake he had seen in his dream. He also looked up towards the mountains of WEATHER, but, his vision became blurry right when he tried to look at it. He had a very bad feeling about everything that had transpired this night. He tried to look at WEATHER again after he rubbed his eyes, and he saw that WEATHER was...in ruins? What the hell happened? The LW thought. He began to hear the sounds of something soft hitting his power armor. He reached for his helmet, and lifted it away from his head and looked up towards the sky. He suddenly felt water begin to drip onto his face from the sky. Was this...rain? He had learned about it in Vault 101, but he had never seen it in his time outside and in the Wastes. The cold refreshing rain made the LW feel a little better. But...eventually, the rain became faster, and more of it was coming down. Coming down hard.

The LW grabbed and put his helmet back on. He looked back again, but this time towards the lake and saw an almost submerged and destroyed vertibird. He tried to get up, but fell onto his knees. He looked around at the area in front of him...

There was vertibirds on the ground...crashed. There was injured and dead soldiers everywhere he looked. Corpses in the flames...and blood drained into the ground. It wasn't just Enclave...but Bloody Steel Outcasts too. The LW watched as a Brotherhood of Steel soldier dragged himself towards an alive, but badly injured and bleeding Enclave Soldier. When he reached him, he grabbed a hold of the Enclave Soldier, ripped his helmet off, and began to drive his fist into his unprotected face. The Enclave Soldier slowly reached down to his pocket and pulled out his combat knife. His hand clenched around the handle of the knife, and with all his strength, he thrust it upwards and into the Brotherhood of Steel soldier's unprotected neck. The Brotherhood of Steel Soldier ran out screaming...no, gurgling while blood fell from his neck and into the dirt, splattering worse than the rain. He only ran around gurgling trying to remove the knife for a few seconds...but the LW would never forget watching him. The Enclave Soldier who had did it, had a grin across his face, and the life in his eyes faded as the LW watched him. The LW turned his attention to watching as an Enclave Soldier grabbed a hold of an injured Brotherhood of Steel Soldier who had been so injured in their vertibird crash, he was paralyzed from the waist down and as the Enclave Soldier tossed him towards the flames. The Paladin screamed and screamed his head off as he desperately tried to crawl out of the flames, but all he could do was move his arms and scream. A flaming vertibird plummeted from the sky and impacted with the ground, which immediately distracted the LW, as it impacted so hard the ground shook.

Was...was this what they fought for, for so long? Death on New Years Night, in the rain? The cold...the cold rain, washing the blood downwards the dirt path and into the lake. The LW was fed up with everything...fighting, the Enclave, the Brotherhood...he didn't want to fight anymore. He couldn't see or understand how they still did. They were injured some even dying. Yet...their hatred for each other fueled them to get past their injuries ad straight towards the opposing side. The Enclave and the Brotherhood reminded so much of himself...of how he used to be. He hated the Enclave so much, he even survived death, fueled with rage and hatred towards them multiple times. The Enclave, sure...they were just a bunch of assholes in power armor, but...they were simply fighting for their beliefs...their own survival. The Brotherhood were fighting because of their past with the Enclave...and whether they wanted to admit it or not, for control over the Capital Wasteland...the Enclave was just a rival to try and do that. They were trying to bring peace to the people of the Wastes, sure...but usually, peace cannot exist without order, and order cannot exist without control. Honestly, all the LW wanted at this point was to escape this place after he finished his business here, the battlefield that was being drowned out in rain, mud, and blood while being burned by the fiery wreckage that surrounded it. He could see it on the soldiers' faces...just like him, they weren't happy or eager about being here. But when they saw the opposing soldiers, their displeasure was cast aside and filled with the same hatred of each other that had brought them to this battle to begin with. Though...it could have also been desire for power, which was another reason why wars were fought in the first place.

The LW couldn't help his mind wander back, and think about how he got here...

**_Chapter 73 Finale Part IV: The Perfect World_

* * *

**

**So...back from my absence. Where'd you go TGG333? Oh...well, nowhere to be honest. My laptop had a...incident. Let's just say...eating chili near any electronic device is...very idiotic. And I really wish I had thought about that, but...alas, I did not. Also, my mind has been elsewhere, as this whole week I've been dealing with Graduation Tests...but, I've had enough time to finish this update, while...it isn't the finale, it reveals some details and I thought it was pretty good writing for me...and, I figured I may have to show you guys that I'm not dead. So...yeah. Still working on the finale...got two more graduation tests this week though.**

**So, adios, and wish me luck! Oh yeah, as always, please review.**

**~TGG333**


	74. The Finale Part V: Loose Ends Part II

**Chapter 74 Finale Part V: Wrapping Up Loose Ends Part II**

The LW simply sat in the vertibird, staring at the ceiling. "He can't be...he's been here since I became the Lone Wanderer...hell, even before then..." The LW said, with his head in his hands. Sarah, who was sitting next to him wanted to say something, but realized he probably wanted to be alone, so she got on the other passenger bench.

The LW, felt that the whole vertibird was empty...he felt isolated, but who wouldn't after one of your friends, presumably dying? He began to hear Jericho's voice in his own head.

_"Well I like to add a little shock and surprise to the firefights..." Jericho said as he fired the mini nuke at the deathclaws.  
_

_"Wait...you named the behemoth...Buddy?"  
_

_"God damn it, kid. AIM FOR THE HEAD YOU FUCKING IDIOT."_

_"Don't let your fucking anger burn right now, there's nothing you could have done. What you need to do, is save it, and wait until you can get to that bastard and you're in range of breaking his neck to let the anger flow."_

_"Never forget who you're fighting...or who you're fighting for, if you are fighting for someone...me...I fight because it's the only talent I got."_

_"OH WHAT? YOU WANT SOME YOU GOD DAMN SUPER MUTANT? THAT'S RIGHT FAWKES, I SAID IT AGAIN. SUPER, FUCKING, MUTANT."_

_"This world...isn't perfect...the people aren't saints. And good things sure as hell don't rain from the sky like rain. Killing...strangely, is what I enjoy...and what I'm good at. It's my purpose for being. If I would ever give up my purpose...then I would be dead already. So even if you are a whiny goody two shoes from a Vault underground that has the chips stacked against him, don't ever forget your purpose. No matter what it becomes during your life."_

_"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M GOING TO RIP THAT BAT FROM YOUR HANDS, JAM IT UP YOUR ASS, AND MAKE YOU INTO A POPSICLE! THEN MY FRIEND OVER HERE, THE LONE WANDERER, IS GOING TO CUT THE POPSICLE IN HALF AND ALLOW IT TO MELT ON THE GROUND! HELL, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A POPSICLE IS."_

_"What...? Don't look at me like that. Dismembered head hackey sack is a tradition among raiders. Well...probably only me, but I think it's fun as shit..."_

_"Actually, now that you brought it up...I didn't always wanted to be a raider. I wanted to be a dancer, dancing through the DC ruins singing! Oh, the thrill of a good performance! __...Naw, I'm just fucking with you. Cutting people open and hanging them with chains makes me smile even more each time I do it. __I never even really wanted to be anything else. Got tired of being fucked with, joined up with the raiders, and when they tried to kick my ass to initiate me, I fucking initiated them.__"_

_"One time...we were...raiding some group of refugees...they were running from some burning town we could see from a ways away...I...killed a couple, a man and his wife...the man had been badly injured previously by...I don't even know what. I reluctantly, killed them both...and...a little kid came out of nowhere, screaming, "Daddy! Mommy!" and...I killed him too...I felt something I had never felt that day. Regret...but yet...a tint of relief. If I woulda spared the kid...the other raiders would sell him as a slave or...worse. And if you have to know, that's why I always call you kid. 'Cause even now...I see that kid's face when I close my eyes..."_

_"GET HIM TO THAT VERTIBIRD AND GET HIM OUT OF HERE! WHETHER I'M ON IT OR NOT."_

He sat up, removed his head from his hands, and saw Jericho sitting in front of him.

"Hmph...just like you, kid...always fucking touchy and feely..." Jericho said.

"I...I could have helped you." The LW said.

"I was helping you, you stubborn bastard." Jericho said.

"But...Sarah, she forced me to stay on the vertibird when I could have grabbed you...something." The LW said, blaming it towards Sarah for restraining him.

"Hmph...if Sarah wouldn't have been there, what would have happened? You and me would be going to the same place...instead, you're still alive." Jericho said.

"But...I thought if anyone would...it'd be me...not you..." The LW said, putting his face back into his hands.

"Pft...please...I was the oldest of the group...I've seen and done terrible things. I guess this is karma's way of paying it back. But eh, you'll do fine without me kid. Even if, you are still a goody two shoes vault dweller." Jericho said.

"But..." The LW said.

"No fucking but's...I told you day one of traveling together. I say something, I mean it. No fucking but's." Jericho said. "Now get your ass back in that vertibird...no point in lingering in your memories for too long..." Jericho said.

Suddenly, like it had never happened...Jericho disappeared, and the vertibird was once again full...of his friends, and Brotherhood. He rubbed his hands together. Being on the vertibird...it felt...as if it was missing something it once had. But...he already knew what it was. The LW heard Sarah whisper to the Pilot of the vertibird, "To the Blood Tower, now. Those damn Enclave vertibirds might still be in the area."

The vertibird began to move...the LW didn't care where they were going. He just...wanted to go away...somewhere that he was alone. Although, he wasn't alone right now but he felt pretty isolated from the others. They simply stared towards him, and rubbed the back of their necks uncomfortably.

He looked down at his pip-boy. The clock said, "5:20 AM." He simply stared down at it...he noticed something blatantly obvious about Vault Boy, who was standing on the illuminated screen of the pip-boy. He was...always, smiling. The LW had always ignored this trait of Vault Boy...but...something about it now just annoyed him to no end. He was an example of how unreal the pre-war was. The people...always smiling. They cried, and cried, when the bombs fell...and most of them were annihilated but...even then, they got the easy way out. Well, some of them did. The rest either died a horrible death, were pawns in experiments in underground Vaults, or became ghouls, and they...had to suffer the longest of them, unless they either killed themselves or got killed by something else. Most people from the pre-war era, would probably just kill themselves or give up, if they had to suffer through the true hell...not the bombs, but the aftermath. Fallout. The LW had felt this, most of his time outside of his Vault, and in the real world...but the loss of something so vital, something he had since the start. Jericho...whether he, himself wanted to admit it or not, Jericho and the LW were friends. The LW even remembered Jericho saying something that implied such a fact.

"An old washed up raider and a goody two shoes from a Vault kicking ass together...I'd never thought I'd see such a thing. Or enjoy being a part of it."

He wouldn't be able to get past this with such ease as he's done before in the past. Maybe it was different because he thought he'd never see the day that Jericho would...

The LW stopped. _No. He's not dead. There's no way in hell he'd die after coming this far...he's too fucking stubborn._ The LW thought, waving away the grim thoughts.

He sighed, and sat back against the vertibird's interior. All he could do, is wait until they reached the Blood Tower.

A while ago...after Megaton was raided by the Enclave...for the upteenth time...

* * *

The LW was too full of anger and sad thoughts to say anything. Except...

"I'll make them all pay... EVERY SINGLE ONE..." The LW said, he punched the ground angrily.

"...I'll help you. I want to make them pay for Rivet City... now... Megaton..." Jack Jimson said.

"Come on... this place isn't safe anymore..." Bombshell said.

"Wait... MIA." The LW yelled. The LW darted off, running towards Manya's house, and Bombshell followed. Jack, was about to follow too, but he suddenly heard a voice in his head.

_Don't go with them. Go and investigate the crash._

"I'm hearing...voices now?" Jack asked to himself.

_I...am not merely a voice. Now go and investigate the crash._

Jack sighed, and walked up the path, that led to what once was Moriarty's bar...but it was now ruins...in flames, because of the Enclave suicide bombing it with a vertibird. When Jack reached it, he was shocked.

"There's...no blood...no...corpses. Just...wreckage."

_Now, you see? I...am not, merely a voice._

* * *

December 22nd, 2279...the dawn, of the first day of the ten before New Years. 6:15 AM.  
The vertibird was still flying through the air towards the Blood Tower. Sarah, suddenly got up from her passenger bench, and walked over to the LW's and sat next to him.

"I...got to ask...why, did you take the bullet for me?" Sarah said.

"I saw...Winter aiming at you, and it was the first thing that popped into my mind." The LW said.

"There...wasn't any deeper reason? I'm sure you had to have some other reason than that..." Sarah was interrupted by the LW.

"Sarah...I don't want to talk about this right fucking now. I don't want to talk period, right now...especially to you...no offense, but you kept me from trying to save my friend. I know, I have no right to be angry at you for the Enclave...bombing that area and killing Jericho, hoping to get me...but...at this moment, I'm not very fucking happy." The LW said, with a deeper tone than his usual voice. The LW stiffened his position of sitting, and scratched his nose. "If you have to know though, yes...there was a deeper reason. I hope it puts your mind to rest...and not only did one of my closest friends die today, but I got another bullet put into me. Which...I'm unsure if it's still rattling around in there, or someone reached into me and pulled it out. Either one, I still got shot, and that put me in a bad mood as it was." The LW said.

Sarah turned her back to the LW. "If I knew you saving my life or me saving yours by restraining you from suicide would make you unhappy, I would have preferred both of us not to bother." Sarah said, angrily, walking back to her bench.

The others pretended not to hear. "This is...awkward." Jeffery said.

"Heh...marital problems...love it." Clover said.

"Shut, UP." Bombshell said, in a serious tone towards Clover.

Both Jenna and Genius were silent about the matter.

The LW simply sat in the Vertibird. That, that did not help his mood at all. He got up from the passenger bench that was next to Sarah's, and got on one that was further away, and close to the exit of the vertibird. The Brotherhood Soldiers were also speechless, and they didn't know how to respond. On one side, the LW had just pissed off Elder Lyons' daughter, but on the other side...it was the LW, their most important ally in this war at this point, so they remained neutral...quiet.

"We're landing..." The pilot announced. The vertibird slowly, descended, and landed outside of the Blood Tower. Sarah was the first one to get out of the vertibird, and she slammed the door shut after she got out.

The LW laughed, "She's seriously mad that I told her the truth? I didn't know she was the one who got shot, and lost their fucking friend who's always...always been there." The LW grumbled.

The rest of them got out of the Vertibird and headed into the interior of the Blood Tower's secured perimeter. They all headed inside, went into the elevator, and went to the throne room.

6:50 AM...  
"So...all that happened, eh? Oh, and we never did find any record of Tod's brother...sorry LW." Jason said, after listening to their story of all that had happened last night at Vault 132. "Well...what about Larry, the GECK, and Winter?" Jason asked, sitting in his throne. The LW was sitting in a chair, petting the white wolf he had saved from the Mountain Base, otherwise known as Snowy. He saw that Dogmeat's mate, was in the corner, curled up with her pups.

"Larry, left after a psychotic breakdown in 132, I'm guessing, as he was completely covered in blood when I saw him running through the halls of the Vault. The GECK, unfortunately, was taken by Spring when we were busy with fighting his underlings. Winter, with his last breath, shot at Sarah, but I...took the bullet instead. Because..." The LW stopped...he wanted to say what he wanted to, but the fact of her being the Elder of the Brotherhood's daughter flew back into the LW's face, smacking him. If he did keep his negative feelings towards the Brotherhood after the war, then there'd be no way in hell Sarah and him would be able to stay together. Plus...if he truly did want to leave this place...Sarah, would just keep him from doing it. "Because, I couldn't let Elder Lyons' precious little girl end up dying, while traveling with a bastard wastelander...or, the might of the mighty Brotherhood would be cast down upon the wastes..." The LW said, sarcastically. Snowy walked away from the LW, laid on the ground, and began to sleep.

Sarah, said nothing, but the facial expression she had changed, drastically.

"Your near death experience make you into an asshole?" Sarah yelled at the LW.

"Oh, well, the closest thing to a best friend I've ever had, just got trapped in a fucking Enclave airstrike, I also got fucking shot for you, oh, and the Enclave escaped with the GECK, so the whole compete night was just a bunch of fighting for not one god damn thing. Sure, Winter died but...Spring seems more level-headed than ol' Winter. Also could be the fact, that Megaton, my home was destroyed before I even came here. All remains is the town...a hollow, empty couple of buildings. Oh yeah, it also could be that I recently found out that...heh, get this. My uncles, are Winter, Autumn, Spring, and Summer. My grandpa turned out to be the first fucking Augustus Autumn...I wanted to...keep this secret, but nope. There it is. My father was not only born from the Enclave, but the son of one of the original bastards...and now at this point...I don't see the fucking point in fighting anymore. Think about it...they had taken all the wastelanders and people from their homes and made them mind controlled slaves to build WEATHER. But when I rescued all of them from that fucking mountain, they all went to Megaton. Megaton, is dead. What the fuck, is the point in fighting over a god damn wasteland? Could take revenge on the Enclave for how they killed Megaton but...that's exactly why I started fighting them in the first fucking place. Fucking revenge solves nothing. Not a god damned thing." The LW yelled, angrily.

Everyone was silent...could...he be telling the truth? No...that...would be an unbelievable form of irony about James being Augustus Autumn the First's son, and nobody wanted to believe about the LW's point of the war being meaningless.

"Then...after Jericho dies, I just want to be alone in the vertibird, but guess who wants to butt in to talk about why I sacrificed myself for her...A SECOND TIME. Seriously...who even asks that? No, I'm going to question your willingness to jump in front of bullets...but, she just doesn't seem to understand, that I want to be alone, today. So if I'm a little edgy, or angry, then I apologize, I do. But I'm not going to fucking censor myself to be nice when my mood is complete shit. Now...if you excuse me, I have to go somewhere..." The LW said, standing up, Bombshell and Jeffery instantly went to help him, but the LW told them, that he was fine. He walked out of the throne room, and towards the elevator. Sarah saw this, and walked faster and past the LW, and blocked him from getting into the elevator. He sighed.

"I said, specifically that I wanted to be alone today, yet...you're still here, blocking me." The LW said, annoyed. Tom's message was still clear in his mind. He had to go to Vault 101, for whatever reason, and then Megaton. He wasn't going to let anything stop him...not while he was in the mood he was in.

"Maybe, maybe you're right. Maybe I should leave you alone...but whether I leave you alone or not, there's no way in hell I'm going to let you leave this place after being badly injured like that, because of me, and risk your own life. Especially after Jericho gave his." Sarah said, firmly.

"...Jericho, would have allowed me, to leave. In fact, he has before when I was injured..." The LW said.

"But he was probably went with you, to make sure you were all right, despite your injuries. He...he won't be able to do the same thing now, obviously." Sarah said, trying to convince him not to leave. "Would he allow you to go off alone?" Sarah said.

The LW stopped, and sighed.

"You're worse than Fawkes was." The LW said, walking away from the elevator and Sarah.

"Fine...I'll...rest." The LW said, annoyed, but even though he was annoyed by it, he knew that it was the best thing for him right now...rest. Though, if Tom hadn't had healed the LW, he would have probably been in far worse pain. The LW was still asking himself the question he had asked earlier. What was the point, now after all of this? He could see the Enclave's point of view, for once. They had fought for so long, now, they were on their last legs and simply fighting for survival, so they wouldn't have to throw away everything they gave in the Capital and go back to wherever their true home was with their tail between their legs. But the Brotherhood...if they wanted to protect the people then...why were they still fighting? Was it because they thought what the Enclave did was wrong? Or was it because of their long history with the Enclave? Or maybe they knew what the Enclave had, and wanted it. Even if they claimed to believe that protecting the people was more important than technology, the LW knew that they were interested in WEATHER. I mean, why wouldn't they? It had to be some advanced technology, if it was able to truly do what it's meant to do. Restore WEATHER to the wastes...maybe even the whole god damn country? When the LW had thought about it like this, he asked himself.

Have we really been fighting this long for the rights to control...rain, maybe snow? Hell, was the whole war about Project Purity over who would control the water? Sure, Eden would have poisoned the water and cause a majority of the people in the wasteland to die, but Autumn would have not listened to it.

No...even then, the LW knew Winter was an insane bastard, who would freeze the whole wasteland to see his dream, even if it meant the Enclave would freeze to death. As, Winter was the only one who had an armor that could protect him from the hazards of such a climate. But now...all Spring wanted to do was to activate WEATHER. Then, try to rebuild. Of course he would want to activate it, after the Enclave had poured all that energy into it, and due to his family's history of the damn project. Wouldn't it be smarter to just let them activate WEATHER, then attack? No...the LW knew that nobody truly knew what WEATHER would do when activated. Plus, he's seen it through this far, why not to the end? He walked into one of the empty suites and immediately collapsed onto the bed. He felt himself melt into the bed, and now he didn't want to get up from it, at all. He lifted his head a little to look at his pip-boy's time.

"7:10 AM."

The LW sighed, and a minute later, he fell asleep.

Genius, who was sitting in the throne room, suddenly stood up.

"Where you going?" Bombshell asked curiously.

"I've never been one for...staying in the same place for a long time...I think I'm going to go take a walk out of the Blood Tower..." Genius said, walking out of the throne room and towards the elevator. He rode the elevator, and walked through the lobby and out of the Blood Tower. He looked down at the ground, and there was blood...fresh blood. He looked besides the Tower's main door, and there was two dead Brothers of Blood sitting against the wall. The Blood Trail led outside of the protected perimiter of the Blood Tower's exterior, through the gate, and to a foreign vertibird. It wasn't Enclave, Brotherhood...Genius didn't know who's vertibird it was.

He followed the blood trail, towards the vertibird. When he had took a few steps through the gate and reached the vertibird, suddenly he heard the gate of the Blood Tower's walls close. He turned around quickly, and saw a face from his past...a face he hated.

"It's been a long time...Subject...Gee-Zero-Zero-Seven...Genius."

"You...what...what do you want from me, Doctor? I told you...I'm done with the mutants." Genius said, angrily. "And don't call me G007...that isn't my god damn name."

"Aw...as feisty as ever, I see. But truthfully, I want my second in command back." Dr. FEV said.

"I told you...I'm done with that life." Genius said.

"Why do you fight for them? Hm?" Dr. FEV asked, curiously.

"Quit with your mind games...they won't work on me again. Neither will your deceptive speech." Genius said.

"No mindgames, or deceptive speech. I truly want to know. Why, do you fight for them?" Dr. FEV said, repeating the question.

"They spared my life even though I was one of the offenders at the Citadel..." Genius said. "You...you tricked me once before, and I will not allow it to happen again."

"I know, what you were before, I even saw your potential and had them inject you with MY, FEV...so know your place, Scribe." Dr. FEV said.

Genius' head flew up aimed at Dr. FEV's cold face, as if "scribe" was a very bad insult to him.

"None of that matters anymore, NONE OF IT EVER MATTERED." Genius yelled, enraged at the Dr. FEV, bringing up his past.

"It still matters, even today. I know you still feel rage, over what happened. You still know in your heart that you were the best, and the fact that they grew jealous and turned on you...drove you to become what you are today. And...as for your role here with the LW...have you ever thought, that he was just using you for a replacement for his past mutant friend...Fawkes. I mean, really...don't you know what type of advantage the LW's group would have with a mutant ally? You should know...even now I know you're feeling superior to them, as you were one of the best fighters at The Battle of 132..." Dr. FEV said. "So, I ask you this. Are you really a part of the group hell maybe even a friend, or...a soldier, to add to the group's might and numbers?" Dr. FEV asked.

Genius was silent.

"Then, after the war...what do you think will happen? They will go after those who have truly evolved, past humanity. Those who are different, those...who are superior. Mutants. Can you really, stand by the LW's side, and watch as your leaderless brethren are gunned down, with no mercy? As the mutants question while they're being slaughtered, why would one of their brothers hunt them down? You can feign it all you want, but you feel an attachment to super mutants, because not only are they similar...but most of humanity do not think of mutants as equals...they think of them as lesser beings, who deserve to be gunned down. You, even now...long, for everyone to know that you are superior, strong...you, want to feed off of their pride for you...after all, you do represent Arrogance, in my little project." Dr. FEV laughed.

"You promised me revenge and strength. Instead, you turned me into this, and gave an assault on the Citadel for your OWN purposes. You could have simply allowed me to sneak into the Citadel with a stealth boy so I could kill the ones who have wronged me, but instead...you followed your own pursuits. Your promise of vengeance for me? Lies, to get me to...to accept...this. Then, in the assault of the Citadel, I didn't find those who had once robbed me, as all the noise from the assault warned them, and they fled from the Citadel...then, I found the LW's group, who took me in despite the fact I was one of the intelligent mutants leading the assault." Genius said.

Dr. FEV turned his back to Genius. "G007..." Dr. FEV was almost instantly interrupted by Genius.

"Not, G007. It isn't my name. Genius, is my name." He said. Dr. FEV sighed, almost mockingly, and continued.

"Genius. Eventually, the special effects of my FEV, will awaken. Normal strains of FEV will usually stop or slow the evolving process of mutants, or...of course, create behemoths, by making them grow so large that completely retards the brain, and fills it with nothing but rage. My FEV will use the very negative emotions that flow through humans and mutants for fuel...and it will evolve the host, even farther. The process is very quick, but unfortunately, for quicker progress, you get extreme pain as a result...depends on the person though. If you have my FEV running through your body, it will be destined to happen. Everyone, has feelings. Especially the negative ones that fuel the process. Positive feelings...are useless. But, anyways...when your time IS up, where would you prefer to be? With your..."friends", or with your true family?" Dr. FEV asked.

Genius looked back at the Blood Tower, then back at Dr. FEV's vertibird.

Back in the Blood Tower...7:28 AM.  
"We just saw an unknown vertibird hover up above the Blood Tower and fly off after finding the corpses of our guards who were at the gate." A Blue Blood Brother reported to Jason. kneeling before him.

"Funny...Genius left to take a walk, then this happens." Jason said, accusingly.

"He...wouldn't, would he?" Jeffery asked.

"I don't think he would do this..." Bombshell said.

A day later...December 23rd...eight days before New Years' Night...8:38 am...  
The LW woke up in the bed, and yawned. He checked the time and date on his pip-boy, and was shocked.

"I slept a whole day...?" The LW said, still trying to completely wake up.

"Yep, you did. You were completely out." Bombshell said, in the seat next to the LW's bed.

"Huh...? Bombshell? I thought Sarah was playing warden of this bedroom prison...I feel completely better, and and I haven't gotten that much rest since...well, since never." The LW said.

"Well you have to understand, she's concerned about you. Hell, I'm concerned about you. How long do you think you can keep this up? Your whole life...getting shot at, mauled by animals, punched by mutants, electrocuted, hell the whole Washington Monument ordeal..." Bombshell said.

"By the way, thanks for that." The LW said, jokingly.

"That reminds me something I've always been wondering...everyone in the Enclave always made you out to be unforgiving, and hateful towards the Enclave but...Larry was Enclave, he joined you and became a friend of yours, Tod...Jenna...me...just a little...confusing, why you would forgive us and let us fight with you and none of the other Enclave." Bombshell said.

"Well...Larry left the Enclave and joined me voluntarily, maybe it was the fact that he originally never wanted to be a part of the Enclave, but being forced to be when they took over his Vault. Tod, he wanted to kill me, but the Enclave who were with him and attacking Megaton, turned on him when they thought he was forming an alliance himself with me due to the Enclave's own deathclaws attacking both sides. Jenna, Tod brought back because she was stranded in the tunnels beneath Springvale or somewhere. You, we originally thought was the murderer of Fawkes, and...well, if we hadn't found out otherwise later, then I would have killed you right then and there. Actually...now that makes me realize something." The LW said.

"What did you realize?" Bombshell asked, curiously.

"I've never seen you without your helmet. Not once. Hell, I don't even know if you have hair or let alone a face beneath that." The LW said.

"...I'm pretty sure I've had my helmet off once." Bombshell said.

"No, not when I've seen you. The Washington Monument before you blew it up to all hell in an attempt to kill yours truly, you had a helmet. Megaton when you joined our group, helmet. Every other time since then? Helmet..." The LW said.

"...Huh. I could have swore that I took my helmet off once while you were around, but now that I think about it...I never did, huh? I'm actually tempted not to take it off just to mess with you..." Bombshell laughed.

"Oh, I get it. You're afraid that I'd see your ugly mug if you took off your helmet, and I would tell everyone else about it..." The LW said.

"I know what you're doing...it's not going to work on me." Bombshell laughed at the LW's persistence.

"Come on...the curiosity is killing me." The LW said.

"Well...fine. Just this once." Bombshell said. He reached, and lifted his helmet up. Bombshell then reached and pulled out his long hair that he had tucked down into the back of his power armor suit. It was suspicious long red hair, but then the LW saw Bombshell's face.

"...What?" Bombshell asked. Bombshell's voice had changed a lot, now that the helmet was gone.

"You're...female?" The LW asked, astonished.

"Well, what's that supposed to mean?" Bombshell asked.

"It's just that...this whole time, I thought you were a male. The large power armor, your strength...hell, I've even referred to you as a male until just now...you never corrected me, and...why'd your voice change? Sounds much more deep when you have the helmet..." The LW said.

"Well, I never said I was a female, because it really didn't matter. Don't tell me that you're feeling emasculated because a female blew the Washington Monument up with you in it, instead of a guy...and as for my voice changing, I actually put a voice modifier in that helmet. Why? The Enclave is old school...meaning...well...let's just say this, how many female Enclave Soldiers do you see? Not that fucking many, right? Their model is like how the pre-war's was...females either gave birth to children or did grunt work. Usually you only see women Enclave officers, or scientists...doctors...I was born for being a soldier, but I had to find a way to avoid the discrimination towards my gender. The power armor obviously hides my physical features as a woman well, the voice modifier changes my voice into a deeper male one, and the helmet hides my face. Then there's the factor that I could kick any of the male Enclave Soldier's asses with my arms tied behind my back." Bombshell explained.

"Well...hell, I don't even know how to respond to this. But...now that you think about it...your name, Bombshell kind of makes sense. As you are a bombshell after all." The LW said, Bombshell smiled, noticing the compliment. "Er...are you going to continue keeping this a secret from everyone else?" The LW asked, curiously.

"Probably...as I don't feel like explaining it to everyone, and it'd probably take time for everyone to adjust to that type of information that I'd just throw at them after hiding it for so long." Bombshell said.

"Then...why'd you reveal it to me?" The LW asked.

"Well, I mean, I figured I mean I may as well as give you the truth after all this time...plus, there's the whole...guilt thing for the Washington Monument." Bombshell said.

The LW suddenly had an idea run through his head.

"I have a request. Jenna, was also an Enclave Soldier...though, she...wasn't as good as you. So, I'm thinking you should show her that you, who was one of the Enclave's most powerful and strong soldiers of the Enclave, is also a woman." The LW said.

"...Oh, I see where you're going with this. It's the least I could do..." Bombshell said, tucking her hair back into the back of the suit of power armor. She then put her helmet back on. "I'll go get her and tell her to come in here...as, I can't do it out there...the others would see." Bombshell said, walking out of the suite.

8:45 am...  
Bombshell and Jenna walked into the room.

"So...what is it that you wanted to uh...show me?" Jenna asked.

"Well...what would you say, if I would tell you that there was someone who was as strong as Bombshell here, who was in the ranks of the Enclave as a soldier, and was a woman?" The LW asked.

"I...would say, there is no such person. As...not only does the Enclave...frown upon female soldiers, I mean hell, they didn't even refer to me as a soldier, but a BMMIPA...baby making machine in power armor, so they would...never allow one to become as strong as Bombshell here. It'd make their strong men soldiers look bad. And god forbid th-you know what...no...I moved past the Enclave and all of...that. But, I have to ask...why are you asking this, LW?" Jenna asked.

"Well, Bombshell can answer that." The LW said. Bombshell took off her helmet, and revealed her face and long bright red hair once again.

"Wait...you...you're a woman...? But...your voice...and I heard things when I was training to even use power armor about Bombshell...one of the strongest male soldiers in Enclave history...a female?" Jenna said, astonished.

"Yes, yes I am...though, I have to ask that you don't tell anybody else...not that I hide it because I'm ashamed of it, but because it'd be...controversial for everyone at first." Bombshell said.

"Hm...okay. I still can't believe it, to be honest." Jenna said.

"Well, I think I'm going to get some more sleep...I feel absolutely 100% better and healed but...I haven't been in a bed as comfortable as this, in so long..." The LW said, rolling over in the bed. He almost immediately feel back into his slumber.

9:30 am...  
The LW woke up, and this time Jeffery was sitting in the chair. Though, Jeffery hadn't noticed that the LW woke up, as he was too busy messing with his sniper rifle. "God damn it...why...why did you have to break?" He muttered, though it almost sounded like a cry.

"Jeffery?" The LW said, trying to get his attention.

"Oh, uh...hey LW...I'm just uh...trying to fix my sniper rifle. It...may sound weird, but I'm getting a little emotional, as no matter what I try, I can't fix the damned thing and...it's my only prized...or...actually my only possession I value. If I can't fix it, I...I don't know what I'd do." Jeffery said.

"How'd it break?" The LW asked curiously.

"I was uh...practicing out on the balcony...then me and a Blue Blood Brother who is also a sniper, started to have a competition. I almost won, but the sniper rifle wouldn't work right before I was about to headshot a roaming deathclaw...then the Blue Blood Brother shot it right in it's neck, and won the competition. Hasn't worked since then. Getting worried." Larry said.

"Here, let me take a look at it." The LW said, sitting up in the bed. Jeffery handed the old sniper rifle to the LW. "Hm...I think I can fix this. Give me a few minutes, and I think I can make this thing work like it was just made." The LW said.

Larry watched with interest and concern for his sniper rifle. The LW was using parts from his own sniper rifle to fix Jeffery's.

A few minutes after he had began to fix it, he handed the sniper rifle back to Jeffery.

"There...good as new." The LW said.

Jeffery instinctively pulled the trigger of the sniper rifle to see if it worked again. The sniper rifle went off, and a round sped through the air, and landed into the wall.

"...I love you Lone Wanderer." Jeffery said, overcame with happiness. "Thank you so god damn much, I'm gonna go back, and re-challenge that rat bastard guard sniper! Hah!" Jeffery laughed, putting the sniper rifle back on his back and running out of the suite.

The LW sighed, and he felt his stomach rumble. Then again, he hadn't ate since before they went to Vault 132 and the whole battle. He noticed that there was a stove and a refridgerator in the suite.

"Well...why not..." The LW said, getting up from the bed. His whole body still felt like it was asleep...probably because he hadn't gotten up since the day before. He also had to go to the bathroom.

He threw a brahmin steak he had found in the refridgerator onto the old rusted pan that was on the oven, and turn the burner on. He then proceeded to head to the bathroom that was in his suite. He came back after flushing the toilet. "The one thing I always loved about this tower. Fucking working plumbing." The LW laughed.

He threw the brahmin steak onto a plate with a fork when it was done enough, and turned the burner of the stove off. He walked back to the bed and sat on the side and began to eat the steak, then Dogmeat's mate walked through the still open door of the suite with her and Dogmeat's whole litter following her, as if the smell of the brahmin steak attracted her and the pups.

They saw that the LW had it, and they began to let out pitiful whines.

"Aw...don't give me those looks...agh fine, you can have it." The LW said, getting up and getting a knife, to cut up the steak into pieces to divide up for Dogmeat's mate, and her five pups. He cut the steak into two parts, as he was going to give the dogs half of the steak, and keep the remainder for himself. He then cut one of the parts into six slivers.

He handed a sliver of meat to each pup, and Dogmeat's mate. They all barked happily after they finished eating. Dogmeat's mate walked back over to the LW, and licked his hand. The LW got off the bed and crouched down to pet and hug the dog.

After the LW had hugged her, she let out a sorrowful whine. The LW knew what it was for immediately.

"You still miss Dogmeat, don't you girl?" The LW asked, looking into the dog's eyes. She barked, as if saying yes to the LW's question. "...I do, too." He said.

Dogmeat's mate and her pups walked out of the suite, and after they had left, the white wolf that the LW had saved on the mountain, Snowy, walked in. He also whined.

"Oh, you hungry too, or were you just watching the others and want a hand-out?" The LW asked. The wolf further whined. The LW sighed. "Fine..." The LW said, cutting a sliver off of the remainder of the steak he had left, and he gave it to Snowy.

The LW began to eat what was left of his steak. Then Jason walked into the suite.

"Argh...what more do you want...you already took a majority of my stea-oh hey Jason." The LW said, realizing that it wasn't any of the dogs this time.

"So I see you've made a full recovery...though, when you arrived from Vault 132 you looked completely fine to begin with." Jason said.

"Oh, so you saw that? Well...an old friend helped me heal pre-maturely. But I'm thinking Sarah was actually right...as I haven't felt as good as this in a long time...though lack of sleep and eating can do that to you. Also getting shot, to add to all of that." The LW said, jokingly.

"Yeah...I have a question for you LW..." Jason said. "Do you ever feel regret, about all the people you have killed?" Jason asked.

"...Where is this coming from?" The LW asked, surprised at a question like that was coming from Jason himself.

"Well...this whole leadership thing has...begun to change my perspective on things...I used to slaughter and slaughter raiders and Enclave with no care. Never used stealth or anything...I just cut and slashed. I never thought about if any survivors would follow me back to the Blood Tower, or anything...I never cared. I just...wanted bloodshed. But now I've been thrust upon with being responsible for the whole damn Brotherhood. If I back away from my duties, then I instantly show them that I'm weak...a coward who's afraid to lead..." Jason explained.

"I...I feel regret, sure. Honestly, it's the only thing that makes me certain that I'm actually still a person, and not just some soulless slaughterer...I even feel regret for killing all those Enclave...I never thought about if they had a family, or anything...I just killed and killed them." The LW said.

"So...you do feel regret. Then...what are you going to do? Stop fighting after the war, or continue on...?" Jason asked.

"I...to be honest, I don't want to even fight now...but it's too late to turn back from this. From any of this. If I do make it out of and past this war, will I continue to fight? I would try to avoid it as much as I could...but if I'm forced to...I will." The LW said.

"Avoid fighting? To even try that, you would have to leave the Capital Wasteland altogether." Jason said.

"...I know." The LW said.

"So you would say, give up killing...to lead the people who believed in me over Jenkins?" Jason asked.

"I would say, do what you think is best, after thinking about it. Is continuing your habits going to contribute or harm your allies?" The LW said.

"Hm...thank you LW..." Jason said, walking out of the suite.

Elsewhere...  
Tod sat with his creations, his Reapers, in the ruins of the old Enclave base that had once stood on the mountain. He looked into the sky, and let out a laugh. It wasn't of joy, or happiness...but as if he knew something bad was going to happen.

_**"I know you're out there somewhere...the Fourth...and you'll come on that night in Megaton..."**_ Tod's voice suddenly changed, and his body was taken over by something. His voice became far deeper, and it was his voice no longer.

**"...and ruin everything. Won't you? Ahahaha...ahahahaha...only one of us, will survive, and if I must...I'll drag Tod down with me."** Atom laughed insanely.

Two days later...December 25th...Christmas, and six days before New Years Night.  
The LW woke up this time, and saw a face he did not expect.

"Elder Lyons...? Why are you all the way down at the Blood Tower?" The LW asked.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Not come and talk to the man who's done so much for the Brotherhood, and save my daughter's life?" Elder Lyons asked.

"Well...it wasn't just me. My power armor got hit by the bullet too." The LW said.

"But uh, to the point...for everything you've done for the Brotherhood, for everything you've done for my daughter...I'd like to extend your honorary membership in the Brotherhood to the rank of General of the very Brotherhood, so you can lead our army against the Enclave to the very corners of the world, even on the mountain that WEATHER stands on." Elder Lyons said.

"...I...don't know what to say." The LW said. If he said what he wanted to, it would change everything between him and the Brotherhood...but he also didn't want to lie and say yes. "To...tell you the truth, I never saw myself as a member of the Brotherhood, even when you gave me membership. As titles can become unnecessary weight if you let them get to your head...and they'll eventually weigh you down. The title of General...would hold me down...so, I'm sorry Lyons...but I have to decline. As that title would chain me to the Brotherhood forever...I...am tired, of fighting. Fighting for revenge, fighting for power, fighting this war...fighting, for the Brotherhood. So, I'm sorry. You'll have to find someone else who'd want the title." The LW said.

Elder Lyons said nothing to the LW, and walked out of the suite.

"That...that could come back and bite me on the ass." The LW said.

* * *

_Many years later..._  
"Unfortunately, I do not know what happened between that and two days before New Years' day." The Fortune Teller said, to Michael.

"What...? But...I need to know about everything that happened. Especially before that fucking New Years' Day." Michael said, irritated.

"Well...the Lone Wanderer didn't tell me every single thing when he came to me two days before it all happened. It's only natural he would hide some things..." The Fortune Teller said.

"If...if the Lone Wanderer had told you his whole story, then who told you about New Years' Day?" Michael asked, curiously.

"Hohoho...you are a smart one, aren't you? Well, let's just say...I know people." The Fortune Teller said.

"Well, you might want to hurry up and tell me the rest of the story, as uh...I think those mutants outside aren't going to uh...wait forever. Actually, we might want to flee from this place right now. As they're choosing to wait...they could have stormed in here anytime." Michael said.

"You have a point...hm...maybe I should listen to you for a change, instead of you listening to me." The Fortune Teller said. Rex, the old deathclaw turned it's head, as if it was curious.

"Come on Rex...it's time to go in the tunnels...haven't been down there since...well, the time in the story." The Fortune Teller said.

"When you found Tod and Apathy walking in the tunnels?" Michael said, remembering earlier in the story.

"Yep...you might want to be on-guard, as the last time, there was a pack of insane humans who were cannibals and acted like dogs down there. Oh and uh...Tod and Apathy were originally running from ghouls in those tunnels. If they didn't die from the fire, then they might still be down there." The Fortune Teller warned.

"Alright, let's go then. You'll tell me the ending while we walk." Michael said, getting up.

Outside of the Super-Duper Mart...  
G007 stood, and stared at the building. As if he wanted to strike, but he was being forced to wait.

"All ties to the Lone Wanderer must be erased...I...Genius, will make sure of it." G007 growled.

_**End of Chapter 74 Finale Part V: Wrapping Up Loose Ends Part II**_

* * *

**Well...next chapter is it, heh? It's been a long ride, this story. Which will be continued with A New Definition of Serious Business, my New Vegas fanfic which will pretty much set the stage for the sequel to this. Then there's all the other ANDo_ side stories which I have been neglecting due to the finale of this. I hope to eventually tie all of the stories into each other in some way. I revealed a lot in this chapter...Bombshell's secret, the truth about this mysterious G007 mutant which was in the previous chapter...and Dr. FEV seems more of a threat each time he appears. And uh, if you thought chapter 70 is huge, I can already tell you that the ending ending is gigantic.**

**Adios, and please drop a review, if you feel like it.**

**~_TGG333_  
**


	75. The Finale Part VI: The Last Two Days I

**Chapter 75 Finale Part VI: The Last Two Days Before The End I  
**

"Soon...soon, this world...will be in the palm of my very hands...my FEV...will have spread everywhere. Humanity...will be no longer the superior species. They'll be meager slaves...after all, the mutants are the truly evolved race. Hell, the mutants in DC could have taken over everything by now if they didn't lack what they truly need...a brain...a leader. Me." Dr. FEV laughed, in his vertibird.

"...Hmph." Genius grunted.

"You should have realized by now that you've already chosen which side you were going to jump on. Actually, you should have realized that you have no choice by now." Dr. FEV said.

"Me getting on your vertibird is proof enough that I've realized I have no choice." Genius said simply.

"Heh...indeed G007...ahahaha..." Dr. FEV began to laugh but Genius interrupted it.

"If you do a cliche and laugh evilly, I'll grab a hold of that Enclave mind puppet you got up there piloting this thing and throw him overboard. Also, if you call me G007 one more time I'm going to do this anyways." Genius said, irritated.

"Hmph...even though I wouldn't let you do that, fine." Dr. FEV said. The vertibird continued on it's path...wherever it was heading.

* * *

December 29th...two days before New Years' Night...5 PM...  
"God damn it, I'm tired of this bed, and I'm tired of helping train Bloody Steel Outcasts...plus, it's two days before all this shit is supposed to go down, and I haven't even went to fucking Vault 101 yet...I'm getting the fuck out of this tower, and I don't care what anybody says." The LW said.

"...Go ahead." Sarah said.

The LW hadn't noticed that Sarah was standing outside and near the open door of the suite.

"You're fine with letting me go?" The LW asked.

"Yes. Go. Like you said before...you're fine now, and you'd be fine without me. Oh and...Lone Wanderer? My father told me about how you threw his offer of becoming General of the Brotherhood back in his face. Then you know what he did? He fucking gave it to the most arrogant asshole in the Brotherhood who just happened to be a paladin who I have a past history with. So thanks for that. I remember what you said about how you felt about the Brotherhood, but you could have recommended me for the position to my father before you completely changed his opinion about you. But hey...I'm not going to let that prevent you from hopefully dying out there when you get near Vault 101 where I hope you'll get mauled by a horde of mole rats. So go ahead and go." Sarah said. She tossed his chest plate and helmet at him while he was still getting up, but he caught both of them in his arms.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait, wait...if...if what you're telling me is true...then why did my mom speak so highly of the Lone Wanderer...?" Michael asked, as they walked through the underground chambers leading from the Super Duper Mart to Springvale that Tod and Apathy had once traversed.

"Maybe she did love him past all the bullshit about the Brotherhood...who knows...I'm not psychic. Well...not anymore, that is. Just an ancient old woman who tells stories..." The Fortune Teller said, petting her old pet deathclaw Rex who was walking at her side.

"Okay...enough bullshit. Is he my father, or not? I've came all the way from the Citadel after...everything that happened, and the only thing I had was the T-51B power armor helmet that the Lone Wanderer left behind and somehow my mother got a hold of...and now...days later, I still only have the T-51B power armor helmet. Please...just tell me the truth." Michael said, bluntly.

"...I haven't seen the future in many years...not since Tom died. There's no point in telling you what I saw of the future, which is now the present. As the future is not always set in stone...just know this, you could be...and you could possibly not be. Even then, what would you do if he was your father?" The Fortune Teller asked.

"I...I would find him." Michael said.

"Hmph...find the number one target of the Brotherhood, who hasn't even been seen since the final battle of the very story I've been trying to tell you...big dreams for an exiled Brotherhood Initiate." The Fortune Teller said.

"Are you saying you don't think I could find him? I mean come on...he did the very same, and found his father." Michael said.

"Then what happened? His father died. Plus...you, are alone. Therefore, you are also weak." The Fortune Teller said.

"His name is the Lone Wanderer, and you're saying..." Michael was interrupted as quickly as he spoke.

"You should know by now after all I've told you that he was never truly a "Lone" Wanderer. Not only did he have Tom guiding him numerous times, but he had his own friends who fought for him. Jericho, was the first...and he's still alive today. Though...doubt that he'd help you. He didn't join the Lone Wanderer until he proved that he was more than a kid from a Vault...so the Lone Wanderer dragged a corpse of a deathclaw into Megaton, and cut it's head off of it's own body and showed it to Jericho. Plus...he's much older than he was when he was with the Lone Wanderer...he even has a son." The Fortune Teller said.

"I can manage..." Michael said.

"I doubt you will...if you plan on keeping that promise you made in the Citadel...the world can be a pretty violent place, and keeping an oath of not killing anyone ever again, will be hard if you plan to survive." The Fortune Teller said. "But...to break a promise you made to yourself..." The Fortune Teller shook her head.

"I...I didn't tell you about that promise, or anything that happened in the Citadel." Michael said.

"Did you think I wouldn't know? I could, once see the future you know. I still remember some of it...or some of what I saw that was to be. Some of it changed, I know. As I've said before, the future isn't set in stone." The Fortune Teller said.

"I...I did what I did, because what he tried to do my mom...even thinking about it again makes something rise up inside me...rage, anger...and when they found me over his corpse...with blood dripping from my hands...I screamed at them, as they said I MURDERED HIM. I WAS DEFENDING MY...my...mother. Sure I may have went overboard but...it all happened so fast...and I lost control. I tackled him, and...everything was a blur, and I opened my eyes to...to see the same person who tried to do that to my mom. I...didn't feel...anything. I just wanted to keep hurting him...and hurting him...but he was already dead. So I just began to hit and cut the corpse. The Paladins stormed the room, and accused me of murder. They didn't care I defended her. Grandfather Lyons never liked me, I already knew, as he never came to see me, never talked to me...but to exile his own grandson for defending his own daughter...MY FUCKING MOM. IT'S BULLSHIT." Michael yelled enraged. He shook his head and waiting a second for himself to calm back down. "I...my mom gave me the helmet of the Lone Wanderer, told me about you and him being my father, and gave me whatever she could so I could make it to Megaton alive. I looked back at the Citadel...remembered what I had...did, and swore I would never do it again. Would never kill another human again. But...even though I'm focused on trying to find the Lone Wanderer, my supposed father, I want to help against the mutant problem...no, not a fucking problem, a fucking crisis. They grow each and every day, more aggressive and with tactics, and what the fuck does the Brotherhood do? Fucking spread propaganda about the Lone Wanderer and the Enclave. Who the fuck cares about the Enclave when we're about to be fucking slaughtered by mutants? Hell, this works for my point, and in this situation as outside of the Super Duper Mart there's a shit load of them waiting." Michael ranted.

"Heh. Funny thing is, the story I'm telling to you was once given and told around the whole wasteland...even had books other than the one I have, the one of the very last. As the Brotherhood took the books, changed them to spread their propaganda as you put it, and then redistributed them. It was a slanderous book, telling of the Lone Wanderer as an Enclave sympathizer, because he had let so many Enclave surrender and join his group. They also even stated his welcoming nature helped Winter, as he disguised himself as a strong wastelander who wielded a katana named Apathy and attempted to join his group. It blames him for so many things when he helped so many more...well, before the whole war. As after his father died, all he wanted to was slay and slaughter Enclave. But as you know from what I've told you so far, his mind began to change, and he viewed himself as the bad one. He started to feel regret about continuing the onslaught of the Enclave...and started to feel hate build towards the Brotherhood. Anywho...are you done with this outburst, and can I tell you the rest of the story? Even if it may or may not tell you who your father is, but it'll guide you to the path that you need to walk, and you'll know the truth about what happened. A story...is a funny thing...if it's well known enough, eventually almost everybody will begin to tell it...and the version would change each time, and people would try to change it to deny the true events of the story. It is actually a lot of work, to protect and keep the original safe...though, it won't be my duty for much longer now. But that aside, back to the story..." The Fortune Teller said.

* * *

"Well...if you're allowing me to leave, then I will." The LW said, putting on his helmet after he put his chest piece of his T-51B winterized power armor.

He grabbed his bag which was on the side of the bed, and walked out of the suite and past Sarah without saying a word or even acknowledging her, though he did pause for a second as if he was waiting for her to say something, but he continued on.

He walked down the hallway and got into the elevator of the Blood Tower, and rode it down to ground level. He walked through the lobby and out of the Blood Tower. He got past the gate and got on one of the friendly yao guai, and began to ride towards Megaton, remembering Tom's last words to him.

7 PM...after a two hour long yao guai ride...  
The LW rode and rode, and he eventually was close to Megaton, but suddenly the yao guai began to go a different way.

"What the hell? No, that way." The LW said, trying to turn the yao guai back to it's original route. The yao guai roared, and had a spasm, throwing the LW off of it's back. The LW got up angry, and the yao guai roared again and beared it's teeth. "Turning on me? You're lucky I'm under that fucking oath, because I would snap your neck so fast right now..." The LW growled. The yao guai's eyes were glowing while it growled. "Your eyes...you aren't just a yao guai...are you?" The LW asked, in a fighting stance.

The yao guai changed into the shape of a man, who was holding a glass orb in his hands. The man had a evil grin across his face.

"Tod...no, Atom." The LW growled.

**"Atom...the Destroyer, alive...and in Tod's very own flesh...rooting around, like a parasite, feeding off of his intestines...ahaha..." Atom laughed. Tom, the Creator however...my weak side...is finally dead. HOORAH! Where's the good ol' confetti from the old days when you need it, eh? Tod, well that's obvious...and as you may already know, there is one more of us psykers. The Fourth, the Healer...bahahaha...he's somewhere, and he wants to undo all of this around us. Return the world to what it once was, ignoring the fact that he, me, and Tod, will be eaten up by it. As we are all linked, and so is our power. Power...is life...and life, is power. That is why I am so stubborn to use Tod as my tool of destruction...as not only is he foolish, but he will be the best to play the part. But...the Fourth...would give up everything...as he believes if he turned the world back to it's pre-war glory...he could change humanity, and it would end war itself."** Atom laughed.

The LW coughed, to make Atom realize that his laugh was lasting a bit long.

**"Anyhoo! Do you know how fucking naive, that is? Humanity will nver change, war will always continue until it causes everything to cease life. It's grim, sure...but you would never guess what the most peaceful thing in the world is. Corpses. Quiet, too. Maybe that's why they're so peaceful. They can't open their fucking mouths and cause violence."** Atom laughed again, but this time it almost sounded full of sorrow.

**"You know...I used to be different. Happy, cheerful. Until...Tom made his way to the surface after we were trapped in the shelter because of the bombs. When me and Tom got this power, I was so happy...as I could do anything! But...when he saw...everything...the flames...the ruins...the god damn truth about the world and war...he...he changed. Every single emotion ceased in Tom's body. He pushed it all down...deep...inside. He...he pushed, me...deep inside. I...was his personality...his humanity. HELL, his soul if they do truly exist. He locked me away...for two hundred years..._TWO, HUNDRED, FUCKING, YEARS._"** Atom yelled.

**"I saw everything...Tom's attempts to help the people ended up failing and they died anyways...guess who got all the anger, depression...regret? Me...as he was a husk by that point. I grew angry...he ignored himself for others...always. Didn't care about his happiness, his own pursuits, and everything that involved him. Eventually I became strong enough to speak to him...I could even take control of his body for short amounts of time. Eventually, his humanity, me...became an alternate personality. I watched as Megaton was founded, and I liked the cult of theirs...I named myself Atom. Eventually, Tom was fed up with me...after I had slaughtered so many people he attempted to help and save. So he wandered to Springvale, and built the monastery, and the secret entrance that led to his chamber and his tunnels. He locked himself and me in there to prevent me from having any further fun in the Wastes...but...he still made his way out there while I was still locked in his main body, which was locked in that cage...the chamber. Bastard used his ability to split himself, and sent one to help you. He provided what you needed when you tumbled out of the Vault...so scared. Of course even the fear wasn't enough to weigh down the happiness you felt, as it was a whole other world to you. The outside! You only heard legends about it in the Vault. You needed, a Mentor. And a Man...Tom...provided that to you."** Atom ranted.

"...Tom was A Man...? THE, A Man? The very same who...who helped me so much...?" The LW said, shocked.

**"Come on, doesn't it make sense? He appeared so many times to you, and when Tom showed himself in person, you didn't see A Man anymore...until your last near-death experience, no? Heh...and Tom may have told you about his...our, power...but he probably didn't tell you about how he...I mean, we...got ghoulified when we were together? I took control, and waded right straight into the crater of what used to be the White House, and prevented even Tom to take back control and leave the spot. Eventually, bam. Ghoulified. An insane split personality having FEV filled glowing one. A verrrrry dangerous combination, don't you think? I wouldn't trade anything in the world for it. Though...it did turn me into a monster. Actually...now that I think about it..."** Atom stopped, as his voice began to change into a more sorrowful tone.

**"All I want now is destruction...why...looking back on it all...just...makes me want to...to...LAUGH AND LAUGH! OH! You should have seen the look on your face! You were actually buying it! Oh...oh boy, that is rich. Made me almost laugh up my rotted two hundred years old lungs."** Atom laughed.

"I didn't buy it at all...you're too much of an asshole for anyone who knows you to buy it." The LW said.

**"Anywho! Jokes aside...to why I came to you. Or...why I traveled with you until we were far enough away. You know that I already have Tom's power because Tod took it, and I was leeching off of him the whole time. Like a stomach virus...rooting around in the intestines, absorbing each and every morsel of power...mmm! I love it, but anyhow...I now have enough power to grind mountains to dust. I will, and trust me...it will happen...everything will end, and Earth will be brought peace. Glorious dead peace! It's what humanity and the planet truly deserves. However, I've taken an interest in you. Been traveling by your side this whole time as a yao guai! Sometimes a bird...the overlook view of the battle of Vault 132 was amazing honestly. Also, I clap to applaud how you killed so many. Bravo, truly! Therefore, I've found that we are a lot of the same, you know. Though I am an irradiated FEV fueld clone of the last president of the pre-war era, Tom, and you are a man who was raised in Vault 101 by such a honorable father only to abandon you when you were all grown up and yadda yadda yadda, I don't have to tell you your own god damn story. Anyhow, I admire how you picked yourself up from the dirt, and made yourself a weapon. Your rage towards the Enclave acted as a gasoline, and fueled the war machine that you are. We, could be allies...maybe even close friends! But that's as far as I'm going. I'm not even like that, let alone the touchy feely relationship crap type. Though...I don't think we would be touchy or feely...more...rage filled, and lust for destruction, maybe a little blood. I'm down for either!"** Atom said.

"Bullshit. I'm nothing like you. I'm just a man...who has to fight but not for joy, not because I can, and not because of rage or power. You, on the other hand, you destroy, burn, kill, and irradiate every single thing you touch! I am fucking nothing like you. When the war with the Enclave is finally over, I'll walk away. If you destroy everything and everyone like you intend to, you'll be left alone in a ring of corpses and at the end of the day, you'll be disappointed because you would be the only one left, with nothing else to destroy but yourself." The LW said.

**"But that would by my very own utopia. Peace, no violence, nothing...but myself. I wanted to bring you along for the ride and maybe even into the utopia. But...your tone tells me that you have nothing but hate for me..."** Atom said.

"Well why wouldn't I!" The LW yelled.

**"...I see."** Atom said. **"I see, the person you truly are...and it isn't the type of person who could help me. As you, would squander the change to bring a utopia to the world, to save a few...well, many lives."** Atom said.

"I'm sorry for criticizing you Atom, buddy...but...how the fuck is a wasteland OF a wasteland a utopia?" The LW asked.

**"...Those who were truly strong enough and mistreated by humans, would be strong enough to survive...the mutants, the ghouls, and the rad-animals...Tom probably didn't explain the crystal orb that's in my hands in full either, the dead bastard. It was emerged in a very, verrrry, potent strand of FEV. A strand that could even modify or give power to the inanimate. Not bring it to live or anything like that...but toughen it. Or give it the power that the crystal orb has. Though, it was submerged in a lot of it. The orb awoke, with it's power. The FEV is what caused it's power. Can sharpen swords when they're dipped into the FEV, dry up and harden armor when it's on the armor itself...I can't explain how it happens, but it does. Whoever made the FEV must have planned it to work how it did. Me, Tom, Tod, and the other guy are all linked to the damn thing. We are also linked to each other. A life line, if you will. Though...one could survive, even when they separate from the life line itself...not forever, but they can. Though, Tod plucked Tom's essence from the orb, and ate it like a snack. Though, because he absorbed me, a while ago...like a stomach parasite, I stole his snack when he tried to digest it."** Atom explained.

"But if Tod absorbed you, then why aren't you dead like Tom is?" The LW asked.

**"He absorbed my shell, Cromwell...an old and used up follower of Atom. I am not the Atom that cult followed...actually, there's not even one. I think that was why he was so desperate when he saw me and instantly jumped to the conclusion that I was his God. So I took his body, and turned his wife into a feral ghoul and sent her after you. You ended up killing her though if my memory is right. You cold blooded murderer. But in any case, I was lurking in Tod's heart when he absorbed Tom's essence, my essence and his own essence out of the damn orb. Though...I didn't find the Fourth One's essence. Also before you ask what the fuck is essence, that is the power of the orb that we all live off of. Also the power that's capable of damning this whole planet, or saving a portion of it. As small as it is."** Atom explained further.

"Okay, this is all really getting confusing..." The LW said.

**"Well, it is...pretty complicated. But, Tom was originally linked to the orb when he became who he was. He survived long past when he should have died because of the power of the orb. Eventually his body became dependent on it. Because Tom was linked to the orb, when we were cloned, me, Tod, and whoever the fuck were all also linked to the orb. As we all identical because of being clones. Well, physically anyways. Mentality, morality, even our powers may vary."** Atom explained.

"So you're saying that because Tom was linked to the orb, and you're linked to the orb and you're a clone, you were linked to it too. The same goes for Tod, and possibly this other one. I get it, but...I have a more important question. Why the HELL are you telling me all this? Usually you just Tod to try to kill me and my group. Asshole." The LW complained.

**"I know that you will be in Megaton on the night that it happens."** Atom said, levitating into the air. **"And for once, I'm bored. For two, why not? For three, you do know that there will be a bad effect, even if the positive side of the orb is unleashed, correct? This knowledge I just revealed to you, will be why you stay in Megaton for that night. Plus...you already saw it in your dreams and visions. Ahaha..."** Atom laughed.

"The positive side of the orb has a negative effect...? Pretty sure anything is positive, comparing it to the other side of the orb...total genocide." The LW said.

**"HMMMMM? Optimism? FROM YOU? OF ALL PEOPLE? Hah!"** Atom laughed, about to go into a laughing spree, but he stopped. **"Hm, guess I used up all of my laughter when you fell for my fake "go all goody two shoes, I feel bad" act. Hah."** Atom laughed. Atom was about to fly away, but he stopped, and looked back at the LW.

**"Oh, and I know you're thinking whether to try and save Tod or not. Tom told you to go to Megaton, no? Well, he was simply saying that, to lead you to where you truly need to go. Which I am telling you. Vault 101. It contains proof that he still has his morality...even if I am clouding his mind. I even blocked out what he saw when he touched the orb-"** Atom stopped himself, as if he realized he was about to say too much. **"Doesn't matter now. Whether you decide to try save Tod or leave him to his fate, doesn't matter to me at all. See you in Megaton. Oh, and there's no point in trying to tell Tod that I still live, if you do encounter him when I allow him to assume control again. I'll make sure he doesn't hear you."** Atom laughed, about to fly off again.

"Wait! What sparked this radical change in you Atom? Defending Tod...telling me all that stuff...?" The LW asked, confused. Atom laughed for a second or two then replied.

**"I don't give people death, I lead them to it."** Atom laughed, making a mockery of Tom's well used phrase, "I don't help people, I simply show them the way." Atom disappeared as fast as he had appeared to the LW. The LW looked back towards the direction Vault 101 was in.

"Vault 101, huh? I guess after all the bad shit that's happened there, something good is bound to happen." The LW said. He thought about everything that had happened in his original home. All the fights he had with Butch and his gang of bullies, when he had to escape to follow his father, when he returned and helped Amata overthrow her own father as overseer of the vault, then he had to return a second time, to defend Vault 101 from Enclave controlled raiders, even though he had been exiled from the Vault by Amata for being too controversial. But he had showed up too late, and all of them but Mia died. Though Mia ended up dying anyways after the Enclave did it's final attack on Megaton. He looked up, and saw the same wooden door that led inside to Vault 101. The same damn wooden door.

7:21 PM...after the long talk with Atom.  
He looked back towards the scenaric overlook, where Amata and Meiyo, the honor bound mutant who had saved his life by taking on the weight and blunt of a vertibird that was still running, for the LW, was both buried. He felt the urge to step towards the makeshift graves, but he didn't.

"...Sorry. There isn't anymore time for mourning about those already dead..." The LW said, turning around back towards Vault 101's entrance. "...because of me."

He swung the door open, and walked into the cavern and was hit with a wave of shock. There were bloody Enclave corpses everywhere in the cavern. There was a familiar face, person, sitting on the ground in front of the entrance of Vault 101. His eyes were open, he was breathing, but he was frozen like a statue. He was completely covered in blood, and he had two blood covered submachine guns in his hands. The LW recognized him at last...Jack...the LW had wondered why he didn't see him in the Vertibird when they left Megaton...but, why DID he stay behind?

"They trusted me...I failed them, and my daughter. Why did I have to survive? This time...I didn't fail them...but..." Jack stopped, and coughed hard. "My time...I can sense, is coming to an end. I refused stims from them because I realized as I defended them...I don't want to live. I watched as they overran Rivet City...like a god damn tidal wave." Jack said, with sorrow in his voice.

"Then, they killed your daughter?" The LW asked. Jack was silent for a minute, it looked like as if he almost had tears in his eyes.

"They..."

"They didn't. I-I-I did."

"When I found her...they...they were...they had...ARGH..." Jack screamed, putting his face down in his hands.

The LW knew what he was trying to say before he would even say it.

"When I found her...she was crying...the soldiers had went somewhere...no matter what I did...she...wouldn't stop. Couldn't stop. The crying...was the sound of me dying inside. Not only do I know that they did that to my daughter but...I...I WASN'T THERE." Jack screamed. "...I...I put her out of her misery. No child should be treated...USED like that. I KILLED MY OWN DAUGHTER BECAUSE OF MY OWN...own sorrow, regret..." Jack cried. But the pitiful crying stopped, and suddenly turned into a horrifying laugh.

"I found them, those soldiers. I ripped their throats out...cut them to piece, to piece, to piece...made one of them watch as I murdered his friend. I still see their faces. I see each one of these soldier's faces...and I laugh at them. I wanted nothing but more blood...their blood...the Enclave's blood. Even now...I want more, even though my daughter and home are both long gone. It will solve nothing, not even my own hatred." Jack said, shaking with rage.

"I lost my will to live, when they made my daughter into that...I saw the look in her eyes, and in the reflection I saw my own soul being hanged by those same two soldiers. Ever since then, I've done nothing but kill more and more of them. I hate them...but I also hate myself." Jack said, getting up, with his submachine guns in his hands.

"I met the person I was turned into while fighting in this cavern...even those who I was defending with my own life, said they were afraid of me. All I deserve is death. They are slaughterers, I am a slaughterer. We are one and the same. They...raped, my daughter, and I kill their boys, fathers...some, with my bare hands." Jack laughed.

"You said you were defending...someone, but if you're defending someone or something from someone that wishes to harm them, you're no slaughterer. You're a defender. It isn't even slaughter." The LW said. Jack laughed, almost mockingly.

"Even if you justify it, it's still slaughter. You see several dead Enclave Soldiers on the ground, but I see men who lost their lives to me today. I avenged what happened to my daughter long ago. Is it still right to fight because they used her and threw her aside like a fucking...doll...?" Jack was once again shaking with rage due to thinking about what happened to his daughter again. "What makes my life more valuable, then theirs? Why must only they die, and I go on? There's about...ten or so dead in this cavern. Is my life truly that valuable?" Jack asked. He got close to the LW and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You...you however, are worse than I am. Do you even know how many you've killed? I know. I've scratched it into my own armor each time. But after all of this...I believe that everything that causes so much death...needs to be stopped. The Enclave, will reach it's end soon enough, even if you help the Brotherhood or not. You, will survive, and possibly reign as a god damn hero. A murderer. I didn't know slaughtering people counted as heroics. I could understand if the Enclave was still attacking, but they're bleeding out...yet you still march towards the downed soldier, with a evil grin across your face. You'd kick dirt in the Enclave's eyes, and rip out it's intestines while it tried to crawl away. So I am curious...William, what do you define yourself as? Will you justify your own actions, as you did mine?" Jack ranted.

"I...I am no hero. I've killed so many...and what do I have to show for it? Nothing, but all the blood on my own hands. So what do I define myself as? Something I do not want to be...but I have to be." The LW said, bluntly. "I'm still fueled by rage because of the people in Megaton's deaths, but if I wasn't already numbed to all of this, I would have went on a rampage like you did after discovering your daughter like that. I...am similar, as the little girl I saved from this Vault you stand in front of, died that day, and the soldier was just standing over her and the kind old lady who took her in..." The LW said.

Jack suddenly began to laugh, hard.

"Who do you think I defended here?" Jack said.

* * *

Jack walked towards the fiery crash, and was confused when he saw not one body. It was as if the building was empty the whole time...he then heard the voice again.

_Now, do you see? No bodies...why? As I said before, I am no meager voice. Go to the Common House..._

Jack didn't know what was going on...they probably wouldn't have left Moriarty's bar...but there was no bodies. All he could do was listen to the voice...

Jack quickly walked towards the common house, and he walked into it after he swung the door open. He stepped in and saw all the people of Megaton standing inside of Megaton, still in the Power Armor from the Lone Wanderer's armory in what used to be his house, which was now completely destroyed.

"You're...you're all alive..." Jack said, stunned.

"The glowing person appeared, and told us to come here...then all of a sudden, Moriarty's Bar where we not only a few minutes ago, blows up into hellfire..." One of the Megaton citizens said.

"Blew up...? BLEW UP? IT FUCKING EXPLODED!" Moriarty yelled, enraged.

"Listen, I know you're mad. So is Moira. But at least we're alive." Another Megaton Citizen said.

"Well, you didn't lose your home and business." Moira said, irritated.

"I fucking lost everything...argh...WHY DID I LET YOU ASSHOLES TAKE AWAY MY GUN?" Moriarty yelled, still full of rage.

"Because you were trying to shoot yourself!" Another citizen yelled.

"WELL, YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME DID IT, YOU ASSHOLES." Moriarty screamed.

_Take them to Vault 101._ The voice whispered to Jack.

* * *

"...The bones of the already dead, that lie in the hallways of your vault? They survived, and I led them out of Megaton after you left...but an Enclave scout saw us. Probably my fault...whole town was still wearing god damn power armor, the scout probably thought it was Brotherhood. We made it into Vault 101, and I held this cavern down. They stopped about a day ago...at least I think it was a day ago. Time doesn't really matter. Not now. Not ever." Jack said.

The LW was shocked, and his first instinct made him walk around Jack and head towards Vault 101. Jack quickly ran in front of him, blocking him, shaking his head.

"You aren't entering." Jack said, boldly. The LW gave a skeptical look to Jack.

"This, was my vault. Those are the people I'm fighting for." The LW was instantly hit with a rebuttal from Jack.

"Don't you think I know? The Enclave attacked Megaton, because of you. It's always been because of you. When Rivet City was attacked, was the might legendary hero, the Lone Wanderer there? Megaton survived, because you favored it...while Megaton was secure and safe, Rivet City was taken. Those who didn't drink that poisoned water and lost their free will, were killed if they didn't abandon their free will voluntarily. The rest were thrown overboard, or had to flee from their own homes. You thought...it was tragic to lose your father? What do you think it feels like, when you not only survived, but witnessed such a crime done to your daughter, and then to have to put her out of her misery...and then, live with it? Your father, tried everything, gave up everything, to secure your place in the Vault. To give you a safe future to you...then, you tossed it away." What Jack had said, caused the LW to go off.

"Do you think I really had a choice? They would have killed me if I stayed. Doesn't matter now...that's why they call it the past. We leave it behind, and those who allow it to chain them and drag them down...are the ones who fall. We must learn from it, and continue on." The LW said.

"...I say this, yet...I am right back where it all started, again. Even though, I learned I wasn't born in this place, it is the closest thing to a home that I ever had. Jack, if I could have chose how it happened...a Vault security guard would have aimed his pistol from inside the Vault, and shot me as I walked through this cavern, about to escape from this place to make it out and into a worse hell." The LW said. "If you think, that I really need and deserve to die, then go ahead and shoot. Right now." The LW said.

"No...I do not execute. But either way, we are both killers. At least one of us needs to die here today. I will not attack you without being provoked. But if you want to pass, then we must fight, as I swore to them, I would let not one person past myself." Jack said, tossing one of his bloody submachine guns to the LW.

The LW caught the gun on instinct, but surprised Jack when he tossed it back.

"I trust that you can defend them." The LW said. Jack caught the second submachine gun, and looked confusedly at the LW. "After all, Megaton won't be anywhere near safe when everything goes to hell...plus, I won't be around anymore to protect them. Though, my protection isn't good at all, considering their enemies target them because of myself even being there." The LW said, guiltily. Jack laughed once, but went back to being serious as if the laugh was a mistake he let slip by. He simply nodded, and sat back down.

"...I didn't believe the glowing man when he said you wouldn't try to pass me, but he was right. Then again, I didn't believe him when he told me that they weren't dead too." Jack said. The LW's head sprung up.

_Glowing...man?_ The LW thought. He recalled what Atom had said about Tod still having his morals. He walked back where he had came from, until light flashed at the entrance of the cave. When the light faded back into what was there before, darkness, a body fell to the floor.

"Argh...son of a bitch..." The grumbling of whoever it was, sounded familiar. "Gettin' too old for this shit." He grumbled, picking himself up. The LW's jaw dropped.

"JERICHO!" The LW yelled, not believing what he was seeing, as he ran over to Jericho.

* * *

In the cave that led inside to Vault 132...  
_"Wake up...you are alive, because I could not watch you die due to the Enclave's trickery. Plus...you must go on."_

Jericho's eyes began to slowly open. "Who...who are you..." Jericho asked, his vision being blurry. He thought he saw a man, but he was shining...shining with light.

_"My name is not important. What is important, is that you are alive."_

"You...you look familiar...but...I don't know your voice...the fuck happened?" Jericho asked, rubbing his forehead. Jericho's vision got better, but the person was still a blur...Jericho pulled himself up.

_"You'll probably regain memory of what happened in a second or two...you'll be fine. Oh, by the way...it's been about a week since it happened. I dragged you in here, and you just now woke up. You must have been very tired. Now go outside."_ The shining person said.

Jericho stumbled through the door of the cavern and outside. The area outside of Vault 132 and it's cavern, was blackened, and part of it was on fire due to the Enclave's airstrike that nearly killed him, and would have, if it wasn't for the shining man. But the shining man walked out of the cave, and in front of Jericho, the flames grew calm, and the blackened ground, and explosion marks left on the land began to heal, out of nowhere.

_"I...am the counter balance, of the four pyskers. I...have the power to erase the mistake of the original clone...you will wake up, to your friend."_ The shining man said.

"Wait!" Jericho yelled, but it was too late. The area flashed with light, and Jericho disappeared from the area.

* * *

7:50 PM...  
"In...the flesh. Erk..." Jericho suddenly vomited on the ground.

"Are...are you alright?" The LW asked.

"Give me a break...I think I just came from Vault 132 to...wherever the hell this cave is, in about half of a second." Jericho said, wiping his mouth.

"We're at Vault 101." The LW said.

"...Yeah, that was a hell of a half of a second trip." Jericho said.

**_End of Chapter 75 Finale Part VII: The Last Two Days Before The End I_**

* * *

**Well, been a while since I updated, and even now it hasn't finished the time period before the final battle, and the ending. Though, I realized that putting another gigantic chapter just so I could end the story at a certain chapter number was a little...bit foolish. As this chapter is pretty huge, even stopped where I did stop it. 7,000 word chapters...augh, I am tired. What is ironic, is that I have another 10 pages, that continues from this, right before the start of the ending I still have to type out. Meaning that next chapter night be even bigger. But alas, it is getting near the end finally. I plan to get this ended, by or on the 23rd of May, my birthday, but other plans of mine have also fell through or changed, so...it's up in the air.**

**But that said, I have also expanded what I call, the ANDoverse, by posting a new side story of mine, called A New Definition of Survival. I only wrote it because I ended up losing the packet of ANDoH for a day or so, and whenever I get an idea in my head, I end up posting it. Like ANDoM, ANDoW, and so on.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading, and if you did, then post a review if you'd like.**

**Adios.**

**~TGG333**


	76. The Finale Part VII:The Last Two Days II

**Chapter 76 Finale Part VII: The Last Two Days Before The End II  
**

"Yeah, I see my sacrifice was worth it. I almost got fucking carpet bombed for you who I thought was going to die, and now you're up and about like you're better than ever. Fuckface...make me try to sacrifice myself for nothi-augh god...this must be one of the side effects of uh...fast travel. Teleport-whatever the fuck he called it. Ergh." Jericho suddenly bent over and began to spew vomit.

"Are you...alright?" The LW was curious to why Jericho was puking, though he was more curious to the whole him appearing from light in front of his eyes thing.

"Yeah...some shining bastard saved me and uhh...did that thing. Teleport me or something. I don't know. I don't even know who the hell it was, but he was something. I walked out of the cave, and there he was, simply standing, and it was as if the burnt ground began to heal...he also gave me a long ass prophecy., then sent me here." Jericho said.

"Prophecy?" The LW said, curious. Jericho paused for a minute, as if he was trying to remember it.

"The orb and it's holder, holds the seeds of destruction, or the seeds to help the land to take a step to return to it's original form. Before it was broken by war and warped by man. Megaton, will rise from the cold corpse of the wasteland, and the final battle of the remaining four psykers will be waged. The victor will plant the seed of ruin or salvation in risen Megaton, and he will also bury his own and the loser's power and very own essence, to give life to the seed. Though the destroyer will try to use the other two in place of himself. Megaton, will then plummet from the heavens, and the heart of the Capital Wasteland will be back in it's place, and it will either pump the blood of the psykers through the land, and it will be brought back to life. Or...it will plummet from the sky like the bombs did on October 23rd, of the two thousandth seventy seventh year. The impact will be even more destructive than the bombs, taking out all life still existing. None will be able to survive it, except for the Destroyer. The impact of the falling Megaton, will cause an earthquake that will rattle the very bones of the wastes. The lasting demons that were created by the Tool will die due to this earthquake. Then, because of other events, the gates of heaven will swing open, and the gift of weather will be given...though, it would be caused by a battle, and result in an even bloodier one. The truth of the events, will be covered and hidden by a wave of hate, manipulation, bloodshed, regret, guilt, sorrow, greed, lust, and the desire of power. Humanity." Jericho told the shining stranger's prophecy.

"Honestly, I don't really know what it all means...actually, wait. I forgot the last part of it." Jericho said.

"Because the truth will be lied, argued about, and hidden...the door to the true hell will open, and the Capital Wasteland, the Sin City, and the whole country, will face it's worst threat so far to it's existence. A new man, will stand up against the threat...knowing, that everything is at risk, but not knowing what is to come." Jericho said.

The LW shook his head. "How the hell did you remember all of that?" The LW asked.

"It was the way he said it all, I guess." Jericho said.

"So, I think we're done here." The LW said. They both walked out of the cave, and their eyes became wide because of what they saw. A glowing man was standing on the edge of the scenaric overlook. His hands were brimming with power. They both already know who it was without seeing his face or hearing his voice. Tod.

"You...will...die." Tod laughed, insanely. Atom was tearing him up inside, making him into the insane person he is now. "I will make all of your nightmares come true. As after all, you're the only strong enough human who might pose as a threat to me. The Enclave and Brotherhood are parasites, that will soon die out on their own...no point in me crushing them myself." Tod laughed. "Jerry, I think me and the LW have to have a private moment. You should go." Tod said.

"Jerry? Look fuckface, I don't give a shit about you being able to destroy the world at any second that you want, I'll still jump the fuck up in the air, pull you down, and beat the shit out of y-" Suddenly Jericho was floating up into the air, the LW knew this was Tod's doing as well. Tod sent Jericho flying through the air, towards the dirt away from the scenic outlook. Tod turned his attention to the LW.

"Do you remember...? The day in Megaton...we fought, did we not?" Tod said.

"Yeah. We did. Then we had to stop and kill the deathclaws that went berserk and started to attack even the Enclave." The LW said.

"Well, I said I wasn't done with you back then...so, how about we pick up where we left off?" Tod said, cracking his neck, and lowering himself onto the ground. He cracked his knuckles, and his radiation suddenly stopped glowing. "No powers. Just you, and me." Tod said.

"Fine, sure...I'll beat the hell out of Atom's toy." The LW said, dropping his gun, and taking off of his helmet. The LW charged towards Tod, and Tod charged towards the LW.

"We'll see, Brotherhood boy!" Tod yelled, punching the LW before he could land the first blow on himself. They both exchanged blows, for about three minutes, until Tod caught the LW's fist.

"This isn't like last time...I miss last time." The LW said, knowing that he was between a hard place and a rock.

"Not like you remember, am I? Too bad. Weak Tod is gone." Tod laughed, he threw the LW through the air, and off of the scenic overlook. He fell onto the road that was below. He caught himself before he ended up rolling down it. He got up, and saw Tod staring at him from above at the scenic overlook. "You see...all of those times, when you were the one to prevail...against the Enclave, against mutants...against everything...it wasn't you. It was Tom. He helped you each and every step of the way. He helped you become what you are. But guess what? He's long gone...your safety net is gone. NOW YOU WILL BE TRULY DESTROYED." Tod yelled, jumping off of the scenic overlook and towards the LW. Right when Tod got close to the LW, a light flashed.

Tod was on the ground in front of the LW, and it appeared as if he was burning.

"ARGH! Oh, oh I don't know what you did, or how you did it, but I swear to God...I'm going to fucking kill you ten times worse now...ohhhhh, it will be gory, I swear to fucking God." Tod screamed in pain. He got up, and the LW could see that his skin was burnt. "Ergh...now, now you've pissed me off." Tod said, angrily. He started to glow again. "If you're gonna fight dirty, then I will too." Tod said, charging towards the LW. But yet again, when he got close to him, a light flashed, and he was knocked back down burning again.

"Maybe it's because I'm lucky? As you yourself said my safety net was gone..." The LW said.

"Oh, right...light that burns, is lucky. You know what? Fuck you...why the hell am I going to fight someone who isn't even going to fight fair...? I'll see you in Megaton...where I bury you. I should take Amata's skeleton, give her organs, skin, and undecomposed flesh, bring her back to life, and kill her again right in front of you just to be a dick. You know, each time I created my creations, I didn't just pull them from a top hat. I fucking put them together surgically, and then put a portion of my power and life into those bastards...so each time you kill one, you're killing me, you dick. I mean, why not create abominations using my life force...? I already know of my fate...I know of your fate, and everyone's fate. None of us psykers are meant to survive...because we would be able to intervene in his plan. He created us, to serve a purpose, and when we've served our purpose, we will be gotten rid of. Two, will die in Megaton tomorrow night...the third...who knows when whoever it is will die. But eventually, the psyker who survives, his light will begin to slowly become dim...and like a light bulb, it will go out like a flash, and so will his life. I'll see you tomorrow night, William." Tod said, disappearing.

Jericho suddenly got back up, and walked to the LW's side.

"Remember when he used to be our friend? I don't. He's just a douchebag now...he can be our glowing arch enemy in tights all he wants, but there's no reason to fucking throw people into the dirt. Also, he said he would see you tomorrow night. You aren't going, right?" Jericho asked.

The LW was silent...he was confused on what had just happened...each time Tod got close to him after their short fist fight, light flashed, and Tod ended up burning, but he was the only one burning. He looked around, but there was no one but him and Jericho, who was still waiting for an answer to his question.

"Let's go..." The LW said, resuming their trip to Megaton, but suddenly his head hurt again, and he saw another one of Tom's visions he implanted into his mind.

He saw what appeared to be...a mass land formation...floating in the sky? The sky wasn't even dark, it was pitch black. He then saw three glowing people, tow out of three he recognized as Tod and Atom, but he couldn't see the third, as he wasn't even glowing, he was shining too bright. The image changed in a split second, and Tod and the third were now together facing Atom. He then saw the image of the last known Enclave occupied base in the Wasteland, where he had previously went to find out truly if his father was once Enclave, being invaded by the Brotherhood. It was as if the Enclave had no idea or warning about the attack. After the "battle", they dragged families, children, those who were injured in the fight, those who tried to escape, and made them stand against the front wall of the base, and gunned them all down with no mercy. Some of the Brotherhood who were on the side watching, yelled and begged them to stop, claiming they had already won the battle and there was no need for this, yet they still fired more. He then saw a vertibird full of the members of his group, and suddenly light flashed through the vertibird for a quick second, and he saw himself appear in the vertibird. The series of images came to an end, and so did his head pain.

"Are you fucking alright? Also, you still haven't fucking answered my question." Jericho said, grabbing the LW's hand and pulling him up from his knelt state.

"Yeah...I'm...I'm fine...just a little headache. Nothing to concern yourself about." The LW said. "...I'm going to be staying in Megaton, still the night of New Years'." The LW said. Jericho's head turned towards him when he said this. The LW had noticed it, but he didn't respond right away.

"You're going to be in Megaton on New Years' Night? How are you going to be fighting the Enclave while dealing with Toddy boy's drama?" Jericho asked.

"I'll be there before you guys' vertibird even gets close to the mountain." The LW said.

"How are you so certain that you're going to show up in the vertibird, WHILE it's in the fucking air?" Jericho asked.

"I have a hunch." The LW said. "Still can't believe that Tod openly appeared just to attack me. Thought Atom would be more cunning than that." The LW said.

"Yeah...neither of them are cut out for the whole villain thing." Jericho said.

"...Says the guy who exploded when he was called Jerry." The LW said.

"I just fucking hate that name." Jericho said. "Also, here." Jericho said, tossing something towards the LW. He caught it out of the air, not expecting it. It was the computer flash drive that the LW had put all of Winter's files on that he had found on his terminal during his attack on the Mountain Base. He remembered that he had gave it back to Jericho as he said he would get past the files' protection that Winter had placed.

"You should be able to see those files that Winter had on there now. I finished right before we headed to 132. Now you have proof that not all raiders are bloodthirsty retarded people. While I am bloodthirsty, I am certainly, NOT, retarded." Jericho said.

"How the hell did you pull that off?" The LW asked, curiously, looking down at the drive in his hands.

"A while back, I started reading those Nikolas and Teslas, that were in your house. You made a crack about raiders not being able to read, so I read more of them, and I began to mess around with computers. Then I just got good at it." Jericho said.

"...Just like the Jerry thing, you took that joke far too serious." The LW said. "...Well, I'm about to head to Megaton...nothing else to do here, and what I used for transportation earlier was actually Atom in the disguise of a yao guai. So yeah." The LW said, beginning to run towards Megaton.

"Why are you so god damn energetic all of a sudden?" Jericho asked, having to catch up with the LW.

"Maybe it's because of all of my recent rest while being trapped in that tower, or finding out Megaton's population actually survived, or maybe because I've realized that we all have limited time alive, I mean life already sucks, so what the fuck is the point in being depressed about it?" The LW yelled, still running towards Megaton.

"Trapped in a tower? Were you waiting for a handsome knight to climb it and rescue you like all the other princesses?" Jericho asked, still running to catch up with the LW.

The LW either ignored him, or didn't hear Jericho. Jericho continued to run further down the trail to catch up with the LW.

"I might be an old bastard, but I can still-" The LW interrupted Jericho.

"Hurry up and come over here Jericho..." He said, but it was almost a whisper. Jericho cautiously and silently made it to where the LW was crouching behind a rock, up ahead. "There's Enclave soldiers, up ahead." The LW whispered.

"Well? Just fucking shoot them already, then." Jericho whispered back.

"Well, it's just that all they are doing is standing and holding their guns. Not moving at all..." The LW said.

"Just then shoot them now, or fucking sneak by the assholes." Jericho said.

"I'm going to take a look...they're right in front of Megaton anyways." The LW s aid, getting up and walking towards them. Even though he was in plain view, the soldiers didn't say anything, shoot, or even move. He moved closer and closer until he felt his foot hit something. He looked down and saw it. A tripwire that was actually pretty hard to see, especially from a distance. He looked up at the soldiers, and noticed for one, their hands were taped to their plasma rifles, and for two, now that he had accidentally tripped the wire, they seemed as if they were falling forwards, and they were. When they hit the ground, the LW noticed that armed frag mines were taped to the back of their armor. The tripwire had actually led behind the soldiers to a mechanism that kept the soldiers standing up and their arms up, so after he had tripped the wire, they fell, causing the mines to start going off. The LW quickly turned around and began to run as the beeping of the mines was the LW's sign to go. He jumped when the beeping of the mines got faster as that told the LW that they were about to go off. The explosions made the LW's ears ring due to being so close to him. Dirt from the explosion flew everywhere, and one of the Enclave helmets landed in front of the LW. The LW suddenly saw Jericho flying through the air, as if something had threw him. He looked towards where Jericho was originally standing and saw a super mutant standing there. He looked back to see Jericho hit the ground and roll, and heard him yell something.

"God damn it! I'm tired of being thrown! Fuck!" Jericho complained.

The LW's attention was grabbed by suddenly seeing a super mutant standing on the Enclave helmet. He applied pressure, and amazingly, the helmet began to crack despite it being a power armor helmet. The LW snapped out of his daze, and instinctively tried to get away from the mutant by crawling. While it would have been smarter to just get up, but it was hard to, when there was a huge and tall mutant towering over him. The mutant bent down and grabbed the LW's right foot and pulled him into the air, hanging upside down by his feet. The LW watched as his bag fell to the ground. He was practically helpless. If his helmet had not been latched on tight enough, it would have also fell. The mutant used his free hand to punch the LW repeatedly in his stomach, and slammed him onto the ground, still holding on. He then began to spin and swing the LW. After a minute or so, he let go, and sent the LW flying through the air. He didn't have a chance to hit the ground, because the second super mutant had caught him by his throat, and he slammed him. The mutant then kicked him in the side, which not only hurt the LW, but also caused him to flip over. The LW could hear the mutants laughing, as if all of it was simply for fun. He could also hear the footsteps...they were walking away.

"Jericho...you alright?" The LW asked, getting up, sore.

"Argh...yes, but your shit ain't. One of those super mutants jacked your shit." Jericho said, still down. The LW saw that one of the super mutants had a bag dangling from one of it's hands.

"Son of a bitch. Jericho toss me your shotgun." The LW said, as all of his weapons were in the bag.

"Hell no." Jericho said.

"Fine, be stingy with your shotgun. I'll fight those motherfuckers with my bare fists." The LW said, pissed off. He took off his helmet, and rolled it towards Jericho. He ran after the mutant and kicked him in the back.

"Hah...small guy brave. Brave, but weaker than radroach. I will crush you and consume you like one too." The thief mutant said, while he turned around, laughing.

"I, fucking, HATE, thiefs." The LW said. The thief mutant swung his hands towards the LW like giant hammers. The LW ducked the first one, but got hit by the second one.

"Well, obvious that I haven't fought unarmed in a while..." The LW grunted, rubbing his face. He recuperated, and began swinging at the thief mutant, hitting him in the face three or four times, and finished the combo with a headbutt. However, it backfired as the LW was hurt from it too. The mutant's attitude flared, and he ran at the LW, but he sidestepped him and noticed that he had dropped his bag. The LW quickly reached into it and grabbed the first thing he touched, and to his dismay, it was an empty tin can. "Fuck it." The LW grumbled, as he ran towards the mutant.

The mutant turned around, and the LW thrusted the tin can into it's right eye with all of his force, and because of the force, the super mutant's right eye was actually gushing blood, even though it was a rusty tin can. The LW backed away with the tin can was still latched onto the mutant's eye. The LW noticed that the gushing blood was filling the tin can. The mutant grabbed the tin can and pulled at it, trying to get it off, but by doing that his eye went with it. He screamed, but not due to the pain, but pure rage. The LW ran for his bag again, but this time he pulled out his trench knife. Though he looked back towards him and he saw the mutant running at him full speed like an unstoppable charging rhino. The LW tumbled out of the way, but the mutant stopped as if he knew his target had moved even though he only had one eye left.

The LW aimed his knife, and launched it towards the mutant's left eye, but his gigantic hand flew up to shield his last remaining eye. The knife landed in the middle of his hand, which caused him to scream further. The LW took the opportunity, and ran towards him he jumped and reached for the mutant's remaining eye, grabbed it, and plucked it away as a man would to an apple from a tall, towering tree. The mutant opened his mouth again to scream, and the LW threw it's own blood covered eye into it's mouth and down it's throat. It began to choke on it, but the LW wasn't done. He reached for the mutant's blood soaked hand and ripped his knife from it. He shot back up and thrusted the knife right into the mutant's left cheek. He moved the knife along, cutting his whole cheek open. The mutant was about to fall over and die due to a lack of air, but the LW still wasn't done. He put his knife in his pocket, and looked at the mutant's neck.

Suddenly, the LW forced his hand into the mutant's neck and out of the back of it. His whole right arm was red with the mutant's blood, and he was holding something. He ripped his hand out and there was the mutant's eye, sitting in the bloody palm of his hand. He looked at the mutant's empty eye socket, and put it back in it's original place.

"Looked like you needed some help seeing." The LW said.

"Terrible." Jericho mocked, standing over the second mutant who was already dead.

"Hey, I'm not who I am thanks to charisma. You of all people should know that." The LW said. He kicked over the dead mutant, surprised that he had still been standing. "Where'd you come from anyways?" The LW asked.

"My whore raider mother's bloody vagina." Jericho said.

"Well, obviously, but I meant just now." The LW said.

"Got up, saw this mutant I'm currently standing on, who fucking threw me, saw he was distracted by his lover and you who were doing a romantic tango together, jumped on this one's back, screamed surprise, and broke his neck. Then I just watched you take a very long time to take care of the other one." Jericho said.

"Surprises me that they were able to set up such a complex trap...also surprised at how they fought...usually just used brute force to try to crush you, but I was being thrown around like a ragdoll so each one of them could take turns beating me." The LW said, picking up his bag. They walked towards Megaton, sighing. They headed into Megaton, and it was the same as the LW had left it. Moriarty's bar was destroyed, the LW's own house was destroyed, Craterside Supply had been destroyed, and the dead behemoth was still rotting there. Then there was all the individual corpses still.

"We can go to my house...I put a terminal in there a while ago, and I'm tired anyways. Breaking a super mutant's neck with your bare fuckin' hands actually requires more work than you would think." Jericho said.

They both reached Jericho's house, and the LW got on Jericho's terminal after plugging the drive in. There were numerous files on the drive, but he chose to start with Winter's journal. The last entry was the night before the LW raided the mountain base.

_"It's come to this, finally, soon I will raid 132 for the second and final time, and will claim the GECK. Either I will get the GECK finally, or all of this will have been for nothing. I've been waiting for this for so long, and it's so close. Since even before I was Apathy and tricked the LW and his whole group. Sure, I want winter to happen again, but...I have more reason than wanting it cold. The mutants...I know of their threat. If Eden's plan had went into effect, we wouldn't have to worry about this...but unfortunately, the LW had a different plan. I've spoke to their leader before, for god sake. This...doctor. He instills more fear in my heart than the Brotherhood, LW...or any other enemy of the Enclave. He's intelligent, cunning, perceptive, stronger than any other mutant I've ever seen, he can see right through any lies or to any secret you try to hide from him. If there's more mutants like him how he told me...then not me, the Enclave, the Brotherhood, or even the LW can stop them. So I had my father's gift of WEATHER...changed into a weapon. I mean, anyone with logic would question why the would even have the option to set it to one individual season instead of just pre-war. The sub-zero temperatures of my winter would even freeze the mutants. I talked with the Doctor actually even before my dear brother Autumn died...I planned to actually even give the wastelanders suits of my armor. It's able to withstand even the harshest cold. But guess what?"_ The LW read off of the terminal.

_"The Brotherhood, the Lone Wanderer, even the people were ex-enclave, and wanted us all dead by the time I got power. So I decided they all needed to die...you know, I do really regret deciding, "HEY! Let's infiltrate Megaton and send deathclaws at them!" Then what happened? The LW just happens to show up from his absence after he went wherever the fuck he wanted to go, discovers my undercover Enclave soldier, Mark god damn Teron, and coincidentally, here's the punchline of this funny funny joke, saves the day and in the process gets my best pilot, Larry and one of the clones from the Deadly Bright Light project to fucking defect. TA DA! Was the fucking...hell, it went even farther downhill after that. Anyhow, because we were so busy with trying to defend ourselves at the same time of making sure our enemies didn't recover from our war, we didn't have time to make more suits of the Winter armor. Sure, there's the cyrosoldier armor, but that's barely anything to what the Winter armor is. Plus, doesn't help when you're ninety nine percent sure that both of your brothers want the power and position you have. Summer, he's...alright, though I can sense his anger each time I don't make him a colonel. Spring, he's the worst one though. I can sense his disdain of me each time I speak with him. If he does try something...it won't matter, as I have a plan. You know, both of my brothers PRAISE our father for all he did and his idea of WEATHER...but in reality, our father cared more about his fucking work than his four fucking sons. Though he loved his fifth son so god damn much! James, the man who would have a son that's so fucking stubborn, he would go through anything and everything to see the Enclave's fucking demise. Plus, our father only had the schematics and thought of WEATHER. Who fucking came up with the mind control serum? Oh shit, me and my scientists did. Who fucking stole the secret to making it back plus the parts of the 132 key back, while tricking someone who would have ripped out my spines with his bare fucking hands if he knew who I actually was? My father? Fuck no, that was me also. Who used a bunch of mind-controlled slaves to build WEATHER, after they were tainted with the corrupted water of the Potomac and were completely brainwashed after Four Dog who was also brainwashed broadcasted the words and the commands of the Enclave to the whole damn wasteland? I did. My father was too much of an ambitious asshole, therefore, he never took the steps required to actually reach his dream."_ The LW read off of the terminal. If he had read this right, then Winter knew that the LW was actually his nephew since...he fought him at the Mountain Base? He could have even known it before then.

_"So I used my charisma to recruit my brothers, and put that asshole out of his misery. Then Autumn the Second, became a colonel, looked at us, and then got judgmental ever since...which is why I was glad the LW took him out. I became a Colonel because of being related to the past colonel and Autumn the First, my father. Though, I did make Spring a colonel as well. Summer, I only promised I would though in reality, Summer was meant to be a hellfire soldier not a colonel, I mean look at how strong and huge he is. Yet, he still demands it. I suppose he got our father's stubborn ass ambitious attitude. Well, I've ranted and vented enough over this computer for today."_ The journal entry ended with a single statement, spaced away from the rest of it, and it was in italics.

_"Snowfall will save humanity from it's fate."_ The LW pondered the statement, but his thinking was interrupted by another of his visions from what Tom showed him. This time, it was a very long number on a computer screen, it was strange, as it was almost as long as the statement he had read. He saw the vision long enough that he could memorize it.

_"19-14-15-23-6-1-12-12, 23-9-12-12, 19-1-22-5, 8-21-13-1-14-9-20-25, 6-18-15-13, 9-20-19, 6-1-20-5."_ The LW knew that it was the statement, but it was numbers. The numbers, represented the letters, A was one, B was two, and so on until Z which was twenty six, but the highest number was a twenty five. The LW wrote it down on a crumpled piece of paper while the number was still fresh in his mind.

"Who knows...everything else that I've seen in my visions have been useful so far..." The LW said. The journal entry made him wonder though. Winter seemed extremely worried about the mutants. The LW was also surprised that Winter actually had a different reason for WEATHER, and how he originally planned to give even the wastelanders his armor that could survive the cold. Maybe...his pursuit of the Enclave was what drove Winter to his rash actions without thought? Or he could have been fearful that the mutants were going to act soon. Either way...old uncle Winter has been dead for a while now so, it really didn't matter. The LW went through the other files on the terminal. More journal entries, blueprints of WEATHER, plans, locations, history about the Enclave, and a map of Enclave bases. Though there was no use for the map as there was only one base in the Capital Wasteland still standing, and the LW had already been there before, as he went there to find out if he was truly related to Autumn and his brothers. There was also a file talking about developing a more powerful version of the Brotherhood's weapon, the Tesla Cannon. It was called, the Tesla Beaton. It was pretty much like the tesla cannon, except it was powerful, the outside was orange instead of blue, and it was somewhat bigger. He decided to read one of the journal entries about WEATHER.

_"My father had the tech and everything for WEATHER, except for the GECK to power it, and he didn't have a location for it. I took his technologies and computer and put it in what I had built. I don't know what the fuck is going to happen when I activate it...hell, the old man could have placed a bomb in the damn technology for all I know. I'm still to this day, trying to hack into the damn computer."_ The LW moved to the next entry about WEATHER.

"I actually finally succeeded on hacking into it by tricking the computer into thinking WEATHER had been activated. My father saved a video of himself for whenever it was activated. Main important thing from video: LW is my nephew. He said he even valued James, his secret fifth son more than any of his previous four. I'm glad that me and my brothers killed him, I really am now. Though, even though I just found out a horrible family secret that he lied to all of us about, I have complete access of WEATHER's programs and files...I can modify them. I have...plans, anyhow, that is all for today. Note...do not tell the LW, or even my brothers. Change password to this terminal just for an extra safety pre-caution." The LW, having read enough, turned it off and took the drive back. He put the drive and the crumpled piece of paper into his pocket. He got up from his chair, and suddenly he had an idea.

He could go to talk to the Fortune Teller that Tod and Apathy...Winter, had told him about a while ago. He left Jericho's house, and then left Megaton. He sprinted to the Super Duper Mart, as he had already been attacked by super mutants in front of Megaton, who the hell knows what could be in between the Super Duper Mart and Megaton. He made it to the Super Duper Mart, and walked in.

He saw the old Fortune Teller, sitting in the middle of the mart at a table, as if...she was waiting for him.

"Let me guess. You knew I was coming?" The LW asked, walking towards the table.

"I knew you were coming, before YOU did." The Fortune Teller said, chuckling. Rex, the deathclaw was laying in the corner, but it's head was intently focused on the LW.

"Let me guess, Tom showed, put, various images in your head. You have no idea what they mean, yes?" The Fortune Teller asked.

"...Do I have to answer, or do you already know?" The LW asked, sitting down across from her.

"Actually, I do already know. While, Tod stole my crystal orb, I still have some power." The Fortune Teller said. "I will trade with you. My abilities, for your story? Tell me about it, and I will make sure you are not forgotten amidst of all that is to come. Some people forget, that their own memories is as or even more important as the sight of the future." The Fortune Teller said.

"My...whole story? Why...?" The LW asked.

"I actually plan to make it a book. You can even decide the name, if you want." The Fortune Teller said.

"...Fine. A New Definition of Hell." The LW said.

"A New Definition of Hell? Where did you get that name from?" The Fortune Teller asked.

"Just kind of came to me. Plus, only real name for it." The LW said. "Anyhow, it all began when..."

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait. So, you're at the point of when the LW, gave you this story?" Michael asked.

"Yes. Well...what he had experienced so far. The rest, I got it from various other people. Then I sort of, just pieced it together." The Fortune Teller said. "May I continue, or, do you want to say something now, so you won't interrupt me again in a minute?" The Fortune Teller asked.

"Actually, I do. Are you going to tell about the LW telling you the story, that you've told me, and then end up at the point to where he was telling you the story again, and then go back to retelling the story, and then it'd just go into an infinite repeated loop of telling the same story? Because, if you are...I'm going to yawn. A lot." Michael said.

"...No. Why would I tell you about HIM telling me the story? That'd be a story, within the story." The Fortune Teller said.

"...I was just making sure. Continue." Michael said, continuing walking down the tunnel with the Fortune Teller and Rex.

* * *

"...And then, of course, I walked into her to talk to you, and then told you my story. Question, are you going to tell about me telling you the story, after you tell it to the point where I'm telling you it?" The LW asked.

"...No. Why would I tell people about YOU telling me the story, after I told them the story? That'd be a story within the story. The same story, too." The Fortune Teller said. "Also, you talk, WAY more than I do." The Fortune Teller said.

"Was just curious. Anyhow...you want me to say some beginning words for the story?" The LW asked.

"Actually, got a recorder, if you want to just record your own voice, saying your opening. Then you can do an ending words part, if you wanted." The Fortune Teller said, handing the voice recorder to the LW.

"I'll just do the beginning for now...well, let's see...thinking...it's gonna be a book, so I may as well as make it where it'll pull you in." The LW said, clearing his throat.

"Hell. Some people believe you go there when you bite the dust...however...I've been in Hell for all of my life. That hell...is called...The Capital Wasteland. A hellish place. Of course...living in a post-apocalyptic world isn't everyone's cup of tea. I wish I could go back...to Vault 101. My true home. Of course...being banned from that true home kinda fucks you up in the head doesn't it? Sure...I save you but you reward me with permanent banishment. Gee. Thanks. Fuckers. I think it would be better to have someone you know or family in this place it might keep you sane. But no. My family is dead. Friends? All in a goddamn cave. I...am truly...alone. However...after some of my travels...I met two people who are now my companions in this hell. Fawkes, a sup...errr...meta human. And Jericho, a crazy bad ass old raider who likes killing. Hell...who doesn't like killing now? Heh...It kinda makes me happy. Releasing some of the anger I've collected in this hell on someone else. You also know whats fucked up? I risk my life to purify a whole basin for those douche-bags out there...and what do I get for it? A thanks? Some positive karma to erase a tiny bit of the huge ass pile of negative karma? Ha...no thanks. I'd rather have something to kill. But...enough of that. This story is why I now refer to the capital wasteland...as hell. It all started...on that day. In Megaton. Fallout, my new definition for hell." The LW said, into the voice recorder.

"That was a bit of a mouthful. Anyhow, you wanted to see the future? I can show you the meaning of the images...but, I warn you, what you may see...it could change you. Do you still want to see it? I'm going to try to show you it in bits, instead of it in just one cluster...which, can be more traumatic." The Fortune Teller said.

"I still want to see." The LW said. Suddenly, his head began to hurt so bad, he ended up falling out of his chair and onto the floor.

* * *

The LW's eyes opened, and he was surprised as he was standing outside of Megaton suddenly. The sky was completely dark and foreboding. But suddenly the walls of Megaton and the ground glowed green. Suddenly the earth beneath Megaton began to shake violently, and began to tear. The LW saw what he thought was Megaton floating up into the sky. Then he remembered the prophecy Jericho had passed off onto him from the "Shining Man."

"Megaton will rise from the corpse of the Capital Wasteland."

But then the vision began to become a blur, and then it suddenly stopped completely, and he heard the Fortune Teller scream.

* * *

He woke up, jumped up, and ran over to her side.

"What's wrong?" The LW asked, concerned.

"It seems...I don't have as much power as I thought...pity. As, I cannot show you all of it slowly...meaning, we have to take the more traumatic route. Sorry." The Fortune Teller said. Her eyes once again glowed, and the LW experienced his worst headache of all time. The LW saw everything Tom had put into his mind, but in full view.

"I...know...everything." The LW said, without emotion. "...and, I can't do a...a damn thing." The LW screamed. He shook with rage.

"Give me that recorder again...I'll do record a message for the ending." The LW said. The Fortune Teller handed the voice recorder back. The LW recorded the ending message of the story, and handed her back the recorder.

"...Well, I have to go now." The LW said, sprinting to the entrance. He sprinted out of the Super Duper Mart, and towards Megaton. It was getting dark, the LW's mind was as dark and clouded as the sky was.

"My story...is coming to an end, but somebody else's...hasn't even began yet." The LW said. He ran into Megaton, and up to Jericho's house, but there was a note on the door.

"Hey, jackass. I left with a Bloody Steel Outcast patrol that headed past Megaton to get a vertibird from Fort Independence to go to the Blood Tower. You said you were staying in Megaton anyways, so...see you on that vertibird that goes to WEATHER. If you aren't on it, I'll come back and kick your ass. Don't act like I haven't before. ~Jericho."

The LW sighed, and he walked to the common house. He went to sleep in one of the beds.

A day later...  
The LW woke up, and realized it.

"The final day..." The LW said.

* * *

A few hours later...8 pm...  
The Brotherhood were launching an assault on the last standing Enclave base. General Marcus Phillips the Third was making a speech to the soldiers in the vertibird after the trip.

"We, are the hands of the Brotherhood. We will reach out and strangle the Enclave and any other enemy of the Brotherhood, until it's very last ounce of life slips away. We will slaughter each one of them. They fight, and they fail to win? They deserved the laser or plasma shot to the throat or head, for being failures. They run? Catch them, and drag them to the entrance of the base, where I will be, so we can deal with the cowards properly. Same goes for those who hide, surrender, or get caught. Oh? And if any of you tries to abandon the battle, or...hah, even TRY to defect? I'll find you, and kill you with my bare, hands." General Marcus said.

The soldiers exchanged each other with looks of fear and hate for the new General. The battle ended up being one-sided...there was barely any Enclave soldiers at the base to defend it's inhabitants, which were just families, the injured, doctors, scientists, and the few soldiers that were left. Most of the soldiers had went to WEATHER. Yet, the Brotherhood still burned, killed, and destroyed. As the general said, they dragged those who had surrendered, got caught, and who ran, to the front of the base. General Marcus spoke, and people who heard him say it, was filled with hate for him.

"Line them up against the wall...and shoot them all. Make the children watch. Then kill them too." General Marcus said. Vargas, who had been standing next to him, turned towards him, and grabbed his laser rifle off of his back.

"I won't let you do this! We've never killed families, or those who were injured. Even if they were Enclave! We sure as hell have never made their damn children watch, and then kill them afterwards! As the other highest ranking Brotherhood member here, I am taking control of this situation! You are unworthy of your position, you heartless bastard!" Vargas yelled, enraged at the General's actions.

"Hmph...I don't take mutinies well, soldier." General Marcus said.

"Mutiny? You're an evil, soulless bastard, and I'm talking to the Elder about why the hell he would even let someone like you be an initiate, let alone a god damn General!" Vargas yelled, further enraged.

"No...no you aren't. MEN! Take him over and shoot him as well." General Marcus commanded.

"Ha, you think that they would help you of all..." Vargas couldn't even finish what he was saying, as the soldiers ripped the laser rifle out of his hands, and grabbed him. "What? But...what about the Elder? What about The Chain That Binds? WHAT ABOUT THE BROTHERHOOD?" Vargas yelled, being dragged away. Vargas, was still resisting and fighting off the soldiers.

"The Chain That Binds isn't against dealing with trash. You, are a lost cause, and those Enclave over there? They deserve worse than death. Even their children. I, am being merciful. And these aren't the Brotherhood's soldiers. They serve ME, now. Elder Lyons' time is done. One more chance. Fall in line like they did, or be put, in THAT line." General Marcus said, pointing to the line of the sorrowful Enclave, who were beaten, bruised, and bloody.

"Maybe...maybe the Enclave was right. Maybe we are a bunch of assholes after all. But, I...will NEVER, LOWER MYSELF AND FIGHT FOR SOMEONE LIKE YOU." Vargas yelled, as the soldiers got a hold of him again, and dragged him to the execution line.

"...Hmph. Shoot." General Marcus said. They were all gunned down, without mercy. Vargas, however, still stood. They replaced those who had died with the children, and then shot again. Vargas still stood. He was barely standing though, about to fall over, as even though he was in Power Armor...he was almost dead. Vargas' helmet actually fell off, during the second shooting. Even though he was surely about to die, he limped towards General Marcus, but the General pulled out his own laser pistol when he got close enough, and shot once. The laser contracted with Vargas' unprotected face. He fell to the ground, dead.

"...We'll tell them that the whole battle was a bloodbath, and Vargas was a damn fool, and tried to charge them on his own." General Marcus said. One paladin looked back while they moved towards the vertibird at the massacre, and shook his head in disapproval.

_**End of Chapter 76 Finale Part VII: The Last Two Days Before The End II**_

* * *

**Well...I know this is a day late, and also not even the full ending, but...typing forty four pages took a lot longer than I thought, though I can say this. I am VERY close to finally finish typing it all up. It will be done, I swear, by the end of this week, and if not, by Sunday. Still, I was planning on posting this with the rest of it, but I figured because I was late anyways, and this wasn't even a part of the true ending, I said, why not?**

**Hope you enjoyed reading, and if you did, then post a review if you'd like.**

**Adios.**

**~TGG333**


	77. The Finale Part VIII: The Final Battle I

**Chapter 77 Finale Part VIII The Final Battle Part I**

11:30 pm...Megaton.  
The LW woke up from his last nap before it began. He ran out of the common house quickly. The sky was already dark. An ominous light suddenly flashed from the center of Megaton. Then suddenly, the corpse of the behemoth that had been simply laying there in the center of the town and rotting, flew into the air, and over the perimeter of Megaton, and away from the town. A glowing man had appeared, standing on the atom bomb. Tod's familiar reapers began to appear around the town. The sky above was dark, and foreboding as he saw in all of the visions. He could see the full moon, sitting above, watching it all.

The LW ran down the hill that led up to the common house from the center of the town. He was standing near the atom bomb. The glowing man, was wearing the armor of a Feral Ghoul Reaver, but it looked more like something a human would wear, instead of the feral ghouls. There was spikes sticking out of the back of the armor, where the man's spine was. The armor was black, but parts of it were dark green.

"Ah...what a surprise. Lone Wanderer. May I ask, why are you meddling in affairs that don't concern you?" Tod asked.

Tod himself had changed since the last time the LW had seen him. For one, he completely looked like Atom at this point, and his eyes were completely dark green. There was dark green ooze dripping off of his flesh...

"Doesn't concern me? You're going to fucking blow everything to hell, and it doesn't concern me?" The LW yelled.

"If it does concern you, then go ahead. Stop me. Oh wait, you can't. You're nothing but a fucking weak human." Tod turned around. Power was pulsing through all of Tod's body, the crystal orb which he was holding with his left hand, was now clouded with intense radiation. Tod had teeth that were similar to his reapers.

"Tod...you don't want to do this. It's that fucking stomach parasite rooting around in there, Atom." The LW said.

"Ha. Atom is no threat. I absorbed him, and the orb is mine." Tod laughed.

"You were a pawn from the very beginning. The Enclave gave you your memories that turned out to be false, they gave you your life, they even made you fight for them when they thought that you were a failure, and you couldn't fulfill the purpose that you were created for. Even when you left the Enclave you were a pawn. You only fought with me, because you had no other choice at the time. When you discovered your powers, Atom got a hold of you, and never stopped controlling you since then. You didn't choose Atom over Tom because it was your choice. No...you did it, because Atom made you do it. You were born a pawn, and if you continue upon this path, you will die as a pawn." The LW said.

Tod began to shake with rage, uncontrollably.

"I. AM. NOT. A PAWN." Tod screamed. Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently, and eventually...Megaton began to slowly separate from the Capital Wasteland. It slowly moved up into the air...inch by inch. Excess dirt that was from the bottom of the base fell back into the pit that was left without Megaton to fill it. Though, there was still more than enough dirt for the LW to stand on still.

"I...am not, a pawn. Say it. SAY THAT TOD ISN'T A PAWN, BECAUSE I AM NOT." Tod screamed.

"Yes...YES YOU ARE." The LW yelled. Tod shot a beam of radiation from the crystal orb towards the LW. The blast of radiation was so intense, that it made the LW's geiger counter skyrocket to 998. The LW fell to the ground almost instantly, about to die to the intense radiation sickness. Suddenly, when Tod was about to fire another radiation beam at him, a shield of purifying light surrounded the LW, blocking the radiation. Tod looked at it, confused. Suddenly, a reaper charged at the LW, but all it did was hit the shield, which stopped it dead in it's tracks. It ran away from the purifying light.

A man of light appeared in the LW. Being surrounded with light, it suddenly began to make the LW feel better. He checked his pip-boy, and his rads had plummeted to 33, and was still going down. The man of light looked back at the LW.

"...Mute?" The LW said, surprised.

_"...Teller. The counterpart to Atom and Tod. The only one who can end this...for good."_ Mute said.

"God damn it! If I knew it was you this whole god damn time...I would have made sure you TRULY died in that god damn forest!" Tod yelled, but his voice sounded more like Atom's.

_"Nothing you can do can harm me, but vica versa? I'm going to fuck you up."_ Mute said. He propelled himself towards Tod. Mute grabbed Tod by the throat, and by merely touching him, Mute was burning Tod. But when Mute focused on Tod, the light of the shield protecting the LW became dim. Tod, trying to break Mute's grip, punched him several times in the stomach. Mute simply swung Tod around, and threw him. He ended up flying into one of Megaton's walls, not through it, but into it. He fell onto the ground, and Mute pounced on him, stomping on him repeatedly. Tod let out a scream as if saying, "Enough!", and grabbed Mute's leg, and got up. He pulled him into the air and smashed him into the ground, and threw him into the wall. Tod let out another scream, and suddenly Megaton began to shake again. It began to divide into two parts. The LW realized he was standing on both parts, and if he didn't get off of one, he'd fall in the gap that would be made by the division. He jumped on the piece to the right, as there was less reapers on that piece. The LW saw that he had made an idiotic mistake. He had jumped onto the wrong part. He quickly took a deep breath, turned around, and ran for the edge, and leaped for it, before the gap got too bigger than what it already was.

He barely caught the edge with his right hand. Unfortunately, his bag was still open. His laser rifle had slipped out far enough where it was about to fall. The LW cursed under his breath when he realized that his laser rifle was plummeting to the ground. He grabbed the edge with his left hand to pull himself up, but he saw that the reapers were attempting the same thing that the LW did. but they didn't catch a hold of the ledge, and ended up falling like how his laser rifle did. The LW laughed, pulled himself up, and hugged the ground.

He had to admit, when he returned to Megaton from going to Point Lookout on the first day of all of this, he didn't expect he would be running from abominations on the floating land of Megaton, which was cut into two pieces, while two FEV fueled people who could be in fact, Gods, fight it out, over whether the world will be submerged into atomic fire, and not like the fires of the Great War, but fires that could burn everything away completely. Oh, and don't forget the fact that one of the FEV fueled clones has another one hiding in their mind, controlling him like a puppet. The LW got up, sighing. Suddenly, he heard a sound he didn't think was too good. He turned around, and saw a new type of abomination that Tod must have created recently.

It was a reaper, but it had the wings of a bird, but they were enlarged...fantastic. The reaper let out a horrifying roar, and jumped up into the air, and soared towards the LW.

"Fuck! Was bad enough on ground, but now, FUCKING WINGS!" The LW screamed, running away. The reaper homed in on the LW, but he dived into the Brass Lantern, closing the door. He ran away from the door, and the Flighted Reaper, smashed into the door. It's head actually went through it, and was stuck. It let out a roar, greatly enraged now.

The LW quickly searched through his bag, and pulled out his katana. He unsheathed it, and struck the Flighted Reaper's face several times with the blade, opening several cuts, causing much blood to pour out. It let out an even more enraged roar after that. The LW thrust the katana through the Flighted Reaper's mouth, and right through the back of it's neck, killing it. The LW ripped the blood covered katana out, sheathed it, put it back in his bag, and he went back to the door. He pushed it open enough where he could get out.

He sighed yet again, at least he was back outside and there wasn't one of those things with WINGS near him. Tod and Mute were still fighting. However, Tod was losing the battle, and the "stomach parasite" was growing irritated at this. Suddenly, the atom bomb that had been hovering since the division of Megaton, flew higher into the air.

Tod suddenly, out of nowhere, began to vomit, and what appeared to be a man, emerged from the vomit. Tod had lost all of his glow, and collapsed, suddenly being too weak to even carry the armor he was wearing. The man who emerged from the vomit, was of course, Atom. Atom had taken most of Tod's original power, Tom's power, and of course, his own power that he had "loaned" to Tod.

**"You, have failed me, pawn."** Atom said, looking at Tod. He looked at Mute, and cracked his neck.

**"Which will prevail? Destruction, or restoration?"** Atom laughed.

Mute suddenly raised his hand, and what appeared to be a portal opened up near the common house. The LW had seen it open. The LW heard Teller...Mute's voice in his head. _"GO!" _

The LW took Mute's advice, after relaying a message to Mute in his own thoughts that he hoped Mute had heard. The LW ran for the portal. Mute muttered to himself.

_"Spare...Tod? Hm...okay LW."_

The LW jumped through the portal. Atom charged towards Mute, but Mute sidestepped him. Mute yelled to Tod, suddenly throwing something to Tod. Tod looked on the ground, and saw the weapon he had found in the tunnels beneath the Holy Light Monastery while they still were oblivious about the fact of Winter being Apathy.

* * *

Tod found a spear that had two blades attached to both of its ends. Apathy was impaling cannibals at the front line of the horde with his trusty katana in hand. Tod felt a insane feel in his body when he held the spear. He became savage with it and ran towards the horde head on, pushing Apathy away. This pissed him off and astounded him. Tod was spinning with the bladed spear around in the middle of the horde. He flew around the horde like a blood red tornado. When he had stoped spinning, the horde was nothing but a pile of blood on the walls and the floor of the hallway.

He dropped the spear and let out a scream that shaked the entire ruins , seeing this slowly backed away from him in the other direction of the passageway. When Tod had gotten back to reality Apathy was gone. He picked up his spear and ran towards where he thought Apathy had went. He then stopped when he saw the path split into two different directions.

* * *

Tod picked up the spear, but he was barely able to even carrying his own armor on his back. He saw that one of his reapers had turned against him, now that he was lacking his normal glow. It was growling at him...so he swung his spear at it, and killed it. When it died, the life and power that Tod had gave it, to bring it to life, flew back into Tod. He continued to kill his own creations, to gain a fraction of his power back. Mute and Atom were still fighting to rip each other's throats out. Atom yet again charged towards Mute.

_"If you choose to not learn from past mistakes, then you shall be forced to live through them again."_ Mute said, putting up a shield of light in front of himself. Atom touched the shield, and instantly backed away. The skin that had touched the shield was now now burning.

**"ARGH...okay, you reminded me what pain feels like. Now, now I'm pissed off."** Atom growled. He began to change into a glowing yao guai. The yao guai, slowly grew, until he was bigger than one of Megaton's buildings. He snatched Mute with it's right paw, and it was about to finish off Mute. The paw was still being burnt by touching Mute, but the Atom-Guai didn't care.

Tod stood on the left piece of Megaton, surrounded by corpses of the Reapers.

"You manipulated me, you've tried to kill me, you lied to me, and now you have stolen my power. Now...I'm going to take something from you." Tod said, boldly. The Atom-Guai opened it's gigantic mouth to let out a very loud roar. Tod ran with incredible speed thanks to the power he regained from his now dead creations, and leaped far into the air, diving straight into Atom-Guai's mouth. After a minute or so, the Atom-Guai's sides began to leak blood, cuts and wounds opened up, and Tod suddenly burst out of one of Atom's open wounds with a blood covered orb and his spear. Atom-Guai let out a pained cry, and dropped Mute...the paw that had a hold of Mute was badly burned.

The Atom-Guai shrunk and reverted back to Atom's original form. He was covered in blood, and badly hurt. Tod tossed the orb to Mute, and he caught it. Mute made the orb shine with light and power again. Mute, rose his free hand into the air, and four walls of light surrounded Atom, and a fifth appeared above all four. Atom had at last been caged.

**"You...no. This isn't supposed to happen...if you win, then HE wins! God damn it! He will take over everything...and you would let him! Argh! I would destroy him, but you would throw this chance of killing him away, FOR THEM?"** Atom yelled, enraged that he was caught. He couldn't even attempt to teleport away, as he didn't have enough room in the cage of purifying light.

_"I would allow the people to attempt to defeat him themselves, rather than allow you destroy everything including him, by throwing a god damn tantrum!"_ Mute yelled. He lifted the crystal orb into the air.

**"Who could defeat him? Who would even try? The LW? The Brotherhood? The people? You know the future! Who would you choose!"** Atom yelled.

_"I don't have to choose. Tom already did."_ Mute said. The orb shined, and suddenly Atom could feel as if it was pulling him towards it. He couldn't hold on any longer...he flew through the purifying light, and what was Atom, became a floating mass of radiation and FEV. It was dark green, and it began to flow around the orb, and then, straight into it. It was as if the orb drank what was Atom. The orb had changed radically, as it was now glowing dark green, and brimming with a destructive power.

_"Atom's power is unfortunately needed for the orb to work, but I, myself, must purify it. Then, the orb will be used, and destroyed because of it's use. We will die as a result. But first thing is first. Tod was able to rearm the atom bomb...I will ensure that it can never be rearmed again, and permanently remove it from existence."_ Mute said, suddenly the still hovering atom bomb, flew up into the air, and away from Megaton.

* * *

Elsewhere...  
"FINALLY! I FINALLY MADE IT TO BIG TOWN! Nobody wanted to take me...pft...who needs him. I only...stayed a year outside of Little Lamplight before I finally decided just to walk here...but that's because the Lone Wanderer guy said he was coming back! But he never did!" Sticky said, irritated. He looked around at the crater that was now Big Town.

"...This is Big Town? But...where's Red and the others? They said Big Town was aweso-ergh...why am I feeling so sick all of a sudden...hey...what's that in the sky?" Sticky said, looking up into the air while he was holding his stomach. Suddenly, the atom bomb from Megaton landed right next to Sticky, exploding.

Big Town had not only been nuked, but it's crater had been nuked as well.

* * *

"...If you and Atom are going to die, then what about me?" Tod asked.

"You...are the one that survives. Well, Fortune Teller is also alive, but your link to the orb will be severed, not killing you, but you will eventually die without it. The Fortune Teller, however, wasn't even ever linked to it. But without Tom, she might be in the same boat as you. I say, you should use your time to repent for all the things you've done while under Atom's control, but then again, your power will be the only thing keeping you alive at that point, and when you use it up, it's done and over with. It'll go out like a light bulb...with a flash. I'm sure you'll use it wisely...also, apologize to the Fortune Teller for not only fighting her, but also stealing the orb in the first place. Now, bye Tod." Mute said.

"Wait!" Tod yelled, but it was too late. Mute had sent Tod away through a portal. Mute, dissolved into FEV like how Atom did, but the difference between them was that Mute's FEV was covered with bright light. The FEV of Mute, went straight into the orb, and it changed the orb yet again. It was now shining even more bright, and brimming with restorative powers. The orb began to float around the floating land of Megaton, making the ground it touched shine as well. When the whole of Megaton was shining, the orb shot down between both pieces of Megaton, and into the emptiness that was left now that Megaton was floating above the ground. Light shined from the crystal orb, and the pit's dirt also shined. The light made the ground beneath where Megaton had sat fertile, and the dirt that had went floating with Megaton fertile, and cleaned any trace of irradiation. But the light faded from the orb as if the energy was used up. A crack appeared on the middle of the orb, and it spread everywhere on the orb.

"Goodbye...from the three...psykers." A whisper came from the cracked orb. The orb suddenly shattered, and the sound echoed through the emptiness beneath floating Megaton. Tod had been teleported to the outside of Vault 101. He had been watching this whole time.

Now that the orb was gone, the floating town of Megaton, began to plummet towards where it once sat through the sky. It impacted, and due to the impact and the fall, most of Megaton's remaining buildings and it's wall was destroyed, Also due to the impact, it caused the ground to shake violently enough, that it almost threw Tod off of his feet. It also killed any left over reapers in the city, and Tod's last bits of left over power went back to him. The conflict of the psykers, was finally over. Tod would never forget it...how could he? But he had little left to live for now...what could he do? Atom had destructive powers, Mute had restorative powers, and Tom was the mix between the two. But...was, he simply what Atom and the LW called him? A pawn? Then again, the Enclave created him by cloning Tom...

Tod the Pawn...a title he could probably never live down. But he would have to stick with it due to his weak resistance to Atom, who had made him into the pawn that he was.

* * *

Elsewhere...in Oasis...  
"Hm...? Bob? Is it that time, AGAIN?" Harold asked, noticing that seeds were being carried off of the branches by the wind. The wind carried the seeds from Oasis, as far as Megaton, and scattered them into the soil. The largest seed, plummeted to the center of the town. Harold sighed. "What am I going to do with you Bob...? Hehe...Bob." Harold laughed, coughing.

* * *

Shortly after the LW had jumped through the portal...  
The LW appeared out of the sudden light in the vertibird, sitting on one of the passenger benches.

"So. You were right." Jericho said, sitting on the bench across from him.

"Where's the oth-erk..." The LW suddenly jumped up after taking his helmet off, and was hanging out of the vertibird, vomiting.

"Know that feeling." Jericho said.

"Ergh...where are the others?" The LW asked, coming back into the vertibird, and putting his helmet back on.

"They haven't got on yet. Maybe you got here earlier than you thought you were? Also, how did Megaton turn out?" Jericho asked.

"Fucking crazy, man. Atom made the whole god damn city fly up into the sky. Fucking Mute appeared, fucking talking, and he joined the fight against Atom. He made a portal, I jumped through it, and here I am." The LW said.

"Mute? I saw him die in the forest..." Jericho said.

"Well, he looked pretty alive to me, or he's the best in condition dead man I've ever seen in my life, you know, able to move around, talk, and fight." The LW said, sarcastically. "So, do you think this battle will be it?" The LW asked.

"The fuck do you mean by that?" Jericho asked.

"The Enclave...our group...?" The LW said.

"The Enclave, definitely. But eventually there will be another group of power armored jackasses trying to fuck everything up...probably." Jericho said. The LW hated irony at this point, he really did. "And as for our group, probably. Me, I'm already fucking ancient...plus, our whole group's main purpose was to fight the Enclave. When they're gone, what now? I mean, I rolled with you just because, why the fuck not, and I liked how much you went out to explore and kill shit. Reminded me of myself. Though, I was much more crazier, and violent. Much more violent. But, I suppose, it all depends on how shit goes down. How about you? What are you planning on doing after this, if you make it out?" Jericho asked.

"Me, I was planning on heading west. Saying, fuck the Capital Wasteland period." The LW said.

"Heading off alone for greener pastures? Don't see the point. Everywhere is fucked. But, I respect the heading off alone, to fight new battles, and new people. Unless...if you're actually just leaving because you've grown tired of it all...that's a coward move." Jericho said. Before he could even have a chance of asking why the LW wanted to leave the Capital Wasteland, the LW quickly spoke again to change it to Jericho.

"How about you?" The LW asked.

"Well, I might just go off fighting until I kick the great giant can of life down an empty well saying fuck it, make an arena and pit weaker and smaller raiders who talk all that shit against yours truly to teach them, or maybe just drink myself into a coma. Who the fuck knows what I'll do. Hell, I might try to do all three at once. Never failed me any other time. Hell, I always came back very much alive...also happy." Jericho said. Suddenly, the others began to board the vertibird, Sarah, was the first person.

"Ah, hey Sarah." The LW said, greeting her. Sarah suddenly grabbed the LW's helmet, ripped it off of his head, and punched him right in his left eye. The LW recovered from the surprise attack, startled. "You know, for someone who was so damn concerned about my safety, you hit pretty damn hard." The LW said, rubbing his eye. Jericho was simply laughing to himself, after taking a big drink of his bottle of whiskey.

"Well, it is because of you not becoming general, that Vargas died. I only know because one of the Paladins who wasn't too chicken shit, or had already jumped on the new General's bandwagon, told me. That fucking asshole lied right to my father's face, when I know that asshole Marcus killed Vargas him god damn self. He'll get what's coming to him eventually...but you, I wish YOU were the one who died." Sarah said, with rage in her voice.

"I told you how I truly felt. I won't change what I believe, for you." The LW said, boldly.

"I never asked or expected you to." Sarah said. The vertibird now had the LW, Jericho, Clover, Sarah, Bombshell, Jeffery, and several Brotherhood soldiers that had not just heard what Sarah had said. The pilot, was a Brotherhood Outcast, meaning he didn't care about anything that Sarah had just said. Those who had stayed behind at the Blood Tower were Jenna, the dogs, Four Dog, and Jason, but he couldn't leave the Blood Tower even if he wanted to. Genius, had disappeared, and nobody knew where Larry was still. The Outcast pilot started the vertibird, and took off towards where WEATHER sat on the mountain. They also ended up flying over where Megaton had been floating, but the psykers' battle had ended already, and Megaton had fell back down to where it once sat. The vertibird ended up joining a group of Bloody Steel Outcast vertibirds that were also heading for WEATHER, but from Fort Independence.

"Almost there...wait, I see it...the fuck is that vertibird doing?" The pilot of the vertibird said. An Enclave vertibird had suddenly flew up, blocking the sight of WEATHER. The side door slid open, and a few Enclave soldiers with orange cannons like tesla cannons aimed at the invading vertibirds. Beams of tesla were fired at the vertibirds. The other vertibirds were taken down by direct hits, but the main one with the LW on it, was only hit on it's right rotor. The vertibird began to spin out of control now that one of it's rotors were on fire.

"MAKING AN EMERGENCY LANDING!" The pilot screamed. The vertibird landed onto the mountain across from WEATHER, barely, and in the middle of the ruins of the Mountain Base.

"Well, surprise attack went up in flames..." The LW said, getting out of the vertibird quickly with the others. He noticed there there were several statues of ice standing around...Tod's Reapers and Feral Beasts? "That actually reminds me. I'm the only one here with Winterized armor, so we have to get into WEATHER fast, before all of you become corpsicles!" The LW said.

"The fuck you talking about? The weather's just fine for a night of slaughtering!" Jericho laughed. The LW looked across towards WEATHER, and saw two Enclave soldiers with cleavers who were running towards the bridge. The LW had quickly put two and two together.

"Jeffery! They're going to cut the bridge! Take them out!" The LW yelled. Jeffery had already gotten his sniper rifle out. He fire twice, and the Enclave Soldiers fell over, dead. "Quick! Before more of those assholes come outside!" The LW said. He looked up, and the sky was actually pretty clear...he could see the full moon in all of it's glory even better on the mountains. But moon seeing wasn't what he had came here to do. He quickly went across the old bridge, with the others following him. The Enclave soldiers, ran around WEATHER from the back of it, to attack.

"We won't let you take the last bit of life we have left! You slaughtered our families and friends, you've chased us relentlessly with no mercy, and you're invading the last place we could escape to!" An angry Enclave soldier yelled, enraged. The LW wanted to dispute him, but he couldn't find a way to justify anything the soldier had just said. Was this right? He had never asked or even thought this question whenever he was fighting against the Enclave, but he couldn't help think about it this time. Bombshell pushed the LW, snapping him out of it. She, like the others, began to fire at the Enclave soldiers.

"Damn it! This is sure as hell isn't the time or place for freezing up, Will!" Bombshell yelled. The others, if they weren't busy fighting, would have looked back at Bombshell due to the rare occurrence of any of them calling the Lone Wanderer his real name. The LW shrugged it off, and pulled out his own plasma rifle while dodging plasma shots from the Enclave. He preferred using laser weapons, but his laser rifle was long gone due to it falling from floating Megaton earlier. He joined the gunfight, and ended up dealing the final shots to all four of them. The last one who fell, was the one who made the LW freeze up.

"No...I've...failed. My family, my friends, my brothers..." The soldier fell to his knees.

"...I've lost all of them, one by one. Taken away, killed. You, on the other hand, lose your father, and then both you and the Brotherhood slaughter so many of us. Even though I've lost...everyone, I would settle for just being allowed, to be the one who would kill YOU. But...unfortunately, we'll have to meet in hell, I guess." The soldier collapsed into the snow, and was lifeless.

"...We already have." The LW whispered to the body. "...Come on!" The LW yelled, charging into WEATHER.

It was a pretty bad battle inside, but they kept pushing and pushing up until they made it to the very top. Spring was standing at the console of WeATHER. The main force of the Enclave Soldiers were guarding Spring.

"Too late, nephew. I already started up WEATHER...once it loads, it will be activated. Why do you even care? Aren't you going to do the same thing, anyways? It's set to pre-war, not Winter. Is it because it's the Enclave who's doing it?" Spring asked. The big screen, above the console of WEATHER, said loading. The LW remembered Winter's journal entries. Winter had said, something about having plans.

"We can't activate it right away..." The LW said. Spring shook his head.

"Oh, the irony...you would wait to give people back weather. It's been two centuries since the bombs. We must rebuild, we must reform into what we were, and then, even greater than what we were. We, must make progress, if we are to survive. If we do not make progress...eventually, we will end up wiped out. Maybe, you don't want to activate it because you don't trust it because of the Enclave's involvement...well, what about Project Purity?" Spring said.

"We had no choice. It was going to explode if he hadn't." Sarah said.

"...Did the Lone Wanderer even tell you about how he was tasked by President Eden himself, to put a modified version of FEV into Project Purity? Why, he even had the vial during when you raided Project Purity to take it back from us. Isn't that right, Lone Wanderer?" Spring said. Sarah's head snapped back towards the LW.

"God damn it, I had to take it so he would let me out, and I ended up causing Raven Rock's destruction in the progress. I didn't use the FEV anyways, obviously." The LW said.

"But did you tell the Brotherhood about it? Did you tell...Sarah?" Spring asked, chuckling. Sarah became very angry, but decided to ignore it for the time being.

"I didn't, because I wasn't going to use it anyways. Why would I poison a Project of my father, who gave his own life to protect it from these assholes in the first place? Doesn't matter now." The LW said.

"Doesn't it? You were carrying a vial of a substance capable of wiping out almost the whole Capital. In fact, I believe you still have it in your possession, don't you? But back to the main point, you can think we have an ulterior motive in activating WEATHER, but if we succeed in doing so, all of this wouldn't have been pointless after all. It would be a beacon of hope for the Enclave..." Spring said.

"But it's pointless already. Even though I don't want to fight this battle, I must. Come on, Uncle. Let's have a good old fashioned family fight night!" The LW said, aiming the plasma rifle.

"Pah. I'm not Winter. I won't lose my head and allow you to win so easily." Spring said. "Get them."

The Enclave Soldiers opened fire on all of them. Jericho dodged the plasma shots, and ran right for Spring. He changed his grip on his shotgun, and swung at Spring, acting as if his shotgun was actually a bat, but Spring ducked it with ease, reached into Jericho's pocket, and grabbed a grenade from Jericho's own pocket. Spring pulled the pin, and rolled it towards the group. They all scattered, the grenade was actually a good tactic. The grenade was too far away to change any of WEATHER's equipment, and caused them all to split up. Spring punched Jericho hard in the side, when he was still crouching, then he stood up and then threw him away.

Jeffery, who was standing far in the back of the room, began to fire at Spring. The first shot, Spring dodged to the left. The second shot, Spring dodged to the right. The third shot, buzzed about half of an inch away from his face. The fourth shot, Spring ducked. Spring, who knew that there was only five bullets in a .308 sniper rifle before you had to reload, began to charge towards Jeffery, but he was still alert of the fifth bullet which could fly towards him at any time. He had seen Jeffery going to pull the trigger in advance, so he dived to the ground, successfully evading the final bullet. He jumped back up, smiling at Jeffery.

"You want to know something that's fucked up, Jericho?" The LW asked Jericho, now that they were fighting Enclave Soldiers, back-to-back. The LW shot three Enclave Soldiers who were about to fire at him in a row, almost forming a rhythm of gunshots. He quickly reloaded his plasma rifle.

"What?" Jericho answered, while delivering a shotgun blast to the face of an advancing Enclave Soldier.

"Spring is more an Enclave bastard than Winter was. Fucking make us distracted with his peons, and he goes around the room to beat everyone's ass with his bare hands." The LW said.

"You just now noticing that shit? I just got punched hard as fuck, a minute ago." Jericho said, delivering another shotgun blast to a soldier's face.

Spring finished his charge towards Jeffery, who was reloading his sniper rifle, and he knocked Jeffery's sniper rifle out of his hands, and into the air. The bullets that Jeffery had in the palm of his hand which he was still reloading into his rifle, went with the actual rifle itself. Spring removed Jeffery's helmet, and landed several strikes on him, but then, as if he got bored, he kicked Jeffery over.

Spring turned his focus to Clover now. She had her back turned to Spring, as she was currently distracted by two Enclave soldiers. Spring grabbed her legs, pulling them out from under her, slamming her into the floor. But suddenly, Bombshell came out of nowhere, and punched Spring right in the face. Spring retaliated by kicking her away. Sarah surprised Spring by kicking him in his legs, making him stumble over. Though Sarah now had the upper hand, three of Spring's soldiers swooped in and saved him. Sarah retreated to find cover. The LW kicked the Enclave Soldier he was fighting away, and turned to face Spring.

Spring faced the LW, ready. Both let out war cries, and ran towards each other. The LW threw the first blow, but Spring caught it. The LW lifted his knee into Spring's stomach which caused to let go of the LW's right hand. The LW struck Spring in his face relentlessly, afterwards. However, all the fighting stopped when WEATHER's screen changed from "Loading..." to "Completed!"

Suddenly, a recording of a video that Winter had made turned on.

"Oh, hello there. If, this isn't me who activated WEATHER, well the joke is on you, as no matter what you selected to set WEATHER to, you cannot actually change it to that, without my password...key code, to WEATHER. So no matter what you try, unless you somehow, cracked open my melon and dragged out the secret of the number, then you're screwed. As it will, fire and bring a winter so cold, that pretty much everything will be frozen by it. And only I know where my armor is located, so there's no possibility of you surviving. Actually, I just remembered that even if you had some way to survive the harsh cold that will be unleashed, you won't be able to survive WEATHER's activation in about five minutes after this recording ends. When WEATHER fires, this building will be destroyed in the process. Unfortunate, but these are the costs of firing an experimental beam of energy fueled by the GECK into the atmosphere." Winter laughed. "Also, to Spring and Summer, if they are viewing this, if they have activated WEATHER after killing me, which I figured they would...the joke's on you, as not only did you betray me, but you thought you would have a chance of getting away with it...free, well...now you're going to die. Happy trails!" Winter laughed. The recording ended.

"That son of a bitch double crossed me after I double crossed him! A quadruple cross? Bah!" Spring said, angrily. Spring ordered over his radio for a vertibird evacuation. "What do you mean an unknown vertibird took down the vertibird carrying the tesla beaton soldiers? Only one left on the other vertibird heading west and they decided to abandon us? You know what, look, I don't give a shit about searching for survivors in the wreckage, or those traitor bastards, what I do care about, IS YOU GETTING YOUR GOD DAMN VERTIBIRD UP HERE RIGHT NOW, BEFORE I JUMP FROM WEATHER, CRASH THROUGH IT, AND RAM MY BOOT UP YOUR ASS!" Spring yelled over the radio. He, and most of the Enclave soldiers fled to the outside of WEATHER's top floor, neither of them or the Brotherhood worrying about their fight, as now WEATHER was going to be activated, and anything still in it, on it, or even near it would die if they remained much longer.

The LW ran to WEATHER's console, and saw that it was password protected, of course.

"Our vertibird's on the way! What are you doing, Lone Wanderer?" Sarah said, getting off her own radio.

"...Look, if I'm still at this radio when the vertibird gets here, then go." The LW said, pulling out the crumpled piece of paper he had wrote the number he saw in one of his visions when he was reading through Winter's journal entries on. He began to punch in numbers on the terminal. Sarah set her radio next to the LW, and she left to the outside with the others, and Brotherhood. Suddenly, Elder Lyons' voice came through the radio that had been on the whole time.

"Lone Wanderer, if you do manage to get control of WEATHER, deactivate it." Elder Lyons said.

"What? I'm going to change it from Winter setting to pre-war." The LW said.

"No, deactivate it. We want to study the technology of WEATHER. We won't be able to if you let it fire, as it'll be destroyed because of it." Elder Lyons said. The LW sighed.

_So first it's all, I want to help the people, fuck technology! Then it's back to, wait, don't fix the weather, we want to study it's technology! Make up your god damn mind!_ The LW thought.

"Sorry Lyons, but weather will return." The LW said, punching in the last number, and changing the setting of WEATHER to pre-war instead of winter.

"Lone Wande-" Elder Lyons was interrupted by the Lone Wanderer.

"It's done. Transmission over." The LW said, kicking the radio and smashing it with his foot. WEATHER would need an extra minute due to it's setting being changed. The LW left the console, and went outside. Both vertibirds had arrived. It seemed as if even though they both faced the threat of destruction, the Brotherhood and Enclave still had a conflict. The LW stepped over the corpses. The Enclave Vertibird was right in front of him, and the Brotherhood's vertibird was to the left of the platform that encircled the top of WEATHER. Both of the side doors of each one were open. The LW looked at both of them, and despite his group's pleas, he didn't get in their vertibird. Instead, he charged towards the Enclave vertibird. He caught the vertibird's side, and was still hanging from it as the vertibird flew away from WEATHER. He watched as the other vertibird also escaped.

Then suddenly, the LW felt something on his hand, almost making him scream due to the pain. The LW looked up, and saw Spring now once again wearing his colonel coat, over his armor, standing on the LW's hand.

"Sorry, but I don't recall you having a ticket for this flight." Spring said. "You sure as hell don't look like the bag boy or the attendance either." Spring said. The LW tried to grab a hold of Spring's legs to bring him down as well, but Spring kicked the LW down. He lost hold of the vertibird, and began to plummet through the sky. He ended up flipping himself through the air. Now he could see what was below. The lake near the mountain base was what he was heading towards.

_Huh, so that's what that dream a while back in Megaton meant. Falling through the sky...a reality now._ The LW thought. Suddenly, he heard the sound of WEATHER firing. He sighed, and braced for impact.

If he survived, cool, if he was dead, then...how the hell would he complain about being dead anyways? He would be dead.

_Freeeeeeeee falling down..._

_**End of Chapter 77 Finale Part VIII The Final Battle Part I**_

* * *

**SEE? That dream from way back in Chapter 2 which I wrote sooooooooo long ago WAS meant for something! Huzzah! So now that the battle of Mute (did you expect it?) and Atom are over, and now that the battle at WEATHER is over, and now that the LW's free falling, what's next?**

**Go to the next chapter, I guess?**

**Adios, and review, considering it's the second of the last five chapters.**

**~TGG333**


	78. The Finale Part IX: The Final Battle II

**Chapter 78 Finale Part IX The Final Battle Part II**

The LW opened his eyes, and he saw a Brotherhood of Steel soldier standing next to him.

"THEY'RE..." The Brotherhood of Steel soldier was interrupted, as a vertibird blade suddenly ripped right through the soldier's power armor, through the chest piece. He couldn't stop screaming, and the blood wouldn't stop. The LW couldn't believe his eyes...he had never seen something like that happen to a power armored soldier.

The blood covered soldier fell to the ground, and a super mutant like he had never seen before towered above him. The super mutant looked...evolved. He was in armor that looked advanced for a mutant. Though...there was a collar around his neck, and he could see the letter and numbers etched into it.

"G007"

"I...am the hands of his will. I...am...Overseer. I...was born in the FEV...and I will never die...BECAUSE I AM PERFECT." G007 yelled. He looked down upon the LW, and smiled. "You...will survive...for now...because he commands it." Overseer, or G007 said.

Suddenly, he ran off, like a blur...he ran so fast, the LW doubted he was even a mutant. The blade that was through the soldier's stomach wasn't even a blade...it was...a rotor off one of the vertibirds. The LW looked behind him, and saw that he was partly in the lake he had seen in his dream. He also looked up towards the mountains of WEATHER, but, his vision became blurry right when he tried to look at it. He had a very bad feeling about everything that had transpired this night. He tried to look at WEATHER again after he rubbed his eyes, and he saw that WEATHER was...in ruins? What the hell happened? The LW thought. He began to hear the sounds of something soft hitting his power armor. He reached for his helmet, and lifted it away from his head and looked up towards the sky. He suddenly felt water begin to drip onto his face from the sky. Was this...rain? He had learned about it in Vault 101, but he had never seen it in his time outside and in the Wastes. The cold refreshing rain made the LW feel a little better. But...eventually, the rain became faster, and more of it was coming down. Coming down hard.

The LW grabbed and put his helmet back on. He looked back again, but this time towards the lake and saw an almost submerged and destroyed vertibird. He tried to get up, but fell onto his knees. He looked around at the area in front of him...

There was vertibirds on the ground...crashed. There was injured and dead soldiers everywhere he looked. Corpses in the flames...and blood drained into the ground. It wasn't just Enclave...but Bloody Steel Outcasts too. The LW watched as a Brotherhood of Steel soldier dragged himself towards an alive, but badly injured and bleeding Enclave Soldier. When he reached him, he grabbed a hold of the Enclave Soldier, ripped his helmet off, and began to drive his fist into his unprotected face. The Enclave Soldier slowly reached down to his pocket and pulled out his combat knife. His hand clenched around the handle of the knife, and with all his strength, he thrust it upwards and into the Brotherhood of Steel soldier's unprotected neck. The Brotherhood of Steel Soldier ran out screaming...no, gurgling while blood fell from his neck and into the dirt, splattering worse than the rain. He only ran around gurgling trying to remove the knife for a few seconds...but the LW would never forget watching him. The Enclave Soldier who had did it, had a grin across his face, and the life in his eyes faded as the LW watched him. The LW turned his attention to watching as an Enclave Soldier grabbed a hold of an injured Brotherhood of Steel Soldier who had been so injured in their vertibird crash, he was paralyzed from the waist down and as the Enclave Soldier tossed him towards the flames. The Paladin screamed and screamed his head off as he desperately tried to crawl out of the flames, but all he could do was move his arms and scream. A flaming vertibird plummeted from the sky and impacted with the ground, which immediately distracted the LW, as it impacted so hard the ground shook.

Was...was this what they fought for, for so long? Death on New Years Night, in the rain? The cold...the cold rain, washing the blood downwards the dirt path and into the lake. The LW was fed up with everything...fighting, the Enclave, the Brotherhood...he didn't want to fight anymore. He couldn't see or understand how they still did. They were injured some even dying. Yet...their hatred for each other fueled them to get past their injuries ad straight towards the opposing side. The Enclave and the Brotherhood reminded so much of himself...of how he used to be. He hated the Enclave so much, he even survived death, fueled with rage and hatred towards them multiple times. The Enclave, sure...they were just a bunch of assholes in power armor, but...they were simply fighting for their beliefs...their own survival. The Brotherhood were fighting because of their past with the Enclave...and whether they wanted to admit it or not, for control over the Capital Wasteland...the Enclave was just a rival to try and do that. They were trying to bring peace to the people of the Wastes, sure...but usually, peace cannot exist without order, and order cannot exist without control. Honestly, all the LW wanted at this point was to escape this place after he finished his business here, the battlefield that was being drowned out in rain, mud, and blood while being burned by the fiery wreckage that surrounded it. He could see it on the soldiers' faces...just like him, they weren't happy or eager about being here. But when they saw the opposing soldiers, their displeasure was cast aside and filled with the same hatred of each other that had brought them to this battle to begin with. Though...it could have also been desire for power, which was another reason why wars were fought in the first place.

The LW saw a group of fresh Enclave Soldiers come out in front of him behind a crashed vertibird. The LW knew that they would instantly target him, so he got up and faced them readily.

"The demon in T-51B power armor...I've waited so long for this. So have my friends." The Enclave Soldier leading the group laughed. His voice sounded like that of a boy's not a battle hardened soldier of the Enclave. "You've killed so many of our friends. Spilled so much of our families' blood...you know, I once even liked you. You did what I wanted to do...rebel against the Enclave...but. You gunned down my father, you gunned down my brothers, you gunned down my friends. Isn't it ironic? You claimed you were fighting to avenge your father, but you've made us lose so many more than your father, who caused his own death." The Enclave Soldier laughed, reaching to his helmet, and taking it off.

It was the face of a teenage boy's but riddled with scars...bruises, some even looked self-inflicted.

"You slaughtered us, didn't even give us time to fight back or scream for help. Your father died due to radiation that HE caused and in the process, killed himself, and all the Enclave except for Autumn who saved himself. MY father, however, died in a vertibird at Adams Air Force Base that you shot down with the Brotherhood's little toy cannon. They were trying to escape because they found out the big bad demon had stepped into their playpen...and died, because you killed them. Your father killed himself and those soldiers because of his own stubborness of protecting Project Purity and his hate for us. Makes me laugh, to think that you're the exact same thing. You will die from your own wounds, the reason for your death will be the exact same as your father's. You are consumed by hate for the Enclave. Do you even have a purpose of fighting us anymore? As you've re-payed your father's death a thousand times. Maybe even more." The Enclave Boy said.

"...I do. My purpose? To finish what I started. I'm not doing it for the Brotherhood, not because I can, not because I enjoy it, but because I am meant to fight. Yet...I am no hero. I've killed...so many...is it justified because I was fighting for my own survival? I say my own survival, as my purpose is to fight...and if you lose your purpose for being, you've died already. Even if I'm ashamed or feel bad for the things I'm doing...I have to." The LW said, reaching for his plasma rifle on his back, and the Enclave boy and his friends reached for theirs.

"I'd rather go down, full of life, rather than emptiness." The LW said. He fired off three rapid plasma shots, and the Enclave boy stood there paralyzed with shock and fear. His two friends in power armor were now on the ground, dead. The plasma rifle he was once clenching in fear of his worst nightmare, was nonw in the cold, wet mud. The LW had killed his friends and shot his own gun out of his hands without even having to reload.

"I'm sorry...for killing your father. I know what it's like." The LW said, still holding his plasma rifle. The Enclave boy suddenly exploded with rage.

"DO YOU? I...stood, and watched as his vertibird explode and plummet to the ground. He was flying back towards the base, to get his son to evacuate but...you...you fired anyways." The Enclave Boy said. He stood there, waiting until he broke the silence between himself and the LW. "Well? You fired then with no mercy...you won't do it now because you...you feel sorry for me? Well don't. I'm a son of the Enclave now, so go ahead. Do what you do to the rest of us." The Enclave Boy yelled.

The LW, simply stood there, unable to speak.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Do it..." The Enclave Boy cried, shaking with rage. "DO IT!" He screamed at the LW.

The sound of the plasma rifle echoed, but it was drowned out by the noise of the rain. The plasma rifle fell into the mud, and so did the LW, as he watched the boy's lifeless body toppled onto the ground. That was it...the last straw. He wanted to end this...but as long Spring was still breathing, there'd be no way to end this. Spring would flee back to the halls of the Enclave, and start the true war. Sure, the Enclave was badly weakened in this area, but even then they're still stronger than the people. If he knew he would at least cut down this one branch of the Enclave's reach...he could walk away from all of this, happy. The LW got up, and picked up his muddy plasma rifle, and realized something. The corpses of the Enclave Boy and his friends were gone. But...he could have sworn...

His train of thought was interrupted, as he saw Spring's vertibird fly overhead towards the northeast. There was smoke coming from it...but the LW's attention was caught by a second vertibird that had appeared, and was heading straight towards the side of the vertibird that Spring was in. The vertibird wasn't pursuing Spring, it was going to crash into it on purpose. The LW saw the numbers 1, 3, 2, painted on the side of the vertibird that was going to crash into Spring's vertibird. He put two and two together.

"LARRY!" The LW screamed. He didn't care about his wounds, he ran full speed towards the vertibirds that were about to collide. He didn't even realize that he was running towards the decreasing slope of the hill. He ended up falling and rolling down the hill, with the rain. He instantly got back up and continued running. The battle was even going on downhill.

"How long does this fucking go?" The LW yelled, jumping over corpses and dashing around crashed vertibirds. He looked to the right and saw a familiar person running just like him.

"So, at the end it's just you and me, eh kid?" The person laughed.

"Who else did you expect at the end, you old raider bastard? Plus...everyone else escaped from WEATHER on that vertibird." The LW responded.

"For an old raider bastard, I'm keeping at your pace, pretty well, hmm?" Jericho laughed, still running. The two vertibirds in the sky collided, and an explosion erupted in the air. The wreckage of both vertibirds plummeted from the sky.

"God damn it!" The LW yelled, running up the hill to the wreckage. Jericho suddenly stopped and turned around. The flames from the wreckage spread pretty fast, and cut off the LW from Jericho. The LW turned around when he realized Jericho wasn't next to him.

"Go! Someone has to keep them away...if not, they'll save Spring and go get the whole fuckin' Enclave on our asses! So god damn it, go!" Jericho yelled, pulling his shotgun passed down from his raider mentor, Sav, out.

"It's been nice knowing you, if either one of us don't make it out of here." The LW said.

"If you start fucking getting mopey and touchy feely right now, I'll turn this shotgun on you instead!" Jericho yelled. The LW turned back around, and ran for the wreckage. "...You too, kid." Jericho whispered to his self.

The Enclave Soldiers who were pursuing him, caught up to Jericho. They laughed at Jericho.

"You aren't the Demon." The Enclave Soldier laughed. "Hey guys! Let's take care of this old fart, and then take out the Demon himself!" The Enclave Soldier laughed. Jericho, suddenly had a smile on his face.

"Hah! I taught the "Demon" everything he knows! Now come a little closer. This old fart will jam this shotgun so far up your ass, I'll fucking backhand you for getting shit on my gun!" Jericho laughed.

"He's talking shit...let's see if he can back it up! COME ON!" The Enclave Soldier yelled, pulling his plasma rifle off of his back. Jericho charged at the soldiers, ready, with a smile across his face.

The LW had reached the wreckage, it was littered with bodies, but among them there wasn't Spring or Larry.

"You fucking idiot!" The LW heard from a distance. He ran towards where he had heard the sound, and also followed a small trail of blood. He found Spring holding his bloody side, while kicking a downed Larry.

"I guess you're mad?" Larry said, coughing up blood, laughing.

"OF COURSE I'M FUCKING MAD!" Spring yelled, turning around and seeing the LW. "Oh, you're here. You already fucked up everything. Now, you've came to take my life. But you already did, nephew." Spring said.

"Well...I doubt you're willing surrender, uncle." The LW said.

"Hah...surrender to the rotten child who has made my life a living hell, or...a painful death? Is there a third curtain with a neither option behind it?" Spring asked.

"...No. So me being your nephew doesn't change any of this?" The LW asked.

"...Yes, now I know that all the times my father left and said he had work to do during my childhood, when I thought he was obsessing about WEATHER, was a lie to go spend time with his better family. His...better son." Spring rubbed his eyes. "I honestly can't believe I actually felt bad about killing him. Winter was right, for once. He did deserve it, just like how you do." Spring said. He pulled out a strange looking, and unique pistol. The LW couldn't tell what it was.

"Do we really have to do this? As long as you surrender, you could restart. I know you have more sense than Winter did." The LW said.

"Restart? You know as well as I do, that nobody will forgive the Enclave, and I will not abandon my beliefs for a hollow existence, as I watch the Brotherhood prosper where I have failed. Surely you see, that they're trying to get control of the Capital...they fix all of the people's problems? Then what? Head back to the West with nothing to show for their hard work? The people would drown without their safety net. So they'll stay, and give peace and order...by control." Spring said.

"I don't care...whatever they do after this is up to them...I'm leaving this place after this." The LW said. Spring couldn't help but laugh.

"What a twist...the hero finds apathy in his heart after he saves the day, so he abandons all of those who cares about. Even Sarah." Spring laughed.

"Sarah...isn't meant for me, but the Brotherhood. My friends will get over me leaving..." The LW said.

"That's a bunch of bullshit, and you know it." Larry said, throwing Spring's balance off by getting up. "Sarah loves you. I know you feel the same way about her, and you're going to dismiss that because she's Brotherhood?" Larry said.

"...Yes. She's already wished I was dead before. That feeling from her and I had in my heart...grew cold. I ended up finding someone else who felt the same way as I did...but enough of this...last chance, Spring. Are you going to surrender, or is it going to go down like I always thought it would? More...death." The LW asked.

* * *

"But...she told me that he was my father..." Michael said.

"I do not know whether if he is, or he is not. It's up to you to find out...but anyways, on with the story." The Fortune Teller said.

* * *

"It's time, I suppose. Thanks for the offer though." Spring laughed. He jumped through some of the wreckage's flames. He bent around the wreckage and fired his mysterious pistol. A huge blue laser beam erupted from the pistol and hit the LW's right shoulder.

"AGH! Fuck...I felt that through my god damn armor!" The LW complained.

"Well, it's a prototype, and because my time is about to end, I said fuck it, and started using it. Thing works like a charm too." Spring said. The LW suddenly had an idea in his head.

"Larry, take this plasma rifle, and my helmet. Distract him." The LW whispered, handing his helmet and his plasma rifle to Larry. He looked up at the wrecked vertibird they were behind for cover.

"What are you going to do?" Larry whispered back.

"Something that I shouldn't do and not smart to do, probably." The LW said. He jumped up and grabbed ahold of the vertibird's top. He was hoping that the top of the vertibird wasn't that much on fire. He got onto the top, and stepped around the flames, and looked over down at Spring. He was still firing at Larry, thinking he was the LW.

"Hey asshole! Nephew wants to pile up on uncle Spring!" The LW yelled, leaping downwards at Spring. The LW punched Spring's ultra-laser pistol out of his hand. He drove his fists into Spring's face.

"Uncle...doesn't...want to play...RIGHT NOW!" Spring yelled, tossing the LW off of him. The LW quickly reached for Spring's ultra-laser pistol, which was still on the ground, but Spring stomped on the LW's hand when he reached for it. Suddenly Larry aimed the plasma rifle towards Spring, and slowly breathed in and out as he squeezed the trigger. The plasma shot flew through the air and hit Spring right in his chest. Lucky for him, the armor on his chest was thick enough for it not to be fatal, but it caused him to stumble off of the LW's hand. The LW grabbed the ultra-laser pistol, got up, and aimed it towards Spring and laughed. But Spring pulled out another ultra-laser pistol out and fired it at the same time as the LW did. Spring fell to the ground, and the LW fell to the ground as well.

Spring had two of the pistols the whole time...

Though, all the lasers did was hurt, thanks to the fact that they were both wearing heavy armor...though...their attention was turned away from each other after they got up. Jericho and the Enclave Soldiers even stopped fighting. All of them looked to the north where they hearing the sounds from. Brotherhood soldiers, stopped advancing towards the Enclave, and they also looked north.

It was an horde...army, of super mutants. It seemed endless. There was so many of them...and at the head of the army...it was G007, and a very strange mutant. G007 looked familiar to the LW, and he was certain that he had seen the strange mutant before. Suddenly the LW's head hurt again, and he saw something he had seen from Tom's vision.

_Doctor...FEV._ The LW thought.

The Brotherhood of Steel soldiers looked at the Enclave Soldiers, and then at the mutants, then back again at the Enclave Soldiers. Both of them then looked at the hill where the LW and Spring was standing.

"So...I guess our fight has been postponed." The LW said.

"Well...unless we entertain the super mutants as well, I don't think they're going to stand and watch while we have all the fun." Spring said.

"So...it's come to this, then. An alliance?" The LW said, offering his hand to Spring. Spring looked down at the LW's open hand.

"Well...fuck, some people say enemies are closer than actual true friends." Spring said, accepting the LW's hand, shaking it. "Plus, it's not like I have any other choice...die like every other Enclave, to you, or got out with my hands around an un-pure's neck, spitting in it's face and screaming fuck you. I prefer the latter." Spring said, letting go of the LW's hand.

The Enclave, and the Brotherhood's soldiers saw the LW and Spring shaking hands. They looked at each other again, and they didn't have to say anything to know what each other was thinking, so they simply nodded to each other. They ran north, through the flames, and towards the super mutants.

The LW and Spring watched as the Enclave and the Brotherhood run towards the super mutant army.

"Never thought I'd see it, but there it is...Brotherhood and Enclave, fighting together." Spring said.

"Never thought I'd be standing next to the Colonel...President, of the Enclave without trying to kill him." The LW said.

"Well, am I going to show you how to fight properly or not?" Spring asked.

"Ha, we all know that the Enclave can't tie their shoes, let alone fight, but you can try." The LW said. They both ran down the hill after the LW got his plasma rifle and helmet back from Larry, who simply watched it all from the hill. The mutant, Dr. FEV, laughed at them.

"Look! They finally resolved their differences, and they're teaming up to try to save the day! Please...humans make me laugh so damn much...you know the plan already, G007." Dr. FEV said.

"It's Overseer!" G007 yelled.

"G007...Overseer...whatever." Dr. FEV said, not caring about his lieutenant's name.

"God damn it, Dr...I left you the first time because of your disrespect towards me, and I'll sure as hell do it again if I have to." G007, Genius, yelled. Dr. FEV simply laughed.

"This time, the FEV inside of you has truly awakened...and you, are not strong enough to break free from it's hold...you, like so many others, are failures." Dr. FEV said. Genius grew enraged, and lunged at the walking away Dr. FEV with his super sledge. When the super sledge almost reached the back of Dr. FEV's skull, he was instantly frozen in motion. He could feel himself trying to move, but something inside him wouldn't let him.

"You should know by now, that not only does the FEV inside you control you, but I can too." Genius heard Dr. FEV's voice in his head. The more Dr. FEV talked, the more pain Genius felt. "We are linked...each that is created with MY FEV, is linked to me. It is like a chain...the longer it gets, the stronger it becomes. Because we are linked I can sense where you are. Hiding, is a futile attempt to escape my reach. No matter where you are, I will find you. Now...be a good chain link, and swing like the others. Fight." Dr. FEV said. Genius was suddenly filled with an uncontrollable blood-lust, that he knew was caused by the Dr. He ran into the battle through the super mutant army towards the human resistance.

"RESISTING IS FUTILE!" Genius yelled, charging towards the LW and Spring.

"At this point, it's only about going down with a SMILE ACROSS MY FACE!" Spring yelled at Genius, charging back at him. The LW picked up a super sledge on the ground near a dead mutant, and put his plasma rifle on his back. He then looked at the conflict. It was like a team of power armored individuals running towards a solid brick wall of mutated rotten flesh, only to be put into a stalemate. He cracked his neck, and let out a war cry, and ran towards them as well. For once, the LW didn't want to go after the leader, but to take down as many of his soldiers before...

He swung the super sledge towards the first super mutant he was near, and he had hit him in the face so hard, his head almost did a full rotation. It instantly killed the mutant, and the LW backed away from the first line of mutants, as he knew they'd attempt to surround him. If they did that, then it would have been already over, as even he can't fight off several mutants at once.

The LW looked around, and saw Enclave and the Brotherhood working together in the fight, hell, they were even giving the super mutants a challenge. The Enclave's cyrosoldiers and hell fire troopers, and elite Brotherhood were all fighting together. Who wouldn't be challenged by all three of them? Why, they even worked out a pattern. Burn them to hell, freeze them, and break their frozen heads apart. The LW was thrown off when suddenly a mutant punched him while he was distracted. Blood from his mouth splattered onto his own hand. The LW stared at the blood on his hand, and laughed.

_"Hey kid! If you see blood that's yours, that means you're getting your ass beat, so GET THE FUCK BACK UP."_ Jericho yelled. Hearing voices from the past...probably not a good sign. The LW saw what appeared to be a package of remote explosives fly through the air and into the mutants' army. They went off, and took about five or six mutants out. The mutants' thick skin, size, and armor, unfortunately stopped the explosion spreading. The other mutants ignored the flames. The explosion made the LW think of the time when Bombshell almost blew him up to hell at the Washington Monument. The LW felt strange...normally time would be going so fast, and his mind would be completely focused on the battle. But...this one was going so slow, and he was lost in a wave of memories, and he simply stood and watched. The LW recalled a previous conversation.

_"I really don't understand...why do you guys faithfully continue to follow me?"_

_"We don't follow you, we aren't followers. We are your friends."_

The LW snapped out of it, and realized something. The mutants were attacking everyone BUT him, except when he attacked them or got close to them. He looked back towards the line of mutants and saw the strange mutant again. This time he got a better look at him. He had an old faded lab coat on and was covered in blood. His eyes were a dark green, similar to the color of FEV. The LW accidentally looked into the mutant's eyes, and everything changed.

* * *

The mutants he had seen, were now Brotherhood of Steel soldiers, the once blood covered ground was covered with grass and flowers. There was a blue sky above him, with white clouds, and a bright shining sun. The mutant that had a lab coat and green eyes was gone. Instead Sarah and the LW's friends were standing where he once was.

"LW...come to me. Your friends. We will give you peace..." Sarah said.

The LW took a single step towards Sarah, but then certain memories came back to his head.

_"But hey...I'm not going to let that prevent you from hopefully dying out there when you get near Vault 101 where I hope you'll get mauled by a horde of mole rats. So go ahead and go."_

_"...but you, I wish YOU were the one who died."_

The LW stopped immediately, and everything flashed back into what it really was for a second, and then back again into the false reality.

"What's wrong? Don't you want peace?"

The LW looked down at a flower that was an inch in front of his foot. He lifted his foot into the air and stomped on the flower. The flower was crushed under his weight.

"This isn't peace. Simply mind games. Trying to convince me by using the Brotherhood...pathetic. Actually, thinking that I would fall for such an obvious trick is even worse. I hate the Brotherhood." The LW said.

"Yet...you fight with them." The image of Sarah now had glowing green eyes, and spoke with a deeper voice.

"We had a common enemy. They also saved me before...now that I've fought our common enemy for so long, I've began to question why they were my enemy to begin with. As for my debt to the Brotherhood, that's been long repaid...probably two or three times by now." The LW said. "Would I openly attack or speak against the Brotherhood after all of this is over? No...but if they begin to change into something even worse, and I'm still in the Capital Wasteland? Well...I'll die with my hands around Lyons' neck." The LW said.

"Hmph, and where would you go? You can't escape war." The image said.

"This place...? A wasteland. My friends will be better off without me." The LW said.

"So selfish. I once doubted you were even human. All the stories about you from the mutants. They even learned how to pronounce your damn name. Lone Wanderer, the Destroyer." The image said. "Now...now, you're showing the perfect image of humanity, what it truly is. Selfish, greedy, rage, lustful, bloodlust, sorrow, war, regret, hateful, vengeful...list goes on. Oh, but not about you, just humanity in general. Though, I wouldn't doubt it if you were several of those things." The image said.

"...Free me of this place, mutant." The LW said, fed up with the false place.

"No...you, are trapped in here, until my mutants wipe out your false army. Even now, you cannot move." The false image of Sarah changed into what it actually was. Dr. FEV. The mutant was telling the truth, the LW was frozen. He couldn't move, he was completely immobile. He could barely feel anything, even the air moving into his lungs. The LW tried as hard as he could, but he didn't move. "I can control your mind, your body, but unfortunately, cannot take away your free will. Well, unless FEV was involved." Dr. FEV said.

_If that's true, then you can read this very thought that I'm thinking. If you can paralyze people like this, then why not do it to everyone at once? You could turn them into mutants right there, and then, game over. Mutants win._ The LW thought, unable to even move his mouth to speak.

"Hmph. Like THAT'S any fun. Plus, you're overestimating my power...I'm no Tom. I didn't want to be, as if you grow as powerful as he and his clones did, your life is linked with your power. Without your power, then your life gives. Like, a structure, without a foundation. Though, I did rig Tom's birth during the pre-war era. You might wonder, how could I do such a thing like that...trust me, sneaking FEV into the Fallout shelter of the White House was...no easy fucking task. But I had my ways. Still do. The Atom's, Tod's, and Mute's, births came next. I knew the Enclave was going to try to manipulate Tom's power, when Tom declined, they would try to clone him, which ended up making Atom, but Atom having the now rebellous, destructive, and frankly, INSANE, remainder of Tom's humanity, he didn't follow the Enclave's orders. So they created Tod, and Mute as back ups. Then, I used Tom to rig things further. Why...I'm why you are still alive on multiple occasions, actually." Dr. FEV said.

_What?_ The LW thought.

"Don't act so ignorant. When all hope was lost, and the Enclave took over Project Purity with their mind control serum...god, how typical, how is anybody supposed to take the Enclave seriously when they play the game so typical and obvious, using cliches? But nevertheless, Tom appeared and gave you the means to undo the Enclave's damage. You found the cure thanks to him. He made sure you survived the hellish explosion at the Washington Monument. The Lone Wanderer was never "alone" at all...god, now I'm using cliches. Ugh, but you were being guided the whole time. Why do you think your "mentor" chose to be nameless? Before you even met Jericho." Dr. FEV said. The LW shook his head.

_No, I refuse to believe Tom would be a puppet for you._ The LW thought. Dr. FEV laughed mockingly.

"Don't you get it? Tom was a puppet. You are a puppet. The Brotherhood are puppets. This is simply, a puppet show, and I. I am the Puppet Master. A Man was Tom, face the facts." Dr. FEV laughed.

_I am not a puppet, even if I am or was, I will cut the strings._ The LW thought. He suddenly broke out of his immobility, and charged towards Dr. FEV.

"A Man, your mentor, Tom, only helped you, because I commanded him to do so. I even had Tom give the idea of WEATHER to Augustus Autumn the First, even before the Enclave had discovered Tom. I am why, everything that has happened, happened. I willed it to be so." Dr. FEV said.

"So you think you're a God? Is that it?" The LW yelled, still charging towards Dr. FEV.

"You judge me wrong, Lone Wanderer. I am no God. I am The Master. A new, and better Master." Dr. FEV said. Suddenly, the LW who had gotten close to Dr. FEV, was once again immobilized. He gasped for air, as if he felt a hand around his neck. It was squeezing the life out of him.

* * *

The LW opened his eyes, and saw the face. The face of a true abomination, the eyes of a demon, and the grin of a cruel beast.

"But...but how?" The LW cried, barely even able to speak.

"I would say destiny, but we both know that fate is nothing but a cruel lie. Everything is planned. You will die, and I will go on. Now...watch as your allied army fails, and falls under the might of FEV. As. Planned." Dr. FEV said. He tossed the LW through the air, over the mutants who had been the false Brotherhood soldiers in his false vision. The LW pulled himself up, and the mutants now surrounded him. He saw no Enclave, or Brotherhood, but just mutants. He didn't see Dr. FEV either. He must have truly ran deep into the horde, like how he had in his vision. The mutants who were all around him, turned their attention to him.

"The Master...wants human blood!" One of the super mutants yelled, lunging towards the LW. He swung this super sledge down and onto, the LW's back. Even though the LW's power armor shielded his body, it still hurt like hell and took the air out of his chest. The mutants barked at him like dogs, "Get up!", over and over again. Normally, mutants would go straight for the kill. He knew that this was Dr. FEV's orders. Drag out his death and taunt him. The LW gathered his remaining strength, and rose from the ground. He reached his helmet, ignoring the fact he couldn't stop his hands from shaking. He didn't know if his hands were shaking because of all the pain that he had suffered, or if he was once again truly afraid. He grabbed his helmet, lifted it from his head, and he dropped it to the ground. The LW looked up, and straight into the huge mutant's eyes. The mutant stared back into the LW's eyes. The intimidating and fearful stare of the mutant would have caused the any other lesser man to fall to his knees and cry. The rain had suddenly stopped, at least. The LW held the stare for a minute, and then feigned a laugh. The mutant's facial expression became a serious one, as if the laugh was an insult. The super mutant went to swing his super sledge, but the LW suddenly reached into his pocket, pulled out his trench knife, and repeatedly stabbed the mutant in the face. He repeatedly slashed and stabbed, until the mutant began to stumble, and eventually the mutant's body was sloped but still standing, as he was about to fall over. The LW saw this opportunity, quickly scooped up his helmet, and used the mutant as a ramp. He ran up and forwards on the mutant. When he reached the mutant's shoulders, he leaped onto another mutant. He was using the mutant as stepping stones.

Was this seriously happening, or was he hallucinating? He was jumping from mutant to mutant in the army. Wait, maybe it'd be best not to think about it or question it, as if he would hesitate, he'd fall into the middle of an army of super mutants. G007 looked up, stopping his fight with Spring, and saw the LW. He looked back at Spring and simply said, "I don't have time for trash."

He and the other mutants left Spring and headed back to the main group of mutants. Spring looked around, and saw an equal amount of dead Brotherhood and Enclave soldiers. There were still many of them fighting, but he knew that it wouldn't last for much longer. So he decided unlike his brother Winter would, to back down, and swallow their pride for survival purposes.

"SOLDIERS! TO ME. We must survive...and if retreat is the only option, then we must abandon our pride, or it will chain us down until it drags us to hell where we will die and burn forever. That was one of my brother Winter's main weaknesses. NOW COME!" Spring yelled. The surviving Enclave fled to Spring's side, and they flooded into a still working vertibird among the wrecked ones on the hill they were at earlier. The vertibird reached into the sky, and carried the descendants of the original Enclave who had fled from the west coast. They had escaped with their lives then, and they had accomplished the same thing today. The Enclave hadn't succeeded at a lot, sure...but they had fleeing and survival down, at the very least.

"So...uh...Mr. President, er...President Spring, sir." One of the Enclave Soldiers addressed, trying to get Spring's attention.

"Yes?" Spring said, acknowledging the soldier.

"What now? We have nowhere to go in this damned place." The soldier said.

"Could go to Chicago, or the Big Apple...or try to find somewhere else that we could annex...or..." What Spring had said next, surprised everyone in the vertibird. "...Abandon the Enclave entirely." Spring said.

"...Abandon...the Enclave? Spring, what are you saying?" The soldier stuttered, overcome with shock.

"We...I failed. If we do make it to the Enclave...the main Enclave, would probably execute me, and anybody who stood up for me." Spring said. The fiery pride of an Enclave colonel that once burned in Spring's eyes were gone, and a hollow emptiness remained. "I am a hollow husk of failure...I won't blame anyone for leaving my side, and I will let them." Spring said.

There was a lurking silence for a minute or so.

"Bullshit. It isn't your fault. Winter maimed the Enclave's strength, before then, Autumn and Eden. Then there's all the damage dealt by the fucking Lone Wanderer and Brotherhood. Plus, the main Enclave's forces haven't even contacted us since...hell, I don't even know. So, fuck the Big Apple, and fuck Chicago. Fuck them for leaving us in a fucking ocean not only without a paddle, but a fucking boat. Hell, they abandoned us in DC in the first place...oh, we're going to go and annex fucking New York, and come right back! How many years was that ago? Either they're dead, or they said, fuck those guys." An older Enclave Soldier complained. Spring nooded.

"I was thinking about creating our own faction, maybe even a town." Spring said.

"How would we do that exactly?" Another soldier yelled. "They'll still see us as the big bad Enclave...then, deja vu." The soldier said.

"Not to mention that this place is the empty asshole of the USA nowadays...so where the hell would we go?" A Hellfire Soldier said. Spring thought for a second, and came up with an idea.

"I know the perfect place." Spring said.

The vertibird roared through the skies...like a spark of life erupting from a pile of cremated ashes, so did Spring and his new faction, but from the still warm carcass of the Capital Wasteland Enclave.

The LW was still running on the top of the super mutant army. Good thing he was doing it to the mutants who were in dense and close together clusters, as they didn't even have enough space to reach up and grab a hold of the LW's leg and yank him down. The LW suddenly saw a larger and armored mutant, charging towards him on the ground. He recognized him as the G007 mutant. The mutant suddenly leaped into the air towards the LW, despite it's heavy armor that most humans couldn't even carry, let alone wear.

How can he jump that high into the...huh? Those eyes. The LW's thought was interrupted as he noticed that the mutant had the same type of eyes as Dr. FEV did. Corrupt, green, and full of power. The LW dodged the incoming G007, by leaping off the mutant army and onto the not mutant-occupied ground. He kept himself from tumbling over. The mutant had also landed, and he had turned back around towards the LW. A brave and rash Brotherhood Paladin charged the huge armored mutant. The large armored mutant the LW knew as G007, grabbed the paladin, and lifted him into the air. The LW watched as G007 ripped off the Paladin's legs. He dropped the upper half of the Paladin's body, and dual wielded the soldier's legs. He acted as if they were weapons, well...they were still power armored after all. He put both of the legs in a single hand for a second, and grabbed the super sledge off of his back, and he swung it and threw it towards the LW. The super sledge was spinning and flying through the air at a fast speed.

The LW quickly and luckily, ducked to the ground in time, and the super sledge flew over his head, and hit another Brotherhood soldier who was behind him. The LW looked behind him and towards the soldier. Power armor is power armor, but a super sledge flying at full speed through the air...well, you can guess what happened to the soldier. He was dead, obviously. The LW ran at G007 who was charging at him with the soldier's legs in his hands, with the super mutant following him. The LW ran at them with the super sledge he had picked up earlier in his hands.

* * *

"The battle...was very bloody, but even the Lone Wanderer himself, would fail against the mutants' combined might, now that they had a leader. They were a frightening and mighty threat to not only the Capital Wasteland, but to everyone. The entire, country. I know that you wanted a different, better ending to this story than the numerous versions you've been told before, but the truth, is worse than the lie sometimes, Michael." The Fortune Teller said.

* * *

The LW's hands slipped off of his bloody super sledge, and he fell to his knees. The blood was dripping from his blood covered face. The winterized T-51B power armor that the LW had wore through hell and back, was highly damaged from the fight. Parts of the armor were even cracked. Fighting with...he didn't even know how many super mutants there were. There were mutant and Brotherhood corpses everywhere he looked. The mutant army had backed away and left the LW to Dr. FEV and G007 now that the LW was almost dead, let alone not in fighting condition. Dr. FEV was standing right in front of the LW with G007 at his side, all of a sudden.

"I will give you a choice." Dr. FEV said. He had a skull in his left hand and a lit candle in his right hand. "The flame, is life...the skull, well, do I really have to say it? Your choice. Life, or demise." Dr. FEV said. The LW looked at him and shook his head.

"You don't offer life or death without a catch...what is it? Even if I would want to live, I wouldn't want to be a slave to you." The LW said, coughing up blood. Dr. FEV laughed.

"You don't want to live? How interesting..." Dr. FEV continued to laugh.

"I just want...peace." The LW said.

"You seem to mistake death for peace. All the pain and bloodshed you've caused and endured, has made you think that peace, is a pipe dream. Peace, is possible even in a post-apocalyptic world. Though, some dread the path to it. War, genocide, destruction...all to unify the land into one species. Then...peace. Unfortunately, humans will have to be kept around. The original Master's plan of Unity, was flawed because he didn't realize that if he turned all of humanity into mutants, he couldn't make anymore mutants, so eventually, his mutants would have died out, and he would be left alone, until he died out. I and the mutants produced with my strand of FEV, are supported by the FEV itself, and in turn, we support the FEV. So that would not have been a problem for us. Though, I cannot make every mutant one of my mutants...plus, the more mutants, the better. So therefore, humans will always have a place in my community, my world. But my point is, there cannot be peace without war. Like how there cannot be life, without death. How there could not be light, without shadow." Dr. FEV ranted.

"Humanity won't have a part in your community at all...we'd be slaves, forced to continue to breed, to keep the species alive, so you could add to your numbers, and what the hell do you call all this and everything that has happened so far, huh? Isn't this a war?" The LW said.

Dr. FEV chuckled.

"This? This was a bunch of humans arguing, until the superior species stepped in. This? This is just the beginning." Dr. FEV laughed.

"This whole place, world, everything that's happened so far...is My Definition of Hell...and you, call it the beginning?" The LW said, angered.

"Yes. It truly is the beginning after all. All this time, I was training and making more humans mutants outside of the Capital Wasteland, while I waited for you and the Brotherhood to finish off the Enclave. But even now, they survived, and fled this place, abandoning you. Can't expect loyalty from a past enemy, eh? But overall, my plan has went better than I wanted it to. The Enclave, are running for their lives, the Brotherhood, is badly wounded, the Outcasts I'm sure, are already leaving DC with the tech they collected, and the Brotherhood of Blood has Jason as a leader. He's a good fighter, but he has no leadership skills whatsoever. WEATHER was activated, the Deadly Bright Light project went as I planned it to, and seeds from Harold all the way in Oasis, which you helped his growth's speed increase, made it to Megaton. Now, I only have two loose ends left. Larry, who I already saw escape in a vertibird with Jericho on it. And of course...you. Then, and only then, can the next stage of my plan begin. So, I ask you again, life as a mutant, or death? The true question is, would you rather serve as a strong respected mutant, or die for your morals as a human? The humans, who were using you as a pawn, to fix their problems, and to kill their enemies?" Dr. FEV asked. The LW reached down, grabbed, and put on his helmet again. He slowly stood back up, ignoring his wounds and the pain.

"I choose...neither. I won't be your pawn as a walking abomination, or a pawn for a bunch of assholes in walking suits of power armor. If I die today then, let it happen, if I survive, then that is also fine. I'll fight for myself, and those who stand by me. You, you and your pawn, Genius, are a threat to that, which means I must kill you both." The LW yelled. G007's eyes widened with shock, "How did he know?", jumped into G007's head instantly.

"So in other words, you choose the skull." Dr. .FEV said mockingly. He tossed the lit candle behind him, and the LW realized it. He had seen what looked like a trail of gasoline, and it looked like it went around him, Dr. FEV, and G007. However, the LW didn't have enough time to react, and Dr. FEV quickly pushed Genius out of the ring of gasoline. A ring of fire went up around the LW and Dr. FEV, almost instantly.

* * *

"In the end...the Lone Wanderer didn't win. The ring of fire was too thick to see through...even I don't know what went on in that ring of fire. But in the end...only Dr. FEV rose from the flames."

* * *

A day later...  
A brotherhood vertibird soared through the sky.

"...You haven't said anything." General Marcus said.

"I don't like what this mission is." The Paladin said.

"What? Not like it's hard or risky. Recover the equipment of the dead. Also find the Lone Wanderer. Now, let's face the facts, he's probably dead." General Marcus said.

"This whole mission just doesn't seem right...I just have a feeling..." General Marcus interrupted the paladin.

"That's because it isn't, actually." General Marcus said.

"What do you mean, that's because it isn't, actually?" The Paladin asked.

"I mean, the Elder told me the true purpose of this mission before we left. We bring him back...dead, or alive. If he resists, then...dead. It's a fucking shame, really...such a good soldier...but he went bad." General Marcus said.

"The fuck do you mean, went bad? The god damn guy's practically an angel, and we have to kill him?" The Paladin exclaimed.

"He struck out. First strike, pissing off the Elder's daughter by talking bad about the Brotherhood. Second strike, throwing the Elder, himself's offer right back into his face. The final strike, was he deactivated WEATHER when Elder Lyons told him not to, because we wanted to study it and it's tech. Disobedience, AND he hates the Brotherhood? That's a soldier went bad if I've ever seen one." General Marcus said.

"But...what about everything he's done for us? Are we supposed to say, hey because you don't want to be our lap dog anymore, you get a fucking bullet to your brain?" The Paladin asked.

"First of all, yes. Secondly, even though he did everything he did, he would be a strong enemy to the Brotherhood. Think about it, the Lone Wanderer is powerful, he's strong, he's smart, he's agile...people respect him. They would fight for him. Then, he forms his own faction, and comes after the fucking Brotherhood. Can't have that, even if it's just a possibility. Now quit bitching, as we're about to land." General Marcus said.

They both got out of the vertibird.

"Alright, start search-holy, fuck. Fucking best landing zone ever, as we just hit the fucking jackpot! OVER THERE!" General Marcus exclaimed, pointing to what he thought was the Lone Wanderer.

The LW's helmet, was at his side, covered in his own blood. His eyes slowly opened when General Marcus and the Paladin got near him.

"Holy shit...how are you even alive with all this blood everywhere...?" General Marcus said, astounded.

"Mu...mutant...stimpak." The LW coughed and stuttered.

"Mutant? The hell are you talking about? We only found Brotherhood and Enclave bodies laying on this battlefield. No mutants anywhere." General Marcus said.

"They...got rid of...evidence..." The LW coughed.

"Well, come on. Let's get you to the vertibird." General Marcus said, extending his hand towards the LW's. Right when General Marcus had almost pulled the LW to his feet, he let go, and the LW fell back onto the ground, hard. "Oops! Did I let go on purpose? Why, yes I did. You want to know why? Because you, are a lost cause...and soon to be a dead one too." General Marcus said. "You were a hero, a soldier, a guardian angel. But guess what? Sometimes, angels deserve to die." General Marcus said. The phrase made the LW's eyes widen.

"That...phrase...you..." The LW coughed even more.

General Marcus pulled out a magnum from his pocket.

"No!" The Paladin yelled, pushing the General down, and kicking the gun out of his hand. He quickly helped the LW up. "GO!" The Paladin yelled.

The LW quickly tried to run away, but he was staggering. Actually, at this point, he didn't even know how he was still standing, let alone moving.

"You insubordinate, BASTARD!" General Marcus yelled.

The LW was certain that he was heading west. When he got far enough away, he swore he had heard a gunshot from where he had just escaped from. The LW chose not to stop...maybe he would never stop. He wandered and ran through the whole wasteland...he ended up dropping and removing his armor, down to his armored Vault 101 suit. Without the winterized T-51B power armor, he was much more agile. Which proved to be an advantage, when all you wanted, was to run as far away as you could run.

He avoided the deathclaws of Old Oldney, slept in Vault 92, that hadn't had pests since the first time he visited it, dodged group of mutants and Brotherhood, slept in the northern satellite towers that were once raider infested until he came along, he ran past where Raven Rock used to stand, past the burnt forest that once was filled with Tod's creatures, and he sprinted even further west after realizing that he was about to escape the Capital Wasteland, forever. When he got closer to leaving the Capital Wasteland, it began to rain. He didn't let the rain slow him down though. He ran over and past the western imaginary boundary line of the Capital Wasteland, and continued to run...

However...

Something grabbed a hold of his legs, and pulled them out from under him before he could truly escape. He hit the dirt, and the feeling of happiness that he had found when he was about to escape, was gone as fast as it had came. He looked back, and he could see a stealth boy cloaked mutant. The stealth boy was deactivated, and the mutant became visible. The mutant's skin was bluish, and he was wearing a red hood.

"I am nightkin seven. I am many." The mutant said. Suddenly, another mutant walked in front of the LW.

"See, the true joke...the gag, if you will, isn't that you didn't have a choice between life as a mutant and death anyways, it was that I was going to allow you to be hopeful and then snatch your hope away as fast as you collected it. Unfortunate...for you." Dr. FEV laughed.

"You...fucking...asshole." The LW muttered.

"Oh, I'm the asshole? You're the one who likes to try to cut mutants...I'd remind you by showing you the cuts, but it's healed already." Dr. FEV said.

* * *

"So, you're telling me, that my alleged, father...didn't die, he was turned...into a mutant. The Brotherhood, attempted to kill him, and the last alliance he made, was with Spring and the Enclave against the mutants. Is this right?" Michael asked.

"Yes...the mutants, are the number one threat now. The Brotherhood, are still too busy hunting for the ghosts of the Enclave, and the Lone Wanderer. The Outcasts, left to head back to the west. The Brotherhood of Blood is in shambles due to Jason's poor leadership. So you, must now find those willing to stand against this new threat. Though, beware...the mutant master has many...and a loat of reach. There are even special mutants who can disguise themselves to lurk towns and drag more people to him to mutate. But even though you know what happened, the story is still not over. I didn't even tell you the epilogue. Though, I don't fully know what happened to each member of the Lone Wanderer's group. They did unfortunately, eventually split apart, though." The Fortune Teller said.

_**Chapter 78 Finale Part IX The Final Battle Part II**_

* * *

**Wow. Onto the...epilogue. It's finally ending. Huh. And yep, the mutants will be the main antagonists in ANDoH's sequel, that will eventually happen. Then again, why wouldn't they be after their absence in ANDoH? I mean, there was mutants, but not nearly as many as there truly are in the Capital Wasteland. Anyhow, adios, and please review and all that, off to post the next chapter, aka the epilogue.**

**~TGG333**


	79. Epilogue Further Into The Flames of Hell

**Chapter 79 Epilogue: Further Into The Flames of Hell**

The funeral of the Lone Wanderer...  
It was raining.

Jericho, Sarah, Bombshell, Jenna, Jack, Four Dog, Snowy, Dogmeat's mate and her pups, and Jeffery all stood around the closed coffin of the Lone Wanderer, in front of the site of Megaton, what used to be Megaton. The Brotherhood soldiers, were digging the grave. It sounds like an ironic metaphor, but they were actually digging the grave of him.

When they finished, digging a hole deep and wide enough for the coffin, they slid it in.

"Well...guess that's it. It wasn't because of me either...ironic, to think I originally came to Megaton searching for the Lone Wanderer to kill him. It ends, and the Lone Wanderer is dead and in front of Megaton." Bombshell said, with sorrow in her voice.

"Can't believe Elder Lyons wouldn't come..." One of the Brotherhood soldiers said, with his shovel on his shoulder.

"He said he was busy at the Citadel...which, they were rebuilding." The second Brotherhood soldier said.

"I remember the first time I saw him...he was alone, walking through the ruins, and a whole crap load of mutants jump him. He actually survived long enough for me to help him. First time a wastelander ever survived long enough to still be standing by the time I got there." Sarah said.

"...Bullshit. He isn't dead. Fuck that. I've known the kid for too long. He wouldn't go out like that. Not to the mutants." Jericho said, shaking his head, denying it. "Figures that bitch, Clover, would wander off somewhere after that battle. Oh well...was a whore anyways." Jericho mumbled.

"He was strong...saved me, AND Four Dog, from Tod's creatures at GNR2. But sometimes, strength can't ensure your survival. It's sad, but even the Lone Wanderer would agree, that it would be pointless to break down and cry for him." Jenna said, with the Soil Stradavarius, Agatha's violin, at her hip.

"I'll never forget each time I saw him walk into Underworld, when I was still living there as a fake ghoul. He walked...with something I never saw anybody else walk with. True determination...he reminded me of my father." Four Dog said.

"...It seems that one of us did die. It just wasn't on that day...but later. Even though I still classify us both, as slaughterers...you were much more honorable than the rest of the murderers out there." Jack said.

"May your aim always be true...as, I figure heaven would be a hard place to snipe from. Especially things all the way down here." Jeffery said. After everyone had said goodbye, the Brotherhood soldiers both began to cover the coffin with the still moist dirt.

Dogmeat's mate, and Snowy, with Dogmeat's pups standing around both of them, lifted all of their heads up, and simultaneously howled. At the end of the howl, Jenna, began to play a sorrowful tune with the violin, matching each one of their moods. At the end of the song, Jeffery fired once into the sky with his sniper rifle. The funeral was over, and after some time, most of them had left the grave. The last one remaining was Jericho. He simply stood, staring down at the grave, with a blank expression on his face.

_"So you're actually saying, that you've never cried, ever?"_

_"Nope...not once. I've seen very fucked up things in the wasteland, seen my own "friends" die, but I never cried. Just got used to it. Plus, if you become a raider, you either get desensitized really fucking fast, or you end up dying because of it. Emotions will just weigh you down."_

_"I don't believe that. It's okay to show some emotion, morality, humanity every once in a while."_

_"Humanity? Humanity kills each other, rapes each others' sisters, and bitch slaps their own mothers."_

_"You know what I meant...plus, I bet, one day, you'll eventually break down, and cry."_

_"Bullshit. Not one tear is ever going to be shed by me."_

_"I'll bet you a beer that it happens."_

_"...You know what? Fuck it. Deal."_

Jericho shook his head, staring at the grave. Suddenly, a tear ran down Jericho's face, from his eye. It fell, right into his hand, which he had moved to catch the tear.

"Ah. So I see it finally happened, huh?"

"...Yeah." Jericho said, looking up, and seeing the Lone Wanderer standing there, wearing his Vault 101 armored jumpsuit, with Dogmeat at his side.

"Heh...too bad...wanted that beer. Well...you'll be fine without me. Plus, you always did fine even without me." The Lone Wanderer said. "See ya...Jerry." The Lone Wanderer said, turning around, and walking away with Dogmeat.

"See ya...kid." Jericho said.

The blank expression on Jericho's face, for a second, was erased and replaced with that of a shocked, and sorrowful one...but everything he had went through, everything the Lone Wanderer taught him in his time with traveling with him, told him that he had to move on. The Lone Wanderer looked back at Jericho, with a grin across his face, and faded away with Dogmeat.

A vertibird circled the area, and Larry, looked down at the grave.

"...A vault dweller, always proves to be the hero. But in the end...they are the ones who suffer the most. The stories of the legendary Vault Dweller, and just knowing the Lone Wanderer himself, taught me this. Eventually...I'll end up like both of them." Larry said.

* * *

Many, have died in this story, "A New Definition of Hell." and many have lived on. But the Lone Wanderer himself told me to make a tribute to those who have fallen each time I tell this story and especially in the written version, alliances and morality aside, they were still fellow humans who died to what claimed so many other lives...in this story, and others.

War, violence, themselves.

Fawkes, one of the Lone Wanderer's closest friends, was assassinated by an Enclave soldier while the Lone Wanderer and the others weren't there. Bombshell, was originally blamed for Fawkes' death.

Meiyo, was also a friendly mutant who was helping the Enclave originally, for saving his life, which made him honor bound to the Enclave, but later when he saw the Lone Wanderer actually stop a vertibird to protect the wastelanders it was about to fly into, he decided to take on the vertibird himself, so the Lone Wanderer could move out of the way, which resulted in his death.

Dogmeat, who was his companion since shortly after he left the vault, ended up dying protecting his mate and pups against Enclave soldiers.

Mark Teron was the Enclave Soldier the Lone Wanderer originally interrogated to find out the Enclave had returned yet again. He was full of rage towards the Lone Wanderer for his brother's death which was caused by the Lone Wanderer's father. Mark was given a mercy death by Jericho, after being brutally beaten by Fawkes.

Winter, didn't even die at the hands of the Lone Wanderer or the Brotherhood, but to his own soldiers and brother, Spring.

Summer, even though he fought bravely against him, he was killed by Larry who went berserk in Vault 132.

Tom, died due to Tod absorbing his life force from the crystal orb. Atom and Mute both died, to give the crystal orb it's power, and thanks to Mute winning the battle over it, the restorative side of the orb was awakened. The orb was used, and both Mute and Atom who were in the orb, died, as when the orb was used, it cracked, and burst.

Jacob and Leon, were two Enclave Soldiers, were unwarned of the Enclave bombing of the original GNR when they were still invading it. While they both survived the bombing, they both died later on. After the explosion, Winter denied Jacob and Leon a vertibird to evacuate back to the base, and left them to die. They were then dragged away by super mutants, but Jacob happened to break free, and chased the one who dragged away Leon, but it was of no use. Jacob ended up getting a group of Enclave Soldiers to turn against Winter at the purifier. While Winter slaughtered all of them himself, Jacob stole Winter's access code that he had changed Project Purity's code to, and yelled it to the Lone Wanderer who was trapped in Project Purity's control room. Winter impaled and killed Jacob right after. Leon, was turned slowly into a mutant, but Jacob ended his suffering when he was only half mutated, after Tom teleported him to Vault 87, to show him that traveling to Vault 87 to try to rescue Leon, after Jacob's other friend, a friendly super mutant behemoth named Buddy, was killed by Brotherhood Soldiers even though Buddy helped kill the rival Enclave controlled Behemoth.

Mia, the second only Vault 101 survivor, that the Lone Wanderer had rescued from Vault 101 himself when it was being invaded by Enclave controlled raiders, was killed by the same Enclave soldier who killed Manya, who was nothing but a sweet kind old lady in the final Enclave invasion of Megaton.

Jack's daughter, was given peace by Jack himself after the Enclave soldiers who had found her, did one of the most dark and evil things Jack wanted to protect her from, to her.

The towns of the Capital Wasteland had been through a lot.

Big Town, was nuked by an insane Atom, and then it was nuked again, as Mute accidentally sent Megaton's rearmed atom bomb over there. The whole site of the town was already irradiated, so only an annoying idiot would have went there. Though the atom bomb of Megaton, had only been rearmed...it wasn't charged by the complete destructive power of the psykers and the orb.

Most of Tenpenny Tower's residents died, either by resisting the Enclave before or after their capture, accidents while building WEATHER, or abuse from the Enclave.

Girdershade, while it only consisted of two people, it survived long enough to get rescued by the Lone Wanderer, they now reside in New Megaton, mainly because Girdershade was too far of a trip. However, Ronald had to constrain Sierra, who almost went out of her mind, as all of her remaining quantum was still in Girdershade.

Arefu, actually also survived to get rescued, and also now reside in New Megaton. Ian West, was going to stay anyways, as he had been planning to move to Megaton to live with his sister anyways, but he could never take the trip. Arefu mainly stayed, because they would have to take the trip back, and because the Family died to the Enclave due to their determination to stick to their agreement that they would protect Arefu.

Most of Cantebury Commons survived, but several of them chose to make the trek all the way back to Cantebury. However, the four popular traveling wasteland merchants saw an opportunity that they couldn't pass up on. New Megaton had become one of the largest communities of the wasteland, due to people from other settlements joining New Megaton due to being relocated due to the Enclave taking all of them, and the Lone Wanderer rescuing them and bringing them all back to Megaton in the first place. A large community, would need more supplies, which would ensure trade. So the four merchants joined together and made their own shop, "The Pack Brahmin", whith Doc Hoff handling meds and chems, Lucky Harith with weapons and ammo, Crow taking care of the apparel, and Crazy Wolfgang took care of all the junk. What did they NOT have? Though, Uncle Roe did not support this, as that meant they wouldn't be returning and making a trip through Cantebury anymore, to sell there as well. The four merchants ended up hiring Moira who had lost her store anyways, to take over a new caravan route, of reestablished towns, and New Megaton.

Over half of Rivet City's population had either died in the raid, or on the mountains of WEATHER. A quarter of those who were left, decided to abandon Rivet, and stayed in New Megaton. The rest, however, made the trek to Rivet City, hell, some of them swam across the Potomac.

A plus of the Enclave's actions, was that all of the slavers in Paradise Falls, had been slaughtered by the Enclave, but unfortunately, so were the slaves.

The Regulators, if you had forgot, all fled from the Enclave, into a metro station full of feral ghouls. Didn't turn out well, obviously.

Vault 101, well...if you don't know about what happened to Vault 101 then you just haven't been paying attention.

The Republic of Dave, well, I don't even know what happened to them...I know that they're not there anymore, but that's not much.

Little Lamplight, actually didn't even get touched during all the chaos that happened. Though, the town isn't there anymore. Front lines of the Brotherhood's defense against the mutants...heh. Don't know where the lamplighters went.

Underworld, as I previously mentioned before, was slaughtered by the Enclave.

The factions and groups also went through a lot.

The Church of Atom, obviously disbanded due to everything that happened, but Megaton's lovable cult wasn't just going to die off like that. They chose to become, The Followers of The Silent One and Tom, as they thought that Mute and Tom were much more worship worthy than of Atom.

Talon company, well most of them got double crossed by the Enclave, and those who didn't, got the hell out of dodge.

The Outcasts, happy with the Enclave tech they got a hold of, including the cyrosoldiers' weapons, left Fort Independence, and headed west...for home, and this time they had vertibirds.

The Brotherhood of Blood, now being led by Jason, is on the verge of collapsing.

The Brotherhood of Steel, expanded through the wastes...some said it was like a disease. They even tried to get control of New Megaton, but the people denied them entrance as they had seen what the Brotherhood was rapidly changing into already. The Enclave. They wanted to expand through the wastes, to bring peace, by order, that is created by control. The people of New Megaton denied the Brotherhood ambassadors, because they not only wanted to remain independent, but also the Brotherhood had turned against the Lone Wanderer, and any of his friends who were ex-Enclave. They responded the Brotherhood's offer with, "No thanks. The Lone Wanderer and his friends fought more than us, than any of you fuckfaces."

The mutants, grew and grew, eventually mutant camps could be seen all around the place to the west. Whoever would want to get out of the wasteland and head west, would have a hell of a time of getting past.

The Enclave, who had been dealt numerous losses, cleaned out Vault 92, and made a settlement there. They were safe, as deathclaws from Old Olney didn't come out as far to the Vault, and they made the whole area less likely for visitors. Bombshell actually settled there as well, with her son, making peace with the Enclave, even though she had turned against them to fight for the Lone Wanderer. Of course, they could not forget about the scars and casualties that had been dealt to them.

Then of course, there was all the casualties each of the factions faced. The Brotherhood, had lost many, including Vargas, a member of the Lyons' pride. The Enclave, had not only lost all of it's power as a major faction, but many of them died, including the infamous Winter and Summer, also the former President, but he was mainly a figure head placed into power by Winter, while he controlled the Enclave, but Winter ended up plotting to kill him in the end anyways. The Outcasts actually didn't lose that many people, but they were only in the war for the tech from step one. The Brotherhood of Blood, actually killed many more than they had lost.

You probably want to know what happened to the Lone Wanderer's group, but I'm sorry to say, I don't know what happened to most of them. There's probably going to be another person who records and tells the next chapter of "A New Definition of Hell." My time, is going to come to an end soon. But, the Lone Wanderer DID record his voice for the ending of his chapter of the story.

"Many...will say that war is in fact, hell. Also, that Fallout is hell. But the truth is? People, is hell. You want to know what the cause of war, and fallout is? You. Humanity, in whole. Humanity's suffering and pain, will never end, even if all the radiation waves and says bye bye, and fucking disappears, even if all the beasts and creatures become friendly and are okay with becoming peoples' pets, we will STILL turn on each other, form rival factions, raid, kill, pillage, burn, and slaughter! Because we! We, are no more civilized than a common deathclaw or yao guai. Humanity, will always choose the path of destroying itself, over rebuilding civilization which was destroyed by our ancestors who were trying to do the same god damn thing! Instead of searching for a peaceful solution, China yelled to us. Hey! Let's pull our fireworks out of our ass, and see whose is bigger! Then, the United States replied. SURE! Why the hell not? Everything's going to hell anyways! Let's just say fuck it, and leave it for the descendants of those assholes we allowed in those Vaults! Moral of the story? Nuclear apocalypse, we got to go, you can handle it though! They said to us, as the vault doors closed. Fuck it, though. We're meant to play...oh sorry, meant to fight with the hands we're given, even though "GOD" is a white-haired sadistic motherfucker sitting on a cloud somewhere, with nothing else better to do, and "life" is his game that he makes us play because he wants to see us bleed, squirm, cry, and then die. I've seen the future with my own two eyes, and this story...is, NOT, over. Also, now that you're at the end of the story, you might be wondering. Hmm? I thought stories had happy endings. WHERE THE FUCK IS THE HAPPY ENDING? I DEMAND A HAPPY ENDING! THIS ENDING MAKES ME SAD, BECAUSE IT'S REALITY, AND REALITY DEPRESSES ME, AND MAKES ME SAD. I need my happy ending...well, if you're reading this story, then I have something shocking to tell you. You are one of the first to hear the most annoying and crazy plot twist ever implemented in fucking HISTORY! There isn't one. If you expected a happy ending from a story titled, "A New Definition of Hell", well, my bad, for somehow making the name of the story misleading. What's fucked up is, that even though I know what's going to happen to me, I can't change it. I feel bad for my son, the most. But I've talked too long. Here's my final words of this chapter of A New Definition of Hell."

"War...war never changes."

"...But more importantly, it never ends."

"...Actually, now that I think about it, both can be said about this story...My Old Definition of Hell..."

_**End of the Epilogue...and...the Story?**_

* * *

**The epilogue has been posted...however...hehehe...**

**~TGG333**


	80. Chapter ?

**Chapter...Wait a Minute.**

Two months after the events of the Battle of Heavy Rain...the battle that took place after WEATHER's activation.  
"I don't get it. Why the hell are we here to investigate a god damn cave?" One of the Brotherhood of Steel Paladins in the squad who were walking, asked.

"We were getting a signal from it, obvious response is to investigate it." The Leading Paladin responded.

"The fuck could it be?" The Paladin said.

"Only one way to find out. They said that whatever it was, sent some binary to us. All the 0's and 1's meant, _I will rise again._ Ah, I believe that's it right there, actually." The Leading Paladin said, pointing to what he saw. He pointed to an old wooden door at the entrance of a cavern. The squad of paladins ran up to the door and entered the cavern. It was too dark to even see in the cavern. "Hold on, I got a match..." The Leading Paladin said, lighting a match. The fire illuminated the dark cave, though some preferred the darkness.

There were Brotherhood corpses covered in blood, hanging on the wall, but not only Brotherhood. There were Enclave corpses too.

"Jesus Christ...how old do you think these corpses are?" The Leading Paladin asked.

"From the looks of it, they've been dead about a month." The paladin that specialized in medicine, said.

"Everybody...everybody just look around. I want to get the hell out of here before whatever or whoever did this comes back." The Leading Paladin said.

They walked around, simply looking. "Hey, come over here. I found a map..." Another paladin said. The Leading Paladin walked over to take a look. There was a large paper map on the wall, and it looked as if it was hand drawn, but it was surprisingly accurate. There was a blue cross placed on where Megaton was located, but a knife was through where the Citadel was located on the map. The Leading Paladin also noticed that the cave they were currently marked in, and several Brotherhood camps were marked.

"We're in a den of an enemy of us that watches the Brotherhood and hang their bodies in his home as furniture...fantastic." The Leading Paladin said, sarcastically. He saw a dim lit terminal in the back of the cavern, on a table, with a vault boy doll sitting on top of the terminal. "Think I found the source of that signal." The Leading Paladin said, walking to the terminal. He activated it, curious about it.

"Hm...unlocked? Another binary file. The title reads...well, not going to read off all those 0's and 1's but..." The Leading Paladin said.

The binary of the title, was, "01000001 01101000 00101100 00100000 01101000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111 00101110"

The Leading Paladin clicked on it, and even more binary came up.

"01001001 01100110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01100100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110010 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00101110 00100000 01001001 01100110 00100000 01110011 01101111 00101100 00100000 01010110 01001001 01010110 01000001 00100000 01001110 01000101 01010111 00100000 01010110 01000101 01000111 01000001 01010011 00100001 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101101 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01101101 01100101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 01100111 01100101 01110100 00101100 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110000 01110010 01100101 01110110 01100101 01101110 01110100 00101110"

"Gah...so many numbers. I hate binary. Guess I'll put it on my drive, and take it back so the scribes can decipher it..." The Leading Paladin said. Suddenly, the ground began to rumble. "What the hell is going out on there...?"

A minute ago, outside...  
A man on a working motorcycle sped to the front of the cave's entrance. The man was wearing hooded reinforced leather armor, and the hood covered his face with shadow, concealing his identity. There was a pip-boy 3000 on his left arm.

He looked up above the entrance, and smiled at the explosives which he planted. He pulled out his detonator, and pushed the button on it, and the explosives went off, causing several rocks that were above to come crashing down, and it blocked the entrance. He turned his motorcycle to face the west, and he sped off. He zipped, and dashed around rocks and any other obstacles, until he came to the west boundary of the Capital Wasteland, as he saw a group of super mutants simply standing as if blocking his advance. The man laughed, and he simply rode up the hill next to him that was before the mutants as fast as he could go. He flew over the mutants safely, and turned his bike before he landed so the bike would come to a halt. When it registered in his mind that he had landed safely, he turned back towards the west and sped off. The mutants yelled, angry, that they let him go.

The man rode on, leaving the Capital Wasteland while singing, "I don't want to set the world on fire" but in the middle of it he began to sing "Blue Moon." But after that, he switched to his own song.

"The Lone Rider, will forever ride on...cutting, slaying, and slaughtering those who are unjust...he'll fight with one of the two couriers, to the ends of the Mojave, on and on..."

_**End of Fallout: A New Definition of Hell**_

* * *

**Couple of things. WOOOOOOOO! I finally finished ANDoH! Second, the binary in this chapter actually does mean something, so if you're not lazy, you should go and find a translator through google and see what it means. Third, if you've read ANDoSB...well, must be obvious by now. Also, the five chapters I posted in the span of two days are 30,783 words long, and was the equivalent, actually probably even more than I wrote. I actually did handwrite 44 pages of this. Was why it took so long to type up.  
**

**Anyways, now that ANDoH is over...what now? I will probably write some of my side Fallout stories, expanding and continuing the ANDoVerse. Don't worry though, eventually An Old Definition of Hell, the sequel of this, will appear. But, in chronological order, A New Definition of Serious Business will be after ANDoH. As I said, the NV fanfic will set the stage for this one's sequel.**

**Anyways...adios! And why the hell, NOT review this chapter? It's the last damn one. Well, of this one anyways. Heh. Thanks for reading this Goliath of a story! Especially those who have read since near the beginning of this!  
**

**~TheGamerGod333**


End file.
